Templo das Bacantes Vol 3
by Hamal
Summary: O terceiro volume desse universo distópico agora traz importantes revelações do passado, dilemas familiares que afetarão a cada um no presente e decisões que terão grande influência no futuro. Vory v Zakone e o Santuário agora são aliados, enquanto um inimigo ainda desconhecido ronda a Grécia. Camus, Afrodite, Saga, Geisty, Mu e Shaka precisarão ir até as últimas consequências.
1. O Trio Ternura

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Para quem está perdido, essa fic é o livro/temporada 3 do Templo das Bacantes. É a fic TRÊS.**

**A fic está em meu perfil, e não sei porque não aparece nos updates do site ¬¬**

É extremamente recomendável que se leia as fic's anteriores, afinal é como uma série de livros, e vc caro leitor esta com o livro 3 na mão.  
Mesmo assim a fic pode ser lida de forma independente, mas já deixando avisado que alguns detalhes importantes na formação da trama serão perdidos ;)

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com mais duas autoras: Ivi Canedo e Rosenrot, como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal

_Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
_Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
_Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
_Essa fanfic também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits e no Nyah_

**Sinopse:**  
O terceiro volume dessa saga que mostra o Santuário de Atena e seus cavaleiros em um universo distópico vem recheada de revelações do passado que trarão alguma luz para dilemas do presente e também ditará o futuro de muitos. Um inimigo ainda desconhecido ronda a Grécia; Vory v Zakone e o Santuário, que está sendo regido a ferro e fogo pelo tirano Patriarca, agora são aliados; Shaka e Mu enfrentarão a pior provação de suas vidas junto ao pequeno Kiki; Camus e Afrodite terão que tomar decisões difíceis que irão abalar a peculiar, porém amorosa, família que construíram junto de Hyoga, e Geisty segue determinada em proteger as garotas do bordel e ajudar Saga a despertar sua consciência do bem. Mas... já não será tarde demais para eles?

O Templo das Bacantes é uma história através do tempo, contando o que ocorreu no santuário pela visão de três casais ainda em formação:  
Mu e Shaka  
Camus e Afrodite  
Saga e Geisty

**Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada.**

**********************Cap 1 O Trio Ternura .*************************

Fim do outono do ano de 2002.

Santuário de Atena, 7:30am.

Em cima do criado mudo de estilo vitoriano em nogueira laqueada pintada de branco marfim, o aparelho de celular modelo Nokia iniciava seu show de luzes azuis a piscarem frenéticas junto do som do ringtone da sirene dos Bombeiros em ritmo urgente que ressoava no volume máximo anunciando um novo dia.

Na cama ampla de casal, debaixo de dois edredons macios em tons variados de azul turquesa, de bruços Geisty de Serpente remexeu-se preguiçosamente ainda com os olhos fechados. Sentia o corpo pesado e a mente enevoada pelo sono, mesmo assim esticou o braço para fora das cobertas e correndo a mão pelo lençol macio de seda branca tateou o espaço no colchão a seu lado surpreendendo-se por encontra-lo vazio e já frio. "_Ma non_ pode ser!", pensou apertando as pálpebras e erguendo a cabeça entreabriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, certificando-se de que estava mesmo sozinha na cama.

Munindo-se de coragem jogou os edredons para o lado e ao se revirar entre os lençóis e se sentar sentiu algo lhe cutucar a bunda.

— Aiiinn! — exclamou com a voz rouca e levando a mão até o traseiro desgrudou uma pipoca doce grudada ali, a qual levou até perto dos olhos semicerrados e em seguida jogou na boca mastigando sem muita vontade — Ah droga... esta murcha. — reclamou com uma careta.

Com um bocejo barulhento se espreguiçou e em seguida levou a mão à cabeça puxando uma peruca de fios dourados abundantes cortados em pigmaleão que já estava toda troncha, revelando os fios naturais negros cortados em um Chanel impecavelmente simétrico.

Sem muito ânimo apanhou o celular para desligar o alarme no mesmo momento em que se levantava da cama, mas assim que tocou o chão com um dos pés ouviu um CREC.

— Ah não! — exclamou em sobressalto olhando para o chão deixando o celular cair. O alarme então cessou instantaneamente — Pisei em você...— disse curvando-se para apanhar um estojo de DVD. Havia pisado nele e provocado uma rachadura — Me desculpa, Cher!

Nesse momento a porta atrás de si foi aberta num solavanco barulhento e dela surgiu um furacão ainda mais ruidoso.

— BOM DIA RAINHA DA COLMEIA!

Geisty piscou os olhos fixando a imagem da figura que caminhava em sua direção com um andar languido e gingado digno de caminhar pela passarela da Victoria´s Secret. Trazia nas mãos dois copos de cristal cheios de um líquido verde e vestia apenas uma camiseta branca com os dizeres "I Love Tibet", que era de Mu e ficava bem mais larga em si.

— É do mosqueiro, Afrodite. Mosca, mosqueiro. Colmeia é de abelha. Você nunca acerta essa merda. — disse ela esfregando o rosto preguiçosamente — Aliás, nunca entendi esse apelido escroto.

— Nossa, já te disse que você é suave como um cálculo descendo pela uretra? — disse Peixes parando em frente à amazona e lhe entregando um dos copos — Porque você é uma mosca varejeira que vive zumbindo no meu ouvindo e às vezes põe ovos na minha vida... Custa acordar de bom humor um único dia? Ah, tá boa!... Toma seu suco de luz. Beba tudo dessa vez.

Com o copo entre as mãos e um olhar desanimado para o líquido verde a amazona soltou um suspiro resignado. Odiava aquela beberagem, mas sempre acabava cedendo. Muitas vezes enganava o pisciano, o que não era uma tarefa muito difícil, mas na maioria das vezes acabava bebendo a gororoba para agrada-lo e assim ouvir pela enésima vez todos os benefícios milagrosos que ela proporcionava à saúde.

— Ah... Suco de mato logo pela manhã era tudo o que eu precisava mesmo... Que delícia! — disse irônica erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

— Ingrata!

— Ingrata? Você me colocou o apelido de um bicho escroto para caralho e a ingrata sou eu? — Geisty gesticulava as mãos no ar enquanto falava — E sim, me custa muito acordar de bom humor. Ainda mais depois de mais de cinco anos dormindo sob o mesmo teto que aquele estupor que se autodenomina meu marido.

— Ainda bem que marido só no papel, né santa? Graças a Dadá que não falha. — disse o sueco erguendo os olhos e a mão para o céu, depois voltou a olhar para a amiga — Aliás, eu já te disse que um casamento sem sexo te dá o direito ao adultério. Esse mau humor aí também é falta de rola. Tanto ocó nesse mundo e você nesse jejum de mais de cinco anos. Eu se passo mais de dois dias sem rola meu humor encrua.

— Você tem uma rola pregada em você e é todo encruado, bicha. Não vem com esse papo não. Porque eu duvido que se tivesse que aturar aquele estrupício de homem você teria bom humor logo pela manhã. Ah, não teria mesmo! Ele não é como o Batman que te enche de carinho e presentes caríssimos. Ele só me presenteia com cefaleia... Não dá mesmo para manter um casamento de fachada com um catiço daquele e ainda se manter bonita, ter intestino funcionando com regularidade e bom humor matinal ao mesmo tempo nessa vida.

— Eu, heim! E você ainda tem dúvida sobre o que é primordial dentre essas opções? — disse o pisciano entediado.

— Dúvida alguma! Por isso mesmo eu escolhi continuar bonita e cagar todo dia. Tive que sacrificar uma coisa, e como infelizmente não posso matar o Grande Mestre eu escolhi abrir mão do bom humor matinal. Paciência, perdas aceitáveis.

— E graças ao meu suco de luz! Ou você acha que conseguiu essa barriga murcha só treinando?

— Eu treino todos os dias, bicha... Você que mais falta aos treinos do que vai. De uns anos para cá, aliás, está mais para essas modelos anorexas que têm a cara da fome do que para cavaleiro. — deu uma olhada de cima abaixo ao sueco — Vem cá, você não vive de dieta só para entrar nas minhas roupas, né?

— Mosca mesquinha! — Afrodite reclamou batendo o pé no chão e estalando os dedos no ar — Vai ridicar* agora as roupas que você me empresta?

— Não estou ridicando nada. Só que não são emprestadas, né. São doadas. Porque elas vêm no seu corpo e passam a morar no seu closet.

— Para de tagarelar feito uma cacatua loca e beba logo o seu suco ou a clorofila vai perder as propriedades. — disse apontando para o copo dela — Ah, tá boa? Eu faço o ajeum para você com tanto carinho e você enche ele e minha boa intenção de ovos. Odiosa.

Geisty olhou mais uma vez para a taça criando coragem.

— E você, não me acompanha? Vai me fazer beber sozinha? Se for para beber sozinha você sabe que eu não bebo.

Peixes respirou fundo, o mais que conseguiu, então segurou o ar dentro dos pulmões e disse:

— No três. — indicou com os dedos iniciando a contagem progressiva — Um, dois, três.

Juntos eles viraram a condenável vitamina de clorofila até não sobrar nada no corpo, e depois de caretas, grunhidos e muita insatisfação deixaram os copos sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Valia tudo pela barriga de tanquinho e os intestinos sempre em dia.

Ao se levantar da cama, Geisty recolheu a peruca de fios armados e a jogou para Afrodite que a apanhou no ar.

— Da próxima vez eu vou ser a Cher. — disse recolhendo em seguida os DVDs — A peruca da Tina me dá coceira na franja.

— A Tina não tem culpa que sua franja é uma entidade viva. — o sueco respondeu recolhendo a peruca junto das outras dentro de uma grande caixa branca — E pode esquecer. Eu sou a Cher sempre. É cargo vitalício. Depois, o picumã de Equê* da Cher é como minha armadura de ouro. Só entra na minha cabeça e de mais ninguém. Ela me escolheu.

— Então eu vou ser a Dana Summer. — replicou a amazona recolhendo as pipocas amassadas e murchas do chão. As menos pisoteadas ela jogava na boca e mastigava distraída.

— Credo, você joga baixo, heim! — respondeu o pisciano a fuzilando com o olhar enquanto levava a caixa com as perucas para o closet — Na próxima fazemos uma cerimônia de seleção e se a peruca da Dana Summer achar que você é digna ela é sua.

— Aposto que ela vai achar. — disse Geisty enquanto recolhia agora os papéis de bombons suíços na expectativa de achar algum perdido.

— Aposta o quê? — perguntou Peixes colocando a cabeça para fora do closet.

— Hum... aquele anelzinho de mindinho da coleção nova da Tiffany. — a ariana olhou para ele confiante, adorava desafios e não fugia de nenhuma aposta.

— Apostado! — disse Afrodite esticando o braço e oferecendo o dedo para firmarem o pacto.

— Feito! — respondeu a amazona se virando para ele, mas quando foi tocar em seu dedo viu caído debaixo da cama seu aparelho de celular, que estava todo desmontado — Pela deusa, meu celular!

— Derrubou de novo? Por isso que você não troca essa casqueira horrorosa por um modelo mais jeitosinho. Só mesmo um Nokia para sobreviver a tanto tombo.

Enquanto o sueco falava a italiana montava apressada o celular.

— _Cazzo!_ — exclamou ao conferir as horas no display recém-ligado.

— O que foi, Mosca?

— Olha a hora, bicha! Puta merda a gente vai se atrasar... Anda Afrodite, acelera aí que hoje temos que chegar na hora. Vão chegar os funcionários novos e é nossa responsabilidade recepciona-los... _Madonna mia_, será que o Mu já está se arrumando?

— Quer tomar banho e se arrumar aqui? Está cheio de roupa nossa aqui. — disse passando as mãos por alguns cabides abarrotados de roupas — Tem uns apatás seus aqui também, e tem um monte de calcinha. — abriu uma gaveta tão cheia das peças que algumas pularam para fora e foram enfeitar o chão. Quase todas de Camus. — Te empresto uma.

A oferta de calcinhas não foi bem aceita por Geisty, além do que ela precisaria de muito mais do que calcinhas. Queria se arrumar com calma e estar belíssima e muito bem apresentável como exigia seu atual cargo no bordel e para isso precisava voltar para casa, para o Templo de Gêmeos.

— Não vou usar suas calcinhas, bicha, não hoje. Aliás, nunca entendi porque você tem tanta calcinha sendo que nunca te vejo usar calcinha... Enfim, também não quero arriscar ter alergia por causa do teu sabonete igual da última vez que tomei banho aqui. Eu vou descer e em trinta minutos encontro você e o Mu lá na porta de Gêmeos. — disse entregando os baldes de pipoca abarrotados de papeis de bombons, DVDs, e outras bugigangas para o pisciano, em seguida vestiu o roupão com o qual viera na noite passada, calçou os tênis e dirigiu-se à porta — Não se atrase. Trinta minutos!

Enquanto olhava para a amazona descendo apressada as escadarias de seu Templo rumo à próxima Casa, Afrodite levou o dedo mindinho à boca e mordeu ansioso a pontinha da unha. Estava sentindo o Cosmo de Camus no Templo de Aquário.

— A bonita nem me falou que vinha para Grécia hoje... E ainda trouxe Hyoga! — deu um sorriso mordendo os lábios e imediatamente a seguir entrou exultante correndo em direção ao quarto onde vestiu-se às pressas com um moletom bem largo e calças de pijama.

Peixes agora tinha mais cuidado com o disfarce que usava para assumir sua segunda identidade, a de mãe dedicada e mulher exemplar. Hyoga contava com dez anos, portanto não era mais um garotinho e estava longe de ser ingênuo, embora a frieza e malícia de Camus, somada ao talento de Afrodite, estivessem aquém da esperteza do pequeno russo. Sendo assim, para se tornar _Maman_ Di além dos artifícios que já usava Peixes passou a incluir uma prótese discretíssima de seios no disfarce e outra que lhe ajudava a esconder os "dotes". Munido delas por debaixo da roupa larga, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, amarrou um lencinho no pescoço para esconder o pomo de adão, passou um brilho nos lábios já naturalmente rosados e desceu para Aquário ocultando seu Cosmo.

Chegando lá sentiu um cheiro delicioso de café quentinho, ovos e bacon. Foi direto para cozinha pensando encontrar Camus e Hyoga, mas ali estava apenas o russo que preparava o dejejum enquanto cantarolava uma canção.

— Amor de mãe! Bom dia! — disse o sueco adentrando a cozinha já com os braços abertos — Agora é assim, é? Vocês vêm para a Grécia e nem me avisam mais? Nem vão lá me ver.

Ao virar para trás Hyoga sorriu e ainda com a espátula na mão abriu os braços para receber o abraço apertado e caloroso da "amazona".

— Bom dia, _Maman_! — disse sorridente e animado — Eu subi mais cedo, mas você e a tia Geisty ainda estavam dormindo. Não quis acordar vocês.

— Ah... é? Nós... fizemos uma noite só de meninas... digo... de menino... — simulou aspas com os dedos — E de menina. — sorriu sem graça. — Ela só precisava conversar com um amigo.

— Não sei como a tia Geisty ainda não descobriu que você também é uma garota, _Maman_. Logo você, que é tão delicada e feminina. Muito mais que ela, aliás! — disse Hyoga meneando a cabeça.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos um tanto apreensivo, mas logo deu um sorriso radiante para mandar aquela conversa para longe de vez.

— Nem ela e nem ninguém desconfia, loirudinho de mamãe, porque a sua _Maman_ aqui é ótima em fingir ser um menino que finge ser um cavaleiro que finge ser uma amazona fingindo ser amada... digo... — se atrapalhou todo — Olha, o que importa é que eu não quero arriscar que Serpente seja punida por saber do meu segredo. Nem ela, nem ninguém. Por isso é tão importante isso ficar somente entre nós, como está até hoje. — disse suavizando o tom de voz enquanto enchia o rosto do russo de beijos — Hum... hum... mas chega disso. Só quero agora é beijar esse filho mais lindo, perfeito, nórdico e prendado que eu tenho, minha deusa! Eu não mereço uma benção dessa!

— _Maman_... vou queimar o bacon! — Hyoga sorriu.

— E seu pai? — disse Peixes deixando que o garoto voltasse a atenção para os ovos mexidos.

— Está na cama ainda. Ele chegou tarde... Toma café comigo? Quer que coloque geleia de morango nos seus ovos com bacon? Vou colocar nos meus.

— Claro que tomo! Bota amendoins aí também e... tem sorvete? Bacon com sorvete é dos deuses! — disse já caminhando para a saída do cômodo — Papa vai lá dar um beijinho no seu papa... digo... _Maman_ vai lá dar um beijinho no seu papa.

Hyoga gargalhou ao ver Afrodite ir procurar o pai. Era exatamente aquele jeito atrapalhado de sua _Maman_ que ele amava tanto.

Peixes atravessou ansioso o corredor até o quarto do aquariano e ao entrar o encontrou dormindo de bruços entre os lençóis. Ficou um tempo ali, de pé ao lado da cama observando o corpo escultural daquele homem que era seu de corpo e alma, então suspirou apaixonado e engatinhando sobre o colchão feito um felino elegante colou seu corpo ao dele deitando a cabeça na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço. Completamente encaixados parecia sincronizar sua respiração com a dele, o sentindo ressoar baixinho, aspirando o perfume agradável dos cabelos ruivos que misturado a um toque de nicotina tanto mexia com seus instintos.

Devagar deslizou as mãos delicadas pelo corpo do francês, remexendo-se todo, aprazendo-se daquele contato tão íntimo, e beijando seu rosto o chamou baixinho:

— Camy... _mon amour_... hummm que saudade eu estava de você. — disse sorrindo e com a alma em festa.

O ruivo, mesmo de olhos fechados e sonolento, deixou escapar dos lábios um sorriso antes de soltar um pequeno resmungo.

Estava exausto. Mal havia deitado na cama para dormir, mas mesmo seu corpo implorando por descanso precisava muito mais de Afrodite.

— Boa noite _Ma Rose_. — respondeu com um sussurro preguiçoso e sem abrir os olhos.

— Bom dia! Já é de manhã.

Aquário sorriu e lentamente girou o corpo por debaixo do sueco até ficar de frente para ele, então o abraçou com carinho e finalmente abriu os olhos para admirar o rosto do amor de sua vida bem de pertinho.

— Eu ainda _non_ dormi, então é boa noite. — sorriu e roubou um pequeno beijo — Também estava louco de saudade... Quase duas semanas sem ver você.

— Hum... a gata estava com tanta saudades que nem me avisou que viria hoje. — murmurou manhoso.

— Você estava com aquela lenhadora machona por isso _non_ subi, mas eu te mandei um sms.

— Me mandou um torpedo? Nem olhei o celular, desci junto com a Mosca... e não fala assim dela... Mas o que veio fazer na Grécia no meio da noite?

Camus piscou os olhos, coçou os cabelos bagunçados e se ajeitou melhor na cama lutando contra o sono.

— Gêmeos...

— O que tem o Coiso?

— Ele me ligou esta noite... Quer dizer, ontem à noite... — se corrigiu — Porque descobriu quem estava desviando as armas russas que estávamos mandando para a América do Sul. Há meses que parte da carga desaparecia ao passar pela Grécia e obviamente os homens dele estavam envolvidos... A novidade foi que dois dos meus também estavam.

— Aquenda o babado! — o sueco arregalou os olhos — E quem são os malassombrados?

— Quem eram. — Camus franziu as sobrancelhas — Yerik e Misha Sergeevich Barsukov. Dois irmãos canalhas que faziam parte de uma gangue falida de São Petersburgo, a Tambovskaya. Eles filiaram-se à Vory v Zakone quando uma das células deles caiu e perderam contingente e influência, e mesmo jurando lealdade a mim e andando na linha nunca me convenceram totalmente... Bem, eu _non _estava errado. Há cerca de dois meses coloquei Chesla e Miroslav na cola deles, mas foi Gêmeos e seus homens que descobriram que estavam atuando aqui, na Grécia. Eles forjavam um saque ao depósito de armas e depois trocavam por cocaína, que era arranjada pelos homens de Gêmeos. Os gregos vendem as armas por fora, os russos a droga e ambos ganham um extra, enquanto nós ficamos no prejuízo, já que a culpa do saque eles colocavam na conta dos iranianos... Enfim, a troca iria acontecer nesta madrugada e o Grande Mestre fez questão de atocaia-los pessoalmente e me dar a honra de fazer o mesmo. Por isso ele me ligou em cima da hora e nem pude te avisar direito.

— O Coiso também matou os cafuçu dele?

— _Oui._ — Camus sorriu satisfeito apertando o namorado contra o corpo — Gêmeos parecia ter o diabo no couro e eu _non_ estava muito melhor.

— Hum... eu faço uma ideia. Ultimamente eu estou preferindo ter uma cólica renal do que ter de olhar para a cara daquele encosto.

— Sabe que uma traição dessas proporções _non_ tem perdão. Apagamos todo mundo, recuperamos a carga e a essa altura, enquanto os homens de confiança do Patriarca guardam as armas, Andreas e Victor estão vindo para cá para reestabelecermos uma nova rota segura para a América do Sul, então antes que eles cheguem preciso dormir nem que seja um pouco.

— Uhhm... queria tanto ficar aqui com você. — aninhou-se todo no aquariano — Mas preciso descer para o Templo de Baco. Hoje é o primeiro dia dos novos bacantes e a diretoria tem que estar presente lá para receber a putaiada... Te vejo a noite?

— _Oui_. Aproveitei a vinda para trazer Hyoga. Pretendo passar algum tempo na Grécia. Hyoga precisa treinar com os outros aprendizes e parece que Mu quer uma ajuda com Kiki. Sabe que ele _non_ confia em deixar o menino treinar com os outros garotos, então fará bem para nosso filho ficar um pouco no Santuário com outra criança.

Foi só falar do filho que o garoto deu dois toques na porta já se anunciando.

— Estou entrando! — Hyoga avisou em voz alta.

Camus e Afrodite riram, mas não se incomodaram com a posição íntima em que estavam, aconchegados um ao outro na cama. Hyoga já era maduro o suficiente para lidar com cenas como aquela.

— Ei _Maman_, o _pére_ precisa descansar. — o loirinho ria divertido ao rodear a cama e puxar Peixes por uma das mãos — Depois vocês namoram. Vem tomar café comigo, deixa o ele dormir.

— Ah, _oui_! Eu realmente preciso, _Ma Belle_. Passei a noite quebrando a cara daqueles porcos traidores e ainda tendo de aturar o pulha do Gêmeos... Estou acabado. — fez um carinho no rosto de Afrodite e deu um tapinha em suas nádegas — Vá tomar café com Hyoga. Mais tarde nós nos entretemos.

— Certo. Até mais tarde então, _mon amour_. — disse Peixes, e com um beijo despediu-se do namorado para correr até o filho e de mãos dadas partirem à cozinha.

Aos risos tomaram o café desfrutando da companhia um do outro até Peixes subir para próxima Casa para se aprontar.

Casa de Virgem

Tirar Mu de Áries da cama era sempre uma tarefa difícil. Infinitamente mais fácil era leva-lo para ela, mas Shaka de Virgem executava ambas as manobras com extrema facilidade e satisfação.

Naquela manhã não foi diferente. Cinco minutos antes do despertador tocar o indiano recostava seu rosto ao do lemuriano e o despertava docemente com beijos suaves e toques amenos enquanto o chamava aos sussurros, então quando Mu abria os olhos sorriam preguiçosamente um para o outro, aninhavam-se entre os lençóis e após alguns preguiçosos minutos ali, quando o despertador finalmente tocava, Áries arrastava-se até o banheiro dentro do quarto e ainda sonolento se enfiava debaixo da ducha para começar mais um dia de labuta.

Era isso que fazia naquela manhã quando, com a cabeça debaixo da cascata d´água morna e os cotovelos apoiados no mármore esverdeado da parede do boxe, ouviu a porta de vidro ser aberta e logo sentiu mãos delicadas e firmes correrem por seu torso acariciando-lhe o peito. Suspirou lânguido de olhos fechados, e esboçou um sorriso quando o corpo quente do outro colou-se ao seu.

Como lhe aprazia aquela ousadia matinal do indiano!

Vagarosamente Mu se virou de frente para ele e apertando-lhe o corpo perfeitamente esculturado tomou-lhe a boca cálida num beijo voluptuoso. Momentos depois Shaka já tinha o peito e ambas as mãos espalmadas junto no mármore irrigado enquanto seu hálito condensado misturava-se ao vapor d´água que embaçava o vidro.

O cheiro de sexo era temperado pelo aroma aprazível de lavanda que exalava dos cabelos molhados de Mu. As mãos suaves, quase etéreas, porém fortes, do ferreiro seguravam firme a cintura do outro enquanto a penetração era lenta e constante, e quando estavam firmemente conectados, de carne e alma, eis que três toques fracos na porta e uma voz angelical e potente os puxaram de volta à realidade.

— Baba, papai, o Kiki fez o café da manhã!... — disse animado, e não havendo resposta imediata inquiriu: — Papai?... Você tá ai? O Kiki tá ouvindo o chuveiro.

Do lado de dentro do banheiro Mu resmungou baixinho:

— Mas que droga! — havia perdido completamente a concentração no que fazia, e assim que seu cérebro conseguiu processar qualquer coisa gritou em resposta — OI... FILHO!... ESTOU SIM. PAPAI... TÁ...TÁ ... TOMANDO BANHO!

Mal tinha respondido e ainda meio atordoado, com a cascata d´água a cair-lhe pelo rosto corado o obrigando a manter os olhos fechados, sentiu os dedos esguios de Shaka deslizarem por seu pescoço arranhando a pele alva até fecharem-se nos cabelos da nuca com força.

— Por Buda... Continue... não pare... — a ordem fora dita em voz baixa e entrecortada.

Imediatamente, e muito instigado, Mu se inclinou para frente e abriu os olhos, então retomou os movimentos de vai e vem, agora de forma mais frenética, ao passo que mordia a própria boca para não fazer qualquer barulho.

Se os deuses colaborassem consigo teria alguns minutinhos ainda para cumprir aquela deliciosa tarefa de satisfazer o marido, ao contrário de Kiki, que não parecia nem um pouco a fim de colaborar.

— Vai demorá? — a voz infantil interrogou novamente do outro lado da porta.

Aflito, Mu achava dificuldade em conseguir conciliar as perguntas do filho com as reboladas deliciosas de Shaka, que o provocava e o colocava em uma situação deveras delicada.

— Sim!... Hmmm Não... Um pouco... — disse sem saber ao certo o que saia de sua boca — Eu... Eu já vou, filho.

— E cadê o Baba? Ele não tá aqui no quarto. Ele tá aí também? — perguntou Kiki sem misericórdia.

Sem abrir os olhos Shaka virou o rosto para trás e balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano num movimento frenético que indicava negativa.

— Não!... Quer dizer... Sim! — Mu respondeu vacilante.

Novamente Shaka balançou a cabeça, agora com um gesto ainda mais efusivo.

— Ele tá aqui sim, filhote. — falou em voz alta, depois lançou o corpo para frente prensando o virginiano contra o mármore molhado, então sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele: — Eu não vou mentir para o nosso filho. Até porque ele sabe que você está aqui, Luz da minha vida. — riu ao retomar o vai e vem, e nessa hora Shaka arregalou os olhos o encarando em repreensão, pois já sabia o que viria a seguir.

— BABA? BABA! O KIKI FEZ SAMOSAS PRO CAFÉ! — disse a voz alegre do outro lado da madeira, e o silêncio do pai indiano fomentou ainda mais a curiosidade do garotinho — O que você tá fazendo aí, Baba?

Shaka encostou a testa no mármore e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Mu de Áries, se você parar agora eu arranco sua alma do corpo! — sussurrou levanto a mão ao próprio pênis estimulando-se a fim de agilizar as coisas — Estou quase... lá... só preciso de... — disse sôfrego levando a mão que tinha livre às nádegas do marido o puxando contra si e insinuando para que se movesse mais intensamente — Dá um jeito nele.

Mu suou frio, e com um calafrio prazeroso que sentiu correr por toda a espinha dorsal começou a estocar o indiano com furor.

Se interrompesse o ato Shaka certamente não lhe arrancaria a alma do corpo, mas sua índole e senso de dever jamais permitiriam que deixasse seu marido fogoso insatisfeito.

— Baba? — Kiki chamou mais uma vez atrás da porta, já meio preocupado — Por que o Baba não responde?

— Ele não... não pode falar agora, filho. — disse Mu enquanto mordiscava os ombros de Shaka.

— Por quê? — uma nova pergunta sem nenhuma misericórdia.

— Pelos deuses... — o ariano quase chorou — Porque... aaaaah... porque... porque ele está com dor de barriga... E... dói tanto que... o pobrezinho não pode... nem falar. — não conseguiu conter a própria risada. A benção de ser pai tinha de fato seu preço. — Filho, espera a gente na cozinha... Faz... hmmm... faz um sanduíche para o papai que ele já vai lá.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, um lemuriano de 6 anos, da altura de um pônei dos menorzinhos, arrepiados cabelos de um laranja vulcânico e curiosíssimos olhos lilases fez um biquinho e franziu a testa quase unindo os graciosos pontinhos violetas no centro dela.

— O Kiki faz, mas o Kiki fez samosas também e o papai vai comê elas! — balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano repreendendo o pai lemuriano, idêntico ao gesto que Shaka fazia, mas logo em seguida teve uma brilhante ideia e seu rosto iluminou-se com nova euforia — O Kiki vai fazê leite de magnésia po Baba, pa dor de barriga. — avisou elevando o tom de voz e já saiu correndo em direção à cozinha.

— Oh Buda, não quero nem ver o estado da... aaah... minha cozinha. — do lado de dentro do banheiro Shaka soltou um suspiro abafado junto de um gemido contido ao atingir o orgasmo.

Beijando os ombros de pele cor de mel do marido Mu riu divertido.

— Me deve um beijo. — disse sorridente quando Shaka virou de frente para si, e ao ganhar seu prêmio imediatamente em seguida segurou no rosto dele e lhe roubou outro beijo — Dois beijos! Um por me manter concentrado, outro por me manter firme. — riu olhando para baixo, para o pênis ainda ereto, enquanto colocava o chuveiro no modo frio e se aprumava para terminar o banho com uma ducha gelada.

– Resolvemos isso hoje à noite. — Shaka sorriu sensual dando um tapa nas nádegas firmes do marido.

Pouco mais de dez minutos se passaram até que ambos finalmente deixaram o quarto já vestidos e recompostos, Shaka com sua habitual túnica budista, Mu com roupas civis de estilo despojado e confortável, e caminharam lado a lado até a cozinha. Quando entraram eis que além do pandemônio já esperado causado por Kiki estavam ali os dois discípulos do Santo de Virgem, a quem ele vinha treinado há cerca de dois anos por exigência do Grande Mestre.

— Shiva, Ágora? — disse Shaka surpreso em vê-los sentados à mesa atrás de enormes tigelas cheias com cereal colorido, leite, alguns gomos de tangerina e fatias de pão de forma enroladas e recheadas com folhas de amoreira. Havia uma no jardim do Sexto Templo.

— Mestre! — disseram quase em uníssono os dois rapazes ao erguerem os olhos para a figura altiva parada no batente da porta. Imediatamente ambos se levantaram de seus assentos e a passos ligeiros foram até ele, dobraram os joelhos e beijaram seus pés.

— Mas, o que fazem aqui tão cedo? Que inconvenientes! — Shaka perguntou, enquanto a seu lado Mu revirava os olhos, incomodado com aquele gesto dos dois adolescentes que pareciam adorar a Virgem de fato como uma verdadeira divindade.

Os ignorando Áries foi até a mesa vasculhar se havia algo minimamente comestível em meio àquela anarquia de toda sorte de migalhas, leite derramado, cereal em vários formatos e cores, folhas e dinossauros de borracha.

— Olha papai, eles colocaram as samosas dento do cereal. Não sabem nem comê direito. — disse Kiki apontando para as fatias de pão com as folhas de amoreira nas tigelas dos dois discípulos enquanto ria, depois deu a volta na mesa e esticando os bracinhos alcançou um prato onde havia um embaralhado de pão amassado molhado no leite, cereais, apenas os em formato de X, mel e pétalas de amor perfeito fresquinhas colhidas na hora. Shaka o tinha ensinado apreciar e reconhecer vários tipos de folhas e flores comestíveis que havia em seu jardim — O Kiki fez o seu sanduíche. Toma. Come tudo pá não comê bestera na rua. — apontou o dedinho para o pai lemuriano.

Mu olhou pra o "apetitoso" café da manhã, depois para os discípulos do marido que o encaravam em expectativa para ver se ele iria comer aquela gororoba, e deu um longo suspiro. Ser pai de um lemurianinho hiperativo e marido do homem mais próximo de Buda e os deuses também tinha seu preço.

— Hmmm que delícia. — disse fingindo animação ao pegar o filho no colo — Papai vai pegar só um pedacinho porque está atrasado, está bem? Mas aproveita que já fez tanto papá gostoso e sirva bem as visitas, filhotinho. Tenho certeza de que Shiva e Ágora vão adorar. Não vão? — lançou um olhar sacana e um sorriso maldoso para os dois, cujas fisionomias na mesma hora transfiguraram-se em caretas de desespero.

— Ah... s-sim. — disse gaguejante o Cavaleiro de Pavão.

Já o Cavaleiro de Lótus tudo que conseguiu fazer foi correr os olhos miúdos pelo caos sobre a mesa e pôr a mão no coração.

— Ótimo! — disse Mu apanhando uma beliscadinha do "sanduíche" feito por Kiki, depois o colocou no chão lhe dando um beijinho na testa — Hum! Está delicioso filhotinho, mas realmente o papai tem que ir.

Sem perder mais tempo, e antes que fosse obrigado a comer aquela combinação catastrófica, Mu foi até Shaka, que aos resmungos já começava a lidar com aquela bagunça toda ajudado pelos dois cavaleiros de Prata, então o abraçou por trás carinhosamente, juntou os longuíssimos cabelos loiros que tanto amava com uma das mãos e depois de aspirar o perfume deles deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação os puxou para o lado e lhe beijou a nuca quente. Gesto que fez o virginiano encolher ligeiramente os ombros ao sentir um arrepio.

— Vou comer algo no trabalho, amor. — disse normalmente, depois reduziu o tom de voz a um sussurro — De noite vou cobrar a minha recompensa pelos meus talentos matinais. — afastou-se e apressado, enquanto enrolava o longo lenço vermelho no pescoço, caminhou em direção à saída da cozinha — Até mais B1 e B2. Tchau filhotinho!

— Tchau papai! — Kiki respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que corria em torno da mesa e com pequenos saltinhos apanhava da superfície uma amora ou cereal que ia direto para sua boca.

— Kirian pare de correr! Vai acabar caindo. — disse Shaka em voz alta e autoritária, e virando-se para Mu esticou o braço e o segurou pelo lenço vermelho — Espere aí, marido. Leve pelo menos umas frutas. Pavão, pegue uma vasilha na dispensa.

— Sim mestre! — respondeu o rapazote prontamente executando a ordem.

Quando voltou a entregou a Virgem que colocou ali duas maçãs verdes, uvas, algumas fatias de melão que apanhou da geladeira, também queijo branco e uma banana enrolada em um guardanapo de papel. Foi tudo que conseguiu resgatar daquela bagunça sem fim.

— NÃO! Banana não! — Mu reclamou de olhos arregalados.

— Para de frescura, Mu. A Geisty gosta de banana, é para ela. — disse Shaka fechando a vasilha e a entregando ao ariano, que não parecia nada feliz.

— Ah, essa merda vai impregnar tudo com esse cheiro nojento. Vai ficar tudo com gosto de inferno. — resmungou fazendo uma careta de nojo e logo saiu torcendo o nariz. Se havia um alimento que Mu de Áries realmente repudiava, era banana.

Assim que o lemuriano saiu Shaka correu até a mesa para acudir Kiki que havia se enroscado em uma das cadeiras e ido parar no chão com tigela de cereal e tudo.

— _Are_! Eu não disse para você parar com essa correria porque iria acabar caindo? — repreendeu o pequeno que choramingava no chão todo sujo de leite — Mas ninguém escuta Shaka nessa casa. Shaka é uma vitrola sem agulha. Mudo, mudo! O que ele fala aqui nem o marido e nem o filho escutam.

— Babaaaa! Pega o Kiki. — esticou os bracinhos para o pai indiano pedindo colo, e assim que Virgem tomou o menininho nos braços sentiu que ele estava quente. Rapidamente colocou a mão em sua fronte e comprovou a suspeita.

— Por Buda, você está com febre de novo, filho! Está sentindo alguma coisa? — perguntou apreensivo abrindo os olhos e encarando o olhar lastimoso do pequeno lemuriano.

— O Kiki ficou tonto... e ele não viu a cadeira, Baba. — disse esfregando com os dedinhos o nariz que escorria.

— Está tudo bem com o pequeno mestre, mestre Shaka? — perguntou Shiva que junto de Ágora aproximara-se deles, preocupados.

— Eu creio que sim... A tontura deve ser devido à febre. Mas ele vem tendo essas febres matinais com certa frequência... Deve ser porque fica no sereno até tarde atrás daquelas formigas nojentas no jardim, né Kirian?

— É que elas só fazem a casinha de noite, Baba. — justificou o pequeno ariano balançando a cabeça.

— Hum... Vamos, eu vou te dar um banho e um antitérmico. E vocês dois, recolham tudo isso, limpem minha cozinha e depois meditem no altar até o Sol se pôr. Estou monitorando o Cosmo fraco e insignificante de vocês e estão arrastando a minha cara nas escadarias deste Santuário de vergonha! Fortaleçam seus Cosmos através da meditação e sejam dignos dos ensinamentos de Shaka de Virgem, ou procurem um mestre à altura de vossas insignificâncias! — lançou um olhar frívolo para os discípulos que baixaram as cabeças em respeito.

— Sim mestre! Seremos dignos, mestre! — responderam em uníssono.

— Isso nós veremos. — disse Shaka, que em seguida deixou a cozinha para cuidar de Kiki e iniciar mais um dia de sua rotina conciliando as tarefas de cavaleiro de ouro com as de pai dedicado.

Casa de Gêmeos

O tempo não estava mesmo a favor da Amazona de Prata de Serpente.

Geisty apressava-se o quanto podia para chegar ao Templo das Bacantes a tempo de receber os novos funcionários, que já deveriam ter desembarcado no aeroporto de Atenas nas primeiras horas da manhã. Eram garotos e garotas vindos do Leste Europeu e América Central, e ainda que não estivesse em seu melhor dia faria as honras como sempre fizera durante esses mais de cinco anos à frente da administração do bordel junto de Afrodite e Mu, até porque já tinha perdido as esperanças de ter um dia regado à paz e harmonia; pelo menos não enquanto precisasse dividir com o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos suas horas e a casa onde decidira morar.

No início da noite anterior, contrariando o acordo pré-estabelecido assim que se deu seu regresso ao Terceiro Templo, o Patriarca invadiu o quarto dos servos — que passou a ser ocupado por Geisty depois das devidas adaptações — visivelmente agitado e sem dizer a que veio. Tal atitude contrariava gravemente a regra imposta pela amazona, a qual obrigava o grego a manter-se longe da intimidade de seus aposentos, afinal lutava por Saga, estava decidida a trazê-lo de volta, mas em hipótese alguma aceitaria ser assediada, mas inevitavelmente acabaram tendo outra discussão acalorada. Então, percebendo que Gêmeos estava fora si, e também para evitar consequências piores, Geisty deixou seu quarto e subiu para a Casa de Peixes, como vinha fazendo sempre que ele transformava a convivência já difícil em uma situação insustentável.

No entanto, naquela manhã, quando regressou, Geisty não encontrou o Patriarca ali, tampouco sentiu seu Cosmo no Santuário. Tudo indicava que ele passara a noite fora. A cama da suíte principal estava feita e a cozinha totalmente limpa. Nos últimos anos, aliás, a frequência com que Gêmeos vinha passando as noites fora do Santuário aumentara, e mesmo que tentasse e ansiasse por ignorar tal fato Geisty se sentia afrontada, com ódio daquele comportamento promíscuo e irresponsável que o geminiano parecia fazer questão de esfregar em sua cara, uma vez que aquele corpo também pertencia ao homem que amava, mas e que agora estava perdido no mais profundo vazio, em algum lugar daquela figura conturbada.

Nestes mais de cinco anos Geisty já estava muito cansada de tudo aquilo, também magoada, ferida, e com as esperanças por um fio. Muitas foram às vezes em que na solidão do silêncio da noite se perguntava chorosa por que ainda se sujeitava àquela vida. Porque se prestava aquele casamento insólito.

A resposta vinha quando se lembrava da promessa e dos votos que fizera no altar.

Na saúde e na doença...

Se Saga era doente ela não sabia. Se fora amaldiçoado, tampouco.

A verdade era que ninguém sabia nada a respeito da raiz daquele mal que se deitara sobre o Santo de Gêmeos, mas o que ainda lhe mantinha firme era a certeza de que poderia ser revertido de alguma forma. Já havia passado por situação semelhante anos antes, quando ainda eram namorados, e Geisty conseguiu reverte-la o trazendo de volta. Agora a condição dele era bem mais grave, porém não desistiria de ajuda-lo, não enquanto lhe restassem forças e amor por Saga.

Mandando para longe a melancolia, já que de nada adiantava deixar que ela se instalasse, apressada Geisty foi até a penteadeira dar um último retoque no batom carmim antes de deixar o quarto, mas quando se inclinou para olhar no espelho eis que viu refletido nele a figura soturna do Patriarca parado no batente da porta feito um espectro a lhe encarar com os olhos escarlates faiscantes.

A amazona soltou uma lufada de ar, sem tirar os olhos raivosos do reflexo que a fitava desde a porta, e quando fechou o batom já pensando em joga-lo na gaveta abandonou a ação para com ele ainda na mão virar-se para trás e olhar diretamente para Gêmeos. Sua figura repreensível de imediato lhe causou repulsa e revolta. A camisa preta estava toda amarrotada, alguns botões abotoados fora das casas. Notou a falta da gravata e do blazer costumeiros, mas sem dúvida o que mais se sobressaía era o cheiro ocre de whisky que exalava dele e se misturava ao de sangue seco juntamente com uns toques de nicotina e perfume feminino barato.

— De novo você aqui? — disse com a voz irritada enquanto seguia a passos duros e decididos em sua direção disposta a pôr o Patriarca para fora de seu aposento — Eu falei noite passada que não quero você entrando no meu quarto. — espalmou a mão esquerda no peito avantajado do cavaleiro e com um forte empurrão o fez galgar até o lado de fora do batente enquanto com a mão direita segurou na porta pronta para fecha-la.

Mas a tentativa foi em vão.

Dando um passo trôpego à frente Gêmeos venceu a força contraria que a amazona fazia e adentrou o recinto a fazendo recuar, e agora ele se segurava a porta com uma das mãos.

— Esse caralho aqui é o meu Templo e eu entro onde eu quiser! — respondeu com a voz em tom elevado, porém rouca e pastosa pelo alto grau de embriaguez, batendo em seguida a porta atrás de si com força suficiente para que o som se propagasse em eco por toda a Casa de Gêmeos.

Geisty deu uma bufada.

E lá estava o motivo de seu mau humor matinal: a rotina de incontáveis brigas e discussões com aquele que controlava o corpo do marido.

— Ah, _ma che cazzo_! Hoje não! Inferno! Estou atrasada e não estou com tempo para lidar com estupor bêbado. — disse mais uma vez a amazona, que o encarava sem demonstrar medo, embora Gêmeos, além de ser um cavaleiro de Ouro, tivesse um porte muito mais avantajado e fosse o dobro de seu tamanho — Saia daqui! Agora! — disse com o dedo em riste em direção à saída.

Mas o geminiano não apenas não saiu como cruzou os braços impondo sua presença.

Saga sempre fora um homem corpulento naturalmente, forte, de físico vultoso, mas nos últimos anos aquela versão nefasta do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos passou a ser aficionada por sua imagem, por parecer sempre mais forte, maior, melhor, e além de exigir de seus cavaleiros treinamentos físicos intensos ele mesmo passou a fazê-los sem ponderação, o que o tornou um brutamontes de musculatura exagerada. Geisty tinha certeza de que o geminiano se dispunha a isso para de todas as formas exibir sua superioridade, tornando inquestionável sua megalomania. Por conta disso a amazona olhava com desdém para a enorme figura à sua frente que tentava intimida-la em vão, ao contrário, ela o achava ridículo e tinha certeza que só estava tão alto porque usava sapatos com saltos internos.

— Onde você passou a noite, sua cretina? Por que aqui eu sei que não foi... — fungou, esfregando o nariz e em seguida apontou para a ampla cama próxima a janela que estava aberta — Nesse seu quarto precioso. Foi dormir com um dos pederastas dos teus amigos? — Gêmeos perguntou dando mais um passo à frente até ficar centímetros da italiana, que podia sentir o hálito alcoólico dele tocar seu rosto fresco e recém-maquiado.

—Ah, mas é sério isso? Você agora virou o quê? Fiscal de cama? É mais uma função dentre as tantas que você já tem? Por isso que já começou cedo, né? Para dar tempo de executar todas durante o dia. Mas, quer saber, senhor Fiscal: Não te interessa! Eu só te garanto que não foi em um bordel sujo igual ao que você deve ter passado... se embebedando e se esfregando em puta barata... seu babaca asqueroso. — disse com ódio em cada palavra pronunciada e o rosto contorcido em ranço puro e genuíno.

Geisty imaginava que ele tinha passado a noite em um bordel, já que notara manchas de sangue e batom em sua roupa. Não sabia ainda das execuções sumárias que ele havia engendrado naquela noite junto de Camus de Aquário, mas essas também passaram a ser tão corriqueiras ao longo desses anos que nem lhes eram mais novidade.

— Foda-se! — o grego berrou soltando perdigotos no rosto da amazona, que de ponto levou a mão para limpar com perceptível asco — Já que a puta cara e de luxo com quem sou casado não se dispõe a me satisfazer... existe as outras. Você não presta para nada nessa merda de casamento. NADA! — berrou descontrolado, com o rosto contorcido em raiva enquanto cambaleava pelejando para manter-se de pé — Você é uma inútil, então... eu faço da minha vida o que eu bem quiser, certo?

— Errado! — Geisty respondeu no mesmo tom enfurecido, o encarando nos olhos viperinos com os seus violáceos e selvagens, enquanto enumerava com os dedos erguidos em riste — A esposa, esse Templo, o trono, este corpo que você está fodendo com a saúde dia após dia, a vida que você finge viver... NADA disso é seu, seu filho da puta hedonista do caralho! Tudo isso é do Saga, e não tem nada que você possa fazer que irá mudar essa realidade dos fatos. — Gêmeos crispou os olhos e contraiu os lábios por um momento — Mas isso você já sabe faz tempo, só está fingindo demência, então faça o favor de economizar meu tempo, que é precioso.

Já farta daquela discussão inútil que nunca levava a lugar algum, Geisty se apressou em guardar o batom e quando estava pronta para mais uma vez sair de seu quarto foi surpreendida por uma gargalhada debochada.

— O Saga, Serpente?... De novo essa ladainha da esposinha à espera do marido? O príncipe no cavalo branco com quem você acredita ter se casado sumiu! Já faz anos que ele te deixou. Aceite! E sabe por quê? Porque ele era um fraco. E você? Você é uma mulherzinha de mente pequena... Limitada... Você poderia ter tudo! Tudo! Mas fica aì... se guardando para o Saga, para pequenez dele... — disse se abaixando e quase tocando no rosto de Geisty com seus lábios curvados em um sorriso hediondo — Nunca se perguntou por que eu estou aqui, amazona?... Porque Saga não se importa com você, não se importa com esse Santuário... Por isso eu estou aqui. Eu agarrei a vida que ele resolveu deixar para trás. Agora ela é minha... MINHA! Sou o futuro! Sem mim esse Santuário não seria nada!... Assim como você, que nunca foi merda nenhuma, ao ponto de quase ir parar nas mãos dos russos e ser deixada em uma vala podre qualquer, mas agora é um pouco mais que uma puta barata como as que eu estava agora a pouco... Só você que não enxerga isso, Serpente.

Mesmo que já tivesse ouvido tudo aquilo antes, era impossível para a amazona não revidar, por isso estreitou os olhos, trincou os dentes e bufou raivosa apontando o dedo de longas unhas esmaltadas em púrpura para o rosto desdenhoso à sua frente.

— Dobre essa tua língua venenosa para falar do meu marido. — disse com a voz rouca e engasgada de ódio, depois o empurrou para longe de si o fazendo cambalear ligeiramente para trás — Você não vai me fazer desistir de tentar trazê-lo de volta, porque eu sei que é isso que você quer, mas eu não vou desistir, porque do contrário que diz, eu sou grande! Sou uma amazona de Atena! Tente me diminuir o quanto você quiser, até mesmo a me reduzir à sua laia, mas já adianto, não vai conseguir... Saga vai voltar nem que seja apenas para que eu possa arrebentar a cara dele por ter me feito passar por tudo isso e esperar esse tempo todo. — se encararam firme por um breve momento até que Geisty passou a mão ligeira na franja tirando os fios de seus olhos e sussurrou — Hum... você não é digno nem da minha ira. Cada vez que tenta impor essa sua superioridade de botequim para cima de mim eu tenho é vontade de rir do quanto você é ridículo.

— Eu não tento, eu sou superior a você! Do contrário você não estaria ainda se rastejando por aqui, pelo meu Templo. Se está aqui ainda e viva é somente porque eu quero.

Quando a amazona franziu as sobrancelhas negras e cuidadosamente delineadas já pronta para responder a ele a voz de Mu a chamando do lado de fora da Terceira Casa a fez se calar.

— GEISTY!

A voz do lemuriano fora o gongo que definia o fim de mais um round entre o casal.

Respirando fundo a italiana respondeu de volta com um berro, bem típico seu.

— JÁ VOU! — disse, depois olhou mais uma vez para o geminiano e selando aquela trégua imposta pelo acaso falou, agora em voz baixa, porém extremamente firme:

— Não quero te ver de novo no meu quarto, estrupício! Cumpra com o nosso trato. Honre essas calças que você veste... Pelo menos isso! — ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e sem cortar o contato visual seguiu em direção à porta, mas antes de deixar o quarto apenas segurou na maçaneta e parou — E nem pense em deitar imundo como está na minha cama... Melhor! Nem pense em deitar na minha cama. Deita na sua. Você tem os aposentos do Patriarca, que é muito aquém do que merece, além da suíte principal desse Templo... Faça bom uso dela e deixa meu quarto só para meu uso.

Se apoiando na parede atrás de si e com ar desdenhoso o Grande Mestre abanou a mão para ela sem se abalar com as instruções dadas.

— Acho melhor se apressar, Serpente. — disse debochado — Não quer deixar os seus amigos te esperando, não?... Vá lá, vá com os seus. Ao contrário de mim o seu lugar é naquele bordel mesmo, junto das piranhas e daqueles viados ridículos... De onde, aliás, você nunca devia ter saído.

Com o rosto contorcido em uma carranca zangada Geisty abriu a porta com um solavanco, mas antes de passar pelo batente exibiu o dedo médio para o geminiano, que soltou uma risada cínica. Ao sair ela bateu a porta atrás de si e caminhou a passos pesados em direção aos dois cavaleiros que a esperavam apreensivos do lado de fora.

Quando avistou a amiga Afrodite soltou um suspiro tedioso e Mu um resmungo.

— Nossa os berros estavam particularmente altos hoje. — constatou o lemuriano.

— Pela cara da bonita aquela alma sebosa deve estar fazendo a lôca já de manhã. — cochichou com Mu que estava ao seu lado — Ah, Dadá, que provação!

— Você está vendo, bicha? Está vendo por que eu não tenho bom humor matinal? — disse a amazona ao chegar perto deles — Essa hora da manhã e aquele estupor já me enlouquecendo. — suspirou irritada, mas logo estranhou o amigo ariano estar tapando o nariz e a boca com o lenço vermelho e isso a deixou mais curiosa — Bom dia, Mu... Por que está tapando o nariz? Afrodite nem está tão fedorento de perfume hoje.

— Bom dia, Geisty! — Mu respondeu estendo a marmita com frutas que Virgem lhe dera antes de sair de casa — É que Shaka mandou a porcaria de uma banana para você. Está aí dentro. Pode pegar, mas coma essa merda longe de mim, por favor.

— Ah! — ela pegou a vasilha já a abrindo — Que gentil! Muito obrigada!... Ainda bem que foi só a banana, sem chai. Pelo menos alguma coisa boa nesse começo de dia.

— Como assim, Mosca ingrata? O meu suco de luz feito com todo o carinho não conta? Já vai botar ovos nele e na minha boa intenção? — reclamou o pisciano.

— Conta sim, bicha linda. Claro que conta! — disse puxando o sueco e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha a marcando de carmim.

— Hum. Bom que conte! E para mim? O que o Buda loirudo mandou? — disse Peixes esticando os olhos para dentro da marmitinha.

— Pode pegar o que você quiser, Dido. — disse Mu já caminhando na frente deles para fugir do cheiro da banana — A manhã lá em casa foi meio conturbada. Kiki resolveu fazer o café da manhã, aqueles dois palhaços dos discípulos do Shaka estavam lá e ele não teve tempo de mandar nada melhor para vocês além de frutas. Têm sorte de não ter trazido umas samosas de pão pisoteado no leite recheadas com pétalas de amor perfeito... especialidade do meu filhote. — riu pensando que há essa hora Shaka deveria estar enlouquecido na Sexta Casa.

Geisty guardou a banana para comer no Templo de Baco, pois sabia que o ariano passava mal só com o cheiro, e puxando Afrodite pelo braço alcançou Mu se colocando entre eles, então enlaçou os braços de ambos e com passos sincronizados seguiram descendo as escadarias.

— Então você deve estar com fome. — disse a amazona puxando o ariano para mais perto de si — Hoje adiantamos a hora do almoço então e eu farei macarrão com salsicha para a gente lá no Templo. — deu uma piscadinha para ele.

— Aí eu vi vantagem! — Mu riu junto dos dois amigos.

— Vamos lá, Trio Ternura. Hoje é só mais um dia de labuta no Templo das Bacantes. — disse Geisty, que sentia que sua força vinha grande parte dos amigos, em especial de Mu e Afrodite, que nesses anos em que lutava para trazer Saga de volta jamais a deixaram desamparada.

**Dicionário Afroditesco.**

**Picumã** de Equê – peruca.

**Ridicar** – negar, ato de ser mesquinho, sovina.


	2. Trio Ternura em: Sob Nova Direção

***************************** Cap 2** **Trio Ternura em: Sob Nova Direção *************************

O Templo das Bacantes.

Há cinco anos o ambicioso e audacioso empreendimento erguido por Saga de Gêmeos para livrar Geisty da morte e pagar as dívidas oriundas do roubo aos cassinos da Vory v Zakone, legado gentilmente deixado por seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon, reabria suas portas, agora sob nova direção.

Embora Camus de Aquário tivesse acendido como chefe absoluto da organização e consequentemente perdoado a dívida financeira e moral da Grécia para com a Rússia, que na verdade já havia sido paga há muito graças a desonestidade do antigo Vor, Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, o Santuário tinha fortes motivos para reabrir aquela que era uma de suas maiores fontes de lucro, uma vez que Atena ainda estava desaparecida. E sendo justamente a presença da deusa suas garantias de prosperidade e temperança, na ausência dela não lhes restava muitas escolhas.

O Patriarca, que nunca abandonara as buscas por Atena, desde que sucumbiu a seu lado mal as tornara ainda mais intensas. Gêmeos queria encontrar a jovem deusa a todo custo. Acreditava que ela ainda estava viva, já que nunca um corpo fora achado, pois ela representava uma ameaça direta à sua ascensão absoluta ao poder.

Por isso que, agora muito mais focado em descobrir o paradeiro de Atena, aumentar seu poder e influência dentro e fora do Santuário, e tornar esse a potência bélica que sempre deveria ter sido, Gêmeos abrira mão da administração do Templo das Bacantes, mas não do negócio em si. Este o Patriarca fazia questão que perdurasse e continuasse dando os lucros necessários para bancar sua dispendiosa regência.

E ninguém melhor que três dos seus mais influentes e capazes funcionários para dar conta do recado. Embora sua relação pessoal com cada um deles não fosse das melhores — nem das piores, e sim completamente péssima — Gêmeos não podia negar que eram de uma competência inigualável. Se o Templo das Bacantes tivesse que voltar a ser o que era antes da retaliação russa, ninguém melhor que Geisty, Mu e Afrodite para dar conta do recado.

À frente do novo Templo das Bacantes os três fizeram com que em cinco anos a casa deixasse de ser apenas um bordel de luxo para entrar para o roteiro das casas noturnas alternativas mais badaladas e frequentadas da Grécia, que oferecia desde o turismo sexual para ambos os sexos até shows particulares de celebridades. Figuras influentes de dentro e fora da Grécia alugaram por vezes as dependências da casa para eventos sociais, festas e reuniões de negócios.

Assim como Áries, Peixes e Serpente, outros cavaleiros e amazonas também se mantiveram ligados ao negócio. Aldebaran de Touro agora supervisionava uma equipe inteira de bartenders e assinava os drinks mais criativos do refinado _menu_ da casa, os quais tinham uma forte influência brasileira e por isso mesmo faziam grande sucesso. Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Shura de Capricórnio ainda seguiam à frente da segurança, porém agora regiam uma equipe treinada pela máfia grega. Aiolia de Leão continuava responsável pela agiotagem da máfia grega e agora também pela gerência dos cassinos espalhados por toda a Grécia, incluso a menina dos olhos desse ramo que era o que funcionava dentro do Templo de Baco. Ele e Marin agora havia firmado compromisso e já até falavam em casamento, mas muito era exigido dos cavaleiros e também das amazonas na nova gestão do Patriarca, e tiveram que adiar os planos por diversas vezes. Águia, juntamente com Misty de Lagarto e Shina de Ofiúco agora prestavam pequenos serviços ao Templo das Bacantes quanto à gerencia e segurança das garotas e garotos que trabalhavam para a casa. A italiana e o francês desde a reabertura do bordel não mais trabalhavam como garotos de programa e agora estavam totalmente voltados para as missões do Santuário. Shina, mesmo com uma rotina intensa de treinamentos com os aspirantes a cavaleiros vez ou outra, fazia alguns shows burlescos regados a erotismo e sensualidade, mas apenas porque gostava tanto da vida noturna e subversiva quando dos olhos masculinos a cobiçar suas carnes. Já Misty gostava mesmo era do dinheiro, por isso manteve-se ligado ao negócio para complementar o soldo como cavaleiro.

E era justamente o francês quem conduzia os funcionários recém chegados pelas dependências da luxuosa casa noturna.

Munidos ainda de suas poucas bagagens os belos rapazes e moças olhavam atônitos para o Templo de estrutura colossal todo erguido em mármore e granito. Diante da imensa porta de entrada ornada por duas estatuas do período clássico grego, no alto das escadas a figura esbelta de constituição física impecável, vestida dos pés à cabeça em grifes muito aquém do alcance te todos que estavam ali, corria os olhos azuis escuros por cada rosto curioso. Os fios brilhantes dourados emolduravam o rosto de feições angelicais, cútis perfeita e desciam sinuosos pelos ombros se misturando aos fios rosa algodão doce do casaco de pelos que trajava por cima de uma baby look prateada curtíssima e colada ao corpo e uma calça jeans clara em corte saint-tropez.

Os buchichos entre os jovens eram inevitáveis, pois que desde que chegaram ali toda a fama que ouviram acerca do Templo das Bacantes procedia. Um lugar esplendoroso que abrigava as maiores beldades da Europa, haja visto por quem os recepcionava logo na chegada.

Foi com um movimento beirando o plástico que a figura no alto da escada retirou os óculos escuros balançando a cabeleira loira, enquanto se anunciava aos presentes com voz forçadamente melodiosa e leve sotaque francês. Vaidoso como era não abria mão deste por julga-lo charmoso.

— Bom dia queridos novatos. Me chamo Misty, também conhecido como o Cavaleiro de Prata mais poderoso e belo dessa Era. — piscou os olhos dando um sorrisinho cretino — Com o tempo vocês vão se familiarizar com o que somos, digo, com a nossa ordem, mas por enquanto tudo que precisam saber é que nunca, jamais, devem falar de nós, cavaleiros, para qualquer cliente ou pessoa que seja, dentro ou fora deste Templo, ou serão punidos severamente. Como gerente e principal responsável por vocês, vou lhes apresentar a casa. — disse colocando os óculos no topo da cabeça e acenando com a mão esquerda para que adentrassem o salão.

— Sejam muito bem vindos ao Templo das Bacantes. A casa mais bem qualificada e frequentada de toda a Europa.

Os rapazes e moças não disfarçavam a admiração diante daquele lugar colossal que mais parecia o recanto dos deuses gregos na Terra, e Misty sentia seu ego inflado diante daqueles olhares estupefatos como se fossem direcionados a si próprio.

Com os lábios delineados em gloss rosado que marcavam um meio sorriso espalhou com ambas as mãos os cabelos sedosos pelo ar e continuou em sua apresentação.

— Mas antes de prosseguirmos, vamos pontuar algumas questões bem pertinentes. — todos voltaram suas atenções ao loiro que gesticulava as mãos no ar por vezes mexendo nos cabelos que eram jogados de um lado para o outro enquanto articulava cada palavra fazendo biquinhos, em uma clara tentativa de postura sedutora que se saía mais por esnobe — Como eu disse, essa é a casa noturna de entretenimento mais conceituada da Europa. Aqui nós só temos clientes vips, somente a nata da sociedade europeia. Somos considerados como um pedaço dos Elísios, o Paraíso, na Terra, e por conta disso um dos destinos turísticos mais disputados na Grécia com reservas agendadas com meses de antecedência. — os rostos ansiosos dos jovens pareciam vivenciar uma realidade surreal — Presamos pelo melhor atendimento porque temos uma reputação de peso a zelar, e para isso contamos com vocês. Sintam-se lisonjeados que dentre tantos candidatos a uma vaga aqui, diria até milhares, vocês foram os selecionados... Alguns matariam ou venderiam a própria alma ao Hades por uma chance como esta, então, não a desperdicem, pois como eu disse, vocês foram selecionados dentre vários, mas ninguém aqui de vocês é insubstituível.

— Quem é Hades? — cochichou um dos rapazes a outro, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

Diante dos rostos que agora demostravam certo receio o francês revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça negativamente, depois abriu um sorriso triunfante e encarou o rapaz que havia cochichado.

— Recomendo que estudem mitologia grega ou passarão vergonha aqui. Tudo neste lugar respira à ela, e tudo aqui é dedicado aos deuses que habitam o monte Olimpo, inclusive esse Templo. Essa casa, esse solo que estão pisando, meus amores, não é qualquer solo. Essa é uma construção milenar erguida nos tempos mitológicos em honra ao deus Baco. Um lugar de adoração à divindade dos excessos, em especial os sexuais. — deu uma piscadinha charmosa para o rapaz — Bem, não vamos perder mais tempo, pois tempo é dinheiro e o meu é muito precioso para ser perdido. Vamos seguir.

Dando meia volta no melhor estilo de uma top model na passarela e rebolando os quadris dentro da calça clara que no bolso traseiro trazia bordado Fendi em pedrarias, Misty seguiu pelo Templo de Baco explicando minuciosamente cada rotina de organização e horários, desde a recepção, passando pelos camarins, saídas de emergência, estacionamento e disposição dos quartos.

— No segundo andar ficam os quartos reservados a vocês. Estes já foram previamente separados por alas. Caso seja de comum acordo vocês podem trocar, mas antes precisam passar pelo meu crivo... Não se esqueçam de que tudo aqui passa pelo meu crivo. — dizia com o dedo em riste no ar.

Pousando a mão sobre o balcão amplo do bar Lagarto prosseguiu:

— O responsável pelo bar é Aldebaran. Vão saber de quem se trata assim que o virem, já que não é todo dia que se vê um brasileiro com 2,10m de puro músculo e sorriso fácil circulando por aí. O bar só ficará aberto em horário de expediente. E por que paramos aqui? Certamente que não foi para vocês brindarem seus novos empregos, mas para deixarmos claro mais uma norma importantíssima da casa: Vocês podem pedir quantas bebidas quiserem, mas estas serão pagas por vocês. Descontadas no seu pagamento semanal. Em hipótese alguma devem exceder o consumo de álcool, ficar bêbados. Caso isso ocorra será descontada uma taxa pelo dia não trabalhado e levarão uma advertência formal. Com três advertências é rua. E sem choro. Porém, devem incentivar seus clientes a consumir. Esses sim podem entrar em coma se quiserem. Vocês ganharão uma comissão por isso, nada mais justo, certo?... — com uma expressão maquiavélica no rosto angelical Lagarto gesticulava empregando suavidade em suas palavras — Aqui não irão vender somente seus corpos, mas seu tempo e sua companhia agradável, então usem da lábia para cativar os clientes e os fazerem gastar. Peçam que lhes paguem bebidas e escolham sempre, prestem atenção, os drinks mais caros do _menu_.

Nessa hora um dos novos bacantes ergueu a mão e pediu atenção sendo atendido por Misty.

— Mas senhor Misty...

— Senhor não, querido, porque senhor está no alto do Olimpo e eu sou muito jovem. Misty apenas!

— Desculpe, Misty... Se pedirmos bebidas não esbarramos na regra de não ficarmos embriagados? Eu sou muito fraco para bebidas, sabe. — disse o rapazinho que parecia ser belga arrancando risadas de alguns dos colegas de trabalho.

— Mas essa é a segunda parte da nossa política de atendimentos, meu caro... Devem seguir a norma, ou seja, peçam os drinks, façam os seus clientes gastarem o dinheiro deles, o resto deixa com a gente. Após a segunda dose pedida mandaremos os coquetéis sem álcool ou algo bem mais leve. Aldebaran e sua equipe darão um jeito para que vocês não fiquem embriagados e sim com o contracheque cheio de comissões. — disse dando um sorriso enquanto estendia os cardápios em capas de couro para os novatos — Tomem, se familiarizem com o nosso _menu_. Os estudem bem e depois os devolvam aqui. No quarto de cada um de vocês há um _menu_, digamos, especial. Nele há uma lista de entorpecentes oferecidos pela casa. Devem oferece-lo aos clientes apenas se solicitado. Agora vamos continuar que ainda temos muito o que conhecer, descendo aqui temos...

— Misty! — disse uma das jovens com forte sotaque búlgaro.

— Pois não? — deteve seus passos no início de uma escadaria em madeira talhada que dava acesso ao subsolo da construção.

— Esse... menu especial, são drogas? Eu acho que não entendi direito o idioma.

— Sim, querida, são drogas. A regra das bebidas vale também para as drogas. Sem excessos. Também não devem se drogar no horário de expediente, a menos que o seu cliente insista para que o acompanhem na onda. Caso não queiram se drogar então basta fingir, mas nunca neguem. Não queremos receber nenhuma reclamação de vocês. — disse dando as costas para descer quando se deteve para completar — Ah, e claro!... Vocês também serão comissionados por isso.

Depois de descerem as escadas de poucos degraus Lagarto parou em frente à uma grande porta em dupla face. Antes de abri-la chamou a atenção deles mais uma vez.

— Aqui fica o Cassino do Templo das Bacantes. Um dos setores mais rentáveis desta casa. É terminantemente proibido entrar aqui sem que estejam acompanhados por um cliente, e nunca, jamais, podem fazer apostas. O cassino é exclusivo para uso dos clientes. Fui claro? — perguntou enfático.

A resposta veio em uníssono

— Sim!

— Ótimo! — disse fazendo um bico que se transformou em um sorriso debochado — Mas podem, e devem, incentivar suas companhias a conhecerem as nossas roletas e mesas de aposta, é claro!

Ao dizer isso empurrou ambas as portas com um único tranco e adentrou às dependências de forma dramática. Era um salão amplo e luxuoso, embora fosse um espaço bem reservado, com diversas opções de jogos cuidadosamente organizados. A aquisição de mais essa atração ao bordel foi de grande valia, já que alavancou os lucros consideravelmente.

Batendo palmas Misty chamou a atenção dos jovens já os conduzindo de volta ao salão principal.

— Vamos andando que ainda temos alguns pormenores a tratar e meu tempo está acabando. Como eu já disse e foram informados, alguns dos nossos colaboradores são integrantes da Ordem do Exército da deusa Atena. Servimos a ela e também ao Santuário, o qual é regido por Saga, o Patriarca e o dono de tudo isso aqui. Como já os alertei também jamais devem falar de nós para quem quer que seja. Cada cavaleiro e amazona aqui está designado a uma função e irão auxiliar vocês no que for preciso. Marin, por exemplo, a encarregada de lhes tornar falantes fluentes em grego, é uma amazona de Prata e em dias ímpares treina seus aprendizes no Santuário. Não se enganem pelo olhar meigo e voz doce dela... Aquela ali sabe ser bem exigente, e caso perceba que vocês não têm classe e postura adequada para o nosso nível irá se reportar a mim para que eu resolva junto à administração. — disse pousando as duas mãos sobre o peito.

— Temos que falar em grego? — perguntou uma jovem de origem latina com um inglês sofrível.

— Mas, minha querida, é claro sim! — disse abanando afetado a mão no ar com um olhar indignado — Onde pensa que nós estamos? Na Grécia, não é mesmo? — a moça confirmou extremamente constrangida — Achou que fosse falar em que língua? Javanês? _Dieu! Putain muette!_ — meneou a cabeça negativamente soltando uma lufada de ar.

Seguiram a passos ligeiros chegando por fim à cozinha, e sem muita paciência Misty tentava dar por encerrada aquela apresentação.

— Aqui fica a cozinha. Podem fazer as suas refeições aqui, e mais adiante... depois desse corredor... — seguiu alguns passos por um corredor até parar bruscamente no meio do caminho e apontar para uma porta fechada ao fundo antes de se virar de frente para eles e encara-los com uma fisionomia séria e olhar incisivo — Ali é a sala da diretoria. Prestem muita atenção no que vou dizer. Eu sou o gerente responsável por vocês. Qualquer dúvida ou contratempo devem recorrer a mim, pois eu é quem decido se devo acionar a administração e um de seus diretores.

— E quem são os diretores? — perguntou uma das moças em um grego quase perfeito — Ali na placa está escrito Trio Ternura.

Misty de repente arregalou os olhos, espalmou ambas as mãos no peito e sorriu.

— Vão conhece-los agora. Eles acabaram de chegar. — disse animado já tomando a frente, passando pelo bolo de rostos curiosos e corpos perfeitos — Andem, venham comigo.

Quando retornaram ao salão encontraram Peixes, Áries e Serpente cruzando a grande porta de entrada aos risos descontraídos. Geisty terminava de comer a banana enviada por Shaka fazendo uma careta estranha na tentativa de não borrar o batom carmim que usava, Afrodite contava um causo enquanto parecia imitar uma galinha, na verdade imitava a própria amiga amazona, e Mu, mais afastado, e com parte do rosto ainda coberto pelo lenço vermelho para fugir do cheiro da banana, ria do pisciano.

— Ah _cazzo_ já chegaram! Eu sabia que a gente estava atrasado. — resmungou Geisty enquanto mastigava e olhava para a pequena multidão que vinha a seu encontro — Sinto muito, Misty. Tive alguns contratempos essa manhã. — disse apressada tentando engolir enquanto ia até o bar jogar a casca da fruta na lixeira.

— Um contratempo com cara de exú raivoso e coração peludo. — Afrodite completou lançando um olhar de desdém a Lagarto.

Nesses quase seis anos Peixes fizera de tudo para evitar conflitos com o Cavaleiro de Prata. Algumas vezes foi bem sucedido, outras não. Ainda não se bicavam, e embora sentisse que finalmente Misty se conformara com seu relacionamento com Camus, o pisciano se mantinha em alerta, pois só ele sabia que Lagarto era uma verdadeira bomba relógio.

— Eu também tive um contratempo hoje de manhã... no banho. — disse Mu finalmente descendo o lenço do rosto e puxando o ar profundamente — Mas agora estamos aqui. Sejam bem vindos ao Templo das Bacantes. — sorriu esbanjando todo seu carisma e simpatia.

Admirados, e também curiosos, os jovens olhavam para os três com os olhos esgazeados e os lábios entreabertos, afinal eram três figuras muito exóticas, em especial Mu, além de extremamente belas.

— Queridos, esses sãos os diretores do Templo das Bacantes. — disse Misty colocando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto apontava com a outra para cada um — Geisty, nossa diretora administrativa. Mu, nosso diretor financeiro e Escamo... — revirou os olhos enfastiado — Digo, Afrodite... nosso diretor artístico. Eles são o Trio Ternura.

Casa de Virgem, 12:05pm

A manhã correu tranquila na Sexta Casa zodiacal. Diferente do que fazia todas as sextas-feiras, naquela Shaka decidiu ficar em casa e abrir mão da feira, já que sempre levava Kiki consigo e devido à febre julgou melhor não tira-lo de casa. Ainda havia bastantes frutas e legumes frescos em casa e preparou o almoço com o que tinha, adiando a feira para domingo.

O Santo de Virgem, como havia sentenciado desde o início, nunca colocou os pés no Templo de Baco, também fazia questão de manter-se alheio a tudo que a ele dizia respeito, salvo aquilo que, por acaso, pudesse envolver Mu, e a boa alimentação do ariano era um ponto em particular, afinal não iria permitir que seu marido se empanturrasse de bobagens no trabalho se podia mantê-lo bem alimentado. "Um homem bem nutrido é um marido sempre disposto!", era a linha de pensamento que ele seguia como um mantra.

Enquanto cantarolava uma canção indiana, munido de grossas luvas de cozinha, avental e lenço na cabeça para manter os longuíssimos cabelos loiros longe da comida, Virgem retirava do forno uma suculenta torta de legumes, grão de bico e frango ao curry que em segundos perfumou toda a casa.

— Humm... está sentindo o cheiro, Kiki? É a preferida do seu pai. — disse enquanto colocava a assadeira fumegante sobre a grande mesa, onde na ponta, em meio à dezenas de lápis de cor, giz de cera, canetinhas esferográficas dinossauros e cadernos de desenho Kiki terminava seu almoço ao mesmo tempo que finalizava uma de suas obras de arte.

— É a preferida do Kiki também, Baba! — disse o pequeno lemuriano, a voz denotando uma empolgação ímpar enquanto os enormes olhos lilases erguiam-se para a torta sobre a mesa.

— Eu sei! Vou tirar uma parte para você, para comer mais tarde. Está muito quente. Agora termine seus bolinhos de espinafre e o Thali** para a gente ir levar para ele. — disse desfazendo-se das luvas e do avental. Mu havia lhe avisado por telepatia que não viria almoçar em casa, pois havia muito trabalho acumulado, e com a chegada dos novos funcionários estava tudo uma bagunça.

— Baba, o Kiki pode levar o desenho pro papai? — perguntou o garotinho enquanto mastigava avidamente um punhado de arroz com especiarias — Ele já terminou, olha! — ofereceu o papel para Shaka, que tinha algumas manchas de gordura em meio às cores que o compunham.

Virgem apanhou o desenho, e nele se podia ver um homem palito com longos cabelos num tom de roxo clarinho ao lado de outro homem palito vestido com um vestido de triangulo pintado de laranja vibrante, mas os cabelos deste eram amarelos vivos e tão longos que arrastavam pelo chão pintado de verde. Entre eles, segurando em suas mãos, havia um palitinho menor com uma cabeça imensa e uma fogueira em cima dela. Em volta da família palito, sobre o chão verde, alguns dinossauros, ou algo parecido com isso, levitavam como balões; ou simplesmente pareciam balões por serem demasiadamente redondos. Mais ao fundo, sobre uma tentativa frustrada de uma flor de lótus amarela havia uma grande televisão. Se adivinhava que era uma pelas antenas e pela tentativa de um título rabiscado na tela, "Azevinhas do destino". Era o título da novela que assistiam todas as noites.

— _Accha_! Buda! — Shaka abriu os olhos e colocou no rosto um sorriso iluminado junto das sobrancelhas loiras que se ergueram em dois arcos — Mas que coisa mais linda, filho! Somos nós! — nunca mantinha os olhos fechados quando era para apreciar algo feito por Kiki e incentivar sua criatividade.

— Sim! — disse um Kiki animadíssimo erguendo os braços rabiscados de canetinha para o alto — E estamos vendo a novela!

— Eu reparei! Está incrível!... Hoje a Samira vai comer a azevinha. No que será que ela vai se transformar? — disse o indiano visivelmente preocupado com o capítulo da novela de logo mais à noite.

— O Kiki acha que é em uma cobra! Pôque a Samira, ela é uma sirigaita muito da traiçoeira, não é Baba?

— Exatamente. Muito da mal intencionada. — disse Shaka devolvendo o desenho à mesa para recolher os lápis esparramados.

— E se quem come a azevinha vira um animal, Samira bem que merece virá uma cobra. — alertou Kiki jogando outro bolinho de espinafre na boca.

— Mas nem todas as cobras são ruins ou traiçoeiras. Sua tia é uma boa pessoa.

— Mas a tia Geisty não é cobra, Baba. Tia Geisty é Serpente!

Shaka riu do raciocínio do filho, depois olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano que indicava concordância.

— Tem toda razão. Que menino inteligente esse meu filho! Não à toa que puxou ao Baba! — disse beijando os cabelos ruivos do garotinho — Anda, vamos fazer a marmita do seu pai e levar para ele antes que se empanturre daquelas porcarias que eles comem lá naquele antro de prevaricação, fique cheio de colesterol e sem disposição para as tarefas domésticas.

— O que é prevaricação, Baba?

Pego de surpresa, Shaka pensou por alguns minutos enquanto partia a torta.

— Prevaricação é o que a Samira fez com o Pandu no quarto da Adhira. Ficaram namorando às escondidas.

Kiki arregalou os olhos e desceu da cadeira chocado.

— Mas o Pandu ele é marido da Adhira, Baba! Não pode não!

— Exato. Por isso mesmo que são dois prevaricadores que estão enganando a pobre da Adhira.

— Mas então, se prevaricação é namorar escondido, e o papai trabalha em um antro de prevaricação, então o papai está namorando às escondidas no quarto com alguém sem o senhor saber, Baba?

Shaka olhou para o filho, incrédulo.

— NÃO! — refutou alarmado — De onde você tirou isso, Kirian? Por Buda!

— Ué, o senhor que disse, Baba. — respondeu enquanto recolhia seu pratinho e o levava até a pia.

— Shaka não disse isso. E chega de perguntas e conclusões descabidas. — disse Virgem soltando os cabelos, os quais penteou rapidamente com os dedos mesmo num gesto nervoso, depois juntou a marmita em um braço e o filho no outro — Venha. Vamos descer.

— O desenho! — disse Kiki esticando-se todo, indicando com o dedinho o papel sobre a mesa.

Shaka foi até lá para que o menininho pegasse a preciosa folha, e enquanto caminhava para a saída do Templo falava com seus aprendizes por telepatia, que ainda meditavam em seu altar.

"Vocês dois. Eu posso ouvir daqui o ronco dos estômagos de vocês pedindo por alimento. Que vergonha! Estão arrastando a cara de Shaka nas escadarias do Santuário! Se não são capazes de controlar os próprios estômagos, como acham que serão capazes de controlar os vícios do corpo, os desejos da carne, os anseios do espírito e elevar seus Cosmos ao Sétimo Sentido? Nunca serão! Vocês me desonram! Concentrem-se!"

Só quando sentiu os Cosmos dos aprendizes elevarem-se ainda mais no interior da Sexta Casa foi que o Santo de Virgem deixou esta para descer até o Templo das Bacantes com a marmita para Mu.

Templo de Baco

Enquanto isso, na cozinha do Templo das Bacantes uma figura de longos e exageradamente volumosos cabelos dourados, usando uma echarpe rosa a lhe cobrir os ombros e com os lábios besuntados de gloss labial, de pé em cima do sofá proclamava em alto e bom tom:

— Meu deus todo poderoso. Como sou bonito!... Como sou forte! — Mu imitava Misty fazendo troça de seu jeito esnobe, remendando a voz forçada, enquanto passava os dedos pelos caracóis loiros da peruca que Geisty havia colocado em sua cabeça. — Sim! Mais belo do que qualquer outra coisa na Terra! A Lua, as estrelas e o Sol brilhante são insignificantes diante de mim!

Ao lado da mesa, encostada ao fogão Geisty mexia uma enorme panela de macarrão com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra segurava meia salsicha mordida. Gargalhava bem ao modo italiano, sem pudores e escandalosamente, fazendo o som da sua risada se espalhar pelo primeiro andar do Templo. Ao passo que, na mesa, enquanto separava outros produtos da mesma caixa de onde Serpente havia tirado a peruca loira e a echarpe, Afrodite tinha os olhos úmidos de tanto rir.

— Riam! Pois que vocês riem de inveja! — dizia o lemuriano enquanto balançava a echarpe e os cachos de um lado para o outro — Nada é mais bonito do que eu! Digo, belo!

— Eu tenho uma objetificação... — disse Peixes logo em seguida fazendo uma pausa — Digo, uma objeção!... Essa travessa de massa com salsicha é anos luz mais bonita que você, meu bem. — curvou-se para frente para ver de mais perto a travessa que Geisty acabava de servir à mesa. — Pelos bofes de Dadá, desse jeito não vou caber no figurino da apresentação de hoje à noite.

Nessa hora, enquanto Mu também crescia os olhos para a macarronada para lá de convidativa da amazona, eis que ouviu um chamado telepático em sua mente. Era de Kiki, que já estava começando a desenvolver seus dons lemurianos com a orientação do pai, e lhe avisava que junto de Shaka ambos o aguardavam na entrada do Templo de Baco, do lado de fora.

— O meu almoço também chegou! — disse animado e apressado em retirar a peruca e a echarpe. — Mas olha aqui, guarda um pouco desse espaguete aí para mim antes de vocês comerem tudo.

— Eu heim, santa. — disse Afrodite servindo-se de uma pequena quantia — Quem tem uma escola pública cheia de merendeiros dentro da barriga é você, gata. A gente come só para saciar a fome, né Mos...

Afrodite engoliu as palavras antes de engolir qualquer massa ou salsicha quando olhou para o lado e viu Geisty com as bochechas estufadas a mastigar ferozmente um bocado volumoso do montante que colocou no prato e que daria para alimentar pelo menos três soldados do Santuário após doze horas de serviço ininterrupto.

— Hum... Que foi? — Serpente perguntou com a boca ainda cheia percebendo o olhar incrédulo do amigo — Hum... Só você que faz dieta aqui, bicha. Eu já passo muita raiva na minha vida, não preciso ter que passar fome também.

Afrodite revirou os olhos, depois a encarou desdenhoso enquanto colocava um pequeno pedaço de salsicha na boca. Há anos invejava os amigos que podiam comer à vontade, pois manter o peso bem abaixo de seu ideal era exigência primordial para uma silhueta mais feminina, caso contrário seu disfarce de Maman Di podia cair por terra.

Já essa preocupação com o peso estava completamente fora da realidade de Mu, que já havia corrido ao encontro do esposo e do filho.

— Hummmmm... humm... nossa, Luz da minha vida. Está delicioso! — dizia o ariano que degustava a torta feita pelo marido. Ambos estavam sentados em um amplo banco de madeira abaixo do loureiro. O próprio Mu o fizera ali justamente para receber as visitas de Shaka na hora do almoço. Havia feito também uma pequena mesa de madeira. Com a relutância do virginiano em entrar no Templo de Baco era preciso adaptar-se. — E Kiki, quando for falar com o pai por telepatia você não precisa gritar, filhote. Eu te ouço com a voz da sua mente, então não precisa falar: Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, a gente já chegooooooooooooou. Vem aqui foooooooooooooooooooora. — riu olhando para o menininho que corria em volta deles chacoalhando sua capa de super herói e fazendo voar um Tiranossauro Rex perneta.

— Tá bom, papai. O Kiki só queria garantir. — disse pousando o dinossauro alado na coxa do pai lemuriano.

— Toma, abre a boca. — disse Mu dividindo com ele outro pedaço de torta.

Nessa hora, chegavam ali algumas das bacantes antigas da casa que voltavam de Rodório. Haviam ido até a feira para comprar alguns mimos e inevitavelmente pararam junto ao casal debaixo do loureiro assim que viram ali o pequeno lemuriano, xodó de todas elas.

— Kiki! Vem cá coisa fofa! — disse Karina já de braços abertos para receber o abraço, que logo veio todo animado.

— Oi Kalina! — falou o menininho aos risos enquanto ganhava beijos da loira.

— Ah, eu também quero beijo e abraço! — disse Rebeca colocando as sacolas com as compras no chão para pegar o ruivinho do colo de Karina.

— E o meu, cadê? — pediu Fúlvia dando saltinhos, e quando Kiki passou para seu colo o abraçou com força o girando no ar, depois encheu seu rosto de beijos — Você está cada dia mais parecido com seu pai. Está ficando a cara do Seu Mu! Bonito igual.

Do banco Shaka suspirou incomodado. Os anos se passavam e aquela mulher continuava uma oferecida.

— É porque o Kiki tem pintas na testa também, Fúvia. — disse o ruivinho apontando para as pintinhas — O que você tá comendo? — perguntou sem nenhuma cerimônia quando percebeu que a bacante mastigava algo.

— É bala de caramelo. Quer uma? Tem de morango e de coco também.

— Siiim, o Kiki quer de todas! — disse levantando os bracinhos.

— A lá. Perguntou para o macaco se ele quer banana. — Mu riu cutucando com o cotovelo o braço de Shaka, embora a simples menção do fruto ao qual tinha verdadeira ojeriza o fizesse contrair os ombros.

— Eu também trouxe algo aqui que você vai adorar, Kiki. Bombons de nozes e doce de abóbora. — disse Karina apanhando os doces da sacola.

— Ah, e eu comprei uns chicletes! — falou Rebeca metendo a mão no bolso dos shorts.

— Ebaaaa! Obigado tias, o Kiki quer! O Kiki quer tudo! — disse eufórico enquanto Fúlvia o colocava no chão para apanhar as balas. Kiki então correu até o pai indiano lhe entregando o dinossauro e voltou às garotas já esticando a barra da blusa para fazer uma trouxinha — Coloca aqui pro Kiki, pô favor! — lembrando-se sempre de ser educado.

— Ei! Kirian! Olha os modos! — Virgem chamou a atenção — Pegue apenas um doce e já é o suficiente. Não vá se encher de açúcar.

— Não tem problema, senhor monge. A gente compra mesmo é para dar para ele. Para quando ele vem aqui. — disse Fúlvia enchendo a trouxinha do pequeno com balas.

— O Kiki não vai pegar um só porque o Baba come tudo os doces do Kiki e deixa ele sem. — disse todo cheio de razão — Principalmente as balas de coco. Pode por mais, Fúvia. O Baba adora comer as de coco.

— KIRIAN! POR BUDA! — disse Shaka levantando-se do banco, chocado. Não podia desmentir o filho, pois seu próprio rosto, vermelho como um pimentão, o denunciava. De fato Virgem adorava os doces, principalmente as balas de coco.

— Vish, Luz da minha vida. Realmente ele puxou a você! — Mu praticamente gargalhava.

— Obigado, Kalina. Obigado Fúvia. Obigado Rebeca. — agradeceu novamente, e com a trouxinha cheia rente à barriga deu um beijinho na bochecha de cada uma antes de ir até a mesa e despejar os doces sobre ela, ficando apenas com duas balas de caramelo em cada mão — Baba guarda pro Kiki. Mas não vai comê tudo! O Kiki vai lá dentro levar essas pro Dindo e pá tia Geisty.

— Vai nada! Eu já disse que não quero você dentro desse antro de corrupção. — disse Shaka juntando os doces para coloca-los na bolsa térmica onde trouxera a marmita.

— Não era de prevaricação, Baba? — contestou o ruivinho, curioso.

— Ora, ora! Tô vendo que aprendeu uma palavra nova! — disse Mu que jogava um bolinho de espinafre na boca enquanto ria, já imaginando a saia justa que Shaka passara aquela manhã.

— O Kiki aprendeu! O Baba disse que aqui é onde as pessoas vêm namorar às escondidas com outras sem as esposas saber. Igual a Samira faz com o Pandu... Papai, o senhor também namora as escondidas aqui com alguém sem o Baba saber? — perguntou muito sério.

Mu parou de rir no mesmo instante engasgado com o bolinho de espinafre. Olhava com os olhos esbugalhados para o filho.

— C-Claro que... — tossiu finalmente conseguindo engolir o bolinho — Não... Pelos deuses! A única pessoa que seu pai namora nesse mundo é o seu Baba! Nem pense um absurdo desses, menino!

— Kirian vá logo levar essas benditas balas para sua tia e seu padrinho. E volte logo, que temos que voltar para casa. Buda! — o indiano esfregou a testa nervoso.

— Vem Kiki. — disse Karina abafando o riso enquanto pegava na mão do garotinho — Vem com a gente.

Enquanto eles seguiam para dentro do Templo, Shaka voltou a se sentar soltando um longo suspiro.

— Que diabo você falou para essa criança para ele me fazer uma pergunta dessas, Shaka?

— Nada demais. Até parece que não conhece o seu filho, Mu.

— Hum... até parece que eu não conheço você, né Luz da minha vida?... Mas, e aí? Você me mandou um sms dizendo que ele teve febre de novo. Não estou gostando nada dessas febres insistentes que ele anda tendo.

— Nem eu... Mas acho que é devido à friagem. Ele não sai daquele maldito terrário no jardim atrás de formigas.

— Pode ser. Vamos ficar de olho. Se elas persistirem acho que vou marcar uma consulta com Dr. Adônis. — aproximou-se mais e puxando o loiro pela cintura roçou o nariz em seu pescoço — Hum... a comida está ótima, mas o seu cheiro está ainda melhor, hmmm!

— Se aquiete, Mu de Áries. Estamos em público. — Shaka sorriu um tanto acanhado, mas retribuiu o carinho dando um beijo discreto e ligeiro nos lábios do lemuriano — Conserve esse seu fogo para logo mais à noite. Vou colocar Kiki na cama mais cedo, aí então a gente se entende.

— Ótimo! Vou cobrar, heim? Porque o que fez comigo hoje de manhã foi desumano!

— E quem disse que precisa cobrar? — Virgem provocou correndo a mão pelas costas do marido, e já que ali ninguém os via deu um apertão em suas nádegas.

Mu abriu um sorriso safado.

— Mesmo assim, me deixe aproveitar um pouco mais o meu maridinho enquanto o Dido e a Geisty distraem o nosso pestinha. — sussurrou Mu acariciando os longos fios loiros que tanto amava enquanto recebia mais uns beijinhos discretos do virginiano.

Momentos a sós eram tão raros que não podiam se dar ao luxo de desperdiça-los, nem que fosse apenas para trocarem alguns beijinhos debaixo do loureiro.

** O thali é uma das principais comidas típicas da Índia e consiste em vários pratos com porções pequenas de arroz, dal, iogurte, vegetais, molhos variados e pão.


	3. Show das Poderosas

***************************** Cap 3** **Show das Poderosas*************************

Templo de Baco, 22:00pm

A casa estava lotada.

Aquela era uma noite para lá de especial. Era o aniversário do agora senador Praxédes, que conseguiu acender ao poder graças a muita propina e compra de votos — financiados com ajuda das máfias grega e russa — e como fazia todos os anos as comemorações, regadas sempre a muita ostentação e subversão, se davam no Templo das Bacantes.

Desde a descoberta de Mu, há pouco mais de cinco anos, acerca da fraude envolvendo o alvará que os subordinava aos caprichos de Praxédes, o senador, na época ainda prefeito de Atenas, perdeu toda e qualquer influência sobre o Santuário, e só não sofreu represália maior por parte de Gêmeos e de Camus porque para os negócios da máfia grega e o próprio Templo das Bacantes o desprezível político era mais útil vivo que morto. Graças a seu cargo no senado Praxédes facilitava diversas políticas sociais e econômicas que beneficiavam diretamente os interesses do Santuário e seus aliados, mas as regalias que tinha antes foram completamente extintas. Agora Afrodite e Geisty não mais tinham a obrigação de fazer programas com ele, no entanto o corrupto senador insistia em vê-los se apresentar em seu aniversário.

Peixes e Serpente faziam shows periódicos e em datas comemorativas no Templo das Bacantes. Essa foi a forma que escolheram de se divertir ao mesmo tempo em que angariavam fundos para o negócio, já que, como antigas joias da casa tinham dezenas de admiradores assíduos, que mesmo sem poder tocá-los se contentavam em assisti-los no palco.

Um deles era justamente o senador Praxédes, que pagava o dobro do cache cobrado por cada um apenas para ter o privilégio de assisti-los em seu aniversário.

E lá estavam eles, cavaleiro e amazona, se preparando para a apresentação no camarim que dividiam enquanto ouviam a música abafa que vinha do salão.

— O seu ajeum* me fez ter pesadelo. — disse Afrodite enquanto de frente para o espelho espremia uma espinha do queixo. Usava um roupão de seda branco e tinha os cabelos enrolados em enormes bobs — Eu tirei um cochilo depois do almoço e sonhei com você. Sonhei que uma mosca varejeira de franjinha, cheia de olhos, todos com meia visão porque a franja tapava metade, e uma bundona gorda, botava ovos no meu convite de casamento com o Batman.

No sofá, enquanto esfregava com fúria uma porção de hidratante luminoso nas coxas e panturrilhas, Geisty deu uma alta risada.

— Convite de casamento? Bicha, você acha mesmo que o Batman um dia vai casar com você? — disse ela agora esfregando as mãos uma à outra — Inclusive, eu já te falei que acho essa tua história com o Batman bem estranha, né? Estão juntos a tantos anos e até hoje ele não te assumiu. Fica aí, no anonimato... Para mim isso tem cheiro de rabo preso. Certeza que ele é casado com alguma mulher feia e endinheirada. Inclusive, tenho certeza de que é com o dinheiro do bucho que ele te banca.

Ao ouvir aquilo Afrodite virou-se de frente para ela e a encarou nos olhos violetas, então levantou uma sobrancelha e sua fisionomia ficou séria.

— Não tem nada de estranho no meu namoro com o Batman, odiosa. Já te disse que ele é um executivo influente e muito conhecido, e que não pode revelar sua identidade porque... porque... porque ele é religioso.

— Hã?

— Isso mesmo. Na religião dele não precisa casar para não viver em pecado porque é pecado casar apenas para não continuar pecando.

— Que?... Ma _che cazzo_ de religião é essa?

— Ah, quer saber? Guarde sua opinião para você. Que ódio de você! — disse arrancando o roupão.

A italiana ficou com um olhar confuso encarando o sueco, e cruzando os braços deu algumas piscadas tentando desvendar o que ele dissera.

— Atena toda sapiente, _ma che _não entendi foi é nada do que você disse. — disse Geisty levantando-se do sofá enquanto gesticulava com as mãos no ar bem ao modo italiano — Ah, foda-se também. O que você fala nunca faz muito sentido mesmo.

— Não faz sentido para você, que tem um cérebro de mosca e só metade dele funcionando, já que a outra metade já foi consumida pela franja.

— Ah, olha só! Se ficou nervoso é porque é verdade!... Mas, Afrodite, pensa bem... Esse seu argumento não impede ninguém de casar. Religião que considera casamento pecado? Faça-me o favor... Sabe o que é isso?

— Hum.

— Para mim o Batman é pobre.

— Alôca! Cheirou loló? — Peixes a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

— Deixa de ser iludido. Quem tem grana é a mulher bucho dele. Ele é pobre. E digo mais, é ela quem banca ele e você por tabela.

— Pobre é seu espírito, Mosca! E bucho é o que deviam te servir para comer quando você era uma mosquinha de franjinha ainda. Por isso cresceu com essa cara de nena*. Pois, para o seu governo, brucutu de franja, o dia que eu me casar com o Batman vou fazer questão de esfregar minha certidão de casamento nessa sua cara franjuda... Não! Melhor! Vou mandar fazer uma impressão dela em folha de lixa para esfregar nesse teu coro grosso de surucucu de franja. Ah, e desaquenda desse assunto. — Afrodite batia palmas no ar dirigindo ao closet enquanto Geisty segurava a gargalhada — Eu fiz a reserva das meninas para os deputados suínos macedônios que virão amanhã. Agora com os italianos da Camorra acho melhor você falar. Hoje estou me sentindo muito carente, sabe? Capaz que se ligasse para eles eu os convidaria para um drink e um cinema, e quero essa máfia bem longe de mim. — dizia procurando por algo no interior dos tantos armários que haviam lá.

— Pode deixar, eu falo com os carcamanos. — Geisty respondeu aos risos enquanto despia-se do roupão para se trocar.

— Você viu minha sunga? — perguntou o sueco enquanto procurava pela peça sobre um amontoado de tralhas.

— Eu não. Estou sem lupa. E é necessário uma para enxerga-la, né?

— Olha aí se a tua franja não sugou ela.

— A minha franja? Deve estar no teu rabo. Ele que costuma ser guloso.

— No meu rabo não está. Já procurei. Mas não sei se olhei direito. Quer procurar para mim? — deus as costas à amazona completamente nu.

— Ah, vai te catar, Afrodite. Vai mostrar o rabo pro Batman. — disse Geisty aos risos — Aqui a sua sunga. — apanhou a peça do chão e jogou para ele que a pegou no ar — Ei! Já decorou a letra da música que o peruquento escolheu esse ano? Você estava se enrolando todo no refrão.

— Já. — revirou os olhos enquanto vestia a peça minúscula de couro branco — Aquela alma sebosa faz de propósito. Sempre escolhe uma música com eu lírico feminino, só para provocar.

— E você sempre mostra para ele que isso em nada te abala. — ela aproximou-se do amigo e tocou em seu ombro — Hoje vamos mostrar para aqueles porcos que joias raras nunca perdem seu valor, mas ficam ainda mais valiosas com o tempo.

Nesse momento duas batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

— Entre. — cavaleiro e amazona responderam em uníssono.

Um garoto, de não mais que vinte e poucos anos, belos olhos caramelo, rosto gentil, cabelos ondulados e brilhantes e uma pele morena aveludada esgueirou-se pela passagem estreita que se abriu trazendo nas mãos um imenso buque de rosas colombianas vermelhas.

— Chegaram para você, Afrodite. — disse estendendo as flores ao pisciano, que as apanhou com um sorriso enorme no belo rosto.

— Ah, obrigado, Ronie. — Peixes respondeu fazendo um gesto para que ele saísse e fechasse a porta.

Afrodite já sabia de quem era aquele mimo, mas mesmo assim pegou o cartão e o cheirou, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume de Camus.

— Mesmo belíssimas elas jamais serão tão perfeitas e perfumadas quanto você. Minha bela Rosa. Boa apresentação. Te amo! — leu em voz alta e soltou um suspiro ao final, depois apanhou uma do buque e a ofereceu à Geisty — Para você. Sei que prefere orquídeas, o que eu acho um insulto pessoal à minha pessoa, mas mesmo assim te ofereço uma.

— Obrigada. — ela apanhou a flor sorrindo e a cheirou fundo — O Batman não falha nunca, né? Toda apresentação sua ele manda flores, mas é para compensar a ausência dele, viu? Ele deveria vir te assistir. Deve ser a mulher bucho dele que o segura em casa e fica atrasando a história de amor de vocês dois.

— Cruzes! De novo esse vodu? — disse o pisciano deixando o buque sobre um vaso com água previamente preparado, e que sempre ficava sobre a penteadeira à espera das flores — Quer parar de botar ovos no meu relacionamento, ô jacaroa do pântano.

Geisty ria enquanto deitada no sofá com as pernas para o alto tentava vestir as meias de seda.

— Acho bom você andar logo com isso que você é lerdo, Afrodite. Nem tirou os bobs da cabeça ainda. — alertou se levantando para vestir o short jeans curtíssimo que compunha seu figurino e um top minúsculo bordado com pedrarias — Eu já estou maquiada e você ainda está de cara lavada. Não vai passar nenhum reboco não é? Vai matar todo mundo de susto?

— Nem que eu fosse o boneco assassino matava alguém de susto com a minha cara... Se você se olha no espelho toda manhã e não morreu de susto até hoje não morre mais. — brincava com ela enquanto vestia uma calça chaparreira de couro, usada para montarias, com longas franjas e toda bordada com pedrarias em tons de branco e rosa claro. Vestiu também um cinto com uma fivela imensa no formato de uma cabeça de touro e permaneceu sem camisa.

Geisty vestia uma chaparreira quase igual também bordada em tons de lilás e roxo por cima do minúsculo short jeans e botas de cowboy.

Já pronta ela foi até o espelho ajudar o sueco que delineava os olhos com Kajal negro.

— Tá ouvindo? — ela disse enquanto desenrolava alguns dos bobs dos cabelos de Peixes — A apresentação da Shina acabou. Temos cinco minutos. Cadê os chapéus?

— Estão no closet. — ele respondeu, e enquanto a amazona ia pegar os chapéus Afrodite terminou o que fazia e foi atrás dela parando na entrada — Você viu quem está aqui hoje?

— Vi. — disse ela em uma tentativa vã de passar indiferença ao que esticou o braço para colocar o chapéu de cowboy na cabeça do amigo — O nosso digníssimo Patriarca em pessoa... Bom. Ele é um dos convidados ilustres do senador, não?

— Mas é o primeiro ano que ele vem e fica para assistir à sua apresentação especial para o peruquento. Acha que alguma coisa mudou?

— Não. Nada mudou. — disse Geisty, e sua fisionomia tornara-se taciturna de repente — Se ele decidiu ficar esse ano, certamente não foi para me prestigiar ou ficar de olho em qualquer possível abuso do porco do Praxédes. Ele pouco se importa com isso. Mesmo porque a melhor forma de ele me prestigiar seria com sua ausência. — ajeitou o chapéu na própria cabeça com um gesto bruto — Quem se importava comigo era o Saga... mas Saga... Começo a me perguntar se ele ainda está lá, em algum lugar.

Percebendo o abatimento da amazona Afrodite tratou logo de mandar aquele assunto para longe deles.

— Ei! Dá linha nesse vodu, Mosca! — estalou os dedos depois pegou nas mãos da amiga e olhou em seus olhos — Claro que ele está lá. E logo logo ele vai estar aqui também. — piscou os longos cílios claríssimos e sorriu — Mais uma apresentação junto com você. Quem diria! Dividindo um palco de zona com a mesma rachuda que um dia jurou minha cabeça e ergueu um levante contra mim aqui mesmo, debaixo desse teto. Eu te odeio, Mosca. — a abraçou com força e afeto.

Geisty riu retribuindo ao gesto e lhe dando um beijo estalado no queixo.

— Eu também te odeio, bicha linda. Vamos enfrentar os porcos?

— Só se for agora!

De mãos dadas deixaram o camarim e seguiram pelo corredor estreito para atrás das cortinas do palco.

Geisty estava com o coração a mil como de costume, e ao subir a cortina e ver a casa lotada este palpitou ainda mais forte, então ela respirou fundo e olhou sorrindo para Afrodite.

De forma ensaiada andaram até o centro do palco já executando os passos da coreografia no mesmo momento em que começavam os primeiros acordes da canção escolhida pelo aniversariante.

A plateia era composta por basicamente ex-clientes de ambos mais o senador e uma dezena de parlamentares que ele trouxera consigo.

A música escolhida pelo político foi Man I Feel Like a Woman, da cantora Shania Twain, e mesmo a contragosto Afrodite não se negou a cantá-la. Sabia que era importante para o negócio deles agradar o político bonachão.

O palco estava decorado com motivos country, e no centro havia um touro mecânico estilizado, todo revestido de couro rosa e com enormes chifres cobertos por strass.

Afrodite pegou na mão de Geisty e olhou para a plateia, procurando por uma pessoa em particular, e eis que assim que a viu abriu um largo sorriso luminoso.

— _Let's go, girls! Come on!_ — Peixes deu início à música girando com Geisty no palco, depois apontou o dedo para o senador, que aplaudia e assoviava efusivo enquanto arrumava a camisa que teimava em sair de dentro da calça devido à barriga imensa.

— I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Want to make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout

Enquanto Afrodite cantava e dançava Geisty seduzia o público com rebolados ousados e sorrisos efusivos, sem se intimidar com um par de olhos felinos que naquela noite a observava de perto, da primeira fila, onde ficava a mesa do senador.

— _The best thing about being a woman__  
__ Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

De frente um para o outro, cavaleiro e amazona num gesto rápido se despiram ao mesmo tempo da calça de montaria que usavam, que era presa apenas por fitas de velcro, para delírio dos presentes, já que a maioria ali apreciava tanto o corpo feminino de Serpente quanto o masculino de Peixes.

— _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, Men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh..._

Enquanto cantava o refrão, com um único puxão ensaiado o sueco tirou o top de Geisty o atirando diretamente para Praxédes, que o pegou num súbito e mecânico ato de reflexo, já que seus olhos famélicos não conseguiam olhar para outra coisa senão os seios fartos da amazona que tinham apenas os mamilos tapados por adesivos bordados com cristais swarovski.

Um silvo de assovios e gritos exaltados subiu quase sobressaindo-se à música, enquanto na plateia o Grande Mestre permanecia com a fisionomia congelada.

De pé, o senador gorducho e seu séquito de corruptos se aproximaram do palco para ver mais de perto a amazona, que agora cavalgava no touro mecânico insinuando movimentos sexuais, enquanto outros de seus parlamentares deliravam com as coxas roliças de Afrodite e sua beleza hipnotizante.

No fundo do salão, quase completamente oculto pelas sombras, outro par de olhos assistiam à apresentação quase sem piscar.

Camus havia passado o dia todo dando instruções a Andreas, seu braço direito na Vory v Zakone, que havia chegado de Moscou naquela tarde para junto do aquariano definirem uma nova rota comercial destinada ao contrabando de armas russas para a Europa e América. Próximo ao horário da apresentação de Afrodite, Andreas foi para um hotel e Camus retornou ao Santuário, indo direto para o Templo das Bacantes com a desculpa de fechar um negócio com um deputado grego que estaria na comitiva de Praxédes, o que de fato era verdade, apenas sua prioridade não era essa e sim assistir à apresentação do namorado.

Aquário não gostava muito da ideia de Peixes fazer aquelas apresentações na casa noturna. Sentia-se um pouco enciumado e incomodado, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Afrodite e Geisty faziam pelo menos uma apresentação mensal e essas sempre resultavam em um faturamento além da média da casa, o que para os negócios da máfia grega, e também da Vory, era perfeito. Sendo assim, procurava manter uma visão racional e prática acerca dos shows, o que por vezes era bem difícil, já que tinha que lidar com o fato de ver todos aqueles homens cobiçando, se esfregando e passando a mão em seu namorado.

Era justamente essa postura que lutava para manter enquanto acendia o terceiro cigarro e virava goela abaixo uma nova dose de vodca. Seus olhos avelãs faiscantes mantinham-se fixos ao palco, em Afrodite, que discretamente e constantemente lhe lançava um olhar profundo, apaixonado, e sempre provocador. "Precisa rebolar tanto? Hum... Por que _non_ disse que ia ficar quase nu nesse palco? Isso _non_ está certo. _Non_ mesmo... Ah, eu acho bom você _non _tirar essa sunga ou eu subo agora aí e te arrebento, seu... gostoso, seu... nossa, como é bonito. Como é sexy. E é todo meu!", pensava enquanto jogava a fumaça do cigarro para o alto e acompanhava com os olhos o pisciano no tablado.

Igual a Aquário, que não era o único ali a ter os olhos colados em uma das duas figuras de destaque daquele show, Gêmeos também mantinha os seus na Amazona de Serpente, mas, diferente do mago do gelo este parecia analisa-la, estuda-la.

Por vários anos, Gêmeos era convidado pelos patrocinadores a participar das festas que eram realizadas no Templo de Baco, sendo alguns ignorados solenemente enquanto outros recebiam o ar da graça de sua presença. No entanto, o chefe da emergente máfia grega nunca havia ficado mais que o necessário apenas para firmar os negócios, sempre retirando-se do local antes do ápice da noite, que era a apresentação do show principal. Mas, naquela noite foi diferente.

O Patriarca não sabia ao certo o que o fizera ficar ali para assistir à apresentação, ou se negava a saber ou mesmo aceitar, já que a verdade era que estava bem curioso para descobrir o quê de tão extraordinário havia nas apresentações daquela amazona e que todos tanto apreciavam, menos ele mesmo. Mais difícil ainda aceitar que sua decisão em ficar dessa vez era motivada por algo que estava próximo do ciúme e da raiva.

Negando esses sentimentos Gêmeos pediu um whisky decidido a convencer a si mesmo de que estava ali apenas para provar a seu ego, e à amazona, que não sentia nada. Poderia estar onde bem entendesse sem sentir nada. Achava que com isso a deixaria desconfortável.

E se a tentativa do Grande Mestre era causar incômodo à amazona, este havia tido sucesso em sua empreitada.

Geisty sentia o sangue ferver nas veias.

Ela tinha certeza de que o Patriarca estava ali para afronta-la, mas não iria, em hipótese alguma, se deixar abater.

Muito menos deixar barato. Iria reverter esse jogo de gato e rato.

Se estava ali para uma apresentação carregada de sensualidade então a executaria ainda duas vezes mais provocante, pois se Gêmeos ficou com a intenção de incomodá-la então era ele quem iria ficar incomodado. Demonstraria todo o seu poder de sedução nato, seduziria a todos ali, todos que tinham olhos voltados só para ela, e deixaria ainda mais claro que, assim como ninguém ali podia tê-la de fato, ele, o Patriarca, também não a teria jamais.

Depois de ter executado uma performance no touro mecânico que deixou a todos com o coração palpitante e as calças volumosas, ao descer deste caminhou até à beirada do palco e remexendo-se de forma sensual ficou de joelhos e pernas abertas bem em frente ao senador, que tinha os olhos vidrados fixos a seus seios fartos em forma de concha, então Serpente lhe deu uma piscadinha e lhe soprou um beijo.

Aquilo era o máximo que Praxédes conseguiria dela naquela noite, mas o suficiente para o bonachão já considerar bem gastos todos os impostos dos contribuintes atenienses.

— Isso, safada. Chacoalha essas tetas, vai... ô delícia! Que saudade! — grunhia o senador entre arquejos selvagens enquanto cheirava e mordia o top da amazona que lhe fora jogado momentos antes e que manteve o tempo todo nas mãos.

Os convidados de Praxédes não eram menos deselegantes que ele. De pé eles cercavam Geisty na beirada do palco, assoviavam e lhe faziam gestos obscenos, enquanto outros frequentadores da casa, menos preocupados em manter as aparências e esconder sua sexualidade, assediavam Afrodite tentando tocá-lo quando este também vinha até a borda do tablado, fosse fazendo gestos obscenos com as línguas ou tocando a si mesmos em uma clara provocação sexual.

Próximo ao término da canção e apresentação, Peixes e Serpente deram as costas à plateia e voltaram para o centro do palco, então o pisciano pegou a amazona no colo, girou algumas vezes com ela executando um passo de dança que exigia a habilidade e força de um bailarino profissional, e quando a colocou no chão de volta, de frente para todos os presentes e de costas para si, passou seus próprios braços por debaixo dos dela e meteu uma mão em cada seio a puxando para trás.

— _Man... I feel like a woman!_

Com o último refrão cantado eles atiraram os chapéus para a plateia e imediatamente em seguida as luzes do palco se apagaram e as cortinas desceram.

Foram ovacionados logo em seguida, por alguns que adoraram a apresentação e por muitos que ficaram frustrados por não verem os seios da antiga joia da casa totalmente despidos.

Quando os dois voltaram para o camarim às gargalhadas lembrando-se das caras asquerosas dos políticos e outros tantos homens no salão, fecharam a porta e lá ficaram um bom tempo. Geisty apressou-se logo em livrar-se da roupa incômoda e vestir um robe de seda para ir até o bar que ficava ali mesmo e preparar um Martini para ambos.

— Toma. — disse servindo o amigo — Ao nosso talento e à saúde dos nossos clientes. Que essa nunca lhes falte. Nunca vi essa casa tão cheia quanto hoje. Acho que estamos ficando famosos, bicha.

Afrodite apanhou a taça aos risos.

— À saúde dos suínos. Que continuem torrando todo o dinheiro dos cofres públicos aqui, na nossa zona. Alôca!

Deram um toquinho na taça um do outro e tomaram a bebida em uma golada só.

— Que assim seja! — disse Geisty rindo. Era tão errado aquilo, mas era a realidade deles.

— Ah! Achei o Coiso bem estranho. Não acha suspeito ele estar na mesma mesa do senador? Mais suspeito ainda ele assistir à nossa apresentação, sendo que se ele pudesse mandava nós dois direto para o colo da corna mansa do Hades.

— Estranho aquele lá é desde nascença! E quem sabe o que se passa naquela cabeça insana dele? Hump. Estupor! — Serpente deu de ombros sentando-se ao lado do sueco no sofá e dando um gole generoso em seu Martini — Só espero que ele não faça nenhuma merda contra o porco do Praxédes, que bem que merecia, né, por ser um canalha ordinário, mas ainda sim é um canalha rico, e que enfia muito dinheiro no nosso bolso.

Afrodite suspirou e por um momento ficou calado, pensativo, enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro de Geisty.

— Sabe, não entendo os héteros! — disse após a breve reflexão, pegando a amazona de surpresa.

— Hum? O que tem os héteros?

— O que mais tem à mostra no mundo são tetas. — continuou o pisciano — Tetas nas revistas, tetas nas ruas, tetas nas praias, tetas na televisão, no cinema, tetas... O mundo é um grande campo cheio de tetas. Por que um ocó* paga uma fortuna para ver um par de tetas, sendo que tem tetas em todo lugar? Ainda mais para ver as suas tetas.

— E posso saber o que têm minhas tetas, Afrodite?

— São tetas de franja! — disse caindo na risada.

Geisty gargalhava da reflexão do amigo, então deixou a taça no chão e segurando firme em ambos os seios os balançando brincando com ele:

— Por isso mesmo, meu querido, eu não tenho qualquer teta. Eu tenho AS TETAS! As tetas mais caras da Grécia! — ria divertida — E você acha estranho o mundo hétero porque o teu negócio é rola.

— O meu e o seu, né meu bem. Quer dizer, você não apaga uma vela* a tanto tempo que nem deve gostar mais de rola, caso contrário já teria ido atrás de outra.

— É porque não é de qualquer rola que eu gosto, né bicha. É só a do Saga. — suspirou saudosa — Que infelizmente agora é também a rola daquele encosto, e dele eu quero distância.

— Você tem toda razão. Ninguém merece uma rola que além de torta tá possuída. — disse Peixes, e percebendo que falara o que não devia, já que o assunto despertava gatilhos ainda indigestos para a amiga, arregalou os olhos e a encarou assustado recebendo em troca um olhar repreendedor dela — Bem... não que eu me lembre assim, sabe... com tantos detalhes da... da piroca do Saga, você sabe, né? Já faz tanto tempo isso... Me empresta um robe seu? Vou me encontrar com o Batman em Atenas e ainda preciso passar em casa para me vestir, mas, Mosca, me promete uma coisa? Se precisar de mim, se o Coiso te importunar de novo, promete que me chama? Ou que chama o Mu? Não banque a durona. Você me promete?

Se esquecendo por completo do deslize do amigo, Geisty sorriu cansada para disfarçar a melancolia de sua situação.

— Prometo. — disse esticando o dedo mindinho no ar para este ser capturado pelo do pisciano — Não se preocupe, eu chamo sim. Apesar de que acho que não vai ser preciso. Ele é bem capaz de ficar a noite inteira nessa festa, e eu já estou indo para o meu cantinho isolado lá no Terceiro Templo. Não se preocupe comigo. Aproveite a sua noite com o seu Homem Morcego. Trepa bastante e goze por nós dois. — disse dando uma risada e terminando o Martini de sua taça. — Hum... E tem ali no cabideiro dois robes, escolhe o que você prefere. O lilás ou o vermelho, mas devolve, heim! Senão na próxima apresentação vamos sair pelados por aí, porque você leva os meus robes e nunca mais os traz de volta.

— Pode deixar. — disse o sueco já se vestindo com o robe vermelho — Até amanhã, Mosca. — despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha da amiga pare logo em seguida deixar o camarim às pressas.

Casa de Peixes, 01:05am

Assim que chegou em casa Afrodite sentiu a sutil presença de Camus em seu quarto e foi direto para lá.

O aquariano havia deixado o Templo das Bacantes pouco antes do término da apresentação e subido para Peixes para espera-lo. Como fazia desde o começo de seu relacionamento com o pisciano, deixava seu Cosmo ativo em Aquário assim todos acreditariam que estava lá.

Assim que adentrou as dependências viu o francês junto à janela com um copo de vodca nas mãos, então caminhou lentamente até ele desfazendo-se do robe e também da sunga que usara na apresentação no percurso, se pondo totalmente nu. Já junto dele o abraçou pelas costas correndo as mãos pelo tecido nobre do terno Armani perfeitamente cortado até pousa-las no peito largo do francês e puxá-lo sutilmente para trás, para que seus corpos se colassem um ao outro.

Camus deixou escapar um sutil gemido quando em seguida sentiu Afrodite esfregar o nariz entre as madeixas ruivas de seu cabelo e lhe beijar o pescoço. Os lábios dele eram deliciosamente quentes e ousados, e após um longo suspiro de puro deleite abandonou o copo sobre o beiral da janela para virar-se de frente para o pisciano e tomar-lhe a boca num beijo urgente e apaixonado.

A medida em que as bocas ávidas se provavam, as mãos se acariciavam e os corpos se acendiam mutuamente. Camus fazia com que Afrodite caminhasse de costas até suas pernas tocarem a cama, então lentamente o fez se deitar já o cobrindo com seu corpo ardente de desejo.

— Se pudesse congelava todos aqueles porcos nojentos. — sussurrou o francês enquanto mordia o pescoço do sueco.

— Se eu pudesse mandava uma Encomenda de Rosas para cada membro da Vory v Zakone. — Peixes sussurrou entre beijos e mordidas enquanto desafivelava apressado o cinto do aquariano — Hyoga já está dormindo?

— _Oui_. Amanhã cedo vou leva-lo para treinar na Arena. — ergueu o tronco para com pressa se desfazer do blazer e da camisa, ao passo que o pisciano já lhe abaixava as calças e tomava seu membro rijo nas mãos.

— Não me disse se gostou da minha apresentação. — disse Afrodite mordendo os lábios enquanto encarava os olhos avelãs plenos de volúpia.

— Sabe bem o que penso dessas apresentações. Uma cafonice. — Camus sorriu, e num gesto brusco, bruto e inesperado agarrou a cintura de Peixes e o virou de bruços já se colocando sobre ele — Mas uma cafonice que me deixa sempre muito instigado. — confessou mordendo os ombros do namorado enquanto apressado já se encaixava entre suas pernas para penetrá-lo, o lubrificando apenas com a saliva que coletou com uma das mãos.

Afrodite soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Eu sei que você gosta!... Gosta igual eu gosto desse seu jeito de bicho Aaaaahhh... — gemeu ao sentir-se invadido quase que de uma só vez — Hum... seu mafioso violento... Vai, me rasga todo. Acaba comigo seu malvado. Viado facínora... Perverso! Isso... Aaaah...

Era sempre assim.

Ao final das apresentações de Peixes encontravam-se e se amavam com furor.

Aquário movido por um ciúme louco que tentava conter e às vezes até negar, mas a verdade era que gostava de ver o namorado brilhar no palco. Afrodite era um show à parte, uma pena ter que dividi-lo com outros expectadores.

**Dicionário Afroditesco **

**Ajeum** – comida

**Apaga a vela** – fazer sexo

**Nena** – fezes

**Ocó** – homem heterossexual


	4. Sobre Mestres e Aprendizes

***************************** Cap 4 Sobre Mestres e Aprendizes *************************

Após seis anos de um governo ditado a mãos de ferro, Gêmeos reestruturou por completo a Ordem do exército de Atena, desde a sua base de formação, aspirantes à cavaleiros e soldados, até o topo da mais alta patente, exigindo que cada Santo de Ouro treinasse um aprendiz escolhido por si, podendo isentar-se da tarefa somente em caso de não aparecer nenhum guerreiro apto à sobreviver a seu treinamento. Como era o caso do Cavaleiro de Peixes, cujos dois aprendizes selecionados após inúmeros desafios não sobreviveram nem mesmo ao treinamento básico, a manipulação das toxinas letais de suas rosas.

Embora os cavaleiros de Ouro fossem, em sua grande maioria, ainda muito jovens, Gêmeos parecia ter pressa em renovar a patente mais poderosa, a elite, de sua armada.

O Grande Mestre sabia que embora os Santos de Ouro lhe devessem obediência esses mesmos não lhe deviam o devido respeito e temeridade que seu posto como Regente exigia, por motivos consideravelmente óbvios. Somado a isso, ainda tinha o fantasma de Saga...

Sempre Saga.

Gêmeos sabia que era o espectro de Saga, sua remota memória, que mantinha os cavaleiros de Ouro subordinados a si e ao Santuário. Contudo, a subserviência deles lhe impunha limites que o impediam de governar como desejava, e era justamente esses limites que queria derrubar, embora tivesse consciência de que não podia, nem conseguiria, livrar-se deles à força. Havia tentado no passado, e falhado. O Satã Imperial que desferiu em Shaka de Virgem apenas incitou ainda mais os Cavaleiros de Ouro contra si, e um levante dourado era tudo que precisava evitar.

Por isso Gêmeos seguia seu plano com a frieza e paciência que só os melhores estrategistas possuem.

Faria os cavaleiros de Ouro treinarem aprendizes jovens e poderosos o suficiente para serem seus sucessores, os doutrinaria segundo suas ideologias, e quando fosse o momento certo eliminaria um por um dos Santos de Ouro renovando sua armada. Teria guerreiros inteiramente devotos a si. Guerreiros que não iriam se opor a lutar a seu lado quando Atena retornasse para tomar-lhe o que considerava seu.

No entanto, o caminho que Gêmeos obrigava todos no Santuário a trilhar para que conseguisse concretizar seus planos e alcançar a conquista absoluta da Ordem de Atena, e consequente do mundo, era vil e cruel.

Gêmeos precisava dos guerreiros mais fortes, os mais destemidos e violentos, por isso não se importava em descartar os mais fracos.

No seu governo o sangue e a dor eram as palavras de lei.

Os treinamentos impostos aos aspirantes a cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze, e também aos soldados, seguiam alguns dos moldes espartanos, porém eram muito mais truculentos, além de regados a uma violência ímpar.

Os rapazes e garotas chegavam ainda bem jovens ao Santuário e lá recebiam, além do treinamento bélico, aulas de línguas e filosofia, mas a mando do Patriarca essas foram reduzidas à metade.

Era parte da estratégia formar guerreiros obedientes e pouco pensantes. Só assim não contestariam a ideologia megalômana e distorcida do Patriarca tampouco os métodos desumanos de treinamento aos quais eram submetidos.

Nas ruinas, ao lado da grande Arena, um enorme fosso havia sido aberto, e em seu fundo centenas de grossas estacas de ferro foram fixadas no chão. Essa terrível prova destinada apenas aos aspirantes a soldados do Santuário fora apelidada por eles de Garganta de Tifão, pois, tal qual o horrendo monstro mitológico, apenas a menção de seu nome infringia pavor.

De pé na borda do fosso, cada soldado tinha uma rocha presa à sua cintura por cordas, então eram empurrados para dentro da cratera. Se conseguissem diminuir o impacto do solavanco escorregavam rente à parede do fosso, mas então tinham que escala-la para subir de volta ao topo. Eram pouquíssimos os que conseguiam retornar à superfície. A grande maioria era empalada pelas estacas e ali mesmo ficava por dias para servir de exemplo, até que as carcaças comidas pelas aves de rapina eram recolhidas e restasse apenas o sangue fétido acumulado no chão.

Havia por todos os lados outras provas de igual terror e risco iminente à vida.

Muitos eram os que, não suportando tal horror, tentavam fugir. Porém não havia volta.

Uma vez dentro do Santuário se sagrava cavaleiro ou soldado, de outro modo a única saída possível era carregado para fora pelas asas da morte.

E essas tinham nome. Algol de Perseu.

O temível cavaleiro de Prata, que jurou fidelidade cega ao Patriarca, era o encarregado de tratar dos desertores.

Todos os dias, crianças assustadas eram transformadas em pedra por seu Escudo da Medusa e tinham o desespero em seus rostos eternizados.

Todos os dias também, jovens tinham sua bravura e resistência à dor testadas incansavelmente a fim de serem preparados para os rigores da guerra, e aqueles que conseguiam sobreviver a toda essa provação, quando completassem 18 anos tinham a permissão de frequentar o Templo das Bacantes para gastar o parco soldo que passavam a receber por seus serviços.

Aliás, o Templo das Bacantes eram o principal financiador de toda essa máquina de guerra. A fonte que garantia a alimentação e os desdenhosos cuidados médicos aos feridos.

A maioria dos cavaleiros de Ouro não era conivente com nada daquilo, tampouco as amazonas de Prata, porém pouco podiam fazer, visto que de comum acordo aceitaram não confrontar o Patriarca na esperança que Saga recobrasse sua consciência, e também porque não podiam interferir na Ordem de Atena, a qual perdurava desde as Eras mitológicas. O Patriarca, tirano ou não, era a autoridade máxima na ausência da deusa. Essa era a vontade dos deuses, e assim teria que ser até que Atena desse seu parecer.

Mesmo assim, muitos cavaleiros tentavam burlar algumas regras e ainda fazer o que achavam correto. Como Aiolia de Leão e Marin de Águia, que às escondidas ajudaram muitos garotos e garotas a fugirem de todo aquele terror.

E assim era a quase seis anos.

Diante do horror inevitável os corações se endureciam, as esperanças tornavam-se finos fios invisíveis, e a espera massacrava.

Era nesse cenário de horror que agora se encontravam alguns dos cavaleiros de Ouro e seus aprendizes.

Era domingo. Dia escolhido pelo Patriarca para o treinamento assistido na grande Arena.

Do alto da tribuna Gêmeos assistia imponente a seus cavaleiros e amazonas em plena atividade. Mesmo estando a metros distante podia ouvir nitidamente o estalar dos chicotes que vinham do outro lado da Arena, da Garganta de Tifão. Em seguida deles vinham os gritos, e a cada novo clamor seus lábios por debaixo da horrenda máscara azul profundo se esticavam num sorriso de deleite.

O ar naquele pedaço do Santuário era carregado de um forte odor ferroso de sangue e azedo de suor. Aquela tarde abafada de outono contribuía para deixa-lo ainda mais proeminente.

Mas ele gostava! Ah, como ele gostava!

Sentado em um trono de ouro forrado em veludo, vestido com seu manto negro ele era rodeado por servas que pareciam diminutas diante sua figura imponente e soberana. Essas lhe serviam vinho e frutas frescas e o abanavam com enormes leques feitos com plumas de avestruz.

Lá embaixo porém, na arena, o calor não tinha refrescos, e pelo menos para uma dupla de mestre e aprendiz esse era particularmente incômodo.

Debaixo do sol forte o Cavaleiro de Aquário instruía seu pupilo naquele que era um treinamento diferenciado, pois que era isento do rigor que costumeiramente lhe impunha já há cinco anos quando começou a treina-lo.

Há algumas semanas, o Cavaleiro de Áries havia solicitado a Camus aquela gentileza, e agora, em conjunto com ele, os dois mestres de Ouro acompanhavam o desempenho de seus aprendizes enquanto lhes transmitiam seus ensinamentos.

Por não confiar no Patriarca, e nem em nenhum de seus subalternos, Mu evitava que Kiki treinasse, ou mesmo tivesse algum contato, com outros jovens durante os treinamentos. Eram tempos ruins e a melhor opção era não correr riscos.

Somado a isso, por ser Muviano Kiki possuía o desenvolvimento corporal mais lento. Com seis anos já havia alcançando a idade para iniciar os treinamentos à aspirante de cavaleiro, mas sua aparência e força física eram equivalentes as de uma criança de pouco mais de três anos. Sendo assim, Mu considerou que pela segurança do filho seria mais adequado que treinasse periodicamente com alguém que entendesse os diferenciais de sua raça, por isso mesmo Hyoga estava ali. O filho de Camus além de um bom amigo compreendia e respeitava as particularidades do pequeno lemuriano serelepe.

Todavia, o que faltava em estatura e força física a Kiki lhe sobrava em astúcia e agilidade.

Sob a vigilância e instrução do pai e mestre o lemurianinho de cabelos espichados cor de fogo dava trabalho ao amigo russo, fosse desviando das sequências alucinantes de socos e chutes que ele lhe desferia, saltando ágil no ar feito um cordeiro montanhês, ou o provocando com caretas engraçadas que o faziam rir e se desconcentrar.

— O Hyoga é forte, mas é muito lento! Não péga o Kiki! — dizia aos risos, encarando mais como uma brincadeira aquele treino do que de fato como um embate.

Ali também estava Camus, que assim como Mu trajava um uniforme comum para os treinamentos físicos e os observava atento.

— Vai deixa-lo te provocar assim, Hyoga? — o aquariano inquiriu com voz firme, parado atrás de Hyoga com os braços cruzados.

Ofegante e incomodado com o calor o garoto russo interrompeu a sequência de golpes para recuperar o fôlego e enxugar o suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto vermelho.

— Eu não posso usar muita força, mestre. — Hyoga se justificou, usando o tratamento exigido por Camus. Quando estavam em treinamento o aquariano lhe exigia que o tratasse apenas por mestre e esquecesse os laços de sangue. — E ele é de fato... muito rápido!

— Isso _non_ é justificativa. É um pretexto! — Camus retrucou severo. — Se o seu adversário é mais rápido então cabe a você fazer com que ele desacelere.

Hyoga lançou um olhar confuso ao pai, que lhe sussurrou uma dica, ainda que aquela metodologia não fosse muito do seu feitio, mas aquele também era um treino diferente e descontraído.

— Ative seu Cosmo e mire nos pés.

Os olhos atentos de Hyoga se arregalaram no mesmo instante.

Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

— Ei! Quem cochicha o rabo espicha! — Kiki provocou fazendo outra careta.

O adversário do pequeno lemuriano, no entanto, não se abalou com a terrível ameaça de sua carranca intimidadora. Com um sorriso confiante no rosto Hyoga avançou novamente, e dessa vez o resultado foi bem diferente dos anteriores.

Já prevendo que o ruivinho fosse saltar no ar para se esquivar, ao em vez de ataca-lo Hyoga lançou uma rajada de Cosmo congelante no chão que prendeu Kiki pelas solas das sandálias. Imediatamente em seguida o próprio Hyoga se lançava ao chão deslizando em velocidade dobrada até o lemuriano, então tocou em suas pernas criando uma fina camada de gelo sobre cada uma.

Preso ali Kiki não foi capaz de desviar do golpe que o atingiu em cheio no queixo o fazendo dobrar os joelhos e cair sentado.

— Aiii! — fez o Cavaleiro de Áries assistindo à cena enquanto fechava um dos olhos e encolhia os ombros. — Hmmm... Essa deve ter doído.

Sobre Kiki, Hyoga agora lhe apontava o punho, vitorioso e ameaçador.

— Quem é o lento agora, heim? — disse o loirinho triunfante encarando os olhões lilases do amigo.

— Isso não é justo! O Hyoga robô! — o ruivinho resmungou fazendo um bico enquanto tentava empurrar o amigo de cima de si e olhava para Mu. — Papai, o Kiki não sabe usar o Cosmo ainda!

— Isso não é justificativa. É um pretexto! — Mu repetiu a fala de Camus ao se aproximar dos garotos no chão. — Um cavaleiro não pode iniciar uma luta confiando apenas em seu Cosmo.

Com toda a paciência do mundo o ariano se agachou ao lado deles para que ambos escutassem suas palavras.

— Nós, Cavaleiros de Athena, somos guerreiros completos. Isso significa que mesmo privados de nossos Cosmos ainda devemos ser capazes de lutar usando nossas outras habilidades. É por isso que treinamos também o físico. Veja, até mesmo seu Baba, que é o cavaleiro que possui o maior Cosmo entre todos nós, portanto raramente precisa usar força física, é um exímio lutador. — girou ligeiramente o corpo para o lado apontando para a direção onde Shaka treinava seus dois discípulos e mantinha o maior deles, Ágora, que tinha duas vezes o seu tamanho e compleição física, imobilizado no chão. — Hyoga traçou uma estratégia e usou uma vantagem contra você: o Cosmo gelado dele. Ele te pegou de surpresa, mas ainda assim você deveria ser capaz de se esquivar.

Kiki olhou para o pai, depois para o colega em cima de si, então tentou empurra-lo mais uma vez. Não obtendo resultado pelejou para puxar os pés preso por aquela armadilha de gelo, mas todos seus esforços foram em vão.

— Não dá, papai. O Kiki tá preso! Preso de tudo! O Hyoga é muito mais forte e maior que o Kiki. — choramingou injuriado.

— Você está se esquecendo da sua verdadeira força, Kirian! — Mu disse sério, e encarando os olhos do filho projetou sua voz diretamente à mente dele: — "Você não é pequeno, e você não é fraco. Você é um Muviano! Sua grandeza está na capacidade da sua mente, em sua herança genética."

Dito isso o Cavaleiro de Áries levantou-se e se afastou alguns passos.

— Mostre a ele do que realmente é capaz, Kirian! — ordenou.

Imediatamente após a ordem do pai o ruivinho encarou seu adversário com os ânimos renovados, mas logo em seguida fechou os olhos contraindo as pálpebras com tanta força que as pintinhas em sua testa quase se uniram, então arremessou Hyoga para longe de si com uma onda de choque telepática.

O russo voou pelos ares caindo de bunda no chão alguns metros à frente, e antes mesmo que tentasse se levantar sentiu o peso de Kiki sobre sua barriga, que havia escapado da armadilha de gelo se teleportando.

— O Hyoga não vai mais conseguir prendê o Kiki! — disse sorrindo triunfante e balançando a cabeça ao modo indiano tal qual o gesto que Shaka fazia toda vez que saía por cima de alguma discussão conjugal.

O loirinho riu de volta ainda estirado no chão.

— Não. Mas eu prendi as suas sandálias! — disse.

Kiki arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que havia se teleportado sem o calçado.

Mas já era tarde. Hyoga agora o atacava fazendo cócegas em seus pés e sem nenhuma misericórdia.

— Não! Nãooo! Isso é golpe baixoooo! — gargalhava o pequeno lemuriano rolando para o chão.

Observando a cena Camus e Mu trocaram um olhar cúmplice e suspiraram resignados.

No fundo crianças sempre seriam crianças.

— Desculpe Camus. Ele ainda não controla muito bem os poderes e nem a vontade de fazer bagunça. — Mu deu de ombros enquanto golpeava o gelo no chão com os pés o quebrando para recolher as sandálias do filho.

— Podia ser pior. Ele poderia ter esquecido as calças. — o aquariano respondeu já se adiantando em pôr ordem àquela pequena bagunça. — Ok, já chega de farra vocês dois. Se recomponham e vamos recomeçar.

A seriedade de Camus deixou Mu sem saber se aquilo havia sido uma piada. Mesmo assim ele riu.

— Sim, mestre! — respondeu Hyoga prontamente reassumindo a posição de ataque, enquanto Kiki corria para Mu.

— Papai, as sandálias do Kiki! Depressa, antes que o Baba veja que ele tá de pés nus na friagem e dê um sermão nele. — disse ofegante.

— Ah, fosse bom ter alguma friagem nessa fornalha a céu aberto. — reclamou o ariano, depois baixou o olhar para o filho escondendo as sandálias atrás das costas. — Que sandália, cavaleiro? Você as perdeu em batalha. Deve zelar por sua armadura tanto quanto ela zela por ti. Da próxima vez, concentre-se mais quando for fazer o teleporte. Já te disse que um cálculo errado pode ser fatal. E não se preocupe com seu Baba. Ele está bem ocupado passando sermão no B1 e no B2. — deixou escapar um risinho.

Bem afastados deles, quase do outro lado da grande Arena o Santo de Virgem soltava os braços de Ágora, os quais mantinha imobilizados usando apenas uma das mãos, para retomar sua postura altiva à frente deles.

Os treinamentos físicos não eram do gosto de Shaka de Virgem, no entanto, uma vez por semana ele descia à Arena para supervisionar a evolução dos discípulos e lhes ensinar novas técnicas de combate, preferencialmente quando Mu também levava Kiki para lá. Era uma forma de ficar de olho na cria.

Não que Shaka não tivesse certeza de que o filho estava protegido sob a guarda do Santo de Áries, mas porque imaginava que o pequeno se sentiria mais seguro naquele ambiente hostil e violento estando ali os dois pais.

— Reassumam suas posições! — ordenou em voz troante e autoritária. Vestia um traje comum de treinamento, sandálias, calça, camisa e um lenço laranja preso entre o ombro e a cintura. — Elevem seus Cosmos novamente, o concentrem em seus punhos e me ataquem! Usem a velocidade a seu favor, façam dela sua aliada e o poder de seus golpes dobrará! Vamos! Ataquem!

Com gritos ferozes cheios de motivação Pavão e Lótus partiram ao ataque dando o melhor de si. Enquanto um saltava para as costas do Cavaleiro de Virgem, o outro já se arremessava aos berros sobre ele visando golpeá-lo no rosto, mas o cerco só durou o tempo de Shaka, em uma fração de segundos, esquivar-se de ambos saltando para cima enquanto um se chocava com o outro indo parar ambos no chão.

— Patéticos! — vociferou o indiano levitando lentamente até seus pés tocarem o solo arenoso. — Levantem-se! Vocês não vão sair dessa Arena até que tenham me acertado um mísero golpe. Incompetentes! Eu vou destruir as armaduras de vocês, já que não são dignos de usá-las!

— Perdoe-nos mestre! — rogou Shiva se levantando e dando a mão à Ágora para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. — O senhor é rápido demais.

— Ah! Está dizendo que a culpa da incompetência e debilidade de vocês é de Shaka? Ele é um mestre medíocre então? — disse zangado, embora estivesse se divertindo deveras.

— Não mestre, de modo algum! Misericórdia! — disse Ágora em desespero.

— A culpa é nossa, mestre! Nossa! Somente nossa! — reforçou Shiva.

— Mas é óbvio que é... No chão! Os dois! — Shaka elevou a voz apontando para o solo. — 200 flexões. Contem em voz alta para eu ouvir, e depois me ataquem com seus Cosmos ativos. Pavão use sua técnica! De mil braços é impossível que pelo menos um não seja capaz de me acertar... Vocês são ridículos!

— Sim mestre! — ambos responderam em uníssono já se lançando ao chão dando início às flexões. — Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco...

Enquanto contavam eram observados por Shaka, que desviou sua atenção deles apenas por um momento quando virou-se para trás para conferir a quantas andava o treinamento de Kiki e Hyoga. Viu quando o pequeno lemuriano se esquivou do Pó de Diamante do garoto russo e ao em vez de contra atacar foi comemorar a proeza junto do pai. Obviamente Hyoga aproveitou-se do deslize para passar-lhe uma rasteira e lança-lo ao chão, e Shaka sorriu discretamente da inocência do filho.

Mas Virgem não estava ali para acocorar seu pequeno.

— Shaka nem cara mais tem. Vocês gastaram toda ela de tanto a esfregarem no chão desse Santuário... Chamam isso de flexão? Não estou vendo o queixo de vocês tocar o solo! — disse, depois virou de frente para eles novamente.

— Cinquenta e cinco, cinquenta e seis, cinquenta e sete... — os dois seguiam contando. "O mestre é mesmo uma divindade! Até de costas e de olhos fechados é capaz de enxergar nossas falhas. Que abençoados somos por tê-lo como nosso mestre." Pensou Shiva.

Pobres coitados.

Na área onde Mu e Camus treinavam Kiki e Hyoga, ocupando também aquele espaço um pouco mais ao lado estavam Shina, que treinava o jovem Cassius, Algol, Misty, Asterion e Dante, cada um com mais quatro aspirantes a cavaleiro de Prata.

Excepcionalmente nesse dia Geisty não havia descido à Arena, pois ela e Afrodite, que esperava pela chegada de um novo discípulo, haviam ficado no Templo das Bacantes para uma reunião com os novos funcionários. Peixes havia marcado esta propositalmente naquele domingo para evitar estar na Arena junto de Hyoga. Era complicado ter de fingir ser homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo, especialmente na frente dos outros cavaleiros e mais um tanto de gente que sempre ia até a arena para assistir aos treinos.

Lá pelas tantas Algol, o cruel e temível Cavaleiro de Prata de Perseu, traçou um círculo no chão e propôs um duelo a seus dois melhores aprendizes. Queria testá-los ao limite, saber até onde iria suas ânsias por se tornarem cavaleiros de Atena, mas seus modos eram bárbaros.

Algol os fez lutar um embate feroz, cuja única regra era que somente um poderia sair vivo.

Assim, como nas antigas arenas romanas que serviam de palco para os sangrentos espetáculos dos gladiadores, também ali logo um círculo se formou em torno dos dois rapazes que se digladiavam. Uns os incitavam com gritos e silvos grotescos, outros estavam tão assustados que as vozes nem lhes saiam da garganta seca.

Um pouco mais à frente, Mu e Camus olhavam curiosos para aquela turba amontoada ali, sem saber exatamente o que ocorria. Não era de costume cavaleiro algum interferir no treinamento de outro, independentemente de sua patente, por isso ambos tentavam concentrar suas atenções aos filhos que treinavam bem próximo à multidão. Infelizmente a barbárie e brutalidade haviam virado rotina no Santuário de Atena, e a cada dia eles se acostumavam mais com ela.

Mas, aos olhos de uma criança de seis anos criada sob a proteção incansável dos pais aquela selvageria desumana assustava. E muito!

Durante todo o tempo em que treinava com Hyoga, os gritos vindos daquele conglomerado de pessoas inflamadas pela violência capturavam a atenção de Kiki a ponto de deixa-lo tão perturbado e distraído que não fora capaz de se esquivar quando o discípulo de Algol que havia vencido o duelo fora arremessado sobre ele.

Por sorte, Hyoga sim estava concentrado, e seu reflexo fora tão rápido quanto preciso.

Quando sentiu o golpe desferido pelo Cavaleiro de Perseu contra o próprio discípulo, Hyoga saltou até Kiki e rolou com ele no chão impedindo que o rapaz caísse sobre pequenino.

Mas o que se seguiu foi ainda mais terrível para Kiki que ser atingido pelo rapaz.

Ainda no chão, abraçadas as duas crianças agora olhavam para o jovem caído a seu lado. Ele não tinha mais que 15 anos, mas seu semblante duro e assustado deixava claro que já vira mais horror sobre a Terra que muitos olhares que cruzaram muitas mais primaveras. Seu rosto estava todo ferido. Os lábios cortados vertiam sangue, o nariz havia sido esmagado, os olhos inchados gritavam de desespero.

Por alguns segundos eles se encararam, olho no olho. Em silêncio. Estavam tão próximos que a respiração ofegante e forte do gladiador fez respingar gotículas de sangue no rosto lívido de Kiki que parecia paralisado, acometido por um terror singular jamais sentido antes. Então eis que de repente os olhos do condenado vencedor se ergueram mudando seu foco, e imediatamente em seguida esses, que antes eram de um amarelo âmbar vivo, escureceram e se tornaram pedra.

Como eles a pele judiada e os cabelos cacheados do garoto também aos poucos foram ganhando uma coloração cinza fúnebre, e suas texturas pouco a pouco foram tomadas por uma rigidez extraordinária.

Toda a dor e desespero do jovem aprendiz de Algol de Perseu foi eternizada em seu rosto petrificado.

Kiki ainda tinha os enormes olhos lilases pregados naquela escultura medonha quando sentiu-se ser erguido do chão.

Tão perturbado estava o pequeno que nem havia se dado conta de que Hyoga já se levantara e que agora Mu o punha de pé, enquanto ali em torno deles um grupo de cavaleiros discutia.

— Tá maluco? Por que você fez isso, Algol? — Shina questionava o cavaleiro de Prata, que a encarava odioso.

— Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações dos meus métodos, amazona. Não se meta! Ele se negou a executar o perdedor do duelo. Pagou com a própria vida sua desobediência e covardia. — disse Algol justificando seus atos.

— Eu só vejo um covarde aqui. E não é esse garoto que você acabou de matar. Cretino. — disse Shina. — Venha, Cassius. Por hoje chega dessa merda.

— Você é uma frouxa. Não é digna da armadura que veste! — Algol bradou em voz alta vendo a amazona sair dali lhe mostrando o dedo do meio, então ao olhar em volta notou os olhares recriminatórios dos Santos de Áries e Aquário sobre si. — O quê vocês estão olhando? Cuidem das crias de vocês e não se metam. — soltou uma bufada sinalizando para que os aprendizes voltassem ao treino.

Mu bem que queria responder, mas exatamente como Algol dissera sua cria precisava de atenção.

Diferente de Hyoga, que não se abalara porque já estava mais do que acostumado com a violência e a morte, pois que crescia rodeado por ela, fosse ali no Santuário ou na Rússia no seio da truculenta Vory v Zakone, Kiki se encontrava extremamente assustado. Seu diminuto corpinho tremia por inteiro. Seu olhar aterrorizado estava úmido. Não chorava, mas agarrara-se às pernas do pai em busca de alento e proteção.

Por conta de seus dons raciais o pequeno lemuriano não apenas tinha testemunhado a morte do rapaz, mas a tinha sentido. Seus olhos muvianos vislumbraram em horror a aura amedrontada do jovem discípulo de Algol sentido nela todo seu terror e dor. E mesmo depois da morte dele essa ainda pairava sobre seu corpo petrificado como se relutasse em deixa-lo. Até momentos depois extinguir-se por completo.

Era quase como se Kiki tivesse passado ele mesmo por aquela terrível experiência. Uma criança que desde que nascera só sentira o amor e a proteção sendo emanados de todos que o rodeavam.

Sabendo disso, com bastante calma e paciência Mu se inclinou e tocou suavemente os cabelos cor de fogo do filho, lhe fazendo uma de carícia.

— Calma filhotinho. Já passou meu amor. — disse com doce voz.

— Ele morreu papai! — Kiki murmurou apertando com ainda mais força as pernas do ariano, que ficou sem saber o que dizer. — Ele morreu... Que dó, papai, que dó dele!... Doeu muito, o Kiki sentiu! — levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos do pai. — Por que? Por que fizeram isso com ele?

Mu pensava no que responder quando uma enorme sombra se projetou sobre eles.

— Porque na guerra quem poupa a vida de um inimigo condena a si próprio e à todo o grupo.

Quem falou foi o próprio Patriarca em pessoa, que havia descido à arena assim que percebeu as intenções do Cavaleiro de Prata de Perseu. Seu rosto carregado agora livre da máscara exibia a boca encurvada e severa, e os olhos jades nadavam num oceano rubro de ódio. Esses encaravam firme Algol, que prontamente lhe fez uma reverência.

— Excelente iniciativa, Algol de Perseu. Não podemos ter no exército de Atena guerreiros apegados à misericórdia ou mesmo à dúvida. — disse.

— Obrigado, Grande Mestre. — disse o cavaleiro de Prata, em seguida o Patriarca lhe fez um gesto o dispensando dali.

Nessa hora, Camus, que estava ao lado dele, não conseguiu deixar de refutar.

— _Non_ estamos em guerra. _Non_ ainda. E aquele garoto _non_ era um inimigo.

Gêmeos voltou o rosto grave para o aquariano.

— Ora, veja só! Se não é o maior predador da Bratva condenando uma execução! — disse em tom de deboche. — Você está treinando o seu filho, Aquário, e o conhecendo como o conheço acredito que não o esteja poupando de nada, afinal ambos sabemos que quanto mais se sua no treinamento, menos se sangra na guerra*. Aliás... quero parabeniza-lo pelo trabalho que vem fazendo com seu pupilo. Quando soube que viriam à Arena hoje eu fiz questão de acompanhar seu treinamento pela tribuna... Se continuar assim, não tenho dúvidas de que Hyoga seja apto a conquistar a lendária armadura de Cisne. — fez uma pausa e então voltou a olhar para Kiki, que se escondia atrás das pernas de Mu, e nessa hora sua boca grossa esticou-se toda num riso repugnante de escarnio: — Já não posso dizer o mesmo do seu discípulo, Áries.

Mu ergueu os olhos para Gêmeos o encarando.

— Qual o problema desse garoto? — o geminiano prosseguiu com a zombaria. — Seu pupilo mais parece um cordeirinho assustado do que um aprendiz de cavaleiro.

Tentando manter seu auto controle Mu inclinou-se ligeiramente levando a mão para trás a pousando sobre a cabeça de Kiki para tranquiliza-lo, sem desviar os olhos do rosto duro do Patriarca.

— Ele está apenas assustado com o que viu, Grande Mestre. Nossa raça é sensitiva, como você deveria saber, e Kiki é ainda muito pequeno para lidar com certas situações. — o ariano respondeu em tom ríspido.

— Hum... Sei. — Gêmeos debochou arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Realmente, seu filho é muito pequeno, Áries. Tem seis anos, mas mais parece um bebêzinho. Tem certeza de que essa criança não tem algum tipo de retardo?

O grego parecia ter prazer em provocar aquele cavaleiro em particular.

E por mais que Mu tentasse não cair em suas provocações, daquela vez Gêmeos extrapolara. Ouvir aquele insulto fez seu sangue ferver nas veias e sua fisionomia se fechar em fúria. Maldito! Ele pensou. Como aquele demônio inescrupuloso ousava ofender uma criança daquela maneira? Sim, apenas ofender e provocar gratuitamente, pois tinha consciência de que Gêmeos conhecia muito bem as peculiaridades da raça lemuriana, e Kiki, um Muviano que com apenas seis anos de idade já controlava o teleporte e desenvolvera a telepatia e a telecinese, deveria ser considerado um verdadeiro prodígio.

Indignado Mu inconscientemente elevava seu Cosmo já fechando os punhos enquanto rangia os dentes. Iria responder àquela pergunta imbecil, àquele insulto, com um soco bem dado bem no meio da fuça daquele demônio arrogante, mas quando estava prestes à perder o controle e partir para cima dele em defesa de sua cria eis que sentiu o toque pesado da mão de Aquário em seu ombro lhe chamando a atenção.

— _Non_! — Camus sussurrou se colocando na frente de Mu para o encarar nos olhos e através do olhar e da palavra sussurrada o trazer de volta à razão. — É isso que ele quer. Não caia na armadilha dele.

Mu encarou o aquariano por um momento e então respirou fundo, e essa foi a deixa que Camus encontrou para virar-se de frente para o Patriarca e dar um jeito de cortar logo o assunto desviando seu foco.

— _Non_ se engane pelas aparências, Grande Mestre. — disse o ruivo em tom tranquilo e até jocoso, sem perder a oportunidade de alfinetar o geminiano. — Talvez, na condição atual em que se encontra o senhor não se lembre, talvez nem saiba, mas quando éramos todos aprendizes e treinávamos nessa mesma arena Mu já era um cavaleiro de Ouro. Era bem mais velho que todos nós, porém ainda assim parecia um fedelho apenas... Kiki possui grandes talentos. Mas... voltando ao assunto do meu pupilo, eu estou certo de que ele seja totalmente apito a conquistar a lendária armadura de Cisne sim. O estou treinando justamente para isso. O cosmo de Hyoga está cada vez mais forte e em breve já poderei entrar na etapa final de seu treinamento. — pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga que disciplinadamente permanecia parado a seu lado com as mãos atrás das costas, as pernas afastadas e a cabeça erguida.

Gêmeos dirigiu um último olhar a Mu sem desmanchar o irritante sorriso cínico dos lábios, então deu as costas aos dois cavaleiros e iniciou um caminhar lento.

— Eu me lembro de tudo sim, Aquário, apenas não considero uma grande proeza... Quanto a seu pupilo eu não tenho dúvidas acerca de seu progresso. Testemunhei pessoalmente do que ele é capaz. Já quanto ao aprendiz de Áries... Creio que esteja sendo apenas... otimista. Está mais do que óbvio que é uma criança limitada.

Diante daquelas insalubres palavras Camus imediatamente segurou no ombro de Mu mais uma vez, que tremia em demasia tentado conter o próprio impulso de voar na garganta do Patriarca.

— _Non_ perca a cabeça. _Non_ faça isso na frente do seu filho. — o francês sussurrou para o lemuriano.

— Eu não vou perder... Não se preocupe, eu só EEEEEEEEEEHHHIII!

Áries respondia a Camus quando de repente algo, na verdade alguém, se chocou contra eles na hora em que passou por ali desembestado e enlouquecido feito um búfalo desgarrado do bando. Ambos quase foram ao chão sem tempo ao menos de ver o que lhes atingiu.

De fato Mu não perdeu a cabeça.

Mas Shaka de Virgem sim.

— SEU BOSTA! — o indiano vociferou contra o Patriarca no mesmo instante em que espalmava as duas mãos em suas costas largas e lhe dava um empurrão. — Repita o que você disse, excomungado!

Com o forte tranco e a surpresa Gêmeos chegou a se desequilibrar, mas se manteve de pé e sua reação foi imediata. Virou-se de frente para Shaka e com uma rajada de Cosmo o empurrou de volta o lançando ao chão.

— Seu maldito! Se encostar as mãos em mim novamente, Virgem, vai ficar sem elas! — rosnou enfurecido. Os olhos faiscando uma chama rubra do mais legitimo ódio enquanto já se colocava em posição de ataque, pronto para o embate.

— Shaka!... O que pensa que está fazendo? — disse Mu alarmado enquanto ajudava o virginiano a se levantar do chão. — Pelos deuses! Se controla! Não vale a pena.

Ao lado deles Camus levava a mão ao rosto apertando o centro dos olhos.

— Oh, _Dieu_! _Merde_! — resmungou baixinho para si mesmo, já prevendo a desgraça que tentara tanto evitar.

Mas felizmente a desgraça anunciada não aconteceu.

E tudo por conta de um nariz escorrendo.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido.

Na verdade levara apenas dois minutos e alguns segundos. O tempo exato que Shaka de Virgem levou para perceber o que acontecia do outro lado da arena e corresse para junto do filho e do marido.

Quando chegou ali Virgem ouviu as últimas palavras ditas pelo Patriarca, e seu sangue entrou em ebulição dentro das veias.

Estava prestes a lançar-se novamente para cima do geminiano, já se desvencilhando das mãos de Mu que o seguravam com força, quando de súbito sentiu um leve puxão em sua roupa.

Ao abaixar a cabeça abriu os olhos e viu a face assustada de Kiki, com seus olhões lilases marejados a olharem para si suplicantes.

— Baba, para de briga. — pediu a vozinha infantil. — O Kiki quer ir no banheiro soar o nariz. Leva ele, Baba.

— Por Buda! — exclamou o virginiano imediatamente agachando-se em frente ao filho para segurar em seu rostinho com ambas as mãos trêmulas. — Você está sangrando! MU!

Quando Áries se voltou para eles e olhou para Kiki tomou um susto.

O nariz do pequeno lemuriano sangrava abundantemente, a ponto do sangue escorrer-lhe pelo queixo e pescoço já ensopando a camisa.

— Pelos deuses! — disse ao se abaixar ao lado do marido para examinar o nariz do pequeno. — Você bateu o nariz no chão, filho? Bateu a cabeça?

— Não papai. O Kiki não bateu nada. — respondeu o ruivinho que mantinha a cabeça levantada, pois Shaka a segurava nesse posição.

— Por que ele está sangrando assim, Mu? — Virgem olhou alarmado para o ariano.

— Eu não sei... — Áries respondeu, igualmente apreensivo. — Me dá seu lenço. Temos que estancar isso.

Shaka na mesma hora arrancou às pressas o lenço laranja que usava e o entregou a Mu.

— Aqui, filhote, aperta forte contra o nariz... Assim. — instruía o ruivinho pressionando o lenço contra seu rosto.

Ao lado deles Hyoga chegava curioso e assustado.

— Será que eu bati nele muito forte, senhor Mu? É culpa minha? — perguntou preocupado com o amiguinho.

— Não, Hyoga. Não bateu não. Eu acompanhei todo o treino de vocês. Não fizeram nada do que já não tenham feito nas outras vezes. — disse Mu o tranquilizando, depois olhou para ele e lhe fez uma carícia nos cabelos loiros. — Você foi muito cuidadoso com ele, como sempre é. Não é sua culpa.

— Eu protegi a cabeça dele quando rolamos no chão. Ele não bateu ela no chão. — reforçou Hyoga.

— Eu vi! Você foi muito esperto! Não se preocupe, isso não têm nada a ver com o treino de vocês... Não era para isso estar acontecendo.

Muito preocupado Mu se levantou já com o filho no colo e encarou o Patriarca, que assistia à cena com uma fisionomia de total indiferença.

— Com licença, Grande Mestre, mas tenho um assunto bem mais importante a lidar do que responder aos seus insultos. — disse Mu, que com a outra mão segurou Shaka pelo braço o puxando para junto de si. — E você vem comigo.

Sem fazer nenhuma objeção o virginiano deu as costas a Gêmeos mais que depressa e seguiu caminhando ao lado de Mu.

— Onde pensa que vai, Virgem? — o Grande Mestre vociferou. — É preciso apenas um de vocês para socorrer a criança. Além disso, os seus discípulos estão saudáveis e aptos para prosseguirem com o treinamento, e nós temos um assunto a resolver aqui, suponho. Seu cretino de bosta.

Shaka então parou e virou-se para ele. Seus olhos azuis celeste se estreitaram enquanto o mediam de cima à baixo.

— Vá a merda, Gêmeos!

Foi tudo o que Shaka disse antes de seguir com Mu para fora da Arena.

Parado ali o Patriarca rosnou enfurecido.

— Eu ainda acabo com a raça desse sujeitinho intragável. — murmurou.

Camus, que não estava acostumado a apaziguar ânimos, mas sim inflama-los, contrariando a si mesmo foi até ele colocando-se à sua frente. Gêmeos era um homem tão poderoso quanto perigoso, ardiloso e astuto. E lidar com ele exigia perícia e um tanto de sangue frio, ou o que já era ruim ficava ainda pior. E parecia que Shaka de Virgem não aprendia nunca a lição.

— Releve, Grande Mestre. Eles estão nervosos pelo pequeno. — disse o aquariano. — Se não se importar por ser domingo, e não for atrapalhar sua agenda de compromissos, eu queria aproveitar essa tarde ainda para discutimos aquela negociata com o juiz que está tratando do processo movido contra um dos nossos cassinos em Atenas. Eu acho que já chegamos a um acordo.

Ainda injuriado Gêmeos olhou para ele contraindo o rosto.

— Suba ao meu Templo as 19:00 horas. Mas já vou avisando de ante mão que não pagarei nenhum centavo a mais da proposta inicial.

— _Non_ será preciso. Eu o convenci a aceitar a propina proposta por nós.

— Excelente.

Dito isso o Patriarca lhe deu as costas e se retirou em direção a tribuna.

Quando restaram ali apenas mestre e aprendiz, Hyoga finalmente relaxou sua postura e tocou na mão de Camus. Agora que o treino havia acabado eram apenas pai e filho.

— _Pére._

— _Oui?_

— O Kiki vai ficar bem? — perguntou aflito. — Eu sei que o senhor Mu falou que não fui eu, mas estou preocupado.

Camus encarou o filho e lhe bagunçou os cabelos loiro.

— _Non_ fique. Tenho certeza que foi apenas um susto. Bom... já que terminamos o treino mais cedo hoje... — fez uma pausa e se abaixou para poder falar baixinho, rente ao rosto do loirinho. — Que tal irmos para casa, então tomamos um banho e convidarmos nossa Peixinha para dar uma fugidinha do Santuário? Podemos jantar juntos no Vênus! Às 19:00 eu venho para a reunião com o Grande Mestre, que será rápida, e volto para lá. O que acha?

Imediatamente Hyoga abriu um sorriso imenso e abraçou o pescoço do pai.

— Eu acho perfeito, _pére_! — lhe sussurrou de volta.

— Então _non_ vamos perder tempo.

Animados, pai e filho deram as costas para a Arena e voltaram às Doze Casas subindo as escadarias apressados, visto que nada no mundo deixava aqueles dois aquarianos mais felizes que estar junto de Afrodite.

*Frase de autoria de George S. Patton


	5. Sobre Pais e Filhos

***************************** Cap 5 Sobre Pais e Filhos *************************

Santuário de Atena. Enfermaria, 16:47

— Mantenha a pressão por mais cinco minutos. — disse o médico plantonista que atendia Kiki no minguado ambulatório que servia ao Santuário. Era um homem de meia idade e semblante nem um pouco confiável. — O nariz possui muitos vasos sanguíneos. Se o ar está muito seco, ele retira água da mucosa nasal para ser umidificado, e então elas ficam ressecadas causando microfissuras. Ou seja, hemorragias assim são normais. — deu de ombros, afastando-se da maca onde o garotinho estava sentado.

— Não quando não cessam a mais de vinte minutos. — disse Shaka, que pressionava um emaranhado de gaze contra o rostinho do pequeno lemuriano enquanto com a outra mão apoiava sua cabeça. — Olha, você está aqui para examinar o meu filho ou para nos dar lição de anatomia?

— Ei, Shaka. — Mu chamou a atenção do virginiano. Estava ao lado deles na maca enquanto segurava na mãozinha de Kiki. — Se acalme, ok?

— Examinar o que? Eu já disse que isso é comum. — falou o médico mau encarado que agora sentava atrás de sua mesa já passando a mão em um bloco de receituário. — Atendo no mínimo umas cinco ocorrências desse tipo por dia nesse lugar. Claro... a maioria chega aqui com hemorragia decorrente de fraturas no nariz ou seios nasais. Isso quando sobra algum nariz... — deu uma risada zombeteira, mas assim que olhou para os rostos sisudos dos dois cavaleiros ali sua fisionomia voltou a ficar séria. — Bem... eu vou prescrever a ele um lubrificante nasal. É o suficiente.

Shaka olhou feio para o médico, ainda mantendo a gaze pressionada contra o nariz de Kiki, depois trocou um rápido olhar com Mu que estava tão descontente quanto. O lemuriano então respirou fundo e olhou para o filho.

— Tem certeza que não está doendo nada, filhote? — perguntou.

— Não, papai. O Kiki não tá sentindo nada... Só a cabeça que tá zunzando um pouquinho. — falou com a voz bem anasalada.

— Zunzando? Como assim? O que é isso? — Shaka perguntou preocupado.

— Zunzando, Baba. O Kiki não sabe explicar... É como se ele estivesse com as orelhas entupidas.

— Pressão no ouvido. — disse Mu. — Afasta a gaze, Shaka.

Quando Virgem fez o que o ariano pedira havia grande quantidade de sangue tingindo a trama de algodão, e ainda um tanto considerável a verter do pequenino nariz do ruivinho.

— A hemorragia não está estancando, Mu. — disse Shaka meio perturbado. — Mesmo que ele não tenha batido com a cabeça isso não é normal. — olhou feio novamente para o médico que se reaproximava deles agora com uma receita nas mãos. — Não é para acontecer. Alguma coisa está errada!

— Aqui tem um lubrificante nasal. Eu já disse que isso é normal, logo vai parar. — disse o doutor estendendo o papel a Mu, que por um momento apenas o olhou sem apanha-lo.

— Você tem razão. — disse o ariano, e imediatamente depois deu as costas ao médico e pegou Kiki no colo. — Vamos leva-lo ao Hospital de Atenas.

— O que? — inquiriu surpreso o médico enquanto os via deixar o consultório às pressas e sem dizer mais nada. — Eu já disse que não há motivo nenhum para todo esse alarde! Não precisam ir ao Hospital. Que exagero!... Ei! Voltem aqui!... Não vão levar a receita? Me devem 200 Dracmas pela consulta! — já gritava.

Do lado de fora, já nos arredores das ruinas que levavam à saída dos limites do Santuário, no colo de Mu Kiki passava os dedos no rosto sentindo o nariz molhado.

— Baba! — chamou assustado o pai indiano quando olhou para os dedinhos e os viu tintos de vermelho vivo.

Na mesma hora Shaka lhe entregou gazes limpas, que havia pego no consultório, e o instruiu para que pressionasse contra o nariz.

— Pega ele, Sha. — disse Mu lhe passando o pequeno. — Eu vou até ali no estacionamento pegar um dos carros disponíveis e já volto. Me espera aqui.

No colo de Shaka Kiki agora via o pai lemuriano se afastar às pressas, enquanto com a mãozinha suja de sangue segurava firme nos longos cabelos loiros do virginiano, gesto que repetia desde pequenininho quando procurava por conforto e proteção.

— Baba, o Kiki tá doente? Por que vamos no hospital? O Kiki não quer tomá injeção. — perguntou apreensivo, e Shaka, percebendo o medo nos olhos do ruivinho, espalmou uma das mãos em suas costas e a afagou fazendo movimentos circulares para confortá-lo e acalmá-lo.

— Você não vai tomar injeção. E também não está doente. — sorriu para ele para não assusta-lo mais. — Nós vamos ao hospital só para saber por que você está com essa zunzeira na cabeça... Já pensou, Kiki? Você, que já é um menininho todo zuado, ainda vai ter zunzeira na cabeça? Não pode! — disse na tentativa de desviar a atenção dele do sangue no nariz para que não ficasse impressionado, embora ele mesmo estivesse uma pilha de nervos.

Logo Mu chegou ali com o carro que usava para fazer as compras em Atenas e mais que depressa partiram para o hospital. No caminho Áries ligou para doutor Adônis, o médico pediatra que há quatro anos ingressara em definitivo à equipe chefiada por doutor Hector no Hospital de Atenas, e apenas vinte minutos depois Kiki era atendido em uma das salas restritas aos cavaleiros de Atena, na Ala 5, pelo atencioso médico.

— Isso, mantenha a cabeça reta, assim mesmo. — instruía o jovem médico para o garotinho sentado sobre a maca. — O tio vai passar uma pomadinha no seu nariz, tudo bem?

— Tá bom. — Kiki respondeu.

Ao lado deles, Shaka e Mu acompanhavam o atendimento em desassossego.

— O que acha que pode ter causado o sangramento, doutor? — perguntou o Santo de Áries.

— Não posso responder com exatidão, porque pode ser por uma série de fatores, tanto externos, como clima, temperatura, por exemplo, quanto internos, alguma inflamação nos seios nasais, pressão arterial alterada, o que imagino que não seja o caso dele, e até uma possível anemia. — disse Adônis enquanto aplicava a pomada coagulante.

— Anemia? Impossível! — Shaka interferiu. — Doutor, eu mesmo cuido da alimentação do meu filho, e embora eu seja vegetariano eu incluo carne na alimentação dele normalmente, também ferro, proteínas, vitaminas...

— Luz da minha vida... calma. — pediu Mu.

— É só uma hipótese, senhor Shaka. — disse o médico, que já conhecia muito bem o Cavaleiro de Virgem e toda sua preocupação exacerbada com o filho. — Para ter certeza de qualquer coisa eu vou pedir alguns exames, incluso os níveis de coagulação e ferro no sangue. Vocês disseram que ele não sofreu nenhum trauma, certo? Queda, choque, ou qualquer impacto, em especial na cabeça e face.

— Sim, nenhum. Ele estava treinando com o amiguinho, mas um treino leve e supervisionado por mim em tempo integral. Hyoga é um garoto muito educado e responsável. Mesmo quando ele acerta algum golpe em Kiki ele ainda o faz da forma mais branda o possível. — disse Mu.

— E ter testemunhado a morte covarde de um jovem bem diante dos olhos não conta como trauma? — disse Shaka, e na mesma hora Kiki ergueu os olhos assustados para o pai indiano e o encarou. Doutor Adônis fez o mesmo, e por um breve momento um silêncio profuso tomou o recinto. — E depois disso ainda teve aquele proxeneta ébrio possuído falando aqueles absurdos... Buda, como eu queria arrancar a cabeça do Gêmeos e dar para os cães da rua comer.

— Shaka! — Mu chamou a atenção do virginiano. — Luz da minha vida, não está ajudando em nada.

Percebendo que a fisionomia de Kiki ficara extremamente assustada, já que provavelmente as palavras do pai loiro o fizeram reviver as lembranças do ocorrido na Arena, Adônis caminhou ligeiro até sua mesa, apanhou um pirulito na gaveta e o trouxe para o pequeno lemuriano.

— Toma, Kiki. É de morango com chiclete. O que você gosta. — lhe entregou com um sorriso terno no rosto gentil.

— Obrigado. — o pequeno agradeceu ainda meio aflito. Seu nariz já não sangrava mais. A pomada havia controlado a hemorragia.

— Bom. — continuou o médico — Pelo que disse, senhor Shaka, ele testemunhou algo ruim durante o treinamento de hoje, certo?

— Ruim? — disse Shaka enquanto pegava o filho no colo o tirando da maca. — Ruim é a omelete que o Mu faz. Você não faz a menor ideia do que se tornou o Santuário desde que aquele excomungado do Gêmeos perdeu o juízo de novo. Sim, ele viu e ouviu coisas terríveis, doutor. E embora meu filho seja já um aprendiz de cavaleiro ele ainda é só uma criancinha.

Ao lado deles Mu suspirou exausto.

— Certo, mas... não creio que a hemorragia tenha sido desencadeada por algum fator emocional, mas para ser mais exato eu teria que consultar os históricos das pesquisas que o doutor Hermes vinha fazendo desde décadas passadas acerca da fisiologia dos lemurianos, que é um pouco diferente da humana. — disse Adônis, que os chamava para se sentarem nas poltronas em frente sua mesa. — O senhor Mu deve saber. Doutor Hermes vinha fazendo uma pesquisa extensa sobre o tema desde meados da década de 1970. Shion o havia autorizado e se voluntariado, e além dos dados arquivados dele temos aqui também alguns dados coletados do senhor, senhor Mu.

— Ah, sim. Eu me lembro de ter vindo aqui algumas vezes junto do meu mestre quando era criança. — disse o lemuriano.

— Bom. A pesquisa do doutor Hermes não é extensa. Infelizmente pouco depois de começa-la o Santuário entrou em uma crise financeira grave e a verba destinada a ela foi suspensa. Algum tempo depois Shion faleceu e consta nos relatórios de Hermes que você desapareceu. — disse Hector direcionando um olhar sério a Mu. — A pesquisa ficou arquivada desde então, mas desde que me trouxeram Kiki no ano passado quando ele apresentou aquele quadro de diarreia, eu confesso que tenho pensado em reabri-la. Eu sou pediatra, e Kiki é a primeira criança lemuriana que eu acompanho. Seria ótimo para mim, em matéria de conhecimento, além de promissor para a medicina e a ciência. De fato, não esperávamos que houvesse outro lemuriano aqui em Atenas além do senhor, senhor Mu.

— Nossa! — Mu arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a ideia. — Eu... eu acho uma ótima iniciativa! Posso colaborar com o que for preciso.

— Eu agradeço muito! — respondeu Adônis, que depois olhou para Kiki no colo de Shaka e abriu um largo sorriso. — Quanto ao nosso mocinho aqui, eu creio que foi apenas um susto. Eu vou pedir alguns exames, mas até que fiquem prontos vocês podem voltar para casa e seguir com a rotina normal. Apenas evitem que ele faça esforço físico intenso nos próximos dois dias. E caso ele apresente alguma outra alteração tragam-no novamente. Kiki não é um menino comum, é um lemuriano, portanto não tenho parâmetros de comparação, e apesar de acreditar se tratar apenas de um incidente isolado é melhor ficarmos de olho.

— Então o Kiki não tá doente? — perguntou o menininho rolando o pirulito dentro da boca.

— Acredito que não, Kiki. O tio escutou tudo aí dentro de você e está tudo absolutamente normal. Agora vou pedir para um enfermeiro acompanhar vocês até o Raio-X e depois para coletar o sangue. — disse Adônis sorridente.

— _Are_ Buda! — Shaka suspirou sentindo-se mais calmo.

— Obrigado, doutor. — Mu agradeceu.

— De nada. Nos vemos quando os exames ficarem prontos. Eu ligo para vocês. E assim que tiver estudado os arquivos de Hermes eu atualizo você, Mu, e vemos como seguir com a pesquisa. — disse já se levantando e estendendo a mão para se despedir deles.

Quase uma hora depois, já feitos os exames os três deixaram o hospital e regressaram ao Santuário. Shaka achou melhor que o filho ficasse em repouso até que saíssem os resultados. Meta que sabia não ser nada fácil cumprir, mas mesmo assim ele tentou. Após dar um banho caprichado e relaxante no pequeno o levou para a sala junto de Mu que os aguardava devorando um balde de pipocas.

— Fica aqui quietinho no colo do seu pai que está quase na hora da novela. — disse Virgem enquanto ajeitava algumas almofadas para Kiki ficar deitado. — O Baba vai até a cozinha fazer um lanchinho para você.

— Eba! O Kiki tá com muita fome, Baba!

— Ah, eu também quero um lanchinho, Luz da minha vida. Como assim, só o Kiki vai ganhar comida e o Mu não? — disse Mu em tom brincalhão.

— Está certo, marido. Eu faço um sanduiche para você também. Mas fique de olho nesse menino, Mu de Áries. Não quero ele correndo pela sala, levitando coisas ou flutuando. Hoje ele vai ficar de repouso! Vocês dois entenderam?

Os dois lemurianos responderam ao mesmo tempo com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça e um sorriso no rosto.

Shaka então seguiu até a cozinha, e quando finalmente se viu sozinho ali puxou uma cadeira, se sentou e respirou profundamente, não aliviado, ao contraio; Virgem estava apavorado!

— Que essa sensação estranha e angustiante que estou sentindo seja apenas preocupação corriqueira de pai babão... Proteja meu filhinho, Buda. — falava baixinho com seu melhor confidente.

Sul do Mar Egeu, 21:00 – Iate Vênus.

Próximo à costa de Oia, o vilarejo considerado o mais bonito e famoso da ilha de Santorini, estava ancorado o fabuloso Vênus, e sua localização proporcionava uma vista privilegiada à seus ocupantes das luzes noturnas que iluminavam as paredes muito brancas e cúpulas azuis das construções que tornavam aquele monte um lugar único no planeta.

Dentro dele, na enorme cozinha que servia ao restaurante privativo, vestindo confortáveis trajes civis, calça social preta, camisa azul marinho, cujas mangas trazia dobradas até o cotovelo, e um avental branco pendurado no pescoço e bem preso à cintura, Camus de Aquário cantarolava acompanhando alegremente uma canção francesa de seu interprete favorito, Charles Aznavour, que tocava no aparelho de som. Emmenez-Moi dava o tom ao _Escargot à la Bourguignonne _que o francês pessoalmente preparava para o jantar. Ele havia dispensado o chef e seus assistentes naquela noite porque queria paz e privacidade para curtir sua família.

Animado, enquanto sua amada flor e o filho jogavam mini golfe no convés, Camus acrescentava cada ingrediente à receita com capricho e dedicação devota.

— ... _Ils arrivent, le ventre alourdi de fruits... Les bateaux_... — cantava com sua bela voz rouca e em perfeito francês carregado, enquanto averiguava no livro de receitas os últimos ingredientes. — Manteiga _bourguignonne_, salsa, alho, sal, pimenta do reino em pó...Hmm... _Non_. Salsa _non_! — pensou por alguns segundos. — Três folhas de louro. Isso! Bem melhor, _oui_?

Como bom aquariano o ruivo ignorava algumas instruções e dava seu toque pessoal ao molho que preparava para os escargots já cozidos.

— ... _Dans les bars, à la tombée du jour... Avec les marins... Quand on parle de filles et d'amour... Un verre à la main_...

Em sintonia com a letra da canção ergueu um cálice de vinho branco seco, bebeu um gole degustando sem pressa seu sabor e depois despejou o restante no molho.

— Um toque de vinho sempre ressalta o sabor... _Un merveilleux été, sur la greve... Où je vois, tendant les bras... L'amour qui_...

No momento em que acrescentava o vinho à receita Camus ouviu distantes as risadas animadas de Afrodite e Hyoga. Inevitavelmente sorriu também, e seguiu assim até que os dois adentraram à cozinha.

Estava feliz e em paz, como a muito não se sentia.

— Já voltaram! O jantar está quase pronto. — disse o francês descansando o cálice vazio sobre o balcão na mesma hora em que olhou rapidamente para eles.

— Já, porque se estendêssemos o jogo por mais algumas tacadas a minha mesada toda ia ficar na Tiffany esse mês. — Hyoga suspirou aos risos enquanto se encostava no balcão e roubava uma azeitona do pote.

— Vocês jogaram por aposta? — Camus arregalou os olhos avelãs.

— Ora, mas é claro que sim! Qual a graça da jogatina se não for para sair dela vitorioso ou todo fodido? Com todo respeito, filho. — Afrodite respondeu dando uma piscadinha para Hyoga, e com seu sorriso mais encantador aproximou-se do aquariano, passou os braços por seu pescoço e lhe beijou rapidamente os lábios doces pelo vinho. — Hyoga me deve um anel de diamantes da coleção nova da Tiffany.

— É eu devo, e vou honrar minha palavra, _maman_, pode ter certeza. — disse o garoto russo jogando mais três azeitonas para dentro da boca.

— Ah! Por falar nisso, Camy, me dá o seu cartão que vou aproveitar e comprar também aquelas peças de diamantes amarelos que vimos no catalogo, lembra? Dadá, eu sonho com aquele colar todas as noites!

Camus acariciou o rosto do amado e em seguida se desvencilhou dele para voltar a mexer o molho.

— Que cartão, Afrodite? Esqueceu que minhas contas bancárias ainda estão bloqueadas por conta da maldita investigação policial? — respondeu calmamente ao depositar uma pequena porção do molho no dorso da mão para provar o sabor. — Hmmm!

— O que? Andreas não estava tratando desse Equê? — o sueco perguntou sinalizando para a grande colher na mão do francês. Também queria provar o molho.

Sem demora Camus a estendeu a ele.

— Cuidado, está quente, _ma fleur_! — serviu o molho diretamente aos lábios de Afrodite, que fez um biquinho e assoprou antes de provar. — Ele está, mas por _Dieu,_ Peixinha, isso _non_ é algo que se resolva do dia para noite. O juiz precisa expedir o mandato de desbloqueio e isso custa dinheiro e leva tempo.

— Hum... você gastou horrores para fazer aquele ocó se formar em Direito para ser seu advogado do diabo e nem para comprar um juiz em tempo ele presta.

— _Non_ é culpa do Andreas, _ma belle_. — Camus parou de cuidar do fogão por um instante, se voltou para o sueco e apoiando a mão que tinha livre na cintura explicou: — Parece que o juiz que pegou o caso tem um senso de moral e ética bem fortes. Mas ninguém nessa vida é incorruptível ou imune à chantagem, _non_? As investigações _non_ vão durar muito mais, Andreas me garantiu... Mas, até lá temos que nos virar com o que temos aqui, e sem levantar suspeitas... Oh_, Dieu_... Cofres cheios de dinheiro espalhados por toda a Rússia e _non_ podemos comprar nem um pé de alface a mais do que permite os nossos soldos de cavaleiros, portanto, nada de colar.

— Ah, minha Nossa Senhora do Acué bloqueado... Para que serve ter tanto nos cofres se não posso nem comprar um mísero colar?

— _Pourquoi, Aphrodite_? Justamente porque _non_ se trata de um mísero colar, _mon amour_, e sim de uma peça de diamantes amarelos de uma coleção exclusiva da Tiffany & Co. que custa dois milhões e meio de Euros. — Camus soltou um suspiro e se voltou para o filho, que observava a discussão calado. — Hyoga, explique mais uma vez para a desmiolada da sua _maman_ porque ela _non_ pode comprar esse bendito colar agora.

Hyoga roubou a última azeitona do pote e respondeu divertido.

— _Maman_, o nosso dinheiro nos cofres é dinheiro de sangue. Ele vem das atividades ilegais da Vory v Zakone, portanto está ligado ao tráfico, a assassinatos, extorsões, roubo, propinas... e mais um tanto de coisa que você sabe bem. É dinheiro sujo, ilegal, e que só podemos usar em negociações legais, como comprar joias em uma loja da Tiffany, por exemplo, após ser lavado em alguma de nossas empresas de fachada. — o pequeno explicava com primor, demonstrando todo seu conhecimento precoce sobre a mecânica do crime organizado. — Ninguém compra algo tão caro em dinheiro vivo _maman_, já que normalmente dinheiro legal está depositado em bancos e tais compras são pagas com cheque, cartão ou transferência bancária. Se comprar o seu colar e pagar em dinheiro vivo automaticamente chamará atenção e acionará a receita, levando a uma investigação, o que é tudo que o _pére _não quer que aconteça.

— Dadá me chicoteie com seu arreio de Swarovski! — exclamou Peixes boquiaberto. — Esse menino já é o poderoso chefinho?

— _Parfait!_ — Camus sorriu, orgulhoso do filho, e após desligar o molho para começar a deposita-lo dentro das conchas quentes de escargot voltou-se novamente para Afrodite. — Ou seja, Peixinha, nada de colares de diamantes nos próximos dias.

— Hum... — Peixes olhou para os dois e cruzou os braços. — Pelo jeito você já está mais do que inteirado dos negócios sujos do seu pai, né Hyoga? Não sei se fico orgulhosa ou em pânico!

— Orgulhosa, _maman_! Mas é claro! — disse Hyoga. — Sabia que da última vez que vi o Josef ele me disse que estou quase pronto para receber a rosa dos ventos no pulso? — falou todo orgulhoso se referindo à tatuagem que Camus tinha no pulso e que simbolizava sua entrada na Vory ainda muito jovem. — Estou ansioso para entrar oficialmente para a família.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos aquamarines, desencostou do balcão e apontou o dedo para Hyoga.

— Camus você ouviu o que o malassombrado do seu capanga disse para o nosso filho? Ele quer tatuar o Hyoga com aquelas charufináceas horrorosas dos suínos!

— _Oui_, eu ouvi. — disse o aquariano terminando de rechear o último escargot. — Embora ainda _non_ esteja na hora, será uma honra tatuar Hyoga e formalizar a entrada dele para a família.

— O que? — Peixes questionou incrédulo, porém não surpreso.

— Eu mesmo recebi as minhas primeiras tatuagens quase com a mesma idade que Hyoga tem agora. Acho que era apenas um pouco mais velho. — Camus dizia enquanto servia a mesa. — Agora sentem-se que o jantar está servido. Escargot à la Camus.

— Até que enfim! Esse cheiro bom já estava me matando de fome! — disse Hyoga já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar. — A cara está ótima, _pére_.

Ainda de pé afastado da mesa Afrodite os observava, em especial a Camus, a quem estudava com o olhar atento. O aquariano tinha a fisionomia alegre e despretensiosamente leve como dificilmente via, mesmo em quase oito anos de relacionamento.

Peixes percebia que para Camus, ter Hyoga perto de si, treina-lo, fazer dele o homem que esperava que ele fosse e vê-lo corresponder às suas expectativas com maestria estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Mas a que preço...

Embora em seus devaneios mais utópicos e tresloucados Afrodite imaginasse uma realidade completamente diferente para Hyoga, na qual ele pudesse crescer longe do ódio e violência da Vory v Zakone, ele sabia que este era um desejo vão, até ingênuo. Somado a isso ainda tinha a mentira, a qual era responsável direto até o último fio de cabelo, fosse dos seus naturais em tom azul piscina, ou dos fios loiros platinados das perucas de Maman Di.

O futuro de Hyoga já estava traçado, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para muda-lo.

— Você _non_ vem, _ma fleur_? — Camus perguntou olhando para Peixes. — Fiz _Tarte Tatin_ para você. Sei que adora.

Com um suspiro longo e resignado Afrodite juntou-se a eles na mesa, e enquanto se sentava Camus lhe servia vinho em uma taça.

— Sei que _non_ é o seu prato preferido, _mon amour_, mas prove. Eu garanto que essa receita você vai gostar. Mudei algumas coisas porque você sabe, essas receitas as vezes _non_ prestam. — sentou-se tomando um gole de vinho antes de começar a comer.

— Eu não sei que graça vocês veem nesse caramujo. — disse Afrodite dando de ombros. — Tanto ajeum bom para comer... salsicha... linguiça... lasanha... mas caramujo?

— Escargot, _maman_. — corrigiu Hyoga. — É uma delicia. E o seu tempero ficou muito bom, _pére_.

— Obrigado, filho. — disse Camus. — Sua _maman_ ainda _non_ adquiriu o paladar refinado necessário para apreciar alguns pratos, só isso. Logo ela se acostuma.

— Ah, não sei não. Até hoje não me acostumei à água com gás, e sinceramente, não vejo o menor sentido na existência desse otim miado... Mas, o caramujo está muito bom sim, Camy. — disse Peixes que agora tinha um sorriso ameno no rosto após provar a iguaria. — Mas, vem cá, Hyoguinha, você disse que na última vez que viu o cabo de guarda-chuva ele te disse que está quase pronto para receber as tatuagens. Por que ele disse isso?

Hyoga, que chupava ávido uma concha da exótica receita, dispensando até os talheres usados para a tarefa, na mesma hora o engoliu em alarme e olhou diretamente para Camus, que lhe acenou a cabeça com um gesto afirmativo parecendo lhe dar permissão para falar. Logo em seguida deste o aquariano degustou um escargot tranquilamente.

— Porque eu o acompanhei em um serviço em Sergiyev Posad. Nós fomos emboscar os homens de Aslan Mikhailov que estavam escondidos lá, para força-los a nos dar a localização dele. — respondeu o loirinho com certa empolgação.

— O que? — Afrodite arregalou os olhos e espalmou ambas as mãos no peito por cima da pequena prótese de seios que usava. — Camus!

— _Oui, ma belle_? — disse o ruivo servindo-se calmamente de mais vinho.

— Você deixou o nosso loirudinho ir caçar charufe sozinho junto do cabo de guarda-chuva?

— Claro que _non_, _mon amour_. — respondeu calmamente o francês dando um gole no vinho, degustando-o devagar. — Eu estava junto.

— É, mas eu matei alguns deles sozinho. — vangloriou-se Hyoga — Estavam todos escondidos em um porão, _maman_. Como os ratos covardes que são.

— Minha... deusa! — o rosto de Afrodite ficou lívido.

— _Ma fleur_, sei o que está pensando, mas _non_ se preocupe. Aquiete esse seu coraçãozinho de mãe superprotetora. Nunca vou deixar Hyoga correr qualquer perigo desnecessário, sabe bem disso. — disse Camus degustando outro escargot. — Eu o estou preparando para a vida, a máfia e o exército de Atena. Logo ele vai ser totalmente capaz de se defender sozinho, mas até lá eu _non_ sairei do lado dele. Eu prometo isso para você.

Vendo que as palavras de Camus não foram capazes de acalmar o coração de Afrodite, pois que o semblante da "amazona" ainda era o mais fiel retrato da aflição, Hyoga desceu da cadeira em que estava sentado e foi até ele, então lhe passou os braços pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— _Maman_, você é mulher. E embora seja uma amazona de Ouro ainda assim sua essência feminina te faz gentil, protetora e delicada... É normal ficar impressionada e preocupada, mas não fique. Eu te prometo que nunca vou me colocar em riscos desnecessários, que vou tomar cuidado, obedecer ao _pére_ e aprender com ele... Eu me tornarei um cavaleiro de Atena tão forte que nada, nem ninguém, vai me machucar. Tudo isso por você, _maman_ Di.

A Aflição de Afrodite transbordava pelos olhos, que ficaram marejados, então ele olhou para Camus como quem olha para um enigma indecifrável.

Aquário sorria.

— Exatamente! — disse o ruivo encarando profundamente os olhos do pisciano. — Vocês querem comer a sobremesa?

— Sim! — Hyoga virou-se para ele eufórico.

Enquanto comiam a sobremesa Afrodite não desgrudava os olhos de Hyoga. Sua mente tentava entender quando foi que seu loirudinho deixara de ser a criança doce e meiga que lhe cativara desde o primeiro momento para se tornar aquele assassino frio e calculista que se vangloriava de suas mortes.

Angustiado olhou para Camus e seu alarde foi ainda maior. Aquário parecia tão leve e feliz como nunca. Estava ali, alegre a conversar bobagens com o filho enquanto comia seus caramujos.

Agora Peixes conseguia entender porque no caminho até o Vênus, num rápido voo de helicóptero, Hyoga lhe contara sobre o incidente na Arena com Kiki de forma tão indiferente. Um jovem havia sido assassinado por motivos banais e isso parecia não ter abalado em nada o pequeno russo.

Pudera.

Hyoga já estava mais do que habituado à violência e à morte. Ele era o arauto destas.

Mastigou um pedaço de torta e o engoliu com certa dificuldade. Estava doce e áspera. Como era Hyoga agora.


	6. Trio Ternura em: Ai ai ai, ui blau blau

***************************** Cap 6 Trio Ternura em: Ai ai ai, ui blau blau *************************

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Virgem, 07:30am

Ao se levantar da cama naquela manhã fria e chuvosa de dezembro Shaka dispensou o pijama de algodão e a cueca ainda jogados ao lado do leito e cobriu-se com um kaftan indiano longo em tecido de veludo num tom mostarda. O inverno grego havia apenas começado, as temperaturas ainda estavam amenas, porém frias o bastante para alguém que nasceu e cresceu no coração da Índia. O clima frio incomodava tanto o cavaleiro de Virgem que nessa época do ano chegava até a dispensar os banhos matinais na companhia de Áries, posto que este parecia imune ao inverno grego, e a ducha do despertar de Mu era tão sagrada quanto era gelada!

Assim, enquanto o ariano tomava seu banho tranquilo Shaka se dirigia até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, mas não sem antes passar no quarto de Kiki para verificar o filho, que ainda dormia.

Normalmente o pequeno lemuriano acordava antes dos pais, mas na noite passada, por estar um pouco febril, Virgem lhe deu um antitérmico e o colocou na cama horas mais tarde que o habitual, quando sua temperatura baixou. Fazia dois dias desde o incidente na Arena, e doutor Adônis os havia avisado que seria normal Kiki apresentar febre como qualquer criança que passa por um pequeno trauma, e que não era algo com que deveriam se preocupar.

Certificando-se de que o filho dormia tranquilo e que a febre não havia voltado Shaka seguiu para a cozinha, mas quando entrou na dispensa para apanhar um pacote de chá e o pão eis que se deparou com uma cesta de presentes toda decorada. Na mesma hora olhou dentro dela e viu uma caixinha verde água caprichosamente embrulhada por um laço branco, e outra com o que parecia ser um perfume. Ao lado delas um laço também branco, mas três vezes maior, enfeitava o pescoço de um ursinho de pelúcia que trazia preso à uma das mãos fofinhas uma cestinha com bombons belgas.

— Por Buda! — Shaka exclamou surpreso, já de olhos abertos e maravilhados. — Ah, Mu, como você é romântico, meu amor! Ele deve ter percebido que ando preocupado. — sorrindo apanhou a caixinha junto do ursinho, o qual levou ao rosto para sentir melhor a macies da pelúcia. — Hmm...

Sem cerimônia alguma pegou um dos bombons da cestinha e o jogou na boca enquanto abria a caixinha com o laço branco.

— Nossa! É um... anel! — arregalou os olhos azuis celestes ao ver a joia, uma peça belíssima e extremamente delicada em ouro rosa 18k, cravejada com diamantes e uma exuberante ametista. — Mas... tão pequeno e feminino!

Mesmo estranhando o tamanho e estilo da peça Virgem tentou coloca-la no dedo, mas esta não lhe entrou nem no dedo mindinho.

Intrigado, porém ainda eufórico e muito contente com os presentes, o indiano deu de ombros e pegou outro bombom da cestinha, e enquanto o degustava animado e lambendo os lábios devolveu o anel à caixa e abriu a embalagem do perfume. O frasco deste era lindíssimo, todo em tons de rosa e lilás com um borrifador dourado. Shaka então levantou o queixo e deu uma borrifada generosa no pescoço. Imediatamente em seguida franziu o nariz voltando a olhar para o frasco.

— Mas que raio de perfume de marafona! — murmurou balançando a cabeça em desaprovação, depois devolveu também o perfume à embalagem e leu o verso. — Fragrância doce e floral... Errou o tamanho do meu dedo, errou a fragrância que eu uso, mas pelo menos acertou nos chocolates e no ursinho. — riu, e enquanto comia outro bombom foi surpreendido por Mu que chegara à cozinha e agora olhava para ele da porta da dispensa.

— Shaka o que está fazendo? — Áries perguntou surpreso.

Ao virar-se para o ariano Shaka lhe sorriu com a cesta e os itens ainda nas mãos e a boca cheia de chocolate.

— Hum? Mu! — disse terminando de engolir o doce. — Amor, Shaka adorou os presentes! Acho que terá que trocar o anel e o perfume, seu distraído. — ao chegar no ariano lhe deu um selinho nos lábios deixando os dele sujos de chocolate.

Meio sem jeito Áries lambeu os lábios doces enquanto olhava consternado para o virginiano.

— O que? — disse em alarme.

— Sim, o anel não me serviu em nenhum dedo, e o perfume é feminino demais, mas... olha isso! — pegou o ursinho da cesta e o trouxe até o rosto novamente esfregando a pelúcia fofinha na pele, depois esticou os braços e puxou Mu para um abraço forte o enchendo de beijos. — Eu adorei, mesmo que tenha errado na maioria. Você deve estar preocupado também, tanto quanto eu, com o nosso filhote, por isso se distraiu dessa forma. Mas não tem importância. Obrigado, marido. Não esperava ganhar tantos presentes assim, em um dia comum.

Mu estava em choque.

Um silêncio estranho se fez entre eles, e diante deste Shaka apartou o abraço e se afastou uns palmos para olhar para o ariano, que sem reação tinha a fisionomia extremamente constrangida enquanto encarava os olhos azuis questionadores do indiano.

— Pelas orelhas flácidas de Buda! Os presentes não são para mim! — disse Virgem num murmúrio.

— Luz da minha vida, eu... — Mu piscou os olhos encabulado e aflito.

— Mas que tolo. É óbvio! Nada disso tem a ver comigo! O anel de mulher, o perfume de marafona, o ursinho... — disse o indiano enquanto apressado devolvia a pelúcia à cesta junto dos outros itens, os quais tentava ajeitar embalando como podia tudo novamente. — E é claro que você sabia disso, não é?

— Sim. E ainda tem as orquídeas negras que estão na sala. — disse Áries cabisbaixo.

Shaka olhou embasbacado para ele.

— Por isso não eram girassóis. — murmurou soltando um suspiro longo. — Porque são para Geisty.

Mu respirou fundo.

— Me desculpe. — disse o virginiano. — Ando tão distraído e preocupado com Kiki que nem me dei conta de que já estamos em dezembro. É o aniversário de casamento dela com o Gêmeos, não é?

— Sim, é. — Mu respondeu sem jeito.

— Ainda está a presenteando no lugar de Saga? — Shaka perguntou entregando a cesta de presentes para Mu. — Eu já falei para você que isso não é bom.

— É eu ainda estou fazendo o que o marido dela deveria fazer. Não aquele monstro maldito, mas o nosso amigo, Saga. — Mu respondeu apanhando a cesta e a levando até a mesa. — Todos os anos quando chega essa data ela fica tão deprimida, tão... sozinha. Esse é um jeito que encontrei de diminuir um pouco o sofrimento da minha amiga, lembra-la pelo que lutamos juntos e também mostrar a Saga que não o esquecemos.

— Sabe que acho isso uma tolice, não? — Shaka deu de ombros. — Gêmeos já se esqueceu de nós há tempos, há quase seis anos para ser mais preciso.

— Eu sei o que você acha. — Mu sorriu para ele aproximando-se e lhe puxando pela cintura. Era nítida a decepção no rosto do virginiano em saber que os presentes não eram para ele. — Eu só não sabia que iria gostar tanto de um ursinho de pelúcia e dos bombons. O chocolate você já quase comeu tudo e não tem como devolver, mas se quiser ficar com o ursinho pode ficar. Você quer?

Shaka balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano indicando negativa. Seu orgulho não o permitia aceitar um presente que não foi comprado para ele.

— Eu sei que você quer, Sha. Estou falando sério, pode ficar com ele. — o ariano insistiu fazendo uma caricia no rosto corado do outro.

— Não. Você comprou para Geisty. Dê para ela. Está tudo bem.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou beijando o pescoço do indiano, e ao sentir o aroma forte e feminino impregnado na pele dele sufocou uma risada. Até o perfume Shaka havia aberto e usado. Sentiu certo remorso. Não queria a Luz da sua vida apagadinha por descobrir que os presentes não eram para ele.

— Tenho. Agora me deixe preparar o café da manhã que logo o Kiki aparece aqui com a típica fome de leão dele querendo devorar até as minhas cortinas. — disse segurando no rosto do lemuriano lhe beijando rapidamente a boca. — Aproveite e convide a Geisty para jantar conosco.

— Ótima ideia! Farei isso. — Áries respondeu afastando-se.

Mu ainda ficou ali um tempo observando Shaka preparar o dejejum calado. Virgem nunca admitiria, mas o ariano sabia que mesmo por debaixo da fisionomia calma o marido estava enciumado e chateado.

Teria que dar um jeito nisso.

Templo de Baco, 09:00am

As manhãs no Templo das Bacantes eram silenciosas e calmas em quase todos os setores da suntuosa construção erguida em louvor ao deus dos exageros sexuais, menos em uma sala em especifico.

— Bom dia, Mosca! Sabia que já estava aqui na descolândia*, por isso nem passei na Terceira Casa. — disse Afrodite adentrando o escritório que dividia com Geisty e Mu. Trazia com ele seu mais largo e sincero sorriso, o frescor e alegria da primavera para aquela manhã fria de inverno, e uma jarra do famigerado suco de clorofila. — Trouxe o seu suco de luz desmancha pochete. — colocou a jarra sobre a mesa da amazona, que já cedo conferia planilhas com preços de fornecedores. Ela precisava manter a cabeça ocupada para não pensar naquele dia como uma data especial.

— Bom dia. — Geisty sorriu para ele um tanto desanimada. — Opa! Suco de mato! Vou até jogar meu café quentinho fora. — brincou, depois correu os olhos pela figura exuberante do pisciano por alguns segundos. — Calça bonita! Tenho uma igual.

Afrodite estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços.

— Quer que eu tire ela aqui para te devolver? — perguntou.

Geisty riu.

— _Ma che_? Já tá com ela mesmo, pode ficar. Ficou ótima com essa jaqueta de couro dois números menores que o seu e essas botas. — brincou. — As botas é para esconder as barras que com certeza devem estar no meio das suas canelas.

— E não é? — Peixes puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à frente da mesa da amiga. — Coloquei ela porque é larguinha aqui no quadril, sabe? Sua bundona gorda já esticou o tecido todo e deixou ela confortável. Hoje temos toda essa pilha de planilhas para conferir, fora as reservas para confirmar... Precisava usar algo confortável.

— Pois saiba que para o seu governo a minha bundona gorda é a mais cobiçada de toda a Grécia, meu bem. — disse Geisty levantando-se para apanhar dois copos no barzinho que ficava ali e servirem-se do suco de luz. — Toma. Pela saúde da minha bunda.

Afrodite apanhou o copo e brindou com ela.

— Pela saúde da sua bunda e que nunca te falte franja.

— Mas isso nunca vai me faltar mesmo. — ela riu bebendo o suco tudo do copo, depois o colocou sobre a mesa fazendo uma careta. — Ai Afrodite, tem um chiclete? Esse suco é bom para derreter os pneus, mas tem um gosto amargo.

— O gosto amargo vem dessa sua língua de jararaca de franja, quenga. Ah, tá boa! — enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou dele um pacotinho de chicletes que tinha ganhado de Hyoga. — Toma.

Rindo do amigo Geisty jogou o chiclete na boca e ao começar a masca-lo percebeu que era de pimenta. Fazendo careta, e com os olhos marejados, olhou na embalagem e leu em voz alta:

— Kriptonita. Goma de mascar sabor pimenta. — deu uma risadinha para Afrodite. — Já te disse que você tem um paladar horroroso?

— Querida, para o que eu gosto de fazer com a minha boca o meu paladar é bom até demais. — disse Peixes.

Bem nessa hora ouviram alguém bater à porta, e Geisty, que estava de pé a caminho do barzinho para apanhar um pouco de água, foi ela mesmo atender. Ao abri-la deu de cara com um dos servos do Santuário portando uma cesta de presentes e um enorme e lindíssimo buque de orquídeas negras.

— Pela poderosa Hera! Que coisa mais linda! — disse a amazona ao apanhar o buque com as flores e também a cesta. — Obrigada, Tirésias. — agradeceu já voltando à sua mesa. — Afrodite, olha que coisa mais linda! Olha essas flores!

Peixes levantou-se animado e um tanto surpreendido.

— Dadá, é hoje, né? Eu tinha me esquecido! — disse o pisciano. — Aquenda essa caixinha da Tiffany!

— O que será? Vamos ver... — ansiosa desfez o laço e abriu a caixa. — _Madonna mia_! Ouro rosa, bicha! É daquela coleção exclusiva que estávamos de olho! — falou enquanto colocava o anel no dedo e estendia a mão para mostra-lo ao amigo.

— Ah, você vai muito me emprestar esse anel até o meu cartão ser desbloqueado para eu comprar um para mim. — disse Afrodite, e na mesma hora Geisty olhou para ele confusa e curiosa.

— O seu cartão está bloqueado? — ela perguntou surpresa.

Quando percebeu que falou demais, já que se referia ao cartão de Camus e não ao seu de fato, Peixes arregalou os olhos aquamarines encarando a amazona.

— Ah... pois é... o meu cartão ele... Eu fui comprar pão e ele não passou. Quer dizer, pode ser que esteja só com defeito e não bloqueado... Ah, não complica não, Mosca, eu heim.

— Não estou complicando nada, bicha. Você disse que seu cartão está bloqueado, e eu mesma depositei uma grana alta na sua conta esse mês que é a sua parte no lucro dos ganhos com o aniversário do estorvo do Praxédes, então temos que ir ao banco ver o que aconteceu.

— Não! — Peixes disse enfático, já com palpitação. — Não temos que ir nada. Não esquenta a cabeça com isso, tá boa?... Dadá, olha esse ursinho de pelúcia que coisa fofa. Vem com chocolate.

— Lindinho! — disse ela esquecendo-se do assunto do cartão para a felicidade e alívio do pisciano. — É tão macio... Mas só três míseros bombons? Podia ter vindo mais, né?

— Olhuda! É o suficiente. Dá um pra mim. — disse Peixes metendo a mão na cestinha de chocolates presa à pata do ursinho.

— Hmmm... esse perfume da Dior é um dos meus preferidos. — Geisty falava enquanto borrifava o perfume no ar para que as gotículas caíssem em cima de si mesma e também de Afrodite. — Mu sempre acerta em cheio. — disse em tom melancólico com um sorriso meio murcho. Não achava certo o lemuriano presenteá-la no lugar de Saga, mas entendia sua intenção e lhe era extremamente grata pelo carinho.

— Você tem o melhor irmão de criação do mundo, Mosca. Mu é muito fofo. Não merecia ter se apaixonado justamente por aquele Buda trombudo. E tenho certeza de que Saga acertaria em cheio em tudo também, se estivesse aqui. — disse Peixes aproximando-se dela e lhe afagando os cabelos.

— Sim, ele acertaria. Ele sempre acertou. — Geisty suspirou. — Mas, isso não é certo... Mu deve ter gastado uma fortuna com esse anel. — falava apreensiva enquanto olhava para Afrodite e mascava ávida o chiclete de pimenta. Vez ou outra piscava involuntariamente um olho.

— Se ele gastou é porque ele tem acué para gastar. Desaquenda. Ah! Já que é seu aniversário de casamento podíamos ir até Atenas depois do expediente para comprar um presente para o Coiso, tipo, um coquetel molotov, um sabonete de urtiga...

Geisty olhou para Afrodite ainda com movimentos faciais involuntários por conta da chiclete e deu uma sonora risada.

— Bem que ele merecia, mas nem isso ele vai ter de mim. Já me basta ter de acompanha-lo em alguns eventos sociais por conta da imagem dele de grande empresário da noite grega, e da minha também, né? Afinal eu sou a diretora dessa casa e oficialmente esposa. Casamento de fachada é um saco. — balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Quando vai ser o próximo evento? — Peixes perguntou.

— Daqui há alguns meses, acho que em março... mas já estou puta da minha vida por antecipação.

Peixes e Serpente sentaram-se nas cadeiras em sincronia enquanto respiravam fundo soltando um suspiro, e exatamente nessa hora Mu entrou no escritório.

— Nossa quem morreu? A descolândia agora virou velório? — disse Áries enquanto caminhava até eles trazendo consigo algumas pastas com arquivos. — Eu não sei se vai animar vocês, mas tenho uma boa notícia. Fechei a contabilidade do mês passado e estamos com uma sobra de caixa. Podem investir em novos figurinos para os shows ou sei lá, gastarem como quiserem.

Mu fingia ignorar os presentes sobre a mesa da amiga, mas esta se levantou e calmamente foi até ele lhe dando um abraço apertado.

— Meu amigo. Eu te amo sabia? — afastou-se mas ainda o segurava pelos ombros enquanto olhava em seus olhos verdes. — Obrigada pelos presentes, eu adorei todos, mas... isso não está certo, Mu. Não está amenizando a culpa de Saga, e também não pode gastar seu dinheiro comigo.

— Não estou amenizando a culpa de ninguém. — Mu sorriu para ela. — Digamos que estou apenas ajudando um amigo que está em coma e que tenho certeza que faria o mesmo por mim. Na minha ausência sei que Saga cuidaria daquilo que eu mais amo com o mesmo carinho e dedicação. Quer dizer... na medida do possível. — riu descontraído ao se lembrar o quanto Shaka tinha dado trabalho a Saga na infância. E depois de adulto as coisas de fato não mudaram tanto. — E não se preocupe com os gastos, o pilantra vai me reembolsar cada Dracma quando voltar. — deu uma piscadinha para ela.

— Você é um amigo de verdade, sabia? — disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do lemuriano.

— E eu por acaso sou amigo de truque, ô quenga? Logo eu que te aturo todos esses anos? Ah, tá boa! — disse Afrodite cruzando os braços enquanto olhava para os dois a sua frente. — E não seja ingrata com a vida, mulher! Deixa o Mu te dar presente.

— Exatamente. Aproveite os presentes porque você quase ficou sem eles. — disse Mu indo colocar as pastas sobre sua mesa. — Shaka os achou na dispensa e pensou que eram para ele. Quase fica sem bombom nenhum. — riu lembrando-se da cara do virginiano lhe dizendo que havia errado no tamanho do anel e na fragrância do perfume. — Ele ficou todo jururu quando se deu conta de que eram para você.

— Alôca! Não me fala que o Buda loirudo achou que você tinha comprado um urso de pelúcia para ele! — Peixes riu efusivamente.

— Pois não é que achou? — Mu ria também espantado.

— Não é que tem mesmo uma pintosa por baixo daquela carapaça de Cafuçu!

— Tinham que ver o bico dele quando me devolveu o urso porque era para a Geisty.

— Ora, mas não seja por isso. Compre um para ele. Afrodite e eu estamos querendo dar um pulo em Atenas, por que não vem junto? — disse a amazona.

— Sim! — fez Afrodite indo até Mu todo eufórico e pegando em um de seus braços. — Sei de um lugar que vai achar os melhores ursos de pelúcia dessa cidade.

— Onde?

— Na sex shop do Polly, oras!

— É espantoso como eu ainda espero algo sério vindo de você, Dido. — Mu riu alto.

— Mas eu estou falando muito sério, gata. O Polly vende uns ursinhos de pelúcia com geba de silicone vibratória de todos os tamanhos, e eu já vi lá também uns que têm um edi* anatômico de borracha para você meter e...

— Dido, pelos deuses! — Mu arregalou os olhões verdes incrédulo. Já estava com as maçãs do rosto coradas. — Eu não vou dar um urso de pelúcia com consolo dentro ou com traseiro de borracha para o Shaka. Perdeu o juízo?

— Está perguntando o óbvio para ele, Mu. — Geisty riu pegando no outro braço do ariano.

— E qual o problema em dar uma apimentada na relação, heim? Todos esses anos casado e você nunca usou uns sex toys com o loirudo?

— Quando foi que o assunto passou de ursinho de pelúcia para o que eu faço na cama com o meu marido? — disse Mu. — Você é terrível, Dido! Olha, gente, eu tenho que ir até o Polly hoje sim, mas para deixar a lista com os pedidos dos novos funcionários.

— Perfeito! Nós vamos com você. Não é, Mosca?

— Ah... Sim! Vai que eu encontro lá um consolão de borracha de uns 40 centímetros para dar com ele na cara do meu marido como presente de aniversário de casamento. — riu da própria ideia, depois soltou o braço de Mu e voltou à sua mesa. — Vamos agilizar então o trabalho para encerrarmos o expediente mais cedo.

— Certo. Vamos até Atenas, eu vou comprar o urso de pelúcia mais bonito que encontrar para a Luz da minha vida, passamos rapidamente no Polly e depois jantamos com Shaka e Kiki em Virgem. Os dois estão convidados. — disse Mu sorrindo para eles.

Centro de Atenas, 05:30pm

Animados por terem conseguido encerrar o expediente antes mesmo do esperado, e empolgados com o passeio, o trio ternura circulava de carro pelo centro de Atenas enquanto riam e cantavam juntos os hits de Whitney Huston que tocavam no aparelho de som. O cavaleiro de Áries era quem dirigia o automóvel, pois nas poucos vezes em que o condutor fora Peixes ou Serpente uma parte do veículo acabava sempre ficando pelo caminho.

— _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody... I wanna feel the heat with somebody... _Ah! O Olho do Oráculo é logo depois daquela esquina. — disse Mu interrompendo a canção no refrão. — Se eu tiver sorte Polifemo não estará lá. — riu tocando o carro para o local.

— Não sei porque se incomoda com o Polly. A melhor coisa do mundo é ser a musa inspiradora dos sonhos eróticos de alguém. — brincou Afrodite.

— Não quando se é casado e os tais sonhos eróticos evolvem sadomasoquismo pesado e perversão de todo tipo. Vai saber o que se passa naquela cabeça dele. — disse Mu. — E eu não me incomodo verdadeiramente. Apenas acho...

— Deselegante. — disse Geisty aos risos. — Mu, seu mau é ser certinho demais. Até as fantasias eróticas de um homem de meia idade envolvendo você o deixam constrangido. Nem xingar o Polly taradão você consegue. Mas eu não tiro sua razão não. Se você pudesse ver o que eu via quando fazia programas ficaria chocado. Ok, eu usava ilusões, nem tocava naqueles porcos, mas isso me permitia também realizar as fantasias mais esdruxulas desse planeta.

— Ah, eu não acredito! Vocês querem mesmo falar disso? — Peixes os repreendeu, pois ele, mais que ninguém, sabia bem o que era ser assediado e obrigado a realizar toda a sorte de perversões contra a vontade.

— Não. — disse Geisty virando-se para ele. — Me desculpe, foi só um momento de estupidez. Vamos encarar o Polly. Quem sabe encontro algo para mim e comemoro meu aniversário de casamento ao melhor estilo eu comigo mesma.

— Sabe a minha opinião sobre isso, não sabe? — disse Afrodite. — Você dirige o maior puteiro desse país, o mais famoso da Europa, e nunca provou a mercadoria. Isso é um absurdo! Você mais que ninguém tem direito de pegar o puto ou a puta que quiser, gata. Está na seca porque quer.

— Eu já te disse que não quero, bicha. Prefiro um ursinho de pelúcia pirocudo. — ela riu.

— Bem, vai ter a chance de comprar quantos quiser. Chegamos. — disse Mu estacionando o carro.

Fora do veículo os três caminharam por uma estreita viela de braços dados. Geisty ia no meio, e no caminho riam e falavam toda sorte de bobagens, até chegarem à famigerada porta pintada de azul iluminada apenas por uma pequena lanterna acima com uma luz vermelha.

— Você nunca veio aqui, né Mosca? — Peixes perguntou olhando para Geisty antes de dar três batidas na madeira. — Antigamente era o Diógenes que ficava na porta... Mas Diógenes jaz.

Logo uma fresta se abriu e de dentro um par de olhos severos por debaixo de um par de sobrancelhas negras e volumosas olhou para eles.

— Quem? — perguntou uma voz grave e dura.

— Afrodite, Mu e Mosca. — respondeu o sueco.

— Mosca? — as sobrancelhas vultosas se juntaram no meio da testa.

— Ai, colega, agiliza! — disse Afrodite ao empurrar a porta abrindo passagem para Mu e Geisty. O vigia até tentou impedi-lo, mas eram três tipos tão diferentes que logo imaginou saberem bem o que estavam fazendo ali. — A gente é de casa!

Já descendo as escadas logo chegaram ao longo corredor de paredes vermelhas iluminado apenas por uma luz negra. Dali já era possível sentir o pulsar da casa através do chão trepidante, do cheiro forte de fumaça de cigarro e gelo seco, e do som abafado da música eletrônica em ritmo perturbador, já que aquele inferninho funcionava vinte e quatro horas por dia a fim de atender os clientes mais ocupados e oferecer prazer e dor a qualquer instante.

Ao cruzarem outra pequena porta, essa de ferro fundido, chegaram ao salão principal, onde algumas pessoas circulavam entre mesas redondas de madeira pintada de preto e pequenos sofás de couro vermelho. Praticamente todas estavam seminuas, com adornos de couro ou látex pelo corpo. Alguns dançavam com pares ou sozinhos, outros bebiam, fumavam, conversavam... Nas gaiolas penduradas no teto garotas e garotos dançavam nus usando apenas máscaras de todo tipo.

— Vem Mosca, é por aqui. — Afrodite pegou na mão de Geisty a conduzindo. A amazona olhava curiosa para tudo aquilo.

Mu vinha logo atrás deles, já conhecia bem o caminho. Estava mais do que habituado àquele universo bizarro, e estranhamente nada daquilo lhe chocava de fato. Deveria...

Do outro lado do salão entraram por um corredor afunilado até chegarem a outra porta. Ali Afrodite deu dois toques antes entrar sem esperar autorização.

— Polly! — disse abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver o grandão caolho ali, era seu escritório, confortavelmente sentado em sua poltrona do papai com os pés enfiados numa bacia grande cheia com água. Uma mocinha fazia as unhas da mão dele, agachada do lado da poltrona.

— Afrodite! Quanto tempo! — respondeu o grandão puxando uma toalha que tinha sobre os ombros. Com a mão livre fez um sinal para que a manicure os deixasse a sós. Ela imediatamente se levantou retirando-se da sala. — Não me avisou que vinha, seu puto.

— A gente meio que decidiu de última hora. — disse Peixes caminhando até ele.

Polifemo inclinou-se e com a toalha enxugou os pés antes de se levantar e receber o pisciano com um abraço forte.

— Seu viado filho da puta. Agora que arrumou um namorado rico nem aparece mais aqui para me visitar. — disse o ex-marinheiro aos risos.

— Alôca! Se eu viesse aqui visitá-lo já não teria mais um namorado rico, né gata. — disse Peixes. — Inclusive, hoje também não é uma visita. Eu vim trazer uma amiga para conhecer a casa e também para comprar alguma coisa legal para ela.

— Você não muda, não é? — disse Polifemo. — Desde que te conheci, quando era um pirralho safado ainda, você só me procura quando precisa de mim. — brincou dando um tapinha nas costas do pisciano, e nessa hora viu Geisty e Mu entrarem também na sala. — Mas ora veja só quem também está aqui! Meu anjo salvador.

— Olá, Polly, como vai? — disse Mu com um sorriso singelo ao notar o suspiro do grandão.

— Muito melhor agora. — respondeu indo até eles, então se aproximou do ariano e sem cerimônia abriu os braços e o abraçou ternamente correndo as mãos enormes por suas costas enquanto sentia o perfume dos lindos cabelos lavanda.

Mu logo deu uns passos para trás quebrando o contato, então o grandão tranquilamente virou-se para Geisty, lhe tomou a mão na sua e beijou seus dedos delicados. Lembrava dela na festa que Afrodite deu no iate Vênus, sabia que era casada com Saga, mas agora ela lhe parecia bem mais madura e um tanto melancólica.

— E você deve ser a Mosca. — disse com um sorriso que esbanjava carisma. — Ouvi Afrodite falar horrores de você. Te xingar de tudo quanto é nome.

A amazona não conseguiu abafar a risada.

— É mesmo? Estranho seria se ele tivesse falado bem, não?

— Ei! Vai me apodrecer bem debaixo do meu nariz? — o piscinão reclamou.

Polifemo riu.

— Eu sempre soube que no fundo todo aquele ódio ia virar amor. Todo mundo que esse viado odeia no fim ele acaba amando. — disse o ex-marinheiro. — Seja bem vinda ao meu estabelecimento. Você é realmente é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi em toda minha vida. E olha que eu já vi dezenas, centenas, de mulheres lindas.

Geisty limitou-se a um simples obrigada.

— Bem. Então vamos até a loja. Querem ver as novidades? — perguntou Polifemo lançando um olhar insinuante para Mu, que mantinha uma distância segura. — Vai querer algo para você também, Mu?

— Na verdade eu só vim mesmo trazer a lista com os pedidos do Templo das Bacantes. — disse o ariano retirando uma folha de arquivo com a lista de dentro do bolso do casaco que usava para entrega-la ao cafetão. — As meninas gostaram da bomba de sucção Powergirl que me recomendou, e aqueles masturbadores elásticos em forma de ovo foi o maior sucesso com os rapazes. Tem vários pedidos deles. Se não tiver à pronta entrega pode encomendar que o pessoal espera. O que já tiver aqui pode mandar entregar no mesmo horário e me enviar um fax com a nota fiscal e o valor para o depósito.

Polifemo olhou para ele com o olho bom e deu um sorriso. Era incrível como os anos se passavam e o tempo parecia ignorar aquele cavaleiro completamente. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo rosto angelical e olhar doce do primeiro dia em que o vira e se fascinara com sua aparência exótica, e era justamente essa fisionomia serena, essa delicadeza andrógena que punha doido o cafetão. Sua libido voraz entrava em ebulição ao fantasiar toda sorte de perversidades com ele.

Mu por sua vez, achava graça. O que afinal lhe restaria senão isso? Ele tinha plena consciência de que Polifemo tinha uma visão distorcida sobre si, pautada exclusivamente em sua aparência, e após tantos anos lidando com ele e seus assédios esdrúxulos acabara se acostumando e até se divertia com eles.

— Certo. Eu mando entregar amanhã mesmo. Mas aproveita que está com seus amigos e perde logo essa timidez, carneirinho, escolha também algo para você. É por minha conta. — disse o cafetão com um sorriso, depois guardou a lista no bolso da calça e calçou chinelos. — Venham comigo.

Mu revirou os olhos e Geisty abafou outra risada. Afrodite já seguia na frente os esperando na porta ao lado, onde ficava a loja da casa. Polifemo a abriu com a chave e todos entraram juntos.

— O que você pensa em levar, moça? Dependendo do seu gosto posso indicar algo específico. — disse o ex-marinheiro.

— Ah, bem... eu não faço a mínima ideia. — Geisty riu sem graça. Não que estivesse envergonhada ou desconfortável por estar ali, mas porque nunca se imaginou em tal situação, sozinha em uma sex shop para comprar algo para si mesma, já que quem costumava ir a lugares como aquele com ela era Saga. Suspirou resignada e um tanto melancólica. — Talvez um consolo grandão, tipo uns 40 cm, e molenga.

Todos os olhares naquela saleta voltaram-se imediatamente para ela. O de Afrodite surpreso. O de Mu assustado. E o olho bom de Polifemo a iluminar-se entusiasmado.

— Eu gostei dela! — disse o grandão com um sorrisão no rosto.

— Ah, mas não é para mim não. É para dar na cara do estupor do meu marido. — disse Geisty indo curiosa até uma prateleira onde haviam vários artigos à mostra. — Ele bem que está merecendo.

— É cara, eu gostei realmente dela! — Polifemo deu uma gargalhada acompanhada de um tapinha no ombro de Mu. — E você, meu anjo? O que vai levar?

— Hum... eu acho que daqui nada. — disse Mu olhando entediado para aquele monte de objetos eróticos esdrúxulos bem conhecidos.

— Para de ser bobo. — falou Afrodite se aproximando deles. Já tinha passado a mão em um monte de coisa que trazia dentro de uma cesta. Iria levar tudo para Camus, que sabia como ninguém tirar o melhor proveito de cada peça. — Polly, Mu quer um ursinho de pelúcia daqueles que você tem.

O cafetão arregalou o olho bom encarando o ariano.

— Um ursinho de pelúcia! Ah, mas que gracinha! — juntou as mãos sorrindo.

Mu revirou os olhos e suspirou ruidosamente.

— Não é para mim, Polly. É para meu marido.

— Para o padre? Mas que safado aquele loiro! — falou empolgado já indo para a parte de trás de um grande balcão. — Já até sei o que ele pretende fazer. É uma das minhas práticas preferidas também. — apanhou três caixas grandes e as colocou sobre a bancada, depois olhou fundo nos olhos de Mu baixando o tom de voz. — Ele vai te surrar e te comer enquanto te obriga a fingir ser um coroinha segurando o ursinho, até que implore para ele parar. Filho da puta sádico e sem moral. Isso é a cara dele! Padres tem dessas coisas, esses sujos, e aquele nariz empinado não me engana. — deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

Mu arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao peito atônito.

— Pelos deuses, Polifemo! É claro que não! E eu já te disse que ele não é padre!

Um pouco mais afastados Geisty e Afrodite ouviam a conversam se acotovelando e rindo baixinho.

— Não é, mas é como se fosse. E relaxa, carneirinho, não precisa negar e nem confessar, eu sei que você gosta. — Polifemo deu de ombros tirando os ursinhos de pelúcia das caixas. — Eu reconheço um sádico quando olho nos olhos de um. — deu uma piscadinha para o lemuriano que ficou desconcertado. — Aqui está. Tenho três modelos e três tamanhos. Todos vem com um vibrador na parte de dentro com cinco velocidades. E tem também esse com ânus e vagina de silicone... Ah! Para a bela senhora ali de olhos violetas tenho uma coisa que as mulheres adoram. Esse vibrador de duplo encaixe, óleo aromático de framboesa e rosa negra e calcinhas comestíveis sabor champanhe.

— Para tudo! As calcinhas comestíveis muito me interessam! — disse Afrodite correndo até eles. — Você tem sabor licor de anis? — era a bebida preferida de Camus e não perderia a oportunidade de presentear o francês com uma.

— Vou ficar te devendo, gracinha. Esse é um sabor muito específico. Mas pode levar uma sabor tequila, ou essa aqui... fio dental modelo biquíni brasileiro e sabor caipirinha de limão. Eu já provei, é uma delícia.

— Perfeito! Coloca aqui na minha cesta umas cinco caixas destas e mais cinco sabor chocolate. Eu adoro chocolate. — pediu o pisciano.

— O Batman usa calcinha? — Geisty perguntou curiosa parando ao lado do sueco, que olhou para ela como se estivesse vendo uma aparição fantasmagórica a um palmo de seu nariz.

— Quem? — Afrodite perguntou sentindo a força dos joelhos falharem. Ele e sua boca grande.

— Como quem? O Batman? O seu namorado que tem medo de mostrar a cara e te assumir. Se você vai levar calcinhas de chocolate porque você gosta de chocolate subentendesse que ele vai usar para você comer, não é? Ou você vai comer as próprias calcinhas?

— E se ele gostar? Algum problema? Vai botar ovos no fetiche dos outros agora?

— Eu? Eu não. — Geisty riu. — Mas isso explica o porquê de você ter tantas calcinhas na sua casa, sendo que nunca te vejo usando uma. Não é você que gosta, é o Batman! — riu dando um murro no balcão e um cutucão no braço do Santo de Áries. — Ouviu isso, Mu? Ah, minha deusa! Esse seu namorado misterioso fica mais estranho a cada ano que passa, Afrodite.

Mu estava chocado. Não sabia se pelo fato de sua mente ingrata e implacável estar imaginando o sisudo e sério Camus de Aquário vestindo uma calcinha fio dental daquelas ou se pelo fato de estar segurando nas mãos um coelho de pelúcia adorável, mas que vinha com um vibrador imenso em formato de cenoura escondido nos fundilhos.

— Geisty, imagina a cara do Shaka se eu chegar em casa com uma coisa dessa. — disse Mu mostrando o coelho para a amiga, em especial o vibrador imenso que vinha dentro dele.

— Ele vai te dizer: Mu de Áries suma daqui com essa coisa mundana antes que eu enfie cenoura com coelho e tudo na sua bunda, seu prevaricador obsceno. — disse Geisty, que tentava imitar o sotaque carregado do indiano e seu modo de falar.

Ambos caíram na risada.

— Por Atena, quem é que se excita com uma cenoura de mentira socada na bunda? — disse Áries com embaraço.

— Eu. — falou Afrodite piscando os olhos para o ariano. — Uma cenoura de mentira na bunda é uma delícia! Alôca! — caiu na risada tirando o coelho das mãos do ariano. — Mas olha o tamanho disso! Cruzes! — inclinou-se e falou baixinho em seu ouvido. — Eu o aconselho a deixar as cenouras para os fortes. Isso ai nem cabe no Buda loirudo.

Mu disfarçou uma risadinha afastando-se do balcão.

— É, eu acho que não vou levar nada mesmo, apenas o de sempre, Polly. Lubrificantes. Pode separar ai para mim duas caixas com dez unidades.

— Não quer levar nem um vibrador? Esse aqui é bem discreto, porém muito potente. — falou o cafetão indicando o produto que vinha dentro de uma caixa pequena. — É praticamente uma batedeira elétrica. Dá para fazer um bolo com ele!

— Não obrigado. — disse Mu.

— Dá para mim que eu vou levar. — falou Afrodite apanhando o produto e o colocando em sua caixa.

— E você, moça? Já escolheu algo? — perguntou Polifemo à Geisty.

— Já sim. Vou levar o gel de framboesa, o vibrador de encaixe duplo e o pirocão mole. — colocou tudo sobre o balcão, e na mesma hora Mu e Afrodite olharam para ela boquiabertos. — Que foi gente? É o meu presente de aniversário de casamento para o meu digníssimo marido. Vocês estavam achando que era brincadeira?

— Você ri na cara da morte, Mosca. — disse Peixes a abraçando. — Gosto assim. — Quando for dar na cara dele com isso me chama para eu ver?

— Chamo. — ela riu junto dele.

— Eu não sei qual dos dois tem menos juízo. Não é muito inteligente provocar o coisa ruim, você sabe, né? — disse Mu.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada disso. Só estou brincando. Mas, se ele me encher muito o saco eu faço sem pensar duas vezes. — respondeu a amazona.

Polifemo lhes entregou os pacotes com as compras e os acompanhou até saída que dava para o salão de seu inferninho.

— Ótimo! Todo mundo contente, agora vamos atrás do urso do Buda. Polly, gata, obrigado por tudo. Se cuida! — disse Afrodite dando um abraço no grandão caolho.

— De nada. Apareçam sempre que quiserem. — disse se despedindo também de Geisty com um beijo na bochecha e de Mu com outro abraço forte, bem mais demorado. Ao fim deste lhe entregou frasco de lubrificante extra. — Toma, esse é de graça. É um brinde, já que você usa muito. Ele esquenta quando em atrito. Quando o padre te comer vai sentir um tesão que não é deste mundo! — riu safado enquanto sua mente fantasiava a bunda do ariano toda besuntada daquele gel e empinada para cima a espera de umas chicotadas, depois o trancaria em uma gaiola e o deixaria ali à pão e água por um dia e uma noite, ou até que ele lhe implorasse para ser fodido com requintes de crueldade.

— Obrigado, Polly. Até qualquer dia. — disse Mu gentil abafando o riso, pois via a aura do cafetão vermelha como sangue, em ebulição. Com a graça de Atena sabia controlar seus dons telepáticos e jamais saberia o que aquele doido fantasiava consigo nos confins de sua mente perturbada.

De volta ao centro de Atenas a próxima parada dos três foi em uma grande e famosa loja de brinquedos e artigos infantis para decoração.

— Hum... tem muitos carneirinhos de pelúcia, mas nem uma mosquinha varejeira de franjinha ou galinha preta de despacho. Uma pena. Compraria uma para você. — disse Afrodite que andava de braços dados com Geisty.

— Pois é, uma pena também não terem uma piranha de pelúcia ou peixe abissal. Só tem peixinhos dourados fofinhos e inocentes aqui que não lembram em nada você. — disse a amazona.

Mu deixou os dois ali se alfinetando e foi vasculhar a loja, até que finalmente encontrou o que procurava.

— Perfeito! — murmurou com os olhos brilhantes.

Minutos depois Afrodite e Geisty olhavam embasbacados e boquiabertos para um urso gigantesco que tinha a altura de Aldebaran de Touro, a pelúcia marrom clarinha que lembrava um pudim de leite com calda de caramelo, olhos dourados e um laço enorme em torno do pescoço.

— Gente, achei! Que tal? Vocês acham que o Shaka vai gostar deste? — Mu perguntou sorridente e com dificuldade até para se locomover carregando aquele mostrão que pesava alguns quilos de algodão e pura fofura.

— Hum... não sei não! Achei meio pequeno! — disse Afrodite aos risos.

— _Madonna mia_, mas é uma cama isso ai! Dá até para dormir em cima dele. — exclamou Geisty com os olhos arregalados.

— Claro que ele vai gostar. É um urso do tamanho da tromba de Cafuçu dele. Ah, digo, do tamanho da grandiosidade do poderoso Shaka de Virgem! — Afrodite ria descontraído. — Ele vai adorar, Mu.

Áries olhou para os dois amigos enquanto ajeitava o ursão no chão.

— Que bom, porque é proporcional ao tanto que eu gosto daquela praga loira enciumada. — suspirou descansando as mãos na cintura. — Podemos ir? Shaka já deve estar com o jantar quase pronto.

— Podemos. — disse Geisty animada.

De volta ao Santuário os três amigos subiram animados até a Sexta Casa, onde o Santo de Virgem já os esperava para o jantar com uma mesa caprichosamente decorada farta de pratos típicos da saborosa culinária indiana. Kiki, animado como nunca, fez a maior festa ao saber que o padrinho pisciano e a tia amazona viriam jantar com eles, e não desgrudou dos dois nem por um minuto. Comeram, brincaram, riram até altas horas da noite. O pequeno nem de perto parecia o mesmo garotinho amuado de dois dias atrás. Serelepe como sempre fez questão de jogar alguns de seus jogos com os tios e até lhes mostrar seus avanços na arte da telecinese levitando alguns objetos. E quando já passava das dez da noite todos foram para a frente da Sexta Casa se despedir.

— Estava tudo perfeito e delicioso como sempre, Shaka. — dizia Geisty enquanto abraçava forte o virginiano. Sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela. Era o modo dele de lhe dizer que se importava consigo, que estava a seu lado e nunca a deixaria sozinha. — Obrigada.

Virgem lhe respondeu com um sorriso sutil e uma balançadinha de cabeça.

— Cadê o beijo de boa noite da tia? — Serpente disse se abaixando até Kiki, que tinha as costas escoradas nas pernas de Mu e se desencostou para alegre abraça-la e lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Boa noite tia Gê. — ao se afastar olhou para Afrodite que já vinha de encontro. — Boa noite dindo.

— Durma bem, minha suçuarana ruiva mais fofa desse mundo. — disse Peixes beijando a testa do garotinho.

Depois das despedidas Serpente desceu para Gêmeos e Peixes subiu para seu Templo.

Em Virgem, enquanto Mu ia ao banheiro tomar uma ducha Shaka colocava Kiki na cama para dormir. O ruivinho estava exausto e logo pegou no sono.

Ao se dirigir finalmente para seu quarto o virginiano inevitavelmente pensava no equivoco daquela manhã.

Sentiu raiva de si mesmo.

Mesmo querendo negar estava decepcionado por ter encontrado, e se empolgado tanto, com um presente comprado para outra pessoa, tanto que passou o dia inteiro tentando convencer-se de que era uma bobagem ficar magoado por algo tão pequeno e irrelevante, mas se estava pensando naquilo àquela hora era porque não estava nada convencido. Então eis que abriu a porta do quarto e levou um susto tão grande que imediatamente assumiu posição de guarda e acendeu seu Cosmo.

Sobre sua cama estava o urso gigante de pelúcia, deitado displicente tal qual um paxá.

— Mas o que? — sussurrou para si mesmo abrindo os olhos para ter certeza de que sua mente não lhe pregava uma peça, então vagarosamente se aproximou do leito encarando o ursão invasor como se fosse um inimigo poderoso. — Que merda é isso aqui?

Desconfiadíssimo Shaka esticou o braço e tocou no pé fofão do ursão, e a macies da pelúcia o nocauteou. Logo estava deslizando os dedos finos pela perna do urso sem nem se dar conta. Seu belo rosto tinha abandonado a carranca séria de antes e agora exibia um sorriso de surpresa e satisfação.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso! — murmurou sorridente engatinhando sobre a cama até jogar-se com gosto nos braços do ursão, e bem nesse momento Mu deixou o banheiro, com os cabelos ainda molhados e uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

— Mu! Seu maluco exagerado. — disse Shaka ao vê-lo ali sorrindo para si, então imediatamente pulou para fora do leito, correu até ele e o beijou tão calorosamente que o coração de Mu se aqueceu palpitando forte. — Não precisava. Olha o tamanho disso!

— Precisava sim. E ele é do tamanho do meu amor por você. Achou mesmo que eu ia te fazer devolver um presente e não iria te dar outro ainda melhor? — o lemuriano disse entre sussurros e beijos que distribuía no pescoço do indiano. — Os chocolates você comeu, o anel eu mesmo forjarei um, exclusivo e digno da sua beleza... Eu quero você todo coberto de ouro, Luz da minha vida.

Súbito Shaka desceu as mãos até a cintura de Mu e com um só puxão lhe arrancou a toalha o deixando nu.

— Eu te amo tanto... Você me deixa louco falando assim. — deu uma mordida no ombro do lemuriano enquanto corria as mãos para suas nádegas.

— Deixo é?

— Sim, deixa. — sussurrou voltando a beijar o ariano enquanto alisava as nádegas durinhas e caminhava de costas de volta para a cama o trazendo consigo. — Humm... estou sentindo agora mesmo o tamanho do seu amor por mim, Mu. — riu com malícia mordendo os lábios ao se referir à ereção rija do marido contra a sua.

Áries sorriu de volta e extremamente excitado jogou-se na cama por cima do virginiano, com urso e tudo.

— Ótimo! Porque hoje nós vamos testar um lubrificante novo. — Mu sorriu sedutor teleportando para o leito o brinde que ganhara de Polifemo.

Casa de Gêmeos, 10:35pm

Quando Geisty entrou na Terceira Casa encontrou essa vazia e às escuras. Não que esperasse encontra-la de outra forma.

Cruzou o longo átrio até chegar ao corredor que dava acesso à parte residencial, e ao chegar à sala acendeu a luz ambiente apenas para poder se dirigir ao quarto sem tropeçar ou esbarrar em nada.

Durante todo o percurso, o qual fez a passos despreocupados, pensava nas tantas vezes em que estivera ali com Saga, mas nunca chegaram a comemorar um aniversário de casamento. Agora fazia oficialmente seis anos que tinha prometido a ele amá-lo e lhe ser fiel na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza...

Oficialmente seis anos que o esperava regressar das profundezas obscuras da própria mente.

Quando enfim chegou a seu quarto já retirava o casaco e a blusa que vestia jogando a ambos sobre a cama, onde inclinou-se e acendeu um dos abajures que iluminou parcamente o lugar. Seguiu para o banheiro, ansiosa para tomar uma ducha e depois ler alguma coisa até pegar no sono, mas eis que quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz teve uma surpresa. Viu sobre sua penteadeira um arranjo belíssimo de flores feito com orquídeas purpuras e negras.

Ainda surpreendida, e agora também atenta e alarmada, correu rapidamente os olhos por todo o quarto certificando-se de que estava mesmo sozinha ali, então caminhou lentamente até a penteadeira.

Preso ao arranjo havia um cartão dentro de um envelope vermelho.

Por um momento ela pensou em não abri-lo.

Não era preciso.

Só havia uma pessoa naquele Santuário que poderia ter deixado aquelas flores ali.

Engoliu em seco.

Suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia forte dentro do peito.

Num rompante pegou o cartão e o abriu.

"_Feliz Aniversário de Casamento._

_Ass. Saga_."

Após um momento pensativa ela jogou cartão sobre a penteadeira e seguiu para o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Descolândia** – lugar de gente descolada, moderna, legal.

**Edi **– ânus.


	7. Bad News

***************************** Cap 7 Bad News *************************

O sol, absoluto no céu azul, aquecia gentil tudo que tocava, em especial o que integrava aquele pequeno pedaço de natureza preservado em meio à cinzenta selva de pedra. A cidade respirava ofegante, baforando para o alto seu sopro fétido de monóxido de carbono, enquanto em suas veias corriam as centenas de carros que aos berros de freadas bruscas, motores e buzinas traduziam o que era aquele cenário caótico do trânsito citadino, porém uma cerca viva formada por árvores coloridas e folhas verdes entrelaçadas a flores silvestres mantinha aquele paraíso bucólico isolado de todo o caos.

Dentro do parque a brisa primaveril soprava leve e carregava consigo um perfume floral misturado ao tentador aroma da manteiga que temperava os grãos de milho a estourar na panela de pipocas da carrocinha, estacionada em frente a um grande flamboyant, logo ao lado de um banco de praça de madeira pintada de branco.

Sentada ali, Geisty inalou fundo o delicioso aroma trazido pela brisa, a mesma que fazia dançar a barra da saia de seu vestido amarelo, e seus lábios pintados de carmim esticaram-se num sorriso de deleite.

Nas lentes escuras dos óculos que ocultavam os belos olhos violetas e um olhar sereno era projetado o reflexo de duas crianças. Estas corriam e saltavam felizes pelo parque entre as flores enquanto atiravam pipocas pelo ar, divertindo-se com a revoada dos pombos que tentavam apanha-las quando caiam no chão.

Como eram agitados aqueles dois meninos; e como eram felizes!

Mesmo há alguns metros de distância deles ela conseguia escutar suas vozes infantis e as gargalhadas gostosas com clareza, e seu coração se enchia de paz.

Vez ou outra ria em sincronia com eles, apanhava uma pipoca do saquinho que tinha nas mãos e a levava à boca degustando o sabor aprazível da manteiga, então todos os seus problemas eram deixados para trás, para além das cercas vivas daquele parque.

Mas eis que de repente toda aquela calmaria foi abalada quando um barulho de passos chamou sua atenção. Esses aproximavam-se vagarosamente e discretamente do banco em que estava sentada. Eram cautelosos, quase furtivos; macios como os sapatos de couro nobre que os delineavam.

Com certo desdém a amazona virou a cabeça para o lado que eles vinham e correu os olhos de baixo à cima pela figura que se aproximava elegantemente vestida em um terno Armani azul marinho. Seus olhos então se fixaram na gravata cor de chumbo, e em seguida nos cabelos longos e negros que balançaram com a brisa gentil quando enfim ele parou ao lado do banco.

Sua figura soturna e presença opressora destoavam por completo daquele ambiente bucólico.

Parecia ele próprio carregar consigo a tempestade que começava a se assomar no horizonte antes ensolarado.

— O que quer aqui? — perguntou a italiana desfazendo o sorriso gentil do rosto e voltando a olhar para as duas crianças que brincavam animadas há alguns metros à frente.

A resposta não veio de pronto.

Parecendo até hipnotizada pelos gracejos dos dois menininhos, que usando roupas iguais e no mesmo tom de azul corriam em meio aos pássaros lhes jogando pipocas, Geisty esperava curiosa e atenta para ver-lhes os rostos, mas estes nunca lhes eram revelados. Ela conseguia ver tudo o que fazia deles as crianças encantadoras que eram, as pernas serelepes, os bracinhos finos e agitados, os cabelos rebeldes em um tom que vagava entre o azul profundo e o negro e que bailavam no ar a cada salto que davam entre as flores, mas nunca os rostos. Ora os cabelos volumosos os cobriam, ora um pássaro ou outro passavam por eles no justo momento em que se viravam de frente para ela.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Responda. — a amazona, que sentada no banco tinha os óculos escuros tombados na metade no pau do nariz, agora olhava para ele. — O que você quer?

— É isso que vem fazer aqui? — a voz grave do homem questionou a amazona, enquanto seus olhos jades à deriva nas escleróticas escarlates também fitavam arraigados as duas crianças. Nem ao menos piscava.

Súbito uma buzina insistente passou a ser ouvida ali. Deveria vir de um dos tantos automóveis parados no semáforo daquela extensa avenida que ficava logo atrás da cerca.

— Eu preciso de um pouco de paz de vez em quando, caso não tenha percebido, Gêmeos. — disse Geisty, então empurrou com o dedo indicador os óculos para mais junto de seu rosto e se voltou novamente às crianças, esperando dar por encerrado aquele encontro nada agradável.

O Patriarca enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça ainda olhando para o mesmo cenário, e o silêncio que Serpente tanto gostaria que fosse mantido durou meros segundos.

— Imagino que tenha recebido a encomenda que lhe enviei ontem ao fim do dia. — ele disse.

— Sim. — ela respondeu em tom um tanto seco.

— E então?

— E então o quê?

— E então, o que achou? — ele deu de ombros. — Não recebi um recado de agradecimento de volta esta manhã, ou um simples obrigado. — desviou o olhar agora para a amazona no banco. Esta continuava com os olhos presos às duas crianças que brincavam de pique pega, porém seus risos alegres agora eram abafados pelo som irritante de mais buzinas. Um engarrafamento se formava do lado de fora do parque e pouco a pouco a irritação dos motoristas insatisfeitos espantava os pássaros.

— Eu posso estar redondamente enganada, mas algo me diz que você não é o tipo de sujeito que espera aprovação de alguém, especialmente a minha. Então, é melhor parar de enrolação e falar logo a que veio, por obséquio. — ela disse de forma irônica a última parte, jogando com a maneira formal e por vezes pedante que ele falava.

— Tem toda razão, amazona. Eu não me importo. — respondeu indiferente.

— Então?

— Eu apenas tencionava agradá-la, considerando a data de ontem.

De repente um barulho de choque entre os carros fez as crianças pararem de correr e voltarem suas cabeças para a direção da via. Uma pequena briga entre os donos dos automóveis que colidiram começava.

— Você me agrada mais mantendo uma distância segura de mim, como manda a regra de trânsito da qual esses carros atrás de nós não estão cumprindo. Se fizer isso já está ótimo. — ela olhou rapidamente para ele e depois novamente para as crianças. — Vai dizer ou não?

Ele olhou para ela franzindo as sobrancelhas severas.

— Dizer o quê?

— O que realmente veio fazer aqui. — disse jogando algumas pipocas dentro da boca.

Gêmeos respirou profundamente. Bastava de rodeios.

— Certo. As flores foram mero subterfúgio, de fato, mas coloquei sim minha boa intenção por trás deste. — ele disse. Ambos olhavam para as crianças. — Eu tenho consciência do que representa a data de ontem para você, não me farei de rogado... Não há mais tempo para esse tipo de comportamento entre nós. Então... pretendi usar a data de ontem para lhe mostrar que estou aberto ao diálogo e queria discutir com você algo que interessa a ambos.

— Você sabe que tenho apenas um interesse em comum com você. Saga. — disse ela com leve indignação na voz. Ao seu lado o pipoqueiro que remexia a panela de pipoca parou a ação e lentamente se retirou dali empurrando sua carrocinha para além das árvores, até desaparecer pelo parque. — Mas é óbvio! — ela olhou para ele irritada. — Você se aproveitou de um possível momento de fragilidade meu... Mas se enganou, Grande Mestre, se enganou feio!

— Será mesmo? — perguntou o geminiano confiante cruzando os braços.

— Hum! Você realmente sempre corresponde às minhas expectativas. — Geisty retirou os óculos escuros os segurando junto ao pequeno pacote de pipoca que tinha nas mãos. — Parabéns! É um canalha nato! Essa data é importante apenas para mim e Saga. E se ainda não ficou suficientemente claro para você, Gêmeos, você não faz parte dessa relação. E a única coisa que espero de você é que mantenha o corpo do meu marido minimamente inteiro, que pare de se entupir com aquelas merdas de anabolizantes, que pare de beber feito um Lada velho e que caia fora logo daí e deixe Saga voltar. Só isso e nada mais. E, por favor, não me peça para ter qualquer comprometimento com você além do que já sou obrigada a ter.

— Certo, Serpente. — o Patriarca respondeu sem alterar o tom de sua voz, mas soltando uma lufada de ar, impaciente, enquanto esfregava o rosto com a palma da mão. Tentava sempre manter o mínimo de diplomacia com a esposa, porém essa era uma tarefa hercúlea na maioria das vezes. — Mas, é justamente sobre comprometimento que eu quero lhe falar. Primeiro, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, mais uma vez: Saga, como você o conheceu, não irá voltar. Acredite, eu já tentei me comunicar com ele... Agora existe apenas "Eu". Eu sou o presente, e o futuro! Eu sou a força desse Santuário e a ascensão do exército de Atena. — em meio a sua fala a da amazona se misturava baixa saindo entredentes:

— Eu não acredito. Não acredito em uma palavra que saia dessa sua boca mentirosa.

— Você e eu aceitamos viver esse aparente casamento em comum acordo, cada qual com seu interesse particular, mas nunca tiramos dele, de fato, o elemento que nos interessa.

Como resposta Gêmeos teve apenas o silêncio de Geisty, a qual voltara mais uma vez sua atenção para as duas crianças que corriam entre arbustos de sempre-vivas. Os pássaros que elas alimentavam agora ciscavam próximo aos pés do casal no banco. O aroma da pipoca amanteigada e das flores silvestres não mais perfumavam o ar, e este agora era denso e fedia à fumaça de escapamento.

— Eu tenho planos para o futuro deste Santuário, e eles envolvem diretamente a mim como Patriarca e a você, como minha esposa. — completou Gêmeos também observando as crianças, quando de repente uma delas tropeçou em uma pedra e foi lançada contra o chão nu de paralelepípedos. Em instantes o coração do geminiano disparou.

Ele pensou em correr até ela, num impulso instintivo e involuntário, mas eis que no momento em que mudou o passo a criança congelou no ar e ficou ali, pairando sobre o chão. Ao lado dela o outro menino também havia sido paralisado, e como eles tudo à sua volta. Nenhuma folha ou flor mais se mexia. Os pombos pairavam congelados ao alçar voo. A brisa não soprava mais, e um silêncio de morte calou as buzinas e as vozes dos motoristas exaltados.

— A resposta é não! — disse Geisty convicta, enquanto tudo a sua volta se desmanchava no ar como pó e era levado pelo vento gelado que vinha do mar.

Aos poucos aquele cenário bucólico ia sendo substituído pela grossa areia da praia do Cabo Sunion, com seus rochedos de pedra calcaria ao fundo, o cheiro forte de maresia e a brisa fria do fim do outono.

— Arredia como sempre. — disse Gêmeos, e quando a imensa ilusão criada pela italiana se dissipara por completo levou ao rosto a máscara azul do Patriarca que tinha nas mãos e com ela o cobriu, completando sua indumentária formal de regente do Santuário de Atena — Você sabe o que eu quero. O mesmo que você... Eu quero os filhos que foram arrancados de nós.

Imediatamente Geisty arregalou os olhos, tão embasbacada com o absurdo daquela proposta infame que sequer conseguiu reagir.

— Vou deixá-la com seu treinamento, por agora. Não faltarão, em breve, oportunidades para discutirmos melhor esse assunto, mas quero que pense nele, Geisty. — Gêmeos proferiu o nome quase que melodioso, o que causou um arrepio incômodo na amazona enquanto dava-lhe as costas e saia em direção ao Santuário. Porém dentro de si a frustração revirava-se em uma raiva contida, mas confiante em suas próprias palavras, tinha certeza de que em pouco tempo conseguiria uma oportunidade com a esposa para tentar colocar seu plano em prática.

Geisty ainda o acompanhou com o olhar até que sua figura sumisse entre as rochas a diante. Finalmente sozinha voltou sua atenção para o mar e buscava nele a calma para o turbilhão de pensamentos que se atropelavam dentro de sua mente.

— _Porca Madonna_! Que merda é essa agora? — praguejou entredentes e com suspiro frustrado.

Com impaciência a amazona descruzou as pernas desfazendo a posição de lótus na qual se mantinha enquanto levitava a alguns centímetros do chão. Vinha treinando bastante sua mente com Shaka de Virgem nos últimos anos.

Assim que seus pés tocaram a areia fria da praia ela vagarosamente se livrou das peças de malha que usava, ficando apenas com as peças íntimas, e então correu em direção ao mar.

Nada como umas braçadas vigorosas nas águas geladas do Egeu para esfriar a cabeça e tentar esquecer os absurdos que acabara de ouvir.

Casa de Virgem, 10:34am

Ágora, o cavaleiro de Prata de Lótus, ia seguindo pela cozinha do Templo de Virgem quando topou distraído com Shiva de Pavão.

— Ei condenado! Olha por onde anda! — reclamou o franzino cavaleiro ao ser lançado ligeiramente para frente. Este segurava nas mãos um recipiente fundo de vidro, o que chamou a imediata atenção do outro.

— Me desculpe, eu estava conferindo a lista de compras que o mestre pediu e não vi que estava parado aí. — disse o grandalhão de longos cabelos revoltos num peculiar tom de ruivo cereja. — Aliás, ô Shiva... o que está fazendo aí parado no meio do caminho segurando essa tigela?

O garoto de cabelos cacheados nada disse em resposta. Em vez disso, tombou a cabeça para trás e com os olhos escuros apenas indicou o teto.

Ágora olhou para cima no mesmo instante, e a alguns palmos apenas de sua cabeçorra, pairando no ar feito uma alma desencarnada, estava o dono da casa a pelejar para arrancar do teto de pedra maciça o liquidificador, encrostado neste, e cujo copo estava cheio com massa de tomate.

— Pela misericórdia de Atena! Mestre Shaka! — balbuciou com os olhos arregalados a fitar, involuntariamente, porém irrefreavelmente, as pernas nuas do virginiano por debaixo da túnica.

Do ângulo em que estava, bem debaixo de Virgem, era impossível olhar para outro lugar, por isso mais que depressa baixou a cabeça envergonhado apertando a boca; as bochechas vermelhas como se tivesse apanhado o sol do meio-dia.

— Graças ao benevolente Buda ele está de cueca! — suspirou Pavão aos sussurros, e ambos se entreolharam embaraçados, até que não se contendo deixaram escapar risinhos acanhados.

Esses, porém, cessaram assim que a voz autoritária de Shaka preencheu todo o recinto.

— Vocês dois, imbecis!

— Sim mestre! — ambos responderam de pronto sem olhar para cima. Tinham os olhos esgazeados fixos nos rostos aturdidos um do outro.

— Vão ficar aí rindo de Shaka feito duas hienas tísicas ou vão ajuda-lo a retirar isso daqui com o mínimo de sujeira possível? — praguejou o indiano. — Ora, se Shaka quisesse que rissem dele ele treinaria macacos!

— Perdão, mestre!

— Anda com isso, Pavão! Posicione essa tigela direito. Eu vou puxar agora e o copo vai rachar ao meio. — disse Shaka segurando o copo do liquidificador encrostado no teto. Na verdade estava fundido a este.

— Sim, mestre, pode puxar! — disse Shiva erguendo a tigela no ar, bem debaixo dos pés de Virgem.

— Lá vai, no três! Um... dois... TRÊS!

Com um só puxão Shaka desprendeu o eletrodoméstico que ao se partir ao meio derramou todo o molho, mas felizmente a operação fora bem sucedida e os prejuízos bem menores. Grande parte da massa de tomate caiu dentro da tigela, que por ser demasiadamente funda deixou escapar apenas alguns respingos pelo chão, e o saldo negativo ficou apenas para o buraco na pedra e o liquidificador perdido.

— Mas, por todos os passos sagrados de Buda nessa Terra, como isso foi parar aí, mestre? — perguntou Ágora enquanto olhava para Shaka que levitava de volta até o chão.

— Kiki. — respondeu o virginiano enquanto levava à pia os cacarecos do que um dia fora seu melhor liquidificador. — Ele está tendo certa dificuldade em controlar seus dons telecinéticos. Quis me ajudar na cozinha, foi ligar o aparelho com os poderes e BOOM! — bateu uma palma contra a outra produzindo um estalido alto e forte que assustou os dois garotos ali. — E ele foi parar onde vocês viram ele parar.

— Pobre pequeno mestre. Deve ter se assustado. — disse Shiva depositando a tigela sobre a mesa.

— EU me assustei! — Shaka protestou irritado levando as mãos ao peito. — O meliante riu... Ele riu! — encarou o discípulo com seus olhos de medusa furiosa.

— Crianças. — sorriu Ágora. Já estava mais que acostumado às teatralidades do virginiano. — Estranho foi o liquidificador não ter se espatifado contra a pedra e sim penetrado nela.

Virgem suspirou acalmando os nervos.

— Não há nada de estranho nisso. — disse Shaka. — As habilidades telecinéticas variam de acordo com seu portador, podendo ser Elemental, espacial, mágica, tátil... Sendo um lemuriano, Kiki é capaz de manipular a matéria através do espaço e o próprio espaço, o que chamamos de telecinese remota, ou seja, ele consegue distorcer o espaço e ao mesmo tempo rearranjar os átomos e partículas subatômicas de um objeto modificando sua matéria, assim ele o transforma em uma arma. Querem um exemplo? Consta nos autos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que já serviram ao exército de Atena que esse era o tipo de telecinese utilizada pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes do século XVIII. Com telecinese remota ele modificava a matéria de seu próprio sangue, venenoso, o passando do estado líquido para o gasoso e depois para o sólido. Essa técnica era chamada de _Crimson Thorn_, e com ela ele transformava seu sangue em centenas de longos e letais espinhos afiados como lâminas. Isso é telecinese remota. E é assim que se transforma um liquidificador em uma bala de aço. Kiki não apenas o lançou com telecinese contra o teto, mas o teleportou para lá, e ao fazer isso modificou sua estrutura molecular. Ele na verdade fundiu o meu liquidificador ao teto da minha cozinha. — balançou a cabeça enquanto praguejava algumas palavras em um hindi ininteligível, depois apontou para os discípulos e assumiu uma fisionomia séria. — É por isso que treinar um lemuriano é uma tarefa árdua, perigosa e exige muita habilidade do mestre. Não pode haver erros, pois esses são fatais!

— Puxa! Ainda bem que o pequeno mestre projetou o liquidificar bala contra o teto e não contra sua cara, né mestre? Veja só que perigo! — disse Ágora com a naturalidade de um sonhador.

— Exatamente, Lótus. Até porque ele não tinha como acertar em algo que não está aqui, já que a cara de Shaka está grudada nas escadarias deste Santuário! — praguejou encarando o cavaleiro.

Ambos os discípulos baixaram as cabeças em respeito e embaraço.

— Nos perdoe, mestre. Somos falhos e miseráveis. — disseram em uníssono.

— Ora, não me diga! — debochou Virgem, e bem nessa hora o celular que Mu havia lhe dado há alguns meses tocou na sala. — Limpem toda essa porcaria. Eu já volto. — se referia os respingos de massa de tomate no chão e no teto.

Na sala Shaka atendeu ao celular como fazia sempre; apertando todos os botões para descobrir qual era o certo. Era impressionante como um homem agraciado com a sabedoria de milênios de existência extra carnal era extremamente limitado para as tecnologias do mundo moderno.

— Mas que inferno! Alô! Alô! — reclamava ora colando o aparelho à orelha, ora o levando à frente dos olhos para verificar a tela, até que finalmente ouviu a voz de Mu o chamando do outro lado da linha. — Marido!... Está me ouvindo?... Não estou gritando, você que está com ouvidos sensíveis. Por que não me contatou por telepatia?... Ora essa, eu já sei usar o aparelho, não tenho que aprender nada... Quem?... Do hospital? Ficaram prontos os exames do Kiki? — houve uma longa pausa, e nesse tempo o rosto de Shaka só ficava cada vez mais apreensivo, até que ele piscou os olhos azuis e respirou fundo. — Eu não sei, ele jogou o meu liquidificador no teto da cozinha e eu o mandei sair de lá e ir brincar em outro lugar... Mas, que alterações foram essas?... Está bem. Você vem agora?... Eu vou dar um banho nele e esperamos você... Mu... você acha que é algo grave?

Minutos depois a ligação encerrou.

Shaka desligou o celular e o devolveu ao mesmo lugar, porém ele próprio não era mais o mesmo. Seu coração tinha um peso incômodo, e sua garganta um nó amargo.

Foi até a cozinha e dispensou os dois discípulos os mandando treinar o resto do dia na Arena, depois foi procurar Kiki para leva-lo ao banho. Doutor Adônis os esperava no Hospital de Atenas com o resultado dos exames.

Momentos antes, no átrio onde ficava o altar sagrado e a imensa flor de lótus em ouro onde o Santo de Virgem costumava meditar diariamente, Kiki brincava com seus dinossauros de borracha e sua fértil imaginação infantil. Toda a sorte de lápis de cor, giz de cera, canetinhas esferográficas e carvão cobriam o chão de mármore, espalhados no entorno da lótus e entre as colunas mais próximas. Alguns montinhos de terra permeavam os pés do altar, enquanto o pequeno lemuriano pairava no ar sobre as folhas de ouro maciço. Debruçado ele mexia os bracinhos serelepes em algo lá dentro.

— Não seja um mentecapto, seu bafo de samambaia! Minha placa óssea é muito mais dura que a sua! Vai encará? — dizia engrossando a voz enquanto preparava uma luta mortal entre um estegossauro marrento e um triceratops mal encarado.

Na plateia, incitando os lutadores, saurópodes, ceratopsídeos, ornitópodes e anquilossauros inflamados aguardavam ansiosos o embate.

Mas este não ocorreu; e não foi devido à chegada inesperada e repentina do meteoro.

— KIKI! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?

Imediatamente após ouvir a voz de Shaka, Kiki arregalou os olhões lilases na direção que ela vinha.

— Oh, não! Oh, não! É a besta fera! Tyrannosaurus rex! — disse num chiado rouco e cheio de eloquência — Estamos perdidos!

Quando Shaka surgiu ali ainda teve tempo de ver o pequenino levitando até o chão com um semblante assustado no rosto.

— Baba! O Kiki ia limpar tudinho depois!

Virgem tinha os olhos azuis arregalados e as pupilas brilhantes imensas. Olhava para toda aquela bagunça e sujeirada incrédulo e em choque. As colunas, as folhas de ouros de sua lótus, o chão de mármore, tudo estava rabiscado com desenhos de dinossauros feios. Uns subnutridos, outros obesos demais até para um brontossauro, e uns tão mal feitos que mais pareciam demônios famintos saídos dos portões do inferno.

— Por Buda! — exclamou o virginiano tentando conter ao máximo a irritação. — O que foi que eu te falei sobre rabiscar as colunas desse Templo Sagrado, Kirian? — inclinou-se para frente e então viu no interior de sua lótus dourada um tanto considerável de mato, terra, flores e gravetos misturados a umas maçarocas de barro. — Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você encheu o meu altar de lama e grama?

Pronto para agir em sua legítima defesa, Kiki foi até o pai e da pequena altura de seus pouco mais de um metro ergueu a cabeça e o encarou firme.

— O senhor bem mesmo disse que não era para o Kiki brincá no jardim por causa do sereno, nem na sala por causa do tapete, nem no quarto por causa desconhecida, e nem na cozinha por causa do liquidificador. — balançou a cabeça nervoso ao estilo indiano, apontando um estegossauro bronco para o pai. — O que sobrou para o Kiki? Como ele ia tê um Jurassic Parque sem vegetação e sem cenário, Baba?

Shaka respirou fundo levando ambas as mãos ao rosto e o esfregando para se acalmar. Mesmo após seis anos experimentando as delícias e os suplícios de ser pai parecia não se acostumar com a bagunça e a sujeira que vinha no pacote junto com a criança.

— Está certo. Mas vamos ter que repensar isso. Não pode encher o meu altar de grama e de lama, e nem as colunas do templo de rabiscos. — disse imprimindo um tom mais amistoso na voz.

— O Kiki vai limpar, Baba.

— Ah, vai mesmo! Com certeza ele vai!... Mas, não agora.

O pequeno franziu a testa quase juntando as pintinhas azuis.

— Não? Por que não? — perguntou estranhando a atitude do pai, já que conhecia bem Shaka, e certamente ele o iria fazer limpar imediatamente tudo, como das outras vezes em que fez bagunça semelhante.

— Porque agora me parece que interrompi um evento importante, certo?

Os olhos de Kiki brilharam, mas ainda estava desconfiado.

— Sim. Estava começando um combate para decidir quem tem a placa óssea mais dura, o estegossauro ou o triceratops.

— Hum... e qual deles é você? — Shaka perguntou agachando-se à frente dele e olhando em seus olhos.

Eram tão incríveis aquelas íris lilases...

Tantas foram as vezes em que perdera completamente a noção do tempo olhando para elas, as admirando.

— Como assim, Baba? O Kiki é os dois. — disse Kiki dando de ombros.

— E como essa pode ser uma luta imparcial se o Kiki é os dois? Não pode. Essa há de ser uma luta justa. — disse o indiano, então olhou para o dinossauro na mão do filho. — Esse aí na sua mão. Qual é?

Kiki o ergueu até a altura dos olhos de Shaka.

— Esse é um estegossauro. Ele tem 9 metro único que tem espinhos afiados nas costas.

— Certo. Então eu serei o outro, o triceratops. E é bom você se preparar, pois essa pode ser uma luta de mil dias, porque a minha placa óssea é tão forte quanto a sua, mas eu sou muito mais durão! — disse Shaka endireitando a postura e já caminhando até a lótus onde sabia estar o cenário da batalha.

— EBAAAAAAAAA! — o pequenino saltou de alegria, eufórico com a ideia. — Eu vou rachar você ao meio, seu cabeça de osso chifrudo!

— Isso nós veremos, seu corcunda espinhento!

Quando Mu de Áries chegou à Sexta Casa a encontrou silenciosa como nunca.

Rastreando os Cosmos do filho e do marido percebeu que eles estavam no altar da lótus de ouro e seguiu para lá assim que cruzou o pátio principal. No instante em que entrou no átrio, enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, ouviu risos e reparou que tudo ali parecia ter ganhado uma decoração especial. Começou a rir ao ver os tantos dinossauros rabiscados nas colunas, e então sobre a lótus dourada viu Kiki e Shaka que às gargalhadas, e sujos de lama e grama, batalhavam com os dinossauros de borracha.

Por um instante Mu deteve seus passos apenas para poder admirar aquela cena.

Sua pequena e feliz família, seu maior tesouro.

Se Shaka era a Luz de sua vida não havia a menor dúvida de que Kiki era a luzinha, a qual viera para abrilhantar e completar sua existência e também daquele loiro rabugento, que ali parecia ter voltado a ser criança enquanto brincava aos risos com o filho.

Kiki era mesmo seu pequeno milagre.

Mu se aproximou a passos lentos, sentindo um aconchego no peito, e sorriu para eles assim que foi visto.

— Quando falou que iria dar um banho nele não imaginei que fosse um banho de lama. — brincou o ariano.

— Por Buda, você já chegou! — disse Shaka exasperado olhando para ele.

— Oi papai! A gente tava aqui na rinha dos dinossauros. O Baba conseguiu o território dos herbívoros, mas o Kiki controla toda essa parte aqui ó. — apontava com as palmas das mãos para a área em que estava sentado em cima. — O dos carnívoros!

— É isso ai! Não esperava menos de você, garotão! No topo da cadeia alimentar! — brincou Mu aos risos estendendo a mão para bate-la no ar com a de Kiki, depois virou-se para Shaka e procurou uma área limpa de terra em seu rosto onde deu um beijo. — Oi, Luz da minha vida. Parece que temos um Michelangelo na família querendo encher nossa Capela Sistina de afrescos.

— Oi Mu. Ah, pois é... — fez Shaka descendo da lótus enquanto se apoiava no ariano. — Esses afrescos vão fazer até os Espectros de Hades correrem de medo quando começar a Guerra Santa. — voltou-se para Kiki lhe estendendo a mão. — Anda, Kiki, nós perdemos a hora. Precisa tomar um banho bem rápido para irmos ao hospital.

— Ao hospital? Mas por que, se o Kiki não tá doente?

Shaka trocou um rápido olhar com Mu, mas que foi o suficiente para que o lemuriano percebesse que era um pedido de ajuda, por isso ele tomou à frente e em um clima de descontração pegou Kiki no colo sem importar-se em se sujar.

— Porque, lembra que você fez uns exames naquele dia que o seu nariz sangrou? Eles ficaram prontos e o doutor Adônis quer vê-lo para nos dizer o que saiu nos resultados. Só para isso. — disse olhando gentil para o filho, depois voltou-se para Shaka. — Pode ir tomar seu banho, Sha. Eu cuido desse projeto de cavaleiro e paleontólogo porquinho.

— A gente pode ir no Prigkipas comer hambúrguer depois? — o ruivinho bateu palmas entusiasmado.

— Não podemos, não! — Mu respondeu sério.

Kiki fez um biquinho.

— DEVEMOS! — disse Áries o colocando de cavalinho sentado em seus ombros e já pegando o rumo da parte residencial do Templo. Vinham aos risos logo atrás de Shaka.

— EBAAAAA!

Hospital de Atenas 11:50am

Na sala de espera do consultório de doutor Adônis, Áries e Virgem tentavam a todo custo conter o nervosismo. O indiano era um misto de esperança e agonia, posto que seu coração tinha um peso incomum e seu espírito parecia querer a todo tempo lhe dizer algo. Rogava à todas as divindades que acreditava que aquela sensação ruim se desse apenas a seu amor exagerado e zelo paterno.

Quando a secretária os pediu para entrar Shaka foi na frente como se de sua pressa resultasse o fim daquela aflição. Mu vinha logo em seguida de mãos dadas a Kiki, que tinha um olhar tranquilo. O pequeno estava muito mais preocupado com o pedido que faria na lanchonete ao final da consulta do que com os resultados dos exames em si.

Dentro da sala, Adônis, sempre amável e sorridente, os cumprimentou com apertos de mãos calorosos e um pirulito de chicletes para o paciente. Depois, todos acomodados em confortáveis cadeiras lhes falou sobre os exames do pequeno lemuriano.

— E então, como Kiki passou os últimos dias? — o médico perguntou.

— Passou bem. — Shaka foi quem se adiantou em responder. — Teve um pouco de febre no dia seguinte à hemorragia, mas esta não se repetiu. Desde então está absolutamente normal, ligado no 220 como sempre. Dorme bem, come melhor ainda... Nada de anormal.

— Isso é bom. Significa que está disposto e feliz. Não é mesmo, senhor Kiki? — sorriu amável o médico.

— É! — Kiki concordou retirando o pirulito da boca apenas para responder. Estava sentado no colo de Mu e tudo o que lhe interessava era transformar logo o doce em chiclete.

— Mas então, doutor, por que nos chamou aqui? — Mu perguntou indo direto ao ponto, ansioso para acabar de vez com aquela preocupação latente em seu peito.

— Como lhe disse ao telefone, senhor Mu, os exames detectaram algumas alterações sanguíneas que nos requerem uma atenção especial.

— Alterações? Que alterações? — Shaka interrogou aflito sem tirar os olhos do médico. — Meu filho está doente?

— Acalme-se, senhor Shaka. O quadro ainda é novo, e precisamos estuda-lo para entender do que se trata. — pacientemente o médico abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e de lá retirou uma pasta com todos os resultados dos exames de Kiki. — Como vocês viram no dia que deram entrada aqui, o raio-x da cabeça não acusou fratura ou trauma nenhum na região que pudesse levar ao sangramento, mas se olharem aqui... — abriu uma planilha e lhes mostrou uma folha cheia de números, linhas e dados dos quais ambos os cavaleiros esticaram os pescoços para olhar, pelejando para entender alguma coisa. — Os resultados dos testes dos fatores da coagulação sanguínea estão baixos, o que significa que Kiki apresenta uma deficiência na capacidade de coagular o sangue, o que explicaria a hemorragia prolongada que ele teve naquele dia. — mudou a folha mostrando outro resultado. — Além disso, foi detectado nas contagens sanguíneas que ele também possui uma leve deficiência na concentração da hemoglobina, o componente do sangue que tem função de transportar oxigênio dos pulmões para nutrir todas as células do nosso organismo, e que também age na produção das hemácias.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Mu perguntou.

— Isso quer dizer que caracteriza um quadro de anemia.

Shaka entreabriu a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas loiras chocado e aflito.

— Anemia? — disse com um misto de surpresa e indignação. — Mas, então... a culpa é minha!

Mu imediatamente olhou para ele.

— O quê? Claro que a culpa não é sua, amor. — disse gentil.

— Como não é? Claro que é! — teimou o virginiano. — Se ele está com anemia é porque não o estou alimentando direito, porque... porque eu não o deixo comer carne sempre que me pede, porque... — baixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos em agonia. — Buda! Eu sabia que não entendia nada de criança, que iria fazer tudo errado!

— Calma, Sha. Muitas pessoas não comem carne e nem por isso são anêmicas. E mesmo assim, você faz carne para nós três vezes na semana. — Mu tentava acalmar o marido segurando firme a mão dele.

Também vendo a aflição do pai virginiano Kiki tirou o pirulito da boca, esticou o braço e tocou em sua cabeça lhe fazendo um cafune nos cabelos loiros.

— Baba, foi o Kiki que comeu errado, não é culpa sua, mas ele promete pro Baba que não vai mais comer paçoca e chocolate antes do almoço e do jantar.

Adônis não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Aquele menino era muito apegado aos pais e a seu modo fazia de tudo para não vê-los tristes.

— Não se preocupe, Kiki. As paçocas e chocolates não deixam ninguém doente. A menos que você só coma isso ou em muita quantidade. — disse o médico.

— Doutor, mas os exames não podem ter acusado essa anemia justamente por causa da hemorragia? Ele é pequeno e perdeu bastante sangue. — observou Mu.

— Creio que não. A hemorragia apenas causou uma diminuição total e equivalente de todos os componentes sanguíneos, mas esta anemia é anterior ao quadro hemorrágico.

Já mais do que exaltado Shaka arrastou a cadeira para mais perto do médico e o fitou nos olhos.

— Anterior? Você está dizendo então que ele está doente há tempos e eu não percebi nada até agora? Impossível! Eu sei até quando esse menino se encheu de doces escondido, pensou algo que não devia ou deixou respingar urina na tampa do vaso e limpou com a minha toalha de banho. Eu perceberia!

Kiki arregalou os olhos se dando conta do que acabara de ouvir.

— Como ele sabe do xixi na toalha? — balbuciou encucado.

— Shiii. — Mu pediu silêncio. — Gente, deixem o doutor explicar. Shaka, se acalma, por favor.

— É bom que explique mesmo, e de uma maneira que eu posso entender o que está acontecendo com meu filho, porque até agora eu não entendi nada. — disse Virgem

Adônis respirou fundo e se ajeitou na cadeira. Aqueles dois eram pais difíceis, ou melhor; Virgem era um pai difícil.

— Ok, vamos com calma. Primeiro, para tentarmos entender o que está acontecendo é importante que considerem o fato de nosso pequeno aqui ser um lemuriano. Kiki não é humano, logo, todos os resultados de seus exames foram obtidos com uma única base de comparação, a dos dados médicos antigos fornecidos pelo Grande Mestre Shion, e por alguns dados mais atuais retirados do histórico médico do senhor Mu. Embora pareça nitidamente igual à humana, a fisiologia lemuriana se distingue desta em diversos pontos, alguns cruciais. Eu comparei os dados de Kiki com 4 grupos de indivíduos humanos diferentes, e os resultados foram sempre os mesmos, muito aquém do desejável. Apenas quando comparei às amostras de Mu e de Shion foi que consegui chegar à um resultado preciso. — Adônis explicava pacientemente. — Dessa forma consigo dizer precisamente que a anemia detectada é ainda muito levinha e não há motivo para pânico. Pode ser que ele apenas precise de alguns nutrientes diferenciados por estar em fase de crescimento, por isso não creio que seja a falta da carne, senhor Shaka. Sobre a coagulação foi detectado o que parece ser um pequeno distúrbio na formação de coágulos de fibrina. São essas fibrinas, que quando ativadas pelas plaquetas presentes no sangue, deveriam impedir as hemorragias.

— Como assim, parece ser? Então, mesmo comparando os dados aos meus e de Shion você ainda não pode afirmar com certeza? — Mu questionou um pouco confuso.

Porém Shaka foi mais direto.

— Se você não tem certeza, como pode deduzir que meu filho está doente?

Adônis respirou fundo, retirou os óculos e massageou momentaneamente a ponte entre os olhos.

— Eis a questão! — disse recolocando os óculos e se aprumando na cadeira. — Bem, eu serei franco. A medicina pouco sabe sobre os muvianos. O corpo do Kiki não funciona como o das demais crianças. A forma como ele reage às ligações químicas que acontecem dentro dele é diferente. Nós estamos lidando aqui com algo novo e totalmente desconhecido... Pode ser algo bem simples, como uma anemia apenas. Pode ser que o fato de Kiki estar em fase de crescimento tenha disparado um alerta, já que muitas coisas podem estar acontecendo com seu organismo. Não posso dizer, de fato, se Kiki está doente ou com que gravidade, mas achei importante chama-los aqui para coloca-los à par da situação e tentarmos estudar o caso.

— Ah é? E o que você sugere, doutor? Que sentemos e esperemos o caso ficar grave? — Shaka usava um tom irônico. — Faça-me o favor, se nem ao menos sabe dizer se meu filho está ou não doente como acha que vai ser capaz de estudar o caso? Você está se baseando em suposições apenas. Eu quero algo concreto! Nesse mundo inteiro deve haver alguém, um cientista ou médico, que tenha estudado a fundo a fisiologia lemuriana, não é possível que não exista!

— Sim, na verdade existiu. — disse Adônis olhando para eles. — Shion de Áries. Como já havia dito a vocês, era Shion quem estava transmitindo todo esse conhecimento ao Hermes quando...

— Quando foi assassinado. — a voz de Mu soou grave e séria como nunca, capturando a atenção de todos ali, incluindo do pequeno ruivo em seu colo.

O silêncio reinou pesado na sala por alguns instantes, até que Áries respirou fundo e retomou a fala.

— Infelizmente Shion se foi antes de transmitir a doutor Hermes e também a mim tudo o que sabia. Eu era muito jovem, e por mais que tivesse me empenhado foi impossível absorver séculos de conhecimento em apenas poucos anos. — Mu limpou a garganta e ajeitou a postura. — Ainda assim, doutor Adônis, se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... estarei inteiramente à disposição. Podemos dar prosseguimento aos estudos de Hermes, juntos.

Adônis sorriu para o Cavaleiro de Áries, animado com a perspectiva. Não esperava menos dele.

— Excelente! Vou agendar um dia para que possamos conversar e colocar em dia a pesquisa. Por hora, para agilizarmos o processo, tudo que tiver em sua casa que diga respeito ao seu povo, entre anotações, livros, diários, até mesmo entre os pertences de Shion, se tiver acesso a eles, é de extrema relevância e gostaria de poder analisa-los. Pode me trazer cópias... Mas de imediato, se não se importar, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Não vou me alongar.

— De modo algum.

— Ótimo. — disse o médico abrindo um bloco de notas e apanhando uma caneta. — Consta na pesquisa do doutor Hermes que os muvianos envelhecem e se reproduzem de forma distinta à humana. Sabe me dizer, em termos de fisiologia, como isso se dá?

Mu piscou os olhos e arrastou a cadeira mais para frente ajeitando o filho sobre os joelhos.

— Bem, como já deve saber, o povo muviano surgiu há milhares de anos. Antes mesmo da raça humana existir. Eu e meu filho fazemos parte dos pouquíssimos remanescentes que habitaram do antigo continente de Mu.

— Daí vem o seu nome, né papai? Do nosso continente que sumiu. — Kiki se intrometeu mostrando que apesar de quieto estava prestando atenção em tudo.

— Exatamente, filhote! — o ariano mais velho sorriu. — Hoje somos chamados de lemurianos, mas nem de longe somos tão poderosos e gloriosos como há milênios, porém em nosso sangue ainda reside a centelha do nosso poder ancestral, e é essa centelha que faz com que nossa fisiologia seja diferente, a começar por nossa expectativa de vida que é estimada em 300 anos. — Áries falou aquilo com pesar na voz, apertando o filho contra si e evitando olhar para Shaka. Sua longevidade era um tabu para eles. — Não sei dizer qual é a fonte desse poder. É ancestral demais e com o tempo poucos foram os que sobraram para dar respostas precisas sobre ela... Devido à nossa longevidade não somos indivíduos muito férteis. Nossas fêmeas possuem pouquíssimos óvulos e estes levam anos para serem liberados. Desse modo, a natureza nos compensou tornando... bem... tornando a "semente" dos machos mais forte. Posso lhe dar detalhes sobre a reprodução em si em outro momento. — sinalizou para Adônis com os olhos, apontando Kiki.

— Claro, sem problema. — o médico acenou com a mão enquanto fazia anotações.

— Bem, por conta dessa dificuldade em gerar descendentes houve outra compensação evolutiva. A gestação de um muviano é mais longa, podendo chegar a durar até 12 meses. Isso garante um desenvolvimento seguro e melhor do bebê ainda dentro do útero, além de uma taxa de mortalidade infantil quase reduzida a zero.

— Interessante! E como foi a gestação do Kiki? — o médico perguntou curioso.

Nesse momento Mu trocou um olhar com Shaka sem saber ao certo o que responder, mas Virgem, agitado e ansioso para chegarem logo a um consenso, foi quem respondeu.

— Não sabemos, e lhe asseguro que talvez jamais saibamos. — disse ele firme. — Olha, doutor, o que posso dizer para adiantar as coisas aqui é que Kiki nasceu prematuro. De quantos meses é meio impossível precisar, já que a mãe dele morreu no parto. Não sabemos nada sobre ela. De onde vinha, como vivia, hábitos... — fez uma pausa vivenciando os momentos de tensão que viveu no dia do nascimento de Kiki. — Enfim... tudo que posso dizer é que fizemos de tudo para mantê-lo vivo na falta da mãe. Usamos nossos Cosmos e corpos como incubadoras vivas, por semanas, meses, e ele jamais demonstrou um mínimo sinal sequer de fragilidade ou debilidade. Meu filho é um garoto forte e saudável, e seja lá o que for que esteja dando errado aí nesses exames deve ser simples corrigir. — olhou para o pequeno lemuriano e lhe fez um cafuné nos cabelos ruivos procurando tranquiliza-lo, quando na verdade era para si mesmo que dizia aquelas palavras.

— Com certeza será, senhor Shaka! Vamos ter fé! — sorriu simpático. — Uma última pergunta, senhor Mu: Levando em conta que a infância do seu povo é mais longa e se dá de forma mais lenta, dada a longevidade, você diria que o crescimento do Kiki está dentro dos padrões?

Áries franziu a testa pensativo. Aquela era uma pergunta difícil, afinal nunca vira outra criança lemuriana para poder fazer comparações.

— Bom eu... eu creio que sim. — disse o ariano. — Eu vejo seu desenvolvimento bem parecido com o meu. Você lembra, Shaka? Quando você chegou no Santuário você tinha seis anos e eu já tinha dezesseis, mesmo assim éramos quase da mesma altura.

Shaka concordou efusivamente.

— Shion me disse uma vez que isso se deve ao fato de nosso poder telepático exigir bastante do corpo, e como o treinamento de um cavaleiro começa com este ainda muito jovem é considerado normal para um lemuriano que sua mente se desenvolva antes do corpo. Depois de um tempo os dois entram em sincronia. — completou Mu.

— O Kiki vai fica maior que o papai e que o Baba! — disse sorridente o ruivinho.

— Claro que vai, filhote! Vai virar um rapagão lindo e forte. — Mu sorriu balançando o pequeno com as pernas.

Adônis terminou de fazer as anotações, em seguida rabiscou um receituário e se levantou contornando a mesa para ir até os pais e o jovem paciente.

— Por enquanto é o suficiente. — sorriu entregando a receita a Shaka, que também se colocou de pé. — Dê essas vitaminas a esse mocinho, por segurança apenas. É um suplemento alimentar. Mantenha a dieta com carne vermelha e reforce as leguminosas. Substitua as panelas de alumínio, aço, ou outro material por panelas de ferro. Vamos tentar fazer com que a concentração de hemácias no sangue de Kiki aumente. Também quero que fiquem atentos a sangramentos, e qualquer situação estranha me procurem. Por hora, não há motivo maior para alarme. Farei um exame físico agora e Kiki está dispensado até semana que vem, quando quero que retornem para repetir os exames. Porém... senhor Mu, se puder ficar um pouco mais gostaria de começar agora mesmo com uma primeira bateria de exames com o senhor. Eles ajudarão a manter atualizadas a base de dados de comparação para tentarmos entender melhor o que se passa com esse mocinho aqui. — sorriu e deu um apertão leve na bochecha de Kiki.

— Claro. Farei o que for necessário para ajudar. — Mu respondeu, depois se levantou e levou o pequeno até a maca para ser examinado.

Doutor Adônis fez vários exames em Kiki, desde a clássica auscultação dos batimentos cardíacos e pulmão, até mesmo como estavam seus reflexos neurológicos. Foi nesse que notou uma pequena alteração.

Discretamente, para não assustar os pais, anotou em sua prancheta de anamnese: "alteração do equilíbrio corporal e nistagmo."

— Prontinho, senhor Kiki, está liberado! — disse o médico o pegando no colo e lhe fazendo um cafuné, depois o entregou a Shaka. — Nada de mais pirulitos e doces por hoje para esse rapazinho. Quero que controlem as guloseimas e que ele coma bastante vegetais, está bem?

— Tá bom! O Kiki adora os vegetais também! — disse ele passando os bracinhos em torno do pescoço do virginiano.

— Que ótima notícia! Bem, vocês dois estão dispensados. Já o senhor, Mu... — foi até a escrivaninha e apanhou uma ficha de solicitação de exame. — Entregue essa ficha à recepção da Ala 5. É um encaminhamento para coleta laboratorial, ultrassom e... um segundo. — foi até a gaveta e apanhou uma ficha parecida. — Tome. Quero que faça também um ecocardiograma. Por hora já é o suficiente. Para os exames mais elaborados marcaremos uma data em que possa passar um dia aqui, pois são necessários jejuns e preparos específicos.

Mu agradeceu e se despediu do médico deixando a sala junto de Shaka e Kiki.

Assim que os cavaleiros se retiraram do consultório Adônis ficou sério e voltou a olhar para os resultados dos exames e as anotações sobre sua mesa. O menino tinha algo, era fato, mas como dizer aos pais que simplesmente não sabia o quê, posto que jamais havia visto resultados como aqueles. Discutira o caso com alguns de seus colegas e nenhum deles tinha entendido os resultados dos exames do garoto, os quais pareciam normais, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente errados. As contagens celulares davam valores diferentes, além disso existiam enzimas, proteínas e outros componentes nunca vistos antes, outras que deveriam estar lá simplesmente não existiam. Precisava muito dos exames de Mu para tentar começar a desvendar aquele quebra cabeças. O menino estava doente, mas que deus lhe perdoasse ter omitido isso dos pais, pois nem fazia ideia do que aquela criança tinha.

Os exames de Mu eram sua única esperança de desvendar aquele quebra-cabeças.

Enquanto isso, no corredor da Ala 5, de frente ao jardim de inverno Shaka, Mu e Kiki conversavam.

— Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. Vamos ficar aqui com você, oras. Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho. — disse Shaka olhando sério para os olhos verdes que o fitavam impacientes.

— Mas vai demorar, Sha. Vão ao Prigkipas, comam hambúrguer, e nos encontramos em casa. Não precisam ficar aqui. — disse Mu.

— O Kiki nem quer mais hambúrguer. — disse o pequeno no colo do pai indiano.

— O Shaka também não. Ele nem gosta de hambúrguer. — Virgem deu de ombros. — Nós vamos comer algo na lanchonete daqui mesmo, depois vamos ver televisão na sala de espera, passear no jardim... Mas vamos ficar aqui com você. Eu só saio desse hospital com vocês dois junto comigo. E chega de discussão. — puxou Mu pelo ombro, lhe deu um selinho bem ligeiro nos lábios e os três se abraçaram ali mesmo por um tempo. — Agora vai. Estaremos aqui te esperando quando terminar.

Mu sorriu, num misto de conforto e medo. Afastou-se deles olhando para seus rostos e sentido todo o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Sem dúvida faria tudo o que fosse preciso por sua família. Sempre por eles.


	8. Saravá Ebó

***************************** Cap 8 Saravá Ebó *************************

Atenas, Grécia, 11:30am

As manhãs de sábado no pequeno vilarejo de Rodório, localizado fora dos limites do Santuário, mas massivamente frequentado por soldados, servos, aprendizes e cavaleiros que nele residem, eram sempre alegres e festivas, mesmo no álgido inverno grego. Era aos sábados que as vielas de chão de pedra e janelas coloridas das casas enxiam-se de tendas e barraquinhas que ofereciam toda a sorte quinquilharias e principalmente petiscos de encher os olhos, fazer salivar o mais refinado dos paladares e rugir até o mais exigente dos estômagos.

O que não era o caso de Kiki.

A única exigência do pequeno lemuriano era que a comida estivesse em sua boca.

— Olha dindo, souvlaki! — ele apontou para os famosos espetinhos de churrasco grego com legumes enquanto passeava de mãos dadas a Afrodite de Peixes por uma das tantas barraquinhas.

— Vai querer um desse também, mini draga? — o sueco perguntou aos risos, já sabendo bem qual era a resposta. — Ainda nem acabou de comer cachorro quente.

— Um não, dois! — Kiki respondeu enfiando na boca o finalzinho do lanche que comia com gosto.

— Dois? — Afrodite arregalou os olhos aquamarines surpreso.

— É que o Kiki tem muita fome. — respondeu o ruivinho fazendo bico.

— Que Dadá tenha misericórdia da minha pessoa e me proteja da ira do seu pai loirudo, porque se ele souber que você tá comendo esse tanto de carne eu tô morto! — suspirou tomando o rumo da barraquinha de souvlakis. — Ele só deixou a gente vir para comer iogurte com mel e beber frappé.

— O Baba não vai brigar, dindo. O Kiki precisa comer carne. Foi o médico que mandou. Para ele ficar com o sangue mais forte.

— Meu amor, o seu sangue já é forte! Tão forte que tingiu esse picumã* de vermelho. Esse médico não sabe de nada. — abaixou-se e meteu um beijo estalado na testa do garotinho, depois esfregou o nariz nos fiozinhos ruivos e sorriu fazendo uma careta. — Minha deusa, eu tenho que me controlar para não mastigar essa cabecinha ruiva.

— É melhor mastigar um souvlaki, dindo. A cabeça do Kiki não tem nada para comer, porque é oca. O Baba que diz.

Afrodite deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Tem razão. Muito melhor mastigar um souvlaki. Então, vamos a eles! Depois passamos na barraquinha dos doces e pegamos uns ekmeks. Quero levar uns para casa. — disse Peixes, já pensando em levar os doces para Hyoga que estava em Aquário.

— O Kiki também quer levar uns para o papai.

Seguiram animados para a barraquinha, comeram e conversaram cumprindo aquele ritual que se repetia já há alguns anos. Quase todos os sábados pela manhã Afrodite ia buscar Kiki em Virgem para passearem em Rodório ou no centro de Atenas, e mesmo sabendo que o pequeno lemuriano estava passando por exames médicos e cuidados extras para descobrir a causa de uma misteriosa anemia o Santo de Peixes não abriu mão de manter o hábito.

Depois de se empanturrarem de churrasco e doces de nozes e mel, de mãos dadas os dois caminhavam pelas ruínas que conduziam à entrada do Santuário enquanto jogavam conversa fora acerca da evolução dos dinossauros. Cada um trazia na mão um pacotinho cheio com doces e outras guloseimas.

— Eu só acho que foi uma evolução matim*. Ah, tá boa! Qual a vantagem que o mamute levou virando elefante? Mamutes eram muito mais legais. Grandes... peludos... — disse Afrodite dando de ombros.

— Eles perderam os pelos porque não precisavam mais deles, dindo. Igual o tigre dentes-de-sabre que perdeu as presas grandes porque não precisava mais delas pra caçá, porque os bichos que ele comia também ficaram piquininhos.

— Hum... faz sentido.

— E o dentes-de-sabre virou puma, o tigre normal, o leão, a suçuarana... igual o jacaré que virou lagartixa. — concluiu Kiki.

— E a Lagartixa virou viado. — concluiu Afrodite aos risos.

— Não, dindo. Os veados são mamíferos, o papai me ensinou. As lagartixas são répteis.

— Ah, mas a Lagartixa mama também, meu querido. Ô se mama!

— E como que lagartixa mama?

De repente Peixes parou de andar, arregalou os olhos e olhou para Kiki.

— ALÔCA! — encostou o dedo no queixo do menininho. — Pela deusa, esquece isso, não fale para o seu Baba que eu disse isso, está bem? É o meu coágulo. — bateu com os dedos na própria testa. — Às vezes ele me faz falar umas coisas assim, sem sentido. Você está totalmente certo. Répteis não mamam, só as lagartixas cascudas nascidas nas margens lamacentas do Tejo que mamam.

— Nem essas, dindo. Só quem mama são os mamíferos, como os tigres, os leões, os gatos...

Assim seguiam conversando distraídos até saírem do limite urbano, mas antes que entrassem na área de acesso restrito aos cavaleiros cruzaram uma estreita esquina, e bem ali distraído Afrodite tropeçou em algo deixado no chão.

Peixes tombou para frente precisando se apoiar em uma coluna de pedra em ruínas, e quando abaixou a cabeça para olhar com o que havia topado levou um susto tão grande que soltou a mão de Kiki e deixou cair o pacote com doces para levar ambas espalmadas ao peito.

— Pelo alguidar sagrado de Dadá! — berrou surpreso. Entre seus pés havia um alguidar cheio com fatias de bolo, farofa doce, balas e pipoca. Em torno dele, formando um círculo, 7 velas azuis e 7 cor de rosa. No meio deste círculo foram deixados três pratinhos de papelão com fatias de pudim de leite, doce de banana, uvas, maçãs, e um copo com o que parecia ser suco de laranja. — Eu pisei na oferenda!

Sim, de fato se tratava de uma oferenda feita com todo capricho por Aldebaran na noite anterior, que pedia aos orixás infantis — Ibeji, as crianças gêmeas — saúde para seu afilhado.

Em sobressalto Afrodite deu um giro no mesmo lugar procurando por Kiki, que estava de costas logo atrás de si, então na mesma hora o pegou pela cintura o levantando do chão.

— Aquenda, Kiki, não pisa nisso! — murmurava alterado, mas eis que quando trouxe o pequeno lemuriano para seu colo, viu que ele não estava sozinho. Seu rosto ficou lívido. — Minha nossa senhora do ebó!

Nas mãos pequeninas de Kiki havia um minúsculo e tísico filhote de gato de não mais que dez dias de vida. Era completamente preto, de pelo opaco e ralo, os olhos mal abriam de tão remelentos, e o focinho estava todo lambuzado de pudim de leite.

— Ebó? Como sabe o nome dele? — disse o ruivinho que era pura animação e euforia. — O nome do gatinho. Isso é um gato, não é?

Afrodite piscou os olhos confuso ao vislumbrar aquela coisinha preta horrenda.

— Olha, Kiki. Larga esse bicho. Se o seu Baba souber que te deixei pegar um gato de ebó ele me mata. — disse o pisciano colocando o pequeno no chão junto com o gato, o qual ele parecia determinado a não largar por nada.

— Mas dindo, ele tá com fome. Estava comendo o pudim. Deixa o Kiki ficar com ele?

— Tá maluco? Animais são proibidos nas Doze Casas, com exceção apenas para o carcamano do Máscara da Morte. Alôca! — deixou escapar um riso nervoso. — Ele deve ter se perdido da mãe, é a vida. Anda, deixa esse babado aí e Saravá para ele! A gente tem que ir, ou o seu pai...

— Se ele se perdeu da mamãe dele então é mais um motivo para o Kiki ficar com ele, dindo, porque o Baba é bom em cuidar de filhote sem mamãe.

As palavras do Santo de Peixes sumiram junto com Kiki, que desmaterializou-se bem diante de seus olhos com gato e tudo.

— KIKIIII... SEU FILHOTE DE PRAGA, VOLTA AQUI! — correu desembestado para as escadarias das Doze Casas. — Minha deusa, é hoje que o Buda loirudo me deixa broxa!

Casa de Virgem

— Credo, isso está ficando horroroso. — reclamou Shaka. Estava na cozinha ao lado de Mu, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a pia de mármore enquanto debruçado o observava trabalhar no aquecedor da torneira.

— Não tem que ficar bonito, tem que ficar funcional e sair água quente, mais nada. — rebateu o ariano num resmungo para lá de mal humorado.

— Tem que ficar como tem que ficar, Mu de Áries. Correto. Se eu soubesse que você ia fazer mais uma gambiarra nem teria pedido para consertar esse aquecedor.

Mu olhou zangado para Shaka. Desejou esganá-lo com requintes de crueldade, mas respirou fundo e voltou novamente a atenção para o diodo que acoplava à uma tomada simples caseira na qual já tinha soldado uma pequena chave condutora de eletricidade. Ligados a um resistor de 390Ω por 10W eles fariam as vezes da resistência queimada e do circuito defeituoso. De fato não tinha nenhuma beleza estética, mas quebraria o galho até poder sair para comprar uma resistência nova.

— E se eu soubesse que você iria me pedir para eu consertar essa merda de torneira num sábado de manhã, o único dia que eu tenho para dormir em paz até mais tarde nessa minha vida de peão, eu teria ido dormir em Jamiel, Shaka de Virgem. — queixou-se, nitidamente irritado. — Aliás, se você tivesse me dito antes eu teria comprado as peças certas em Atenas essa semana e não garimpado essa sucata toda na minha forja, mas na mesma proporção que você é todo organizado para umas coisas você é um completo perdido em outras.

Shaka desencostou da pia e encarou o lemuriano, indignado.

— E precisa falar desse modo deseducado comigo? Grosso! — protestou o virginiano apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. — Quantas vezes o Shaka pediu consertos antecipados e mesmo assim você resolveu tudo com gambiarra? Até hoje dois pés da nossa cama são de latão e ferro fundido, e ficam fazendo aquele barulhinho irritante. O nosso chuveiro abre na torneira do registro já faz três anos!

Mu o dardejou com o olhar, mas quando abriu a boca tencionando rebater aquela calúnia direta a seus incríveis talentos para consertos domésticos improvisados não foi a sua voz que ecoou pela cozinha, mas a de Kiki, eufórica e alegre como nunca.

— Baba, papai! Olha! Olha o que o Kiki achou!

Mu abandonou a gambiarra para virar-se para o filho que entrava correndo trazendo um pequeno volume debaixo do moletom, enquanto Shaka ficou parado onde estava apenas observando.

— Oi filhotinho! Já voltaram! — o ariano o recebeu com um sorriso, e quando Kiki parou ali, de frente para eles, agachou-se e olhou em seus olhos. — O que foi que você achou? Cadê o seu padrinho? Não era para ele estar com você?

Nessa hora, um chiado baixo e débil chamou a atenção de Áries, e ele vinha da blusa de Kiki, então quando os dois cavaleiros ali menos esperavam uma cabecinha miúda de gato saltou para fora da gola e lhe saudou com um esganiçado e sofrido miado. A boca banguela do bichinho se abria escancarada, externando seu espírito famélico e desesperado.

— Wow! — Mu arregalou os olhos verdes, surpreso.

— Papai, esse é o Ebó, mas o nome todo dele é Saravá Ebó, e o Kiki achou ele no meio das velas e de um monte de comida. Ele se perdeu da mamãe. Eu posso ficar com ele? — pediu abraçado ao gatinho dentro de seu moletom, que estava só com a cabecinha para fora e não parava de miar.

Ainda um tanto alarmado Mu apertou os lábios e em uma sincronia perfeita com o pequeno lemuriano girou a cabeça para o lado e ambos olharam para Shaka, que parecia uma estátua esculpida em cera.

A face do Santo de Virgem tinha perdido a cor. Seus olhos azuis celestes esbugalhados fitavam aquele miúdo animal sujo e claramente cheio de pragas dentro da roupa do filho e chegava a sentir lhe coçar o corpo todo de aflição.

— Por... Buda! — Shaka piscou os longos cílios loiros saindo daquele transe medonho que congelara seu corpo e avançou até Kiki com as mãos trêmulas. — Isso deve estar cheio de germes, Kirian!

— Não é germes, Baba, é farofa. — disse Kiki tirando o gatinho de dentro da blusa para bater os farelos de seu pelo ralo com as mãos.

— Eu não o ensinei a não mexer nos animais da rua, pelos seis infernos do Samsara? Me dá esse bicho nojoso!

— Eiiii! Espera aí, Baba! — disse Kiki recuando um passo quando Shaka tentou lhe tomar o gatinho das mãos. — Ele não tava na rua. Tava na calçada.

— Onde você achou esse animal, filho? — Mu perguntou preocupado.

— Esse animal tem nome, papai. Saravá Ebó. Mais respeito com o Ebó. — pediu o ruivinho. — O Kiki achou ele na entrada das Doze Casas.

— Que maldito nome mundano é esse? — reclamou Shaka. — Anda, Kiki, me dá esse bicho. Pode ser perigoso para você...

— Baba, é um gatinho! — Kiki interrompeu. — Não um tigre, nem um leão. Não tem nada de perigoso, e ele tá sozinho e sem família. O Kiki quer cuidar do Saravá Ebó.

— Filhote, você nem sabe o que está falando. Como que deu esse nome ao gato? — Mu perguntou sentindo uma inefável vontade de rir.

— Eu não dei. Foi o dindo. O dindo que sabia o nome do gato.

— Aaaah, mas agora tudo faz sentido! Óbvio que o irresponsável, o desmiolado, aquele _ulucapatá_* do Afrodite está envolvido nisso! — disse Shaka balançando a cabeça enquanto coçava freneticamente a nuca, então eis que viu chegar ali o dito cavaleiro mencionado. Correu rapidamente os olhos pela figura parada no batente da porta de sua cozinha estranhando o modo como estava vestido, calça de lycra, uma camisa tão longa que mais parecia um vestido e com a cintura marcada por um cinto de couro. O encarou ferozmente.

— Com licença, família. Eu posso explicar. — disse Peixes enquanto caminhava lentamente até eles.

— Que ótimo! Porque eu quero mesmo saber porque o meu filho saiu com você só para tomar frappé e comer iogurte e voltou com um animal sarnento de rua, sujo, nojoso, certamente cheio de vermes e com esse nome mundano.

— Certo, santa. Vamos com calma. Antes de tudo, não me deixa brocha, pode ser? — disse o sueco encarando Shaka nos olhos. — Eu fico com o gato se vocês não quiserem ele. Sem crise. Eu gostaria de ter cachorros, né. Porque eu gosto de cachorros. Gosto de poodles! São tão fofos! Ainda mais quando...

— CHEGA! — Shaka berrou o interrompendo, assustando Kiki e fazendo Mu revirar os olhos.

— E lá vamos nós... — suspirou o ariano.

— O problema não é o gato, Peixes. É a confiança! É você! Toda vez que você leva o meu filho para algum lugar ele volta imundo, ou rasgado, ou rabiscado, ou chamuscado, com diarreia, sem sapato, sem dignidade... Agora então ele me aparece com um animal de rua visivelmente empesteado e que pode, nesse exato momento, estar lhe passando uma doença. E que diabo de nome é esse? Está iniciando meu filho na Umbanda? Pois saiba que enquanto eu for o responsável por Kiki ele vai seguir o budismo, depois, quando for mais velho e dono de si, ele decide seguir o que quiser.

— Não estou iniciando Kiki em nada, colega. Eu só pisei no ebó e o gato estava lá. Ah, tá boa! O Kiki viu o gato e PIMBA! — bateu uma mão contra a outra fazendo um estalo.

— Pimba? Pimba o quê? — Shaka questionou irritado.

— Ué, pimba! Criança, gato, filhotes... — contava nos dedos. — Crianças adoram filhotes, Shaka. Você já foi criança, tudo bem que com a alma idosa, bem chata, ranzinza, e que todo mundo queria sentar a porrada, mas já foi e sabe bem como é. Depois, Kiki disse que você é bom em cuidar de filhotes sem mãe.

— Ah, realmente, isso eu tenho que concordar. — disse Mu endireitando a postura.

— Mu! — Shaka olhou atravessado para o ariano. — Era isso que você pensava de mim também?

— Eu? Não Luz da minha vida. Eu concordo com a parte das crianças adorarem filhotes e que você é muito bom em cuidar de filhotinhos órfãos. — Mu sorriu amável ao acariciar os cabelinhos ruivos de Kiki. — Lembra do Lupércio? O cachorro que vivia em Rodório e que a gente levava comida todo dia escondido do mestre Shion? Foi ideia sua cuidar dele.

— Eu lembro do Lupércio. Ele tinha uma orelha só. — disse Afrodite. — Ah, bons tempos! Então, loirudo, toda criança gosta e merece ter um bichinho. Deixa o Kiki ficar com o Ebó. O encosto daquele Coiso nem precisa saber. — deu uma piscadinha para o ruivinho que acompanhava o debate ansioso.

— Não quero animal nenhum no meu templo. — disse Shaka resoluto.

— Então vai ter que sair daqui, porque mula também é animal. — Afrodite rebateu.

Shaka estreitou os olhos e avançou até ele, parando a poucos palmos de distância.

— Mu, convide o seu amigo a sair da nossa casa, agora, ou então convido eu, e do meu jeito.

Nem foi preciso Áries se manifestar, pois que Afrodite por si só levantou as mãos em sinal de trégua e afastou-se deixando a cozinha. Antes de sair deu mais uma piscadinha a Kiki acompanhada de um sorriso vitorioso. Sabia que por mais chato e zeloso que Shaka fosse não ia deixar de fazer o gosto do menino, e só isso importava.

— Kirian, já para banho. — ordenou o virginiano.

— Mas Baba...

— Eu não vou repetir. Em cinco minutos eu vou entrar naquele banheiro e se não estiver debaixo do chuveiro a coisa vai ficar feia. Depois que tomar banho conversamos sobre o gato.

— Tá bom, Baba. — disse Kiki aproximando-se de Mu, então, como quem carrega algo frágil e valioso lhe estendeu o gatinho, confiando a ele seus cuidados. — Papai, o senhor fica com ele?

— Fico. — Mu sorriu para ele. — Pode ir tomar seu banho tranquilo. Vou aproveitar e dar um banho no Ebó também que ele está bem xexelento e fedidinho, né saquinho de pulgas?

Um pouco mais esperançoso Kiki sorriu e correu para o banheiro. Apesar da bronca do pai loiro sentia que aquela batalha já estava ganha.

Quando teve certeza de que estavam sozinhos ali Mu olhou para Shaka, que ainda estava uma fera, e aproximou-se para falar em voz baixa.

— Eu não tiro sua razão, Sha, mas como sempre você perdeu a cabeça e exagerou.

— Eu exagerei? O meu filho está com alguma coisa, alguma... doença ainda desconhecida que me exige seguir uma lista dada pelo pediatra dele cheia de rigores com alimentação e higiene dos quais passo dia e noite pensando se estou fazendo tudo certo, e aí vem Afrodite... o leva para comer na rua, deixa ele pegar um animal doente... — apontou para o gato nas mãos de Mu que miava sem parar e tinha os olhos grudados de remelas. — Basta olhar para esse bicho para ver que está doente. Então Kiki traz isso para casa enfiado na blusa e eu exagerei?

— Sim, você exagerou. O gato está um lixo, sim, mas está vivo, e Kiki o salvou. Você ouviu o que ele disse? Disse que esse gatinho é órfão, e que o trouxe aqui justamente porque você, Luz rabugenta da minha vida, é ótimo em cuidar de filhotes sem mãe. — fez uma pausa olhando profundamente nos olhos do indiano. — Isso é muito importante para ele, Sha. Depois, a companhia de um animal de estimação nessa fase em que ele vai ter que fazer mais exames, sabe-se lá quantos e até quando, fará bem. Eu vou dar um banho no gato e segunda-feira o levarei ao veterinário. Ajudaremos nosso pequeno a cuidar dele. Hoje mesmo já posso comprar um vermífugo, depois lhe daremos as vacinas e tudo que tem direito, e então nunca será um risco à saúde de Kiki.

Por um breve momento Shaka olhou para Mu em silêncio e pensativo, até que fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

— Kiki está errado... Eu sou um péssimo pai. Pode falar.

Mu sorriu e segurando no queixo do virginiano o fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

— Não. Você é o melhor! E eu te amo cada vez mais por isso. Só anda tenso demais. Precisa relaxar ou quem vai ficar doente é você.

— Estou com medo, Mu. — confessou num sussurro engolindo em seco. — Estou com medo do que estou sentindo. Todas as vezes que olho para o nosso filho o meu coração aperta.

— O meu também, mas infelizmente essa é uma das dores de ser pai, Luz da minha vida. — Mu lhe acariciou o rosto. — Medo a gente vai sentir todos os dias, até o fim. Tem que aprender a lidar com ele, e acho que essa coisa feia e cheia de vermes e pulgas aqui pode nos ajudar. Não é, Ebó? Olha como é feioso, Sha!

— É horroroso! — Shaka chegou a esboçar um sorriso.

— Um legítimo filhote de cruz credo mestiço com capeta que parece até que saiu dos portões do inferno! — Mu riu fazendo um carinho na cabecinha de pelos ensebados e espetados do gatinho.

— Ele só precisa de banho, cuidados e sardinha. E um nome melhor que esse, por Buda!

— Eu até que acho simpático esse nome. — Mu riu erguendo o gatinho até a altura dos olhos. — Bem-vindo à família Stewart de Jamiel, Saravá Ebó.

— Certo, ele pode ficar, mas não quero esse gato no meu sofá, nem na minha cozinha e muito menos na nossa cama. E trate de me ajudar a convencer Kiki disso.

— Combinado. Eu vou dar um banho bem caprichado na coisa feia, enquanto isso prepare um pouco de leite morno para ele beber. Tem que ser em pó, para não dar dor de barriga. Esse morceguinho horrendo deve ter pouco mais de uma semana, por isso não creio que ele vá comer sardinha. Mais tarde vou até Atenas comprar leite para filhotes, mamadeira, uma caminha fofa e uma resistência para a torneira da pia, já que o meu conserto está horrível, né?

Shaka balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

— Se te consola, o gato está bem pior. — brincou, e por fim sorriu para o ariano e lhe beijou rapidamente os lábios antes de deixa-lo ali para seguir até o banheiro e monitorar o banho de Kiki.

Casa de Aquário.

Depois de quase dez minutos ouvindo o relato de Afrodite, proferido em tom afobado e isento de pausas para respirar, Hyoga começou finalmente a compreender o motivo da aflição da "amazona".

— Ah, então o tio Shaka não ficou bravo porque a senhora deixou Kiki pegar o gato, mas porque ele acha que o gato pode passar alguma doença para o Kiki. — observou o loirinho abocanhando outro ekmek. Felizmente Afrodite tinha lembrado de salvar o pacote que deixara cair no susto quando pisou na oferenda, e agora tentava se acalmar sentado no sofá da sala de Camus ao lado de Hyoga enquanto este devorava os doces. — Ou seja, a senhora não tem culpa de nada, maman.

— Hum... enfia isso na cabeça loira cabeluda daquela panqueca*. — bufou irritado. — Me basta respirar ao lado daquela louca para ela surtar.

— Maman, tio Shaka é homossexual, mas é homem. Não se refira a ele no feminino. — Hyoga chamou a atenção. — E porque está chamando ele de panqueca?

Pego de surpresa Afrodite olhou para o garoto russo com os olhos vidrados, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma flecha direto no peito.

— Por quê? — Peixes repetiu sentindo a boca secar. Maldita falta de atenção. — Porque... ora, porque... porque ele é chato feito uma. Por isso.

Por um momento os dois ficaram se encarando, sérios e em silêncio, até que Hyoga deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada.

— Ai maman, só você! — jogava outro doce na boca enquanto ria copioso. — Sei que está chateada porque ele te culpou, mas não liga não. Rapidão essa marra dele passa. Tio Shaka só tem a cara de ruim, mas no fundo ele é legal.

Com um salto ligeiro Hyoga levantou do sofá e entregou o pacote com dois doces restantes ao pisciano, depois inclinou-se, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha quente e levemente corada por uma camada fina de blush — Afrodite sempre levava no bolso um batom rosa claro para quando precisava improvisar o disfarce de amazona — e se afastou lhe dando as costas.

— Ei! Onde você vai? — o sueco perguntou o fazendo interromper os passos.

Hyoga se virou para ele sorridente.

— Ué, eu vou lá ver o gatinho da discórdia. Estou devendo uma visita ao Kiki também. Desde que me disse que ele anda meio doente, o que só pode ser brincadeira ou exagero do tio Shaka, ainda não tive tempo de ir lá. O _p__è__re_ anda pegando pesado no treinamento e o pouco tempo livre que me sobra só penso em dormir. — suspirou.

— Falando no seu pai, onde ele está? Achei que estaria aqui.

— Ele foi cedo para o centro de Atenas. Parece que tinha umas coisas para resolver e depois ia almoçar com uns executivos para fechar uma negociata.

— Certo. Bom, vou guardar os docinhos dele na geladeira. — o sueco levantou-se do sofá ajeitando os cabelos longos e volumosos jogados à frente do peito, já que não usava as próteses, e foi até Hyoga. — Não está esquecendo nada não, buzungo de mãe?

Hyoga sorriu já vendo Afrodite abrir os braços o chamando para um chamego, e sem resistir o abraçou com força e alegria ganhando em troca uma saraivada de beijos.

Depois de se despedirem na entrada do átrio do Décimo Primeiro Templo cada um seguiu seu caminho. Hyoga desceu para Virgem, e Peixes subiu para a última casa.

Já em seu quarto Afrodite desfez-se da longa camisa-vestido e dos sapatos e se atirou na cama. Respirou fundo pensando no incidente do gato da oferenda, e que talvez não devesse ter desafiado Shaka, tampouco o chamado de mula.

— Merda! — bufou com os olhos cravados no teto, então num rompante virou-se para o criado mudo e apanhou o celular discando o número privado de Camus que só ele e Hyoga tinham.

No centro de Atenas, no popular bairro de Monastiraki, uma das principais zonas comerciais da cidade, Camus solicitou um intervalo aos empresários com os quais se reunia para discutir negócios e apanhou o celular que trazia no bolso do colete de linho. Aquele não era seu aparelho convencional. Este estava sobre a mesa ao lado do laptop e do cálice com licor de anis.

— _Oui, _Afrodite.

"_Camy! Por que demorou tanto para atender_?" — perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Porque estou em uma reunião. — o aquariano respondeu recostando as costas na cadeira e esticando as pernas sobre a pequena mesa redonda de madeira. — E você por que está me ligando do seu celular comum? Eu te dei um celular exclusivo para ligar para mim, _ma belle_.

"_Onde você está_?"

— Estou no centro de Atenas, em um cybercafé com cabines privadas em Monastiraki. — esticou o braço e apanhou um cigarro da cigarreira sobre a mesinha. O acendeu em seguida soltando a fumaça para cima. — Vídeo conferências só são possíveis daqui. O sinal de internet no Santuário é intermitente e _non_ posso arriscar perder a conexão, muito menos o negócio. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"_Sim. Aconteceu_. _Uma desgraça! Eu acho que fiquei brocha."_

Camus arregalou os olhos arqueando as sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Tinha o cigarro penso nos lábios.

— O... o quê?

"_Aquenda o babado. Eu pisei numa oferenda e o Kiki pegou o gato fubeca que estava nela e levou para casa e então como você já está sardento de saber aquela peste malassombrada do Shaka surtou e colocou a culpa em mim sempre em mim e como eu sou peixe mas não tenho sangue frio chamei ele de mula e agora com certeza estou brocha. Consegue mensurar a desgraça? Você conhece alguma clínica para impotência? Mas será que adianta alguma coisa? Sim, porque o Shaka é muito poderoso e o brochismo que ele joga nos outros deve ser forte!... Dadá!... Eu vou matar a Lagartixa!.. Lógico! Porque isso só pode ser coisa daquele girino do Tejo! Foi ele quem colocou aquele despacho ali para eu pisar. Eu pisei e agora tem um gato com nome de oferenda a exú na casa do Buda! Ai eu acho que não estou muito bem não, Camy. Estou vendo tudo preto."_

Reclinado na confortável cadeira Camus ouviu em silêncio toda a história mirabolante do namorado tentando acompanhar seu ritmo frenético para não perder nenhum detalhe, mas lhe parecia impossível encontrar qualquer lógica que fosse nela. Seu belo sueco estava apenas tendo um ataque de pelanca como tantos outros. Sendo assim apenas riu tirando o cigarro da boca para descansa-lo no cinzeiro e voltar a encostar na cadeira procurando uma posição bem relaxada.

— Hum... então dessa vez o Virgem _non_ ficou somente na ameaça... Ele te deixou brocha mesmo. Tem certeza, _mon amour_? Tem certeza que está mesmo brocha?

"_Como assim, se tenho certeza? Claro que tenho certeza!"_

— Poxa, que pena, porque sabe, eu estou aqui, nessa cabine à meia luz já há uns quarenta minutos, nessa videoconferência chata e tensa, tentado fechar um acordo com uns tipos sujos e mal-encarados... e quando você me ligou eu pedi uns minutos de intervalo pensando que poderia me ajudar a relaxar, sabe? A chamada está em pausa.

"_Eu não acredito! Eu acabei de dizer que estou brocha e você quer fazer sexo por telefone, Camus?"_

— _Oui_. Como fazemos quando estou em Moscou..._ Non_ quer saber se está brocha mesmo? Que tal um teste? — disse com voz sussurrada enquanto descia a mão que tinha livre para o meio das pernas e com as unhas ligeiramente longas arranhava o pênis por cima da calça de linho.

"_Eu não sei... eu..."_

— Só de ouvir sua voz, Afrodite, eu já fiquei duro... Estou me tocando agora mesmo e imaginando sua boca quente e gulosa no meu pau. — gemeu languido fechando os olhos. Estava de fato excitado.

No Santuário, mais precisamente na Casa de Peixes, estirado sobre a enorme cama de lençóis brancos com um dos braços sobre os olhos enquanto segurava o telefone rente à orelha com a outra mão, numa clara postura de derrota, quando ouviu aquelas palavras do outro lado da linha Afrodite sentiu um choque lhe percorrer toda a espinha fazendo sua pele arrepiar e o pênis pulsar.

Imediatamente afastou o braço agarrando os lençóis e abriu os olhos, então a imagem descrita por Camus desenhou-se em sua mente.

— Camy. — chamou descendo a mão para o meio das pernas apertando com força o volume que se formava ali.

"_Hum?_"

— Eu acho que estou curado da brochidão. — suspirou.

"_Eu tenho certeza que está, peixinho. Diz para mim... o que está fazendo?"_

Peixes fechou os olhos em êxtase enquanto se tocava.

— Estou deitado na minha cama batendo bolo*. — riu aliviado. Estava completamente excitado. — Hum... imaginando suas unhas me arranhando todo.

"_Eu adoro te arranhar. Adoro quando me deixa tão louco de tesão que perco o controle. Aah... estou tão duro, Afrodite."_

— Eu também, ai que delícia Camy... ainda vai continuar a reunião?

"_Vou... Eu preciso._ _C´est une rencontre très importante avec les algériens."_

— Com... quem?

"_Com os... a-r-g-e-l-i-n-o-s!"_

Camus conhecia o poder que aquela palavra exercia sobre Afrodite, por isso falou pausadamente e com uma entonação erótica de dar inveja a dublador de filme pornô. Aquela era apenas mais uma dentre as tantas excentricidades de seu amado pisciano.

— Aaaaaaaaaah, duvido! Disse isso só para provocar. — falou Peixes sentindo uma forte contração na região toda do períneo.

"_Non. É verdade."_

— Ah safado, quer me matar de tesão! Fala de novo. Fala Camy.

"_Estou em reunião com os argelinos."_

Dessa vez a entonação foi ainda mais erótica, e a voz bem mais sussurrada.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Atenaaaa. — Afrodite contorceu-se sobre os lençóis masturbando-se em ritmo frenético. — Eu morro de tesão quando você diz que está em reunião com os argelinos!

"_Eu non posso me demorar, ma fleur... os argelinos estão me esperando, mas antes preciso gozar... Estou abrindo a calça e colocando meu pau para fora."_

— Aaaah que tesão, Camus. — Peixes gemia imaginando o namorado seminu na frente do laptop se masturbando enquanto os argelinos aguardavam na chamada em pausa. O risco que ele corria de ser descoberto ou pego em flagrante era enorme e isso o excitava ainda mais. — Goza para mim, vai. Aaaah... Que delícia de pau, _mon amour_. Mostra ele para os argelinos, mostra! Aaaaaah... NÃO! NÃO MOSTRA! Aloca!

Do outro lado da linha Camus ria.

"_Está maluco? Eu non vou mostrar meu pau para três empresários corruptos argelinos. Que ideia absurda, peixinho... mas... pensando bem, talvez eu mostre."_

— AH MINHA DEUSA EU VOU GOZAR, CAMUS SEU SUJO!

"_O que acha que aconteceria se eles me vissem agora me tocando... Eles poderiam ficar excitados e querer__em__ me tocar também, non acha?"_

— Hmmmmm... Acho!

"_E se eles quiserem me tocar, Afrodite? Imagina se gostarem do que viram e resolvem me fazer uma visita. Eu teria que deixá-los me chupar, ou quem sabe..."_

— Nem continua, seu depravado gostoso... Se eles forem aí cobiçar o que é meu eu mato todos. Simples assim.

"_Hum... será mesmo__?__ Eu sei que você gosta da ideia."_

— Só da ideia. Eu apenas gosto de saber que cobiçam o meu homem, mas só eu posso tocá-lo. Aaah... Camy... não imagina o quanto meu pau tá duro por sua causa. Nem o Shaka com golpe de brochismo dele consegue fazer meu pau ser indiferente a você, _mon amour_! Seu mafioso tarado! — falava com a voz rouca de desejo, enquanto fazia um sutil vai e vem com os quadris. — Quero meter nessa sua bunda deliciosa, _mon amour_. Gosta de dar pra mim, Camus?

"_Aaaaah eu adoro dar pra você, Afrodite." _

— Puta que pariu, estou quase metendo no meu travesseiro, que é tão grande e macio quanto sua bunda, mas prefiro mil vezes meter nela. Vem logo para o Santuário, vem, Camy.

Em Atenas, no cybercafé, enquanto ouvia em completo êxtase os gemidos e palavras chulas sussurradas por Afrodite do outro lado da linha, Camus se masturbou até experimentar um orgasmo tão sublime e arrebatador que por alguns breves segundos minou completamente suas forças e sanidade. Felizmente teve o cuidado de fazer o mínimo de sujeira, e foi super discreto limpando tudo com alguns guardanapos de papel. Recomposto, despediu-se de Afrodite com a promessa de deixarem o sexo virtual de lado e fazerem ao vivo uma sessão bem mais prazerosa, desligou o aparelho, acendeu um cigarro, deu um gole no licor de anis e recomeçou a chamada em vídeo para dar seguimento à reunião.

Com anos de um relacionamento à distância e escondido, Camus havia desenvolvido excentricidades sexuais tão ou mais pervertidas que as do sueco.

Agora, relaxado e satisfeito como estava, seria bem menos tedioso fechar aquela negociata.

Décimo Terceiro Templo, 01:32pm

O vento frio que soprava no alto do Monte Zodiacal não dava trégua e causava desconforto ao seu celebre morador, que mesmo trajando um terno de fino corte, e sob o abrigo do manto de lã penteada azul marinho do Patriarca, sentia as mãos geladas e ligeiramente trêmulas enquanto, fazia correr ligeira a ponta da caneta tinteiro sobre folhas e mais folhas, rabiscando repetidas vezes a mesma assinatura nas dezenas de autorizações que se acumulavam em sua mesa. Essas todas já previamente analisadas por seu assessor Gigars.

O Patriarca tinha pressa em terminar aquela tarefa. Não por conta do almoço que tinha previamente agendado com Camus, em Atenas — a pontualidade inglesa nunca fora um traço marcante para um grego — mas pela tarefa enfadonha e o frio incômodo, ônus que vinham no pacote de ocupar o título mais alto daquele Santuário.

Enquanto executava mecanicamente o trabalho, sua mente, ao contrário, divagava por seus planos mirabolantes.

Na verdade aguardava inquieto algum resultado acerca da ideia que havia explanado para Geisty em seu encontro na praia do Cabo Sunion, da qual esperava colher resultados satisfatórios. Contava, é claro, com o apelo do sentimento maternal da italiana, já que a perda dos filhos ainda lhe era uma ferida exposta tanto quanto pode constatar ser também para a amazona. E nada melhor que juntar o útil ao agradável.

Para garantir a sua hegemonia frente ao controle absoluto do Santuário Gêmeos acreditava que dependia do sucesso de suas investidas, ainda que sutis, a seu ver, junto de Serpente. Precisava dos seus herdeiros gêmeos para defender o Templo de Gêmeos, além de que, em sua concepção, esses seriam o exemplo perfeito de honra, poder e subserviência a todo o Exército de Atena.

Foi pensando nisso que esbarrou novamente em seu principal entrave para alcançar tal conquista, todos os outros dourados.

Como seria perfeito se toda a alta patente o seguisse cegamente...

Mas, já que não era assim, precisava substitui-los urgentemente.

Mas por quem?

Não era tarefa fácil encontrar indivíduos com Cosmo tão grandioso, afinal não se esbarrava com um em qualquer esquina; eram verdadeiras raridades. A menos que fossem herdeiros diretos.

Os pais certos gerariam as crianças perfeitas.

Gêmeos deu um sorriso de canto de boca abandonando a caneta sobre os papeis que assinava e se recostando na cadeira de forro de veludo carmim.

Aquele era um plano utópico, extremamente ambicioso e ousado, mas não impossível!

Mentalmente calculava a idade de Geisty e lhe atribuía de 13 a 15 anos de idade fértil, que bem administrados seriam bem frutíferos. Por sua vez, a si mesmo acreditava que ainda se manteria viril por algumas longas décadas, obviamente.

Pensava consigo que provavelmente não conseguiria controlar todas as Doze Casas, mas boa parte delas sim, o que já era bem melhor que uma somente.

Seriam seus próprios filhos crianças extraordinárias e sob seu jugo... Seria o melhor exército de Atena de todas as Eras!

Nada, e nem ninguém, se atreveria a cruzar seu caminho e ir contra às suas vontades. Nem mesmo os deuses.

Seria absoluto e invencível!

Sua excitação diante da ideia era tamanha que seu sangue corria agitado pelas veias o fazendo esquecer por um momento do vento frio que soprava do lado de fora, então soltou uma gargalhada alta, de pura satisfação, e que ecoou pelo Décimo Terceiro Templo como um grito de agouro sinistro.

Sentia-se genial.

Súbito algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma movimentação no Templo do qual era guardião.

A Casa de Gêmeos era ligada a seu Cosmo de forma íntima, e foi com extrema curiosidade que constatou o Cosmo agitado de Geisty enquanto esta circulava pela casa. Algo acontecia ali. Talvez a resposta que tanto aguardava, e essa então lhe pareceu uma boa hora para tentar mais uma aproximação.

Ansioso o Patriarca deixou de lado a tarefa monótona que executava e começou a descer as escadarias do monte, silencioso como um espírito sorrateiro.

Sua intenção era passar pelas casas zodiacais com o mínimo de alarde possível até alcançar o Templo de Gêmeos e ter a certeza de que encontraria Geisty sozinha, sem intromissão de nenhum daqueles amigos inconvenientes que sempre estavam com ela.

Assim, seguiu pelas Casas sublimando seu Cosmo sem encontrar nenhum empecilho, mas quando atravessava o longo corredor de colunas de mármore e pedra da Casa de Virgem duas vozes infantis, em entonações divertidas e alegres, capturaram sua atenção e o fizeram diminuir os passos.

A poucos metros de onde estava, sentados de pernas cruzadas um de frente para o outro no corredor de passagem comum, já quase na saída do templo, Kiki e Hyoga se divertiam com o novo integrante daquela família enquanto jogavam uma partida de xadrez.

— Xeque! Eu vou te vencer de novo. — disse o loirinho com um sorriso triunfante.

— Ah, mas assim não vale! — protestou o ruivinho fazendo seu característico biquinho de zanga e dando dramaticidade a sua indignação cruzando os braços com raiva, porém a manga grossa e colorida do Gho, traje típico tibetano que se assemelha a um roupão feito de pelo de lã de iaque, dificultava a ação arrancando uma risada do outro.

— Como que não vale? Claro que vale!

— O Hyoga é mais velho que o Kiki. Ele joga mais melhor!

— Não, eu jogo melhor porque sou russo! Todo russo sabe jogar xadrez. — disse orgulhoso de si e de sua amada nação.

— Hum... pois o Kiki é da praia e sabe jogá xadrez também... Só tem que crescer mais um pouquinho que vai fica bom que nem o Hyoga.

— Não é questão de ser grande... É de técnica. — ria consigo mesmo ao lembrar-se de que Maman Di sempre tentava vence-lo no jogo de tabuleiro, mas perdia vergonhosamente quase todas as vezes.

— Ensina o Kiki então a tal da técnica. Ou você é igual padeiro?

— Padeiro? E o que tem o padeiro com isso?

— O Baba diz que o padeiro bom nunca ensina a receita do pão. — Kiki deu de ombros balançando a cabecinha num gesto idêntico ao que Shaka fazia as vezes.

Hyoga riu divertido, mas logo ficou sério e pensativo. Queria pegar o Saravá Ebó no colo um pouquinho, só que Kiki não desgrudava do gatinho.

Para suprir seu desejo, o pequeno russo pôs em prática as lições de sua outra maman, a Di, ao ver ali uma ótima oportunidade de usar estratégia, não no xadrez e sim com o amigo, para conseguir o que queria com jeitinho.

— Hum... Eu até te ensinaria umas jogadas ótimas que a minha maman Natássia me ensinou quando eu era bem pequeno, mas...

— Mas o quê? — questionou Kiki ajeitando o gatinho em seu colo que dormia dentro do ushanka de Hyoga, uma espécie de gorro típico da Rússia feito de pele de urso e que possuía o brasão da antiga União Soviética bordado na frente. O bichinho já estava banhado, alimentado e devidamente tratado.

— Mas você está se distraindo demais com o Ebó no seu colo. É minha vez de segurar ele, assim você não se desconcentra e talvez não perca para mim de novo.

— O quê? Não! Kiki não desconcentra nada por causa do Saravá Ebó!

— Desconcentra sim. Mal presta atenção no jogo porque fica fazendo cafuné nele. Daí não adianta de nada eu te ensinar minhas técnicas secretas se você não tem foco... Desse jeito você nunca vai jogar xadrez como um verdadeiro russo! — disse com falso pesar o loirinho, realinhando as peças novamente no tabuleiro enquanto ouvia o suspiro de derrota do outro.

— O Kiki vai sim! Tá bom. Fica com ele. — no mesmo instante um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto do russo — Mas cuidado porque o Saravá Ebó é muito neném.

— Pode deixar. Dentro do ushanka é bem quentinho e meu colo é confortável. — disse triunfante pegando o chapéu com gato dentro e o colocando sobre o colo. — Além de que, ele vai acordar forte e bravo como um russo!

Com um miado fraco o gatinho feioso e magricelo se remexeu em meio aos paninhos que estava enrolado e o fundo do chapéu soviético.

— Aaah, ele concordou! — exclamou Hyoga — Isso mesmo, camarada Ebó! Dá próxima vez que eu vier ao Santuário vou trazer um ushanka do tamanho da sua cabecinha pra você.

— O Kiki também quer um! Se vai trazer pro Saravá Ebó traz um pro Kiki.

— Pode deixar! Você podia forjar uma armadura para ele também, né? O que acha? Você é aprendiz do senhor Mu, logo vai ser ferreiro, e o Saravá Ebó é um gato do Santuário, precisa de uma armadura.

— Bem pensado! O Kiki vai fazer. — disse Kiki entusiasmado.

— Legal! — Hyoga riu alegre. — Agora presta atenção aqui na jogada que eu vou te explicar por que você sempre perde do mesmo jeito.

Atento o pequeno lemuriano arregalou os olhões lilases aproximando-se mais do tabuleiro.

— Primeiro você tem que mexer o cavalo assim, e vai precisar sacrificar os peões para enganar o seu adversário...

Enquanto explicava a jogada, atrás de si Hyoga percebeu passos sorrateiros a se aproximarem, e sem parar a explicação correu os olhinhos azuis para o lado reparando na figura soturna que os observava de cima.

Discretamente fechou com uma da mãos a entrada do chapéu onde o gatinho dormia e prosseguiu com a explicação movendo as peças sobre o tabuleiro.

Kiki também já havia notado a presença do Patriarca e olhava aflito e em silêncio para o chapéu no colo de Hyoga. Naquele momento rogou a Buda para que protegesse o pequeno Ebó daquele espírito faminto em forma de coiso ruim.

No entanto, bem diferente do que os dois meninos esperavam, Gêmeos nada disse. Apenas havia ficado ali parado, circunspecto, em silêncio e mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Era impossível para ele não associar seus dois filhos mortos àquelas crianças.

Ouvia cada palavra, via cada gesto, aprendizado e travessura como se pudessem ser Heitor e Dario.

E como queria que fossem eles ali...

Uma melancolia amarga o abraçou.

Mas, esta logo transfigurou-se em sobressalto quando de repente um Cosmo poderoso se chocou com o seu, que estava em absoluta inércia.

Como que se invocado pela prece silenciosa de Kiki, que intercedeu à Buda pela vida e permanência ali do pequeno Saravá Ebó, Shaka surgiu no corredor caminhando na direção deles a passos pesados e ao mesmo tempo ligeiros tal qual uma galinha brava com as asas abertas e bico aprumado pronta para expulsar à bicadas a ameaça que rondava suas crias.

— Ei! — o virginiano gritou.

Mas antes que chegasse próximo o bastante o Patriarca lhes deu as costas e continuou sua caminhada deixando aquele Templo.

Virgem o acompanhou com os olhos, esses bem abertos.

— É bom mesmo que saia daqui! Não é bem-vindo, ouviu? E eu não permito que atravesse meu Templo sem se anunciar! Pilantra sorrateiro! Espírito faminto! — sua voz ecoava até os ouvidos de Gêmeos, que não olhou para trás.

Ainda de pé ali, Shaka só deixou de olhar para a saída quando a figura de Gêmeos desapareceu de seu ângulo de visão, então jogou para trás dos ombros um amontoado de lenços de lã que usava para se aquecer e voltou-se para as crianças sentadas no chão.

— Vocês estão bem, meninos?

— Sim! — ambos responderam em uníssono balançando as cabecinhas com o olhar assustado.

— Ele disse alguma coisa para vocês?

— Não, Baba. Ele só ficou olhando pra gente com aquele olhar meio estranho de coiso dele, zumbizado, sabe?

— Buda! — disse aflito o indiano. — Não quero vocês dois perto daquele homem. Ouvi Kiki? Ouviu bem Hyoga?

— Sim. — novamente a resposta parecia até ensaiada.

— E o gato? Onde está o gato? — Shaka perguntou não vendo o gatinho ali.

— Está aqui no meu ushanka, tio Shaka. — disse Hyoga abrindo o chapéu.

Virgem deixou escapar um suspiro e colocou a mão sobre o peito quando viu as orelhinhas de pelo ralo se mexerem.

— Are Buda! Ótimo. Mu deve estar chegando de Atenas. Quando ele chegar entrem com ele. Não quero vocês ai com esse encosto vagando silencioso como um camundongo pelas Doze Casas.

Os meninos concordaram com um gesto afirmativo e Shaka regressou para dentro de seu Templo.

Ao mesmo tempo no Templo de Gêmeos, diante da pia da cozinha furiosa Geisty empurrava uma maçaroca triturador a baixo com auxílio de uma colher de pau.

— Ah, filho da puta! FILHO DA PUTA! Eu avisei, eu pedi, eu tanto falei para não tomar essas porras... Esse desgraçado desse homem não me ouve. ESTUPOR! — segurava no cabo longo com as duas mãos enquanto golpeava com raiva a fenda que dava para o ralo. — Desce, merda!

— Senhora, me desculpe me meter, mas a senhora não devia fazer isso. — dizia a serva esguia de longos cabelos castanhos e face pálida de medo ao lado dela.

— O QUÊ? — respondeu a amazona em um grito bem típico seu, arregalando as exóticas íris violetas. — Você faz ideia de que merdas são essas que eu estou me livrando?

— Não senhora. — respondeu num sussurro medroso a jovem, que esfregava as mãos e olhava para o chão já arrependida de ter falado qualquer coisa. Era visível para ela que a amazona estava fora de si. — Eu não faço ideia, nem preciso saber o que é. Eu apenas recebi a encomenda em nome do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos assim que cheguei no Templo para fazer a faxina.

— Então... Essa merda toda aqui é veneno! Está me ouvindo bem? Veneno! São essas merdas que ele toma para ficar igual a uma carcaça de rinoceronte... E aquele bosta não devia tomar, mas ele insiste em não me ouvir. É de propósito, eu tenho certeza que são esses anabolizantes de cavalo que estão gerando esse monte de ideia merda que ele está tento esses dias, só pode.— dizia espumando de raiva enquanto intensificava os golpes com a colher contra o triturador. — E ao invés de ir lamber as botas de Hades de uma vez, ele insiste em destruir o corpo que não lhe pertence.

Só na simples menção do nome do deus na morte a serva arregalou os olhos verdes assustada e relapsa ousou a perguntar:

— Mas é de quem o corpo então?

— Ora! Do meu marido, Saga! — gritou, depois baixou o tom de voz. — E de certa forma meu também, porque quando aquele estupor não estava ali eu também fazia uso dele.

Perplexa a serva pensava consigo, "Zeus, a pobre coitada é completamente louca!".

De repente um barulho irritante abafou o som da colher de madeira contra o metal.

— Senhora, acho melhor parar de bater ou o triturador vai...

— _CAZZO_! E mais essa agora. MAIS ESSA! Esse caralho de triturador quebrou. _Porco cane_! — abandonou a colher de madeira que se mantinha fincada no ralo da pia e se voltou para a moça a seu lado enquanto limpava a mão nervosamente em um pano de prato azul. — Oh menina... qual é o seu nome mesmo?

— Hebe, senhora.

— Isso, Hebe. Hebe, chama alguém da manutenção para consertar esse triturador.

— Sim senhora, mas vou precisar fazer uma solicitação no Décimo Terceiro Templo, e pode demorar um pouco.

— Melhor ainda! Pode demorar até o ano que vem, quanto mais demorar melhor, assim aquele estrupício não vem aqui para essa casa. Melhor que fique lá no canto dele, bem longe de mim... e... _Cazzo_!

— O que foi? — disse assustada a moça levando a mão ao peito. Era seu primeiro dia naquele Templo e conviver com a esposa de Gêmeos estava sendo um tremendo teste de saúde cardíaca.

— Ele está vindo para cá! — disse Geisty olhando para trás em direção aos fundos da Casa de Gêmeos!

— Misericórdia! Senhora, como vou explicar isso? No meu primeiro dia aqui a encomenda do cavaleiro foi toda destruída e o triturador de alimentos também... — dizia trêmula e aflita olhando na mesma direção que a amazona.

— Você não vai dizer nada! Vem comigo... você vai à feira.

— Mas eu já fiz a feira.

— Faz de novo. — disse a italiana agarrando o pulso da moça e arrastando junto de si Templo a fora.

— Mas... nem tem pia para que eu possa preparar tanta coisa... — dizia um tanto confusa fazendo a amazona estancar.

— Você quer ficar aí e encarar a fera? Sozinha?

— Sozinha!

— É! Sozinha! — disse arregalando as orbes violetas.

— Eu não! — a serva levou as duas mãos ao peito.

— Então vem comigo.

...

Enquanto Geisty atravessava a casa de Câncer junto da serva de saúde cardíaca impecável, o Patriarca chegava no templo de Gêmeos já buscando com os olhos a amazona. Desanimou-se ao constatar que demorara demais a descer.

De fato Geisty fazia jus a sua constelação protetora, era escorregadia como uma serpente.

Mas frustrações não faziam parte do cotidiano do geminiano, e certo de que teria uma oportunidade em breve de dialogar com a esposa, caminhou para o interior da casa quando se deparou na cozinha com o possível motivo do Cosmo tão exaltado da italiana.

Sobre a pia lambuzada de toda a sorte de pós, comprimidos esmagados, vidros estilhaçados, e algo semelhante a óleo, estava a caixa de papelão da empresa na qual costumava comprar seus suplementos, alguns deles direto do mercado negro, e esta estava toda estraçalhada pelo que pareciam ser rasgos feitos por garras, denunciando o crime e seu executor.

— Cão de mulher! Desgraçada! Infeliz! A cretina sabe que essa merda não vende aqui na Grécia e destruiu tudo, caralho!

Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto esfregando para tentar aliviar a raiva e talvez a dor que agora socava impiedosamente seu crânio.

— Eu não vou me estressar. Não vou... Não vale a pena... Eu encomendo mais, foda-se! — fazia um exercício de respiração, mas seus olhos o traíram o fazendo olhar mais uma vez para a pia. — AH! Maldita! Ela triturou meus analgésicos também... Eu não tenho uma mulher, eu tenho é o mal encarnado na forma de esposa. Demônia desgraçada.

Dizia nervoso entredentes, revirando os próprios bolsos atrás de analgésicos de base opioide, os únicos realmente eficazes para a cefaleia excruciante que o escravizava. Sem encontrar nenhum consigo passou a vasculhar nas portas dos armários e gavetas da cozinha até achar um pote com aspirinas.

— Vai essa merda mesmo! — abriu nervoso o pote e o virou direto na boca para mastigar os diversos comprimidos com ódio.

Durante sua busca não encontrou também nenhuma garrafa de whisky, que era a bebida que geralmente o acompanhava nesses momentos, mas na falta dele não se fez de rogado. Sem cerimônia alguma abriu a adega e sacou de lá a garrafa do vinho mais caro, e certamente o preferido de Geisty, com o qual se serviu de generosas doses até abandonar esta vazia sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Enfurecido, porém um tanto mais calmo, quase uma hora depois deixou aquele Templo para seguir para Atenas onde teria que almoçar com Camus e os membros que compunham a máfia grega, não se deixaria abalar pelos disparates de Serpente.

_**Ulucapatá**__ – em hindi, o rei dos idio_tas

**Dicionário Afrodi****tesco **

**Bater bolo** — masturbar-se

**Matim** – mixuruca, chinfrim

**Panqueca** – gay 100% passivo

**Picumã** – cabelo


	9. Nos tempos da brilhantina

************************* Cap 9 Nos tempos da brilhantina *************************

Décimo Terceiro Templo, 08:23am

Após as festas que marcavam o início de um novo ano, seguidas de um curto, porém merecido recesso, a rotina agitada do Santuário de Atena voltava à sua normalidade.

Já no raiar do dia, Gêmeos se ocupava de suas funções no escritório do Patriarca, não deixando que o frio congelante do alto inverno que enfeitava com finos flocos de neve o pátio externo do Décimo Terceiro Templo o afastasse de suas obrigações, estas demasiadamente urgentes, e que eram relativas às operações da Máfia grega.

Recostado sobre uma mesa ampla de carvalho que datava de séculos, e que naquele momento estava entulhada por dezenas de resmas de papel e outras tantas fichas espalhadas que compunham os intermináveis relatórios mensais das máfias grega e russa, de braços cruzados e segurando em uma das mãos uma tabela com dados, Gêmeos encarava concentrado o imenso Mapa-múndi pregado junto à parede onde diversos pontos eram sinalizados com percevejos coloridos. Os vermelhos indicavam a presença e atuação da Vory v Zakone, a qual se estendia por metade do continente asiático, por todo o continente europeu, e timidamente pelo norte da África. Muito mais modesta, a máfia grega era representada pelos pontos em cor azul, que salpicavam a região dos Balcãs, além das rotas marítimas do Mediterrâneo e um ponto isolado da América do sul. Já no extremo leste do mapa os sinalizadores amarelos dominavam, como uma massa absoluta, e indicavam a presença da poderosa e incômoda máfia japonesa, a Yakuza, com seu território praticamente intransponível a outras facções mafiosas.

Foi com desgosto e certa inquietação que o geminiano desviou o olhar da parede para pegar mais um percevejo amarelo dos tantos espalhados sobre a mesa e caminhar até o mapa para cravá-lo em um remoto país no leste europeu, que antes era de domínio absoluto da incongruente máfia albanesa, representada pelos poucos pontos verdes pregados apenas naquele local. Feito, agora ele encarava o ponto amarelo tentando entender o porquê da presença da Yakuza naquela região, posto que uma movimentação ali, tão perto da Grécia, em nada parecia fazer parte da estrutura tão bem organizada dos japoneses, tampouco dos acordos firmados no passado.

No entanto, seu raciocínio foi freado por dois toque repentinos na porta.

— Entre. — o Patriarca respondeu em tom firme e sem desviar o olhar do mapa.

Logo uma figura desprovida de beleza e qualquer caráter atravessou a porta fazendo uma mesura.

— Com sua licença, Grande Mestre, vim lhe avisar que dentro de alguns minutos será dado início à competição entre os discípulos de Babel e Astérion pela armadura de Fornalha. — disse Gigars, que a passos silenciosos como os de um gato larápio se aproximou da mesa tencionando tirar proveito da suposta distração do geminiano para esticar os olhos nas tantas fichas e folhas espalhadas ali e inteirar-se do assunto contido nelas. Fazia isso enquanto, com a lentidão de um moribundo, fingia procurar um lugar vago em meio aquele tanto de papel para deixar uma pasta bege que trazia consigo, mas seus planos foram frustrados quando o Patriarca lhe estendeu a mão, mesmo ainda de costas, para que a pasta que trazia lhe fosse entregue.

— Dê-me. — disse com sua típica voz troante e nada amistosa, o que fez o assessor corcunda estremecer e obedecer de pronto. — Do que se trata? — o tom era de total desinteresse. Folheava as páginas da pasta sem se apegar por longo tempo a nenhuma delas.

— É-é o relatório deste mês do Santuário, Grande Mestre... — disse Gigars reticente e com o nervosismo difícil de ocultar pela gagueira.

— Faltam duas semanas ainda para acabar o mês de janeiro. É sobre qual assunto em específico?

— Sobre as missões, meu Patriarca. Apenas a caráter de registro.

Enquanto falava, Gigars olhava apreensivo para o rosto do Grande Mestre, que curioso voltava uma página e agora parecia ler algo com maior atenção.

Dentre tantos nomes ali citados, entre aprendizes, aspirantes, soldados e cavaleiros já consagrados, um em específico lhe chamou a atenção.

Heitor.

Por breves segundos a voz pigarrenta de Gigars se emudeceu para a audição do geminiano, que circunspecto lia o nome mais uma vez. Era um nome tão familiar... Sentia de forma cruel a importância que ele carregava; como uma adaga afiada que lhe era cravava no peito.

Heitor.

O nome que seria de um de seus filhos gêmeos. Provavelmente o daria ao que nasceria primeiro, caso este tivesse nascido com vida.

Gêmeos lutava todos os dias para esquecer-se desse acontecimento funesto, mas a vida, cruel como só ela sabia ser, parecia sempre fazer questão de lembra-lo.

Movido por uma curiosidade quase mórbida leu a página de cabo a rabo em poucos segundos. Queria saber como era a realidade da vida levada por àquele Heitor. Esta se resumia em algumas poucas linhas daquele relatório.

Foi com certa surpresa, e uma pitada de amargor, que soube que o rapaz de dezessete anos, e que tinha recém conquistado a armadura de bronze de Urso, havia sucumbido à morte em uma missão nas montanhas do norte do Canadá.

Fechou o arquivo irritado.

— A caráter de registro, mais um dos meus recém nomeados, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Urso, morreu em uma missão insignificante. — disse Gêmeos, com o rosto contorcido em raiva ao direcionar sua atenção ao assessor, que engoliu em seco.

— Sim... meu senhor. Infelizmente tivemos mais essa baixa. — Gigars respondeu desviando o único olho bom do geminiano.

— Este é o quarto cavaleiro de Bronze que perco em uma missão irrelevante e muito além das fronteiras do Santuário. O que tem a dizer sobre isso, Gigars? — Gêmeos disse o nome do assessor quase em um rosnado odioso, depois desencostou da mesa e se colocou de pé em sua lateral.

— A-acredito que... por se tratar de um cavaleiro ainda novato... — dizia gaguejante sem encarar a face assustadora do Grande Mestre, que caminhava como um felino imponente em sua direção.

— Novato? É isso que tem a dizer? — gritou exasperado. — Um cavaleiro que sobreviveu ao treinamento rigoroso desse Santuário, e que conquistou uma armadura mediante disputa ferrenha, morrer em uma missão ridícula de reconhecimento de área é algo inadmissível! É sabido que aquela região é uma rota da Vory v Zakone de tráfico de ouro. Logo, que ele tenha encontrado hostilidade também está fora de questão. A menos que Camus esteja me traindo... Você acredita nisso, Gigars?

— Não, por Atena! Não, meu senhor, de modo algum! — respondeu o velhote exasperado.

— Foi o que pensei. E você acredita então que ele tenha morrido por falta de experiência. Você realmente supõe que eu aceite essa sua dedução boçal, Gigars? — atirou ruidoso a pasta sobre a mesa fazendo alguns dos relatórios da máfia se espalharem e caírem no chão.

— Grande Mestre, como eu disse, não temos certeza ainda do ocorrido, mas deduzo que...

— Você não ocupa esse cargo para deduzir nada, Gigars! Você o ocupa para ter certeza! Quero essa questão elucidada o quanto antes.

— Sim, meu senhor. — disse o assessor enquanto encarava o chão, o que evidenciava ainda mais sua corcunda.

— A armadura de Urso já foi trazida de volta ao Santuário?

Gigars arregalou o olho bom. Tremia descontroladamente.

— A armadura de Urso... ainda não foi localizada.

Gêmeos estreitou os olhos e seu semblante se enfureceu.

— O que disse?

— Disse... que a armadura de Urso ainda não...

— EU OUVI, IMBECIL! — vociferou o Patriarca avançando até ficarem a dois palmos de distância, então o dardejou com um olhar que causaria calafrios no próprio Hades no Tártaro. — Você tem uma semana para me dar respostas objetivas sobre o caso e recuperar a armadura de Urso, Gigars. Não vou tolerar mais uma armadura dada como desaparecida. Sabe a gravidade disso?

— S-sei sim senhor...

— Mande uma campanha formada por cavaleiros de Prata para encontrar essa armadura imediatamente!

— Temos poucos cavaleiros da patente prateada disponíveis para missões, Grande Mestre. A maioria está ocupada nas atividades de treinamento dos aspirantes a cavaleiros de Bronze.

— Faça acontecer, Gigars. Não me importa o que você precisará movimentar na rotina do Santuário, apenas cumpra minha ordem. E envie cavaleiros qualificados e experientes dessa vez. — ironizou. — Se preciso for envie Marin, Shina ou Misty, que são alguns dos meus cavaleiros de Prata mais fortes, mas encontre essa armadura. As armaduras, todas elas, são mais valiosas que a vida dos cavaleiros que as vestem. Aspirantes a cavaleiros nascem e morrem a todo instante, armaduras não.

— E quanto à Serpente, meu Patriarca? O senhor não cogita enviá-la ainda em missões fora dos limites do Santuário? Ela seria a mais qualificada para essa missão, além disso, não está treinando nenhum aspirante no momento. — Gigars soltou a questão no ar propositadamente, na tentativa de colher alguma informação que pudesse esclarecer a quantas andava a relação do geminiano com a amazona de Prata.

— Quero Serpente aqui, no Santuário, e é só isso que precisa saber. — respondeu seco o grego estreitando o olhar para o homenzinho, que muitas vezes se mostrava inconveniente.

Sem conseguir articular uma resposta sensata, e um tanto frustrado, o assessor apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Tremia dos pés à cabeça sob o manto amplo azul claro bordado com motivos típicos gregos em sua barra.

— Sim senhor, Grande Mestre.

— E quero um relatório completo e atualizado das nossas baixas recentes, junto à lista de todos os cavaleiros em atividade no momento, sua patente, armadura, função e localização atual.

— Sim senhor, lhe trarei o mais breve possível.

— O mais breve possível é quando eu regressar da disputa de armadura na Arena principal, ou seja, daqui alguns minutos. — disse firme e tão próximo ao assessor que sua respiração quente podia ser sentida por ele tocando sua testa. — Eu vou sair agora por aquela porta e quero que este relatório esteja sobre esta mesa quando eu passar por ela de volta, Gigars.

— E ele estará aqui, Grande Mestre. — respondeu, e por um breve segundo levantou o olhar e se deparou com as íris jades que brilhavam nefastas enquanto boiavam no que parecia um horrendo mar de sangue vivo.

— Agora saia e mande as servas providenciarem algo mais forte para me servir na tribuna. — disse ao ter a passagem dada por Gigars, pondo-se a caminhar em direção a porta de saída de seu escritório.

— Sim, Grande Mestre. Seu traje já está pronto em seus aposentos. — disse o velhote corcunda, mas antes mesmo que concluísse a frase Gêmeos já deixava o recinto.

Sozinho Gigars soltou um suspiro, momentaneamente aliviado.

Tinha muito trabalho a fazer, o tempo decididamente não corria a seu favor, mas antes de seguir para seu escritório particular eis que chafurdou em alguns dos arquivos sobre a mesa, em específico os que continham dados das movimentações da Yakuza.

— É o que suspeitávamos! — murmurou apreensivo. Depois fitou o Mapa-múndi e os pontos amarelos sobre a Albânia, quase próximo à fronteira com a Grécia.

Engoliu em seco e deixou a sala às pressas.

Antes de escrever o relatório solicitado pelo Grande Mestre faria mais uma de suas ligações sigilosas, mas esta de caráter urgente!

Hospital de Atenas, 17:25pm

Dentro do consultório de pediatria, doutor Adônis encerrava a consulta de seu agitado paciente com ótimas notícias.

— Prontinho, Kiki. Pode descer da maca. — disse o médico ao pequeno lemuriano. — Seus sinais estão bons, assim como os resultados de seus últimos exames.

— Isso quer dizer que o Kiki tá ótimo! — o menino afirmou feliz ao pular da maca e correr para o colo de Shaka, que estava sentado ao lado de Mu.

O pediatra então dirigiu-se até sua mesa e se sentou já abrindo a ficha médica do paciente para mostrar aos pais mais uma infinidade de linhas e resultados confusos de exames sanguíneos.

— Exatamente. — o médico sorriu. — Vejam, comparados, os antigos resultados dos exames do Kiki aos novos, e também aos do senhor Mu, ainda há algumas alterações em seu metabolismo, porém bem menos discrepantes após o tratamento. Contudo, temos que levar em consideração a diferença de idade. Além disso, a aparente anemia está em remissão, e os fatores de coagulação apresentaram resultados muito próximos ao que julgamos ser o normal.

Aliviado, porém não menos preocupado, Shaka apertou o filho em seu colo e questionou:

— Se ainda há alterações então ainda existe algum problema, não? O ideal seria não haver nenhuma.

Adônis olhou para ele e ponderou por um momento.

— Sim. O ideal seria não haver nenhuma alteração, porém, como eu disse, Kiki é a única criança lemuriana que eu, e também os registros da pesquisa de Hermes e vocês dois, conhecemos. Então, comparando seus resultados ao de um lemuriano adulto eu creio que podemos traçar um parâmetro bem satisfatório. Kiki ainda não produz uma gama de hormônios, e podemos pressupor que assim que seu organismo atingir a puberdade seus padrões se igualarão mais aos de Mu. No entanto, a melhora em poucas semanas foi muito significativa.

— Significativa? Seja mais claro, por favor. — disse Shaka. — O que isso significa?

— Isso significa, senhor Shaka, que fez um ótimo trabalho. — Adônis sorriu. — O pequeno está muito melhor. Não vejo mais motivos para nos preocuparmos.

— Se nem sabia dizer o que ele tinha, como pode dizer que ele está curado?

— Eu não disse que ele está curado, e sim em remissão, e que por isso podemos presumir que ele não tinha nada grave. Foi apenas um susto. — afirmou o médico. — A alimentação regulada em conjunto com a suplementação vitamínica estabilizou o quadro de anemia.

— Graças aos deuses! — Mu disse baixinho ao levar a mão ao peito aliviado.

— Porém, quero adotar uma postura profilática de exames. Não vamos nos descuidar. Além disso, quero ter um histórico de saúde desse mocinho, se não se importarem. Para o futuro da pesquisa. — Adônis disse ao recolher os exames e guarda-los em uma pasta. — Por agora, repetiremos os exames a cada quarenta e cinco dias, e se ele se mantiver estável pularemos para intervalos semestrais, até a puberdade de Kiki, assim poderemos registrar os dados da fisiologia infantil dos Muvianos.

— Tudo bem. Ajudaremos no que puder, não é Kiki? — Mu piscou ao dar um sorriso radiante para o filho, e percebendo que Shaka ainda parecia desconfiado e aflito lhe apertou a mão.

— Sim! O Kiki ajuda, ele não tem medo da agulha, e nem dói. — o ruivinho deu de ombros.

Os dois cavaleiros trocaram um olhar divertido entre si, então Shaka respirou fundo decidido a mandar embora todo e qualquer pensamento negativo, depois apertou o corpinho menor contra o peito e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos cabelos ruivos.

— Ora, estou vendo que não foi apenas essa anemia bobalhona que o meu bravo guerreiro venceu. — brincou. — Então você não tem mais medo de injeção?

— Não. — Kiki respondeu orgulhoso.

— Que menino corajoso! — disse Shaka, depois olhou para Adônis. — Doutor, alguma recomendação especial?

O médico juntou as mãos sobre a escrivaninha e sorriu para eles.

— Sim. Sorvete de chocolate, com calda de morango. — deu uma piscadinha para o paciente que olhava de volta animado. — É ótimo para garotinhos em fase de crescimento.

— Ebaa! — Kiki festejou.

Todos por fim se levantaram e gentilmente o pediatra os acompanhou até a porta e se despediu.

— Por via das dúvidas continuem com as vitaminas está bem? Mal não fará. — disse ao apertar a mão de Mu e entregar o tradicional pirulito de chiclete para o garotinho no colo do pai loiro. — Se houver qualquer emergência me procurem. Nos veremos daqui a quarenta e cinco dias.

— Que assim seja! — Mu rogou ao erguer uma das mãos os céus.

Assim que saíram do hospital, felizes e aliviados, a família decidiu seguir a orientação médica à risca e passaram na sorveteria de Rodório antes de seguir para o Santuário. Mu comprou sorvete de chocolate com calda de morango para todos.

— Hmmm, eu acho que deveríamos comemorar a semana toda com sorvete! — Áries disse ao abocanhar a iguaria gelada que quase transbordava de uma bandejinha de isopor em suas mãos enquanto usava telecinése para mover o volante do carro que o Templo das Bacantes lhe disponibilizava.

Quando chegaram ao Santuário, sem pressa alguma subiam as escadarias das Doze Casas. Shaka segurava uma casquinha em uma das mãos e o filho no outro braço, que encaixado em sua cintura degustava vorazmente uma cestinha crocante com várias bolas de sorvete.

— Baba, sabe o que o Kiki tava pensando? — disse o pequeno ariano enquanto passava a língua entre os lábios.

— Pior que eu sei. — Shaka respondeu com falsa tranquilidade.

— Não vale olhar dentro da cabeça do Kiki. — reclamou o ruivinho.

— Como se eu precisasse olhar, né Kirian. Você não fala de outra coisa além do bendito aniversário da Karina. — deu uma mordida meio nervosa na casquinha do sorvete.

— Isso mesmo. O aniversário da tia Karina que o senhor disse que o Kiki não podia ir porque tava doente. — falou, e nessa hora deixou cair uma pelota de sorvete na gola da bata indiana de algodão que o pai usava, mas imediatamente se inclinou para frente e lambeu a meleca. Quando voltou a endireitar a postura olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Virgem e abriu um largo e aflito sorriso. — Agora ele não tá mais doente, então ele pode ir.

Parado em frente à Casa de Leão, Shaka olhava para Kiki, para seus olhões lilases e ansiosos e a boca melecada de chocolate, indignado.

Mu havia continuado a subir os degraus, quando também decidiu parar e virar-se para eles.

— Será possível que as palavras de Shaka saem da boca dele e são levadas pelo vento antes mesmo de entrar nos seus ouvidos, Kirian? Quantas vezes ele disse que aquele algar pecaminoso e abrigo de toda a sorte de vício não é lugar para você?

— Mas o Kiki não vai no dia do vício e do pecado, Baba. O Kiki vai no aniversário da tia Karina. — disse fazendo biquinho, então apelou para o pai lemuriano. — Papai, vocês falaram que se o doutor Adônis dissesse que o Kiki não tava mais doente ele podia ir na festa. — encarava Mu com olhos pidões.

Mu estava encurralado.

Com a bandejinha na mão e a colher cheia de sorvete parada no ar ele alternava o olhar entre o filho e o marido sem saber o que responder, então para ganhar tempo enfiou o sorvete na boca e deu as costas aos dois voltando a subir as escadas.

— Em casa a gente vê isso aí. — respondeu com a boca cheia e um tanto nervoso.

Nem Kiki, tampouco Shaka, ficaram satisfeitos.

O indiano retomou a subida em silêncio, enquanto Kiki tomava o sorvete na esperança de que até chegarem em casa já teria pensado em alguma forma de convencer os pais.

Mas nem foi preciso o pequeno lemuriano pensar tanto.

Quando os três chegaram aos últimos degraus da Sexta Casa eis que alguém os esperava na frente do Templo prestes a surtar de ansiedade.

— _Madonna mia_, que eu já estava quase tendo um infarto no miocárdio aqui! Como vocês demoraram!

Geisty desceu os últimos degraus indo sorridente de encontro a eles. Nas mãos ela trazia uma grande caixa de papelão forrada em papel amarelo aveludado com estampa de dinossauros.

— Tia Gê! — Kiki acenou com um sorrisão animado e adocicado. Não parecia nem um pouco surpreso em vê-la ali.

— Oi, meu garotão! — a amazona respondeu com igual empolgação.

Para Shaka e Mu também não foi nenhuma surpresa Geisty estar ali naquela hora, e nada surpreendente também era o modo como estava vestida, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair do filme do John Travolta, Nos Templos da Brilhantina.

— E aí? Gostaram do meu figurino? — perguntou ela dando uma volta em torno de si mesma fazendo balançar no ar a vultosa saia de tafetá amarelo com bolinhas pretas até os joelhos, armada por camadas e mais camadas de tule a perder as contas. A parte de cima era uma blusinha branca bem justa que combinava com as sandálias de salto altíssimo, também brancas. O cabelo ela trazia enfeitado por uma faixa e laço enorme do mesmo tecido da saia.

— Está linda! — disseram Mu e Kiki em sincronia perfeita.

Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano que indicava aprovação.

A festa da bacante Karina era um baile temático, com comidas, bebidas, música, figurino e tudo o que remetia à icônica década de 1960, muito explorada pelo cinema e cultura pop. Comemorar os vinte e seis anos de Karina no Templo das Bacantes, com a casa fechada e só convidados da garota, tinha sido ideia de Geisty, que tudo fazia para que aquelas moças e rapazes que no passado perderam tudo pudessem ter uma vida o mais próximo possível da normalidade, com direitos reconhecidos, liberdade, incluso festas de aniversário caprichadas.

— Mas, vamos ao que interessa: Como foi lá no hospital? — Geisty perguntou ansiosa.

— Foi tudo ótimo! — Mu respondeu feliz. — Graças aos deuses Kiki está muito bem. Parece que tudo não passou de um susto.

A morena suspirou aliviada, e antes que dissesse qualquer coisa o ruivinho curioso espichou o corpo para frente tentando bisbilhotar a enorme caixa que ela tinha nas mãos.

— E o que é isso aí, tia Geisty? É o que o Kiki tá pensando?

Sorridente, a amazona se aproximou do menino e lhe estendeu a caixa dando uma piscadinha marota.

— É exatamente o que está pensando.

O garotinho arregalou os olhos e rapidamente estendeu o resto do seu sorvete para Mu, que apanhou apressado a cestinha melada nas mãos. Na mesma hora Kiki esticou os braços para apanhar a caixa, mas Shaka foi mais rápido.

— Alto lá! Vocês estavam de conluio esse tempo todo bem debaixo dos buracos do nariz de Shaka? — reclamou o virginiano depois de enfiar o resto da casquinha de sorvete na boca e apanhar a caixa primeiro.

— Ainda bem que os buracos do seu nariz não têm olhos, né Baba? Dá a caixa pro Kiki abrir.

— Não vai abrir nada com essas mãos sujas de sorvete, Kirian. Já me lambrecou o cabelo todo, a roupa, minha alma, agora vai melecar também a caixa? Vamos entrar, então você lava essas mãos, termina de tomar seu sorvete e...

— O Kiki nem quer mais sorvete, quer ver o que ele ganhou! — rebateu eufórico interrompendo o pai, depois teleportando-se com caixa e tudo para o interior do Templo.

Abasbacado com a traquinice do menino Shaka ficou sem reação. Os braços ainda na mesma posição de quando seu colo estava cheio de Kiki e de caixa.

— Mu de Áries, você viu isso? — fitou atônito o lemuriano que prendia o riso enquanto metia sorvete boca adentro.

— Uh-hum... vi.

— É o seu filho! Que criança desobediente!

— Graças aos deuses, né Sha? O nosso filho é uma criança esperta, contestadora e saudável. Sobre ele ser desobediente, eu acho que tem a quem puxar. — brincou o ariano, depois fez um sinal para que Geisty o acompanhasse até o interior do Templo, o qual foi atendido prontamente.

— As palavras de Shaka não são ouvidas mesmo nessa casa... Ele é um autofalante desligado. Ninguém escuta. Ninguém. — resmungava o indiano os acompanhando um pouco mais atrasado.

— Eu estou escutando, Luz da minha vida. — disse Mu aos risos.

— E tem como não ouvir? — completou Geisty segurando parcamente uma risada.

Assim seguiram até a sala, e quando lá chegaram deram de cara com um Kiki que era pura euforia.

— Baba, papai, olha! Olha! — dizia empolgando chacoalhando no ar duas peças de roupa. Uma camisa de botão branca, e uma graciosa gravatinha borboleta de tafetá amarelo bolinhas pretas, a qual fez questão de mostrar em destaque. — É igual do vestido da tia Geisty!... E tem uma jaqueta de couro! Olha só! — mostrou a terceira peça.

— Mas veja só! Que grande coincidência combinar com o vestido dela, não é mesmo? — Áries disse irônico e divertido. — Por que será, heim dona Geisty?

Ambos os cavaleiros nessa hora encararam a amazona.

Mu tinha a fisionomia alegre, mas Shaka sustentava um silêncio obstinado, até que após um momento deixou escapar um suspiro longo, fechou os olhos e balançando a cabeça caminhou apressado até um dos cantos da sala, onde agora uma árvore de gato integrava a decoração exótica daquele ambiente.

Aquela batalha o Cavaleiro de Virgem já havia perdido.

Geisty, com um semblante um pouco culpado, se aproximou de Kiki e ajoelhou-se no chão diante dele.

— Porque a tia quer saber se vai poder ter a honra de ser o par do Kiki no baile de aniversário da tia Karina. — disse animada dando um beijinho na bochecha do garotinho. — E porque é difícil encontrar um partidão como o Kiki dando sopa por aí, sabe? E então? — disse com um sorriso imenso, mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa.

— É claro que o Kiki... vai poder ser o par da tia Geisty? Não vai? — o ruivinho transformou a afirmação em pergunta quando inclinou o rosto e procurou pelo pai indiano pela sala. — Baba?

Em sincronia perfeita todos os três olharam para o virginiano, que agora voltava para perto deles trazendo nas mãos um minúsculo, porém barulhento, pacotinho de pelos pretos enrolado em uma pequena manta carmim estampada com flores de lótus.

— Vocês não ouviram ele chorar? — disse Virgem. — Eu falei que passar na sorveteria iria atrasar a hora do tetê dele. O pobrezinho está faminto.

— Baba, o senhor está fugindo do assunto. A questão aqui é o Kiki ir na festa da tia Karina, e não o tetê do Saravá Ebó. — disse com propriedade o lemuriano apontando o dedinho em riste para o pai indiano, gesto exatamente igual ao que Mu fazia quando Shaka fugia de alguma discussão.

De olhos fechados, e dando o dedo mindinho para o gatinho esfomeado mamar, até porque não conseguiria pensar com aquele silvo de miados desesperados em seus ouvidos, Shaka ponderou por um momento.

— Está bem.

— Ebaaaa! — Kiki gritou exultante saltando para o sofá onde dava repetidos pulinhos, enquanto Mu e Geisty trocavam olhares e abafavam o riso.

— Calma, lá! Escute o que vou te dizer primeiro. — disse o virginiano. — Você pode ir, mas nem pense em sair de perto da sua tia, ou do Aldebaran, do Afrodite, do Aiolia, da Marin... muito menos do seu pai. Não fique sozinho em hipótese alguma. Não beba gelado. Não coma muito doce. Se ouvir as messalinas e michês falando sobre assuntos mundanos de gente adulta você...

— O Kiki sai de perto porque é criança e não é assunto para ele. Baba, o Kiki sabe já de tudo isso.

— Espero que saiba mesmo. É a confiança de Shaka no Kiki que está em jogo. — disse firme o indiano, agora de olhos abertos fitos no filho. O gatinho mamava seu dedo com voracidade, o que o ajudou também a tomar aquela decisão com tamanha ligeireza. — Eu vou preparar o tetê do Siddhartha.

— Saravá Ebó. — corrigiu Kiki.

— Temônio! — Mu exclamou, e logo foi furiosamente encarado pelo esposo e pelo filho. — Que foi? Já que ninguém chega a um acordo eu também posso dar um nome para esse tiziu devorador de dedos. — sorriu confiante ao dar um fim a cestinha crocante de sorvete em apenas duas grandes bocadas.

Shaka revirou os olhos. Era ele mesmo a única esperança que aquele pobre gato tinha de ser portador de um nome digno.

— Eu gosto de Saravá Ebó. Combina muito mais com um gato preto que foi achado numa sexta-feira treze comendo da comida de um despacho deixado na encruzilhada. — disse Geisty acariciando a cabecinha do gato, depois olhou para Áries, bateu palmas para quebrar aquele momento de contemplação no gatinho e apontou agitada para o relógio dourado que ficava preso à parede. — Então vamos nessa, Mu? Agiliza as coisas aí porque a banda que contratamos já chegou e o baile vai começar em meia hora. Sou a organizadora da festa. Não posso chegar atrasada, e nem sem o meu par. — piscou matreira para Kiki, que fez um verdadeiro contorcionismo facial para devolver a piscadinha para a tia.

— Certo, se não decidimos o nome desse saquinho de pulgas até hoje, não vai ser agora que vamos chegar a um acordo, não é? — falou Mu enquanto terminava de tomar o próprio sorvete para descartar a bandejinha de isopor na lixeira, depois caminhou até o filho e lhe tomou a mão. — Vamos para o banho, que você está só a imundice de chocolate. Leva as coisas para o quarto dele, Geisty. Em cinco minutos a gente tá lá.

— É para já. — respondeu a amazona enfiando tudo dentro da caixa novamente e já correndo para o quarto.

Sozinho na sala Shaka soltou um longo suspiro.

— Está vendo, né Siddhartha. Insistiram em te adotar, mas se não é Shaka para pensar em você morreria de fome e de frio. Sobra tudo para Shaka, sempre. — murmurava fazendo festinha e erguendo o gatinho até a altura dos olhos, que se esgoelava entre miados e rosnados enquanto pelejava para agarrar-lhe o nariz com as garrinhas. — Quem é a coisinha mais preta e furiosa desse mundo desgraçado? É o Siddhartha!... Oh! Que feroz! Cresceu bastante e já está todo cheio de si. Imagina se fosse do tamanho de um elefante! Quer o seu tetêzinho? Shaka vai fazer.

Poucos minutos depois estavam todos de volta à sala. Shaka alimentava o gatinho em seu colo com uma minúscula mamadeira, enquanto Mu terminava de pentear Kiki firmando com gel o enorme topete ruivo, e Geisty ajeitava sua gravatinha borboleta.

— Ó, você vai na frente com a tia Geisty, e avisa a tia Karina que o pai vai se atrasar um pouco porque ainda tem que se arrumar, ok? — disse passando o pente com cuidado no cabelinho do filho para não deixar nenhum fio desalinhado.

— Ok. O senhor vai sem par mesmo? — Kiki perguntou.

Mu olhou rapidamente para Shaka antes de responder.

— Fazer o que, né filhote? O meu par para o baile não pisa em solo mundano e pecaminoso... Comporte-se. Se eu chegar lá e souber que fez malcriação te trago de volta! Estamos entendidos?

— Siiim! — respondeu eufórico, mal conseguindo ficar parado. O look retro fora primorosamente arrematado com uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e sapatos envernizados.

Terminado, Mu guardou o pente no bolso traseiro da calça jeans do menino e lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de se levantar.

— Então tudo certo, James Dean. Já está pronto! Não deixe mais seu par esperando.

Mal foi liberado o garotinho agarrou o pacote com o presente que Mu havia comprado para a aniversariante e pegou na mão de Geisty, que sorriu para ele emocionada.

— Que homem mais lindo, minha deusa! Hummm... Você está um pão! — disse a amazona sorrindo e se inclinando para dar um beijo na bochecha do lemurianinho.

— Um pão?

— É. Antigamente, quando alguém era muito bonito, se falava que a pessoa era um pão, porque pães são bonitos e gostosos. — Geisty respondeu, ouvindo um leve pigarrear vindo de Shaka. — Vamos?

— Vamos! — disse Kiki aos risos, depois acenou para Shaka todo sorridente. — Tchau Baba, tchau Saravá!

Virgem tomou a minúscula patinha do gato entre dedos e acenou de volta para ele com ela.

— Lembra do passinho de dança que a gente ensaiou a semana toda? — Geisty perguntou seguindo para a porta de saída.

— Lembro sim! Olha só! — disse Kiki, e enquanto andavam de mãos dadas dava saltinhos, repetindo os passos ensaiados numa animação de causar inveja — Não vou fazer feio com o meu boto no baile! — disse sorrindo sendo acompanhado pela gargalhada da amazona.

— É broto! — ela o corrigiu.

Virgem e Áries acompanharam os dois até a saída da Sexta Casa e os observaram descer as escadas enquanto riam e brincavam entre si. Era visível a felicidade de ambos.

Satisfeito pela alegria do filho, um pouco menos, porém não ainda totalmente despreocupado, Shaka ergueu o olhar e fitou o céu noturno. Pelo posicionamento das constelações no firmamento podia-se ver que estava perto das oito horas, portanto era relativamente cedo ainda.

Pensando nisso, e tirando proveito de estar sozinho ali com Mu, Shaka aproximou-se até que seu corpo estivesse perfeitamente encaixado na curva do quadril do ariano, então com a mão que tinha livre lhe acariciou as nádegas enquanto dava um beijo demorado em seu pescoço.

— Pode não ter par para o baile mundano, mas para o banho você tem. — sussurrou as palavras no ouvido de Mu, que estremeceu ao ouvi-las.

— Hum... já vi que vou demorar mais do que o esperado e chegar atrasado nesse aniversário. — confessou o lemuriano com um sorriso, e na mesma hora virou-se de frente para Virgem e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Seus olhos cravados nos lábios voluptuosos que exalavam um hálito quente com aroma de chocolate. — Mas vai ser o atraso mais bem justificado da minha vida.

Beijaram-se com paixão e anelo ali mesmo antes de voltarem apressados ao interior do Templo.

Templo das Bacantes, 07:38pm

No amplo espaço do salão principal do bordel, a proposital decoração erótica em tons quentes que tanto instigava a luxuria da clientela, naquela noite ganhou um colorido especial. O vermelho forte, o preto e o magenta vivo deram lugar ao rosa claro, aos variados tons de azul e ao amarelo, tons predominantes na decoração retro que remetia à década de 1960. Elas estavam nos balões de gás hélio que flutuavam por toda a parte em arranjos que iam do chão ao teto, nas toalhas quadriculadas das mesas, nos copos e garrafas de refrigerante. As paredes aveludadas agora estavam forradas com dezenas de discos de vinil. Luzes coloridas piscavam serelepes contornado o balcão do bar, que tinha sido transformado em uma ampla vitrine de sorveteria.

No palco principal, perfeitamente caracterizados, uma banda ateniense tocava os hits mais famosos daquela época, fazendo um passeio eclético por canções e interpretes consagrados como Bob Dylan, Jacksons 5, Roling Stones, Beatles e Bee Gees, enquanto na pista de dança improvisada no meio do salão os convidados se esbaldavam com seus pares em uma disputa acirrada de twist que terminou em uma histórica zebra. Aiolia e Marin venceram os pés de valsa Aldebaran e Karina, favoritos ao primeiro título da noite. Máscara da Morte e Shina ficaram com o terceiro lugar, e como prêmio ambos ganharam um CD do Elvis Presley.

Com o fim da primeira batalha de dança, e após a premiação do casal vencedor, a pista voltou a ser ocupada também por aqueles que não participavam da competição.

Karina, muito animada com a festa, a qual era a realização de um sonho antigo juvenil, esbanjava alegria e disposição. Naquela noite ela iria dançar até seus joelhos falharem, e por isso mesmo que não negava um convite a ninguém que lhe puxasse para o meio da pista. Não à toa também havia escolhido seu par para aquela noite: Aldebaran. O maior pé de valsa do Santuário de Atena.

No entanto, a belíssima sérvia pediu licença ao brasileiro para tirar outro homem para dançar. Este concedeu de pronto, indo pegar outra cerveja no bar sorveteria.

Karina então seguiu a passos apressados, enquanto agitava sua saia rosa chiclete pelo salão, até onde estavam Afrodite e Fúlvia sentados em uma das mesas. Ela logo apressou-se a inclinar-se sobre ele.

— Afrodite, pelo amor da sua deusa, está tocando Bang Bang da Cher. Você tem que dançar comigo! — disse a loirinha já puxando o sueco pela mão.

— Ei! Vão me deixar aqui sozinha? — reclamou Fúlvia. — O seu Mu ainda nem chegou!

— Ah, claro, quando ele chegar ele vai ficar com você, né Fúlvia? — disse Karina. — E você não está sozinha. O salão está cheio de gente. Com licença.

Antes de sair Afrodite acenou para Fúlvia com um risinho no rosto. Estava vestido com uma calça branca boca de sino, uma camisa de seda rosa algodão doce, e o cabelo escovado à lá Farrah Fawcett.

Quem não o conhecia poderia jurar que havia acabado de sair de um concerto do Abba.

— Dadá misericordioso! Te devo mais essa, Karina com K. — suspirou Afrodite enquanto de mãos dadas à aniversariante seguiam para o meio da pista de dança. — Já não aguentava mais aquela gralha iludida. Seu Mu para cá, seu Mu para lá... — suspirou novamente.

Karina ria ao mesmo tempo em que lhe chamava a atenção.

— Não teria que aguentá-la se tivesse trazido o Batman. Eu falei para convidá-lo. Não queria ninguém sem par. Até o seu Ananias da barraca de bananas da feira de Rodório eu chamei para a Shina, que adora aquele homem, não ficar sem par, já que ela não estava botando fé no Máscara da Morte, mas não é que ele veio mesmo! — sorriu.

— Ponha-se no seu lugar, Karina com K. O Batman não vem nem ao aniversário do Senador e você aí achando que ele viria em aniversário de quenga? Acorda, Alice.

— Credo. Eu, heim, Afrodite. Vai me pisar que nem barata agora, ingrato? Olha que te largo com a Fúlvia de volta.

— NÃO! — Peixes deu um grito tão alto que o salão todo olhou para ele. — Fica aqui. Pelo menos até a Mosca e o meu afilhadinho chegarem. Provavelmente o Mu estará com eles e aí a malassombrada da Fúlvia gruda nele.

Karina sorriu para ele e começaram a dançar.

Quando Geisty e Kiki chegaram Aldebaran foi recebe-los com sua inigualável e contagiante alegria. Assim que viu o brasileiro ali, o pequeno lemuriano correu até ele e fizeram seu ensaiado e habitual cumprimento, um bater de mãos no ar seguido de um passinho de pagode.

Do meio do salão Karina e Afrodite também os viram chegar e na mesma hora foram exultantes até eles. Peixes e Serpente cumprimentaram-se com o entusiasmo de velhos amigos. Nem parecia que tinham passado a tarde toda juntos a aprontarem-se para a festa. Kiki entregou o presente a Karina, que era toda sorrisos e olhos brilhantes, e enquanto todos conversavam alegres, e Afrodite abaixava-se para distribuir beijos no rostinho eufórico do lemuriano, outra figura surgiu ali para saudar os recém-chegados.

— Olááá, Kiki! Nossa, mas você está o próprio James Dean com esse topete primoroso!

Peixes levantou o olhar quando reconheceu a voz, e sua fisionomia alegre se fechou de repente.

— Oi tio Misty! O Kiki está bonitão, né? — Kiki respondeu virando-se para Lagarto enquanto fazia uma pose segurando na gola da jaqueta de couro.

— Bonitão? — Misty brincou levantando as sobrancelhas. — Bonitão estou eu. Você está um arraso! — sorriu, depois acenou para Geisty que respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

— E você, Afrodite? Que bicha de sorte você é, né? Tem essa criança fofa para bajular, já que não pode nem chegar perto da outra criança. — deu um risinho debochado e uma piscadinha para Kiki, que na mesma hora virou-se para Afrodite e o encarou curioso.

— Que outra criança você não pode nem chegar perto, dindo?

Peixes levantou-se encarando com fúria os olhos de Misty que o fitavam desafiadores.

Se pudesse afoga-lo na tigela de ponche...

— Que outra criança? — disse o pisciano, aflito e perdido. — Como que outra criança?... Eu mesmo, ora essa.

Kiki franziu a testa pensativo.

— Como assim?

— Meu amor. O meu eu mirim, meu eu infantil, quem mais seria? Como poderia chegar perto do meu eu criança se eu já sou gente grande? Pegou? — disse encostando o dedo na ponta do nariz de Kiki, que riu divertido.

Geisty os estava observando atentamente de uma certa distância, e nem quis esperar sair algum entrevero entre ele e Misty, já que percebia o suposto coágulo de Afrodite falando por ele. Imediatamente foi até lá tirar o garoto do meio daqueles dois.

— Ei, Kiki! Você viu que tem uma sorveteria aqui? — disse ela tomando o lemuriano pela mão e com a outra apontava na direção do bar. — Tem banana Split! E tem também máquina de chiclete e de algodão doce.

— Eba! E tem cachorro quente? — Kiki perguntou animado e deslumbrado.

— Claro que tem. E Cheese Burguer, marshmallows e maça do amor também! — disse a amazona esticando os olhos para Peixes. — Ei, Afrodite! Vem, vamos ganhar umas calorias!

— Já estou indo. — o sueco respondeu ainda encarando Misty nos olhos. — Qual é a sua, Lagartixa do Tejo? Será possível que não desiste nunca de vuduzar a minha vida?

Misty riu em alto e bom tom.

— Eu ainda não encontrei nada mais divertido para fazer por enquanto. — respondeu, depois terminou de chupar o milk-shake que tomava e abandonou o copo sobre uma das mesas. — Com licença. O meu par está me chamando.

Lagarto saiu dali para se juntar a Ronie, Rebeca, Aiolia e Marin do outro lado do salão, e Peixes o seguiu com os olhos por um momento. Estava verdadeiramente irritado, mas não deixaria que aquele sujeitinho rancoroso estragasse sua noite. Kiki estava ali, e isso significava que as notícias no hospital tinham sido boas. Se Mu e Shaka permitiram que ele viesse à festa significava que estava curado, e isso era motivo de sobra para ficar feliz e comemorar.

E todos comemoraram de fato.

A alegria de Geisty, Aldebaran e Afrodite era palpável.

Rodeado por eles, e também pelos outros cavaleiros e amazonas, pelas bacantes e pelos garotos, Kiki brincou, comeu, dançou, recebendo amor e sendo paparicado por todos.

Na segunda batalha de dança foram ele e Geisty para o meio da pista executar os passinhos ensaiados durante toda a semana, e o entrosamento entre os dois encantou a todos. Os aplausos no final da apresentação fez o coração de Kiki bater tão forte que ele pensou que fosse explodir de alegria.

A decisão foi por unanimidade. Ficaram em primeiro lugar. Como prêmio Kiki ganhou um beijo estalado da amazona, e Geisty ganhou um sorriso de autêntica alegria que esquentou seu coração. Ambos ganharam também um DVD do Abba.

— A gente arrasou, né tia Gê? — disse Kiki enquanto caminhava ao lado de Serpente em direção à mesa onde estavam Afrodite e Aldebaran.

— Arrasamos! De hoje em diante eu não quero outro par de dança. — ela parou de andar e olhou para ele. — Você é o melhor par do mundo! Por isso, vai ganhar o prêmio máster!

— Você trouxe? — o menino arregalou os olhões lilases.

— Mas é claro que eu trouxe! Achou que esqueceria? — a amazona respondeu enfiando uma das mãos dentro da blusa, mais precisamente dentro do sutiã. Kiki riu do esconderijo. — Aqui está. Armamento pesado! Super, mega, ultra bolota de chiclete do tamanho de uma bola de ping pong.

— UAU! — ele exclamou deslumbrado. — É gigante mesmo! Como você tinha falado!

— Hum! Comigo o papo é firme, garoto. Toma, pega!

Como num gesto ensaiado cada um meteu na boca sua bolona de chiclete ao mesmo tempo e seguiram cruzando o salão mastigando com certa dificuldade.

— Tem que mastigar com a boca aberta. — dizia Geisty mascando a sua.

— Ainda bem que o Baba não tá vendo isso. — Kiki ria dando saltinhos.

— Exato. Esse tipo de coisa não dá para fazer na frente do Shaka. São muitos pecados consecutivos.

Kiki ria se divertindo com chiclete quando de repente algo aconteceu.

Uma estranha sensação tomou de assalto seu corpo e assustado ele estancou no lugar.

Fechou os olhos e lutou contra ela por um instante, mas o que era apenas uma sensação súbito se transfigurou em uma rigidez excruciante em seus músculos, e a resistência logo se tornou insuportável.

Como se alguém espalmasse as mãos em suas costas e com toda a força e raiva do mundo o empurrasse, ele sentiu-se ser lançado para frente.

As pernas não o obedeciam, tampouco sua mente poderosa.

Era como se tudo de repente tivesse se apagado dentro de si e ele fosse desligado.

Lançado no escuro ele caiu.

— AFRODITE, ALDEBARAN! AJUDA! AJUDAAA!

Os gritos de Geisty reverberaram pelo salão fazendo a música parar.

Tudo ali tinha parado.

Somente o corpo trêmulo e retesado de Kiki tinha algum movimento, pois que os espasmos violentos eram contidos pelos braços de Geisty, que de joelhos no centro da pista de dança tentava contê-los.

— MINHA NOSSA SENHORA! O que aconteceu? — disse um desesperado Aldebaran que se jogou de joelhos ao lado da amazona prontamente segurando a cabeça do garotinho para que não batesse mais contra o chão.

— Ele está tendo uma convulsão! TIRA O CHICLETE DA BOCA DELE! TIRA! TIRA! — pedia desesperada a amazona enquanto pelejava para abrir a boca de Kiki, que parecia selada como que por um feitiço.

— Vira ele de lado. — disse Afrodite, que imediatamente em seguida forçou a mandíbula do menininho e conseguindo um espaço para enfiar os dedos retirar o chiclete. Muita saliva saia por ali, acompanhada de uma exorbitante quantidade de sangue que lhe vertia pelo nariz.

Parada diante deles Karina assistia à cena em pânico com ambas as mãos sobre o coração.

Certamente ela jamais esqueceria daquela festa de aniversário.


	10. Pesadelo

************************* Cap 10 Pesadelo *************************

Hospital de Atenas, 09:44pm

Alucinados, os cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem corriam pelos frios e desbotados corredores da Ala 5 até o setor que compreendia as unidades de terapia intensiva.

Em seus rostos lívidos, o desespero e o terror imprimiam uma marca.

Momentos antes na Casa de Virgem.

De frente para o belíssimo espelho indiano de madeira esculpida em ricos detalhes e pintado à mão, Mu pelejava para fazer um topete a lá Elvis Presley em seu cabelo. Já passava a terceira camada de gel nos fios lavanda da franja quando sentiu quentes braços envolverem seu torso por debaixo da camisa branca aberta. As mãos buliçosas logo começara a lhe acariciar o peito, então com um sorriso aprazível olhou para o reflexo de Shaka no espelho, que atrás de suas costas, e com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, olhava de volta enquanto lhe esfregava o rosto e a pontinha do nariz no pescoço quente.

— Hmm... eu adoro o odor natural da sua pele. — disse o virginiano mordendo os lábios, que completamente nu, com a pele e os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, colava seu corpo ao dele o provocando. — Me faz perder completamente a razão.

— Que cheiro natural? O de sabonete? — Mu respondeu divertido, finalmente conseguindo deixar o topete em pé.

— Não. O seu cheiro. Cheiro de homem! — disse Shaka, com os olhos grandes, azuis e brilhantes fitos nos dele através do espelho. Sorriu sedutor lhe beijando o pescoço.

Mu lhe sorriu de volta.

— Passamos tanto tempo debaixo daquele chuveiro que estou até enrugado... além de muito atrasado!

Virgem deslizou uma das mãos até o meio das pernas do ariano e lhe apalpou o pênis ligeiramente rígido sem nenhum pudor.

— Não tem nada enrugado por aqui. — sussurrou.

— Hmm Sha... Não faz isso não. — Mu ralhou sem muita firmeza, enquanto sua mão já descia e segurava o pulso do indiano. — Eu preciso ir à festa. Prometi à Karina que ia...

— E o que vale mais para você? Uma messalina feliz ou o seu marido satisfeito? — mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do lemuriano o provocando. Estava feliz. Sentia-se pela primeira vez desde semanas aliviado, e queria aproveitar que estavam sozinhos e não precisariam se amar cheios dos pudores e cuidados que se exigiam quando Kiki estava em casa.

— Aaah... Isso é covardia! — Mu bem que tentou argumentar, mas enquanto Shaka lhe puxava sem nenhuma cerimônia a camisa já sentia-se extremamente excitado. Abruptamente se virou de frente para ele e segurou com força em seu rosto afogueado, o encarando nos olhos. — Você é uma praga!

Shaka deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

— Eu te amo! — sussurrou fechando os olhos e buscando os lábios de Mu.

Entre beijos voluptuosos e provocações ambos travavam uma verdadeira batalha pelas roupas do lemuriano, que ainda tentava impor uma ínfima e vã resistência, pois que o vencedor daquela disputa já estava definido desde seu início.

Era bem verdade que Mu fizera nenhum esforço para resistir. Ele também ansiava por aproveitar ao máximo aquelas horas a sós com o marido, e sua "resistência" se dava mais por uma justificativa inconsciente pelo bolo que estava dando no aniversário da colega de trabalho.

Logo, a ausência das roupas no corpo forte e viril do ferreiro era o troféu do Santo de Virgem.

Já completamente rendido ao desejo de tomar mais uma vez o indiano, Mu o pegou nos braços e o conduzia até a cama com certa pressa, porém algo inesperado jogou por terra quaisquer planos que pudesse traçar ainda para aquela noite.

Como se fosse atingido por uma bala perdida, Mu sentiu uma pontada forte e repentina na cabeça. Não chegava a ser uma dor, era mais uma sensação, mas que fez todo seu corpo se retesar abruptamente o obrigando soltar Shaka na mesma hora e de qualquer jeito sobre a cama que já estava desfeita.

— Aaaii! — gemeu em visível agonia enquanto levava a mão à fronte e sentindo-se um pouco tonto tateava o colchão com as mãos para se sentar.

Surpreso e preocupado, prontamente Shaka foi até ele em seu auxílio.

— Marido! O que foi? — perguntou aflito saltando da cama para sentar-se ao lado dele.

Com o rosto contorcido Mu abriu os olhos e encarou os de Shaka, transmitindo a ele o sofrimento que sentia.

— Kiki!

— O quê? — Virgem arregalou os olhos perturbado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o nosso filho! — Áries murmurou com dificuldade.

Por precaução havia mantido ativo o elo racial que tinha com Kiki, e fora justamente essa ligação que permitiu ao lemuriano perceber o sofrimento do filho. Sua mente de repente ficou confusa, como se fosse atingida por ondas psíquicas dolorosas.

— Por Buda!

— Me ajude a levantar, Shaka. Precisamos ir até ele. Está acontecendo alguma coisa.

Nada mais foi preciso ser dito.

Enquanto corria ofegante pelos corredores do Hospital de Atenas, em silêncio, e com o coração espremido dentro do peito, Shaka rogava a Buda que tivesse a chance e a benção de encontrar seu filho bem. Que tudo não tivesse passado de mais um susto apenas, no entanto, uma sensação terrível lhe esmagava o peito. Era a mesma que vinha sentindo há algumas semanas, mas que só agora parecia, enfim, tê-lo atingido em cheio, forte feito um golpe de martelo.

A seu lado Mu tinha os olhos verdes arregalados, como se tivesse se antecipado à má notícia. Através do elo lemuriano agora não mais sentia a agonia que o fez quase perder os sentidos ainda na Casa de Virgem e precisar da ajuda de Shaka para se vestir e partir para o hospital segundos após receber a ligação de um aflito Aldebaran.

Quando cruzaram o corredor que dava acesso às salas de terapia intensiva avistaram, logo na entrada, antes da porta de acesso restrito aos médicos e enfermeiros, Afrodite, Geisty e Aldebaran, todos visivelmente abalados.

Mu sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer todo o corpo quando de longe ainda olhou para a amazona, a qual em desassossego esfregava nos dedos a faixa amarela de poás pretos, que antes levava nos cabelos, na torturante tentativa de limpa-los do sangue que os tingia de vermelho. Manchada de sangue vivo também estava a camisa branca e a saia amarela que ela vestia. O Santo de Áries sentiu o peito congelar.

— Pela deusa, eles chegaram! — murmurou Geisty, e o som dos saltos nos passos apressados que ecoavam pelo corredor silencioso ditaram a trilha sonora sinistra daquele encontro.

Antes olhando distraídos para o vazio, cada qual com os seus pensamentos correlatos num silêncio funesto, Afrodite e Aldebaran na mesma hora voltaram-se para eles. Ainda não sabiam o que dizer. Estavam demasiadamente assustados até para reagir.

De frente para Mu e para Shaka, que pararam ali a fitando em choque, Geisty estancou. Os encarou por um momento com os olhos arregalados e marejados; o rosto vermelho contorcido de quem imprime grande força para não chorar. Seu corpo tremia de cima a baixo de forma notória, e as mãos gesticulavam aflitas.

— Mu, Shaka, me desculpem... O Kiki... o Kiki... Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Não sei! — atropelando as palavras ela tentava, em vão, dar explicações de algo que nem ela mesma era capaz de compreender. — Estava... estava tudo bem. Foi de repente!

— Pelos deuses, Geisty, o que foi de repente? — Mu perguntou aflitíssimo.

Shaka tinha o rosto pálido e transfigurado em terror.

— Pela poderosa Atena... — ofegou a amazona quando não foi mais capaz de segurar as lágrimas. Seus dedos trêmulos manchados de sangue eram seguros pelas mãos frias de Mu.

Nesse exato momento Aldebaran chegava ali afoito, e assim como Geisty tinha os nervos à flor da pele.

— Minha Nossa Senhora da Divina Providência, graças à Atena vocês dois chegaram! — disse em tom de voz vacilante.

— Deba, o que houve com meu Kiki? — Mu olhou para o amigo, mas nessa hora Geisty o puxou pelas mãos e desatinou a falar, ainda atribulada.

— Levaram ele Mu... Ele estava bem, não foi nossa culpa... eu cuidei dele, eu cuidei...

— Nós cuidamos dele, Mu. Ele estava bem, ele estava... — tentou dizer Afrodite, que ao lado deles tinha o rosto tão assustado que mais parecia uma imagem sacra em sofrimento.

— Se acalmem, gente! — pediu Mu à amazona lhe apertando as mãos enquanto corria os olhos vidrados pela roupa que ela usava, e depois pelas mãos sujas de sangue do pisciano. — Cadê o meu filho? O que aconteceu com o Kiki? Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, esse sangue é dele? — perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Aldebaran a seu lado engoliu em seco, depois trocou um rápido olhar aflito com Shaka, que tinha os olhos bem abertos e a fisionomia de uma fera acuada.

Rapidamente Virgem mudou o foco para Afrodite, o percebendo claramente em choque, como se estivesse em pânico.

Em pânico ele também estava.

Nesse instante Geisty engoliu um soluço respirando fundo e com os lábios trêmulos tentou responder a Mu:

— É!... Esse sangue... é do Kiki. — disse ela em desespero. — Me desculpe Mu, o... o Kiki está lá dentro. Ele teve uma... — fez uma nova pausa acompanhada de um soluço.

— Por Atena, Geisty, o que ele teve? — gritou Mu chacoalhando levemente as mãos dela.

— Uma convulsão, eu acho... Ninguém dá resposta para gente, Mu. Entraram lá e não saíram mais. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, levaram ele lá pra dentro e...

De repente ouviram um estrondo.

Uma pancada na porta dupla que separava o corredor das unidades interiores chamou a atenção imediata de todos, que olharam naquela direção ainda em tempo de ver o Santo de Virgem cruzar a passagem e entrar correndo na área de acesso restrito aos médicos e enfermeiros.

— Merda! — foi tudo o que Mu conseguiu dizer antes de soltar as mãos de Geisty e sair correndo atrás do marido.

Aldebaran levou ambas as mãos à cabeça em desespero.

Afrodite fez o mesmo gesto, porém as espalmou sobre o peito. O pomo de adão subiu e desceu em agonia.

Geisty torceu o lencinho amarelo de bolinhas nas mãos.

— Ih rapaz, agora fodeu de vez. — murmurou o brasileiro com os olhos estatelados fixos à porta, depois de um giro em torno de si mesmo e juntou as mãos à frente do rosto, angustiado. — Atena que me desculpe, mas eu vou rezar pra Nossa Senhora da Cabeça. Só ela pra ajudar nessa hora... Anda, Geisty, reza comigo.

Aflita a amazona olhou para ele.

— Rezar?... Eu... eu não sei rezar, não. — disse chorosa.

— Quê? Como assim tu num sabe rezar? Nunca vi uma italiana que não soubesse rezar. Italiana do Paraguai que você é, isso sim.

— Sou não. — disse ingênua em meio a um suspiro choroso — Sou da região da Toscana, eu acho.

— Que você é tosca a gente sabe, Mosca. Mas a gente reza do jeito que a gente sabe. O que vale é a intenção. — disse Afrodite se aproximando deles. — Vai, Touro chifrudo, reza para a santa que você falou que é a certa que a gente vai te acompanhando. — se curvou e cochichou no ouvido da amiga. — Qual deus grego que cuida da saúde das crianças? Eu esqueci.

— Não lembro, mas acho que Atena mesmo deve servir. — a amazona respondeu aflita enquanto olhava na direção em que Mu seguira.

Dentro das dependências que abrigavam os quartos de terapia intensiva, como um tsunami avassalador que carrega tudo consigo por onde passa, Shaka corria de sala em sala à procura de Kiki. Em algumas olhava pelo vidro apenas, em outras abria a porta com um golpe seco e não vendo ninguém partia imediatamente para a próxima.

Não havia quase ninguém ali, visto que eram poucos os cavaleiros que se feriam gravemente e precisavam ser atendidos na Ala 5. Por isso, quando viu uma aglomeração de enfermeiros ao fim do corredor, próximo a uma das salas, foi para lá que correu imediatamente, mas antes mesmo de chegar até eles alguns já vinham de encontro, prontos para escorraça-lo dali.

— Ei! Senhor! O que está fazendo? Não pode entrar aqui. — disse um homem alto e moreno vestido em um pijama cirúrgico.

Ao lado dele outro homem, alguns centímetros maior e mais robusto, ajudava na abordagem. Este, mais enérgico, esticou os braços e segurou o virginiano pelos ombros.

A reação foi imediata.

— NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! — Shaka gritou empurrando o homem para longe, que bateu violentamente com as costas na parede e escorregou para o chão desacordado. — ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO?

Virgem avançou, e mais três enfermeiros vieram impedi-lo.

— SEGURANÇA! CHAMEM OS SEGURANÇAS! — gritou uma mulher baixinha acenando para outra enfermeira que corria até um telefone preso à parede do corredor.

— O senhor tem que sair agora! É proibido entrar aqui. — pediu novamente o homem, e no instante seguinte ergueu os braços com a intenção de toca-lo.

— Se tocar em mim ficará sem as duas mãos... — Virgem rosnou o encarando nos olhos. — Saia da frente! Eu quero ver o meu filho... KIKI? — chamou aos gritos, enquanto duas enfermeiras se colocavam na frente dele impedindo sua passagem. — SAIAM OU EU VOU...

— SHAKA DE VIRGEM!

A voz alterada e grave de Mu foi quem deu o comando, e no instante que, ao ouvi-la, o virginiano se virou para trás, eis que sentiu o ariano lhe agarrar com força ambos os pulsos enquanto se colocava entre ele e as enfermeiras.

— Você não vai fazer nada! — vociferou Mu, depois fez uma pausa. — Se acalma, meu amor. — pediu, agora com a voz mais branda. A força que imprimia nos punhos de Shaka igualmente se atenuou na hora em que olhou nos olhos azuis celeste e viu neles todo o desespero que também tangia os seus. Não queria ser rude com ele. — Deixe a equipe médica trabalhar, Sha. Vem comigo, vamos procurar alguma informação sem atrapalhar o serviço deles.

— Como pode ficar calmo e me pedir calma diante de... de... — Virgem não conseguia dizer o que seu pensamento formulava. A simples ideia de pensar que Kiki perdeu todo aquele sangue que manchava as roupas de Geisty e as mãos de Afrodite e de Aldebaran o punham em completo terror. — Eu quero ver o meu filho, Mu. Agora! KIKI! — gritou tentando avançar o corredor ao mesmo tempo em que pelejava para se livrar das mãos do ariano.

— Shaka, eu pareço calmo? — disse Mu voltando a segurá-lo com força. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam. Seu rosto pálido tinha um semblante de profundo desespero. — Olhe dentro dos meus olhos e veja por si mesmo!... Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, mas estou pedindo para você não tornar a situação ainda mais...

De repente, cinco seguranças adentraram correndo aquele setor. Todos empunhavam insignificantes e inúteis dispositivos de eletrochoque, mas antes mesmo que conseguissem chegar perto dos dois cavaleiros, Virgem olhou para eles e acendeu seu Cosmo. As mechas longas de seus cabelos loiros dançaram em torno de seu corpo como se balançadas por um repentino e forte golpe de ar, e de seus olhos uma faísca dourada lampejou.

— SHAKAAA! — Mu gritou em desespero. Era visível que Virgem estava fora de si, e segura-lo naquele estado lhe exigiria uma medida desesperada, além de um esforço hercúleo.

Mas, felizmente isso não foi preciso.

— PAREM! NÃO SE APROXIMEM DELES!

A voz aflita e urgente que deu a ordem era de doutor Adônis, o pediatra de Kiki, que não podia ter escolhido hora mais oportuna para aparecer ali.

Com ambos os braços estendidos no ar ele acenava alucinado para os seguranças enquanto corria em direção aos dois invasores.

— Afastem-se! Eles estão comigo. — pediu aos seguranças já se colocando ao lado de Mu, ofegante e visivelmente muito nervoso. — Eu cuido disso. Saiam, por favor. Saiam!

— Mas doutor eles não podem...

— Eu já disse que cuido disso, Paloma. — falou o médico à enfermeira que havia acionado a segurança do hospital. — Eu assumo a responsabilidade... Se afastem, por favor. Para a segurança de vocês, só... se afastem.

— Onde está meu filho? — Shaka perguntou em tom mais alto que o necessário, quase num grito intimidador.

Na mesma hora Mu olhou para Virgem e subiu até os ombros as mãos que seguravam seus pulsos, onde esfregou algumas vezes pedindo novamente calma enquanto se colocava entre ele e o médico.

— Doutor Adônis! Pelos deuses, nos ajude. O que houve com meu Kiki? — Mu perguntou aflito, porém em tom bem mais cordial.

— Acalmem-se, por favor... os dois. Nós precisamos conversar...

— Eu não vou conversar nem com você nem com ninguém antes de ver o meu filho! — vociferou o Santo de Virgem, e finalmente se desvencilhando de Mu avançou sobre o médico o obrigando a recuar até que batesse com as cotas contra a parede.

Assustado e acuado, o médico engoliu em seco e levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

— SHAKA! — gritou novamente o ariano.

— Deixa, senhor Mu. Está tudo bem. — disse o pediatra com a voz trêmula e vacilante. — Eu deixarei que o vejam, mas por favor, tenham calma. — respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego. Estava convencido de que era melhor não bater de frente com aquele pai nervoso e tão poderoso. — Kirian ainda está sendo socorrido e não poderão entrar no quarto, caso contrário atrapalharão o atendimento.

— Não entraremos, tem minha palavra! — Mu assegurou ao médico enquanto tomava a mão de Shaka na sua. — Apenas nos deixe ver o nosso menino, por favor.

— Está certo. Ele está na próxima sala.

Adônis apontou para a direção em que deveriam seguir, mas Shaka ainda lhe impedia a passagem. Mu então puxou o virginiano pela mão, que deu um passo para trás permitindo que o médico tomasse a dianteira, e o seguiram até o local onde alguns enfermeiros e paramédicos atendiam o pequeno lemuriano. Estavam todos dentro da sala à portas fechadas, aglomerados em torno da maca na qual Kiki recebia o atendimento emergencial.

Através de uma grande janela de vidro, de mãos dadas os dois cavaleiros olharam com os olhos arregalados, os corações apertados e as bocas secas para o corpinho inerte e pálido do filho sobre a maca enquanto sua veia era canulada para administração de fármacos e fluidoterapia. A camisa branca de botões, tão caprichosamente escolhida por Geisty, tinha sido rasgada para expor o torso no qual um punhado de eletrodos de monitoramento vital eram afixados com demasiada pressa. Estava toda suja de sangue. O único alívio que os pais sentiram naquele momento ao olhar para tão angustiante cena foi ver o peito esguio do menininho subir e descer lentamente, mas o bip bip bip cadenciado e incessante do painel cardíaco entrava em seus ouvidos feito uma marcha fúnebre que famélica devorava todo e qualquer aliviamento.

Diante daquele cenário era humanamente impossível não temer o pior.

Prendendo o ar dentro dos pulmões, Shaka espalmou uma das mãos no vidro enquanto a outra apertava com demasiada força a de Mu, como se ela fosse um pilar e o único ponto firme capaz de mantê-lo de pé naquele momento.

— KIKI... — gritou correndo os olhos azuis pelo corpo pequenino inerte, examinando cada angustiante detalhe, até que de repente se afastou e em desespero tentou entrar na sala arrastando Mu consigo pela mão. — Ele precisa de mim, meu filho precisa de mim!

— Ei! Não! Não! Senhor Shaka! Não pode entrar. — Adônis correu se colocando na frente da porta. — A sala é esterilizada, ele está sendo medicado e o senhor não pode interromper. Por favor!

Cumprindo a palavra que dera ao médico Mu recuou alguns passos e puxou o indiano junto consigo, lhe contendo com um meio abraço carinhoso, porém firme.

— Mu!

Mu fez um sinal para Shaka, enquanto ele mesmo tentava se acalmar. Não adiantaria nada os dois perderem a cabeça, e ele precisava tanto de respostas quanto o marido, por isso respirou fundo e olhou sério para o médico.

— Eu não sei se o senhor tem filhos, doutor, mas mesmo que não tenha, entenda a nossa situação, e por nossa deusa Atena, me diga o que aconteceu com nosso Kiki. — a voz do lemuriano saia embargada e suplicante, o que fez com que Shaka se aquietasse a seu lado.

Doutor Adônis enxugou o suor nervoso que lhe escorria da testa já pensando no que diria a eles. Estar na mira de dois poderosos cavaleiros não era tarefa fácil, principalmente com a situação que enfrentavam.

— Kiki deu entrada há poucos minutos e pude apenas lhe fazer os exames físicos iniciais de praxe. — tentava ser o mais claro o possível. — Mas, ao que tudo indica, ele teve uma crise aguda convulsiva desencadeada por um quadro febril.

— O quê? Ele teve uma convulsão? — Shaka quase gritou. Transtornado olhou para o médico e depois para o filho dentro da sala.

— Sim. É um quadro que acomete crianças pequenas quando há um súbito aumento de temperatura. A atividade elétrica do cérebro é afetada, ocorre a convulsão e após alguns instantes o corpo literalmente desliga. O desmaio é uma resposta do organismo para conter o aumento da temperatura. Quando Kiki chegou ao hospital estava exatamente assim, febril e inconsciente.

— Mas Kiki estava bem! O senhor mesmo disse. — Mu estava confuso. — E todo aquele sangue? Geisty está com as roupas lavadas de sangue, e este também está nas mãos de Afrodite! Aquele sangue todo era do Kiki!

O médico, aflito, piscou nervosamente os olhos sem saber o que responder, e após uma breve pausa lhes disse a dolorosa, até para ele próprio, verdade:

— Eu... Eu não sei.

Shaka sentiu uma martelada forte dentro do peito.

Mu engoliu em seco.

— Me perdoem, eu... ainda não tive tempo de analisar melhor o quadro dele. Foi uma nova hemorragia nasal, mais intensa, porém... Deus! Não era para isso ter voltado a acontecer e...

De repente Shaka se deu conta do óbvio. Comprovou, com uma incredulidade aterradora, que Adônis não fazia a menor ideia sobre com o que estava lidando, nunca fizera, e entorpecido por um pavor arrepiante esticou as mãos o agarrando pela gola do jaleco branco e o arrancou da frente da porta à força.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer ao meu filho você irá fazer suas suposições em um dos Seis Infernos do Samsara! — uma mudança assombrosa se deu na voz grave do indiano. Suas palavras soavam como uma poderosa praga. —Doutorizinho espúrio. Kiki não fica nem mais um minuto aqui, nas suas mãos levianas.

Com um empurrão violento Shaka jogou Adônis para o lado e com um tranco desvencilhou-se de Mu para imediatamente em seguida agarrar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la num solavanco, o que chamou a imediata atenção da equipe que estava dentro da sala.

— Senhor Shaka, pelo amor de Deus! Não pode entrar! — rogou Adônis em desespero enquanto se escorava na parede.

Mas a súplica de Adônis foi em vão.

Shaka entrou na sala feito um caminhão desgovernado, e já corria até o leito sendo observado pelos olhares extremamente assustados de todos, que prendiam o ar em apreensão. O próprio Santo de Virgem não era capaz de respirar. Tudo dentro de si estava paralisado, congelado, incluso seu raciocínio. Apenas sabia que Kiki precisava de si. E estaria lá para ele.

Mas assim como Shaka, Mu também estava ali para Kiki, e foi pensando nele que tomou uma atitude drástica.

Quando estava a poucos palmos de alcançar o leito, Shaka sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser puxado com extrema força para trás e ser lançado contra a parede do lado de fora da sala, enquanto com uma pancada violenta a porta se fechava novamente. A batida forte nas costas o fez soltar um gemido rouco, e nesse momento percebeu que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão. Sem controle algum de seus próprio movimentos, e sentindo-se colado à parede, olhou incrédulo para Mu, que já se colocava à sua frente o encarando firme nos olhos azuis arregalados.

— CHEGA! PARE AGORA COM ISSO, SHAKA!

A voz troante do ariano ecoou pelo corredor, então ele abriu mão da telecinése, com a qual tinha lançando e agora segurava o indiano ali, para usar as próprias mãos para contê-lo.

— KIKI TAMBÉM É MEU FILHO, E EU NÃO PERMITIREI QUE SEU DESCONTROLE PONHA EM RISCO A VIDA DELE! — vociferou respirando duro, com as narinas dilatas.

— O meu descontrole? — Shaka rebateu irritado. — Quem está colocando a vida do Kiki em risco não sou eu, é esse mentiroso incompetente. — lançou um olhar a Adônis de causar calafrios até nos demônios no inferno. — Há semanas estou trazendo Kiki neste hospital e esse picareta só sabe me dizer que ele está ótimo, que não tem nada grave, que é apenas uma anemia... ANEMIA! MU, POR BUDA! — voltou a olhar para Áries com ar de incredulidade. — Filho meu jamais teria anemia! Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu me doei para esse menino desde o dia que o trouxe a esse mundo miserável.

— Eu sei... Eu também me doei integralmente, e quero o melhor para o nosso filho, Shaka. — a voz de Mu se abrandou.

— Eu não vou deixa-lo nas mãos de um médico cheio de boas intenções, mas nenhuma experiência. Eu vou tirar Kiki daqui agora!

Shaka tencionou avançar, mas na mesma hora Mu o empurrou de volta.

— Para você entrar naquela sala e tirar o Kiki deste hospital terá que lutar comigo, Cavaleiro de Virgem. — o lemuriano falou severo, porém com um peso sofrido em seu coração. Detestava aqueles embates com Shaka. — Não duvide do que sou capaz para proteger a minha cria.

— Eu não duvido. Porque eu também sou capaz de qualquer coisa! — respondeu o encarando firme nos olhos.

Mas ao em vez de enfrentar Virgem, num gesto desesperado Áries o abraçou com força.

— Não faça isso conosco. — Mu implorou com um murmúrio desesperado.

Shaka ponderou por um momento.

O medo estava minando seu raciocínio e não podia se deixar levar por ele; então respirou fundo e o engoliu junto com a dor que sentia. Erguendo os braços abraçou Mu de volta, o apertando forte contra seu corpo enquanto afundava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, porém seus olhos continuavam cravados no rosto lívido de doutor Adônis.

O médico, receoso, porém determinado a fazer tudo o que pudesse por seu pequeno paciente, reaproximou-se deles com cautela.

— Eu sei que os decepcionei, mas acreditem... eu queria muito estar certo quando pensei termos controlado o problema. — disse em tom baixo e cordial. Mu nessa hora se virou para ele. — Peço que me deem mais um voto de confiança. Não encontrarão, como disse, senhor Mu, outro hospital mais bem equipado e preparado que este para cuidar de Kiki. Shion investiu muito nesse lugar, e nossa pesquisa está bem avançada... Eu preciso entrar para orientar a equipe médica e monitorar Kiki. Vou pedir uma bateria completa de exames, mas por enquanto tudo que posso dizer é que ele ficará aqui por tempo indeterminado.

— Aqui? Você diz... ele vai ficar internado? Ele não vai voltar para casa? — Shaka perguntou angustiado.

— Por enquanto não. Quero monitorar seus sinais vitais e função cerebral por um tempo. Pelo menos pelas próximas 48 horas ele ficará aqui em observação e até que os exames fiquem prontos. Poderão entrar na sala assim que os procedimentos padrões se encerrarem e ele estiver estabilizado, mas por enquanto, peço que fiquem aqui. Melhor seria que ficassem na sala de espera.

— Eu não vou sair daqui. — disse Shaka esticando os olhos para o vidro onde podia ver Kiki ainda que de longe.

— Bom... Foi o que pensei. Se ficar aqui já está ótimo! — deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Mu, apertou os lábios, e lhes deu as costas entrando na sala.

Sozinhos no corredor, de mãos dadas o casal se aproximou da enorme janela.

Enquanto olhavam para o garotinho inconsciente sobre o leito, faziam preces aos deuses.

Cerca de duas horas haviam se passado.

Um silêncio de morte afogava os corredores daquele setor do hospital tornando o ar denso, difícil de respirar.

Sem nenhuma notícia ainda Afrodite, Geisty e Aldebaran aguardavam angustiados na sala de espera. Seus rostos eram duros e seus olhos assustados. Quando imaginariam que acabariam a noite ali, e sob aquela terrível realidade?

Touro apegava-se a todas as divindades de que era devoto e um pouco afastado dos demais rezava baixinho. Já Geisty e Afrodite buscavam força e alento um no outro.

De mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados a amazona e o cavaleiro conversavam baixinho, enumerando as possíveis causas do mal que acometera Kiki de forma tão súbita e violenta. Teria sido excesso de açúcar?

É claro que não. E eles sabiam disso. Apenas não queriam acreditar.

Faltava ainda um pouco para meia-noite quando o silêncio lúgubre daquele lugar foi quebrado pelo som contínuo de passos, então pouco depois Mu apareceu ali diante deles, visivelmente abatido e desolado.

Os três se levantaram abruptamente e foram até ele ansiosos.

— Mu! Dadá, eu estava quase entrando desembestado por aquela porta igual o loirudo fez! — disse Afrodite colocando-se na frente do ariano enquanto o encarava aflito. — Como está o Kiki?

— _Madonna mia_, fala logo porque eu nem tenho mais unha! Ninguém dá uma notícia nesse cazzo de lugar! — disse uma impaciente Geisty. — O que aconteceu com meu sobrinho?

— A gente já pode ir lá ver o molequinho? — perguntou um apreensivo Aldebaran. — Por que ele tá bom já, né compadre?

Áries respirou fundo algumas vezes, procurando organizar os pensamentos, mas além de confuso e esgotado sentia-se demasiadamente nervoso, com o ar parecendo lhe faltar, então antes de responder qualquer coisa caminhou até uma das cadeiras e soltou todo seu peso ali.

Com um suspiro agastado apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, esfregando lento e com força.

O gesto do ariano fez os três amigos ficaram ainda mais apreensivos, até que Afrodite deu a volta e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

— Mu?... Não estou gostando nada da sua cara... Por Dadá, diga alguma coisa. Está me deixando em pânico!

Geisty também foi até ele e sentou-se do outro lado.

Aldebaran voltou a rezar. Estava agora com medo da resposta que o amigo tinha para lhes dar.

— Mu? O que está acontecendo? Fala de uma vez, por Atena! — rogou a amazona. Nos olhos dela havia um medo real.

Mas para enorme tormento e espanto dos três a única resposta que o ariano foi capaz de dar partiu de um soluçar baixo e abafado que logo se transformou em um pranto sofrido.

Assustadíssimo Afrodite trocou um olhar nervoso com Geisty, e sem saber o que falar, ou mesmo o que fazer, já que não se recordava de ter visto o amigo tão triste e abalado daquele jeito antes, passou um braço ao redor de suas costas tentando acalma-lo com um meio abraço. Para sua surpresa Mu ergueu cabeça e o abraçou de volta com força, como se buscasse nos ombros do pisciano o mesmo alento que lhe dera tantas vezes no passado.

— _Madonna mia_! — Geisty exclamou levando as mãos à boca, depois também juntou-se ao abraço, pois queria acolher ao amigo e irmão ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sossegar o seu próprio coração do medo.

Já Aldebaran se manteve de pé ao lado deles, e com os olhos cor de jabuticaba arregalados apertava as mãos em prece amassando o santinho de papel que segurava com força. Nunca precisara se apegar tanto à fé como agora.

No entanto, embora suas lágrimas fossem abundantes e carregadas de sofrimento, o choro de Mu não se prolongou por muito tempo mais. Pouco a pouco ele foi recobrando o controle de si mesmo até finalmente conseguir se recompor, então soltou o amigo e levantou a cabeça enxugando os olhos molhados e vermelhos com os dedos trêmulos.

— Me desculpe, Dido... me desculpe pessoal. — o lemuriano disse em um fiapo de voz — Eu...

— Ei, tá tudo bem, cara. — a voz grave de Aldebaran soou amável, e ele então se agachou para poder ficar mais próximo ao ariano. — Chora aí, fica à vontade. A gente é tudo parça, não precisa ficar no sapato não... Não com a gente. — trocou um breve olhar assustado com Serpente e com Peixes.

— É, tá tudo bem você chorar... o que não tá tudo bem é não dizer nada! — disse Afrodite quase chorando junto. — Eu vou ter um colapso nervoso aqui, Mu! Por Dadá!

Áries olhou para ele por um tempo e depois para Geisty e Aldebaran. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e esfregou o rosto úmido tomando coragem.

— Vocês viram como Shaka entrou lá, não viram?

Geisty soluçou nervosa.

— Se vimos? A gente sentiu o Cosmo dele. — disse Afrodite. — A Mosca chegou a correr para lá, mas eu segurei a santa porque imaginei que se a gente se intrometesse ele ia ficar ainda mais louco da cabeça.

— Fizeram bem... Ele surtou completamente, tentou invadir o CTI, ameaçou bater na equipe médica, e estava quase mandando os seguranças para o inferno... Com muito custo consegui impedi-lo de fazer uma besteira. — suspirou cansado.

— Minha deusa! — Geisty exclamou em choque.

— Nunca vi meu marido tão desesperado, tão... — Mu baixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos úmidos novamente. — O tempo todo ele ficou chamando pelo Kiki através do vidro... Eu só consegui sair de perto dele agora, porque o pediatra nos permitiu entrar no quarto e o deixou colocar uma cadeira ao lado do leito para ele ficar com o nosso filho. Só quando pegou na mãozinha dele foi que o Shaka sossegou... um pouco.

— Porca _Madonna_! Mas eu entendo ele... Atena! E como eu entendo ele! — disse Geisty emocionada. — Eu quase entrei lá para ter notícias do nosso pequerrucho.

Peixes tinha ambas as mãos sobre o peito.

— Que o loirudo perdeu a cabeça eu já suspeitava... quer dizer, suspeitava mas não esperava, né? Porque de todos nós aqui, e de todo mundo que conheço, é de se esperar uma reação dessa, porque é todo mundo meio abilolado, mas não dele, já que ele é quase um...

— Afrodite! — Geisty sussurrou fazendo um sinal para que o sueco calasse a boca. — Anda, Mu. O que o médico disse? Kiki está bem, não é?

Mu abaixou a cabeça e fez um gesto negativo.

— Não.

O choque foi geral.

— Minha Nossa Senhora da Cabeça e por todas as aparições Marianas! — murmurou um assustadíssimo Aldebaran.

— Pela misericordiosa Atena, Mu! Como não? — perguntou Geisty aflitíssima.

Afrodite voltara a ficar com as palavras presas na garganta.

— Quer dizer... agora, nesse exato momento, ele está bem. — disse Mu recostando as costas na cadeira. — Está dormindo, medicado e estável. Mas ele teve uma convulsão que foi desencadeada por uma febre alta e repentina.

— Uma febre? Bom... a criançada tem febre às vezes, isso é normal. — disse esperançoso Aldebaran.

— É, mas o problema é que não é só isso. Não é a febre. — disse Mu olhando nos olhos do brasileiro. — Quando eu saí do quaro para vir aqui conversar com vocês, o doutor Adônis me chamou em particular. Ele quis conversar comigo a sós, longe do Shaka, e me disse a verdade.

Nesse momento Mu ergueu a cabeça e procurou forças para dividir com os amigos o pior pesadelo de um pai.

— Nem doutor Adônis, nem a equipe médica especializada acionada por ele há algum tempo já, desde que Kiki começou a apresentar os primeiros sintomas de que havia algo errado, sabem o que meu filho tem. Ninguém é capaz de dizer que doença está acometendo o Kiki. Só sabem dizer com precisão que é algo bem grave. — baixou a cabeça e encarando as próprias mãos se segurou para não desabar em choro novamente. Sua garganta estava apertada e os olhos ardiam em demasia. — Kiki teve essa febre espontânea porque o corpo dele não está mais conseguindo regular sua temperatura. Parece que vários... vários sistemas fisiológicos dele estão falhando... todos ao mesmo tempo.

Touro levou as mãos à cabeça em desespero. O santinho de papel em seus dedos deslizou por seu braço trêmulo até jazer esquecido no chão.

Peixes tinha o rosto de fisionomia atônita banhado em lágrimas, mas seu estado de choque era tamanho que nenhum músculo deste se movia.

Serpente com os olhos vidrados e em assombro parecia ver diante de si a personificação do pior de seus fantasmas interiores. Esfregou o rosto pálido de susto com as mãos frias, embrenhando os dedos longos de unhas roídas nos cabelos.

— Por isso ele apresentou um quadro de anemia e também problema com coagulação do sangue... Daí a forte hemorragia. — Mu continuou. — A melhora que ele apresentou depois do tratamento com as vitaminas apenas estava mascarando os primeiros sintomas, que vieram à tona hoje. — fez uma pausa e encarou os olhos dos amigos cheio de dor e aflição — O médico disse que em longo prazo, porém não tão longo assim, algumas semanas ou... no máximo poucos meses, se isso continuar, digo, se não descobrirem o que está provocando esse mau funcionamento, ele... ele... o organismo dele vai... vai colapsar.

Silêncio absoluto.

Três rostos em choque encaravam o do lemuriano.

— O... o quê? Não! — Afrodite balbuciou com os lábios trêmulos. Os olhos esgazeados fitavam Mu como se estivessem diante da personificação de um pesadelo. — Como assim, ele... há poucas horas ele estava ótimo! Ele riu, ele brincou, comeu... até ganhou uma competição de dança, pelo amor de Atena! Não é, Mosca? — engoliu em seco olhando para a amazona que não estava muito melhor que si. — E agora você me fala que ele... em poucos dias pode... pode...

— Eu não devia... Não devia ter insistido em levá-lo à festa. A culpa é minha pelo Kiki ter passado mal. — balbuciava aflita a amazona enquanto meneava a cabeça em negação com os olhos inundados em lágrimas.

— Pelos deuses, Geisty! Ninguém tem culpa! — Mu segurou gentil as mãos dela. — Isso teria acontecido em casa se ele não tivesse ido à festa, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Vocês não sabiam, nós não sabíamos... Nem os médicos sabiam.

Atônito com a enxurrada de informações nada animadoras, o taurino que antes consolava o amigo a essa altura já estava sentado na cadeira em frente a ele, petrificado.

— Homem rapaz! Não, compadre. Fala uma coisa dessa não... — respirou fundo soltando ruidoso o ar pela boca, e apanhando o santinho de papel no chão secou com ele a testa que vertia suor. — O molequinho tava bem ainda agora, como pode?

Mu procurou o grandão com os olhos úmidos e limpando uma lágrima teimosa que deslizava por sua bochecha deu uma fungada.

— Pois é, Debão. Pelo que o doutor disse, ele já estava doente há algum tempo, mas era tão sutil que ninguém percebeu. Só que agora a coisa desandou de vez. O Kiki agora está bem, mas pode não estar daqui a cinco minutos caso outro sistema do corpo dele falhe. — o lemuriano relatava com o coração em frangalhos. — Eles vão manter o meu menino internado, para monitora-lo, conter a febre e tentar entender o que está acontecendo com ele. — fez uma pausa visivelmente aflito. — Pelos deuses! Como eu vou contar isso ao Shaka?

Em desespero Mu levou as mãos ao rosto e chorou mais uma vez.

— Mu... — Geisty sussurrou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Eu não posso deixar meu filho morrer e meu marido enlouquecer, não posso deixar isso acontecer com a minha família... eu não posso...

Súbito, Afrodite se levantou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e esfregando os dedos no couro cabeludo enquanto parecia pensar. Piscou algumas vezes, andou apressado e desgovernado de um lado para o outro, enquanto Mu, Geisty e Aldebaran trocavam algumas palavras.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Não com Mu, que além de seu melhor amigo era a pessoa que menos merecia passar por uma provação e uma dor como aquela. Não com Kiki, que era apenas uma criança, amada por todos e tão cheia de vida e alegria... e tampouco com Shaka, que tinha seus defeitos, mas mesmo estes se abrandaram desde que tornou-se pai e passou a dedicar seus dias a amar e zelar por aquele garotinho.

Rapidamente olhou para Geisty e reconheceu nos olhos dela o medo e desolação de uma dor já conhecida, e que agora era revivida.

Não. Ninguém merecia passar pela provação de perder um filho.

Se fosse consigo. Se fosse Hyoga ali...

Afrodite sufocou um soluço. Sua garganta estava dura a boca tinha um gosto amargo.

Deveria haver algo que pudessem fazer. Dinheiro não era o problema. Não para ele.

Não para Camus.

— Mu! — correu de volta até o ariano e agachou-se à sua frente apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. — Disse que aqui não sabem o que minha suçuarana ruiva tem, mas há outros milhares de hospitais, centros médicos e... Dadá, o mundo é enorme! Eu posso falar com o Batman e pedir a ele que arrume o melhor, ou os melhores médicos dessa merda de mundo para investigar essa doença e descobrir o que é. Você sabe que o Batman não me negaria um pedido. — disfarçou olhando fundo nos olhos de Mu, pois que sabia que o próprio Camus não negaria ajuda a ele.

Mu deu um sorriso fraco para o amigo e o puxou novamente para um abraço apertado. Sabia que ali havia outro pai, ou melhor, uma mãe, desesperada. Sabia também que o Cavaleiro de Aquário os ajudaria sem pestanejar.

No fundo todos faziam parte de uma grande e desajeitada família.

— Obrigado, Dido. — sussurrou, verdadeiramente agradecido. — Eu sei que podemos contar com vocês, mas não é dinheiro o problema.

O lemuriano então se levantou afastando-se de Peixes com um sorriso parco. Logo tratou de limpar o rosto, ajeitar os cabelos e se recompor como podia.

— Obrigado, meus amigos. — disse olhando para os três amigos. — Eu sei o quanto Kiki é amado e o quanto essa notícia também é terrível para vocês, mas só há uma coisa que pode ser feita, e isso depende exclusivamente de mim. Eu vou procurar ajuda para o meu menino sim, mas não é de dinheiro ou de outros médicos e hospitais que Kiki precisa... Mas para isso preciso antes falar com o Grande mestre.

A voz do Santo de Áries agora tinha uma determinação renovada, e suas palavras pegaram a todos de surpresa.

Inúmeras perguntas se formavam nas mentes dos três irmãos de armas ali, mas Mu sequer lhes deu a chance de fazê-las.

— Voltem para o Santuário, descansem. Eu preciso voltar lá para dentro. Shaka está sozinho com Kiki e algo me diz que no momento não é bom deixar as luzes da minha vida sozinhas... — suspirou. — Já me demorei muito aqui. Assim que puder darei notícias.

Despediu-se deles com um sorriso tristonho e lhes deu as costas seguindo para a ala de acesso restrito.

Surpresa, Geisty acompanhou Mu até que ele sumisse de sua vista. Sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao pensar que o amigo, depois dessa noite de cão ainda teria a dura tarefa de solicitar, e encarar, uma audiência com o Grande Mestre. E pelos deuses, tudo o que Mu não precisava naquele momento era ter de lidar com aquela criatura odiosa que era o seu marido. Sentiu tanta pena daquela família, que em parte também era sua...

Angustiada Geisty abraçou a si mesma com pesada tristeza, mas logo sentiu o abraço reconfortante de Afrodite, seguido também pelos imensos braços de Touro que cobriram os dois num aperto solidário e gentil.

— Queria tanto poder ajuda-los... Mas como? Eles fizeram tanto por mim... — murmurou a amazona com voz melancólica enquanto sentia uma lágrima lhe descer pela face morena.

— Fica assim não, patroa. A gente vai ajudar. Vamos estar aqui pra eles sempre que precisarem. Mas vocês ouviram o Mu, né? Agora, agorinha, não dá pra fazer nada, e se ficarmos aqui a gente só vai deixar o compadre mais preocupado do que ele já está, num é mermo? — dizia o brasileiro com a sua maleculência típica, que não o abandonava nem nos momentos de maior tensão. — Então o seguinte: vamos cada um pro seu cafofo, tomar um banho, virar gente de novo, tirar uma pestana, que amanhã, aí sim, a gente volta aqui e ajuda eles três. Já é? — disse fazendo sinal de positivo com o enormes polegares para o alto.

Com Geisty e Afrodite concordando com um menear desanimado de cabeça o taurino concluiu:

— Beleza. Então vamo embora. No caminho eu ligo pro pessoal lá do bordel e dou a notícia. E de resto, vamos rezar pra que tudo corra bem essa noite com nosso molequinho. E vai correr, eu tenho fé na minha Nossa Senhora da Cabeça e na nossa deusa Atena.

Dito isso, abraçou Geisty e Afrodite em um meio abraço de cada lado e seguiram de volta ao Santuário.

Tinham esperanças de que tudo aquilo fosse passageiro, pois perder mais uma criança não estava nos planos de nenhum deles. De ninguém.


	11. Djenné

************************* Cap 11 ****Djenné**** *************************

Djenné - África Ocidental, 10:45am

Com a face parcialmente oculta pelo lenço vermelho, trazendo expostos somente os olhos verdes astutos, o Cavaleiro de Áries caminhava atento no meio da multidão de transeuntes que lotava o Mercado de Ouro à procura do emissor da baixa e sutil onda psíquica que havia detectado há alguns minutos. Desde que chegara ali ele se passava por um simples comerciante estrangeiro em Djanné, uma das maiores cidades do Mali, o sétimo maior país da África, mas a verdade é que estava ali em missão, na "cidade de barro", como o local era popularmente conhecido por conta das construções feitas em adobe, um tipo de tijolo de barro.

Por sua posição estratégica junto ao rio Niger, aquele era um dos grandes eixos mundiais do comércio de ouro, o qual empregava, em seu enorme mercado de venda, compra e troca do metal precioso, grande parte da população negra e islâmica da cidade. Viajantes e mercadores de todo o mundo perambulavam por ali, loja por loja, tenta por tenda, à procura do melhor preço para os produtos que eram expostos sobre tecidos coloridos, e estes iam desde simples pepitas brutas à joias raras e de valor inestimável. Sem dúvida aquele era o local perfeito para se procurar ourives nômades de uma raça quase extinta.

E era justamente essa a missão de Mu. Uma missão que ele dera a si mesmo.

Desde que o Cavaleiro de Áries foi colocado a par da condição delicada do filho ele percebeu que a medicina humana apenas não seria capaz de salvar sua vida. Kiki tinha uma doença desconhecida, e Mu sabia que precisaria ir atrás da sabedoria milenar de seu povo, ir buscar no vasto conhecimento que envolvia a raça muviana, o qual Shion não teve tempo de lhe transmitir por completo dada sua morte repentina, a ajuda que seu filho tanto precisava.

Assim, com a autorização do Grande Mestre, há três dias desde o fatídico incidente no aniversário de Karina, Mu passou a dedicar seus dias a essa busca desesperada, que era sua única esperança, mas sem nunca permitir que as peregrinações lhe impedissem de amparar o filho, o qual seguia internado no Hospital de Atenas, tampouco ao marido. Dividia-se incansavelmente entre a missão auto atribuída e o cumprimento zeloso de seu papel de pai e marido, o qual abraçava com amor e dedicação. Saía cedo, quando o sol ainda nem pensava em abraçar o horizonte, em pequenas expedições à procura de remanescentes lemurianos pelo mundo, enquanto Shaka ficava no hospital com Kiki.

Seu navio era sua indubitável esperança. A fé sua bússola.

O ariano utilizava em sua busca antigos mapas guardados em Jamiel, os quais continham as rotas centenárias de migração do povo muviano pelo mundo todo, além do elo psíquico racial.

Era como procurar por agulhas perdidas em um gigantesco palheiro. Agulhas que não queriam ser encontradas, que podiam desaparecer em um simples piscar de olhos, e que eram tão poucas que ele mesmo começava a colocar em dúvida sua existência.

Mas desânimo e desesperança eram palavras que fez questão de banir de seu vocabulário. Kirian precisava de ajuda, e iria encontra-la onde quer que fosse. Nem que para isso tivesse que dar a volta ao mundo um milhão de vezes.

Aquela era sua segunda viagem, Djenné seu segundo destino. A primeira tinha sido para o interior de Mianmar e não dera em nada. Seguiu umas coordenadas marcadas no mapa, provavelmente anotações do próprio Shion, mas ao chegar no local só encontrou ruínas do que outrora parecia ter sido um vilarejo ocupado por não mais que duas famílias. Porém, dessa vez, ali no norte da África, tinha esperança de obter melhor sorte, visto que com o auxílio de sua poderosa telepatia havia conseguido potencializar o alcance e a intensidade do elo psíquico que partilhava com os membros de sua raça, e rastreado um fraco sinal mental.

Havia um lemuriano no meio daquela multidão desenfreada. Ele tinha certeza!

Discretamente, tentando não chamar mais atenção do que sua pele muito clara e os olhos de um verde surreal já chamavam, Mu caminhava entre algumas barracas até que de repente seu olhar cruzou com outro. Eram os olhos assustados de um viajante beduíno, a julgar pelas longas vestes e pelo keffiyeh que lhe tampava quase todo o rosto, deixando à mostra apenas parte da tez cor de mostarda queimada e as íris intensas, que foi o que mais chamaram sua atenção, pois que eram de uma cor muito peculiar, um âmbar que beirava o alaranjado do sol no fim de tarde. Imediatamente Mu levantou um pouco o olhar e lá estavam elas, logo acima dos olhos; duas manchas escuras e perfeitamente simétricas, exatamente no mesmo local dos singulares sinais lemurianos.

Antes que o ariano conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação, o homem lhe deu as costas e correu em disparada, esbarrando e empurrando os transeuntes que lhe cruzavam a frente, saltando por sobre as barracas em desespero, como se tivesse visto nos olhos verdes de Mu o espetro do próprio demônio encarnado.

O Cavaleiro de Áries o perseguia em sobressalto, no meio daquele formigueiro humano, sem entender o porquê de fuga tão desesperada, afinal era sempre uma benção quando um muviano encontrava um dos seus.

Ou não era?

Apesar de sua incontestável agilidade, o beduíno deu trabalho a Mu, pois que ele conhecia cada viela, casa e esquina pelas quais passava, esgueirando-se com mestria entre as construções de barro cru, desaparecendo entre as milhares de tendas.

Mas, não importava o quanto ele era ágil. Quem o caçava era um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Em uma rua vazia e sem saída Mu o encurralou. Na verdade o ariano deixou que ele fosse até ali. Precisava sair da multidão para poder conversar com ele.

Assustadíssimo e apreensivo o homem ainda tentou saltar a grande parede de barro e pedra que recobria o estreito terreno, mas esta era demasiadamente alta, então encostou as costas nela levando a mão direita para trás do corpo. Tinha um punhal mouro preso à cintura por um cinto de couro. Segurou forte na empunhadura enquanto olhava para a figura que se aproximava lentamente.

No momento exato em que pensou em puxar o punhal e avançar para cima do estrangeiro eis que uma voz suave e amistosa, carregada de uma entonação pacifica, invadiu sua mente o obrigando abortar a ação.

"_Må'takut nàaran_!"* (Não tema.)

O beduíno imediatamente arregalou os olhos âmbares, e encarando o homem à sua frente teve a impressão de que ele ficara maior, mais alto. Nos olhos verdes dele uma faísca cintilava.

Mesmo assim não ousou mexer sequer um dedo da mão enfaixada por grossas e sujas bandagens negras. Ficou parado, atento, olhando para aqueles olhos sem reação.

"_A'leumá åsh mɛr'há filnë Mü. Iiíin åda í Lymürian."* _(Também sou um filho de Mu, herdeiro de Lemúria.)

De novo a voz invadiu a mente do beduíno. Áries o saudava no milenar e extinto idioma lemuriano afim de testá-lo. Caso ele o compreendesse, então talvez possuísse algum conhecimento da raça, e sua missão não teria sido novamente em vão.

Devagar Mu se aproximou do homem, e removendo o lenço da cabeça exibiu para ele os próprios pontos vermelhos em sua testa, depois os tocou com os dedos anelar e médio e em seguida baixou ligeiramente a cabeça apontando os mesmos dedos para o beduíno. Executava um cumprimento tradicional de sua raça, ensinado por Shion.

Mas Mu não teve o cumprimento retribuído.

Como que paralisado à sua frente o homem o encarava ainda apreensivo, porém a agressividade de momentos antes agora dava lugar a uma expressão de puro espanto e curiosidade.

Confuso, levou a mão à própria testa e tocou os sinais de nascença.

"_**És um Djinn**_**!**"

A afirmação, dita em francês, língua oficial do Mali, veio também através de telepatia, mas para Mu ela soara como uma pergunta.

"**Gênio? Não!**"

O Santo de Áries respondeu também em francês, surpreso e um tanto frustrado. O beduíno não conhecia a língua ancestral de seu povo, pois não o entendera, o que fez Áries supor que o homem também nada sabia sobre a cultura lemuriana.

"**Eu me chamo Mu de Jamiel, e sou seu irmão de sangue, um muviano**".

Olhando para o beduíno, agora mais de perto, Mu deu um suspiro profundo e cansado. Ele era apenas um jovem rapaz. Não devia contar com mais de quarenta anos. Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não desistiria, tampouco perderia as esperanças, pois em três dias aquele jovem era o mais perto que havia conseguido chegar da cura de Kiki. Para alguma coisa ele lhe seria útil. Tinha fé que seria.

"**Podemos conversar? Preciso de ajuda**."

Hospital de Atenas, Grécia, 11:35am

Quase seis anos haviam se passado desde a última vez em que sentira aquele frio metálico e fantasmagórico que arrepiava sua pele e lhe fazia encolher os ombros em extremo desconforto.

Por que aquele hospital tinha que ser tão gelado?

Seis anos em que vivera um dos episódios mais angustiantes de sua vida, porém como expectador.

Deus! Como a dor e o desespero eram colossalmente maiores quando se estava do outro lado. Quando se era o protagonista de tão tétrica tragédia.

Já iria fazer seis anos, mas para ele era como se somente agora conseguisse enxergar a mão do mau que puxou Saga para dentro do abismo.

"— _Eu não vou deixar você passar. Pelo bem de sua esposa e de seus filhos, você precisa manter a razão, Saga. Dentro daquele quarto você só vai piorar as coisas. Por Buda, isso é um CTI! São normas do hospital, você não pode agitar nem atrapalhar a equipe médica. Qualquer interrupção de sua parte pode ser fatal para sua família_!"

A lembrança era tão viva em sua mente que tinha cheiro. Sentia ali, no presente, o odor de sangue e suor que vinha do Santo de Gêmeos e também de si mesmo. Haviam acabado de selar a divindade asteca Tezcatlipoca após uma batalha violenta que se arrastou por horas, enquanto naquele mesmo hospital Geisty também lutava pela própria vida e a dos filhos.

Ainda se lembrava com angustiante nitidez do rosto contorcido de Saga, que em desesperada agonia encarava seus olhos azuis celeste abertos. Saga fazia um esforço hercúleo em agarrar-se a eles para se manter lúcido, para não ser tragado pela horrenda força do mal que famélica só esperava o momento ideal para engolir sua razão.

"— _Não faça isso... Não, Saga... Não se perca. Não agora_."

"— _Eles vão conseguir salva-los, não vão?... Pelos deuses, eles vão conseguir! Não tem porque não conseguirem, não é mesmo? Não é, Shaka? Me diga, por favor! Eles vão salvar a minha família, não vão_?"

As palavras do geminiano ecoavam cristalinas como a superfície de um lago em dia de calmaria dentro de sua mente. O desespero visceral dele nunca lhe fora tão compreensível como agora.

O medo que Saga sentiu na noite em que se perdeu agora era o seu medo.

A dor dele era agora também a sua dor.

"— _SAGA! SAGA! OLHE PARA MIM! SAGAAA_!"

— Baba?... BABA? Está cortando o seu dedo! Olha aí!

A voz doce e meio rouca de Kiki resgatou Shaka do passado e o trouxe de volta ao presente.

Sentado em uma confortável poltrona ao lado do leito hospitalar, o indiano cortava uma maçã em pedaços bem pequenos quando se perdeu em seus pensamentos e foi lançado para a fatídica noite em que Saga sucumbiu ao mal que habitava dentro dele.

A mente de Shaka estava tão perturbada que nem se dera conta de que afundava a lâmina da faca em seu dedo.

— Por Buda! — piscou os olhos de longos cílios louríssimos e imediatamente abandonou a faca na bandeja que tinha sobre o colo. — Mas que droga! Eu... eu me distrai.

— Está doendo? Chama a enfermeira, Baba. — disse Kiki um pouco assustado, que sobre a cama segurava um pedaço mordido de maçã em uma das mãos. Na outra tinha os acessos por onde recebia soro e medicamentos. Seu rostinho estava pálido e cansado, mas, diferente dos dois dias anteriores havia nele uma ansiedade alegre. Logo voltaria para casa.

— Não é preciso, filho. Não foi nada... Tem mais frutas no frigobar. Já corto mais umas para você. — Shaka levantou-se da poltrona deixando ali a bandeja e foi até o banheiro, onde meteu o dedo debaixo da água corrente para lavar o sangue.

— Baba, o senhor está com a cabeça lá nos pés. — disse Kiki voltando a deitar-se no leito. — Está pisando no seu juízo, por isso não está pensando direito. Não é isso que o senhor fala?

— É sim. — Shaka respondeu do banheiro, em voz alta. Encarava a própria imagem no espelho de cantos enferrujados esforçando-se para ficar ali, para aceitar e encarar aquela realidade funesta, pois quando Mu lhe colocou a par da condição de Kiki foi como se o chão desaparecesse debaixo de seus pés e um vórtice medonho o tragasse para o mais profundo e escuro dos abismo, onde foi colocado frente à frente com seu pior medo; este até então desconhecido. Por tantas vezes quis negá-lo, pois que ele era ninguém menos que Shaka de Virgem, o cavaleiro mais próximo de todas as verdades absolutas, aquele que deveria ter a sabedoria e plenitude que tantos homens buscavam para lidar com a vida e aceitar a morte sem teme-la.

Que enfadonha ironia lhe pregava a vida...

No quarto Kiki soltou um muxoxo enquanto mastigava o pedaço de maçã que jogara para dentro da boca.

— Que horas a gente vai pra casa. Baba? É tão chato ficar aqui...

— A hora que o seu pai chegar e o doutor Adônis assinar a alta. — Shaka respondeu do banheiro.

— Mas isso é hoje ainda? — Kiki perguntou ligando a televisão que havia no quarto. Usou telecinése para isso. Era uma forma de amenizar o tédio.

— É. É hoje. — Shaka respondeu engolindo em seco.

Como seria em casa?

Como seriam os próximos dias?

Quantos dias ainda eles teriam até que...

Casa de Gêmeos, 12:23pm

Com o olhar vago, Geisty aguardava a serva depositar a última baixela na mesa ampla de jantar de doze lugares. Já fazia seis anos que morava no Terceiro Templo, mas até hoje não havia se acostumado à solidão das refeições feitas ali.

Era bem verdade que o dia nublado que deixava o ambiente quase à meia luz em nada favorecia, mas simplesmente acender as luzes do lustre de cristal que tinha sobre sua cabeça não diminuiria a tristeza que alfinetava insistente seu coração nos últimos tempos. Certas dores já eram tão constantes em sua vida que se habituara a elas; passaram a fazer parte de quem era.

No entanto, não a última delas...

Geisty não conseguia se habituar com a incerteza do bem estar de Kiki, tampouco com o desespero de seus pais.

Pensava no sobrinho da hora que acordava até o momento que fechava os olhos exauridos, por muitas vezes de tanto chorar, se lamentando do infortúnio cruel que acometera aquela família, e o qual remontava dores suas tão antigas.

Respirou fundo buscando ânimo para comer. Passou o pé nu no pelo macio do gatinho preto que dormia debaixo da mesa — havia prometido a Kiki que cuidaria do bichano enquanto ele estivesse no hospital — e ter o bichinho ali era como ter o ruivinho um pouco mais perto de si. Mas, nem bem deu uma colherada na sopa de beterraba que já lhe havia sido servida ouviu ao longe o som discreto de passos ritmados e firmes que se aproximavam pelo corredor.

Conhecia como ninguém aqueles passos.

A italiana respirou fundo revirando os olhos sob as pálpebras cerradas enquanto ainda tinha erguida no ar a colher cheia de sopa que levaria a boca. Momentos depois o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos apareceu ali. Ficou de pé, na entrada da sala de jantar.

— Veio para o almoço? — ela perguntou olhando curiosa para ele, que vestia um terno todo negro, e em seguida enfiou a colher na boca antes de ter a resposta.

— Sim. — Gêmeos respondeu já desabotoando o paletó e seguindo para a outra cabeceira da mesa, onde sentou-se confortável na cadeira de estofado de veludo azul.

— Hum... — resmungou a amazona com a boca ainda cheia. — Podia ter avisado que vinha. — completou estufando o peito de ar.

— E eu preciso avisar quando venho almoçar na minha casa, mulher? Era para eu já estar sendo servido... A administração da criadagem é de sua responsabilidade, amazo...

— HEEEEEBE!

A voz potente de Geisty, que bem ao seu modo chamou pela serva, pegou Gêmeos desprevenido o fazendo soluçar com o susto.

Ligeira, a mocinha de cabelos castanhos surgiu prontamente na entrada da sala de jantar enquanto ainda enxugava as mãos no próprio avental.

— Pois não, senhora!

— Hebe, ponha mais um prato na mesa para o cavaleiro.

— Patriarca! — o grego a corrigiu irritado.

— Para o Grande Mestre. — disse desdenhosa a amazona o encarando. — Ele veio para o almoço.

— Sim senhora. — respondeu a jovem serva saindo apressada para retornar em menos de um minuto com a louça.

Enquanto ela servia afoita ao Patriarca, este direcionava um olhar tenebroso à esposa, que estava do outro lado na mesa mais preocupada em continuar a tomar sua sopa.

Assim que a serva se retirou Gêmeos disse:

— Tem notícias do Cavaleiro de Áries, Serpente?

— Recentes? Não. Nenhuma.

— Hum... Estranho.

Geisty olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

— O que tem de estranho, Gêmeos?

Ele deu de ombros levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Vocês dois. — lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a esposa enquanto sorvia sua sopa. — Vocês parecem, digamos, tão amigos.

— Olha aqui... — Geisty fez uma pausa parando a colher que seria mergulhada na sopa e a apontando para o geminiano. — Não parecemos amigos, somos amigos... Mais ainda que isso, Mu é como se fosse meu irmão, e como você não demonstrou o mínimo interesse em ajuda-lo quando ele foi até você, imagino que a vida pessoal do Mu não lhe diga respeito, certo?

— Certo. — o Patriarca respondeu continuando a tomar a sopa, impassível. — Desde que esta não interfira nos compromissos dele para com o Santuário. O que não é o caso.

— Não seja cretino, Grande Mestre. Mesmo Mu estando em uma missão pessoal, cuja autorização você mesmo deu, ele não está deixando de cumprir compromisso algum para com o Santuário. — a amazona rebateu irritada. — E se você quer notícias dele, então pergunte você mesmo a ele. — devolvia ao cavaleiro uma expressão pouco amistosa, tentando dar por encerrado aquele assunto voltando a sorver calada sua sopa.

Contudo, o Grande Mestre estava longe de se dar por satisfeito com as explicações da esposa, e após um curto período de silêncio voltou a tocar no assunto.

— E enquanto Áries fica fora imagino que a contabilidade do meu prostíbulo esteja se fazendo sozinha. — molhou um pedaço de pão torrado na sopa e o levou a boca tranquilamente. — Assim... como por magia. — estalou os dedos no ar. Seu semblante era de pura ironia.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa Geisty o dardejou com o olhar.

— Eu estou responsável temporariamente por essa tarefa. — respondeu enquanto se esticava para pegar uma torrada.

Gêmeos arregalou os olhos escarlates, surpreso, mas em seguida apanhou a taça com água, tomou um gole e recostou-se à cadeira direcionando um olhar duro à italiana.

— Está responsável pela forja também, amazona? As armaduras que aguardam por reparo estão se amontoando na forja de Áries. Gigars me reportou.

— Estou. As estou reparando com super cola e macarrão instantâneo. — ela respondeu usando da mesma ironia, pois era notório que Gêmeos estava atrás de confusão. — Aproveita e mande Gigars até a Forja de Áries que eu dou um jeito na boca grande daquele velho fuxiqueiro também. — respirou fundo enquanto atirava a torrada em sua sopa a fazendo afundar com raiva usando a colher.

Geisty queria terminar logo aquele prato de entrada, mas a verdade era que nem tinha mais apetite para o prato principal.

Já o Grande Mestre decididamente não estava inclinado à tréguas; nem mesmo durante as refeições com a amazona.

Devolvendo a taça à mesa, mergulhou outra torrada na sopa a levando a boca com desdém.

— Não bastasse o abandono da Forja de Áries ainda temos a Casa de Virgem desguarnecida.

— Ah... pela deusa! — esbravejou Geisty perdendo a paciência. Com um gesto rude largou a colher dentro do prato e o encarou irritada enquanto batia ambas as mãos contra a mesa. — A Casa de Virgem não está entregue às moscas, não senhor! Ela está sob os cuidados dos DOIS pupilos do Shaka, Pavão e Lótus. — fazia os números com os dedos da mão, os apontando para o geminiano.

— É inadmissível isso! — agora era Gêmeos quem batia a mão contra a mesa num gesto efusivo.

— O que é inadmissível? Por Atena, eles são dois Cavaleiros de Prata poderosos, e ao mínimo sinal de invasão reportarão imediatamente ao Shaka.

— É inadmissível que seja necessário dois Cavaleiros de Ouro para cuidar de um fedelho doente! — Gêmeos esbravejou, recebendo de imediato o olhar reprovador da esposa.

— Eles são pais! É o filho deles que está doente. _Má che cazzo_! Te falta o que nessa cabeça, homem? — bramiu enfurecida dando um soco seco na mesa de madeira fazendo as louças tilintarem com a pancada.

— Na minha não falta nada, já na deles falta senso de responsabilidade e disciplina! — disse se jogando no encosto da cadeira e delineando um sorriso de escárnio no canto dos lábios. — Depois, era apenas questão de tempo para que aquele garoto tivesse algum problema... franzino e lento como é... Me surpreende que tenha vingado, sendo prematuro e criado sem mãe.

O sangue da italiana, que já era quente por natureza, ferveu dentro das veias. Seu rosto bonito ganhou um rubor intenso. Estava com ódio. Muito ódio.

Se debruçando sobre a mesa, e com o dedo de unha longuíssima em riste apontado para o geminiano, Geisty respondeu furiosa àquela afronta.

— Olha aqui, você meça as suas palavras ao se referir ao meu sobrinho. Nem você e nem ninguém tem o direito de falar dele nesses termos.

— Desça já esse dedo, amazona!

— Não!

— Eu exijo respeito! — rosnou o grego. — Você está falando com o seu Patriarca!

— Então dê o respeito antes de exigi-lo, Patriarca! — retrucou a italiana entre dentes. — Respeite a dor do Shaka e do Mu. Coloque-se no lugar deles... E para isso você nem precisa se esforçar muito, não é mesmo? Acho que se lembra bem como ela é. Duvido que a tenha esquecido, mesmo que a tenha sufocado debaixo de tanto ódio e loucura, mas caso sua memória esteja mesmo te faltando, eu posso lembra-lo de que foi o Mu quem velou e enterrou os nossos filhos... digo... os meus filhos e os de Saga!

As palavras saíram amargas da boca da amazona, e com semelhante amargor atravessaram os tímpanos do Grande Mestre, que mesmo engolindo em seco não se desfez de sua postura prepotente, continuando a encarar a mulher com o queixo erguido e o olhar ferino.

— Mas, se nem mesmo a sua dor sendo semelhante à deles lhe for o suficiente para deixá-los em paz, Patriarca... — continuou Geisty. — Pense então de forma fria e calculista, bem ao seu modo prático... Como acha que irá traçar qualquer estratégia de batalha para a próxima Guerra Santa, que por sinal está aí, batendo à nossa porta, sem a porra de um ferreiro celestial para consertar as sagradas armaduras? — deu mais um soco ruidoso na mesa fazendo a colher que estava apoia em seu prato cair no chão.

— Abaixe esse tom de voz para falar comigo, Serpente! Não vou falar duas vezes!

— Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser, pois é assim que você também fala comigo! E enquanto a você, sugiro que pense no que acabei de te dizer. Pense nesse seu pequeno contratempo, mas não pense pequeno como vem fazendo não, Patriarca, seja como o Saga, pense grande! Pense como um bom estrategista, a muitos passos à frente!... O Mu é o único ferreiro celestial vivo nesse mundo, e Kiki, além de filho dele, é seu aprendiz e herdeiro. Herdeiro da armadura de Áries e futuro ferreiro celestial. Só Kiki é apto a esse ofício. — respirou fundo atarantada. — Na sua posição, Patriarca, eu estaria torcendo, muito, e com todas as minhas forças, e estaria rezando, para todos os deuses do Olimpo, para que Kiki se recupere o mais rápido possível e tenha uma vida longa e plena. Que atravesse muitos séculos.

Em silêncio agora os dois se encaravam.

Gêmeos parecia digerir aquela realidade nada favorável a seus futuros planos, enquanto Geisty recuperava o fôlego depois daquela seção de oratória sem pausa para respiração. Recostou-se também na cadeira, farta de tudo aquilo, quando de repente sentiu as patinhas cheias de garras de Saravá Ebó a escalarem as pernas de sua calça.

Despreocupada ela se abaixou e trouxe para seu colo o gatinho preto, que até parecia estar assustado depois daquela discussão à mesa.

A presença revelada do gato ali despertou instantaneamente o Patriarca de sua divagação, e com o rosto contorcido em um misto de contrariedade e nojo logo protestou.

— Mas não é possível que ainda vamos ter que aturar a presença desse animal aqui no meu Templo.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Geisty.

Se levantando com o gatinho no colo a amazona arremessou o guardanapo de tecido sobre a mesa já empurrando ruidosamente para trás a cadeira.

Gêmeos acompanhava seus gestos com o olhar.

— Já terminou sua refeição, amazona?

— A sua presença indigesta me fez perder o apetite.

A resposta do cavaleiro veio em forma de um resmungo inaudível.

— Vamos, Saravá. Temos muitos assuntos a resolver hoje e a sua companhia é bem mais agradável que a dele.

Disse com voz manhosa, esfregando o nariz na cabecinha peluda do filhotinho, que fechava os olhinhos satisfeito, então deu as costas ao geminiano e deixou a sala.

Sozinho ali Gêmeos ficou a ruminar seu ódio, companheiro infalível, até que Hebe aproximou-se dele com cautela.

— Senhor Patriarca. Posso servir o prato principal? — perguntou com voz baixa e assustada.

Abandonando a colher no prato ainda quase cheio, agitado Gêmeos deu um último gole na taça com água e então limpou a boca com o guardanapo o atirando em seguida sobre. Tudo sob o olhar temeroso da jovem serva.

— Já estou satisfeito. Pode retirar a mesa. — disse sem dirigir o olhar a ela, e arrastando a cadeira para trás com um solavanco se levantou.

Abotoou o paletó e deixou a sala calado. Seu semblante odioso era de causar arrepios ao próprio Hades no temível Tártaro.

Hebe respirou fundo encolhendo os ombros.

Hospital de Atenas, 04:15pm

Aquele estava sendo um dia agitado para o pequeno paciente, que logo no início da tarde recebera muitas visitas. Embora essas o deixassem demasiadamente cansado, elas o ajudaram a distrair e conter a ansiedade da volta para casa.

Kiki era muito querido no Santuário e até mesmo em Rodório, por isso os horários de visita eram sempre cheios. Naquele dia ele recebera o padrinho Aldebaran, Aiolia e Marin, também algumas bacantes e até mesmo Camus, que trouxera Hyoga para passar um tempo com o ariano, pois que o loirinho há muito estava preocupado com o amigo.

Ao fim do horário de visitas, restaram no quarto apenas Geisty, Hyoga, Shaka e Saravá Ebó. Que puderam ficar ali com a permissão especial de doutor Adônis.

Sentado na poltrona ao lado do leito hospitalar onde Kiki e Hyoga se distraiam com o gameboy novinho que Camus dera de presente ao pequeno lemuriano, Shaka brincava com Saravá Ebó, que em seu colo, e usando na cabecinha um minúsculo chapéu russo trazido diretamente de Moscou, fazia gracinhas se engalfinhando nas longas mechas de seus cabelos loiros. Doutor Adônis havia permitido as visitas do gatinho, desde que este estivesse sempre limpo, com as vacinas em dia e não ficasse solto pelo quarto.

Desde que Kiki fora internado, a missão de alimentar, banhar e cuidar da mascote da Sexta Casa enquanto os pais estivessem ocupados fora designada à Geisty por ele próprio, que não quis arriscar deixar o bichano aos cuidados dos discípulos do pai indiano, Shiva e Ágora, os quais, sob ordens expressas de Shaka, foram incumbidos de guardar o Templo de Virgem na sua ausência.

As visitas de Saravá Ebó, embora breves, não apenas faziam bem a Kiki como também amenizavam a tristeza e aflição que corroía os nervos do Santo de Virgem, o qual vez ou outra se permitia um sorriso furtivo diante de seus gracejos serelepes.

— O Ebó adora você. — disse Geisty com um sorriso ameno. — Ele sente muito sua falta.

— Eu também sinto falta do Siddhartha. — disse Shaka balançando os dedos para o gatinho pegar.

— Quando o Mu sai em missão e eu o levo para minha casa, o danado fica miando desesperado por um tempão, só sossega quando eu o enrolo na sua blusa, porque ela tem o seu cheiro. — sentada no braço da poltrona ao lado de Shaka ela ora olhava para o gatinho, ora para os dois garotinhos sobre o leito hospitalar. — Ele também é muito guloso.

— Saravá Ebó não é guloso! — Kiki se intrometeu após perder a partida de vídeo game e entregar o game boy a Hyoga. O garotinho russo ia ficar ali até que Geisty voltasse ao Santuário, então voltaria com ela. — Quanto mais se come, mais forte se fica. O papai que disse assim.

— Por isso o camarada Saravá Ebó tem muita fome, porque ele é um gato forte. Um gato russo! — disse Hyoga.

Shaka levantou a cabeça e riu da conclusão do pequeno aquariano.

— Forte? Ele é um pestinha, isso sim. — Geisty retrucou. — Come muito, depois dorme e acorda com o catiço no couro, revirando a minha casa do avesso.

— Você não fale assim do meu gato. O único com o demônio no couro lá na sua casa é o seu marido, Geisty, não o Siddhartha. — reclamou Virgem franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Sid é um anjinho.

— Bom... com isso infelizmente eu tenho que concordar com você. — Geisty deu de ombros. — Mas se é preciso comer muito para ser forte, então ele tá no caminho certo. Vai ficar forte igual a tia aqui, né Ebó? — coçou a cabecinha do gato no colo de Shaka.

— É por isso que a tia Geisty come muito? Por que ela é muito forte? — perguntou Kiki olhando para a amazona, que deu uma gargalhada bem a seu modo italiano, escandaloso e em alto volume.

Porém não alto o suficiente para abafar o comentário de Hyoga, que distraído com o videogame em suas mãos deixou escapar:

— Não. A tia Geisty come muito porque é uma brutalhona sem classe.

A risada da amazona cessou na mesma hora, e percebendo o silêncio repentino que se fez no quarto Hyoga ergueu os olhos do joguinho e encontrou os olhares estatelados de todos sobre si, incluindo o do gato e o do Santo de Virgem, que havia até aberto seus olhos.

— Desculpa tia Geisty. — disse embaraçado o garotinho russo.

— Mas que malcriação é essa, Hyoga? — repreendeu Shaka olhando sério para ele. Havia até desencostado as costas da poltrona.

— Foi o _pére_ que disse que ela é uma brutalhona sem nenhuma classe. — Hyoga deu de ombros.

— Ah, mas só podia ser coisa daquele porco. — Geisty ralhou, mas vendo a cara de espanto do garotinho logo se corrigiu. — Digo, do porco do seu pai... DIGO, DO SEU PAI!

— Pois saiba que essa coscuvilhice é tão somente pinima daquele _ulu**_ celerado do seu pai, que fica colocando caraminhola na sua cabeça, Hyoga. — disse Shaka, que balançava a cabeça ao modo indiano que indicava indignação.

— Quê? — o loirinho perguntou confuso.

— O Kiki também não entendeu, Baba. Por que o tio Camus colocaria carambola na cabeça dele?

— Eu não disse carambola, disse caraminhola.

— Gente, deixa para lá. O que o Cavaleiro de Aquário pensa sobre mim eu tenho certeza que não é nem a metade do que eu penso dele... Enfim... — disse Geisty pondo um ponto final no assunto. — A tia aqui come muito mesmo, e por isso ela é bem forte! E você deve fazer o mesmo, Kiki. Para ficar forte tem que comer bastante, e também ser corajoso. Isso eu sei que você é. — deu uma piscadinha para ele.

Mas Kiki respondeu ao incentivo baixando a cabeça amuado.

— Mais ou menos. — deu um suspiro. — O Kiki é valente, mas os remédios no braço doem, e também ele não tem mais fome. — mostrou a mãozinha pálida com os acessos ainda presos às veias.

Aquela resposta atingiu em cheio Shaka, que sentiu como se uma bala lhe atravessasse o peito.

Imediatamente Virgem se levantou da poltrona e foi até ele na cama.

— Ei, filho. Não fica assim. — disse acercando-se dele e lhe acolhendo no peito para fazer um cafune em seus cabelos vermelhos. — Logo o médico vai tirar esse cateter do seu braço e então nós vamos para a nossa casa. Aí, o Baba vai fazer tudo que você gosta de comer, pudim, bolo de chocolate, samosas de espinafre com queijo, torta de frango ao curry, tudo. E o seu apetite vai voltar.

— Isso mesmo! Hum, com um cardápio desse eu vou comer lá todo dia. — Geisty brincou indo até eles, para descontrair levantou a mão no ar para Kiki. — Isso logo vai passar, você vai ver. Então toca aqui, garoto fortão da tia.

Kiki deu um soquinho no ar com a amazona, ganhou beijos e carinhos do pai indiano, e mais animado propôs a Hyoga outra partida do jogo eletrônico.

Geisty e Shaka então se afastaram deles para conversar aos cochichos.

— Que horas vocês vão embora? — ela perguntou.

Shaka baixou a cabeça e trouxe Saravá Ebó até seu rosto. Inalou o cheirinho suave de shampoo que exalava de seus pelos ainda meio ralos, mas muito macios, e não respondeu de imediato. O ronronar do gatinho aquecia um pouco seu coração aflito, mas o que de verdade ele sentia naquele momento era um medo terrível de voltar para a casa.

— Assim que o Adônis trouxer os resultados das últimas contagens do exame de sangue e o Mu chegar da nova expedição... Nós vamos espera-lo. Vamos os três juntos para casa. — respondeu em voz baixa. — Não há mais necessidade de Kiki ficar aqui se está recebendo apenas soro, alguns remédios e vitaminas... Paliativos podem ser administrados em casa mesmo...

— Entendo. — ela respondeu desanimada.

Desde que tudo acontecera Geisty tentava ajudar pelejando para amenizar a tristeza que via nos olhos de Shaka, fosse com visitas animadas ou levando o gatinho para eles no hospital, mas diante do prognóstico terrível, e até então sem previsão de cura, de Kiki, essa missão a cada dia se tornava mais e mais enfadonha. Era nesses momentos que agradecia à natureza pura e inocente das crianças, pois que seria de uma crueldade terrível ver a dor que morava nos olhos de Shaka e Mu também estabelecerem morada nos de Kiki.

— Se precisar de ajuda em casa, Shaka, pode contar comigo. — disse com um sorriso sincero e amável, enquanto apertava a mão do indiano que segurava o gatinho no colo. — Se precisar eu cuido do Saravá Ebó para você.

— Eu sei, obrigado. — disse Shaka, e por um momento sua voz ficou menos séria. — Mas voltando para minha casa eu mesmo cuido do Siddhartha. — disse o nome num volume mais alto e entonação mais nítida. — E também do Kiki e do Mu. — fez uma pausa e então olhou para a porta. — Falando dele...

No instante seguinte Kiki abriu um enorme sorriso e abandonou o jogo eletrônico sobre a cama. Também já tinha sentido a presença do pai no hospital, no exato momento em que ele se teleportara para a recepção da Ala 5, então eufórico alertou a todos.

— O papai chegou! Rápido tia Geisty, dá aqui o ushanka que o Hyoga deu para o Kiki. — apontou para o chapéu russo nos pés do leito, próximo à amazona. — O Kiki quer pôr ele para o papai ver.

— Calma aí... Ui! Cadê? Ah, achei! — disse Geisty entrando na empolgação do garotinho e buscando afobada o presente para colocá-lo rapidamente na cabecinha de cabelos revoltos vermelhos, os ajeitando de forma meio desengonçada. — Pronto! Está um legítimo gru-grussio. Não é Hyoga? Falei certo?

— Não! — disse plácido o loirinho.

— Ah não? Desculpa, então como é?

— É Grrrússio.** — disse com forte sotaque russo, exagerando propositalmente na entonação do "r".

— Aaaaah, tá. — Geisty ia repetir, mas de repente a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entrou o Cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu tinha a fisionomia abatida e as roupas empoeiradas. Estava exausto, mas assim que seus olhos cansados encontraram o rosto do filho a lhe sorrir alegre sobre o leito do hospital, e com o gorrinho russo na cabeça, nada mais lhe importou, nem o cansaço, nem a tristeza, agora sua companheira inseparável de viagem. O lemuriano abriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e caminhou apressado até ele.

— Olha quem chegou! O pai desse menininho grrrússio! — Geisty disse efusiva, tentando animar o ariano.

— Nossa, acho que me enganei no teleporte. Mirei na Grécia e vim parar na Rússia! — Mu brincou ao adentrar o quarto e cumprimentar a todos.

— PAPAI! Olha! O Kiki ganhou presentes! — o pequeno apontava com empolgação para o gorro na cabeça e para o gameboy.

— Ora, vejam só! Não é que meu filhotinho virou um menininho russo dos cabelos de fogo? — Mu disse ao se aproximar do filho, então o pegou no colo e o abraçou com força, lhe dando um beijo estalado no rostinho feliz. — Ficou lindo, filhotinho. Já agradeceu o Hyoga pelos presentes?

— Já sim, papai!

— Então agora eu posso te dar um cheiro. — Áries sorriu enquanto o enchia de beijos e fungadas. — Hmm, que saudade que o pai ficou de você.

— O Kiki também sentiu saudade, papai. Você demorou hoje.

— Eu sei... Me desculpe, minha luzinha.

O ariano uniu os pontos de sua testa com os pontinhos do filho, lhe transmitindo todo seu amor, depois de um momento o devolveu para a cama e caminhou até o marido o saudando com um beijo rápido nos lábios, gesto que não passou despercebido por Hyoga, e que lhe causou imediata estranheza e incômodo.

Discretamente, e bem constrangido, o menininho russo virou o rosto evitando olhar para os dois cavaleiros. Embora soubesse da orientação sexual dos pais de Kiki — e esta em nada mudava o sentimento bom que tinha por eles — a homossexualidade ainda lhe era um espécie de tabu, enraizado no mais profundo da mente de Hyoga. Obviamente esse era um assunto proibido nas discussões em família, não se falava sobre ele à mesa ou nas tardes durante os piqueniques com papai e Maman Di, pois que Camus o evitava o máximo que conseguia, ele mesmo encontrando uma dificuldade tremenda em debate-lo. Restava a Afrodite, em doses homeopáticas, quebrar os preconceitos diversos que a Vory v Zakone impunha ao garotinho. Era uma batalha de Davi contra Golias, mas que o cavaleiro de Peixes encarava com uma grande dose de coragem, amor e paciência.

— Oi, Luz da minha vida... Oi capetinha. — Mu fez um cafunézinho nas costas de Saravá Ebó, só então virou para a amiga amazona e a saudou com um sorriso cansado. — Geisty, perdão pelo atraso. Hoje foi um dia tão difícil... Deve estar tudo acumulado lá no Templo das Bacantes, não é?

— Não se preocupe com o Templo das Bacantes, Mu. — disse ela gentil. — O Afrodite já fez as encomendas com os fornecedores e eu adiantei toda a contabilidade. — sorrindo deu uma piscadinha para o lemuriano enquanto apontava para uma pasta sobre a mesa no canto. — Só precisa conferir o relatório final, mas sem pressa.

— Obrigado. — Áries respondeu com um sorriso constrangido. Sabia que sua ausência no bordel estava sobrecarregando os amigos. — Prometo verificar hoje à noite mesmo. Te mando um torpedo caso haja algum resultado que não bata. — disse, e logo correu os olhos pelo quarto em busca de algo para comer.

Para os leigos os dons lemurianos não passavam de pura magia, uma dádiva infinita de poder inesgotável, mas isso não era verdade. Os dons lemurianos consumiam muita energia de seu portador, especialmente a telecinese e o teleporte. Esse último, quando feito de longas distâncias, exauria as reservas energéticas em uma rapidez absurda, por isso Mu chegava sempre faminto, sentindo o estômago já doer exigindo comida.

Sabendo bem disso Shaka entregou Saravá Ebó para Geisty e pegou na mão de Mu, o puxando consigo até o frigobar.

— Venha comer algo, você deve estar exausto. Eu guardei um pedaço de bolo de abacaxi para você, e tem também um milk-shake de chocolate. Peixes trouxe para Kiki, mas ele não pode comer isso. — disse, então apanhou o copo de 600 ml do sorvete batido e entregou a Mu.

— Hmm, obrigado, meu amor... Eu estou com tanta fome que comeria um iaque inteiro.

— Não te prometo um iaque, mas assim que chegarmos em casa eu preparo algo nutritivo de verdade para você comer, mas antes...

Sem aviso Shaka puxou Mu pela mão e o levou até o banheiro, onde podia conversar com ele reservadamente, já que não aguentaria esperar para ter notícias até que chegassem em casa. Mal entraram o indiano fechou a porta e encarou o esposo com olhos aflitos e suplicantes.

— Como foi? Você encontrou? Encontrou alguém? Me diga que encontrou.

O olhar de Shaka era tão intenso que Mu sentia seu coração doer.

Como queria lhe dar uma boa notícia...

Com um suspiro cansado o lemuriano sorveu um gole da bebida gelada apenas para acalmar o estômago, então se sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário com a cabeça baixa.

— Encontrei... Mas não foi como eu esperava. — confessou ao ajeitar os cabelos com uma das mãos e comprimir os olhos, reunindo forças em si mesmo para não desabar.

Pior que a frustração de mais uma missão em vão era ter de ver as esperanças nos olhos azuis se esvaírem feito a chama da vela que se apaga ao fim da vigília.

— Como não foi como esperava? — Shaka se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura de Mu, tocando-lhe os joelhos. — Você seguiu as pistas? As coordenadas? Era para ter um lemuriano naquela região. Estava no mapa!

— Sim, eu segui as pistas, todas elas. Fui até a cidade do Barro e lá eu passei parte da manhã inteira procurando por um sinal telepático que rastreei através do elo... — levantou o rosto e olhou para Shaka, para seus olhos que brilhavam em expectativa. — Não imagina a alegria que senti quando o elo que fiz com ele foi correspondido.

— Então você encontro um? — Virgem quase sorriu. — Encontrou um lemuriano?

— Um mestiço. — disse desanimado.

Shaka entreabriu a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Um... mestiço? — perguntou confuso. — Nunca disse que existiam mestiços no seu povo.

— Não era para existir. — disse Mu. — Os muvianos evitam ao máximo a miscigenação. Por nossas espécies serem diferentes, nem sempre a fecundação híbrida é viável, e mesmo quando ela ocorre o choque de sangue é perigoso. A longo prazo a miscigenação pode nos extinguir pela diluição sanguínea... Se isso já não ocorreu. — o pesar na voz era notável.

— E quem é a pessoa que você encontrou?

— O pobre coitado é um beduíno islâmico que não fazia ideia de sua origem, tampouco da existência dos lemurianos.

— Não. — Shaka baixou a cabeça e apertou os dedos contra a testa.

— O nível baixo de suas habilidades me fez duvidar até que ele seja um descendente direto. Shion me contou que ao longo da história, nas raras vezes em que a fecundação híbrida ocorreu com sucesso, o sangue muviano se mostrou dominante nos filhos, gerando crianças lemurianas, porém os netos e bisnetos perdiam as características gradativamente, conforme procriavam novamente com humanos... O homem que encontrei hoje possuía longevidade, pois aos quarenta anos ainda se assemelhava a um rapaz, além de um traço sutil de telepatia, forte o suficiente para que eu conseguisse rastreá-lo, mas apenas isso. Ele não portava telecinése, em nenhum nível. Sequer imagina o que seja teleporte. Os pontos raciais dele eram tão fracos que pareciam simples manchas. — Mu bebeu mais um gole do milk-shake e desabafou: — Foi tão frustrante... Ele achou que eu era um gênio.

Shaka levantou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o marido.

— Gênio? — perguntou alarmado.

— Sim. Ele atribuía as habilidades psíquicas dele a uma maldição dos _djinns_, entidades sobrenaturais islâmicas intermediárias, algo entre o angélico e o humano... Inclusive me chamou de _djinn_, e me olhava como se estivesse olhando para o próprio demônio em pessoa.

Virgem respirou fundo.

— Mas que... inferno!... Por que voltou tão tarde se não descobriu nada?

— Porque passei a tarde conversando com ele... Depois de um tempo, e mais calmo, ele permitiu uma aproximação. Daí o homem desatou a falar, e falar... Me convidou para um chá na casa dele, que fica em uma tenda no mercado, então eu fui. Em toda minha vida esse homem foi o primeiro sinal da existência de remanescentes do meu povo que encontrei. Ele não tinha as informações que eu precisava, mas podia me dar alguma pista.

Com o rosto lívido e os olhos azuis arregalados ainda fixos aos de Mu, Shaka voltou a ficar de pé e recuou alguns passos até suas costas chocarem-se contra a parede fria de tinta branca. Por um momento ficou ali parado, e aquele banheiro de repente lhe pareceu mais frio que o normal. Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo, então ele piscou algumas vezes e levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, afundando os dedos nos cabelos longuíssimos que caíram por sobre seus ombros.

Na mesma hora Mu levantou-se e foi até ele.

— Ei, Sha, não fica assim. — disse o ariano afastando carinhosamente seus cabelos e lhe beijando o ombro. — Vai dar certo da próxima vez, tenho certeza. Pode ser besteira, mas vou rastrear a região onde ele disse que nasceu antes de partir para a próxima missão.

Shaka baixou as mãos e olhou para Mu. A face abatida do lemuriano lhe partia o coração.

Com um suspiro agoniado passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o trouxe para um abraço forte.

— Faça isso, Mu. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do ariano, afundando o rosto nos cabelos lavanda. — Faça rápido... Algo me diz que não temos muito tempo.

Nesse instante ouviram a voz de doutor Adônis vinda do quarto e então se separaram. Trocaram mais um olhar cúmplice antes de seguirem de volta para lá.

Quando chegaram ali pegaram o médico auscultando o peito de Kiki com o estetoscópio. Hyoga aguardava de pé ao lado da cama com os olhos vidrados nos movimentos de Adônis. Prestava atenção a cada detalhe. Geisty estava sentada na poltrona enquanto brincava com Saravá Ebó, mas assim que viu os dois amigos chegarem se levantou com o gatinho no colo e foi até perto deles para ouvir os pareceres do médico.

— Boa tarde, cavaleiros! — Adônis sorriu gentil para eles, embora soubesse que o que esperavam de si estava bem longe de ser sorrisos e palavras de incentivo.

— Boa tarde, doutor. — Mu respondeu simpático. — E então? Como ele está?

Adônis descansou o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e apanhou um calhamaço de folhas que trouxera consigo.

— Ele está bem melhor hoje. Não é, amigão? — fez um cafuné nos cabelos ruivos de Kiki, que sorriu de volta para ele.

— Sim! O Kiki só está sentindo um gosto ruim na boca. — reclamou.

Desconfiado do que seria Adônis lhe pediu para abrir a boca, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Suspirou profundamente e comprimiu os lábios, depois enfiou a mão no bolso do jaleco e lhe entregou um pirulito de chiclete.

— Toma. Isso ajuda no gosto ruim? — sorriu para ele.

Kiki arregalou os olhões lilases e abriu um largo sorriso.

— Sim! Obrigado!

— Toma um para você também, Hyoga. — o médico entregou outro ao garotinho loiro que já espichava os olhos azuis para o doce. Adônis o conhecia, pois que Camus o levara todos os dias ali para visitar o amigo.

Enquanto as crianças se distraiam com os pirulitos, o médico aproximou-se dos pais que aguardavam ansiosos junto de Geisty.

— Desde quando pirulito é remédio para gosto ruim na boca? — Shaka questionou Adônis o encarando com um olhar severo.

Pacientemente o médico respirou fundo e voltou os olhos para as fichas que trazia nas mãos.

— Bem, os últimos exames não apontaram novas alterações. Posso dizer que ele está em um quadro estável. A febre alta também foi regulada com os medicamentos e não voltou, o que é um bom sinal, mas... — fez uma pausa e então olhou para o rosto de Mu. Era mais fácil falar com o pai lemuriano, mais fácil instruí-lo. — Vou continuar e aumentar a dosagem da Oprelvecina, o estimulante de produção de plaquetas. Vamos dobrar a dose. Ele está com um leve sangramento nas gengivas. Muito sutil, quase imperceptível, mas que justificava o gosto ruim na boca.

Shaka levou a mão à boca e apertou com força o lábio inferior.

Geisty engoliu em seco, toda atrapalhada com o gatinho que não parava quieto em seu colo.

— Então... eu ainda precisarei trazê-lo aqui para as injeções? — Mu perguntou aflito, pois o medicamento caríssimo era injetável.

— Como havíamos conversado ontem, só darei alta a ele para que continue o tratamento em casa porque sei que podem trazê-lo ao hospital em um piscar de olhos, caso houver qualquer emergência. Do contrário ele continuaria internado. Então, sim. Precisam trazê-lo aqui para tomar o medicamento injetável uma vez ao dia. Todos os dias.

— Ele tem tanto medo de agulhas, ele odeia injeção. Não tem outro jeito de administrar esse medicamento? — Virgem perguntou aflito, mordendo a ponta do dedo que havia cortado horas antes, e que estava com um curativo simples.

— Infelizmente não, senhor Shaka. — disse o médico. — Podemos combinar um melhor horário para ele, para as vindas ao hospital não tomarem muito do tempo dele. Aplicamos a injeção, fazemos um checkup e então eu o libero já em seguida. Por enquanto creio que sete dias de Oprelvecina seja o suficiente.

— Suficiente para quê? — perguntou Shaka em voz baixa. — Será que dessa vez você sabe o que está fazendo, doutor?

— Sha, para com isso. Não dificulta as coisas. — Mu pediu.

— Suficiente para o corpo dele reagir e gerar plaquetas o suficiente para mantermos ele bem, no quadro estável em que ele se encontra, enquanto continuamos com a pesquisa. — disse Adônis. — Além disso, devem continuar com os medicamentos para febre e com a dieta de alimentos ricos em vitamina K, como fígado, ovos, vegetais folhosos verde-escuros, pois eles ajudam no controle de hemorragias porque reduzem a quantidade de plaquetas necessárias para a coagulação do sangue.

Ouvir aquilo era um afronte para Shaka, que desde que Kiki era um bebê já enriquecia sua alimentação justamente com todos aqueles ingredientes mencionados pelo médico.

Era certo que a doença do filho em nada tinha a ver com o modo como fora criado, por isso cada palavra de Adônis lhe soava extremamente indigesta.

Percebendo a inquietude do marido, Mu lhe tomou a mão e a apertou contra a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que custava a acreditar em tudo que ouvia. A cada palavra de Adônis seus olhos fugiam para o leito onde o filho estava e seu coração se apertava em desespero.

— Mais uma coisa. — o médico chamou atenção dos dois ao estender uma folha de papel para eles, a qual foi rapidamente apanhada por Shaka. — Essa lista contém os alimentos que a partir de hoje estão estritamente proibidos. Nós precisamos preparar o corpo dele para um exame de cintilografia que eu marquei aqui no hospital para daqui a treze dias.

— Certo. — disse Shaka correndo os olhos pela folha. As restrições eram imensas, e a promessa de fazer os quitutes e guloseimas que Kiki mais gostava de comer fora por água a baixo.

— A nossa equipe também entrou em contato com a Fundação para a Evolução Molecular Aplicada, nos Estados Unidos. Lá eles têm um equipamento de mapeamento genético. — prosseguiu o médico, que nessa hora tinha total atenção dos pais. — Se conseguirmos mapear ao menos uma parte do genoma lemuriano, talvez consigamos entender melhor o caso e até mesmo encontrar o que está causando essa "falha". As amostras do sangue de Kiki foram encaminhadas hoje para eles.

— Doutor, treze dias para um exame não é muito tempo? — perguntou Geisty preocupada. — Não dá para ser antes?

— Infelizmente não. O exame exige esse mínimo tempo preparo. O hospital, a meu pedido, está tentando negociar outros equipamentos, bem mais modernos, para agilizar os processos e os exames serem feitos aqui mesmo. Eu poderia encaminha-los para outras unidades mais bem equipadas na Europa, mas... — engoliu em seco diante da gravidade do que iria dizer. — A verdade é que não sabemos que efeitos uma viagem de avião, devido a pressão em altas altitudes, causaria no organismo de Kiki. Até mesmo o teleporte deve ser evitado no estado em que ele se encontra.

— Dinheiro não é problema, doutor. Eu posso fazer um empréstimo no banco e ajudar a pagar o equipamento que for preciso. — disse Mu.

Adônis lhe sorriu gentil.

— Eu sei que pode, senhor Mu. Mas além do valor ser muito elevado, essas negociações não dependem apenas de dinheiro... E não podemos fazer os exames em menos de treze dias mesmo. Então, sigam com o preparo à risca e eu entrarei em contato com vocês assim que tiver um novo parecer.

— Certo. — Mu respondeu no automático e um tanto atordoado; mal ouvia as palavras de Adônis. — Então... podemos ir para a casa?

Ouvir aquela súplica de um pai foi difícil para o médico, que abrandando o tom da voz pousou a mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Áries e lhe deu um aperto em solidariedade.

— Sim. Podem ir para a casa.

Naquele momento aquelas eram as únicas palavras que importavam para o Cavaleiro de Áries. Seu pequeno Kirian dormiria em seus braços esta noite, no aconchego de seu lar, no conforto do seu abraço, e era tudo o que o seu coração de pai desejava.

* lemuriano antigo, língua falada pelos habitantes do continente de Mu.

** Ulu – em hindi, pessoa estúpida, burra.


	12. A vadia do chefe

************************* Cap 12 ****A vadia do chefe*****************************

Décimo Terceiro Templo, 07:58am.

De braços cruzados diante das enormes portas de madeira abertas do Salão do Grande Mestre, o par de olhos azuis inexpressivos vagueava pelo físico dos dois soldados que lhe impediam a passagem com suas lanças cruzadas. Sua armadura de prata reluzia à luz do sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas e deixava sua aparência — sempre impecável — ainda mais exuberante, porém sempre em contraste com a fisionomia pedante e enojada.

Súbito foi tirado de sua contemplação pela cadência desarmoniosa dos passos que vinham acompanhados do som habitual do cajado ao se chocar com o chão de mármore esverdeado, então levantou o olhar para além das lanças dos guardas e viu a figura depreciativa de Gigars emergir da escuridão que tomava a parte interna do salão.

— O Patriarca irá recebe-lo agora, Lagarto. — disse a voz rouca e esganiçada do velhote.

Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor escuro de ar viciado e aroma embolorado, Misty olhava de soslaio e com certo horror para a corcunda disforme de Gigars sentindo que ela parecia lhe olhar de volta. Credo! Pensou ele.

Ao fim do corredor o secretário virou-se e o encarou com o único olho.

— Seja breve, cavaleiro. O Grande Mestre é uma pessoa muito ocupada e não tem tempo a perder com falatórios. — disse empurrando o francesinho, que em sobressalto tratou logo de escapar do toque daquela mão de dedos curtos e contorcidos avançando apressado até o trono, onde o Patriarca o aguardava sentado.

— Grande Mestre! — disse prostrando-se em reverência, espalhando sua capa caprichosamente ao que seu joelho tocou o chão. Após uma breve pausa levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dele. Mesmo oculto pela máscara azul anil, a visão daquele Patriarca era de causar arrepios, e tratando de evita-la baixou o olhar e prosseguiu: — Venho me apresentar após retornar da missão no Canadá. Como de praxe, encaminhei o relatório redigido ao secretário chefe ontem no início da noite.

— Sim, eu já estou ciente do seu relatório, Lagarto. — a voz troante e nada aprazível fazia gelar o sangue nas veias da maioria dos mortais, e com o prateado não era diferente. — Há algumas... inconsistências, para não dizer absurdos, que quero ouvir saírem de sua própria boca. — cuspiu as palavras, fazendo o cavaleiro engolir em seco em apreensão.

— Inconsistências, meu senhor? — murmurou Lagarto alarmado.

— Sim, Misty. — disse Gigars metendo-se na conferência com sua voz esganiçada e em tom colérico. — O relatório que nos apresentou é completamente medíocre e sem nenhuma lógica aparente. Parece mais que você, nesses cinco dias ausente do Santuário, negligenciou a missão e ficou passeando. O que foi? Aproveitou o tempo para fazer uma tour pelos bordeis canadenses para praticar pederastia em vez de investigar o desaparecimento da armadura de Urso? — deu uma pancada no chão com o cajado ao se aproximar do cavaleiro e se postar do lado dele, o mais empertigado que sua corcunda lhe permitia, enquanto chacoalhava diante de seu rosto a pasta que continha o relatório de missão.

— Como é? — Misty questionou indignado, levantando o rosto para encarar o secretário velhote.

— Abaixe já esse tom, Lagarto! — esbravejou o Grande Mestre erguendo o tom de voz, fazendo os outros dois se calarem. — Você acaso me toma por tolo?

— N-Não, meu senhor. É que... — coagido Misty voltou a encarar o tapete vermelho sob seus joelhos em sinal de submissão e obediência.

— Armas de fogo? — continuou o Patriarca, o interrompendo. — No seu relatório constam evidências de uso de armas de fogo... Logo, você espera que eu acredite que um dos nossos cavaleiros de Bronze foi abatido por armas de fogo. Correto?

— S-sim, Grande Mestre, mas é que não é exatamente assim que...

— E ainda diz que não me toma por tolo, Lagarto? — deu uma pancada forte no braço do trono de ouro que fez Misty e Gigars se sobressaltarem com o susto. — Suponha-se, então, que nossos inimigos tenham feito uso de qual arma? Um canhão soviético para abate de blindados nazistas da Segunda Guerra, cavaleiro? Um lança foguetes israelense de alta precisão? Uma bazuca paquistanesa? NÃO! Porque no seu relatório, Lagarto, você citou possíveis projéteis de pistola 9mm. UMA PORRA DE UMA ARMA DE MÃO!... Foi com a merda de uma pistola que a armadura de Urso foi roubada, Lagarto?

— Eu não sei, senhor Patriarca. — murmurou o loiro, que tinha os olhos alarmados.

Gêmeos respirou fundo cerrando os punhos, e depois de um momento rosnou:

— Ponha-se de pé e me relate exatamente o que você descobriu, Lagarto. AGORA! E SEM RODEIOS!

Imediatamente o cavaleiro de Prata se levantou e aprumou-se antes de começar a falar para ter tempo de tentar se acalmar.

— Meu senhor, como descrevi no relatório, passei cinco dias vasculhando todo o perímetro de guarda que era responsabilidade do Cavaleiro de Bronze de Urso. Nesse tempo colhi depoimentos, informações e também andei atrás de evidências, mas não encontrei nenhuma perturbação que fosse oriunda de Cosmo hostil, seja vindo de alguma deidade ou criatura mítica, mas apenas evidências civis.

— Isso já consta no seu relatório, cavaleiro. Não desperdice o meu tempo e nem abuse da minha paciência de tal forma leviana... Vá direto ao ponto, por obséquio! — disse o Patriarca entredentes, fazendo seu secretario dar um sutil sorriso de escárnio do claro nervosismo do outro.

— Bem... andando pela península Gaspé, nas margens norte do Lago Superior, notei uma clareira em meio à mata fechada. Era pequena e tudo indica que tenha aparecido recentemente, porém não tinha aspecto de ter sido aberta por animais, já que não encontrei rastros ou pegadas que levassem à ela. Parecia mais ter sido aberta devido algum embate que se deu ali, porque algumas árvores foram partidas ao meio, rochas esmagadas, e a terra sob as folhas secas parecia queimada. Quando fui examinar a terra para tentar rastrear algum indício de Cosmo energia, percebi que haviam, há alguns passos da clareira, dois buracos cobertos por folhas, o que pareciam ser dois esconderijos, ou cativeiros, um em cada extremidade do perímetro, e que no máximo caberia um homem em cada. Foi dentro desses buracos que encontrei as cápsulas, possivelmente de calibre 9mm, que anexei ao relatório. Como não sabemos a procedência destes, achei relevante anexa-las ao relatório para que possam ser enviadas para análise laboratorial.

Nessa hora o coração de Gigars saltou dentro do peito. Sua garganta ficou dura e seca, e até a respiração se tornou pesada.

— Gigars, por que eu não tive acesso a esses projeteis? — Gêmeos fez a pergunta fatídica, direcionando o rosto oculto pela máscara ao secretário velhote. — Onde eles estão?

— Eu... eu me adiantei, meu Patriarca, e já os enviei aos peritos.

Gêmeos ainda perdeu dois segundos encarando o secretário até se voltar novamente para Misty.

Gigars suspirou levando a mão à testa para enxugar o suor que brotava frio.

— Prossiga, Lagarto.

— Ao que tudo indica, uma tocaia foi armada no local. Pode ser que o Cavaleiro de Urso tenha sido atraído até aquele ponto, mas não havia ali nenhum indício de sua Cosmo energia.

— Você está me dizendo que um dos meus cavaleiros, treinado aqui, dentro deste Santuário, sob todo o rigor do meu crivo, e forte o suficiente para ser sagrado com uma das lendárias armaduras de Bronze, foi abatido por civis miseráveis armados com pistolas? Quando essas não lhe deveriam fazer nem cócegas?

— Talvez não, Grande Mestre. — ousou dizer o francesinho. Mesmo com um frio na espinha, daria sua opinião sobre o caso e aproveitaria a oportunidade para expor sua perspicácia.

— Talvez não? — inquiriu curioso o geminiano. — Prossiga.

— Presumo que a morte de Urso não se deu de modo fácil, e eles precisaram de um plano B, caso o plano A não desse conta.

— O Plano A? — perguntou o Patriarca, acompanhado de uma expressão curiosa de Gigars que arregalava seu único olho, atento às palavras de Misty.

— O plano A seria matar Urso e lhe roubar a armadura, porém Urso jamais seria morto por simples civis, então o plano B era justamente a intervenção de um cavaleiro, mas sem deixar rastros de Cosmo para que não chegássemos a ele... Seja quem for esse cavaleiro, ou detentor de Cosmo, ele sabe agir sem deixar rastros.

— Um cavaleiro renegado, talvez? — Gêmeos questionou.

— Talvez. — disse Misty.

— Você não encontrou o corpo? — disse Gêmeos incrédulo e irritado.

— Não, senhor Patriarca. Sem corpo, sem pegadas, nada. Apenas as cápsulas.

Um silêncio se deu por breves segundos. O Patriarca parecia ponderar todas as informações quando por fim questionou:

— E quanto à testemunhas?

— Nenhuma testemunha, Grande Mestre. Eu fui até a mina de ouro, que é relativamente próxima à clareira, e lá os trabalhadores não relataram nada de estranho. Fui, por sinal, bem incisivo, tanto com os mineiros quanto com os russos da Vory v Zakone que fiscalizam o local. Esses só estão à par das transações comerciais de ouro mesmo. Quem faz a guarda do local são mercenários que trabalham para eles. Também interroguei um a um e nenhum deles soube dizer nada. Não ouviram tiros, nem sinais de invasão. Tanto o cavaleiro de Urso quanto a armadura de Bronze parecem ter desaparecido da face da Terra. Mas tudo indica que estão na posse desse cavaleiro misterioso que oculta seu Cosmo tão bem quanto a bicha do Afrodite esconde o pau dele.

Um novo silêncio caiu sobre eles, esse constrangedor, incômodo, e que só se desfez depois de longos segundos com o pigarrear forte e engasgado de Gigars, que desconcertado olhou embaraçado para o Patriarca o vendo estático, duro no lugar feito uma estátua de bronze. Aquela informação caiu desconexa e inesperada no assunto, e levou um momento até ele conseguir digeri-la e recuperar o foco.

— Mais decoro, cavaleiro. Isso é um Templo Sagrado, não aquele prostíbulo onde você trabalha... Você ficou cinco dias em missão, Lagarto, perdendo tempo e gastando o dinheiro do meu Santuário, e não me trouxe o principal, a armadura de Bronze de Urso. Sequer tem pistas de onde ela possa estar, e ainda tem a pachorra de me dizer que desconfia que exista um cavaleiro misterioso por trás de seu desaparecimento. Se você desconfia disso, Lagarto, deveria já ter me trazido a identidade desse bosta! Eu não o mandei para lá para me trazer um novo mistério e sim para solucionar o primeiro, SEU INCOMPETENTE!

Com um soco firme no braço do trono, que fez Gigars e Misty sobressaltarem aflitos, aos berros o Patriarca continuou:

— Eu deveria jogar vocês dois no Cabo Sunion!

— Mas por que eu, meu senhor? O que foi que eu fiz? — disse Gigars aos tremores.

— Nada! Você também não faz nada! Ninguém faz coisa alguma nessa merda de lugar! Deveria jogar os dois na prisão mais asquerosa e podre de lá, bem condizente com a falta de talento dos dois, para que passem o resto dos seus dias insignificantes sentindo frio e fome enquanto bebem a própria urina para não morrerem de sede, seus mentecaptos. — levantou-se do trono e apontou para Misty à sua frente. — Você suma da minha frente, Lagarto. Imprestável! Seu lugar é lá, naquele bordel mesmo, porque a única coisa que você deve fazer bem e com certa competência é se deitar com pederastas.

— Com sua licença, Grande Mestre. — disse Misty fazendo uma mesura, pouco se importando com as ofensas, pois que estava muito mais aliviado por ser apenas dispensado e não punido.

Enquanto viam o cavaleiro de Prata se distanciar, Gêmeos voltou-se para o secretário velhote.

— Gigars, trate de dar uma solução imediata para esse problema da armadura de Urso e também do tal cavaleiro misterioso. Exijo saber quem é esse merda.

— Mas, senhor, e se o Lagarto estiver apenas inventando isso para acobertar sua incompetência? — falou Gigars em tom visivelmente aflito. — Não acredito que existe nenhum cavaleiro misterioso.

— Eu te fiz alguma pergunta, Gigars? — disse Gêmeos com tom quase ameno.

— Não, meu senhor.

— Exato. Eu te dei uma ordem. Além de saber quem é esse cavaleiro misterioso, eu quero também que vá, pessoalmente, aos locais onde estão as armaduras de bronze que ainda não foram despertas e interrogue seus guardiões. Quero ter certeza de suas lealdades à mim e ao Santuário. Vá até a Ilha de Adrômeda, até a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, aos Cinco Picos antigos e onde mais existir uma armadura adormecida. Quero uma prova de que seus guardiões são fieis a mim e de que quando surgir um cavaleiro cujo Cosmo as desperte esse servirá ao Santuário com disciplina lealdade cegas.

— S-sim, meu Patriarca. Partirei imediatamente. — dizia sentindo os músculos débeis tremelicarem, enquanto a cabeça trabalhava ágil como nunca. — Com sua licença.

Gigars tinha muito trabalho a fazer, e o tempo, e nem as circunstâncias, pareciam estar a seu favor. Mas antes de partir em missão ainda teria que fazer um telefonema do número secreto de seu gabinete.

Moscou, 20:12pm

Fyodr Raskólnikov Belykh, o mordomo de Camus, não era o homem mais cordial e correto desse mundo, tampouco o de conduta mais elogiável, mas certamente era o mais paciente. Fazia quase uma hora ele estava lá, comportadamente sentado no luxuoso sofá de estofamento com tapeçarias de Beauvais que se harmonizava perfeitamente com as madeiras embelezadas por entalhes dourados, as duas pernas unidas, as mãos sobre os joelhos e os olhos, cinzentos e cansados, voltados para o álbum de fotos aberto sobre as coxas roliças nuas de Afrodite.

Na imensa sala luxuosa da mansão de Camus de Aquário na Rússia, cujas paredes espessas eram todas decoradas com trabalhos de estuque em alto relevo em tons de cobre e dourado, ou pinturas com motivos que alternavam entre o período czarista e a mitologia grega, o cavaleiro de Peixes e o mordomo monossilábico aguardavam o dono da casa enquanto conversavam, bem à sua maneira — uma vez que Afrodite não falava russo, e acreditava-se também que Fyodr não falava grego — vendo algumas fotos.

Fevereiro era um mês frio em Moscou, por isso a grande lareira revestida por mármore branco e decorada com um enorme espelho sobre a consola, ficava sempre acesa, exalando no ar um aroma ardido de madeira queimada que se misturava ao odor floral do produto com o qual os empregados limpavam as tapeçarias de Bruxelas, relíquias do século XVIII, que decoravam as paredes ao fundo do ambiente, onde também ficava um grande piano de carvalho envernizado e alguns vasos de porcelana de Sèvres, peças consideradas das mais nobres obras primas da arte decorativa francesa, datados da década de 1780. Juntamente com o fogo na lareira, graciosas lanternas, embelezadas com festões de pingentes de cristal facetado que lembravam sinos invertidos, presas às paredes iluminavam o ambiente com uma luz amarelo dourado, dando certo aconchego e espantando o frio. Não que esse fosse um problema para o Santo de Peixes, acostumado a baixas temperaturas, e que por isso mesmo trazia as pernas descobertas, mas era para o mordomo de setenta anos.

Um importante elemento da decoração daquela suntuosa construção, presente nos nove quartos, doze banheiros, cozinha, e também nos quatro escritórios e biblioteca, eram as obras de arte, entre telas, afrescos e escultóricos de bronze patinado e mármore escovado que representavam e contavam algumas das histórias da mitologia grega. Essas peças no passado pertenceram a Yuri Yurievich Volkov, antigo Cavaleiro de Aquário e mestre de Camus, e diferente das obras de arte mundialmente famosas roubadas pela Vory v Zakone, que ficavam encarceradas no porão, essas faziam parte da casa, e estavam ali há gerações.

Todo aquele luxo, todo aquele poder, pertenceria a Hyoga no futuro, e isso ao mesmo tempo que tranquilizava também assustava Afrodite, pois que tudo aquilo, cada peça de arte, cada arabesco pintado em ouro nas paredes, cada cortina de veludo ou tapeçaria fina centenária estava ali machada de sangue.

Hyoga herdaria um império de sangue; edificado e sustendo por corrupção, violência, mentiras e morte... Mas que talvez fosse a única esperança de prolongar a vida de Kiki e dar a Mu e à medicina a chance de salva-lo.

Por isso Afrodite estava lá. Dois dias após Kiki retornar ao Santuário para continuar em casa um tratamento que ninguém sabia se era eficaz ou não, enquanto Shaka a cada dia se tornava mais calado e introvertido e Mu perambulava pelo mundo à procura da cura para um mal que ninguém conhecia a origem.

Mesmo com a ausência de Mu no Templo das Bacantes, e o trabalho se acumulando, Afrodite encerrou o expediente na hora do almoço e pegou um voo fretado para Moscou. Havia chegado a poucas horas, mas Camus atrasara-se devido um imprevisto.

— Acha que ele demora muito, Jarbas? — perguntou Afrodite respirando fundo e soltando um ar com um suspiro longo. Folheava as páginas do álbum em seu colo, sorrindo ternamente quando passava por uma foto de Hyoga.

— _Mademoiselle_? — questionou, em francês, o mordomo. Seus olhos cinzentos fitavam curiosos o rosto de brancura ressaltada pelo pó de arroz e os lábios destacados pelo batom num tom de vermelho escuro, quase vinho. Os olhos estavam diferentes. Não pela maquiagem igualmente forte contida neles, kajal e sombra num preto fosco e espesso, mas por ver ali uma melancolia que desconhecia, visto que os olhos da bela "amazona" sempre lhe sorriram, alegres e brilhantes, todas as vezes em que olhava para eles.

Afrodite pousou as mãos de longas unhas esmaltadas em rosa perolado sobre as folhas do álbum e olhou para o rosto enrugado de fisionomia altiva emoldurado pela cortina de veludo vermelho ao fundo.

— Ah... eu me esqueço que você não fala grego, querido. — suspirou fazendo um muxoxo, depois deu de ombros e continuou a folhear o álbum — E o meu coágulo me impede de aprender russo fluente... Acho que é mais que isso, sabe? Deve ser uma espécie de trauma ou vodu. Eu tive muitos problemas com a sua gente, Jarbas...

— _Oui, mademoiselle_.

— Ah! Olha só essa foto! — pousou o indicador da mão direita sobre uma foto de Hyoga em meio as rosas brancas de seu jardim e abriu um largo sorriso — Eu tirei essa foto quando ele me chamou de mãe pela primeira vez. Ah, Dadá! Quanta felicidade eu senti naquele dia...

— _Oui, mademoiselle_. — disse o mordomo piscando os olhos ao olhar para a foto.

— Sabe, Jarbas, querido, ser mãe causou uma mudança muito grande em mim. — enquanto falava folheava as páginas e acariciava as fotos de Hyoga com as pontas dos dedos. — Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem meu loirudinho. Tudo muda de sentido quanto se tem filhos... Você tem filhos, Jarbas? — questionou olhando para ele.

— _Mademoiselle_? — o mordomo ergueu as sobrancelhas volumosas e abaixando a cabeça o devolveu o olhar sério por cima dos óculos de fina armação retangular.

— Filhos? _Hijos_? _Söhne_? _Musuko-tachi_? _Children_? — dizia, com os grandes olhos expressivos arregalados à espera de alguma reação, qualquer que fosse.

Essa veio na forma de um leve aceno negativo de cabeça.

Na verdade Fyodr Raskólnikov Belykh tinha quatro filhos. Dois deles haviam sido mortos por uma facção rival da máfia há muitos anos, um outro era dono de um prostíbulo e contraíra uma doença venérea ainda na mocidade que o levou deste mundo precocemente; o caçula conheceu uma garota do circo e desaparecera no mundo junto dela e da companhia.

Afrodite contraiu os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho e respirou fundo piscando os cílios longos cobertos por grossas camadas de máscara escura, então ergueu a mão e a levou até o rosto do velho homem lhe dando um apertãozinho na bochecha.

— Não fica triste, querido. Você tem o Camy. Para ele você é como um pai. Um pai velho e assalariado, mas um pai. Melhor um pai igual você do que nenhum. — sem aviso inclinou-se para o lado e meteu um beijo estalado na bochecha cheia de vincos do mordomo, que ficou ligeiramente embaraçado.

— _Oui, mademoiselle_. — falou entre pigarreadas e alguns engasgos. O perfume forte de rosas da madame, somado à sua maneira espevitada e espalhafatosa, o punham sempre atrapalhado e um tanto confuso.

Enquanto Fyodr se recompunha do beijo, Afrodite voltava a folhear o álbum, até que chegou em uma sessão onde só haviam fotos de Camus, tiradas de um ângulo em particular.

— Ah! Essas são meus xodós! — disse quase num sussurro. Seus dedos corriam de uma foto a outra acompanhados pelos olhos aquamarines acesos e brilhantes feito duas fogueiras. — Olha como a luz favoreceu nessa aqui! Hum... Esse é o melhor ângulo do Camus, sem dúvida. Dadá, que homem fotogênico!

Com a mão sobre a boca a esconder os lábios murchos e o bigode branco vultoso, Fyodr olhava para as fotos um tanto estarrecido. Eram muitas, e tiradas de diversos lugares e em dezenas de ocasiões distintas, algumas até bem íntimas, porém todas, sem exceção, tiradas do mesmo ângulo.

— Olha essa, Jarbas! Eu tirei essa no Vênus quando fomos sozinhos para lá um dia fazer uma festinha nudista! — riu lembrando-se do dia em que passaram 24 horas juntos sem vestir uma peça sequer de roupas, mas segundos depois o riso morreu quando sentiu o Cosmo de Camus anunciando sua chegada.

Num sobressalto Afrodite fechou o álbum, ajeitou a peruca loira de corte reto até os ombros, escovada com ondas que remetiam aos sofisticados penteados das grandes estrelas do cinema Hollywoodiano, e levantou-se do sofá puxando para baixo a barra do vestido justo em veludo azul marinho. Esse era curtíssimo e pouco adiantou seu esforço.

— Graças a Dadá ele chegou! — disse entregando o álbum ao mordomo. — Depressa, Jarbas, querido, enfia esse álbum naquele buraco na estante da biblioteca que te mostrei. Não deixa ele achar. Entendeu? Enfia no buraco. — fazia um gesto com as mãos para se fazer entender, o que foi o suficiente.

Poucos minutos depois de Fyodr deixar a sala, Camus adentrava esta apressado e em sobressalto enquanto abotoava o paletó do terno grafite e ajeitava a gravata de seda em tom de verde petróleo.

— _Ma Belle_! _Pardon_! — disse num tom que denunciava verdadeiro constrangimento. — Assim que me ligou avisando que viria para cá eu tentei adiantar meus compromissos, mas justamente hoje o dia estava complicado. Andreas está em São Petersburgo fechando umas negociatas e eu precisei lidar pessoalmente com um conflito de facções. Fora aquele delegado de _merde_que ainda está na minha cola..._ Non_ queria ter de executa-lo justamente para _non_ levantar suspeitas, mas pelo que estou vendo _non_ vai ter jeito.

— Não tem problema, _mon amour_. Eu estava aqui batendo um papo com o Jarbas. — disse Afrodite elevando os braços sobre os ombros do aquariano para recebe-lo com um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Ao final do beijo Camus recuou alguns passos ainda segurando nos dedos longos do pisciano, e então correu os olhos avelãs por toda sua exuberante figura. Era extraordinária a forma como ele conseguia transitar entre ambos os gêneros, como conseguia ser viril e másculo ao mesmo tempo que se punha em formas perfeitas de mulher. Como agora, dentro daquele vestido de veludo azul de mangas longas que deixava à mostra somente os ossos salientes da clavícula e as pernas perfeitas de coxas roliças. No pescoço esbelto uma opulenta gargantilha larga de diamantes e safiras escondia o pomo de adão, e no punho da mão direita trazia uma exuberante pulseira com as mesmas gemas. Safiras e diamantes também ornavam seus dedos em delicados anéis de ouro branco, e nos pés os altíssimos saltos finos lhe faziam estar alguns bons centímetros mais distante do chão.

— _Dieu_! Você está deslumbrante! — aproximou-se novamente dele para lhe tomar os lábios mais uma vez e escorregar uma das mãos até as nádegas macias. — Embora eu prefira vê-lo em trajes masculinos ou completamente nu.

Afrodite olhou para ele com um sorriso triste.

— Hum... Você também está um tesão. — fez uma pausa limpando os lábios dele que com os beijos ficaram sujos de batom. — Disse que ia fazer uma reserva em um restaurante grã-fino para podermos conversar, então eu caprichei.

— _Oui_, eu fiz. Naquele na Tverskoy Boulevard que você adora. — falou enquanto beijava o pescoço do sueco e os dedos de sua mão se afundavam no apertado vão entre as nádegas, por cima do tecido de veludo.

— Hmmmm... Camy... é melhor tirar essa mão daí porque eu tô trucada* e se me deixar de pau duro agora vai dar ruim, vai dar muito ruim, e eu vou arrebentar sua cara se der ruim, santa.

Camus riu da afobação dele. Considerou legítima a bronca.

— _Pardon_. Eu _non_ resisti. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele já recolhendo a mão e depois recuando um passo. — Vamos?

— Ai por Dadá, vamos! — disse Afrodite correndo até o sofá onde havia deixado uma bolsa de mão junto de um majestoso e exagerado casaco de pele de animal, os imensos óculos escuros e também um lenço de seda branca com o qual cobriu a cabeça enrolando as pontas em torno do pescoço. — Vamos logo, antes que eu decida ficar em casa e em vez de jantar querer eu ser o jantar.

— _Non_ seria nada mal! — disse sorrindo Camus, e entrelaçando seus dedos aos do sueco seguiram juntos para a garagem onde embarcaram na Ferrari azul turquesa e partiram para o restaurante.

O Cafe Pushkin, na Tverskoy Boulevard, não apenas era o restaurante preferido de Afrodite, mas também o de Camus, por unir o melhor da culinária russa e francesa. Instalado em uma mansão em estilo barroco do século 19, que outrora fora uma majestosa biblioteca, a decoração sóbria era um espetáculo à parte para os olhos, pois que conservara os móveis antigos, raros e valiosos, em madeira escura e trabalhada, incluso as imensas estantes de livros em cujos corredores espalhavam-se as mesas com cadeiras decoradas e toalhas verde oliva. O ambiente à meia luz dava aos salões um tom elegante e sofisticado, além da privacidade que se pedia um jantar romântico.

Quando chegaram, a hostess logo tomou o pesado casaco de Afrodite, já que na Rússia era uma afronta sem tamanho entrar em qualquer restaurante vestindo um casaco, por mais leve que fosse, e depois levou o casal até a mesa reservada na área para fumantes. O perfume da comida sofisticada, somado ao som da harpa e da flauta que tocava em um volume agradável eram uma experiência à parte. Não tivesse ido ali naquela noite para discutir um assunto tão sério quanto triste, Afrodite podia jurar que aquela noite seria perfeita.

Já acomodados, antes de deixa-los a hostess insistiu para que Afrodite lhe entregasse os óculos escuros, mas o pisciano fez questão de ficar com eles. Já era arriscado saírem assim, em público, e bem na toca dos leões, então era melhor não dar mole para o azar.

Logo o garçom veio anotar os pedidos. Camus pediu de entrada uma degustação de caviar e queijos gordurosos para acompanhar uma garrafa de autêntica vodca russa ficaria na mesa. Era assim, consumindo gordura junto da forte bebida, que os russos nem ao menos cambaleavam quando se levantavam da mesa. Afrodite escolheu algo bem menos forte, apenas espumante e crème brûlée de pistache.

Camus estranhou ele ter pedido uma sobremesa, mas em se tratando dos gostos excêntricos de Afrodite achou melhor não contestar.

Na hora que os pedidos chegaram os dois cavaleiros conversavam sobre como Camus podia usar seu poder financeiro e influência para ajudar a salvar a vida de Kiki, e nem a aparência tentadora da comida lhes tirou o foco.

— O menino está tão mal assim, é? — Camus perguntou enquanto dava um gole generoso na vodca — Quando o visitei há dois dias ele parecia apenas abatido, como qualquer criança doente.

Afrodite baixou a cabeça ligeiramente e o fitou por cima das lentes escuras dos óculos.

— Está. E não há nenhuma perspectiva de melhora, porque ninguém sabe o que ele tem. — disse, e a apreensão em sua voz era perceptível. — O Hospital de Atenas já solicitou a compra e renovação da aparelhagem deles, tomógrafos, máquina de ressonância magnética, de cintilografias... que está bem sucateada, porque você sabe que desde que o velho Shion foi engraxar as botas do Hades que o Santuário não aplica nenhuma verba na Ala 5. Agora com aquele Coiso saído do fundo lamacento do Aqueronte então... — suspirou ajeitando os óculos no rosto — Podemos esperar sentados nos nossos calcanhares dançando Vogue.

— Hum... — fez o francês enquanto passava um tanto de caviar vermelho em uma lasca de torrada para levar à boca.

— Camy, você sabe que essas transações são demoradas. O Hospital depende de verba do governo. O Mu estava me falando que a administração já enviou o orçamento ao gabinete do governador, mas a proposta ainda precisa ser deliberada e aprovada, ou seja, isso pode levar semanas, meses... E Kiki não tem esse tempo. O Mu estava pensando em vender algumas joias de ouro que fez para o Shaka e fazer um empréstimo no banco, só que isso não daria nem para o começo. — disse angustiado.

— Bem... — disse o aquariano limpando os dedos no guardanapo sobre seu colo, depois apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e os cruzou, fitando os olhos de Afrodite por detrás das lentes escuras. — Você está me pedindo para comprar os equipamentos para o hospital, _n'est-ce pas_? Certo?

— É. — respondeu com um gesto efusivo de cabeça.

— Bom... Peixinho... isso _non_ é tão simples quanto pensa.

— Mas você pode tornar simples que eu sei... Camy, tem ideia do que o Mu está passando? — diminuiu o tom de voz e inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente sobre a mesa. — Ele está numa corrida desesperada contra o tempo à procura de um milagre, enquanto exames mais precisos poderiam esclarecer melhor o caso e ganhar tempo... Kiki poderia fazer esses exames em outro país, mas ele está tão frágil que os médicos descartaram essa hipótese, pois a locomoção a longas distâncias pode agravar o quadro dele... Além disso, Shaka está tão estranho.

— Shaka sempre foi estranho, _mon amour_.

— É, mas agora ele está mais... Eu não estou gostando nada do rumo que isso tudo está tomando... Eu tô com medo, Camy. — confessou com a voz trêmula e as mãos inquietas a estalarem os dedos finos.

Camus respirou fundo, deu um bom gole em sua bebida e estendeu as mãos para apanhar e segurar as do seu amado peixinho.

— Afrodite, infelizmente existem coisas das quais _non_ temos como impedir. — disse sério — A doença do filho de Mu e do Shaka é uma dessas coisas.

— Não temos como impedir, mas temos como influenciar, temos uma chance de ganhar o tempo que o Mu precisa. — disse aflito o Santo de Peixes. — Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Camus. Você tem! Eu sei que você consegue. Não tem ideia do tormento que aquela família está passando.

— _Oui_, eu tenho sim. Eu faço ideia e entendo perfeitamente o que aquela família está passando. Sabe que eu os respeito e admiro. — fez uma pausa e pensou por alguns segundos. Nesse curto espaço de tempo seus olhos avelãs caminharam pela decoração luxuosa do ambiente, pelas pessoas que estavam no entorno, com suas faces esnobes e roupas sofisticadas, então respirou fundo e voltou a fitar os olhos de Afrodite por trás das lentes. — Você acha que uma doação generosa em Rublos e Euros, arrecadada em um jantar beneficente dado à mais alta classe da sociedade russa, poderia ajudar a aliviar o seu sofrimento e o deles?

Rápido como um relâmpago um sorriso frondoso desabrochou no rosto de Afrodite.

— Eu sabia! — disse entusiasticamente, e na mesma hora soltou as mãos do francês para ligeiramente levantar-se da cadeira e sem sair do lugar inclinar-se sobre a mesa até ele, lhe tomando os lábios num beijo furtivo e afoito. — Eu sabia que não ia cagar no maiô justo agora, _mon amour_. Eu te amo! Te amo!

— Hum... calma lá, senta aí, seu maluco. Está chamando atenção, Afrodite! _Dieu_! — disse baixinho correndo os olhos discretamente para algumas pessoas que os encaravam, enquanto Peixes voltava a se aprumar em sua cadeira. — Eu vou providenciar as máquinas o quanto antes, mas tem que entender que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pode comprar a saúde do pequeno, assim como _non _comprou a segurança de Natássia. — fez uma pausa, e nessa hora sua fisionomia fechou-se numa careta misto de raiva e melancolia. — Farei o que for possível, mas se o estado de Kiki é tão grave assim, precisa estar preparado para o pior.

— Não. Nunca estou preparado para o pior, né Camy. Tanto que quando o pior chega sempre sou o que se fode mais. — enfiou na boca uma colherada de caviar vermelho roubado do prato do francês. — Mas dessa vez tudo vai dar certo... Tenho fé em Dadá e Atena que vai!... Hum... isso é bom... tem gosto de salsicha.

Lá pelas tantas, quando já degustavam o prato principal, caviar de beluga com panquecas de milho e salmão defumado com batatas, e a conversa agora ganhava temas bem menos melancólicos, eis que na mesa ao lado chegaram três dos homens da máfia, dois deles do círculo pessoal de Camus, Josef Antonovitch e Miroslav Abramov, Miro, para os íntimos. Junto deles estava Nicolai Prikityn, um bon-vivant de meia idade que havia ingressado na "família" ainda moço, e que não gozava das virtudes e do magnetismo selvagem exigido àqueles que compunham o alto escalão, por isso era apenas mais um dos tantos membros medíocres, embora sua lealdade cega e determinação o mantivesse sempre perto dos homens de confiança de Camus.

Quando os três avistaram o Vor ali, o cumprimentaram, de longe mesmo, com acenos discretos de cabeça e olhares que diziam somente o essencial, pois que, estando acompanhado, sabiam que o chefe não desejava ser incomodado. Assim, tomaram seus lugares, pediram as entradas ao garçom junto de duas garrafas de vodca russa. Seguiriam a noite bebendo, beliscando petiscos e jogando conversa fora como costumavam fazer, mas a presença da dama misteriosa que acompanhava o Vor era tão forte e instigante que o assunto na mesa não era outro senão ela.

Dono de sentidos bem mais apurados que os de uma pessoa comum, Afrodite logo percebeu que falavam deles, de si e de Camus, pois mesmo sem entender patavinas de russo ouviu quando repetiram várias vezes o nome do namorado.

— Estão falando de você. — cochichou inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

— Hum? — Camus resmungou distraído enquanto servia-se de uma nova dose de vodca para acompanhar a panqueca com caviar.

— Os teletubies. Estão falando de você.

— Quem?

— Os seus leões de chácara, gata. As bonitas aqui na mesa ao lado, seus teletubies. O cabo de guarda-chuva e cabelinho de anjo... O outro eu não conheço, nunca vi... Estão falando de você. Eu ouvi o seu nome... Presta atenção. Tenta ouvir. — sussurrou concentrado.

Na mesa ao lado a conversa entre os três homens seguia descontraída, ainda que falassem em um tom bem baixo, o som suave da harpa e da flauta não era o suficiente para abafar suas vozes.

— **Tem certeza que é ela, Nicolai? Pode ser outra.** — disse Josef, e nessa hora olhou discretamente para o lado, para o rosto da dama que acompanhava o chefe e que estava parcialmente encoberto pelos óculos escuros e pelo lenço de seda que lhe envolvia os cabelos loiros e enrolava-se em torno do pescoço.

— **É ela sim! — **Miro disse com propriedade, também fitando as pernas da moça. **— Essa piranha desgraçada quase fodeu com a minha vida quando me roubou o filho do chefe na entrada da escola, e bem nas minhas fuças. Nunca vou esquecer esse par de pernas, nem do rebolado. **

— **Claro que é ela. ****Eu também r****econheceria aquelas coxas roliças até de olhos fechados!** — disse Nicolai com uma risadinha maliciosa. — **E sente só o perfume! Santa Mãe!... Essa é daquelas vadias que deixam até o seu pau cheiroso.**

Josef deu uma gargalhada enquanto ajeitava a arma em sua cintura para acomodar-se melhor na cadeira de estofado verde oliva.

— **Até a boceta dela deve cheirar rosas!** — continuou Nicolai. — **Ah, cara que delícia!**

Na mesa ao lado:

— O que estão falando? — Afrodite perguntou curioso. — É de você que estão falando, não é?

Camus olhou para ele e tentou conter uma risada, mas não foi capaz.

— _Non_. Estão falando de você. — falou naturalmente, sem se preocupar que por ventura estivesse sendo ouvido, pois falava em grego com o pisciano.

— De mim? — Peixes arregalou os olhos surpreso. — Pelo disfarce de sereia de Dadá! Não me diga que estão desconfiados?

— Ah, estão sim! Estão bem desconfiados! — respondeu Camus, que ainda rindo enfiou um generoso pedaço de salmão defumado na boca. — Estão desconfiados de que sua vagina tem cheiro de rosas.

Afrodite desatinou a rir junto do aquariano, porém de forma discreta.

— Bom, se eu tivesse uma racha com certeza ela teria mesmo cheiro de rosas. Alôca!

Na mesa dos três mafiosos:

— **Eu ouvi dizer que ela é a vadia do Russel Stepanovich!** — falou Josef enquanto acendia um cigarro. — **O casamento deles foi arranjado, isso todo mundo sabe. Mas o Russel é um velho babão eunuco, nunca que ia dar conta de uma puta desse nível.** — novamente fitou a "dama" com um olhar discreto. — **Os homens falam que ela é uma espi****ã**** do Russel, mas eu não acredito não. O chefe não ia se deixar enganar por uma vadia. Se ela fosse espiã ele já teria descoberto e dado a ela o que ela merece.**

Na mesa de Camus e Afrodite:

— Agora estão dizendo que você é uma espiã, e a esposa infiel de um dos meus inimigos, líder de uma facção rival. — disse Camus acendendo um charuto. Depois que deu algumas baforadas, criando uma cortina de fumaça entre eles, deu uma sonora risada — Como eu nunca falo nada sobre você, eles ficam tentando adivinhar quem é a "dama misteriosa" que frequenta a minha casa e a minha cama.

— Nossa... Mas eles são criativos, heim? Essa história chega ser até excitante! — riu Afrodite degustando o espumante.

Enquanto isso, na mesa ao lado:

— **Espiã que nada! É só uma vadia gostosa mesmo.** — disse Nicolai bebendo vodca. — **O velho Russel não dá conta dela então é o chefe que come.**

— **Não acho que o chefe só come. Eles são amantes há anos. Estão juntos pelo menos... uns seis anos?** — disse Josef pensativo. — **Acho que o chefe gosta da vagabunda.**

— **Eu também acho. ****Esses dois já deviam estar de rolo desde aquela época do incidente com o Hyoga, porque o chefe foi embora com ela depois numa boa, além disso, o moleque sabia que estávamos lá, e sabia quem era ela****. ****Desde então ****quase**** nunca ****v****ejo o chefe**** com outra vadia. Acho que é sério. — **disse Miro.

— **Claro que é sério, cara!** — continuou Nicolai efusivo. — **Ouvi dizer que a piranha já até engravidou do chefe. Não uma, mas várias vezes, mas como ele já tem herdeiro não quis mais filhos, ****para não dar briga pela sucessão, ****e mandou ela tirar em todas as vezes. Bancou tudo.**

Na mesa dos cavaleiros de Atena:

— _Dieu_! — Camus encarou Afrodite com os olhos avelãs gélidos e estupefatos.

— O que foi?

— Estão dizendo que você já abortou vários filhos meus, _ma belle_! Que crueldade a sua! — brincou o francês.

Peixes deu uma risada longa e alta.

— O que colocam na cevada da vodca aqui na Rússia, heim?

— _Non_ vai cevada na vodca, _mon amour_.

Na mesa dos mafiosos:

— **Eu ouvi os caras falando isso também.** — disse Josef.

— **Só que para mim o motivo foi outro. **— falou Nicolai, e baixou mais um tanto o tom de voz. — **Para mim o chefe se acovardou. Ficou com medo dos moleques nascerem ruivos e o Russel colocar o país todo atrás da cabeça dele... Ouvi dizer que ela já fez uns sete abortos! **

— **Sete! Mas que piranha!** — disse Miro espantado.

— **É uma vagabunda, mas é uma vagabunda com coxas perfeitas, minha nossa**! — Nicolai deu uma olhadela para o lado, mordendo os lábios enquanto seus olhos fitavam famintos um pedaço nu de pele das pernas de Afrodite cruzadas sob a mesa. — **Isso na minha cama eu deixo toda arregaçada.**

Enquanto Nicolai e Josef riam, Miro bebia vodca e lhes fazia um sinal de reprovação com a cabeça.

— **Vocês são dois idiotas** — disse o loiro. — **Para começar, nunca que vocês iam dar conta de bancar uma dessas aí. Ela é grã-fina. Depois, ****tenho para mim**** que ela ****é ****só uma atriz dessas aí. Aquela lá, famosa, que fez aquele filme que ganhou ****o Oscar****. Por isso ela sempre esconde o rosto, para não ser reconhecida. Ela é famosa e o chefe é o chefe né, pega mal para imagem dela se envolver com criminoso.**

— **É, pode ser.** — concordou Josef. — **Mas acho que ****não é**** atriz****,**** não. Acho que ela é cantora. Faz show Internacional.**

— **Ouvi dizer também que ela é da KGB.** — disse Miro. — **Por isso esconde o rosto.**

— **Esconde o rosto e mostra as coxas. Boa troca! Quem quer ver rosto? Essa puta a****í**** eu me contentaria em ver só de costas, de quatro na minha cama. Se ****ela**** é esposa do Russel, atriz, cantora ou agente da KGB eu não sei, só sei que é uma piranha, tem jeito de piranha, anda como piranha, e deve foder como uma piranha. O chefe tinha que achar uma vadia com mais classe, mais à altura dele e da família, e dar essa puta para gente fazer uma farra.** — Nicolai concluiu com uma sonora risada.

— **Que isso, Nicolai, respeita a vadia do chefe.** — disse Miro com um tonzinho de reprovação.

— **Quem tem que se dar o respeito é essa vagabunda, porra. Tá maluco, ô Miro?** — retrucou Nicolai. — **Desde quando uma puta que anda com as pernas de fora em pleno inverno russo merece respeito?** **Depois um cara de bem pega ela por aí e ainda vai chorar dizendo que foi estupro. Estupro nada, tá mostrando é porque tá pedindo.** — deu um gole generoso na vodca em seu copo e o devolveu à mesa com uma pancada. — **Ainda vou pegar essa piranha e ensinar um pouco de respeito a ela.**

Na mesa de Camus e Afrodite:

A fisionomia de Camus mudou de água para vinho em segundos. O riso e o semblante ameno e divertido deram lugar a uma expressão de aborrecimento profundo, a qual não passou despercebida por Afrodite, que notou a mudança quando olhou nos olhos avelãs do francês e viu neles o aspecto selvagem e frio que conhecia tão bem.

— Camy... _amour_? O que foi? — perguntou preocupado. Por detrás da tênue cortina de fumaça do charuto os olhos de Camus faiscavam selvagens. — Que cara de cafuçu é essa?... Camus!

— Fique aqui, _ma belle_. _Non_ saia da mesa, _s'il vous plaît_. — disse baixo e sério enquanto apagava o charuto no cinzeiro e arrastava a cadeira para trás para se levantar. — Eu já volto.

Sem nada mais dizer Camus caminhou com elegância até a mesa ao lado, enquanto abotoava o blazer do terno calmamente e ajeitava a gravata. Durante o curto percurso pensava nos desaforos ditos por Nicolai, e só de imagina-lo tocando no corpo de Afrodite com suas mãos asquerosas e sua alma imunda, mesmo que a possibilidade de isso acontecer fosse nula, seu gélido sangue fervia de raiva.

Era bom saber que seus homens criavam histórias e teorias sobre a identidade secreta da mulher misteriosa com quem se relacionava, pois quanto mais distante a imaginação deles fosse da realidade, melhor seria para a segurança de Afrodite e de Hyoga, mas não podia permitir que desrespeitassem Peixes daquele modo, afinal ele era a "vadia" do chefe, e iria fazê-los se lembrarem disso.

Quando chegou à mesa dos mafiosos todos eles se silenciaram de imediato. Seus olhos apreensivos conferiam hirtos o olhar do Vor, o qual tinha um aspecto feroz, apesar do rosto inexpressivo. Camus então puxou a única cadeira que estava vaga, ao lado de Nicolai, e sentou-se.

Encarando Josef e Miro nos olhos, Aquário esticou o braço direito para o lado e pousou a mão forte sobre a nuca de Nicolai, dando um leve apertão camarada.

— **Estão apreciando o jantar?** — indagou com a fisionomia ainda isenta de qualquer expressão.

— **S-sim, chefe.** — responderam em uníssono Josef e Miroslav. Ambos sentiam um leve tremor nos músculos e uma secura desértica na boca.

— **Excelente!** — disse o francês, depois virou o rosto para o homem a seu lado e o encarou nos olhos. Lentamente começou a massagear a nuca dele. **— E você, Nicolai? Como está sua refeição?**

— **Está... perfeita, chefe.** — respondeu sentindo o corpo, a nuca e os ombros formigarem ligeiramente.

— **Ótimo! É bom que aproveitou sua refeição, porque foi a última, Nicolai. **

— **O... o... qu****ê****?** — murmurou o homem, com extrema dificuldade em articular as palavras, pois que sentia a língua formigar, dura e fria, ao mesmo tempo que experimentava uma leve sensação de entorpecimento.

À frente deles, Josef e Miroslav observavam calados, angustiados, com uma lividez terrível nos rostos.

— **Você vai morrer, Nicolai.** — disse Camus calmamente, próximo ao ouvido do homem que não reagia, mas em volume alto o suficiente para os dois outros capangas também ouvirem. — **Vai morrer por ter falado demais, e o que ****não**** devia.**

— **Che... che... fe...**

Junto dos murmúrios gaguejados uma dor excruciante fez o homem na mesa cerrar fortemente os dentes e gemer baixinho. Alucinado de terror, tentava puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, mas esses estavam paralisados, o ar não entrava, mas ele estranhamente também não colapsava convulso. As pontas dos dedos sobre a mesa doíam como se a pele fosse arrancada ou queimada por labaredas invisíveis. Os tornozelos pareciam torcidos em espiral, tamanha a dor que sentia irradiar deles. Os olhos, arregalados como se estivesse olhando para um fantasma, lacrimejavam. O coração sofria uma forte martelada.

Ainda com a mão na nuca de Nicolai, agora Camus fitava os olhos terrificados dos outros dois homens na mesa.

— **Minha vida pessoal ****não**** é da conta de nenhum de vocês. Fui claro?** — disse.

— **S-sim, chefe.** — respondeu primeiro Josef.

— **Com certeza, chefe! Mais claro impossível!** — falou Miro.

— **É normal terem curiosidade, normal especularem, criarem boatos a respeito da dama que me acompanha, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, vou tolerar que a desrespeitem! E se eu desconfiar que qualquer um de vocês esteja pensando em abordá-la para descobrir sua identidade, ou para assedia-la de alguma forma, sequer para chegar perto dela, é isso que vai acontecer.**

Quando Camus disse isso, Josef e Miro imediatamente desviaram os olhos do rosto do Vor e olharam, atônitos, para a face de Nicolai, então um horror profundo os tomou de assalto. De suas bocas entreabertas o hálito quente saia forte, ofegante, e se condensava em choque com o ar frio que os envolvia. Sentiam-se sufocar de medo, paralisados por um terror que jamais cogitaram conhecer, pois que na máfia estavam acostumados a todo tipo de violência e atrocidade e nada mais os surpreendia.

Mas aquilo era diferente.

À frente deles Nicolai tinha o rosto tomado por uma brancura sobrenatural. Os lábios, abertos e moles, exibiam uma coloração roxa escura, e de um dos olhos, esbugalhados e afundados atrás das pálpebras, uma lágrima escorreu furtiva, mas esta nem chegou a atingir as bochechas duras; tornou-se um cristal de gelo que se desfez em pó em contato com o ar.

— **Santa Mãe de Deus!** — exclamou Josef, duro e trêmulo na cadeira.

Miro mal conseguia respirar. Quiçá dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Camus então retirou a mão da nuca de Nicolai. O corpo tombou sobre a mesa e a cabeça se chocou contra o prato com uma pancada forte. Estava alguns quilos mais pesado devido o sangue ter se solidificado nas veias.

Tranquilamente, o Santo de Aquário esticou o braço e apanhou um cigarro da cigarreira de ouro de Josef. O acendeu, tragou profundo e lento, e antes de soltar a fumaça encostou as costas na cadeira e cruzou as pernas, acomodando-se confortavelmente. Olhou para os rostos aterrorizados dos dois homens por um momento, depois, para completo horror de ambos, levou a mão até a boca aberta de Nicolai, que tinha a cabeça virada para seu lado, enfiou os dedos na cavidade congelada e lhe arrancou a língua com um puxão. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e enfiou o pedaço cristalizado de gelo dentro do copo de vodca de Josef.

— **Prestem atenção, porque vou falar só uma vez.** — disse, agora os encarando com fúria assassina. — **Isso é o que vai acontecer com o próximo filho da puta que chamar de vadia, piranha ou puta, a dama que me acompanha. Qualquer insinuação sobre querer fodê-la ou tê-la em vossas camas será punida do mesmo jeito. Essa mulher não é para o bico sarnento de vocês. Eu fui claro?**

— **Pela misericórdia, chefe!** — disse Miro batendo o queixo de frio.

— **Foi... claro... chefe. Bem claro.** — falou Josef.

— **Ótimo.** — disse Camus apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro e se levantando. A temperatura em torno deles aos poucos voltava ao normal. —** Livrem-se desse ****pedaço de merda****antes que alguém desconfie que ele está morto.** — deu-lhe as costas e voltou à sua mesa.

Ainda alarmados e completamente aterrorizados, os dois mafiosos trocaram olhares entre si e depois olharam discretamente para Afrodite, que lhes acenou graciosamente, balançando no ar os dedinhos cheios de anéis, quando percebeu que olhavam para si.

Na mesma hora ambos baixaram as cabeças e disfarçaram.

— **Caralho, Miro, e agora? O Nico está morto, porra!** — disse Josef com a voz ainda trêmula.

— **Agora a gente tem que tirar esse merda daqui. Santa Mãe!** — esfregou o rosto nervoso.

— **Tirar como? O cretino tá congelado, caralho! **

— **Merda! Eu falei para vocês não ficarem falando da mulher do chefe.**

— E**ssa puta! A culpa é dela... Que frio, porra! ****Odeio quando o chefe dá uma de Subzero, porra do caralho! **— Josef esfregou a testa. — **Tô me tremendo todo. E eu acho que caguei nas calça, Miro. Porra!**

— **Cala a boca, idiota! Quer virar sorvete também?... A gente tem que tirar o Nico daqui.**

— **Como, merda? Ele deve tá duro igual frango congelado.**

— **Acho que não. Olha para o seu copo**. — apontou o copo onde estava a língua de Nicolai, e esta estava totalmente descongelada, afundada no meio da vodca.

— **Jesus Cristo!** — exclamou assustado, e rapidamente colocou a mão sobre o copo olhando para os lados, atento se alguém olhava para eles. — **Mãe Santíssima!**

— **Josef... o chefe é feiticeiro**.

— **Cavaleiro, ****seu**** idiota. **

— **Que seja... O feitiço dele congelou o Nico, mas já foi tirado. Olha só.** — apontou para o cadáver debruçado sobre a mesa. Embora ainda exibisse uma palidez de morte, seu aspecto estava bem mais próximo do normal. — **A gente pede a conta e dizemos que ele desmaiou de bêbado. **

— **Certo... certo. Pode dar certo.**

O plano correu bem. Miro e Josef disseram ao garçom que haviam tido um acidente ali na mesa, um desarranjo intestinal que acometeu os três, e que o amigo desmaiado estava muito bêbado, por isso precisariam de ajuda para sair pelos fundos sem incomodar ninguém. Alegaram ser culpa da comida o desarranjo, por isso a administração do restaurante não botou barreiras em facilitar a saída dos três.

Do lado de fora, seguraram Nicolai pelos braços, um de cada lado, e seguiram pela rua até o carro de Miro, onde colocaram o amigo "desmaiado" no banco de trás, depois entraram no veículo, ascenderam um cigarro cada um e arrancaram acelerado, prontos para desovar o corpo em algum fim de mundo, aliviados por ninguém ter notado que o defunto era de fato um defunto.

Certamente a morte de Nicolai contribuiria para alimentar a fama de Vor cruel, violento e implacável de Camus. A Vory v Zakone respeitava Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, o antigo Vor, com disciplina e lealdade cegas, mas a Camus eles temiam!

E assim, cada vez mais o Santo de Aquário conquistava o respeito daquela facção através do medo e do poder.

No restaurante, de volta à mesa de Camus e Afrodite, enquanto bebericava o espumante, Peixes olhava para Aquário o vendo degustar tranquilamente o caviar de beluga. Era incrível como Camus conseguia manter-se sereno e impassível diante de situações de extremo stress; mesmo após ter acabado de matar um se seus próprios homens congelando seus órgãos internos de maneira lenta e extremamente dolorosa.

Percebendo que o namorado o encarava calado, e pensando que ele estivesse reprovando sua atitude extrema, Camus olhou para ele e disse-lhe tranquilamente:

— _Non_ me olha com essa cara, _mon amour_. Ele mereceu morrer. Há tempos eu já vinha questionando sua lealdade. Ele só me deu um motivo... O recado foi dado. Agora vão pensar duas vezes antes de cobiçar o que é meu, antes de pensarem em me faltarem com o respeito. O cretino estava cobiçando suas coxas, fantasiando com você na cama dele. — jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás dos ombros num gesto caricato, quase afeminado, que tirou uma risadinha de Afrodite.

— Eu sei, Camy.

— Imagina só! Querer você na cama dele. Humpf... Ele _non_ saberia nem o que fazer com um homem como você na cama dele, aquele ridículo. Também estava questionando minha honra, falando absurdos sobre eu ser covarde... Isso é a máfia, Afrodite. Se eu permitir que eles coloquem em xeque a minha honra, minha masculinidade e capacidade de liderança, eles me dão um golpe, matam a mim, matam Hyoga, e _non_ sobra nem cadáver para contar história. — fez uma pausa e suspirou irritado. Aquele incidente trouxera à tona antigos temores e preocupações — Se eles falam absurdos de você acreditando ser uma mulher elegante e refinada, imagina o que fariam se soubessem que você é homem? E ex-garoto de programa?

— Cavaleiro de Ouro, meu bem. Olha o babado. — disse Afrodite.

— E você acha que eles ligam para isso? Que respeitam isso?... É por isso que precisamos continuar com a farsa por mais um tempo, e é por isso que preciso treinar Hyoga, torna-lo um cavaleiro o quanto antes. Se algo acontecer comigo e com você ele precisa saber se defender sozinho e...

Camus só parou de falar quando Afrodite esticou o braço e lhe alcançou a mão sobre a mesa, cruzando seus dedos com os dele e dando um leve apertão.

— Ei... mafioso malvado, está tudo bem. Se acalme. — disse com voz doce e amena. — Eu sei que o cafuçu suíno mereceu.

Aquário suspirou.

— _Non_ queria estragar nosso jantar, sinto muito.

— Não estragou nada... Ao contrário. Me deixou com um puta tesão. — mordeu os lábios vermelhos insinuante. — Eu fico louco quando te vejo assim, bravo, descontrolado, bruto, assassino... Você fica tão macho e gostoso quando perde o controle... Camy, vamos para um motel?

— O que?

— Vamos trepar num motel bem caro em homenagem ao Nicolai?

Camus o contemplou por um momento, indignado com a proposta, e então baixou a cabeça e riu.

— Você é um desmiolado sem juízo nenhum, Afrodite. Olha a _merde_ que você fala... Eu acabei de matar um dos meus homens! Quem fica com tesão numa situação como essa?

— Eu.

— _Mon Dieu_! — Camus mordeu os lábios e buscou o garçom com os olhos. Rapidamente lhe fez um gesto pedindo a conta.

Peixes sorriu em êxtase, ainda que lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo, estivesse também deveras assustado.

Afrodite nunca estivera tão próximo e envolvido com a Vory v Zakone como nos últimos anos, desde que Camus se tornou Vor, desde que tornara-se a "mãe" de Hyoga; mas principalmente desde que assumira o posto de mulher do chefe.

Mesmo fora do olho do furacão, oculto pelo disfarce, apenas como expectador, Peixes já se dera conta do quão grande, poderosa e perigosa era a máfia russa. Um universo nocivo no qual se vivia pisando em ovos, e o qual Camus regia com punhos de aço, erguendo um império sustentado pelo medo.

Se arrepiou todo, e sentiu um medo terrível quando Camus mencionou Hyoga e o que a máfia faria com ele caso não enxergassem em Camus um líder adequado, forte e honrado.

Realmente eles levavam uma vida bem complicada. A sensação era de estar constantemente sentado sobre uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir a qualquer movimento. De novo.

**Negrito** – traduzido do russo

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Estar de truque** – esconder o pênis com fita adesiva.


	13. Moscou 40 Graus

************************* Cap 13 ****Moscou 40 Graus *****************************

Moscou – 09:00pm

Na suíte presidencial, a mais cara do luxuoso Four Seasons Hotel, no centro de Moscou, a pouquíssimos minutos a pé da Praça Vermelha, dois homens se engalfinhavam enquanto trocavam beijos lascivos, chupões raivosos e amassos, e tão urgente era o desejo de ambos que esbarravam nos móveis de madeira de ébano, os arrastando do lugar e derrubando eventuais objetos sobre eles. Estavam completamente rendidos à luxuria e à necessidade da paixão.

Mal haviam entrado no quarto, Camus trancou a porta e imediatamente em seguida jogou todo o peso de seu corpo forte contra o de Afrodite, o empurrando contra a parede do corredor iluminado por uma luz quente, e sem o menor pudor lhe meteu a mão por debaixo da saia do vestido de veludo azul, rasgando com um puxão a meia de seda que ele usava para disfarçar os contornos dos músculos das pernas perfeitas. Enfiou os dedos pelo rasgo aberto até suas nádegas e puxou o elástico da calcinha de rendas.

— Tira isso. — sussurrou beijando-lhe o pescoço e mordendo a pontinha da orelha.

Enlouquecido, de tesão e desconforto, Afrodite levou a mão até a dele e lhe cravou as unhas no punho, enquanto mordia forte o pescoço do aquariano.

— Ai... espera... não dá para tirar assim no pelo não, lôca! — disse respirando com dificuldade. Seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o desejo de estar unido ao francês. — Machuca... Tem que ser com jeitinho. — referia-se à fita adesiva que usava para comprimir o pênis, que excitado e rijo como estava latejava dolorido.

Sem perder tempo Peixes soltou o punho de Camus, que recuou alguns passos desabotoando apressado o blazer, depois rapidamente livrou-se dos scarpins de salto altíssimo, os chutando para o ar ao mesmo tempo em que também lançava para longe o pesado casaco de pele e a peruca loira. Usou as mãos para pentear e depois bater os longos fios azul piscina revoltos, em seguida, com uma corrida afoita até a enorme cama no centro do aposento, jogou-se de costas sobre os lençóis brancos limpíssimos e levantou ambas as pernas para o ar, desenrolando a meia de seda até retira-las e joga-las para longe. De pé novamente, e com os olhos faiscantes de desejo fixos aos de Camus, abaixou lentamente a calcinha de renda até os tornozelos, e quando a retirou jogou-a na direção dele, que apanhou a peça no ar e imediatamente a levou ao rosto para inalar profundamente seu perfume.

— O que aqueles cretinos _non_ dariam para sentir esse cheiro! — disse Aquário fechando os olhos. Um sorriso sacana e cheio de deboche desenhou-se nos lábios finos.

Com as mãos por debaixo da saia do vestido, sentindo-se estremecer e arrepiar por inteiro ao ser observado com tamanha lascívia por aquele par de olhos avelãs selvagens, lentamente Afrodite livrou-se da fita adesiva fazendo uma careta, misto de tesão e dor. Com uma mão ergueu a saia, expondo-se ao bel prazer do aquariano, e com a outra massageava a própria ereção vigorosa.

— Vem cá. — sussurrou sedutor mordendo os lábios. — Você quer o meu pau?

— _Oui_. Eu quero. — respondeu o francês, ainda segurando a calcinha próximo a seu rosto.

Camus caminhou lento e inebriado pela luxúria até ele, e quando chegou bem perto Afrodite lhe tomou a mão e a colocou em seu pênis, ditando a cadência da masturbação. Enquanto Camus lhe masturbava, voltou a atacar a boca ofegante dele com beijos quase violentos. Ao mesmo tempo lhe retirou a camisa, desafivelou o cinto e baixou suas calças até abaixo das nádegas, onde deu um forte apertão.

— Coloca ela. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do aquariano, que sentiu de imediato a pele arrepiar. — Eu quero foder você com ela, Camus.

— Você quer foder o Vor da máfia russa, Afrodite? — Camus respondeu com um risinho debochado e numa indagação retórica cheia de malícia.

— Quero, não. Eu vou foder o Vor da máfia russa! — sussurrou escorregando os dedos pelo vão entre as nádegas do francês, introduzindo a pontinha do indicador em sua intimidade. — Porque é disso que ele gosta, não é? De um pau grande e duro enterrado dentro dele.

Com um gemido despudorado e o peito ardendo em desejo latente, Camus soltou o pênis do namorado para levar a mão até seu queixo e segura-lo com força, olhando bem fundo naqueles olhos aquamarines hipnotizantes.

— Seu puto safado... — disse lhe tomando os lábios com um beijo sedento, forte, para depois voltar a olhar nos olhos dele com a firmeza de um predador. — Quem pensa que eu sou para me pedir uma coisa vil dessa? Usar essa sua calcinha vagabunda.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam lascivos.

— Você é uma vadia, Camus! — ele respondeu lambendo os lábios quentes e ofegantes do aquariano. — É a vadia do chefe! Um viado safado que geme e rebola a bunda dentro de uma calcinha vagabunda só para mim.

Camus encarou o pisciano com um sorriso perigoso, até que de repente afastou-se dele e com um empurrão o lançou sobre a cama. "Afrodite é mesmo uma criatura que adora flertar com o perigo, maldito!", pensou Camus, enquanto livrava-se da calça. Era muita presunção daquele pisciano sem juízo achar que aceitaria transar com ele usando aquela calcinha infame enquanto era chamado de vadia, de viado...

Com esses pensamentos a fervilharem na cabeça, e o coração aos saltos, Camus ficou nu, diante dos olhos vidrados de Peixes, então lentamente vestiu a calcinha, pois que eram justamente os abusos de Afrodite que o desarmavam, o deixavam à sua mercê. Os abusos um com o outro eram os pilares daquele relacionamento peculiar.

Quando subiu a peça até os quadris, com certa dificuldade, já que ela era dois números menores do que as cuecas que habitualmente usava e, por isso, enterrava-se em suas nádegas, praticamente desaparecendo, enquanto na frente lhe comprimia o pênis, o qual pelejou para ajeitar para um dos lados, olhou para Afrodite e o viu totalmente nu, usando apenas a gargantilha de diamantes e safiras. O corpo, embora magro e distante do que era antes do disfarce necessário, continuava másculo e viril. Sua beleza única, intocada pelo tempo. Perfeito!

— Eu disse que o ridículo do Nicolai _non_ saberia o que fazer com um homem como você na cama dele... — disse Camus num tom obscenamente pervertido, e pondo-se de quatro sobre o colchão engatinhou feito um felino perigoso até Afrodite, porém quando estava a dois palmos dele desviou a rota e seguiu engatinhando até a cabeceira da cama, lhe dando as costas e uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda no tecido de rendas da calcinha. — Nenhum daqueles idiotas têm ideia de como satisfazer um viado depravado e insaciável como você, _ma belle_!

— Aaah, sim, seu miserável gostoso!... Aqueles cafuçus não têm ideia, tampouco capacidade, para me satisfazer! — disse Peixes mordendo os lábios. Seus olhos de pupilas dilatadas de desejo passeavam pelas nádegas do aquariano, concentrados no ponto onde a renda era engolida pela carne farta e macia. — Rebola essa bunda, vai, seu puto. Rebola. Quero ver.

— Nenhum deles conseguiria ser tão baixo e pervertido do jeito que você gosta. — sussurrou o aquariano olhando para o sueco por cima dos ombros enquanto rebolava displicentemente.

— Não, nenhum deles... O único homem dessa merda dessa máfia que consegue me satisfazer é o chefe dela! — disse Afrodite arrastando-se até Camus, então meteu o rosto entre suas nádegas, mordeu a renda enfiada nelas e puxou para o lado, um tanto que lhe possibilitasse enfiar a língua por baixo do tecido.

— Aaaaah... Aphrodite... — Aquário gemeu languido ao contato da língua dura e molhada do pisciano com sua intimidade, empinou-se mais, fechando as mãos fortemente nos lençóis. — Hmmm... Fode a porra da vadia do chefe deles, então, _mon amour_, porque o Vor dessa porra de máfia está louco para ser fodido!

Sem dizer nada, e terrivelmente excitado para demais preliminares, o Santo de Peixes usou a própria saliva para lubrificar o aquariano, colocou-se de joelhos atrás dele, manteve a calcinha apenas afastada para o lado e o penetrou, lento, porém com uma só arremetida, delirando ao sentir os músculos do francês se contraírem com um espasmo de prazer quando, então, se enterrou por completo dentro dele. No momento seguinte debruçou sobre suas costas largas e ali salpicou beijos molhados e mordidas afoitas na pele alva.

— Hmmm... _Qui est ma salope_? (Quem é a minha vadia?) — Afrodite sussurrou esfregando o queixo e os lábios nas costas de Camus, manchando a ambos com seu batom vermelho bordô.

— _C'est moi_! (Sou eu.) — Camus respondeu aos gemidos, sentindo Peixes erguer o tronco e lhe segurar a cintura com força enquanto recuava o quadril para trás, retirando-se quase que por completo de dentro de si.

— _Qui est la chienne de Vory v Zakone_? (Quem é a cadela da Vory v Zakone?) — perguntou Afrodite, e depois arremeteu-se novamente para dentro dele, agora com velocidade e força.

Camus gemeu alto, rouco, sem pudor. Com o tranco teria batido a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, mas Afrodite o segurava firme, e não o deixou sair do lugar.

— _C'est moi_! (Sou eu.)

— Aaaaaaaaaah, _oui, salope! Tu es la vilaine princesse de papa._ (Sim, vadia. Você é a princesa safada do papai.

— _Oui je suis_!

— A vadia que manda em todos aqueles suínos de merda... Hmmm... O viado com o rabo mais apertado e gostoso desse mundo... Aaaahh... Camus... — gemia o pisciano, que entre uma estocada forte e outra dava um tapa estalado nas nádegas do francês. — Vai... geme para mim... geme para eu ver o quanto você gosta de dar para mim, Camus.

E Camus gemeu. Alto, displicente, imoral. Gemeu como no passado tinha ouvido Afrodite gemer tantas e tantas vezes quando passava, na calada da noite, por sua janela na Casa de Peixes.

O ritmo do sexo era frenético. A paixão e a libido em ebulição de ambos fazia chacoalhar a cama e sua estrutura se chocar contra a parede. E embora eles soubessem que todos os quartos daquele hotel possuíam isolamento acústico, também sabiam que quem passasse pelo corredor poderia ouvi-los, mas eles não se importavam. O perigo apenas os excitava ainda mais.

Vez ou outra, quando Afrodite lhe soltava os cabelos ruivos ou lhe permitia erguer minimamente a cabeça, quando não a estava forçando contra o travesseiro, Camus olhava para a janela lateral do quarto onde, através de um vão na cortina aberta, ele conseguia ver os domos coloridos da Catedral de São Basílio. Nesses momentos seu peito ardia, seus joelhos tremiam e os tapas de Afrodite em sua bunda lhe causavam ainda mais frenesi. E pensar que ali perto ficava a sede secreta da Vory v Zakone, o restaurante no edifício Leningradskaya. Se os homens da máfia soubessem que o chefe deles estava a poucos quilômetros dali, de quatro e de calcinha de rendas, enquanto era fodido por outro homem... Se eles o vissem assim...

Além do perigo, a humilhação e a depravação excitavam Camus. E ele simplesmente não podia, e não queria, lutar contra esses desejos. Ao contrário, ao em vez de tentar livrar-se deles, ele rebolava o traseiro dizendo uma infinidade de obscenidades chulas e pervertidas em sua língua materna enquanto Afrodite lhe penetrava com o vigor e agilidade de um atleta de elite.

Depois de incontáveis minutos nesse mesmo ritmo, Peixes tombou o corpo para trás puxando Aquário consigo, pela cintura, sem sair de dentro dele e o fazendo sentar-se por sobre seu colo. Agora deitado entre os lençóis tinha uma visão excitante e privilegiada de Camus de costas, e podia vê-lo cavalgar seu pênis enquanto lhe apertava as nádegas fartas espremidas pela calcinha, que de tão apertada estava a ponto de estourar.

A cada arremetida mais profunda Aquário gemia alto e contorcia-se todo, enlouquecido de prazer. Vez ou outra Afrodite erguia o tronco e lhe mordia as costas suadas enquanto corria as mãos por sua barriga até desce-las ao pênis e estimula-lo no mesmo ritmo acelerado que imprimia à cavalgada, então nessas horas, com o sexo turgido e úmido do ruivo nas mãos, lhe mandava acelerar os movimentos, lhe ordenava que rebolasse com mais vigor, que gemesse mais alto, que lhe mostrasse o quanto estava gostando de ser tomado por ele, e Camus, como o bom amante e "vadia safada" que era, obedecia sem pestanejar.

— Aaaaah... Aphrodite!... Aaaah... — clamava alto o francês, sentindo os choques que denunciavam o prelúdio do orgasmo e que faziam seu corpo todo sacolejar.

— Goza, Camus... vai _mon amour_... eu tô quase lá... — Afrodite só não gritava porque estava quase sem fôlego, mas seu tom de voz era alto o suficiente para fazer Camus tremer de tesão e apreensão ao mesmo tempo, o que foi o ápice para ele.

O orgasmo intenso fez Camus contrair as pernas e tombar a cabeça para trás, sobre o ombro de Afrodite, que delirante sentiu o sêmen quente lhe molhar a mão junto do tecido de renda da calcinha. Com mais algumas arremetidas fortes o pisciano também chegou ao orgasmo, e enquanto preenchia o francês com seu prazer lhe rasgou a calcinha a deixando em farrapos. Jogou as tiras de renda para o ar antes de jogar-se a si mesmo de costas no colchão puxando Aquário consigo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, gozando daquela deliciosa letargia ainda unidos, até que, com o folego já mais recuperado, Camus rolou para o lado e deitou-se ao lado dele, com a cabeça sobre seu peito esguio.

— _Dieu_... Como eu precisava disso. Como eu precisava de você, Afrodite. — suspirou fechando os olhos, sentindo as unhas do sueco arranharem levemente sua nuca molhada pelo suor.

— E eu de você, _mon amour_. Ainda mais nessa fase malassombrada da minha vida. — confessou, depois beijou delicadamente a testa suada do aquariano, que em seguida levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Está falando do pequeno Kiki, _non_ é?

Afrodite respondeu com um aceno positivo.

— _Non_ fica assim. _Non_ gosto de vê-lo triste. Vai dar tudo certo. — disse Camus enquanto lhe beliscava um dos mamilos, puxando e torcendo a pontinha entre seus dedos. — Amanhã mesmo vou fazer alguns contatos com uns políticos daqui que têm o rabo preso com a Vory e providenciar o equipamento que o Hospital de Atenas precisa. Vou mandar o Andreas organizar o jantar beneficente para o próximo final de semana já. Em poucos dias tudo que me pediu será entregue na Ala 5.

Peixes olhou para ele e lhe acariciou o rosto sardento e corado.

— Nossa, quando você fala assim me dá um tesão, sabia? Mandão. O todo poderoso Camus!

Camus riu. Que outra reação ele poderia ter?

— Tudo nessa vida te dá tesão, _mon amour_. — disse, e voltando a baixar a cabeça beijou e lambeu o mamilo rosado.

— Tudo que venha de você me dá tesão. — disse Peixes com um suspiro. — Hum... já pensou, Camy, qual seria a cara dos seus Teletubies se vissem o que rolou aqui hoje? O que eles fariam se descobrissem que a vadia do chefe deles gosta de pau?

Camus ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez para olhar para Afrodite, e depois de um momento encarando seus olhos brilhantes ambos deram uma longa e deliciosa gargalhada.

Star Hill, Grécia, 04:20am

No topo do monte Meteora, mergulhado no breu absoluto da noite, despontava o observatório milenar talhado em pedra calcária. De seu interior escapava por uma única janela o brilho parco das chamas das 5 velas presas ao castiçal pousado sobre a mesa de mármore. Era sobre esta que mais um rolo de tecido de linho grosso e amarelado cheirando a mofo — o que denunciava suas muitas décadas de existência — era esticado sem nenhuma gentileza pelas mãos fortes e nervosas. Os olhos insones corriam atentos pelo mapa de cartografia estelar, porém confusos, já que nem mesmo seu antigo dono, por vezes, sabia o que buscava neles. E como este outrora fizera tantas vezes, ele também o abandonou, frustrado, desviando o olhar sem esperanças para a janela solitária aberta, de onde o sopro frio do ar das elevadas altitudes entrava fazendo esvoaçar lhe os longos cabelos negros e gelar a pele do rosto pálido e atormentado de olheiras fundas. Aproximando-se do beiral da janela, ele olhou para cima, para o firmamento e seu extraordinário véu escuro bordado por milhões de diamantes, enquanto perdido tentava entender as mensagens ali ocultas.

Em vão.

Junto do silêncio das estrelas, a voz de Geisty de Serpente se repetia em sua mente, como um mantra agourento a torturar lhe a alma:

"Como acha que irá traçar qualquer estratégia de batalha para a próxima Guerra Santa, que por sinal está aí, batendo à nossa porta, sem a porra de um ferreiro celestial para consertar as sagradas armaduras? ... O Mu é o único ferreiro celestial vivo nesse mundo, e Kiki, além de filho dele, é seu aprendiz e herdeiro. Herdeiro da armadura de Áries e futuro ferreiro celestial. Só Kiki é apto a esse ofício."

— Não! Não é possível! — deixou o pensamento desesperado escapar-lhe pela boca num tom furioso, e com semelhante ímpeto chutou o tripé do antigo telescópio enquanto empurrava para o chão empoeirado todos os mapas que se amontoavam sobre a mesa de mármore. — Tem que existir mais deles. Tem que haver mais desses malditos lemurianos nesse mundo! Maldição!... Esse moleque teve que nascer de alguém...

Desesperado, e tomado pelo descontrole, caminhou a passos largos até a estante ao fundo do cômodo, a qual estava parcialmente encoberta pela escuridão e a poeira. Escolheu, aleatoriamente, um dos livros empoeirados de capa dura, encapado em couro em tom terroso, e seguiu até a mesa para depois, afoito, folheá-lo próximo à luz quente das velas no castiçal.

Mais uma vez sua busca não teve sucesso.

— Shion, seu velho decrépito desgraçado! Onde você guardou as informações? ONDE?! Onde a sua gente se esconde? — vociferou odioso, e de modo truculento atirou o livro na lareira que há décadas não sentia o calor do fogo, como deixava claro os tocos de madeira torrados e a fuligem que se acumulava junto das teias de aranha ao fundo.

Exausto, o Grande Mestre soltou todo o peso do corpo sobre a cadeira de madeira espessa ao lado da estante, e com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas esfregou o rosto que suava frio, em angustia, para depois entrelaçar os dedos nos fios negros de seus cabelos. Sentia uma terrível cefaleia, que mais parecia querer lhe partir o crânio em dois, de dentro para fora, e abatido, devido à dor e à angústia, procurava organizar os pensamentos. Mas estes não pareciam querer lhe dar trégua, pois que era desesperador considerar que, depois de anos de esforço desmedido e estratégias traçadas minuciosamente, seus planos para a tomada absoluta do poder pudessem ir por água abaixo devido um detalhe tão banal.

Como pôde não considerar isso antes? Quando foi que se tornou tão ingênuo e negligente? Um exército forte não existe sem poderio bélico, da mesma maneira que um exército de Santos não existe sem um ferreiro celestial.

— Merda! — rosnou com ódio.

Estava tão habituado à competência genuína de Mu que não se atentara ao fato de que um dia ele poderia lhe faltar, já que Áries poderia cair em combate; além de ferreiro ele também era um cavaleiro de Ouro. O filho seria seu substituto natural, estava sendo treinado para isso, mas... e se a criança morresse?

O Patriarca estava convicto de que a morte do pequeno lemuriano acarretaria baixas consideráveis ao seu exército de elite dourado, além de um futuro incerto a seus planos. O que seria de Mu na ausência do filho? Regressaria a Jamiel, a um novo exílio forçado? E, se o fizesse, como o obrigaria a retornar ao Santuário e assumir seu posto? O acusaria de deserção? O mataria? Não... Não era nem um pouco inteligente matar o último dos ferreiros celestiais conhecidos. Depois, tinha ainda o Cavaleiro de Virgem... Estava com dois problemas.

Precisava encontrar outro lemuriano, mas, mesmo que conseguisse, ainda assim precisaria convencer Mu a lhe passar todos seus conhecimentos da forja celestial. Sim, precisava encontrar outro lemuriano, ou deixar que o próprio cavaleiro de Áries o encontrasse, afinal, já os estava procurando.

Deu um suspiro longo esfregando os olhos cansados. Se ao menos soubesse onde esses malditos lemurianos se escondiam...

— Malditos... Shion, você também não deixou nenhum rastro, seu velho estúpido. — murmurou, com as mãos ainda a lhe cobrir o rosto. — Nenhuma anotação legível, nenhuma pista... desgraçado inútil.

Ele se referia aos mapas. Sabia que Shion muitas vezes orientara-se por eles, mas que sua principal bússola sempre foram as constelações no céu. As estrelas sopravam aos ouvidos do antigo Patriarca os passos que ele deveria seguir, os conselhos que ele deveria demandar a cada cavaleiro, mas diante dos seus ouvidos elas se calavam. Shion fora para o túmulo e consigo levou seus segredos e a voz das estrelas.

Gêmeos estava de mãos e pés atados.

Mas isso ele jamais admitiria. Considerava-se muito melhor que Shion, e certamente encontraria seu próprio meio de prever o futuro ou saber quais decisões deveria tomar. Só teria que ter paciência.

Com essa certeza, inflou o peito com ar fresco que entrava pela janela e levantou-se, tomando o rumo da porta de saída. Sua busca por respostas através das estrelas havia sido infrutífera, mas ainda tinha a Mu. Áries estava no encalço de lemurianos, e motivado por nada menos que a vida do filho, estava certo de que ele moveria céus e terras para encontra-los.

Era atrás de Mu que teria que ir; acompanhar de longe seus rastros, e lhe oferecer toda sua benevolente ajuda, ainda que essa tivesse interesse estritamente pessoal.

Descolândia, Templo de Baco, 07:45am

Concentrada, Geisty olhava atenta para as duas fotografias de tamanho A5 que tinha em cada uma das suas mãos. Sobre sua mesa, um calhamaço de tantas outras fotos espalhadas, que saltavam de envelopes de papel pardo, haviam chegado na tarde anterior do estúdio de fotografia, contratado por ela própria afim de fotografar todos os bacantes para montar o novo portfólio da casa. Normalmente, era junto de Afrodite que as escolhas das fotos eram feitas, mas como o pisciano havia praticamente lhe suplicado dois miseráveis dias de folga, agora as escolhia sozinha mesmo; tarefa que não lhe era nada fácil, pois que a seus olhos todas as fotos lhe pareciam iguais, os mesmos sorrisos convidativos, os mesmos olhares luxuriosos e muita, mas muita, carne de fora.

— Ah, pela deusa! — suspirou alto e forte, inflando as bochechas levemente coradas por uma camada suave de blush em tom de pêssego. — É tanto peito e tanta bunda, tórax, coxas, que parece até um catálogo de frigorífico! — murmurou para si mesma.

Depois de seis anos analisando fotos de gente pelada a tarefa se fazia demasiadamente enfadonha. Salvo quando a fazia na companhia de Afrodite, e às vezes até de Mu, que vez ou outra dava algum palpite, esse sempre divertido.

Mas Mu ultimamente mal dava conta do próprio trabalho, como agora, em que sua movimentação confusa e distraída na mesa em frente por várias vezes chamou a atenção da amazona, que ergueu os olhos das fotos para olhar para ele.

Naquela manhã, o amigo lemuriano havia chegado antes de si, o que era um fato raro, e pela expressão desgastada, olheiras fundas e certo desalinho — jamais o vira vestido com roupas amassadas antes — estava certa de que ele havia tido uma noite de sono péssima, isso se tivesse dormido. Mas, a despeito da aparência, o que mais chamava sua atenção era a forma confusa e atabalhoada com a qual ele trabalhava, logo ele, que sempre fora tão prático quanto ágil. Por trás do enorme monitor quadrado sobre a mesa dele, podia ver seus olhos verdes fixos à tela luminosa, mas seu olhar era vago, e vez ou outra parecia confuso. Era nítido que se esforçava para realizar uma tarefa à qual sempre tirou de letra, mas que agora lhe tinha o mesmo peso de um enigma indecifrável. Apenas o corpo dele estava ali, e sabia muito bem onde sua mente estava.

Mu havia se tornado uma caricatura triste de si mesmo.

Sem dizer nada, Geisty abandonou as fotografias sobre sua mesa, levantou-se e caminhou silenciosa, arrastando as pantufas de pelúcia pelo carpete felpudo que revestia aquela sala, até a mesa de Áries, onde se sentou na borda.

— Mu? — o chamou com voz tranquila, em tom bem baixo, porém ele sequer se mexeu. Não havia nem se dado conta de sua chegada. Então ela elevou o volume da voz, depois de se debruçar para ficar mais próxima do amigo. — Mu.

— Oi! — ele respondeu de supetão, surpreso ao levantar os olhos e vê-la ali, então se ajeitou na cadeira, mexeu no mouse e abriu algumas pastas e arquivos no computador para mostrar a ela que estava trabalhando, que estava cumprindo seu dever. Não sabia por que de fato estava fazendo aquilo. — Ah, me desculpe, não vi você chegar... estava meio distraído, mas já estou somando as planilhas e...

— É eu reparei! — disse ela o interrompendo e apontando para a xícara lilás de porcelana sobre a mesa — Está tão distraído que nem tocou no cappuccino que eu te trouxe. E olha que é o cappuccino da amizade! Aquele que o Afrodite faz, com leite em pó de búfala e café torrado belga que você adora.

— Ah, pelos deuses, me desculpe, Geisty. — ele disse desviando os olhos para a xícara sobre sua mesa. — Obrigado, vou beber.

Mu estendeu a mão para apanhar a bebida, mas a amazona foi mais rápida e a apanhou primeiro.

— Não vai, não! — disse ela, e nessa hora o ariano lhe encarou confuso. — Está frio. Eu preparo outro para nós dois. — sorriu singelo para ele.

— Me desculpe... Parece que fiz pouco caso do café e da sua gentileza, mas não fiz... — fez uma pausa e deu longo suspiro. — É que... estou correndo contra o tempo, sabe?... Já deveria ter terminado esses lançamentos há uma semana, então sentei aqui e pensei em agilizar os cálculos para tentar terminar até a hora do almoço.

— Sei. — ela disse. — Por que está fazendo isso, Mu?

— Por que? Já disse, porque os lançamentos estão atrasados e...

— Por que está fingindo? E logo para mim, que sou sua amiga, praticamente sua irmã? — devolveu a xícara à mesa para pousar a mão sobre a dele, que segurava o mouse. — Sei que está correndo contra o tempo, mas definitivamente não é para terminar esses lançamentos.

Finalmente vencido, Áries desistiu de fingir até para si mesmo e se voltou para a amazona, olhando fixo em seus olhos violetas. Estava tão esgotado...

— Ah Geisty... — com a mão que tinha livre esfregou os olhos tentando se recompor — Tem tanta coisa para fazer aqui, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me concentrar, não consigo deixar de pensar nas outras tantas coisas que tenho que fazer fora daqui. Me desculpe.

— Mu. Pela deusa, né?! Não tem que se desculpar por isso... Eu volto a te dizer que nem aqui você deveria estar. Deveria estar com sua família.

— Não posso abandonar minhas obrigações. Já deixei tanta coisa nas suas costas e nas do Dido... E sem ele aqui hoje você fica sobrecarregada.

— Não fico não. Afrodite pode ser um maluco sem nenhum juízo, meio atrapalhado às vezes...

— Às vezes? — Mu sorriu para ela.

— É, atrapalhado sempre, mas se tem uma coisa que ele não é, é insensível. Antes de viajar ele deixou todo o trabalho dele em ordem e adiantado, justamente para deixar você livre. Ele já até fechou e assinou os acordos com os fornecedores. — ela disse dando dois tapinhas na mão dele, depois endireitou a postura — Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Deixa o trabalho pra lá! Me diz, como está o Kiki?

— Nada bem. — Mu baixou a cabeça e olhou para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa. — Ele teve febre a noite toda, vomitou, teve dor... Passei mais de duas horas com ele na banheira, tentando fazer a febre baixar... Até que ele adormeceu no meu colo, na água. Já era dia quando o colocamos na cama.

Ouvir aquilo era tão difícil para a amazona. Seu peito doía, sua garganta apertava, mas ela tentava manter-se firme, agarrada à mesma esperança que também mantinha Mu de pé.

— Olha, por isso mesmo eu acho que você deveria ir para casa... onde a sua cabeça está. — ela disse. — Tenho certeza de que Shaka e Kiki estão precisando muito mais de você lá do que eu aqui... E você deles. — esticou o braço e fez um carinho no ombro do amigo.

— Obrigado, minha amiga, mas eu não posso deixar esses lançamentos se acumularem por mais um dia. Já os devia ter concluído há semanas.

— Deixa que eu faço. — disse Geisty, e sem esperar resposta apanhou o livro contábil que o ariano usava para digitalizar os cálculos e saltou da mesa. — Eu sou boa de conta. Claro, não sou ágil nem tão organizada como você, mas o que vale é chegar nos resultados, não?

Mu olhou para ela um tanto constrangido. Desde a piora de Kiki que vinha falhando no trabalho e recorrendo aos amigos para cobri-lo. Sentia-se envergonhado por não conseguir cumprir com todas as suas obrigações, por mais que soubesse que estava dando o seu melhor.

— Não, Geisty, é minha obrigação e...

— Ei! Não se preocupe, está bem? Vamos fazer como das outras vezes, como quando o Kiki estava no hospital. Eu faço e depois te dou para conferir. O tempo é precioso demais, Mu, não vale a pena perde-lo aqui, com esse trabalho maçante e repetitivo, quando podia estar junto do seu marido e do seu filho, que com certeza precisam mais de você, com eles, do que aqui lançando gasto de preservativo e batom.

— Eu... eu não me sinto confortável atolando vocês com as minhas tarefas. — confessou, embora tudo o que mais desejasse era correr para casa.

— Não está atolando ninguém, seu bobo. Já te disse que Afrodite deixou tudo adiantado, enquanto eu já estava entediada de tanto encarar a virilha do Ronnie em diversos ângulos, os peitos da Fúlvia, a bunda da Karina... Fazer o lançamento das despesas vai ser muito mais emocionante. — disse soltando uma gargalhada ligeira.

Mu riu de volta, um riso fraco e sem muita empolgação, que logo morreu em seus lábios quando se pôs a pensar com calma. Os trabalhos da forja também estavam acumulados... Mas com esses não havia o que pudesse fazer.

— Não sei... Eu... — começou a dizer, interrompendo-se quando Geisty foi até ele e com um abraço por trás puxou cavaleiro e cadeira de rodinhas para longe da mesa.

— Se você não sabe eu sei! Vá para casa, Mu. Vai cuidar do seu ruivinho e do seu loirão. Mais tarde eu passo lá para ver como vocês estão e te levar os lançamentos para conferir. — disse ela girando a cadeira, colocando o ariano de frente consigo. — Diga ao Kiki que mais tarde, à noitinha, a tia Gê vai lá e vai levar um livro bem grandão de dinossauros para colorir junto com uma caixa de giz de cera neon, do jeitinho que ele me pediu semana passada. E que nós vamos pintar os dinossauros juntos. Diga também ao Shaka que vou levar aquela torta de maçã deliciosa que levei para ele no hospital e ele adorou. Aquela da bomboniere de Rodório, no final da rua transversal sem saída. Ele sabe qual é. Já fomos lá juntos algumas vezes.

Sem dizer nada, Mu abriu os braços e puxou a amiga para um abraço forte. Ninguém melhor que ela para saber exatamente como ele se sentia naquele momento, e ele sabia disso. E como era bom tê-la por perto.

— Obrigado. — disse, com a voz levemente embargada. — O Sha anda meio estranho, mas eu sei que ele vai adorar sua visita... e a torta! — brincou.

Geisty sorriu e retribuiu ao abraço o apertando com força contra si. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, e somente segundos após este o barulho alto e repentino da porta sendo aberta com truculência os fez separarem-se em sobressalto devido ao susto.

Juntos agora eles encaravam, curiosos e surpresos, a figura nefasta de pé ali, que raríssimas eram as vezes em que dava o ar de sua graça naquele templo.

— Mas _che cazzo_ você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou a amazona.

Gêmeos fora atrás de Mu depois que deixou o monte Star Hill principalmente porque estava convicto de que ele lhe omitia informações quanto a seus avanços na busca por lemurianos. Obrigava Mu a lhe entregar um relatório sempre que regressava de uma busca, mas acreditava piamente que esses não continham toda a verdade, portanto resolveu sonda-lo. O obrigaria a relatar-lhe oralmente suas últimas missões de busca e, assim, olho no olho, saberia se ele estava lhe escondendo algo. E nada melhor como pegá-lo desprevenido e desarmado no escritório do Templo das Bacantes. Estava certo de que ali, se o apertasse, deixaria escapar alguma informação.

Contudo, quando tocou a maçaneta, ainda do lado de fora da sala, ouviu as vozes da amazona e do cavaleiro, e silencioso como um felino larápio, sublimando seu Cosmo, acompanhou todo o desenrolar da conversa entre eles. Sentiu o peito apertar-lhe, a respiração se alterar e o coração palpitar acelerado. Sentiu-se tomado por uma raiva primitiva, a qual pelejava para entender o fundamento, enquanto, pouco a pouco, perdia as rédeas do seu raciocínio lógico.

A atenção, o carinho e o cuidado desprendido pela esposa ao cavaleiro de Áries de repente lhe soara extremamente incômodo, desvantajoso. A união deles lhe enfraquecia, lhe distanciava. "É a minha mulher, MINHA! Por que se dedica tanto a ele e não a mim?", ele pensava. Ele ansiava por entender por que, voluntariamente, ela se convidava a doar seu tempo para aqueles amigos ridículos, se dispunha a tomar para si as dores alheias, mas consigo sequer ela terminava uma refeição.

Em sua mente calculista esse questionamento se repetia em loopings perturbadores. Perturbadores porque pareciam lhe impor um sentimento tão desagradável quanto novo: ciúmes! Na sua mais pura essência, este veio acompanhado de uma raiva genuína que lhe fez, num impulso irracional, agarrar a maçaneta de bronze da porta e com um tranco ríspido abri-la, chamando imediatamente a atenção do cavaleiro e da amazona, a quem ele direcionou um olhar injetado de ódio.

Não entendia, e se lhe perguntassem talvez jamais saberia explicar o motivo, mas ver Serpente abraçada ao pescoço de Áries, que tinha na bochecha de tez pálida uma pronunciada marca de batom vermelho, só contribuiu para aumentar sua irritação.

— Eu é quem vos pergunto. O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? — perguntou o Patriarca, visivelmente alterado.

— Não se bate mais à porta? — disse Geisty o encarando nos olhos.

— E por que eu deveria bater? Pelo que me consta essa zona é minha. — disse, deixando de lado seu vocabulário rebuscado, enquanto apertava a maçaneta furioso a ponto de arranca-la da porta — A menos que vocês não possam ser interrompidos em seu momento de privacidade. É disso que se trata, Serpente?

— Como? Espera aí... do que você está falando? — disse ela confusa, até se dar conta do que se delineava nas insinuações soltas no ar pelo geminiano. Não conseguindo se manter indiferente, aproximou-se mais dele para enfrenta-lo: — Olha aqui, você meça as suas palavras!

— Geisty, para. — Mu ainda tentou aliviar a discussão e trazer a amazona à razão segurando timidamente seu pulso para impedi-la de avançar. Em vão. Ela rapidamente se desvencilhou com um chacoalhão.

— Só vejo duas pessoas aqui que precisam medir sua postura, o contador que não trabalha, e a gerente casada que fica aos chamegos com ele, muito mais preocupada com a vida alheia do que com a própria. — disse Gêmeos, furioso, desviou o olhar do rosto da amazona para a bochecha marcada de batom do cavaleiro.

— Pela deusa! Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. — murmurou baixinho o Santo de Áries com um suspiro cansado. Tudo o que menos precisava no momento era de mais uma das infindáveis discussões sem sentido entre Geisty e a versão maligna de Saga.

— Você está fazendo mau juízo de mim e do Mu. E isso eu não vou admitir jamais! — disse ela enquanto gesticulava com as mãos nervosas no ar, bem ao seu modo italiano de ser.

— Eu não tenho que dar satisfações do que julgo sobre vocês dois.

— Mu é como um irmão para mim. Minha única família! Enquanto você, você é doente!

— Mais respeito, amazona! — vociferou entre perdigotos o Patriarca num rompante de raiva, enquanto dava um passo à frente, fazendo Mu piscar os olhos assoberbado.

— Pelo amor de Atena, CHEGA! — berrou o lemuriano já exausto de tudo aquilo, quando num gesto ágil se colocou entre os dois estendendo os braços para separa-los. Sua cabeça doía pela falta de sono e agora sim, desejava desesperadamente ir para casa. — Será que pelo menos por um amaldiçoado dia vocês dois podem parar com essas discussões ridículas? — encarava os dois alternadamente — Seis anos dessa merda! Dessas brigas constantes, mas que inferno!... Definitivamente, hoje não estou com cabeça para essa palhaçada. Sério. Hoje não!

Um silêncio estranho e constrangedor se fez entre os três por algum tempo, o tempo em que o Patriarca e Geisty encararam Mu, ele bufando e ela envergonhada.

Assim que percebeu que não seria retrucado, Mu abaixou os braços, esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos e correu os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

— Me desculpem... Eu estou esgotado. Se vocês querem brigar, briguem. EU vou para casa. — disse resignado, e logo se virou para deixar a sala e o "casal" a sós.

— Aonde você pensa que vai, Áries? Você ainda tem muito serviço para fazer antes de ir para casa! — o Patriarca se colocou na frente de Mu o impedindo de passar e jogando em seu peito uma pasta de arquivo que trouxera consigo — Essa merda de relatório contábil está errado!

O lemuriano apenas olhou para ele sem nada dizer.

— Além de não cumprir mais com as suas obrigações na Forja, será que também não consegue nem ao menos somar dois mais dois? — continuou o geminiano, com gravidade pronunciada na voz. — Você acha que isso aqui é o quê? Uma colônia de férias, na qual vocês entram e saem à hora que bem entendem, sem nenhum compromisso? Pois eu te digo que não, Áries, não é!

Atordoado, Mu segurou a pasta enquanto pensava no que responder, porém Geisty foi mais rápida, e colocando-se ao seu lado a tomou ligeiro das mãos, as quais continuaram na posição em que estavam sustentando agora o vazio.

— Cala a sua boca e deixa o Mu em paz. Não foi ele quem errou. Fui eu que fiz esse relatório. E de acordo com você, quem não sabe somar dois mais dois então sou eu. — mentiu descaradamente para proteger o amigo. — Obrigada pelo elogio!... Eu vou refazer os cálculos. Agora, se é só isso que veio fazer aqui pode ir embora, tchau! — disse abanando a pasta no ar sinalizando para que o marido que se retirasse da sala.

Nessa hora Mu a encarou sério, pronto para desmenti-la. Sentia-se péssimo por estar deixando aquele trabalho acumulado para ela e Afrodite, e mais péssimo ainda por permitir que ela levasse a culpa por algo que não fez. Fora ele quem fizera aquele relatório, e se havia algum erro nele a culpa era inteiramente sua, mesmo que os cálculos errados fossem fruto de seu esgotamento físico e mental, do desespero e da sobrecarga, e não de incompetência. Olhou para Geisty, pronto para desmenti-la, mas seus olhos encontraram um olhar severo que lhe intimava a confirma-la. Diante disso ele se calou, e seu gesto não passou despercebido pelo Patriarca, que deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Vocês me tomam por algum tipo de tolo? — disse com voz troante. — Acham mesmo que não percebo a mancomunação ridícula dos dois? Digo, dos três, já que, por algum motivo do qual eu não fui informado, Peixes nem aqui está. Ele também faz parte desse circo medíocre de vocês que eu sei. Vocês três me dão nos nervos!... Pouco me importa se quem fez essa merda de relatório foi você, Áries, ou você, Serpente, o que consta aqui é um trabalho mal feito! Uma evidência clara de incompetência e pouco caso. — disse, tomando pela raiva, esquecendo-se até do real motivo de ter ido até ali.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Ambos mudos pela indignação e munidos do bom senso em não alimentar a discórdia, já que sabiam que o Patriarca planejava semeá-la através de suas palavras ácidas.

E o silêncio deles só deixou Gêmeos mais irritado.

— Você, meu caro funcionário, eu te pago um salário alto por essa função, além do seu soldo de cavaleiro, e junto de não estar cumprindo com seus deveres para com minha empresa e meu Santuário, você passa a maior parte dos seus dias passeando pelo mundo ou encastelado no Sexto Templo.

— Alto lá! — Mu interrompeu nervoso e apontou o dedo para ele — Passeando merda nenhuma! Eu tenho saído em missão todo esse tempo, e você sabe bem disso. Missões, aliás, autorizadas por você, em busca do meu povo e do conhecimento milenar deles. E o Sexto Templo é a MINHA casa! É onde moram meu marido e meu filho, que está doente!

— A sua casa é a Casa de Áries, cavaleiro. — disse em tom arrogante, baixo e severo, encarando os olhos de Mu. — Que por sinal está abandonada há anos, junto com a Forja e todas as armaduras sucateadas que estão lá, aguardando por reparos... Aliás, Áries, há quanto tempo a fornalha não é acessa? Diga-me, heim? Hum!

Mu engoliu em seco, mas se manteve firme, com seus olhos fitos aos dele, sem vacilar nem por um segundo. Sabia que ele o estava provocando, e não se deixaria cair nessa armadilha, ainda que não pudesse negar a verdade nas palavras dele. Era com angustia que as ouvia.

— Nem parece que temos um ferreiro celestial por aqui. — desdenhou dando de ombros e curvando a boca num arco para baixo, depois finalmente prosseguiu entrando no assunto que o fizera ir até ali naquela manhã. — E quanto à essas suas missões?... Sinto que está me escondendo algo. Você está, Áries? Porque eu estou começando a me perguntar, que merda de lemuriano imprestável é você, que em todos esses dias de viagens pelo mundo não conseguiu encontrar nem um espécime da sua gente? Será que, como lemuriano, você é tão incompetente como anda sendo como contador?

Dessa vez o sangue de Mu ferveu, fazendo as veias de seu pescoço estufarem. Só não voou no pescoço de Gêmeos porque sentiu a mão firme de Geisty agarrar seu punho, lhe lembrando que não era hora para isso. Mas sentia-se ofendido de todas as formas, e não deixaria barato.

— Eu sou o lemuriano imprestável treinado pessoalmente pelo verdadeiro Grande Mestre desse Santuário, e que precisa ir à caça do próprio povo porque não obtém todos os conhecimentos que deveriam ser passados a ele por conta do assassinato prematuro de seu mestre! — cuspiu a resposta entredentes.

A resposta reverberou diretamente no imenso ego de Gêmeos, atiçando a fúria que havia parcialmente se amenizado quando dirigiu as ofensas a Mu momentos antes. Ele só não chegou às vias de fato porque as palavras do ariano também continham uma verdade dolorida e incômoda, e por mais que lhe fosse difícil lidar com ela precisava priorizar sua estratégia. Aproveitaria que Áries tinha sido tirado de seu estado de letargia para tentar arrancar dele o que foi ali buscar.

— Mu! — Geisty murmurou ao lado do ariano, mas ele prosseguiu.

— Eu sou a merda do lemuriano imprestável que só está nessa porra de Santuário regido por um assassino, impostor e incompetente, por respeito à deusa Atena e aos irmãos de armas. Que acumula a função de Cavaleiro de Ouro e Ferreiro Celestial, e que, ainda assim, aceitou de boa vontade o trabalho de administrar financeiramente uma instituição falida e desorganizada... Ah! E que agora busca, desesperadamente, a salvação para o único filho e herdeiro... Será que você é tão ingênuo, Gêmeos, que chegou mesmo a pensar que eu deixaria meu filho gravemente doente em casa, que abandonaria minha família no momento em que eles mais precisam de mim, para priorizar tarefas medíocres do cotidiano? Como dedicar meu tempo total ao seu exército e seu puteiro? Ou então tão ignorante ao ponto de achar que lemurianos são fáceis de encontrar?... Não. Eu jamais abandonaria Kiki e Shaka nesse momento para viajar pelos confins obscuros desse planeta atrás de lemurianos, se esse não fosse o único jeito de encontra-los... Aliás... — nessa hora aproximou-se mais do Patriarca, estreitou os olhos e o encarou com extrema firmeza. — Por que acha que estou te escondendo algo? Qual é o seu interesse no meu povo? Sim, porque, afinal, são a minha raça, minha gente, não a sua... Por acaso é você o perseguidor, o misterioso cavaleiro que porta uma espada, que os afugentou e os dizimou?

— O que? — Gêmeos questionou confuso. — Eu não sei do que está falando, Áries.

— Não sabe, né? Caso você não se lembre, os poucos remanescentes do meu povo estão sendo caçados sumariamente por algum desconhecido, o que dificulta, e muito, a minha busca, porque quando um lemuriano não quer ser encontrado, ele não é, Gêmeos. A mãe do meu filho foi uma das vítimas desse "caçador". Será que ele é você? — disse com exaustão na voz.

Fez-se um momento curto de silêncio, que foi quebrado pela risada jocosa do Patriarca.

— Não Áries, eu não mereço tantas honras... Não sou eu quem está caçando e executando a sua gente. — continuava rindo, para inconformismo de Geisty e raiva desmedida de Mu. — Mas, se tem mesmo alguém fazendo isso, então é melhor você agir com mais esperteza. Vai que esse misterioso caçador os encontre na sua frente... E sobre o seu velho mestre, digamos que eu apenas o ajudei a terminar de se deitar... Todos sabemos que Shion estava nas últimas... Mas, já que você é tão comprometido com a gestão anterior, nada mais justo, então, que se engaje em ajudar a tirar o Santuário da lama que seu tão adorado tutor nos mergulhou.

Foi a vez de Mu e Geisty serem pegos de surpresa pelas palavras ditas por ele.

— Mas gosto disso! — continuou o Patriarca, apontando o dedo para Mu — Gosto de gente comprometida. Gente movida pela paixão! — direcionou um olhar ligeiro, porém carregado de ira para a amazona, que o olhava de volta, perplexa. — Não é mesmo, Serpente? Como eu havia dito, não me importa quem faça o serviço de contabilidade, apenas o quero feito, e de forma correta. Assim como os reparos das armaduras que aguardam na forja. Por isso, Áries, a partir de hoje não tem autorização para se ausentar do Santuário até que a sua principal missão aqui dentro seja concluída. Eu quero as armaduras reparadas, e quero que sejam todas entregues em perfeitas condições de uso o mais breve possível. — fez uma breve pausa, erguendo o queixo, e completou: — No mais, tenham um bom dia, e mantenham o decoro, mesmo isso aqui sendo um prostíbulo.

Gêmeos deixou a sala, sem dar espaços para respostas.

Geisty e Mu o ficaram vendo se afastar com seus rostos lívidos e seus corações cheios de raiva e indignação. A amazona ainda segurava firme o punho do lemuriano, que respirava duro. Seu peito subindo e descendo agitado enquanto ele tentava se acalmar, e tão logo o stress e o nervosismo acumulados irromperam a superfície dos limites auto impostos por ele, seu rosto contorceu-se numa careta de dor e a raiva escorreu por seu olhos.

— Mu... Pelos deuses, não dê ouvidos a ele. Não vale a pena... Não vale... Vem, vem aqui. — disse Geisty assustada ao ver o amigo chorando. O puxou para um abraço forte, tentando confortá-lo.

— Me desculpe. — o lemuriano murmurou quase sem forças ao abraça-la de volta — Me desculpe. É tudo culpa minha.

— Não! Mu, não! Não é culpa sua. Não é culpa minha, nem de ninguém... A culpa é só dele, só desse estupor sem alma, que não tem um pingo de sentimentos e consideração pelo próximo. — tentou consola-lo sem saber que ele não se referia apenas a discussão de momentos antes — Ei, Mu! Não fica assim. Eu estou aqui com você, estamos todos aqui com vocês...

Demorou alguns minutos para Áries conseguir se recompor, mas assim que conseguiu controlar suas emoções se soltou do abraço, envergonhado por toda aquela situação.

— Não quero que faça isso de novo. — disse resoluto ao enxugar as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e encarar a amiga — Não quero que tome para si as minhas falhas.

— Mas, Mu... — ela tentou se justificar.

— Não! Hoje passou, mas não vou deixar que faça isso novamente. Aceito sua ajuda de bom grado, e não serei orgulhoso dizendo que não preciso dela, mas ocultar minhas falhas e deixar que pague por elas é outra coisa. Vai contra a minha moral e minha honra. Por favor, não repita isso ou irei desmenti-la no ato.

Geisty olhou para ele, prestando atenção em cada detalhe da face triste de olhos verdes emoldurados pela vermelhidão do pranto, então lhe sorriu. Levou a mão até sua bochecha e limpou a marca de batom.

— Está bem. Mas desde que me prometa que vai parar de tentar fazer tudo sozinho.

— Feito! — Mu arranhou um sorriso com um discreto curvar de lábios.

— Agora lave esse rosto e vai para sua casa. — disse ela fungando o nariz —Vá passar o dia com sua família, minha visita ainda está de pé, mais tarde apreço lá.

Templo de Virgem, 8:30am.

Após o incidente matinal no Templo de Baco, o Cavaleiro de Áries retornava para a casa com o coração pesado e o espírito atribulado. Apesar da maneira grosseira e afrontosa de Gêmeos, ele estava certo em um ponto: não podia mesmo abandonar a Forja de Áries. O exército de Atena dependia de seus serviços.

Por isso, enquanto subia os últimos degraus antes de chegar ao enorme pátio de mármore do Templo de Virgem, Mu já organizava mentalmente seu tempo, decidido a usar o período da tarde daquele mesmo dia para trabalhar na forja com afinco e conseguir pelo menos desafogar um pouco o serviço acumulado, quando de repente foi surpreendido ao topar com Ágora e Shiva, os aprendizes do esposo, que deixavam o lugar com um semblante estranho nos rostos.

— Ué! B1 e B2? Estão de saída tão cedo? — perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — Shiva respondeu fazendo uma careta. Achava uma falta de respeito, além de um desplante, aquele apelido desonroso dado a eles pelo marido do mestre.

— Mestre Shaka nos dispensou do treinamento hoje. — Ágora complementou ao dar de ombros. — Também dispensou nossa ajuda e nos deu o dia de folga. Disse que quer ficar sozinho.

Mu arqueou as pintinhas na testa e na mesma hora um alerta soou em sua mente. Shaka nunca dispensava os aprendizes do treinamento. Mesmo no frio cortante, ou no calor escaldante, até mesmo na doença de Kiki, ele continuava sendo um mestre rígido e extremamente disciplinado. Quando não podia treina-los os designava tarefas várias, ou mesmo os mandava meditar por horas a fio, mas nunca lhes dava folga. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

— Entendo... Bom, que sorte a de vocês, não? Aproveitem o dia! Ele está lindo. — disse já apertando o passo, preocupado e apreensivo. — Até outro dia.

— Até. — os dois se despediram e foram embora.

Extremamente alarmado, Mu fez o resto do percurso até a parte residencial do templo praticamente correndo. Seu coração dava saltos ornamentais dentro do peito, porque a cada passo que dava, seus olhos muvianos detectavam em assombro uma aura funesta e agourenta que pairava ao redor de todo seu lar.

Antes mesmo de adentrar a sala ouviu o som em volume alto da televisão, que parecia ligada no canal infantil. Possivelmente o filho já estaria acordado. Seguiu pelo corredor a passos apressados e sentiu um aroma gostoso de café e infusão de ervas. Nesse momento fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Como era bom estar em casa.

Quando chegou na sala contornou o sofá para pegar o controle da televisão a fim de desliga-la, foi então que viu Kiki ali, dormindo encolhido suavemente, acomodado sobre as almofadas. Formando um caracol felpudo, Saravá Ebó também dormia bem encostadinho em seus pezinhos.

— Minha luzinha! — Mu suspirou ao se abaixar do lado dele. Beijou-lhe delicadamente a fronte e escovou os cabelinhos ruivos com os dedos. Sentiu um aperto enorme no peito quando notou que os fios vermelhos estavam úmidos. Shaka lhe deu banho de novo? Será que a febre voltou? Ele pensou preocupado. Encostou o rosto na fronte dele e a temperatura amena da pele lhe respondeu que não, seu filhote não estava febril.

Mas olhando para os vários frascos de medicamentos que estavam sobre a mesa de centro, ele constatou que sim, que a febre havia voltado, pois que entre eles estavam os antitérmicos prescritos pelo pediatra, além de um copo com água, uma bolsa de gelo e até mesmo um nebulizador. Sentiu um terrível pesar ao olhar para tudo aquilo. Havia passado a madrugada toda cuidando do filho, mas pelo jeito sua melhora havia sido apenas momentânea.

Mu expulsou da mente os pensamentos terríveis, que naquela altura já lhe eram uma companhia constante e incômoda, e depois de fazer mais um carinho em Kiki, e também no gatinho preto, foi em busca do marido. Sentia o Cosmo de Virgem na sala que ele costumava meditar, não na lótus, mas naquela onde descansava a milenar estátua de Buda, tão antiga e sagrada quanto aquele templo.

O simples fato de Shaka não estar ali, na sala junto do filho, já lhe soava deveras preocupante.

Em verdade, absolutamente nada naquele cenário estava certo. A dispensa dos aprendizes, Kiki dormindo no horário de seus desenhos favoritos, e principalmente, o isolamento de Shaka.

Apressado Mu caminhou até a câmara de onde sentia o Cosmo do virginiano, mas o que viu lá, no momento em que cruzou o grande pórtico, fez sua boca secar e o coração saltar aflito dentro do peito. Prendeu a respiração, de surpresa e de horror.

A sala era imensa e escura, apenas umas poucas velas acesas dispersas pelo chão de mármore, aos pés da imponente estátua, a iluminavam com uma luz quente e discreta, porém, mesmo assim Mu conseguiu ver nitidamente a figura de Shaka ali, de pé, em frente à estátua, tão imóvel quanto ela. Lento e cuidadosamente se aproximou, notando curioso que ele tinha os cabelos completamente desalinhados, os pés descalços e vestia uma camiseta e uma calça de algodão, que eram suas, mas quando viu, com ainda mais horror, que Virgem tinha os punhos cerrados tão fortemente que suas unhas rasgavam a pele das palmas das mãos, e o sangue gotejava tingindo o mármore de vermelho, correu aflito até ele.

— Shaka!

Mu gritou o nome do marido no percurso, quebrando o silêncio lúgubre que parecia sufocar aquele lugar, então quando ficou de frente para ele, viu que estava com seus olhos azuis abertos, os quais hirtos como se também estivessem petrificados fitavam os olhos semicerrados da estátua. Ele a encarava como se a quisesse intimidar.

Agoniado tomou as mãos do virginiano num gesto brusco, o forçando a relaxar os dedos afim de parar de ferir a si mesmo. Sabia que Shaka descontava em seu corpo físico as dores do espírito, de alguma forma ele encontrava alívio nisso, mas não podia permitir que ele se auto flagelasse daquela maneira. No entanto, no momento em que segurava suas mãos geladas notou também que a camiseta que ele vestia estava ensopada de sangue na parte da frente.

— Pelos deuses, Shaka! — disse em choque, sua voz se quebrando trêmula a cada silaba. — Esse sangue é seu?

Virgem não respondeu, continuava a encarar o rosto da estátua, sem piscar, sem se mexer. Seus olhos tinham um brilho gélido, seu rosto uma fisionomia aterradora. Ele parecia alguém prestes a cometer um ato de loucura.

— Shaka! — Mu o chamou novamente, dessa vez lhe chacoalhando os braços. Estava tão angustiado que sentia uma leve vertigem.

— Não é meu. É do Kiki. — disse Virgem, com uma gravidade e mau humor que estava se tornando hábito, então finalmente desceu os olhos azuis da imponente e gigantesca estátua até estes encontrarem os verdes cristalinos do lemuriano — Outra hemorragia.

Mu engoliu em seco, prendendo a respiração. Era muito sangue perdido para pouco menino...

O quadro ali era pior do que o ariano imaginava, porque depois de ter passado mal a noite toda, emendando depois a madrugada, Kiki tivera mais febre e outra grave hemorragia pela manhã. Não à toa estava tão perdido no Templo das Bacantes tentando fazer os cálculos... Era sensitivo, e de alguma forma podia sentir o sofrimento do filho e o abalo do marido, além de perceber que agora Shaka começava a flertar com caminhos perigosos.

— Pelos deuses! E o que você está fazendo aqui? E nesse estado? — perguntou, com uma suspeita nefasta na mente.

— Eu precisava ter uma conversa com Ele. — Shaka respondeu voltando novamente os olhos azuis para a face petrificada de Buda, a qual encarava com tanta força e vontade que seu rosto todo se contorcia em uma carranca odiosa.

Muito apreensivo, Mu virou a cabeça para trás e também olhou para a estátua. A face de Buda nunca lhe pareceu tão imponente e opressora quanto naquele momento. Engoliu em seco e comprimiu os lábios, depois voltou a encarar o rosto de Shaka. Novamente um alerta soou em sua mente, porém agora o barulho que este fazia era ensurdecedor.

— Ei! Para com isso, ok? — chamou a atenção do marido ao lhe soltar as mãos e abraça-lo forte, o envolvendo completamente com os braços vigorosos, como se a qualquer momento Shaka lhe pudesse escorrer por eles caso não o segurasse com bastante força. — Não faz assim... Por favor, não faz assim, Shaka... Vem comigo. Você precisa tomar um banho, e precisa de curativos. Deixe essa conversa com Ele para outro dia. — afastou-se minimamente, apenas para segurar no rosto do virginiano com ambas as mãos. — Ei, olha para mim. Olha para mim, Luz da minha vida...

Virgem obedeceu depois um momento.

— Eu vou ficar em casa hoje, Sha. Vou ficar com a minha família, com as luzes da minha vida. — novamente o abraçou com urgência e toda força, sem se importar em sujar a própria roupa de sangue. Com as mãos nas costas esguias do virginiano, lhe acariciava os longos cabelos loiros tão amados, aspirando seu perfume de sândalo. — Vou cuidar de você e do nosso menino, está bem? Me deixa cuidar de você, por favor. Deixe essa conversa com Buda para outro dia. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele, com todo amor que possuía.

Ainda que relutante, Shaka não podia negar aquele pedido. Ele mesmo precisava tanto de Mu quanto do ar para viver. Por isso, quando o ariano lhe soltou e imediatamente em seguida tomou sua mão lhe conduzindo para a saída da câmara, ele direcionou um último olhar para a estátua, avisando que aquela conversa ainda não havia acabado, e seguiu junto com ele para o interior da casa.


	14. Samsara é o caralho!

************************* Cap 1****4 ****Samsara é o caralho!*****************************

Letônia, 04:30pm

No interior do país situado na margem oriental do mar Báltico, sobre o nível da parte noroeste da plataforma do Leste Europeu, entre a Estónia e a Lituânia, em uma vila rural às margens das densas florestas letãs, Mu se abrigava dentro de um casebre rústico feito com robustos troncos inteiriços de madeira. Sentado no chão, sobre um grosso tapete de pele animal posicionado estrategicamente próximo à lareira acesa, o cavaleiro de Áries espantava o terrível frio do gélido inverno daquela região com pequenos goles dados no caldo roxo que lhe fora servido em uma cuia de madeira, a qual agora segurava firmemente com as duas mãos. Diante dele, também sentada sobre o grosso tapete, pernas cruzadas em posição de meditação, uma velha senhora de longos cabelos brancos já sem brilho, face cansada decorada por alguns vincos profundos, e grandes olhos cor de abóbora repetia os mesmos gestos, bebendo gole por gole da sopa rala feita por ela mesma, com as beterrabas cultivadas em seu quintal.

Nenhum dos dois falava. Os únicos sons que se ouvia ali vinham do estalar da madeira em brasa na lareira, do uivo dos ventos gelados do lado de fora e da respiração fatigante e ruidosa da anciã, a qual, vez ou outra, era interrompida por uma crise de tosse, um dos muitos males que já sofria seu corpo velho e doente.

Hipnotizado pela figura quase mística à sua frente, Mu bebia cada gole da sopa sem nem ao menos piscar. Seus olhos verdes enormes delineavam o rosto dela, sempre demorando-se um pouco mais nas duas pintinhas em sua testa, as quais ficavam quase ocultas pelas inúmeras rugas e alguns fios do cabelo ressecado que caiam quase próximo aos olhos.

A que idade um lemuriano precisaria chegar para adquirir tantas rugas? Ele se perguntava. Nem mesmo seu Mestre Shion parecia tão velho. Trezentos? Quatrocentos anos? Em profunda conexão mental com ela, Mu seguia devaneando, mas sempre concentrado na forte sintonia gerada pelo elo racial que partilhavam.

Uma lemuriana pura.

Uma Muviana.

Sangue do seu sangue.

Finalmente suas buscas deram frutos!

Mesmo fisicamente esgotado, pois que para poder sair novamente em missão ele tivera que trabalhar madrugadas inteiras na forja, além de ajudar Shaka a cuidar de Kiki doente em casa, a excitação e empolgação daquele encontro lhe fazia desejar pular de alegria, e tal euforia não passou despercebia aos olhos nublados e já quase cegos da velha lemuriana, que enxergavam a aura agitada e confusa do cavaleiro, por mais que este mantivesse um comportamento aparentemente sereno.

"**Você ****tardou a chegar**." — A voz rouca pela idade soou diretamente à mente de Mu, com uma pronúncia perfeita do intrincado idioma lemuriano, e o teor das palavras fizeram Mu arregalar os olhos e arquear as pintinhas em sua testa.

"**A senhora... sabia que eu viria?"** — ele perguntou, surpreso e curioso, também usando telepatia e o lemuriano arcaico para se comunicar com ela, porém sua pronúncia era bem menos nítida e totalmente enferrujada.

"**O dom da premonição é forte em mim, jovenzinho**." — A lemuriana explicou-se rapidamente, com um riso fraco acompanhado de uma nova sessão de tosse. — "**Há muitos meses venho sonhando com este encontro... A chama da minha vida está se esvaindo, minha centelha logo se extinguirá nesse mundo, mas eu sentia que, antes de ela se apagar, eu receberia uma visita ****ilustre**."

Mu tentou disfarçar o choque e a surpresa, tanto por saber que ela estava morrendo, quanto por ela saber de sua visita, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Ele mesmo sentia o quanto deveria estar visivelmente alarmado.

"**Peço perdão pelo meu atraso. ****Quisera ****eu ****ter vindo muito antes**." — ele disse.

"**Nada acontece antes ou depois do tempo exato para que se aconteça**." — ela falou calmamente.

"**Sinto-me honrado por tê-la finalmente encontrado, e por poder estar aqui, em sua presença**." — ele respondeu respeitosamente, depois, sem conseguir conter a euforia, bebeu a última golada do caldo e colocou a cuia ao seu lado, para então apressado aproximar-se mais dela, arrastando-se por sobre o tapete até tocar suas mãos calejadas que tremulamente seguravam a cuia com a sopa rala. — "**Então, creio que saiba por que estou aqui! Pode me ajudar?**" — indagou com o brilho da esperança a lhe iluminar os olhos e a aura.

"**Na verdade, não... Eu não sei porque vieste.**" — a lemuriana respondeu com um sorriso triste, para infortúnio de Mu, que piscou os olhos alarmado. — "**Sei apenas que o ferreiro celestial desta ****E****ra visitaria meu lar em busca de algo importante**".

Aquela resposta foi para Mu como um banho de água fria, porém, mesmo "encharcado" pela realidade desanimadora, ele mantinha acesas suas esperanças. Se aquela lemuriana havia sonhado consigo, talvez alguma informação que lhe fosse útil ela haveria de ter. Por isso, com cuidado retirou a cuia de sopa das mãos dela para poder segura-las firme com as suas, e deixou que todas suas emoções lhe fossem tão nítidas quanto suas palavras.

"**Eu venho em busca ****dos segredos de Lemúria, do ****conhecimento milenar do nosso povo. Preciso urgentemente de ajuda para ****salvar a vida da**** minha cria**". — os olhos da anciã se arregalaram diante da menção de um filhote, algo tão raro quanto precioso naqueles tempos. Notando seu espanto Mu então prosseguiu com ainda mais afinco, com o rosto consternado de dor: — "**A vida dele está por um fio, ****e algo me leva a crer que o ****mal ****que o aflige, ainda desconhecido, a medicina dos homens não é capaz de combater, porém eu não possuo conhecimento o suficiente dos males que acometem nossa raça, tampouco da nossa própria medicina.**" — clamou sem esconder sua angústia, embora envergonhado por seu pouco saber, então abaixou o rosto a ponto de sua testa encostar nas mãos da lemuriana, como se fizesse uma súplica. — "**Por favor, minha cara anciã, ajude este jovem ****pai ****desesperado a salvar o seu único filhotinho. Eu imploro**."

A velha lemuriana aprumou a postura na mesma hora, então delicadamente soltou uma das mãos para poder segurar no queixo dele e fazê-lo levantar o rosto. Queria olhar diretamente nos olhos daquele pai sofredor. Que grande ironia do destino, ela pensava, ele era tão jovem... Quantos anos teria? 30? 40? 50 no máximo? Mal havia chegado a idade adulta e já conseguira a maior e mais rara de todas as bênçãos e alegrias, o milagre do qual todo muviano passava a vida em busca: um herdeiro, um filhote, uma cria, sangue de seu sangue, para manter viva sua espécie. Mas agora ele o estava perdendo.

Intimamente tocada ela usou sua telecinese para puxar Mu para mais junto de si, e o aconchegou em um abraço consolador.

— **Pelos deuses antigos! Que terrível pesar e maldição caiu sobre ti, criança**. — sua voz rouca chegou fraca aos ouvidos de Mu, que retribuiu o abraço sentindo-se amparado como em nenhum momento antes, pois que aquela lemuriana era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que entendia a magnitude de seu desespero pela perda do filhote. Desde que ele chegara ali, também era a primeira vez que ela verbalizava as palavras, deixando expressa em cada sílaba proferida a sua dor. — **Estou velha e fraca... Minha memória se esvaiu com a passagem dos séculos, porém... se as estrelas me ****profetizaram ****a tua vinda, ****antes de findada a minha centelha****, e ****guardaram ****meu espírito neste corpo decrépito até tal momento, ****figura ****que tenho alguma utilidade para ti... ****Conta****-me tudo, jovem ferreiro, ****conta****-me ****t****ua história. Se puder ajudar-te, então essa é a minha última missão antes de que possa descansar. **

Obedecendo ao pedido da anciã, Mu se soltou do abraço e procurando se recompor contou sua história, poupando detalhes que pudessem causar estranheza a ela, como o fato de ser casado com um humano macho. Ateve-se apenas a lhe relatar com minúcias o nascimento agitado de Kiki, o fato dele ser adotado, seu desenvolvimento aparentemente normal, a idade que tinha agora, e, por fim, os sintomas da doença misteriosa.

Pacientemente a lemuriana escutava tudo com atenção, devaneando vez ou outra quando ele lhe falava da infância e das travessuras do filho, o que a fez se lembrar da própria família e vida plena que tivera. A idade felizmente não havia levado embora as lembranças de seu parceiro amado e da filha que tiveram juntos. Quanto amor tinha em seu coração por eles... Ambos já haviam falecido, mas a filha lhe dera uma neta. Esta estava viva, porém distante, em alguma parte desse mundo tão vasto, da qual ela jamais viria a saber. Ela foi embora quando finalmente encontrou um parceiro e o chamado da Natureza se fez urgente em ambos. Com sua benção ela juntara-se a ele e a família em busca do desejo maior: um fruto. Infelizmente não pôde acompanha-los. Seu corpo já não suportava nem mais uma década, e certamente morreria sem saber se a neta e o parceiro haviam conseguido lhe gerar um bisneto, mas torcia para que sim.

Quando Mu finalmente terminou seu longo relato, a fisionomia da anciã estava circunspecta, grave e preocupada. Sua aura, antes acolhedora e terna, estava pesada, assim como seu coração.

Quanto pesar sentia por aquele jovem ferreiro.

"**É tão ruim assim?**" — Mu voltou a usar a telepatia, pois que lhe faltou coragem para verbalizar a pergunta.

"**Eu...**" — ela soltou um longo suspiro, tossindo algumas vezes, e pelejando para recuperar o fôlego e a memória pensava no que responder àquele pai — "**Eu gostaria muito de ****portar ****uma resposta ****precisa****... Mas, pelo que ****contaste****, isso se parece muito com o terrível mal do filhote novo.**"

"**Mal do filhote novo?**" — Mu se atentou. Nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo.

A lemuriana acenou fracamente, puxando pela memória longínqua o que ainda tinha de nítido em seu acervo mental sobre aquele mal.

"**Infelizmente, minha criança, esta velha já não se lembra mais das coisas, porém, eu me lembro muito bem de que o maior medo de uma fêmea lemuriana ao pegar barriga era o filhote nascer demasiadamente novo, nascer antes.**"

"**A senhora diz, prematuro?**"

Ela encarou os olhos verdes do cavaleiro, mas parecia não olhar para eles, mas através, em um ponto distante.

"**O filhote quando nasce antes do tempo, quando nasce novo, fica doente, fraquinho, e quando os poderes dele desabrocham, se esses forem demasiadamente fortes e precocemente exigidos, levam a vida dele junto**."

Mu levou a mão à boca, num gesto instintivo de choque e pavor. Imediatamente se questionou se havia começado treinar Kiki muito cedo, se era sua culpa ele ter adoecido, porém ele mesmo fora treinado ainda mais jovem por Shion. Aos três anos de idade sua telecinese e telepatia já haviam se manifestado plenamente, e o Grande Mestre lhe exigia controle absoluto desta. Seu corpo físico até demorou-se mais a se desenvolver devido ao aperfeiçoamento precoce da mente, e mesmo assim ele sempre foi uma criança saudável. No entanto, Shion nunca lhe havia mencionado nada sobre ele ter sido ou não um bebê prematuro.

"**Eu acho que é isso que a tua cria tem. O teu filhotinho nasceu novo demais para esse mundo. Não estava pronto**." — sentenciou ela com pesar.

Ainda em choque, Mu olhava para ela calado. Pensava que, mesmo prematuro, Kiki jamais sofreria consequência alguma, pois que, além de suprirem todas suas necessidades físicas ele e Shaka ainda lhe nutriram com seus Cosmos poderosos até quase os dois anos de idade. Kiki era uma criança alegre, forte, saudável, agitada... ou será que não era? Será que seus olhos de pai orgulhoso e realizado, somado ao êxtase do milagre de conseguir um filho muviano o cegaram a tal ponto de não perceber que sempre houvera algo de errado com Kiki?

— **Mas... deve ****haver ****algo que se possa fazer!** — ele exclamou quando conseguiu recuperar a voz — **Não é possível que todos os bebês lemurianos prematuros tenham morrido! Especialmente quando toda a nossa cultura, raça e costumes giram em torno da procriação e perpetuação da espécie. Então não é possível que a prematuridade seja uma sentença de morte tão cruel!**

— **E de fato não é. Nem todos morreram**. — a anciã respondeu respirando com dificuldade. — **Alguns sobreviveram... Mas... infelizmente eu não sei te dizer como.**

Mu estava agitado, e um tanto inconformado. Não era possível que andara tanto, que viera de tão longe depois de tanto procurar para no fim descobrir que seu filho estava desenganado.

— **Olha, o meu mestre ****sempre dizia**** que nossa medicina era avançadíssima, que nossa raça possuía segredos alquímicos milenares... Tem que ****haver ****algo que se possa fazer!**

— **Me perdoe... Eu...** — ela murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto encarava entristecida o rosto aflito dele, sem saber o que lhe dizer. Queria muito dar a ele a resposta que veio até ali buscar, no entanto não a tinha, mas, de repente, como um relâmpago que clareia por segundos a escuridão do céu tempestuoso, uma lembrança se desenhou em suas memórias vagas. — **O Yeti!**

— **O... o qu****ê****?** — Mu perguntou confuso.

— **O Yeti!** — ela repetiu balançando ambas as mãos trêmulas no ar. — **Eu não tenho a resposta que buscas, mas talvez ele... talvez o Yeti possa tê-la.**

Mu arregalou os olhos a encarando com aflição nítida.

— **Yeti?** — questionou, duvidando momentaneamente da sanidade mental da velha senhora.

— **Sim! O Yeti.** **Infelizmente eu não sei se ele ainda está vivo... e se acaso estiver, deve estar beirando três séculos, mas...** — foi acometida por uma nova crise de tosse, dessa vez bem mais longa e violenta que a outra. Mu a amparou pelos ombros até que ela recuperasse o fôlego. —... **Mas... se existe um muviano neste mundo que pode ajudar tua cria, esse muviano é o Yeti... Ele é alquimista... E se ele não puder fazer nada por você, então lamento, mas ninguém mais poderá.**

Mu estava decidido a questiona-la mais sobre quem era esse tal de Yeti, de quem ele nunca ouvira falar antes, quando de repente uma inquietação descomunal lhe atingiu em cheio o coração. Curvando-se ligeiramente para frente sentiu-se sufocar, então desenrolou o grosso lenço de lã que tinha em torno do pescoço e respirou profundamente. Em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda a grossa aliança de ouro ressoava diretamente com seu Cosmo. Ele olhou para ela, e ela emanava um brilho sutil, o qual vinha do pó de estrelas que havia colocado nela junto de uma centelha do Cosmo de Shaka, quando a forjou. Aos poucos sentia o metal ficar mais quente em seu dedo, e alarmado soube que havia algo de errado se passando com o virginiano.

"**O que foi?**" — perguntou a lemuriana, que percebeu a inquietação anormal do jovem à sua frente.

"**Algo errado está acontecendo em minha casa... Minha família precisa de mim**." — Mu respondeu mordendo os lábios angustiado. Começou a ficar gelado, e sentiu um impulso enorme em partir imediatamente de volta ao Santuário, mas, além de ter muito mais perguntas a fazer à anciã, de repente lhe pareceu extremamente errado, além de desumano, deixa-la ali, para morrer sozinha. No entanto, seu dilema foi facilmente percebido por ela, que o lendo em seu rosto e em sua aura esticou-se toda para lhe tocar os ombros com um gesto gentil.

"**Vá.**" — Ela disse. — "**Eu já te enunciei tudo o que sei. A missão que os deuses antigos me incumbiram se cumpriu. Nada mais posso fazer por ti, criança... Eu desconheço o paradeiro do Yeti, caso contrário te diria... Vá sob minhas bênçãos... Eu ficarei em paz, porque finalmente me unirei aos nossos... nas estrelas.**"

Ela sorriu ternamente para Mu, e emocionado ele a puxou para um abraço.

— _Naëɞma´ya_. Obrigado. — disse, em lemuriano antigo e também em grego, profundamente gradecido.

Não havia tempo para despedidas. A inquietação de Mu tornava-se tormento a cada novo segundo transcorrido e conforme o calor e o brilho da aliança de ouro se intensificava.

Apressado, porém com muito cuidado e respeito, ele se levantou trazendo consigo nos braços a anciã lemuriana, que para seu vigor de cavaleiro pesava menos que uma pluma, então caminhou até uma cama estreita disposta próximo a lareira, cujas tímidas chamas mal espantavam o frio mais. Com sua telecinése ele alimentou o fogo com mais algumas toras de madeira já cortadas dispostas ao lado, enquanto delicadamente a deitou no leito e a cobriu com os grossos cobertores de peles.

Antes de partir Mu lhe beijou ternamente a fronte, depois uniu suas pintinhas às dela. Ficou assim por um breve momento, até fechar os olhos e fazer uma prece.

— _Asha´n müɞni´storḝ danaárknore na orabǖs iål erol´aman sh´ar fatiḝb nǖr Lymüil´a, una mi´phëlanima Mü._ (Que tu sejas recebida com ouro e vivas nos portões de Lemúria, filha abençoada de Mu.) — disse baixinho e então desapareceu.

Santuário de Atena, 05:36pm

Assim que surgiu diante dos degraus a perder de vista da Casa de Áries, Mu os galgou quase que na velocidade da luz, passando por todas as outras casas feito um cometa até chegar à Sexta. Ofegante, com o coração saltando alucinado em seu peito e a boca seca que lutava para sorver o ar, ele correu para o interior do Templo enquanto pelejava para dominar o desespero. Nem o som de seus próprios passos conseguia ouvir, pois que os gritos de terror de seu coração sobressaiam a estes. No dedo anelar, a aliança parecia queimar sua pele. Estava certo de que algo se passava com Shaka, mas, embora sentisse a aura dele ali, seu Cosmo estava totalmente suprimido, apagado, o que já era motivo mais que suficiente para lhe causar estranheza.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor... Shaka... — dizia baixinho para si mesmo enquanto corria para a parte residencial do Templo, cruzando o imenso hall aos tropeços, quase caindo ao desviar-se de uma coluna ou outra. Sentia no corpo o impacto da mudança brusca de temperatura, pois que estava vestido com grossas vestes de lã e pele de iaque, as quais agora faziam se sentir como se pudesse entrar em autocombustão a qualquer momento.

Quando entrou na sala correu os olhos pelo cenário já habitual não notando nada de novo, apenas as bolsas de Kiki sobre o sofá, as quais Shaka preparava toda vez que o levava ao hospital. Naquela tarde, além das injeções diárias que tomava para manter seu organismo minimamente regulado, ele tinha um exame agendado na Ala 5, uma ressonância magnética, que só pôde ser realizada ali, em Atenas, graças à chegada dos equipamentos novos doados ao Hospital por um filantropo russo, que na verdade era apenas um dos laranjas usados por Camus. O jantar beneficente dado aos milionários russos, com coparticipação de alguns figurões da elite europeia, lavou o dinheiro gasto pela máfia e tornou possível a doação dos equipamentos ao Hospital de Atenas. Em um tempo recorde, que por vias legais se arrastaria por meses, a Ala 5 passou a dispor dos mais modernos aparelhos de medicina diagnóstica de toda a Europa.

A respiração de Mu estava acelerada. Era o pânico que como uma ave agourenta pousada em seu ombro lhe assombrava. Mas, com uma rápida sondagem sentiu a aura do filho no quarto, tranquila. Ele devia estar dormindo.

Colocou a mão no peito e tentou controlar ao menos a respiração, mas de repente um estrondo seco, que lembrava uma batida violenta entre dois carros, o fez encolher os ombros e piscar os olhos em sobressalto. Seu coração congelou com o susto, e ele virou imediatamente a cabeça na direção de onde vinha o barulho.

Uma nova pancada, mais violenta ainda, lhe tirou do estado de choque que entrara, então ele correu meio desajeitado para a sala de meditação onde há milênios residia a imponente estátua de Buda. Adorada e consagrada através dos tempos por todos os cavaleiros que portaram a sagrada armadura de ouro de Virgem com a missão de proteger aquele Templo.

Conforme se aproximava, cruzando um corredor comprido de paredes altíssimas revestidas por mármore branco, junto das pancadas que viajavam por ali em ecos sinistros, começou a ouvir também a voz de Shaka. Esta era abafada, distante, e um tanto incompreensível, pois que ele falava muito rápido em sua língua mãe, o hindi; mesmo assim percebeu que havia muito ódio nelas.

"**Desgraçado. Seu maldito, miserável! Por que está calado? Por que não fala comigo? FALE COMIGO!"**

Há poucos passos de chegar à câmara, Mu viu, espalhados, destruídos e jogados pelo chão, alguns dos tantos livros de medicina que abordavam doenças que acometiam crianças e síndromes relacionadas ao metabolismo e imunidade, os quais Shaka havia comprado para estudar na desesperada tentativa de entender o que se passava com o filho e, quem sabe, descobrir a cura. Virgem tinha fé que com toda a sabedoria adquirida nesta e em suas vidas passadas, a qual trazia lúcida em sua mente poderosa, somada à ajuda divina que nunca lhe faltou, ele conseguiria salvar a vida de Kiki, como já havia salvo uma vez, na praia de Lomvarda, mas os livros não tinham a cura, e Buda havia se calado.

"**Por que me levou até lá? Por que me fez dobrar o tempo e o espaço para salvá-lo se o Samsara iria tirá-lo de mim mais tarde? Por que? Para me fazer desistir da vida mais uma vez e aceitar a morte? Para me provar que minhas escolhas na verdade nunca foram minhas?"**

Uma nova pancada, ainda mais violenta, e que provocou um eco grave que fez tremelicar o chão e quase desequilibrou Mu, que escorando-se na parede saltou por entre alguns destroços e finalmente entrou na câmara.

A cena que viu ali congelou sua alma e fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

Pensou estar delirando, mas era real. Era perturbadoramente real!

"**Eu o amaldiçoo e o renego! Você não me vale de nada. De nada! Me privei da vida e abracei a morte durante anos por honra e devoção a você. Ao seu maldito nome! E para quê?... Levasse a mim então! Seu maldito! Não a ele! Eu não aceito ser derrotado! NÃO ACEITO SER DERROTADO!" **

Completamente transtornado Shaka destruía a gigantesca estátua sagrada de Buda, a qual através dos milênios fora reverenciada por seus antecessores.

Mu não sentiu seu Cosmo porque ele usava as próprias mãos para fazê-lo.

Todo sujo, vestido novamente com as roupas do ariano, descalço, os longuíssimos cabelos loiros encharcados, de suor e de sangue, embaraçados, grudados na pele, caindo-lhe sobre os olhos abertos que faiscantes encaravam o alvo com ódio visceral, o Santo de Virgem esmurrava as paredes e colunas de rocha maciça arrancando lascas e pedaços grandes, os quais arremessava contra a estátua enquanto praguejava, tomado por um furor insano. Vez ou outra dispensava os projéteis rochosos para golpear a imagem, esculpida em ouro e pedra, com as mãos nuas, e também com os pés e os joelhos.

Os embates físicos jamais foram o ponto forte dos Cavaleiros de Virgem, por isso os dedos de Shaka sangravam de arrancar as lascas das paredes; já quase não tinha mais unhas. Seus pés imprimiam pegadas escarlates por toda a câmara, uma vez que muitas daquelas lascas ao se partirem contra a estátua espalhavam-se pelo chão afiadas como lâminas.

Mas ele era tão indiferente à dor física quanto era ao sacrilégio do ato que cometia.

— **Você não me serve de nada!** — uma nova rocha arremessada arrancou os dedos da mão direita de Buda, outra que veio imediatamente em seguida levou-lhe o nariz. — **Não vai mais guiar a minha vida, não vai mais me dizer o que tenho que fazer. Para o inferno com suas palavras e suas Quatro Nobres Verdades! **— enlouquecido correu até a estátua e passou a destruí-la com as próprias mãos, arrancando pedaços e os jogando para longe. — **Sempre me disse que a causa do sofrimento era o desequilíbrio, a falta de harmonia com o mundo material, com as outras pessoas, com corpo e a mente, com os desejos, o karma... e eu segui suas palavras, sempre fazendo um esforço constante para encontrar algum conforto nesse mundo e nunca, NUNCA ENCONTREI NENHUM! **

— Shaka... — Mu tentou gritar, mas sua voz mais parecia um sussurro rouco. Estava em choque. Os olhos que vertiam grossas lágrimas fitavam a cena em completo terror, enquanto o virginiano apanhava do chão um pedaço grande de pedra para em seguida atira-lo contra o rosto de Buda, lhe avariando um dos olhos.

— **Você tinha tanto medo do sofrimento que se privou de tudo, amor, família, corpo, desejo, a vida, apenas para não encará-lo! Maldito covarde! Eu odeio você por me fazer seguir seus passos. Por me fazer crer em uma felicidade individual, egoísta!** — correu novamente até a estátua, usando as mãos em carne viva para arrancar-lhe os dedos que ainda estavam inteiros. — **EU NÃO QUERO SER BUDA! De que me valeram toda uma infância e adolescência de clausura, privações, solidão, penitências e mais penitências, dor, se nada disso me livraria da minha condição humana? Eu não quero você aqui. SUMA DAQUI SEU AMALDIÇOADO! SUMA DAQUI!**

— SHAKA! — Mu enfim conseguiu sair do choque e gritar, um grito de dor e horror, e na mesma hora correu até o marido e o agarrou por trás, puxando seu corpo suado e trêmulo para longe da estátua, para a qual lançou um olhar aflito.

Transtornado, Virgem debatia-se tentando se soltar, chutando o ar e apertando os punhos de Mu com as mãos ensanguentadas. Nem por um segundo tirava os olhos da face destruída de Buda.

— Não! Me solta, Mu! Eu não quero esse amaldiçoado aqui!

Mesmo bem mais magro, e visivelmente debilitado devido os jejuns forçados aos quais se submetia desde que tiveram a notícia da doença de Kiki, Shaka ainda tinha uma agilidade e força impressionantes, e com uma rasteira conseguiu derrubar Mu e se soltar do abraço. Imediatamente em seguida correu novamente para a estátua, saltou por entre as pedras e destroços a escalando em segundos, e com sua força de cavaleiro lhe arrancou a cabeça. Esta rolou para o chão causando um estrondo no mesmo momento em que ele se desequilibrou e caiu, porém seu corpo pairou no ar há dois palmos de atingir o solo.

Ainda suspenso no ar, Shaka ergueu a cabeça e então seus olhos encontraram os de Mu, que olhavam para si em mortal agonia. Ele havia corrido aos tropeços até ali e agora estava de pé bem à sua frente, ofegante, pálido, ainda vestido com as grossas vestes de lã com as quais se cobrira antes de sair de casa pouco depois do café da manhã, quando foi atrás de uma nova pista, na Letônia. O horror estava impresso em cada poro de sua pele tão alva.

Sentiu quando ele, com sua telecinese, pousou seu corpo no chão com todo cuidado, então quando suas mãos e joelhos tocaram os escombros o fel amargo lhe subiu pela garganta, seguido de uma ânsia tão violenta que lhe causou um forte espasmo. Curvado, Virgem vomitou sobre as lascas de rocha, poeira e sangue, mas como não tinha nada no estômago apenas bile e alguma saliva amarelada saia. Era difícil para ele lidar com o que havia feito... Porém, mais difícil que encarar os olhos de Buda era encarar os de Mu naquele momento. Não era para ele estar ali. Ele não merecia seu descontrole. Diante dele sentiu-se covarde, fraco, egoísta. Mu estava percorrendo o mundo atrás de uma esperança, enquanto ele desfazia-se das suas, tudo porque, naquela tarde, enquanto estava no hospital aguardando Kiki que fazia exames e tomava o medicamento injetável, ouviu uma conversa entre dois enfermeiros na hora em que foi buscar um copo d´água. Eles debatiam acerca da gravidade do estado de saúde de Kiki, e do porquê o menino não estava internado no hospital, mesmo apresentando um quadro de saúde tão grave. Um deles, enquanto preparava o medicamento intravenoso, disse que aquele era um protocolo padrão a pacientes terminais, que era bom que o menino passasse seus últimos dias no seio da família, para que pudessem aproveitar juntos o pouco tempo que lhes restava. A palavra "terminal" atingiu Shaka como um tiro à queima a roupa dado no peito. Enlouquecido ele foi até eles e bateu suas cabeças contra a mesa de alumínio, derrubando no chão uma dezena de pipetas, gazes e medicamentos, além de deixar os dois desacordados. Antes que os seguranças chegassem ali, doutor Adônis contornou a situação e o tirou de lá. O entusiasmo com que o médico lhe pediu para que não levasse em conta o que haviam dito os enfermeiros lhe soara quase convincente. Mas ele sabia que eles estavam certos. Ele sentia. Ao final dos exames e do tratamento ele voltou para o Santuário com Kiki, e como vinha fazendo desde que tudo começou, sempre lhe passando força e confiança, quando ele mesmo já não tinha nenhuma das duas. Quando Kiki adormeceu, foi até o escritório procurar nos livros de medicina a resposta que há semanas vinha implorando a Buda, ou qualquer sinal ínfimo que fosse, e no silêncio de ambos foi seu desespero que ganhou voz.

Alheio ao acontecido no hospital, Mu só conseguia olhar para tudo aquilo em choque e sem conseguir disfarçar o horror, provocado tanto pelo estado do marido quanto pelo ato que ele havia cometido. Desde o dia em que o surpreendeu ali, naquela mesma câmara encarando a estátua, que um pressentimento ruim passou a lhe fazer companhia constate. Ele sentia que Shaka acabaria fazendo uma loucura, porém, nem em seus piores pesadelos, tampouco em seus devaneios mais insanos, ele podia imaginar que o cavaleiro mais sagrado daquele Santuário, o Santo dentre todos os Santos de Atena, fosse capaz de tal sacrilégio. Destruir o símbolo maior de sua devoção era um insulto direto a si mesmo, à Atena, ao próprio Buda, e aos que o antecederam e defenderam com suas vidas aquele sagrado Templo de Virgem. Um ato tão profano que Mu sentia-se profundamente abalado. Lhe causava desconforto e terror olhar para os pedaços da estátua sagrada destruída, para tudo ali na verdade, mas principalmente para Shaka, afinal, Áries também era budista.

Mas, seu amor e devoção pelo homem a quem jurou amar e respeitar em qualquer que fosse a situação, era muito maior que qualquer outro sentimento que lhe afligia o espírito naquele momento, por isso, evitando olhar para os destroços se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, diante de Shaka, e com as mãos trêmulas o tomou pelos ombros o amparando com todo amor e zelo que possuía.

Como se tocasse em um cristal delicado todo trincado, que de tão frágil ao menor abalo que sofresse poderia explodir em milhões de pedaços, Mu trouxe Shaka para seus braços, juntando seus cabelos longos emaranhados para trás das costas e o ajudando a se colocar de joelhos. Ficou espantado quando o trouxe para junto de si e sentiu seu corpo encharcado de suor e de sangue, trêmulo, gelado, mas isso apenas fez com que o aconchegasse ainda mais junto ao seu peito. Com desespero enfiou o rosto entre os longos fios loiros imundos e chorou.

— Pelos deuses! O que você fez! — a voz de Mu saia fraca e embargada — Shaka! O que foi que você fez! Suas mãos... Seus pés!... Amor da minha vida, luz dos meus dias... O que você fez! — exclamou incrédulo e aterrorizado, então afastou o rosto e olhou para as belas mãos de dedos longos do esposo, que estavam praticamente em carne viva.

— Nada... eu não fiz nada... Eu não posso fazer... nada. — Virgem disse ofegante e num fio de voz, enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão, mas tudo que conseguia era apenas sujar mais seu rosto de sangue. — Ele... ELE me preparou para salvar o mundo, para salvar Atena... mas todo o poder que Ele me fez alcançar, o 7º e o 8º sentido, nada disso me torna capaz de salvar meu próprio filho...

— Mas... Sha... escuta...

— Se eu não poderia salva-lo, por que ele me levou até lá, Mu?... É porque está me dando uma lição?

— Não, Luz da minha vida, não é por...

— Eu jamais perdi uma batalha, jamais fui derrotado! É isso que ele quer que eu aprenda? — levantou a cabeça e encarou Mu nos olhos, mesmo com a garganta apertada e atormentando pela vergonha. — Pois eu não aceito perder. E eu não vou perder! — praticamente rosnou a sentença.

— Shaka, meu amor... — Mu tentava dizer algo, mas subitamente Virgem baixou a cabeça novamente evitando seus olhos, e com força agarrou seus braços por cima do grosso casaco de lã.

— Por favor... eu não quero ele aqui. — disse baixinho.

Áries ponderou por um momento, contraindo os lábios enquanto prendia a respiração.

— Está bem! — soltou o ar com um longo suspiro, e nessa hora ele mesmo levou a mão ao rosto enxugando as lágrimas. — Se você não quer ele aqui ele vai embora... Eu já entendi, Shaka. Quer destruir a estátua? Ok, eu te ajudo. Quer atear fogo a todas as suas túnicas, incensos e escritos? Eu acendo a fogueira para você... Apenas... — tocou gentilmente a face ensanguentada de Virgem e o fez olhar em seus olhos. — Apenas pare de se machucar... Por favor. Pare de se machucar.

No mesmo instante em que fazia aquela súplica Mu fechou os olhos, então com o coração dolorido e em frangalhos franziu a testa unindo as pintinhas, concentrado; segundos depois a estátua destruída desaparecia da câmara junto com todos os seus destroços. Ele a teleportou para o pátio interno da Casa de Áries. Quando abriu novamente os olhos o lemuriano voltou a encarar suplicante a face consternada do esposo.

— Pronto. Agora somos só você e eu. Ele foi embora. — disse segurando o rosto de Shaka com ambas as mãos. — Estamos só nós dois aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. Pelos deuses... vai ficar tudo bem...

Mu repetia como se pudesse convencer-se de fato.

O tom nítido de desespero nas palavras do ariano fez Shaka sentir como se sua alma fosse-lhe arrancada à força do corpo. A última coisa que queria era fazer Mu sofrer por sua causa, e vê-lo com aquela expressão de horror e agonia lhe doía muito mais que qualquer ferimento que pudesse infringir a si mesmo. Sentiu-se tão pequeno e mesquinho... Mas aquele impulso, a negação, a raiva, eram tão mais fortes, tão urgentes.

— Me perdoe, Mu... Eu sei que estou sendo um covarde egoísta. Só estou tornando mais difícil ainda as coisas para você.

— Você nunca foi covarde, muito menos egoísta, meu amor. Você tem cuidado do nosso filho de uma forma tão primorosa, com tanto amor e zelo... Eu só consigo sair em missão atrás de uma possível cura porque você fica aqui com ele. — Mu tentava disfarçar a gravidade da situação com palavras de compreensão e afeto — E eu sei que toda essa sua dedicação integral tem um preço alto... — tocou gentil as mãos feridas do marido — Mas não esse!

Virgem baixou a cabeça e envergonhado recolheu as mãos.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Mu. — disse em voz baixa, em tom acanhado, então apoiando um dos joelhos feridos no chão levantou-se meio cambaleante. — Sei que deve estar pensando que estou louco, mas nunca estive tão lúcido na minha vida quanto agora... Eu apenas precisava fazer isso... Precisava Dele fora daqui para poder fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Para ser eu mesmo. Agora que ele se foi me sinto melhor.

Áries engoliu em seco.

— Você deve estar cansado, passou o dia todo fora... — Shaka continuou — Eu vou me lavar e depois preparar o seu jantar. Deve estar faminto. Kiki já comeu... pouco, mas eu bati os legumes no liquidificador e ele conseguiu engolir sem sentir tantas náuseas. O Ebó deve estar com fome também. Comprei um peixe fresco na feira hoje para misturar à ração dele...

O Santo de Virgem claramente fugia. Fugia do assunto, da realidade, de Mu... mas esse se levantou imediatamente após ele e segurando em seu braço o fez ficar e encarar seus olhos e a realidade.

— Shaka olhe para mim. — pediu Mu, e quando o indiano, depois de hesitar por um momento, fitou seus olhos, ele lhe retirou alguns fios de cabelo grudados em seu rosto e depois o segurou com ambas as mãos mais uma vez. — Ouça o que vou te dizer. Você e Kiki são as duas luzes da minha vida... Eu estou perdendo uma... — sua voz falhou — Por favor, não me deixe na completa escuridão.

— Mu eu... — Shaka tentou falar algo mas o lemuriano não deixou o interrompendo.

— Para um cavaleiro que manipula a luz das estrelas, eu não serei capaz de suportar viver nas trevas... Entende o que eu quero dizer? Por favor, não se afaste de mim, Shaka. Quando sua fé nos homens e nos deuses falharem, eu ainda estarei aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui para absolutamente tudo o que você precisar. Não está sozinho, então não me deixe sozinho, por favor.

Olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes do marido, Virgem finalmente se desarmou, e suspirando o abraçou com força, evitando tocar-lhe os cabelos lavanda tão preciosos para não macula-los com seu sangue. Precisava tanto dele, daquele calor, do cuidado, do amor.

Mu imediatamente retribuiu o abraço, agarrando-se nos braços dele tal qual um náufrago se agarra a um salva vidas. Não tinha dito aquelas palavras em vão. Ele de fato estaria sempre ali para Shaka, para tudo o que ele precisasse, e isso incluía ajuda-lo a suportar a dor de seu espírito. E, por mais que lhe custasse tão caro, por mais angústia que lhe causasse, ele sabia, do fundo de seu coração, exatamente o que precisaria fazer. Não podia mais ignorar as penitências físicas as quais Shaka se submetia. Ele sabia que seu amado marido só encontrava alívio na total anulação de sua matéria física, através da meditação, ou então na dor física auto infligida. E como ele não podia, nem queria, se ausentar do mundo físico naquele momento, ele feria seu corpo para suportar as dores da alma.

Era com intenso pesar que Mu sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer para ajudá-lo.

Quando Shaka entrou no quarto de Kiki encontrou Mu sentado à beirada da cama a velar seu sono. As cortinas de tecido leve em tons corais tremulavam com a suave brisa que entrava por uma pequena fresta na janela junto de um fino fio de luz prateada do luar. O abajur giratório ao lado da cama trazia o céu estrelado para as paredes claras, dando aos dinossauros que viviam nelas um espetáculo gracioso de balé cósmico e ao gato Saravá Ebó a difícil missão de captura-las. Junto do abajur, algumas infusões com ervas, óleo de eucalipto, raiz de alcaçuz e óleo de lavanda davam ao ambiente um odor agradável e relaxante. Shaka os havia preparado no dia anterior, depois de ler nos livros de medicina alternativa que eram ingredientes com excelentes ações antiespasmódicas, secretagógicas, antimicrobianas e relaxantes.

Talvez por isso que, embora Mu acariciasse cuidadosamente os cabelos de Kiki, e bem baixinho lhe entoasse uma canção de ninar antiga, o ruivinho seguia com um sono pesado, aparentemente tranquilo, como quando caia exausto na cama após o jantar e ao término da novela, na hora em que seu corpo desligava depois de um dia inteiro de brincadeiras e estripulias. Porém, agora a exaustão vinha do mau funcionamento de seus órgãos e do cansaço da rotina estressante de hospital, exames, febres contínuas, crises convulsivas e hemorragias severas.

Mu estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que só se deu conta da presença do indiano ali quando este lhe tocou os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho e lhe beijou a fronte, próximo às pintinhas, então olhou para ele e lhe sorriu, um sorriso adorável.

Shaka tentou sorrir de volta, mas era como se não tivesse controle do próprio corpo, da própria vontade. Por um momento ele ficou ali, com os olhos azuis grudados aos do ariano, enquanto com a mão toda enfaixada até os dedos, acariciava seu rosto. Então finalmente piscou os cílios longos e olhou para Kiki.

— Ele adora esses brinquedos de cristais. Brinca com todo o cuidado desse mundo... Ele sabe o quanto são preciosos. — disse num sussurro, os olhos fixos à peça que o filho segurava na mão, uma figura esculpida no mais puro cristal lemuriano que lembrava um quartzo rosa dos mais translúcidos, e que tinha o formato de uma fada, com um vestido longo esvoaçante, asas finíssimas que saiam de suas costas e um longo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo que parecia movimentar-se conforme a luz lhe batia. — De todos, o que ele mais gosta é da fada.

Mu concordou com a cabeça e deu outro leve sorriso.

— A fada também era o meu preferido. Foi o primeiro. — disse ele também aos sussurros, voltando a olhar para Kiki. — Embora eu gostasse de todos, principalmente dos dois ferreiros e do pequeno sátiro, era ela quem eu sempre escolhia para dormir do meu lado. — ergueu os olhos para uma prateleira acima da cabeceira da cama onde estavam as outras figuras esculpidas que compunham a coleção. Um homem de físico viril, porém esguio, que tinha um longo cabelo solto, barba farta, trajava um grosso avental de couro e trazia na mão um martelo idêntico ao que ele usava para reparar as armaduras sagradas; um rapazote ajudante que usava um macacão e tinha uma espada em mãos; um sátiro alegre, claramente ainda criança, com seus pequeninos chifres de carneiro e casquinhos saltitantes; um grande e corpulento iaque com sela de montaria; um cavalo alado e Atena, com seu escudo em uma das mãos e o báculo na outra.

Aquelas esculturas magníficas eram dignas de estarem expostas em um museu, pois que sua beleza primorosa era de encher os olhos. Sem dúvida nasceram das mãos precisas de um verdadeiro artista. Mas, elas estavam ali, há anos consigo. Mu as recebera ainda na tenra infância, uma de cada vez, no dia de seu aniversário e de um modo único: Elas eram deixadas estrategicamente nos pés de uma árvore frondosa que ficava na fronteira norte do Santuário, próximo às ruinas antigas, onde ele costumava brincar sozinho. Dos 3 até os 10 anos de idade, em todas as manhãs do dia 27 de março, uma peça nova era deixada ali, de modo que dormia na noite anterior ansioso e inquieto, contando os minutos para o alvorecer, então quando o sol nascia ele corria em disparada até a árvore, em busca do novo item de sua coleção, cheio de curiosidade para saber qual seria dessa vez.

Mu nunca entendeu o que levava seu mestre, Shion, a lhe fazer tão primorosas peças, pois que este nunca comentava consigo nada sobre elas. Apenas as deixava ali, no pé da árvore, para que as encontrasse. Ele também nunca o contestara, entendendo que tudo fazia parte de uma brincadeira divertida e diferente, porque quando chegava com o presente novo nas mãos, o velho Patriarca fingia surpresa e lhe sorria amável, o que tornava o ritual ainda mais cúmplice, já que ao fim do dia Shion lhe entregava outro presente, este em caráter oficial, com direito a parabéns, cartão, laços e fitas. Tão de repente como começou aquela tradição ela também se findou. Em seu 10º aniversário não havia escultura nenhuma debaixo da árvore. Embora um pouco decepcionado, Mu entendeu que provavelmente já deveria estar grande demais para continuar a ganhar brinquedos. Já havia reclamado para si a armadura de Ouro de Áries, e também já era um exímio ferreiro celestial. Sua coleção deveria estar completa, já que Atena fora a última miniatura entregue, e aquela talvez fosse a forma que Shion encontrou de lhe dizer que deveria abraçar as responsabilidades da vida adulta e deixar os sonhos de criança de lado, portanto, contentou-se com o que tinha. Aquelas miniaturas feitas em cristal lemuriano passaram então a ser seu bem mais precioso, pois continham em cada entalhe todo o amor e dedicação de seu mestre para consigo.

Agora, olhando para a fada envolta pelos dedinhos de Kiki, seu peito se enchia de uma tristeza nostálgica. Quantas saudades tinha de Shion.

— Cristal lemuriano... — disse Mu, baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para o marido ao seu lado. — Mestre Shion sabia ser tão amável quanto severo. Sinto saudades dele, sinto-me perdido sem sua sabedoria para me guiar... — virou o rosto para Shaka, buscando seus olhos azuis celestes brilhantes. Mais um par de estrelas a reluzirem naquele firmamento particular. — Tenho certeza de que Mestre Shion saberia o que fazer com as informações que obtive hoje.

— Está falando da anciã, né? — Shaka sussurrou, e nessa hora pegou o gato Saravá Ebó, que rodeava suas pernas enfaixadas com grossas tiras de linho puro, e sentou-se ao lado de Mu na beirada da cama, o aninhando em seu colo. Mu havia lhe contado sobre o encontro com a lemuriana enquanto jantavam, após o banho e os curativos que havia feito em seus ferimentos com carinho e devoção, mas muitas perguntas ainda haviam ficado no ar. — Mas, se como ela disse, são os poderes mentais do Kiki, a telepatia e a telecinese, que estão provocando esse... mal do prematuro, então a medicina humana nada pode fazer mesmo para salvá-lo de fato... — fez uma pausa engolindo em seco. O gatinho preto mastigava as pontas de seus cabelos loiros que caiam por sobre o peito esguio.

— O mal do filhote novo, como ela disse, é que pode estar provocando esse desequilíbrio entre o corpo e a mente dele, e não o contrário, Luz da minha vida. Kiki nasceu antes da hora, e por um parto induzido.

— E só a alquimia lemuriana pode reestabelecer esse equilíbrio entre matéria e psique, entre o corpo e a mente. — sussurrou Shaka, pensativo. — Com toda certeza Shion saberia o que fazer... Como vamos achar esse tal de Yeti? Ela não deu nenhuma pista? Nos mapas e livros pessoais do Mestre Shion não há nenhuma pista? Podemos procurar de novo na biblioteca de Jamiel! O seu elo psíquico! Você não consegue rastreá-lo por ele? Não é possível que estejamos nadando para morrer na praia, Mu!

O lemuriano ficou calado por um tempo, pensativo. Não se recordava de nenhuma citação referente a Yeti e a tal doença nos manuscritos do mestre. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava, esticou a mão e puxou enciumado os fios loiros mastigados pela boca do gatinho, para que ele não os danificasse mais, recebendo um rosnado e uma unhada das garrinhas minúsculas como aviso de que não se intrometesse em seus assuntos.

— O elo tem suas limitações. Não é como se eu conseguisse sentir todos os lemurianos que habitam o globo. Se fosse assim seria fácil acha-los. Preciso estar próximo ou receber um sinal em sintonia de volta. — explicou, voltando a atazanar a bolinha de pelos pretos — E, pelos deuses, o que significa Yeti?

— Duvido que a cura para o Kiki venha de uma infusão feita com pelos das pernas do Pé Grande. — Shaka respondeu com certa ironia. — Esse nome é claramente um artifício para afugentar curiosos.

— Eu também pensei nisso... Yeti... O Pé Grande, o Abominável Homem das Neves. Será que tem alguma ligação?

— Ou deve ser só o Samsara do caralho rindo da nossa cara.

— Shaka! — Mu arregalou os enormes olhos verdes e o advertiu aos sussurros. — Já não blasfemou o suficiente por hoje, Luz da minha vida? Pelos deuses, Sha. Você jogou o Buda fora, agora está falando palavrão!

— Não vê que isso é ridículo, Mu! Agora então temos que ir à caça do Pé Grande se quisermos salvar nosso menino? Isso é uma merda de uma lenda! Essa velha deveria estar senil.

— Provavelmente, mas e se não for?

— Que seja real, então. Há relatos do Pé Grande por todo o planeta.

— Sim. É uma informação vaga. Eu nem sei por onde começar, mas é tudo que temos.

Virgem deu um longo suspiro.

— Está certo. Amanhã à tarde fique em casa com Kiki que irei à biblioteca central de Atenas. Lá deve haver enciclopédias e jornais do mundo todo que juntam relatos de avistamentos do Pé Grande. Vou traçar uma rota para que possamos ter ao menos um ponto de partida. Vou mandar Shiva e Ágora em missão também, atrás desse tal de Yeti. Qualquer coisa que descobrirmos pode ser de alguma serventia.

— Ótimo. Só não precisa ir à biblioteca, amor. Existe um site agora, na internet, que faz buscas. Tem de tudo lá.

Shaka chacoalhou a cabeça ao modo indiano indicando negação.

— Eu não gosto de mexer naquela máquina estúpida. Prefiro os livros. — sussurrou dando um tapinha na mão de Mu para que ele deixasse de futricar o gato, que rosnava e lhe atacava os dedos.

— Não tem nada de mais. Eu ajudo você. — Mu lhe sorriu terno.

— Vou fazer outra busca na biblioteca do Décimo Terceiro Templo também, nos livros que pertenceram a Shion... Amanhã vou solicitar ao patife do Gêmeos... e que dessa vez ele não me mande aquele louvaminheiro vetusto do Gigars para ficar me vigiando e me apressando, porque só saio de lá quando achar alguma pista que talvez nos leve a esse Yeti.

— Está certo. Só não vá me arrumar mais conflitos ainda do que já temos com aquele estrupício, pois minha paciência com ele já acabou. — pediu o ariano, e bem nessa hora ouviram um leve murmurinho vindo de Kiki, que despertava do sono acordado pelas vozes e auras agitadas dos pais.

— Baba... papai, já é de dia? — disse a voz rouca infantil, enquanto ele se revirava na cama.

Os dois cavaleiros baixaram o olhar para ele. O gatinho preto no colo de Virgem adormecia, derrotado pelo tão aterrador quanto súbito sono felino.

— Oh filhotinho! A gente te acordou, né? — Mu curvou-se ligeiramente sobre ele e lhe beijou a testa, aproveitando para verificar com os lábios e o próprio rosto sua temperatura. — Volte a dormir. Ainda é de noite.

Kiki ajeitou-se melhor, procurando uma posição mais confortável, ou que pelo menos não lhe fizesse sentir tantas dores nas costas, e depois que recebeu o carinho do pai lemuriano olhou intrigado para o pai indiano. Uma ruguinha se formou entre as pintinhas azuladas em sua testa.

— O que fez nas mãos, Baba? Está machucado? — perguntou curioso. Um detalhe como aquele jamais lhe passaria despercebido. Estava acostumado a sempre ver o pai loiro bem arrumado, suas mãos sempre limpas e enfeitadas por anéis de ouro e pulseiras brilhantes.

Mu trocou um olhar breve com Shaka, ambos bem apreensivos e perdidos no que deveriam dizer, até que foi a vez de Virgem inclinar-se e com carinho lhe acariciar o peito, sobre o tecido leve do pijama.

— O Baba está bem, filho. Não se preocupe. Volte a dormir.

Kiki não acreditou nas palavras de Shaka, a aura do pai indiano lhe dizia que havia sim, algo errado com ele, mas estava com sono e cansado demais para interroga-lo. Deixaria isso para mais tarde. Com um bocejo longo e manhoso arrastou-se até Mu e aninhou a cabeça por sobre suas pernas.

— A viagem foi boa, papai? — perguntou já de olhos fechados, enquanto Mu lhe acariciava os cabelos.

— Foi. O papai encontrou uma lemuriana bem velhinha e enrugada.

— E ela sabia como fazer o Kiki ficar bom de novo? — o ruivinho disse ao abrir os olhos, mas logo que trocou um olhar com o pai os fechou novamente.

A pergunta, feita em tom tão esperançoso, fez os dois cavaleiros trocarem um olhar aflito cheio de pesar. Mu precisou morder os lábios e fechar os olhos com força para conter a vontade desesperadora que sentiu de cair mais uma vez em lágrimas. Com muito esforço engoliu o nó na garganta e puxando o filho mais para perto lhe respondeu:

— Não, meu amor. Sinto muito...

— Mas ela deu ao papai uma pista! — disse Shaka num tom forçosamente animado. Ele não podia permitir que Kiki perdesse as esperanças. — Não foi, Mu?

— Sim! Ela me deu uma pista muito importante! — Mu confirmou olhando para Shaka. — Tenho certeza de que não vai demorar para que eu encontre o lemuriano que vai saber curar você, filhotinho.

— Tudo bem, papai. O Kiki espera.

Mu não conseguiu dizer mais nada e nem Shaka. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um longo tempo, velando o sono do filho, e quando pensavam que ele já havia voltado a dormir, eis que sua vozinha infantil, fraca e sonolenta, soou baixinho:

— O Kiki não consegue dormir. A cabeça dele tá tonta e doendo. Ele pode dormir com vocês?

Mu deu um sorriso fraco e imediatamente o puxou para seu colo, levantando-se em seguida da cama.

— Claro que pode, minha luzinha. Vem, vamos para o quarto do papai. O Baba vai pegar um remédio para essa tonteira boba e então dormimos os quatro juntinhos. Eu, você, o Baba...

— E o Saravá Ebó. — Kiki completou com um risinho, estendendo os braços para pedir o gatinho, que lhe foi entregue na mesma hora.

**Negrito – **traduzido do lemuriano arcaico e do hindi


	15. Em briga de marido e mulher todos metem

************************* Cap 1****5 Em briga de marido e mulher todos metem a colher. *************************

Sentado do alto de seu trono, Gêmeos podia contemplar em total deleite aquela visão fantástica!

No amplo salão principal do Décimo Terceiro Templo, as luzes fracas dos candeeiros a óleo refletiam-se, uma a uma, nas 88 armaduras, de ouro, prata e bronze, as quais perfiladas por ordem de patente compunham o sagrado exército que outrora fora de Atena, mas que agora ele tinha sob seu total jugo.

Um a um, sem nenhuma exceção, cada guerreiro hábil e temerário que ali estava lhe tinha jurado lealdade e obediência cegas.

Sob os pés deles o clássico carpete vermelho, que se estendia até os portões do salão, abertos ao fundo, estava encharcado de sangue e lhes manchavam as botas de metal das armaduras, as quais pareciam afundar lentamente, tragadas pelo líquido escarlate. Na mão de cada guerreiro, seguradas pelos cabelos estavam as cabeças dos inimigos do Santuário que foram derrotados em combate, em cujos olhos sem vida, esbugalhados e estáticos, ainda se conservava o terror de momentos antes da morte.

E sob os seus próprios pés, calçados em suntuosas sandálias de couro, jaziam as cabeças dos deuses do Olimpo, oferenda que ele mesmo exigira ao seu invencível exército de Santos.

O aroma ferroso do sangue dos inimigos, misturado ao odor ácido e forte do suor dos guerreiros, lhe eram os melhores dos perfumes, os quais ele inalava com satisfação. Aquele era o cheiro que a vitória carregava!

Aprumando a postura, enquanto pisava orgulhoso na cabeça enorme e assimétrica de Hefesto sob um de seus pés, ele colocou-se de pé, imponente e majestoso como um rei, e caminhou com igual altivez até a parte de trás do trono, onde cortinas espessas de veludo vermelho ao serem abertas deveriam revelar a emblemática estátua da deusa protetora daquele Santuário; mas desta tudo que restava agora eram apenas destroços que se espalhavam pelo chão lustroso de mármore. Em seu lugar, um enorme bloco de mármore de Carrara estava sendo moldado, e o som estridente das marretas e cinzéis a lapidarem-no soava como melodia aos seus tímpanos exigentes.

Com um sorriso de satisfação genuína a lhe enfeitar o rosto austero, o Patriarca acompanhava — mesmo através da neblina incômoda erguida pelo pó de mármore que lhe ardia os olhos — as dezenas de habilidosos escultores trazidos de toda a parte do globo a se equilibrarem nos andaimes que circundavam a peça de vinte metros de altura, cujo topo já começava a tomar a forma de suas próprias feições.

De fronte alta e queixo erguido ele contemplou o primoroso trabalho por um momento, até que sua vaidade se desse por satisfeita, então regressou ao interior do Templo. Seus compromissos e protocolos estavam encerrados naquele dia; assim, ele caminhou pelos corredores escuros da construção milenar até chegar aos seus aposentos. Iria recolher-se, porém sentia que algo ainda lhe faltava.

No entanto, tal sensação desapareceu completamente quando ao abrir a porta do quarto ele foi recepcionado por um delicioso e conhecido perfume de orquídeas negras, tão feminino e sedutor quanto a silhueta voluptuosa sobre sua cama.

Com passos languidos ele caminhou até o leito atravessando a penumbra aconchegante que envolvia o lugar, então ela revelou-se completa para ele.

Serpente. Nua em pelo.

Armada com o rútilo de sensualidade nos olhos violeta profundos e os lábios carnudos tintos em carmim, os mais desejáveis que ele já havia visto em toda a Terra, ela lhe sorria, amável e convidativa.

O Patriarca sentiu o corpo todo fremir em desejo, e sem reserva alguma tomou a amazona que tanto cobiçava em seus braços, correndo as mãos afoitas por sua pele macia para em seguida lhe tomar os lábios doces com um beijo efusivo, sentindo de pronto a maciez morna da língua aveludada, deleitando-se com o sabor adocicado tal qual o mais nobre vinho tinto.

Quente como brasa seu corpo forte se debruçou sobre o dela no leito. Gemeu quando ela lhe envolveu a cintura com as coxas firmes, e nessa hora seus dedos se emaranharam nos cabelos negros, mas quando ansiou por mergulhar o rosto naquele mar escuro de fios sedosos para tragar-lhe o perfume inebriante, eis que não havia mais odor algum... também não havia mais o beijo, nem o corpo quente debaixo do seu.

Não havia mais nada.

Com um suspiro sobressaltado o Patriarca abriu os olhos jades de escleróticas rubras e pupilas dilatadas, dando-se conta novamente da solidão absoluta que o rodeava. Suado e ofegante levantou o lençol apenas para comprovar que havia sofrido uma polução noturna. Suspirou enfadado. Ainda sentia o coração bater acelerado dentro do peito.

Soltando o lençol ele levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, esfregou e em seguida soltou uma longa e sonora gargalhada.

Era um presságio! Ele pensou. Certamente que um sonho como aquele, grandioso como se mostrara do início ao fim, só poderia ser o sinal que rogou às estrelas dias antes no monte Star Hill.

Este não poderia ter vindo em melhor momento!

Convicto de tal façanha, Gêmeos afastou o lençol que cobria sua nudez, deixou o leito e rumou direto para o banheiro.

Daria início aquele dia auspicioso injetado de novo ânimo.

Porto de Pireus, Baía de Zea, 09:00pm

Em frente à entrada principal do luxuoso Hotel Athenaeum InterContinental, um dos mais conceituados da região, que é conhecida por sua nobreza e por ser ponto de encontro da nata da sociedade grega, uma limusine preta encostava. De dentro dela, Geisty e Gêmeos — cada um alocado em uma das extremidades do extenso acento de couro — já podiam ouvir o alvoroço ruidoso da imprensa sensacionalista que se alimentava de eventos como aquele para se manter viva e forte. O glamour e a exploração da vida das celebridades eram o principal tema que estampava as páginas coloridas das revistas gregas de fofocas, e certamente a foto de Niko Poulopoulos, maior empresário da rede alimentícia da Grécia, e patrocinador daquele evento, estaria estampada em suas capas. Além de um dos homens mais ricos de Atenas, Niko também era frequentador assíduo do Templo das Bacantes desde sua inauguração há 8 anos, e por isso o dono da mais famosa casa noturna grega estava lá, acompanhado de sua belíssima esposa.

Antes da porta da limusine ser aberta, Geisty deu uma última conferida em seu batom vermelho, enquanto ajeitava no pescoço a gargantilha de rubis Cartier, uma peça deslumbrante que dava ainda mais destaque ao rosto de beleza estonteante e ao colo valorizado pelo decote copioso do vestido ousado, um modelo exclusivo de Jean Paul Gaultier todo em seda preta, uma cor que definitivamente não estava em sua lista de cores preferidas, mas que julgava perfeita para a ocasião, já que acompanhar Gêmeos em um evento social por mera formalidade era tão empolgante quanto ir a um funeral.

Na outra extremidade do banco do automóvel, Gêmeos fechava o botão de seu blazer Dolce & Gabbana em um tom de vinho profundo. Certamente que discrição era tudo o que ele não almejava naquela noite, ao contrário, ele queria todos os holofotes e as lentes das câmeras curiosas voltadas para si e para a esposa, assim ganharia mais e mais espaço na imprensa local, pois que no meio no qual seu ousado empreendimento estava inserido, a fama era combustível indispensável para se alcançar o sucesso. Naquela noite ele não era o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena; estava ali como o homem de negócios que era, buscando novas parcerias, quem sabe uma matéria de capa em uma das grandes revistas de celebridades gregas, uma vez que exposição era o mais barato e convincente dos marketings.

Há alguns anos que ele já vinha se firmando como uma das figuras mais célebres da elite grega. A esmagadora maioria desconhecia que era cavaleiro, regente absoluto de um exército de homens e mulheres com poderes excepcionais e chefe de uma organização criminosa local que operava em conjunto com nada menos que uma das máfias mais poderosas do planeta, a Vory v Zakone. Tudo o que as pessoas ordinárias sabiam de Saga Megalos era apenas que era um grande empresário ateniense dono de um mega empreendimento voltado para o entretenimento do melhor nível que o dinheiro é capaz de bancar.

Era dessa forma, como um empresário famoso, que ele conseguia atrair a atenção de investidores do mundo todo e manter-se invisível aos olhos da polícia.

— Lembra-se do que conversamos mais cedo, certo? — disse Gêmeos, e de pronto foi interrompido por Geisty que suspirou entediada revirando os olhos.

— Ah, que saco! Quantas vezes vai me fazer repetir que sim, eu me lembro! — ela reclamou enquanto ajeitava sobre os ombros a pala de pele de raposa branca — Preciso parecer alegre. Essa merda de festa vai estar cheia de figurões com promessas de promissores negócios futuros, e como diretora administrativa do Templo das Bacantes e... sua esposa... é... — fez uma pausa e o encarou com um olhar raivoso.

— É fundamental que fique ao meu lado e pareça feliz. — ele completou a frase dela com um sorriso cínico e espontâneo — Uma bela mulher atrai a atenção de todos, além de agregar valor e respeito ao homem que é acompanhado por ela.

Ela sorriu de volta com o mesmo cinismo.

— O fato de eu ser uma beldade já bem conhecida da maioria dos homens que estão aqui, o valor agregado é maior ou menor?

Gêmeos pigarreou arrumando a gravata, visivelmente irritado, o que fez a amazona dar uma alta gargalhada.

— Não se preocupe, eu já conheço toda a dinâmica desse teatro, Gêmeos. Pode poupar o seu latim, digo o seu grego... O interesse em fazer o nosso negócio prosperar é meu também. Muitas garotas e garotos ainda dependem do Templo das Bacantes. Aquele bordel, e nós, somos toda a família que eles têm.

— Certo. — disse ele sem entusiasmo — Pronta?

— Sim. — respondeu ela com igual falta de emoção.

Com um toque no vidro, o recepcionista do hotel abriu a porta da limusine e dela eles saltaram sob uma enxurrada de flashes fotográficos e perguntas afoitas dos repórteres que estavam ali para cobrir o evento.

Se esforçando para expor um carisma que na verdade lhe faltava, Gêmeos escorava-se na figura da amazona, tirando proveito da situação para abraça-la pela cintura e trazê-la cada vez mais para perto de si; e assim ambos posavam para os fotógrafos vendendo a falsa imagem do casal belo e feliz que não eram.

E que suplício era para Geisty esses poucos minutos na frente das câmeras...

O desconforto de sentir a mão daquele homem apoiada em seu quadril, somado ao tormento de experimentar o corpo dele colado à lateral do seu, eram sentimentos dignos de serem listados em um dos 13 trabalhos de Hércules. No entanto, ela se mantinha firme e sorria, espontâneo e convincentemente, mostrando seus alvos e alinhadíssimos dentes, enquanto mentalmente contava os segundos para que aquele momento acabasse.

Logo estavam rodeados pela imprensa, que se digladiava entre si e os seguranças do evento em busca de espaço, enquanto dezenas de microfones e celulares eram posicionados à frente de seus rostos lhes fazendo todo tipo de pergunta desconfortável e invasiva, como a já costumeira cobrança por filhos, uma vez que, aos olhos do povo, eles eram um casal já com alguns anos de votos trocados e até agora nenhum herdeiro. Nessas horas, tanto Geisty quanto Gêmeos desconversavam e davam as entrevistas por encerradas.

Assim que conseguiram enfim entrar no hotel, Geisty tratou logo de se desvencilhar do abraço desconfortável de Gêmeos, então discretamente, lado a lado e bem próximos, porém sem se tocarem, eles seguiram até a mesa que lhes fora destinada, e que para a infelicidade do cavaleiro estava mais distante do que desejava das mesas dos executivos com quem pretendia fechar negócios naquela noite. Para piorar, a insatisfação da amazona em estar ali consigo era notória. Não que ele se importasse com o bem estar dela, era fato, mas uma companhia com cara de poucos amigos, prostrada ao seu lado feito uma carcaça sem alma, não lhe ajudava em nada nas negociatas, além de tornar os planos que traçara para a amazona naquela noite um tanto mais difíceis. Queria aproximar-se dela, nunca havia verdadeiramente desistido de convencê-la a unir-se a si, ao contrário, estava ainda mais convicto de que era isso que teria que fazer depois do sonho que tivera naquela manhã, o qual considerou ser um presságio de ótimo agouro.

Mas, para que seus planos dessem bons frutos parecia que ele precisaria mexer alguns pauzinhos.

Convencido fez um sinal para o garçom e em poucos minutos duas taças de prosecco lhes foram servidas.

Erguendo a taça no ar Gêmeos propôs um brinde à esposa.

— À essa noite, minha cara.

— Não tenho motivo nenhum para brindar, você sabe bem disso. — ela disse ríspida, e em seguida sorveu a bebida da taça quase que por completo.

Bem menos apressado ele saboreou a bebida enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nela.

De fato Geisty nenhuma alegria tinha para brindar. Não havia muito com o que se alegrar nos últimos tempos. Não bastasse ter de estar ali na companhia de uma criatura que detestava, e encenando aquele papel patético, seu coração e seus pensamentos não saíam do Santuário, da Casa de Virgem, em Kiki, seu sobrinho, e embora não se importasse, Gêmeos sabia disso.

— Eu estou ciente do momento ruim pelo qual tem passado, amazona. — ele disse. Não era a doença do pequeno lemuriano que iria atrapalhar seus planos.

— Você está? — ela perguntou com desdém.

— Sim, eu estou. — com a taça ainda erguida no ar ele agora empregava um tom mais ameno à voz — Eu sei o que o menino de Áries e Virgem representa para você... E, além da preocupação com a saúde dele, ainda há uma enxurrada de atribuições que estão sendo jogadas nas suas costas.

— É... — ela inclinou-se para ele e o encarou nos olhos — Acho que a nossa última conversa sobre o assunto foi bem esclarecedora para você, não foi?

— Digamos que sim.

— Imaginei. É pena que mesmo assim você ainda insista em tecer uma crítica velada ao Mu.

— Não teci crítica nenhuma. Foi uma constatação óbvia. — ele deu de ombros — Você está sobrecarregada de tarefas, Serpente.

— Eu sempre estou atolada de tarefas, Gêmeos... E elas, na verdade, não me incomodam em nada... O que me incomoda de verdade você quer saber o que é? É estar aqui hoje. Nessa merda de festa.

O grego respirou fundo; paciência era uma virtude difícil, porém necessária. Recostando as costas na cadeira ele sorriu para ela.

— Então, já que você não tem escolha, use o momento enfadonho para esquecer dos seus problemas por algum instante. — deu um gole na bebida estalando a língua no céu da boca, depois fez outro sinal ao garçom pedindo outra dose para a amazona. Assim que a bebida chegou ele mesmo apanhou a taça e entregou a ela. — Não temos como fugir dessa merda aqui, especialmente você... Então vamos tirar o melhor dela. Pelo menos por essa noite se permita aproveitar a vida e deixar os problemas de lado, nem que seja os afogando em um prosecco fino.

— Ah, quem me dera pudesse afogar os meus problemas nessa taça, Gêmeos, mas infelizmente o maior de todos eles não cabe nela, você! — sorriu cínica e bateu sua taça contra a dele produzindo um sutil tilintar.

Enquanto ela sorvia a bebida ele deu uma sonora risada, logo em seguida pediu mais uma dose ao garçom e quando este veio lhe entregar o pedido ele solicitou que deixasse a garrafa toda sobre a mesa. Conforme Geisty esvaziava sua taça, prontamente ele a reabastecia, sempre puxando assuntos variados que sabia não ser do interesse dela, mas que a mantinham distraída.

A amazona fingia atenção, às vezes rindo, num misto de concordância e deboche, ainda que guardasse quase sempre o último para si mesma, pois nada ingênua já tinha percebido a intenção nítida dele em deixa-la bêbada. Todo aquele papo de aproveitar o momento, a falsa compreensão pela dor dos irmãos de armas, eram meras falácias. Ela já conhecia bem seu tipo baixo e vil, conhecia melhor do que gostaria. Ele ainda iria propor muitos brindes naquela noite, para quem sabe, chegar à sua boca, a seus beijos; ela sabia disso. O que ele não sabia era que a boca que ela mais tinha beijado nos últimos seis anos era a de uma garrafa de Chianti.

Tolo. Ela pensou, enquanto deixava que ele lhe servisse mais uma dose.

Além do Chianti, nos últimos três anos, com a abertura do Piriquitão Night Club, uma filial brasileira de um icônico boteco carioca erguida em solo ateniense por um compadre de Aldebaran de Touro, a cachaça brasileira e a cerveja amarga regavam os happy hours que fazia ao menos duas vezes por semana na companhia de Mu e Afrodite. Ela tinha se acostumado a beber.

Mas ele não sabia disso. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela.

Como o temerário que ri na cara do perigo, Geisty bebia uma taça após a outra do prosecco, eventualmente levantando ela mesma um brinde.

— À essa noite de merda! — ela disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo, e ele brindou sentindo-se eufórico.

Passadas um pouco mais de uma hora e algumas taças de prosecco, na pista de dança Gêmeos e Geisty eram embalados pelas canções animadas que tocavam no evento, as quais os faziam querer arriscar alguns passos não tão harmoniosos... A amazona enfim estava empenhada em afastar por uma noite as mazelas da vida e curtir a festa, e para uma boa ariana energia era o que não faltava a ela. Mesmo que a companhia não a agradasse, ela tinha que admitir que naquela noite Gêmeos estava se esforçando para ser-lhe minimamente agradável, ainda que tal empenho lhe gerasse severas desconfianças.

Lá pelas tantas, depois de mais alguns drinks, mas ainda completamente sã, ela aceitou um convite dele para dançarem um ritmo mais lento, pois estava claro para si que ele queria exibi-la no salão diante dos olhares masculinos que a cobiçavam.

Quando a proximidade com ele atingia um nível de desconforto severo, Geisty discretamente se separava dele e seguia para a mesa. Não demorava muito Gêmeos vinha juntar-se a ela trazendo consigo alguns dos figurões com quem pretendia fechar negócios. Os acordos aconteciam ali, sempre na companhia da bela italiana, que era de fato uma distração bem competente para qualquer raciocínio lógico em meio a conversas de negócios.

Em dado momento, quando voltaram à pista de dança, Gêmeos aproveitou-se de outro ritmo lento para trazê-la para mais junto dele e lhe falar rente ao ouvido.

— Olhe discretamente para sua direita. — sussurrou quase roçando os lábios na orelha dela, lhe causando um arrepio involuntário, mas que ele tomou como um sinal positivo. — Há um fotografo da Marie Claire nos fotografando.

Ela pigarreou e depois olhou na direção proposta.

— Não há necessidade de você falar encostando a boca na minha orelha. — disse injuriada tendo um espasmo involuntário dos ombros.

— Se preferir eu posso te beijar! — disse num tom cínico e atrevido.

Geisty aprumou o corpo soltando outro pigarro, deixando claro seu incômodo:

— Faça isso e aí sim eles terão uma matéria de capa bombástica para estampar nas revistas amanhã. — ela o encarou raivosa — Esposa de Saga Megalos, que está possuído por um espírito de porco, quebra o nariz dele em plena pista de dança.

Gêmeos deu um riso cheio de malícia. Sentiu um gostinho fugaz de vitória lhe adoçar a boca, porque a irritação dela só poderia significar orgulho. Era óbvio que ela estava instigada.

— Está vendo aquele homem na mesa ao lado do fotógrafo? — disse, novamente encostando os lábios na orelha dela.

Ela não respondeu, mas olhava para direção proposta.

— Ele é o dono da mais influente empresa norueguesa de transporte de pescados pelo mundo. Eu preciso fechar um contrato com ele.

— Aquele do cavanhaque ridículo? — ela disse apontando para ele com a taça na mão.

— Por obséquio, mulher! Qual parte do discreta você não ouviu? — sussurrou injuriado.

— Eu sou italiana, você está me pedindo discrição? Ah! _Vafamcullo_!... Já o vi no Templo das Bacantes... Cara discreto, apesar do mau gosto pela barbicha de merda, mas é bom pagador.

— Exato, ele é discreto e cauteloso. Bem detalhista nos termos dos negócios que fecha.

— Hum... E você espera que eu o distraia enquanto usa sua lábia para convencê-lo a fechar um acordo, certo?

— Não acredito que com ele essa estratégia iria funcionar.

— Como assim?

— Como assim, minha cara amazona? Naquela idade, e com toda a fortuna acumulada que ele tem, eu creio que somente um par de seios fartos saltando de um decote não seja o suficiente para persuadi-lo.

Ela parou de dançar e olhou para ele. Seu semblante era sério e irritadiço.

— Ah... entendi. É isso que sempre pensou de mim, não é? Sou só um par de seios fartos, mas um par de seios fartos capaz de convencer qualquer idiota desse mundo através de ilusões.

— Bingo!

Geisty deu uma gargalhada sonora.

— Ah, Grande Mestre, você não muda, né? Eu nunca deixei de ser uma prostituta para você, porque é nesse papel que você aceita me ver.

— Não foi isso que eu disse.

— E é preciso dizer? — ela retrucou de imediato. — Saga criou o Templo das Bacantes para tentar salvar o Santuário da ruína e me salvar da Vory e do Kanon, mas você... Você criou ele para mim! — o encarando firme nos olhos ela deu um gole no prosecco e separou-se dele dois passos antes de continuar: — Sua intenção sempre foi me humilhar, me pôr no lugar que você julgava que eu pertencia, porque é isso que você pensa de mim, Gêmeos... Que eu sou uma puta. — deu uma gargalhada — Ah... mas, ao contrário do que pensa, eu não me importo... Não me importo com você, Grande Mestre. Não me importo com o que pensa. Mesmo porque, até uma puta tem mais dignidade que você.

— Ah, é mesmo?! — disse ele desdenhoso, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, é. Aquele porco ali seria um bom investidor? Sim, seria. Talvez por isso eu já tenha feito contato com ele há alguns meses e estamos prestes a fechar negócios. — ela disse, e para a surpresa do grego ela acenava para o homem na mesa, que lhe acenava de volta com um largo sorriso.

— Você o quê? — Gêmeos perguntou surpreso.

— Eu já o tenho nas mãos. Esse acordo vai ser um dos melhores que já fechei para o bordel que você tanto desdenha... De quebra ainda tenho certeza de que vai sobrar uma farpela para merda da sua máfia.

— Por que não me disse que estava negociando com ele?

— Por que não te devo satisfação. Sou eu que toco aquele bordel, Gêmeos. É graças a mim, Afrodite e Mu, e não a você, que não falta comida na sua mesa e nem na de ninguém ali no Santuário. — ela o encarava novamente. — Ainda sobra um troco ao final de cada mês para custear os nossos luxos... E se me permite, eu tenho um novo par para puxar para dançar. Com licença.

Dito isso, Geisty se desvencilhou de Gêmeos no mesmo momento em que a balada romântica terminava e as luzes eram novamente acesas, então ela caminhou até a mesa do velho empresário norueguês e com todo o seu charme o tirou para uma dança. Ele aceitou de pronto.

Sozinho, Gêmeos caminhou até o bar e pediu uma bebida. Por mais que se sentisse afrontado não podia deixar de admirar a sagacidade da amazona, e se bem conhecia aquela mulher, sairia dali naquela noite com um acordo duas vezes mais vantajoso do que o pensava propor aquele homem.

Mais uma vez então ele pensou no sonho que tivera naquela manhã, e o presente começava a delinear as linhas do futuro glorioso que o aguardava.

Santuário de Atena, 01:30am.

As primeiras semanas da primavera na Grécia sempre mantinham a tradição de carregar consigo alguns resquícios do inverno passado. Por isso aquela noite estava nublada, e sem nenhuma estrela no céu e a lua crescente parcialmente coberta, luz alguma havia no Santuário para iluminar o caminho dos dois moradores que retornavam da boemia e subiam vagarosamente as escadarias até a Casa de Gêmeos.

Quando entrou no corredor da área residencial do Templo, Geisty apoiou-se em uma das colunas de pedra e apressadamente desafivelou as sandálias de salto agulha, as abandonando por ali mesmo para seguir descalça o resto do percurso até o quarto que era só seu. No caminho também aproveitava para abrir a lateral do vestido justíssimo, manobra que não passou despercebida pelos olhos maliciosos de Gêmeos, os quais acompanharam o caminho percorrido pelo zíper sem nem ao menos piscarem. A pele bronzeada revelada por debaixo da fenda aberta causou um frisson ao grego e o fez morder os próprios lábios.

A cada dia que passava se tornava mais complicado para ele ignorar, ou mesmo negar, a atração que sentia pela amazona de Serpente. Por vezes ele se pegava perdido em pensamentos, maquinando situações, e se surpreendia ao constatar que só havia um caminho certo a seguir. Ela era a mulher ideal para ele. A única com inteligência e poder à altura para governar ao seu lado.

Era justamente nisso que ele pensava quando a chuva começou a cair e junto com seu barulho ouviu Geisty abrir a porta do quarto.

— Boa noite, Gêmeos. — como manda a regra básica de educação ela despediu-se dele antes de bater a porta com força depois de entrar.

Exausta ela caminhou até a cama, onde se jogou do jeito que estava mesmo, aninhando-se sob as cobertas.

O som da chuva forte não a deixou ouvir o dos passos se aproximando da porta.

Do lado de fora do quarto o geminiano tinha os olhos febris fitos na maçaneta de bronze, mas sua visão, que a momentos antes era plena e nítida, de repente se desfocou, e no mesmo instante uma dor excruciante na cabeça o fez comprimir as pálpebras e levar as mãos à fronte. Sua respiração então ficou pesada, acelerada, dificultosa.

Ele murmurou meia dúzia de impropérios e a passos torpes deixou o local, à contra gosto. Seguiu até a suíte que mantinha ali e apressado foi até o armário do banheiro, onde com as mãos trêmulas alcançou um dos frascos de analgésicos a base de opióides que usava com frequência. Os virou em quantidade irregular garganta a baixo. Só precisava livrar-se daquela dor desesperadora e já velha conhecida sua. Não deixaria que ela o dominasse, não dessa vez, pois estava tão certo do que precisava fazer.

Cerca de uma hora havia se passado.

Geisty ressoava baixinho entre as cobertas num sono pesado, totalmente entregue ao cansaço, quando a presença funesta que invadiu o quarto se esgueirou em meio a escuridão e subiu na cama, já arrastando-se sorrateira por sob os lençóis macios. Sem nenhuma cerimônia colou seu corpo forte e quente, coberto apenas por um fino roupão preto de seda, ao dela, enquanto a mão buliçosa serpenteava as coxas nuas já se infiltrando por debaixo do vestido. Dos lábios quentes que sugavam afoitos a orelha dela um sussurro grotesco, dito em um tom de voz carregado em luxúria, escapou:

— Boa noite, Geisty.

No mesmo instante a amazona arregalou os olhos violetas, desperta em espanto.

Tão logo ela sentiu o odor do hálito a sufocar suas narinas e ouviu a voz grotesca, uma lembrança terrível lhe provocou um calafrio de medo, então ela deu um salto ligeiro da cama e correu até o interruptor acionando a luz. Não que fosse preciso qualquer claridade para a identidade do intruso ser revelada.

— _Porca madonna_! _Ma_ _che_ não acredito no que estou vendo... Que merda você está fazendo aqui? — disse aos gritos, assustada, ofegante, com parte do vestido a escorregar-lhe revelando o ombro. Estava transtornada ao ponto que mal conseguia falar; sentia os lábios trêmulos, assim como cada fibra muscular de seu corpo cansado.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — Gêmeos respondeu sentando-se calmamente sobre os lençóis, revelando sua nudez através da abertura no roupão — Ora, amazona, não se faça de dissimulada, não para cima de mim. Esse papel não condiz nada com sua natureza. — deu um sorriso carregado de malícia.

— Do... do que você está falando, seu demente? — ela elevou o tom de voz até quase um grito. — Saia daqui! Esse é meu quarto. Sai! Sai daqui!

Afoita, e totalmente desnorteada, ela agarrou a maçaneta da porta para abri-la, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ele a tinha trancado à chaves. Não que uma simples fechadura a fosse impedir de sair dali, mas aquele era o Templo de Gêmeos, e seu guardião, o mesmo que estava nu em sua cama, tinha total controle dele.

— Do que eu estou falando? Faça-me o favor, Geisty. — ele disse em tom de deboche, enquanto se arrastava para a beirada da cama e se punha de pé. — Acha que não notei seu comportamento nesta noite, durante a festa?

— O quê?... Você quer me por louca de vez? Que comportamento? — ela perguntou ajeitando o vestido.

— Por acaso me toma por um energúmeno ingênuo e inexperiente que não é capaz de notar quando uma mulher lhe está dando mole? Lhe está sendo fácil?... Eu vi o seu caminhar insinuante pelo corredor... toda sensual querendo se livrar do vestido. — fez uma pausa para correr os olhos famintos pelo corpo dela enquanto dava uma risadinha incômoda — Ainda está com ele... Estava me esperando para terminar de tira-lo, não é?

— Que... que absurdo! — ela gritou desconcertada cruzando os braços, tentando se defender daqueles olhos lascivos.

— Pois bem, estou aqui. Eu aceito fazer esse seu joguinho de sedução.

— CALA A BOCA! — ela gritou ainda mais alto, e enlouquecida de raiva, medo e indignação, apontou o dedo para ele. Sua mão tremia convulsa. — Cala a boca seu desgraçado! Eu o acompanhei naquela merda de festa da mesma forma que o acompanhei em tantas outras, com profissionalismo, porque você precisava da minha presença lá. Por que o Templo das Bacantes precisava da minha presença lá.

— Ah, sim, os nossos negócios e eu precisávamos de você. E agora você precisa de mim. Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos. — ele disse avançando até ela em passos lentos.

— Não se atreva seu asqueroso lunático! Você é completamente louco! — ela recuou até suas costas chocarem-se contra a porta.

— Deixa de ser orgulhosa, eu sei que você quer. Eu estou aqui... Ambos precisamos um do outro, aceite isso, Geisty. Seja inteligente! Fazemos uma ótima parceria. E agora, mais do que nunca, estou precisando mais uma vez da sua parceria, se é que não notou. — disse deixando em evidência pela abertura do roupão a ereção entre suas pernas. — Eu não vou sair deste quarto até você voltar a se deitar nessa cama, só que comigo... Te asseguro que não vai se arrepender. Eu vou te dar tudo o que você quer e muito mais, boneca.

— SEU... BABACA RIDÍCULO! Eu prefiro lutar sozinha com todos os espectros de Hades a me deitar nessa cama com você! — ela gritou enfurecida como um cão danado, então sem pestanejar acendeu e elevou seu Cosmo a um nível altíssimo, o que provocou a ira imediata dele.

— Dissipe esse Cosmo agora, amazona. É uma ordem! — ele rosnou aflito.

Ela não só não obedeceu à ordem como, munida de uma força ampliada pelo ódio que sentia fazer tremer cada fibra de seu corpo, chutou a porta com tanta violência que a maçaneta ficou cravada na pedra da parede do lado de fora.

— VÁ SE FODER, GÊMEOS! E sim, eu vou te xingar em grego, porque eu quero que você entenda tudo o que penso de você seu pulha nojento, porco asqueroso, filho de uma puta sarnenta! Seu psicopata miserável, SAIA DO MEU QUARTO AGORA! — apontou para fora com o dedo de garra longa em riste.

— CALA BOCA, CARALHO! — ele berrou ainda mais alto, depois baixou o tom novamente — E suprima esse Cosmo antes que eu acenda o meu e te dê uma lição de verdade!

Por sorte a ameaça do geminiano não se concretizou. Fosse porque Geisty não pensou duas vezes em dar-lhe as costas para deixar o quarto ela mesma, ou dada à perspicácia dos dois cavaleiros vizinhos daquele Templo, que assim que sentiram o Cosmo da amazona explodir brotaram ali na mesma hora, a tempo ainda de ver a porta sendo aberta com um chute e ouvir os gritos e trocas de ofensas de ambos.

Ao topar com ambos ali, Geisty arregalou os olhos e deu um grito, assustada, e a cena que eles viam era no mínimo indigesta e constrangedora. Ela parecia aterrorizada, toda desmazelada, vestido aberto, enquanto o Patriarca estava de pé no meio do aposento com cara de poucos amigos — para não dizer nenhum amigo. Seu roupão desmantelado no corpo não mostrava muita coisa, mas também não escondia nada de forma convincente.

— Aldebaran! Máscara! — a amazona disse num soluço aflito.

— Tudo certo aí, dona patroa? — Touro perguntou enquanto limpava a boca suja de maionese com as costas da mão enorme. Ainda tinha nela metade do quitute, o qual mastigava com voracidade. Era certo que havia sido pego pelo sinal do Cosmo dela em um momento de pura descontração, pois que vestia uma camisa imensa do seu time do coração, o Flamengo, que de tão velha e surrada já tinha a costura debaixo do braço toda carcomida, um shorts de malha vagabundo que deixava suas coxas peludas e grossas à mostra e um chinelo havaiana.

— _Má_ _che_ tá na cara dela que _non, _né _uomo? —_ Máscara da Morte foi quem respondeu, num sussurro direcionado ao brasileiro. O cigarro murcho pela metade que tinha entre os lábios sacolejou com as palavras derrubando um punhado de cinzas no acento da cadeira de madeira que ele trazia nas mãos. Sim ele segurava uma cadeira. — Tá precisando de alguma _cosa_, _donna_?

Rapidamente, e sem nenhuma discrição, Geisty correu os olhos pela figura do canceriano à sua frente, um tanto confusa com o que via, já que ele estava seminu. Somente uma cueca zorba samba canção, num tom de cinza horroroso, bem apropriado à sua índole nefasta, lhe cobria as vergonhas. Os cabelos estavam molhados e haviam sido tão puxados para trás com um pente que suas sobrancelhas, que já eram naturalmente expressivas, formavam dois arcos perfeitos. Descalço, ele estranhamente tinha o dedão do pé esquerdo levantado como se estivesse dando um "joinha".

— Eu... eu... — ela não conseguia responder. O estresse da situação e aquele dedo levantado minaram toda sua concentração.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia Aldebaran esticou sua carcaça curiosa para dentro do quarto. Foi quando olhou diretamente nos olhos de Gêmeos.

— Beleza, patrão? Boa noite. Tu me chamou? — perguntou com seu vozeirão troante.

— Não Aldebaran, eu não o chamei. Não chamei ninguém! Por que diabos eu haveria de chama-los à uma hora dessas da madrugada? — praguejou Gêmeos irritado em vê-los ali, e naqueles trajes.

— Ué, por quê? Eu num sei não, patrão.

— _Má_ é claro que você _non_ sabe. Quem tem que saber é ele que chamou. — disse Máscara da Morte dando de ombros enquanto colocava a cadeira no chão, na porta do quarto.

— É mermo! Ele chamou tu também, carcamano?

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO CHAMEI NINGUÉM! — gritou Gêmeos enfurecido.

— _Non_. _Io_ ele _non_ chamo. _Io_ vim porque quis. — disse Câncer apagando o cigarro na língua. Jogou a bituca no chão ali mesmo, na entrada do quarto.

"Ah italiano burro do caralho!", pensou aflito Aldebaran arregalando os olhos jabuticabas para o canceriano, e este, vendo que tinha metido os pés pelas mãos tratou logo de se emendar, ainda que de fato não visse motivos para mentir. Estava ali por ter sentido o Cosmo de Geisty explodir, e como todos sabiam, imaginou que ela estivesse em perigo, mas era melhor não criar um conflito justamente com o Grande Mestre.

— _Má io_ vim aqui cobrar as minhas horas extras em atraso nesse mês. — disse cruzando as pernas e se ajeitando confortavelmente na cadeira.

— O... quê? — disse Gêmeos tão confuso quanto indignado.

Aldebaran levou a mãos aos olhos os apertando com força. Já suava em bicas de nervoso. Se existia alguém ruim para dar desculpas, mesmo que esfarrapadas, esse alguém era Máscara da Morte.

Geisty estava pasma. Mas nem naquele cenário absurdo ela deixava de encarar Gêmeos com a fúria de uma onça que encara o caçador.

— O quê nada. _Má io non_ sou relógio para trabalhar de graça, _capito_? Minhas horas extras do mês que _voi_ ainda _non_ me pagou. — esticou o braço balançando a mão aberta no ar com a palma virada pra cima.

— Você está achando que eu sou algum tipo de idiota, Câncer? — rosnou Gêmeos.

— Idiota? _Non_. Explorador _sì_. Muquirana, _sì_, _di sicuro_! Pois você _non_ me faz trabalhar na hora que você quer? _Io_ estou tomando _mio_ banho e lá vem você: Máscara da Morte de Câncer saia em tal missão. Estou cozinhando minha _pasta_: Máscara da Morte de Câncer, vá receber o carregamento de armas no porto de Pireus. Estou coçando a porra das minhas bolas: Máscara da Morte de Câncer, faça hora extra no Templo das Bacantes hoje, mesmo nos _mios_ dias de folga... — o italiano revirou os olhos e deu uma bufada demonstrando fastio — Então, se _io_ posso trabalhar a hora que você quiser, _io_ também posso querer receber o _mio_ pagamento a hora que _io_ quiser. E quero receber agora. — olhou para ele e sorriu mostrando seus caninos pontiagudos.

Aproveitando a deixa, Aldebaran deu um passo à frente terminando por enfiar na boca o resto do petisco. Na manobra, discretamente empurrou Geisty para fora do quarto e bloqueou a porta com seu corpo avantajado.

— Ah! Se tu vai adiantar pro Máscara, ô patrão, adianta o meu também, porque eu tô mais duro que pau de tarado. — disse passando os dedos entre as mechas ligeiramente longas de seu cabelo escuro — Sabe como é, né... Gastei meu soldo todo nesse último carnaval. Até meu extra de férias. Qualquer mariola é bem vinda.

— Valeu à pena _almeno_? — perguntou Câncer.

— Ah, se valeu! — ele respondeu alisando o abdome com ambas as mãos, como se tivesse terminado de fazer uma refeição substanciosa.

Tamanha era a perplexidade com que Gêmeos olhava para Câncer e Touro naquele momento que a pálpebra inferior de um de seus olhos pulsava lépida, o deixando com uma diagramação estranha no rosto lívido, mas percebeu logo a ausência de Geisty do quarto.

— Aonde pensa que vai, Serpente? Volte aqui! — ele gritou avançando até a porta, mas parou de frente aos dois cavaleiros. Câncer sentado na cadeira de pernas cruzadas, e Touro bloqueando a passagem. Ambos a encara-lo com seus olhos faiscantes.

O recado havia sido dado. Ele sabia que se quisesse passar dali para ir atrás dela teria que assumir aos dois suas intenções pérfidas. Ele não faria isso. Não por receio ou qualquer outro sentimento que demonstrasse decoro, mas porque ele era o Grande Mestre; esperava-se que seus atos fossem dotados de honra e uma ética irrefutável.

— Vocês dois... — ele os encarou possesso em fúria — Saiam da minha casa... Agora!

Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte trocaram um olhar ligeiro. Ambos monitoravam o Cosmo de Geisty para saber quando ela estaria do lado de fora do Templo, assim Gêmeos não seria capaz de mantê-la ali através do labirinto ilusório.

— _Va bene_... — disse Câncer levantando-se da cadeira. — _Ma io_ já imaginava que você _non_ ia me pagar mesmo. _Oggi_, quando eu levantei da cama, o _mio_ dedão do pé, este aqui... — apontou para o dedo levantado que fazia um "joinha" — Estava assim... torto. E quando _mio_ dedão entorta assim é porque nada vai dar certo nesse dia. Mas... _non_ custava tentar, _non_ é _vero_?

— Saiam daqui agora antes que eu arranque o seu dedão, Câncer, e o faça engoli-lo! SAIA! SAIAM! OS DOIS! SUMAM DAQUI MALDITOS!

Do final do corredor Geisty ouvia os gritos de Gêmeos, e um calafrio intenso a fez apertar o passo. Ela então cruzou às pressas e aos tropeços o corredor escuro daquele Templo, sentindo o assoalho rústico de pedra machucar seus pés descalços castigados naquela noite pelo sapato fino, motivo que não a fez diminuir os passos, pois tudo o que mais queria era estar o mais longe possível daquela casa, daquele homem.

Quando ela avistou a saída correu desesperadamente para fora. Nem a chuva torrencial que caía e o show de luzes no céu provocado pelos relâmpagos a intimidou. Ela seguiu no mesmo ritmo alucinado até alcançar os primeiros degraus da escadaria da Casa de Câncer, e nessa hora o frio impiedoso da chuva, somado ao medo e ao vazio escuro da noite, a tocaram fundo na alma, e ela sentiu um desalento de morte.

De cabeça baixa ela parou, abraçou a si mesma e chorou.

Por quantos anos ela tinha segurado aquelas lágrimas, que agora desciam pelo seu rosto aterrorizado misturadas à chuva fria que escorria por seus cabelos. Quanto tempo mais ela iria insistir naquela batalha claramente perdida?

De repente sentiu o Cosmo de Gêmeos elevando-se e então seu coração disparou. Em sobressalto ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para trás, para a entrada da Terceira Casa, e com um soluço convulso o viu ali parado; a personificação do horror.

Os olhos dele faiscavam voltados para a direção dela, mas seu olhar parecia atravessa-la e se fixar em um ponto além. Então eis que nessa hora Geisty sentiu um Cosmo poderoso chocar-se violentamente contra o dele no mesmo instante em que um toque gentil em seus cabelos encharcados a fez olhar para frente.

— AFRODITE! — ela disse o nome do cavaleiro num grito em meio ao choro, e sentindo um alento inesperado lhe confortar o coração atirou-se nos braços do pisciano o abraçando com toda força.

O Santo de Peixes, que não trajava sua armadura, mas apenas um pijama de seda de short curtíssimo, e tinha os cabelos presos com grampos em uma touca alisadora, sem titubear tomou a amazona no colo enquanto encarava os olhos mortiços do Patriarca sem desviar nem por um segundo.

"Não precisa descer, Mu. Já estou com ela. Está tudo sob controle. Vou leva-la para minha casa."

Afrodite falava com Áries pelo Cosmo, deixando que Gêmeos também os ouvisse. O cuidado dos amigos com a amazona nunca fora negligenciado nesses quase seis anos de convívio dela com o Patriarca, e de alguma forma o geminiano sabia que não era inteligente confrontá-los, ainda que por diversas vezes o tenha feito. No entanto, naquela vez ele tinha consciência de que havia forçado uma situação com a amazona, e que entrar em um confronto direto com Peixes ali não a reverteria. Seus planos haviam falhado mais uma vez, e nem à força conseguiria o que queria, pois que Geisty faria um escândalo maior ainda. Furioso ele simplesmente ficou onde estava, imóvel, enquanto via Afrodite lhe dar as costas e subir as escadarias levando no colo a amazona consigo.

Casa de Peixes, 02:44am

No banheiro enorme de chão e paredes revestidas em mármore esverdeado, ajoelhado do lado de fora da banheira de louça branca Afrodite esfregava as costas de Geisty com uma bucha vegetal embebida em Aloe Vera.

Desde que chegaram ali a amazona nada disse, e o cavaleiro, compreendendo que ela precisava daquele momento, também nada perguntou. Tinha percebido que ela estava visivelmente embriagada, mas ainda completamente ciente de seus atos. Graças à Atena! A ajudou a tirar o vestido encharcado, a roupa de baixo — já não existia mais pudores entre eles depois de anos de convivência e cumplicidade — e enquanto ela ainda chorava soluçante a sentou na banheira deixando que a água morna e limpa cumprisse o papel de lhe aquecer o corpo e trazer algum conforto ao espírito. Ele sabia que algo grave havia acontecido, pois que naqueles seis anos foram raras as vezes em que a viu chorar daquela maneira, e quase sempre as crises de choro aconteciam em uma data especifica: no aniversário de nascimento e morte dos filhos.

Mas dessa vez o motivo era claramente Gêmeos.

Aquela situação estava ficando insustentável.

Pensando nisso Afrodite deu um longo suspiro e usando seu Cosmo materializou algumas pétalas de rosas brancas, as quais caíram sobre a água na banheira como uma chuva perfumada e delicada. Elas exalavam um aroma com propriedades calmantes, e pouco a pouco cumpriam seu papel.

Logo o choro de Geisty tornara-se um leve murmurinho.

— Desculpa tirar você da sua casa a essa hora... Já deveria estar dormindo. — ela sussurrou abraçada aos joelhos.

Afrodite ficou aliviado em ouvir a voz dela, mesmo que chorosa. Deixou a bucha sobre a banheira e com as mãos mesmo jogou água sobre as costas morenas.

— Eu não estava dormindo... Estava na cozinha fervendo babosa para fazer meu creme contra pano branco, picada de inseto, torções, conjuntivite... — ele respondeu enquanto despejava shampoo na palma da mão e depois levava até os cabelos negros dela. — E desaquenda de pedir desculpas... a gente fez um pacto, não foi? O Mu, o Buda loirudo e eu só deixamos você voltar a morar na Casa de Gêmeos se a qualquer sinal de babado você nos chamasse, e a senhora não nos chamou, santa... Vai colocar ovos no nosso pacto agora, Mosca?... Poderia ter acontecido uma desgraça!

— Eu... eu não achei que depois de tantos anos... e eu sempre tendo deixando tão claro que... ele ainda ia tentar...

Com um gesto brusco Afrodite tirou as mãos ensaboadas dos cabelos dela e contornou de joelhos mesmo a banheira, até ficar frente a frente com ela para olhar em seus olhos violetas tristonhos.

— Alôca. Acorda Alice! — disse batendo palmas, e ela precisou fechar os olhos devido à chuva de pequenas partículas de espuma que voaram em seu rosto — Por Dadá, Mosca! Estamos falando do cafuçu do Coiso! Aquele jaburu não tem nem alma, e você espera que ele tenha caráter? Olha, eu sei que sua intenção é a mais nobre, que o seu amor pelo Saga é o que te move, mas... — fez uma pausa quando a tristeza profunda que cobria o rosto dela lhe tocou o coração. — Mas... eu acho que... já fazem seis anos, né... talvez...

— Talvez Saga nunca mais volte. — ela concluiu a frase que ele não foi capaz de concluir.

Ambos trocaram um olhar penoso e suspiraram, então Afrodite inclinou-se sobre a banheira e a abraçou forte, sem se importar com a água e a espuma lhe molhando a roupa e os cabelos presos na touca.

— Eu sinto tanto, Mosca... mas... isso está ficando perigoso.

— Eu sei. — ela disse com a voz embargada e mais uma vez as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos — Mas eu achei que ele não tentaria... Que... que de alguma forma, ali dentro dele o Saga o impediria...

— Mosca...

— Achei que o Saga me protegeria... Mas ele não está lá, Afrodite. Ele não está mais lá.

— Ai Mosca, não fica assim. Não chora! — ele dizia agoniado. — Vai borrar toda sua franja.

— Saga não vai voltar, nem mesmo por mim... Ele se foi, Afrodite. Eu preciso aceitar que ele se foi para sempre, e que eu passei esses anos todos agarrada a uma ilusão... agarrada ao desejo de tê-lo para mim mais uma vez... Seis anos... seis anos nesse sofrimento, e carregando vocês três junto comigo...

Num impulso, aflito por vê-la chorar daquela maneira e abandonar as esperanças, Afrodite tentou confortá-la cantarolando uma canção e lhe enxugando as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto, mas esqueceu-se que estava com os dedos ensaboados de shampoo, e quando os passou por sobre os olhos dela ela os fechou com força contraindo-se toda.

— Ai... A... Afrodite... está ardendo... — ela disse esticando as mãos à frente até tocar nos ombros dele.

— O quê? — ele perguntou distraído.

— Os meus olhos, bicha... você passou sabão nos meus olhos.

— Aaaaaah enxágua! Enxágua! — ele deu um grito e num reflexo rápido mergulhou as mãos na água jogando alguns respingos no rosto dela.

— A água está cheia de sabão, Afrodite... Ai... abre a torneira, bicha desastrada, rápido. — disse assoando o nariz, por onde havia engolido runs respingos de água com sabão. Apressada tateava a borda da banheira em busca do registro.

Aos trancos e barrancos resolveram o problema do sabão nos olhos de Geisty.

Ao menos o incidente servira para amenizar o clima melancólico da conversa.

— Desculpa, Mosca. Te dou um pouco de pomada para pano branco depois do banho. Ajuda na irritação. — ele disse enquanto a assistia terminar de enxaguar os cabelos sozinha.

— Ah, agradeço, mas não precisa... Vai que melhora os meus olhos e me fecha a garganta igual da outra vez que me fez usar esse seu creme. Um chá quentinho já me é suficiente. — ela disse, e nessa hora parou o que fazia e olhou para ele — Posso ficar aqui essa noite? Claro, se não for atrapalhar.

— Sabe que não atrapalha... Seus dois travesseiros, o da sua cabeça e o da franja, estão lá no mesmo lugar, do meu lado da cama. Depois, eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Agora sou todo seu. — brincou dando uma piscadinha para ela.

— Hum... pelo visto o que você tinha que fazer incluía o Batman, né? — ela disse, finalmente conseguindo esboçar um sorriso.

— Tá tão na cara assim?

— Na cara nem tanto. Mas no seu pescoço cheio de chupões sim!

Peixes arregalou os olhos surpreso. Nem havia se dado conta das marcas.

— Abelhuda! — ele reclamou estalando os dedos em frente ao rosto dela.

— Abelhuda não, moscuda. Você toda hora troca a espécie... O Batman estava com fome, heim. — ela brincou.

— Quer parar de botar ovos nos meus chupões? Ah, tá boa?... O Batman é um morcego, logo, ele chupa... Dadá, e como ele chupa! — revirou os olhos dando um suspiro.

Geisty riu terminando o banho.

— Ah... que inveja de você. Há tantos anos ninguém me chupa... — respirou fazendo um muxoxo.

— Quer que eu chupe você?

Houve um instante de silêncio.

— Que? — ela perguntou com um soluço e os olhos esbugalhados.

— Ignora. Foi meu o coágulo. Ele entende essa palavra como um gatilho, sabe? Uma mamada não se nega a ninguém, né Mosca. Anda, sai dessa água que já está ficando igual a cacura* do Gigars, toda enrugada. — disse se levantando e estendendo uma toalha a ela, que àquela altura já ria descontraída. Enfim tinha conseguido distraí-la; fazer com que ela, pelo menos por alguns instantes, se esquecesse daquela noite ruim.

Logo ambos riam juntos enquanto na cozinha de Peixes prepararam um delicioso e quentinho chá de rosas.

Naquela noite, e como fizera tantas vezes desde que Saga se perdeu dentro de si mesmo, Geisty dividiu a cama com o cavaleiro de Peixes, mas nem por um minuto conseguiu fechar os olhos.

Depois de quase seis anos de batalha ela finalmente entendeu que tinha perdido àquela guerra.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Cacura** – gay velho, de idade bem avançada.


	16. Cilício

************************* Cap 1****6 Cilício. *************************

Templo de Áries – 10:20am

No grande pátio principal da primeira casa zodiacal, uma curiosa decoração se destacava em meio as colunas gregas milenares.

Dispostos em um cantinho para não chamar tanto a atenção dos que por ali passavam, mesmo que isso fosse impossível, estavam os destroços do que um dia fora a suntuosa estátua de Buda que residia no Templo de Virgem.

Dadas as circunstâncias, Mu não encontrara tempo, tampouco disposição, para sequer pensar em uma maneira de restaurar aquilo que após a fúria de Shaka acabou se tornando um gigantesco quebra cabeças de mármore lascado, rochas partidas e metal amassado, no entanto, ao menos ele conseguiu recolocar a cabeça em cima do pescoço, do jeito que deu, ou seja, meio torta.

Ao redor das ruínas da grande estátua também havia várias imagens menores de Buda. Todas ele mesmo tinha retirado às pressas do Sexto Templo e levado para lá antes que tivessem o mesmo destino. Entre elas estava o pequeno e modesto Ganeshinha que eles furtaram do estúdio de televisão, no cenário da novela, em sua lua de mel. Tudo isso porque Shaka tinha sido categórico: não queria nada de Budas ou outros deuses em sua casa.

Desde o ocorrido, então, todos os dias o Cavaleiro de Áries descia até a Primeira Casa e antes de começar suas atividades diárias fazia uma prece e ofertava frutas frescas, incenso e velas novas diante da grande estátua em ruínas, e também das menores, sem esquecer nem mesmo do pequeno Lord Ganesha.

Ironicamente, e ao contrário de Shaka, a fé de Mu estava mais forte do que nunca. Precisava estar, pois que era somente crendo nos desígnios divinos e na bondade dos deuses para com os seres vivos que ele encontrava forças para suportar a tão terrível provação que vivia.

E era exatamente isso o que fazia, orava em silêncio e de joelhos diante de seu altar improvisado, de olhos fechados e mãos unidas, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

O visitante silencioso parou ao lado dele, inclinou-se e depositou uma vela junto das tantas outras que já estavam acesas, e na hora em que Mu encerrou sua prece, abriu os olhos e encontrou o sorriso cálido e amigável do amigo de Peixes.

— Trouxe uma também... para ajudar. — disse Afrodite quando o lemuriano se levantou.

— Obrigado, Dido. — Mu agradeceu fazendo uma última reverência em frente ao altar — Sei que é chocante vê-la assim. — se referiu a estátua olhando para ela.

— Quando você me disse o que tinha acontecido, eu achei chocante o fato de ele ter expulsado o Buda da Casa de Virgem, mas agora... olhando para ele... ou para o que sobrou dele... — fez uma pausa enquanto corria os olhos pela estátua em ruínas, dando um longo suspiro, então aproximou-se mais de Mu e lhe colocou a mão sobre o ombro — Eu tô é passada!... Espero que a mágoa de cabocla* do Buda não caia sobre o loirudo, amém! — beijou a ponta dos dedos e ergueu a mão para o céu olhando para o alto como quem faz uma prece.

— Eu também espero que isso não se reflita como uma mancha karmica para o Shaka... É só uma fase ruim dele... eu acho — disse ao dar de ombros, pronto para mudar de assunto. Não queria falar sobre a situação delicada do esposo, nem mesmo com seu melhor amigo — E Geisty? Como ela está? Pelo que senti a coisa foi feia ontem.

Afrodite cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho.

— A pobrezinha está tão tomabada*... Parece que levou três raquetadas de mata mosca. — outro suspiro agora veio acompanhado de um leve balançar de cabeça — Eu deixei ela dormindo e junto um recado para que fique por lá hoje, na minha casa, que não desça para o bordel... Isso também serve para você. Hoje não é um dia de muito movimento. Eu dou conta de tudo sozinho numa boa... Mas, se o Máscara e o Touro chifrudo não tivessem aparecido por lá a tempo, eu não sei que desgraça teria acontecido.

— Pelos deuses, que tormento isso também! — Mu balançou a cabeça.

— Aquela alma sebosa malassombrada do fundo do Tejo deve ter aproveitado que ela estava meio derretida* para... você sabe o quê.

— Que desgraçado... — Mu rosnou.

— Eu já falei para a Mosca que esse aleijo* está saindo do controle dela, do nosso controle... Ela está se arriscando demais, mas... você deve saber como é difícil tomar a decisão de abrir mão de quem a gente ama — olhava para Mu com o coração partido, percebendo o quanto ele estava abatido — E o Kiki como está hoje?

Mu apenas suspirou melancólico.

— Hyoga ficou tão chateado com o cancelamento da festinha... Camus o trouxe para o Santuário dois dias antes do previsto só por causa do aniversário do Kiki... Confesso que até eu fiquei derrubado*.

Áries fechou os olhos e segurou firme o ímpeto de perder o controle e entregar-se ao desespero, então respirou fundo recompondo-se, recolhendo cada caquinho de seu coração arrebentado.

— Kiki entendeu, mas chorou muito com a notícia — disse enfim. — Sabe que ele espera o ano todo pela festa de aniversário em abril.

— É, eu sei. — Afrodite suspirou.

— Tínhamos caprichado tanto... para tentar animá-lo um pouco, sabe — fez uma pausa contraindo os lábios. — Mas não teve jeito. O Adônis proibiu visitas e grandes aglomerações, por causa do estado dele.

— E por quanto tempo isso?

— Até conseguirmos um doador, ele precisa ficar longe de possíveis infecções.

— Então é sério esse lance do transplante de medula...

— Sim, é sério. — Mu baixou os olhos por um instante e ao levanta-los fitou as estátuas no altar improvisado — A anemia dele se agravou muito e a imunidade despencou... Transfusão sanguínea já não serve mais. Agora só um transplante de medula pode ajuda-lo. — a voz do ariano saiu difícil.

— Dadá, que tormento! — Afrodite tinha a voz embargada.

— O problema, Dido, é que ele é lemuriano... e eu sou o único da mesma espécie. — baixou a cabeça evitando o olhar do pisciano, ou choraria novamente — Hoje mesmo, quando estivemos na Ala 5, eu fiz os exames para saber se sou compatível... Assim que chegamos ao Santuário vim direto para cá, diante de Buda, rogar por um milagre para que esse resultado dê positivo.

Afrodite não pensou duas vezes. Descruzou os braços e puxou Mu para um abraço forte. Procurava confortá-lo com seu apoio e carinho, ao mesmo tempo em que também buscava, através daquele contato, consolo para si mesmo.

— Vai dar Mu. Vai dar, você vai ver. — disse afagando os cabelos dele e lhe beijando delicadamente o rosto — Kiki é um garoto forte, ele vai reagir.

Casa de Virgem 10:45am

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que eles tinham chegado do hospital. Naquela manhã, mal o sol havia despontado no horizonte e eles já estavam lá.

Durante a madrugada, no instante em que Mu sentiu o Cosmo de Geisty acender-se abruptamente na Casa de Gêmeos, ele e Shaka ouviram o chamado fraco de Kiki e o encontraram em sua cama de lençóis de dinossauros coberto de vômito. As mãos pequeninas pressionavam o nariz que sangrava, e ele chorava, de dor, de cansaço, de desalento. Felizmente, logo em seguida ambos sentiram o Cosmo do Cavaleiro de Peixes, e então Afrodite lhe assegurou que estava tudo sob controle. O resto da madrugada eles passaram acordados prestando os cuidados prescritos por doutor Adônis a Kiki.

Quando amanheceu eles estavam na Ala 5 para uma consulta de emergência, e também para cumprir os protocolos do tratamento. Infelizmente os prognósticos não eram nada promissores. Uma endoscopia revelou que o vômito era decorrente do mau funcionamento do aparelho digestivo de Kiki, que já não digeria mais os alimentos sólidos. A recomendação, então, passou a ser de uma dieta pastosa e líquida, somada a um procedimento drástico que tentaria retardar o avanço da doença desconhecida.

— O que é um transante de medula, Baba? — Kiki perguntou enquanto, sentado na banheira, com a água morninha cheirando à cânfora e camomila até sua cintura, olhava para as mãos de Shaka, cobertas por finas luvas de silicone por ainda estarem bem machucadas, que massageavam delicadamente seus pezinhos.

— Transplante de medula, filho. — o indiano o corrigiu. Estava ajoelhado no piso de mármore do lado de fora da banheira, e vestia uma camiseta branca e calças jeans. Mantinha os longos cabelos bem presos num coque no alto da cabeça. — É um procedimento no qual o médico vai pegar um pouco do material que existe dentro do osso da coluna do doador e vai colocar dentro do seu corpo.

— E o doador é o papai, né? — perguntou.

— Se os exames que ele fez indicarem que a medula dele é compatível com a sua, sim, o seu pai vai ser o doador.

— E se não for compatível?

Shaka parou a massagem, mas não olhou para Kiki. Seus olhos estavam fitos na água; Acompanhavam imóveis os movimentos que ela fazia, enquanto ele mesmo se negava a pensar na possibilidade de Mu não ser compatível.

As palavras do médico naquela manhã atravessaram o coração do virginiano feito flecha traiçoeira. As transfusões, as injeções diárias de suplementação vitamínica, as dezenas de medicamentos, os cuidados caseiros, nada estava impedindo a progressão da doença. Adônis então sugeriu um transplante de medula. Um último recurso para tentar fazer o organismo de Kiki voltar a produzir sozinho as proteínas do sangue, também albuminas e hemácias, que estava perdendo progressivamente. Uma notícia que fez ele se levantar da cadeira e deixar Mu sozinho no consultório do médico antes mesmo de encerrada a explicação. Ele sentia que se ficasse ali mais um segundo teria uma crise de choro ou coisa pior, voaria no pescoço de Adônis e lhe rasgaria a garganta com as próprias mãos. Ele nem sabia por que sentia tal impulso.

A verdade era que há tempos Shaka perdera a paz cultivada por anos, e tudo que lhe sobrou foi uma raiva pura e visceral.

— O seu pai vai ser compatível com você sim, eu tenho certeza. — disse piscando os olhos algumas vezes para voltar ao presente, depois pegou o shampoo e despejou uma boa quantia na palma da mão.

— Como o Baba tem certeza? — Kiki perguntou batendo os dedinhos na água.

— Porque ele é seu pai, não é? Ou o Kiki tem alguma dúvida?

O pequeno lemuriano levantou a cabeça e olhou para Shaka, e este lhe sorriu confiante dando uma piscadinha.

— O Kiki não tem dúvida, Baba... é só medo mesmo. — respondeu, mas sua voz havia quase emudecido, então voltou a olhar para a água enquanto o pai lhe lavava os cabelos. — Só não precisava tê cancelado a festa de aniversário do Kiki por causa desse transante de medula, já que ele é só daqui a alguns dias.

— Transplante. — Shaka o corrigiu dando um suspiro melancólico — Filho, eu sinto muito. Eu também estou triste pela festa. Não apenas eu, mas o seu pai, sua tia, seus padrinhos, o Hyoga... Todos estamos muito tristes, mas você ouviu o doutor Adônis, não ouviu? A noite passada você se sentiu mal porque o seu corpo está muito fraquinho, e para ele ficar mais forte é preciso fazer o transplante de medula. Mas para isso você precisa estar bem, sem febre, sem infecção, sem enjoo, para poder passar pelo procedimento... Precisa ficar de repouso, bem quietinho, e manter o menor contato possível com outras pessoas.

Kiki baixou a cabeça e fungou fazendo um biquinho.

— É um saco ficá doente. — resmungou.

Rapidamente Shaka inclinou-se para o lado afim de poder olhar para os olhos lilases enormes e tocou o queixo dele com o indicador.

— Ei, olhe aqui para mim — pediu, lutando para não se deixar vencer pelo desespero que o devorava silenciosa e lentamente feito uma besta famélica. — O Baba promete que depois do transplante, assim que o Kiki estiver mais forte, ele vai fazer uma festa de aniversário para ele dez vezes maior que esta. Combinado?

Kiki ponderou por um momento.

— E isso vai demorar? — perguntou fazendo um muxoxo.

— Vai nada! Vai passar tão rápido quanto a Radhira gira balançando a saia e o véu. Lembra, filho? No capítulo da novela da semana passada? Quando ela dançou para o sheik e seu exército de homens macacos?

— Todo mundo ficou tonto! — Kiki riu lembrando-se do capítulo que assistiram juntos depois do jantar. Um riso fraco, apagado, porém verdadeiramente divertido.

— Ficou. Porque ela colocou aqueles guizos brilhantes na barra da saia, e o barulho e a luz os hipnotizou.

— É por isso que o apelido dela é pião, né Baba?

— Sim, é por isso, mas também porque ela tem canelas finas e quartos largos.

— O que são quartos largos, Baba? — Kiki franziu as pintinhas na testa, curioso.

Shaka pigarreou embaraçado.

— Ah... bem... é quando as mulheres são fartas de carnes nos quadris e nos glúteos.

— Tipo a tia Geisty?

Virgem não esperava por aquela pergunta. Piscou os olhos azuis celestes um tanto desconcertado, apanhou o chuveirinho e endireitou a postura, voltando à posição em que estava.

— É, sim, tipo sua tia Geisty. Agora feche os olhos que vou enxaguar seu cabelo.

— Baba, na festa nova do Kiki pode ter pula-pula? — quis saber, já de olhos fechados. Sentia a água morninha deslizar por sua cabeça, rosto e ombros enquanto os dedos do pai indiano lhe massageavam delicadamente o couro cabeludo. Era uma sensação gostosa de conforto e proteção que lhe fazia esquecer por um momento os tantos incômodos da doença.

— Claro que pode! — disse Shaka, que tentava imprimir na voz um otimismo que a ele mesmo não convencia mais, especialmente quando passava a mão pelos cabelos do filho para tirar o shampoo e a via sair coberta de volumosos chumaços que se desprendiam da cabeça dele tão fácil como as folhas secas caem dos galhos das árvores quando perdem o viço — Pode ter tudo o que você quiser. É só você pedir que o Baba faz. — disse sentindo a garganta apertada.

— O Kiki quer vinte mesas de docinhos, e 30 mesas de cachorro-quente. — disse animado.

— Feito.

— E o Kiki quer um bolo em forma de dinossauro maior que aquele que o Baba fez ontem.

— Isso é fácil.

— E quando os convidados forem embora, o Kiki quer dar um gato para cada um de lembrancinha.

Shaka riu quase forçado, esvaziado de qualquer empolgação, mas firme para não deixar Kiki perceber sua devastação.

— Bom... desde que sejam gatos de pano ou de papel, eu não vejo problema. Daremos gatos a todos os convidados. — disse, então fechou a torneira e encerrou o banho.

Antes de se levantar, Virgem recolheu todo o cabelo de Kiki que havia caído, fez um bolinho e jogou no cesto de lixo sem deixa-lo perceber, depois apanhou a toalha e foi até ele na banheira para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Resistiu mais uma vez à vontade chorar, como vinha fazendo com afinco desde que todo aquele martírio começou, enquanto enxugava o corpinho pequeno e tão magro que podia sentir os ossos saltados da coluna, clavícula e quadris mesmo por debaixo do tecido felpudo da toalha. Terminada a sessão, Shaka o vestiu com um pijama macio de flanela, o pegou no colo o mais delicadamente que pôde, e tentando disfarçar sua fisionomia terrivelmente triste lhe fez uma proposta animadora enquanto o levava para o quarto.

— A festa teve de ser cancelada, mas os seus presentes não. Alguns estão no seu quarto, os outros o seu pai vai trazer no fim da tarde. Podemos abrir alguns agora. O que acha?

Kiki concordou com a cabeça.

Não chegaram a abrir nenhum presente.

Quando entraram no quarto e Shaka colocou Kiki na cama, tudo que o pequeno lemuriano conseguiu fazer foi agarrar-se à cintura do pai e pedir para que ele ficasse um pouco ali, enquanto passava os dedinhos em sua barba, já há uma semana sem fazer. Adormeceu logo em seguida, exausto, afinal passara a noite em claro e a manhã quase toda no hospital fazendo exames.

Shaka ficou ali por um tempo, acompanhando a respiração dele com os olhos pregados no peito que subia e descia numa cadencia lenta e constante, e quanto sentiu que ele já dormia profundamente, lentamente escorregou o corpo para o lado e deixou a cama.

Antes de deixar o quarto ele olhou para os pacotes coloridos enfeitados com fitas. Foi insuportável.

Já na cozinha, Virgem sentiu os Cosmos de Shiva e Ágora na entrada do Templo, e lhes deu permissão para entrarem. Os esperou ansioso aparecerem ali.

— Mestre. — os dois rapazes disseram em uma só voz enquanto faziam uma leve mesura.

— E então? — Shaka perguntou olhando fixamente para eles com seus olhos azuis celestes a expressar claramente toda sua ansiedade e expectativa, o que fez os dois jovens cavaleiros baixarem a cabeça. Já era difícil, em situações normais, sustentar o olhar nos olhos de Shaka de Virgem, e eles ainda estavam se habituando a vê-los abertos. Naquelas circunstâncias então...

— Sentimos muito, mestre, mas... — disse Ágora.

— Seguimos todas as coordenadas que nos passou, rastreamos todo o perímetro, mais de duas vezes... — continuou Shiva.

— Procuramos nas florestas e vilarejos, sob a neve, acima dos picos mais altos e também debaixo da terra, mas não encontramos vestígio nenhum da existência de um lemuriano, ou de uma criatura conhecida que se assemelhasse a um Yeti nas cordilheiras do Alaska e também de Yukon.

— E quanto questionamos os poucos habitantes que se arriscam em terras tão hostis e remotas, todos dizem a mesma coisa: o Pé Grande é apenas uma lenda urbana. Ele não existe na realidade.

Um silêncio horripilante caiu sobre eles. Tão denso que parecia se estender ao campo físico e paralisar até suas respirações.

— Estão dispensados do treinamento hoje — disse Virgem, quebrando enfim aquele mutismo incômodo. — Assim que eu traçar uma nova rota de exploração, passarei as coordenadas a vocês e então farão uma nova busca. Por enquanto... fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Obrigado... Podem ir.

Eles não estavam acostumados com aquela gentileza e gratidão. Já até sentiam falta das broncas, exigências e implicância do mestre, o verdadeiro Shaka, não aquele espectro de sofrimento que estava à sua frente, mas fizeram uma mesura e se despediram calados.

Depois de um tempo ali, sozinho, calado, vazio de sentimentos bons, repleto dos ruins, e tão imóvel quanto um ídolo feito de madeira, Shaka deu um suspiro longo e seguiu para a sala, para a tarefa terrível de retirar todos os enfeites da festinha de aniversário de Kiki que ele e Mu colocaram na tarde anterior. Apesar da idade do filho ser contada em novembro, quando voltou com ele no tempo, fora em primeiro de abril que ele nascera, e era essa data que escolheram para sempre festejar.

Assim que chegou lá ele parou na entrada e correu os olhos por todo o cômodo decorado. E como era insuportável olhar para tudo aquilo. As bexigas coloridas suspensas no ar e presas por fitas de cetim dourado agora pesavam toneladas. A toalha branca bordada que cobria a mesa larga de madeira ele certamente jamais voltaria a usar. As dobraduras de papel em forma de dinossauro, recortadas e moldadas uma a uma pelas mãos caprichosas de Mu, e que foram espalhadas pelos móveis e mesa do bolo, lhe causavam um aperto no peito e um nó amargo na garganta.

Bem diferente das festas de aniversário que fazia para Kiki todos os anos, aquela seria a mais modesta. Ainda assim ele tinha passado a tarde toda do dia anterior na cozinha, entre preparar os quitutes salgados, os docinhos de diferentes variedades e o bolo imenso em formato de dinossauro, que lhe custou umas boas horas entre recortar as formas de alumínio para a modelagem e acertar o ponto da cobertura. Havia feito tudo com tanto capricho e amor, usando apenas ingredientes que Kiki estava liberado a comer, e agora teria que se desfazer de tudo.

Como quem chega na hora certa sem perguntar antes se sua ajuda seria necessária, apenas se doando ao solidarizar-se com sua dor, Saravá Ebó chegou ali e esfregou a cabecinha peluda em suas pernas. Shaka imediatamente olhou para baixo e seus olhares se encontraram.

Em dois aquela triste tarefa lhe pareceu bem menos pesada.

Ele então pegou uma grande caixa de papelão que já havia deixado ali antes de irem para o hospital e dentro dela jogou a toalha branca, os enfeites todos e as dobraduras. Saravá pulou dentro da caixa, e enquanto ele ia esvaziando as bexigas uma a uma, jogava as fitas de cetim que as prendia para o gatinho brincar.

Terminada a tarefa, Shaka foi até a cozinha, deixou a caixa na dispensa e voltou trazendo várias vasilhas de plástico e vidro. Nelas distribuiu todos os docinhos e petiscos que fizera. O bolo ele deixou inteiro. Guardou em uma vasilha grande de vidro e bem no centro dela colou um bilhete escrito em papel vermelho.

"Para Hyoga com todo nosso amor.

De: Kiki, Mu e Shaka.

ps.: Não coma tudo de uma vez ou terá dor de barriga.

Tio Shaka."

Pediu para que um servo viesse pegar as vasilhas e que as distribuísse para os cavaleiros nas Doze Casas. Uma em especial, a maior delas, era para ser entregue no Templo das Bacantes, para as garotas.

Quando tudo estava feito, e seu coração e seus olhos tinham o peso de dez transatlânticos, Shaka foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Logo Kiki acordaria e teria que ter algo pronto para lhe dar de comer, mas o médico havia prescrito uma dieta líquida à base de legumes e frutas, e ele teria que preparar tudo novo, e de uma maneira que não fosse tão desinteressante aos olhos e ao apetite ruim do filho.

Assim que chegou lá ele fez tudo como sempre fizera. Deixou as sandálias ao lado da porta, retirou a calça e a camisa e as colocou dentro do cesto de roupas usadas, caminhou até a pia de mármore e de frente para o enorme espelho iluminado soltou os cabelos. A franja farta quase lhe cobriu os olhos abertos fixos em sua imagem refletida, e as madeixas longuíssimas caíram divididas por suas costas e torso feito cachoeiras de ouro derretido.

Por um tempo, ficou só observando seu reflexo no espelho. Em completo silêncio.

Seus olhos fundos. A pele pálida e sem viço. A barba desleixada. A aparência terrivelmente exausta.

Como ficaria depois de tudo terminado? Depois que Kiki se fosse? Ele pensou, involuntariamente, e o ar em seus pulmões parecia ser feito de cimento.

Implorou a seu coração que lhe deixasse respirar ao menos por um momento. Há tempos que não sabia mais o que era sentir o ar circular livre dentro do peito. O medo e a tristeza que cultivava dentro de si eram bestas vorazes sedentas de oxigênio. Eles consumiam tudo. Quase não lhe sobrava nada.

Ele deslizou pelos cabelos os dedos ainda enfaixados por finas ataduras de algodão. Cultivava com carinho aquelas madeixas longas por tantos anos, desde a infância; Orgulhava-se delas, faziam parte de sua identidade. As escovava lento e devotadamente todas vezes antes do banho.

Abriu a primeira gaveta da pia onde guardava a escova.

Ele nunca fora muito bom nessa história de ter esperança. Ele acreditava ter nascido para um único desígnio: dar esperança aos homens, e não guardar nenhuma para si mesmo.

Ele passou os dedos enfaixados pelo cabo da escova de cabelos, mas seus olhos azuis pesados passeavam por outro objeto, um que subitamente pareceu lhe exercer uma atração magnética irrefreável.

Agarrou a tesoura grande de aço que guardava ali.

Dói tanto!

Não consigo respirar!

Foi o que seu espírito lhe sussurrou no ouvido quando ele trouxe a tesoura para perto do rosto.

Não consigo respirar!

Suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Mas seu corpo estava parado.

Seu peito estava paralisado.

Quero respirar!

Num movimento brusco ele levantou o queixo e encostou a ponta da tesoura na garganta.

Nessa hora seus olhos estavam agarrados à seu reflexo no espelho, mas rapidamente eles escorregaram até a pia e pararam em um objeto deixado dentro de um potinho de vidro branco. Sua aliança de casamento. A tinha deixado ali desde que ferira gravemente as mãos.

Com um gesto igualmente ligeiro ele abaixou o queixo e levou a mão espalmada atrás da cabeça. A fechou com força juntando a maior quantia de fios que conseguiu na altura da nuca, então aflito ele começou a corta-los com a tesoura.

Conforme seus ouvidos ouviam o atrito da lâmina com os fios, seus pulmões se abriam e finalmente o ar entrava sem o peso de antes.

Ele enfim conseguia respirar.

Tomado por um desespero libertador, buscando prolongar aqueles segundos de alívio, juntou outro tanto de cabelo e continuou cortando, e cortando...

As madeixas longuíssimas iam se acumulando em torno de seus pés, e com a boca aberta ele engolia o ar, inflando o peito o mais que conseguia.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, seus olhos molhados, e ele não era capaz de parar de cortar.

Até que de repente, quando correu a palma da mão pela testa juntando toda a franja numa pegada só, sentiu seus punhos serem segurados com extrema força, o impedindo de prosseguir. No instante seguinte seus olhos azuis celestes marejados encontraram os esmeraldas de Mu através do reflexo no espelho, quando este surgiu ali, de pé atrás de si. Sentia as mãos dele ainda quentes pelo manejo com o fogo.

O Cavaleiro de Áries tinha se teleportado da forja da Primeira Casa, onde trabalhava arduamente no conserto das armaduras dos aprendizes e também na feitura de um objeto em especial.

Naquela manhã ele descontava no martelo e na bigorna toda a frustração e tristeza que sentia, usando o exaustivo trabalho braçal como fuga da realidade. Mu sabia que o marido e o filho precisavam dele, mas, somado à exigência do Grande Mestre, que lhe cobrava a entrega das armaduras, queimava em seu peito um sentimento de urgência que o deixava em agonia. Ele precisava finalizar o quanto antes o artefato que passara o dia anterior forjando com extremo pesar e esmero.

Mu queria muito ir para casa. Desejava estar com o filho em seu solitário aniversário, e ajudar Shaka com o que fosse preciso, porém sabia que só poderia ir quando terminasse o artefato. Por isso, cada martelada tinha o peso da necessidade e do amor por sua pequena família. No entanto, quando já trabalhava no acabamento final e polimento da peça, fora tomado por uma sensação estranha, de verdadeira angústia. Imaginando que algo ruim pudesse estar se passando com Shaka, ele olhou na aliança em seu dedo; Nada. Ela estava fria, desconectada, e isso só o perturbou ainda mais. Incomodado, tentou ignorar aquela sensação de aperto no peito e retomar o trabalho com a flanela, mas pouco conseguiu fazer. O sentimento de urgência que o impeliu a finalizar aquela trama de metal em suas mãos naquele mesmo dia, agora exigia que ele largasse tudo e fosse imediatamente para casa. Era o mesmo sentimento que ele experimentou no Templo de Baco quando há seis anos o Cosmo de Shaka despareceu e voltou trazendo Kiki consigo. Com um suspiro pesado, Mu atirou a flanela sobre a mesa de madeira, retirou o grosso avental de couro que usava, e desobedecendo mais um vez as leis quase obsoletas do Santuário se teleportou diretamente para a sala de estar do Templo de Virgem. Sentiu um forte pesar ao ver que Shaka já havia retirado toda a decoração da festinha. Do jeito que estava, suado e ainda todo sujo de carvão, correu apressado até o quarto de Kiki e suspirou aliviado por encontra-lo dormindo, então não perdeu tempo ali. O silêncio opressor daquele templo mais uma vez lhe comprimia o peito, sensação que se agravou quando chegou em seu quarto, de longe viu a luz do banheiro acesa e escutou o ruído baixo, mas nítido, da tesoura de metal. Naquele pequeno instante, estacado ainda na porta, o coração de Mu parou de bater e seu peito gelou. Seu corpo todo estremeceu, mas ele mesmo ficou imóvel, apenas suas pálpebras se fecharam fortes, como se recusassem-se a presenciar a cena que seus pensamentos já lhe desenhavam na mente. Mas ele não conseguiu ficar ali apenas ouvindo aquele som horripilante, que de um simples ruído inicial agora chegava a seus ouvidos como se emanados por altos falantes, então com um franzir de testa surgiu atrás de Shaka e abriu os olhos.

Agora ali estavam eles, Áries e Virgem, olhando-se através do reflexo no espelho, enquanto o lemuriano, com o semblante sério e a face lívida isenta de qualquer sentimento, segurava firme os dois punhos do indiano, que o encarava com a fisionomia assustada de uma criança que acabara de ser repreendida.

Shaka abriu a boca, mas não havia o que dizer. Estava tão sufocado pela vergonha e pela culpa que qualquer palavra naquele instante lhe seria inútil, e após segundos de um desconfortável silêncio mútuo, Mu enfim disse:

— Deixe-me ajuda-lo. — a despeito de sua feição séria, a voz de Mu era repleta de amor e carinho.

Shaka não disse nada. As palavras eram como rochas em sua boca. Ainda assustado, ele apenas relaxou os músculos aos poucos, soltou o que lhe restava dos cabelos e por fim largou a tesoura, então sem conseguir sustentar o olhar nos olhos de Mu, abaixou os seus e deixou que ele lhe corresse as mãos pela cabeça. Sentia que ele avaliava o novo estrago que fizera a si mesmo.

Calado, e com uma fisionomia duramente triste, Mu contemplou a nuca exposta do marido percebendo que pouco havia ali que pudesse ser salvo; Shaka tinha cortado os fios quase na raiz. Seu peito doeu mais uma vez, porém estranhamente a vontade de chorar não voltou, ele estava em choque... Na verdade, sabia que Shaka estava em seu limite, e que ele não iria parar até que...

Olhando para as longas madeixas loiras amontoadas no piso de mármore, Mu se lamentou por não ter sido rápido o suficiente em sua forja, contudo ficou aliviado por ter encontrado um meio de tentar frear o marido, embora tivesse a sensação de estar anestesiado, como se estivesse vivendo em uma realidade paralela e não fosse realmente ele e Shaka ali, naquele banheiro. Seu choque era tamanho que não haviam lágrimas, e suas emoções pareciam flutuar longe de si. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto ele amava os cabelos do virginiano, o quanto adorava toca-los e senti-los escorrendo entre seus dedos, o quanto lhe instigava vê-los brilhantes como o ouro caindo por sobre o corpo nu bronzeado, e como agora lhe doía no fundo da alma vê-los aos montes no chão. Os cabelos de Shaka significavam muito mais que apenas vaidade e beleza, eles eram um símbolo de força herdado de tradições milenares, as mesmas que Mu também carregava consigo nas próprias madeixas longas. E como estas um dia simbolizaram sua majestade e poder, agora eram o sinal de sua queda e fraqueza.

Mas Mu amava Shaka acima de quaisquer tradições ou simbologias, acima de qualquer vaidade ou beleza. Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza. E honrando os votos que fizera ao Cavaleiro de Virgem, ele estava ali para ama-lo, respeita-lo e ajuda-lo. Por isso, foi movido por um amor profundo que o Cavaleiro de Áries abandonou a tesoura sobre o balcão e pegou na primeira gaveta, que ainda estava aberta, a navalha afiada que Shaka usava para se barbear. Lentamente, com o devido respeito de quem executa um ritual sagrado, tentou aproveitar os poucos fios maiores que sobraram passando a navalha por eles para desfia-los, enquanto Shaka, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, pela primeira vez desde que começaram as autopunições, experimentou uma sensação plena de paz.

Uma paz deveras incomum.

Uma paz que vinha acompanhada do cheiro de carvão na roupa de Mu, dos toques gentis dos dedos dele no pouco que sobrara de seu cabelo, e da ausência de culpa.

Uma paz momentânea e breve.

Mas, para quem estava vivendo o tormento da guerra, qualquer paz era bem vinda.

Quando sentiu Mu lhe dar leves tapinhas na nuca e nos ombros Shaka soube que estava tudo terminado, então ele ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos. O que viu refletido no espelho a princípio o assustou. Seu cabelo estava tão curto que os fios mais longos mal encostavam em sua orelha, ainda assim Mu tinha conseguido manter sua franja, dando um ar despojado ao corte. Desconhecia que tinha aquela aparência oculta por debaixo da massa densa de cabelo. O pescoço longo, os ombros largos de ossos salientes. De início achou a aparência do homem no espelho um tanto aflitiva, desconcertante, demasiadamente humana... mas sabia que se acostumaria a ela.

Mu deu um passo ao lado e colocou a navalha sobre a pia, ao lado da tesoura. Antes que recolhesse a mão, Shaka a tomou na sua e virou-se de frente para ele.

— Obrigado. — disse o olhando diretamente nos olhos, depois tocou em seu rosto com os dedos enfaixados lhe fazendo um carinho e o puxou para um abraço forte e urgente. Quando seus corpos se tocaram, inspirou fundo o cheiro que vinha dele, do suor na pele, do carvão da forja... Então o prendeu em seus braços e o apertou contra o peito como se quisesse fazer seus corações também se tocarem. — Eu amo tanto você... obrigado... eu sinto muito... sinto muito.

A princípio Mu nada disse. Apenas o abraçou de volta com tanta força que quase o sufocou.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que o lemuriano afrouxou o abraço e afastou-se alguns palmos para reunir coragem. Precisava tomar uma atitude radical, com a qual sabia que iria invadir a intimidade de Shaka e expor seus sentimentos mais ocultos de modo visceral, mas era necessário.

— Eu também te amo, Shaka. — deu um longo suspiro — Eu amo você mais do que a mim mesmo, e é por isso que não posso permitir que continue com isso. — sentenciou com a voz grave e firme, então correu a mão pelo pescoço esguio e segurou firme a lateral do rosto dele, raspando as pontas dos dedos na barba rala.

— Mu, eu sei que...

— Shiii... não diga nada. — pediu num sussurro, e sem que Shaka esperasse o segurou pela cintura com ambas as mãos e o levantou do chão num só movimento, o colocando sentado sobre o balcão de mármore.

Surpreso e desconcertado, Virgem olhava para Áries enquanto ele agora mantinha ambas as mãos em seus quadris estreitos. Sentia que ele tinha algo a lhe dizer, mas parecia não conseguir.

— Mu? O que foi? — indagou ansioso.

Áries então respirou fundo e apoiou a testa nos ombros dele.

— Shaka... Eu fiz algo essa tarde. — disse em voz baixa. O que estava fazendo lhe era tão difícil e doloroso como cauterizar uma ferida aberta com ferro em brasa.

— Fez... algo?

Mu afirmou com a cabeça.

— O que você fez? — as palavras saiam apreensivas da boca de Shaka.

— Antes de te mostrar eu preciso que entenda uma coisa... Não existe pessoa nesse mundo que o conheça como eu... Eu conheço cada um dos seus medos, cada uma das suas fraquezas... Por isso, eu forjei uma coisa para você... e eu quero... quero que a use. — levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um olhar súplice — Tem que me prometer que irá usar.

Shaka engoliu em seco, então, apreensivo, viu quando Mu novamente encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e virou a palma de uma das mãos para cima. No instante seguinte nela surgiu o artefato no qual estava trabalhando na forja desde o dia anterior, um cilício de ouro.

Só quando sentiu o metal frio e pesado entre seus dedos foi que Mu reuniu coragem para se afastar dele no balcão e ficar de joelhos no chão. Calado, e diante do olhar de pura perplexidade do virginiano, Áries afastou as pernas dele e em uma delas encaixou a malha de metal manufaturada com dezenas de espinhos de pontas ligeiramente longas, porém sem fio.

— Quando a sua tristeza for imensurável... Quando o desespero da dúvida quiser devorá-lo... — Mu dizia olhando nos olhos de Shaka ao mesmo tempo em que prendia o cilício em sua coxa com os espinhos virados para baixo, um palmo abaixo da virilha — Quando o sofrimento em seu espírito for tão grande que ele exige que você busque na dor da carne algum alívio, lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de nós... lembre-se do quanto eu o amo... e aperte esse cilício com toda a força.

Dito isso, e ainda olhando nos olhos chocados de Shaka, Mu puxou a trava com tanta força que o fez se contrair num reflexo automático e soltar um gemido alto de dor.

Surpreso, chocado, devastado como nem em seus mais malfadados delírios imaginou que pudesse estar um dia, traído por seu coração e seu orgulho, de corpo e alma exposta, o Cavaleiro de Virgem levou as mãos ao rosto e tapou a boca abafando um segundo gemido. A dor lhe trazia alívio, e dessa vez um alívio genuíno, mas a culpa por ter feito Mu descer até o fosso onde encarcerava seus demônios mais íntimos e lhe implorasse para que o permitisse ajudá-lo a enfrenta-los, lhe condenava amargamente. Eram sentimentos ambíguos, de gratidão e vergonha, de alívio e culpa, e o punham em choque. Mesmo assim, sentindo-se fraco, culpado e miserável, Shaka, num movimento rápido desceu da pia e ajoelhou-se à frente de Mu para depois se atirar em seus braços. Em desespero, afundou a cabeça no peito dele e então chorou. Não havia mais o que esconder. Mu lhe eviscerara a alma de um jeito que jamais permitira nem mesmo a si próprio. Aquele cilício em sua coxa era como um machado afiado que rompera as portas de suas últimas muralhas de defesa. Por isso, chorou como nunca havia chorado antes desde que aquela provação com Kiki teve início. Sem se conter, sem inseguranças, esvaziado de toda e qualquer vaidade.

Nos braços de Áries, o Cavaleiro de Virgem enfim abraçou sua condição humana. Frágil, falha e imperfeita.

Tudo que ele construíra havia desmoronado.

Se o Nirvana era o Paraíso, certamente a vida real era o Inferno, e ninguém passava imune do sofrimento por ela.

Nem mesmo Buda, que se negou a sofrer e buscou alívio na iluminação.

— Perdão por fazê-lo sofrer... perdão Mu... perdão... — ele repetia como um mantra e aos gritos. Seu corpo dando solavancos devido ao choro devastador.

— Não há o que ser perdoado, meu amor — disse Mu com pesar, enquanto o confortava em seus braços e lhe distribuía beijos nos cabelos curtos — Eu não estou aqui para julga-lo.

— Tudo que fiz foi... foi apenas para ver você feliz... — fez uma pausa entre um soluço e outro — Porque, desde que somos um... você e eu... o amor é a única força que me move.

— Eu entendo, Sha.

— Não, não entende! — Shaka ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele — Eu sou uma alma destinada ao sacrifício, Mu. A minha vida não tem nenhum valor...

— Não diga isso, Shaka! Claro que sua vida tem valor! — disse Mu o interrompendo.

— Não, não tem! — retrucou angustiado — Meu caminho, desde meu nascimento, é a iluminação ou a morte em sacrifício... Minha vida deveria ser apenas uma breve passagem... uma centelha que se extinguirá quando Atena retornar e a Guerra Santa tiver início, por isso, eu nunca deveria ter me apegado a ela, à vida, e a tudo que ela me deu e me dá, como me apeguei... porque meu espírito... Ah, Mu, o meu espírito... ele grita por libertação a cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo... e ele me castiga...

— Shaka... — Mu murmurou lutando para não chorar.

— A força que me impeliu a agarrar meus cabelos e cortá-los, é a mesma força que me impede de cortar minha garganta, ou de me isolar na mais remota das terras e meditar até desencarnar... Eu tenho a escolha de não sofrer, me basta querer, mas... eu não quero. — disse, referindo-se aos anos de prática da filosofia budista, e a grandiosidade do poder de seu Cosmo.

De fato ele poderia escolher não sofrer, fugir de tudo aquilo apenas praticando o desapego, o abraçando como sua grande verdade, mas por escolha própria ele sofria, pois que amava Mu, amava Kiki e por isso escolheu a dor.

Embora estivesse surpreso por ouvir pela primeira vez Shaka se abrir daquela maneira consigo, Mu entendia como ninguém todos os seus dilemas. Não podia deixar, no entanto, de sentir-se culpado por prender aquele espírito tão elevado a ele no ciclo das existências e do sofrimento humano, e como se lesse seus pensamentos, o Cavaleiro de Virgem prontamente segurou em seu rosto com força e o advertiu.

— Não! Não, Mu. Por favor, não! Não vá por esse caminho, meu amor, não vá... não faça essa cara... — pedia aflito correndo as mãos pelos cabelos dele — Um dia Shaka há de encontrar o caminho do meio, o ponto de equilíbrio, então meu espírito e meu corpo enfim coexistirão em harmonia, como um só... Eu quis você, Mu, meu amado, meu marido, eu escolhi o nosso amor... e eu quis Kiki... Dobrei o tempo e o espaço... apenas para trazê-lo para você... para realizar o seu sonho de ser pai, que sem eu perceber também tinha se tornado o meu, mas agora... agora Kiki está indo embora e eu... eu não sei o que fazer. Eu sinto que estou caindo... e caindo...

— Ah, meu amor! Luz da minha vida... Estamos ambos caindo... — Mu disse embalando o marido nos braços — Pelos deuses, como eu entendo tudo isso que está sentindo. Eu também carrego dentro de mim essa dor... Apenas nossos modos de lidar com ela é que são diferentes, por isso eu estou aqui.

Shaka esforçou-se para controlar o choro, e após um momento de reflexão, já que estava visceralmente exposto e não tinha mais como voltar atrás, resolveu dividir com o ariano seu mais terrível dilema e sua mais triste fraqueza.

— Você e Kiki são tudo o que me importa desde que escolhi viver... — fez uma pausa, baixou a cabeça e olhou para o cilício em sua perna, então passou os dedos pelo metal, pela pele saltada entre os elos, já ligeiramente arroxeada, e suspirou — Você me pediu para prometer que o usaria... Mu eu não sei se posso te prometer isso.

— Por quê? — Mu engoliu em seco — Sei o tamanho do fardo que carrega, Sha. Eu só quero poder te ajudar a aliviar essa dor tão grande sem que se machuque mais com tanta gravidade. Dessa vez foi o cabelo, mas poderia ter sido... — calou-se respirando fundo — Por que acha que não pode?

— Porque... o meu espírito... ele é tão mais poderoso que meu corpo... eu não sei se... eu não sei se... não sei se conseguirei viver sem o meu filho... — ao confessar sua pior verdade o virginiano fechou os olhos e soluçou, caindo novamente em um pranto sofrido e doloroso.

Aquela tão terrível confissão dilacerou o coração de Mu. Não lhe era uma real surpresa saber que o marido não sentia vontade de viver sem Kiki. Shaka há muito dava sinais de sua depressão, mas foi duro ouvi-lo verbalizar seu querer. Num impulso o puxou para seu colo e então chorou junto com ele por longos minutos. Só quando sentiu que ele se acalmara um pouco é que com seriedade afastou-se para olha-lo nos olhos.

— Eu também não sei se conseguirei viver sem o meu filho... e sem você. — sentenciou Áries com um sussurro, depois beijou ternamente os lábios de Virgem, que arregalou os olhos, alarmado por aquela verdade.

— Me perdoe... — implorou, mas Mu não permitiu que ele continuasse; O calou colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios trêmulos.

— Shiii... Já disse que não há o que perdoar. Shaka, me escute com atenção... — naquele instante a fisionomia do lemuriano ficou séria e circunspecta — Eu não quero, e não vou, viver sem vocês, mas eu quero viver! Eu quero muito viver, Shaka! E eu quero lutar por Kiki e por você! É por isso que eu fiz esse cilício. — disse ao tocar o metal e encostar sua testa na dele — Porque eu quero que você lute comigo. Que ele seja uma força a mais para te ajudar a enfrentar essa nossa batalha... Mas, se o tempo não estiver a nosso favor... Se nós perdermos esta luta, e se nós cairmos... nós somos uma família, e eu te prometo, aqui... Aonde vocês dois estiverem, eu estarei lá com vocês.

Shaka fechou os olhos e duas lágrimas escorreram deles.

— Por tanto tempo eu tentei poupa-lo da minha fraqueza, mas... Eu lhe sou tão grato, e o meu amor por você é tão grande... Está bem, Mu. Eu te prometo. Toda vez que meu espírito gritar por alívio através da dor, eu buscarei apoio nesse cilício... Vou usá-lo, como me pediu, e continuarei lutando junto com você por Kiki, por nós, por nossa família.

Shaka segurou no rosto dele e o sentiu trêmulo e frio, então selou o pacto com um beijo.

Eles ficaram ali abraçados até seus corações se apaziguarem. Depois Mu ajudou Shaka a recolher os cabelos do chão e também a fazer a barba antes de irem juntos para o banho.

Ambos rogavam para que a água levasse embora a sombra nefasta daquela promessa fúnebre e lhes desse força para continuar lutando.

Templo das Bacantes 4:50 pm.

No camarim particular usado apenas por Afrodite e Geisty nas poucas vezes em que eles se apresentavam em algum número ou evento comemorativo, em meio às inúmeras araras abarrotadas de roupas, acessórios coloridos e brilhantes, caixas e mais caixas de sapatos e toda a sorte de objetos cenográficos, Mu estava sentado na cadeira de forro de veludo vermelho em frente ao grande espelho que pegava quase toda a extensão da parede. Ao lado dele, encostado na penteadeira repleta de frascos de perfumes e estojos de maquiagem, estava Afrodite, e este olhava para ele como quem olha para uma aparição fantasmagórica.

— Ainda não estou acreditando no que você me disse, e muito menos no que está me pedindo para fazer — disse, com ambas as mãos no rosto a apertarem as próprias bochechas. — Pelo picumã iridescente de Dadá! Mu!... O que está acontecendo com vocês? — respirou fundo agora espalmando as mãos no peito — Eu não posso acreditar que o loirudo fez uma coisa dessa! Muito menos posso concordar com o que está me pedindo. Isso é um pecado!

Longe de casa Mu não precisava ser forte. Ainda assim estava tão abalado pelo que ocorrera mais cedo que suas feições pareciam vazias.

Olhava estático para o espelho e não mais se via; era um fantasma de si mesmo. O pacto sombrio ainda lhe atormentava.

— Você não tem que concordar, Afrodite. — a voz saiu pesada, baixa e carregada de sofrimento, mas ainda firme — Quero apenas a sua ajuda porque eu... eu não consigo sozinho. — agora ela saia embargada, quase num choro.

Os olhos de Peixes tinham a cor da agonia.

— Pela deusa, meu amigo... Vai me doer tanto fazer isso. — ele lamentou.

— É só cabelo... — disse Mu passando a mão lentamente entre as madeixas lavanda, correndo os dedos da raiz até as pontas, onde segurou e encarou os fios por um tempo, como um sinal despedida. — Shaka não vai passar pelos olhares de julgamento sozinho... eu estarei com ele. Além disso, não sou mais digno de mantê-los... — mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando-se para não chorar. Achava que nem ele, nem Shaka, eram dignos de tamanha honra, não depois do que haviam feito.

Sem saber de toda a verdade, Afrodite olhou para ele, mortificado.

Dava para ver através dos olhos dele a tristeza que carregava na alma, mas também dava para ver o amor, o imenso amor que sentia por Shaka.

Cortar os cabelos para que Shaka não fosse julgado sozinho pelos curiosos era uma demonstração de amor e cuidado das mais nobres. Por isso, Afrodite, mesmo com o coração pesado, suspirou resignado, desencostou do balcão e se posicionou atrás da cadeira. De pé ali, ele olhou para o reflexo de ambos no espelho. Deslizou suavemente as mãos pelos fios lavanda e então se inclinou para a frente, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Mu.

— Não existe neste mundo pessoa mais digna que você, meu amigo. — disse, olhando nos olhos do ariano através do reflexo — Eu sempre estarei aqui para fazer por você tudo aquilo que não consegue fazer sozinho, ainda que me doa. Tenha certeza disso. — lhe deu um sorriso terno, mas seus olhos estavam marejados, depois endireitou a postura. — Bom, então vamos logo com isso.

Sem muita cerimônia para não perder a coragem ou mesmo ceder à tristeza, Afrodite prendeu os cabelos de Mu com um rabo de cavalo e depois desceu o elástico até o comprimento que ele lhe indicara, dois dedos acima dos ombros. Apanhou a tesoura sobre a bancada, e antes de começar a cortar ainda trocou um olhar com ele através do espelho.

Tinha esperança que ele mudasse de ideia, mas essa se fora de vez quando Mu assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando tudo terminou Afrodite chorou. Não pelo cabelo em si, mas pelo gesto, pelo significado de tudo que este carregava consigo.

O rabo de cavalo com os cabelos raros e de beleza única do lemuriano, Peixes guardou em uma caixa de vidro, a qual entregou a ele como quem entrega um tesouro a uma pessoa querida, então debruçou-se na cadeira e o abraçou forte.

Choraram juntos ali, por minutos intermináveis.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**aleijo** – problema grave

**derretida** – bêbada

**derrubado** – chateado, triste

**mágoa** **de cabocla** – ira, raiva, vingança

**tomabada** – triste, deprimida


	17. Vinte e nove

No mesmo dia, alguns minutos antes de Shaka e Mu voltarem do Hospital de Atenas com Kiki...

Templo de Peixes, 09:30am.

Na cozinha aconchegante de paredes e móveis em tons de marfim, rosa e verde pastel, Afrodite andava descalço e nas pontas dos pés procurando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível, embora todo seu empenho se mostrasse infrutífero, já que ele nunca fora conhecido por sua extrema destreza na cozinha; Como agora, quando tentava peneirar toda a sorte de ingredientes que compunham o famigerado suco de luz, e a peneira de aço rose praticamente lhe saltara das mãos para ir saracotear dentro da cuba da pia, causando um estardalhaço que parecia ressoar pelas colunas e ecoar por toda a Casa de Peixes.

— SHIIIIII! — fez, espalmando a mão sobre o objeto inanimado para que ele parasse de quicar — Tô loca, heim! Jaburu de peneira! Quer acordar a Mosca? — murmurou para si mesmo, olhando em seguida para a porta atrás de si e soltando um suspiro aliviado. — A pobrezinha dormiu tão pouco... e deve estar com uma ressaca atacada. Ressaca alcóolica e moral!... Ah, Dadá!... Vai ser preciso mais do que café forte para espantar todo aquele vodu de cima dela. — balançou a cabeça com um gesto negativo e deu um suspiro longo e tristonho.

Eram tantos problemas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo com seus amigos mais próximos que a ele só restava lhes dar suporte.

E foi com a toda a habilidade que conseguiu reunir que Afrodite equilibrou na bandeja de vidro espelhado dois mini sanduiches de geleia de carne, alguns biscoitos de gengibre, uma maçã, café forte sem açúcar e o generoso copo de suco de luz, o qual vinha enfeitado por um canudo colorido com estampas de abelhas. No quarto, a depositou com cuidado sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama em que a amazona dormia profundamente entre os lençóis macios e travesseiros fofinhos. Perdeu-se por alguns curtos segundos velando o sono da amiga, e sentiu-se aliviado por finalmente ela parecer serena enquanto dormia. Julgava que sono deveria mesmo ser o melhor remédio para ela naquele difícil momento, e que só com a mente minimamente descansada é que ela seria capaz de ponderar com sabedoria sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior, já que, como bem a conhecia, ele sabia que ela não os deixaria passar em branco. Geisty tinha uma decisão difícil pela frente, e que cabia somente a ela.

Com outro suspiro cheio de pesar, Peixes passou os dedos sobre a franja grossa da amazona, penteando as madeixas negras como pôde, depois beijou delicadamente os fios arrepiados. Não satisfeito lambeu dois dedos e ajeitou com um pouco de saliva uma mecha mais revoltada.

— Pronto. Agora está digna — sussurrou, e enfim deixou o quarto com um sorriso fraco de satisfação.

Assim que Afrodite fechou a porta, fazendo o mínimo de ruído o possível, os olhos violetas atentos de Geisty se abriram e rapidamente correram pelo cômodo para verificar se estava a sós, então, ainda deitada, ela deu um riso contido, o qual segurou por todo o tempo em que Afrodite estivera ali. A amazona preferiu deixar que o amigo acreditasse que havia conseguido descansar, pois que não o queria preocupar mais do que já o havia feito, mas a verdade era que nem se quisesse conseguiria dormir pelos próximos dias. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Até mesmo durante a madrugada, depois da terceira vez que Peixes despertara assustado de um de seus cochilos e ela seguiu fingindo que dormia. Já bastava ela acordada; Queria que ao menos ele conseguisse descansar para enfrentar sozinho o dia exaustivo de trabalho no Templo das Bacantes, uma vez que sabia que Mu provavelmente também não desceria para o bordel. Sentiu os Cosmos dele e de Shaka agitados durante a madrugada, o que indicava que Kiki talvez não tivesse passado bem a noite, e depois, ainda quando o sol nem bem tinha tingindo o horizonte de dourado, os sentiu novamente deixando o Santuário e seguindo para Atenas. Desejou tanto ir atrás deles... mas tinha tão pouco de si para oferecer.

Determinada a colocar em prática o que havia decido durante a noite que passara em claro, Geisty se espreguiçou, sentou-se recostada na cabeceira da cama e puxou do criado-mudo do outro lado o aparelho telefônico, discando um número de celular que sabia de cor. Enquanto aguardava ser atendida passava os dedos de longas unhas pela franja que havia sido arrumada por Afrodite caprichosamente à base de saliva.

— Alô... Bom dia, Tito — falou firme assim que o interlocutor do outro lado atendeu.

— Bom dia, senhora. — respondeu do outro lado da linha aquele que havia sido um fiel servo a serviço do Templo de Baco em seus primeiros anos de funcionamento, mas que agora, devido à sua irrepreensível dedicação e competência, fora recompensado por Geisty, Afrodite e Mu com uma promoção. Agora ele era secretário da administração.

— Tito, você já está no bordel, não está?

— Sim senhora. Cheguei no horário de sempre.

— Ótimo... Tito, eu preciso de um serviço com urgência. E quando digo com urgência quero dizer imediatamente. — ela falou enquanto mexia nos quitutes deixados na bandeja e olhava com estranheza para o sanduiche de geleia de carne e para um papel dobrado deixado sobre o copo de suco de luz.

— Pois não?

— Quero que você redija para hoje, digo, para agora de manhã ainda, um ofício de solicitação de reintegração de posse de moradia no Santuário.

— Sim senhora. — ele respondeu já mexendo nos arquivos de seu computador — E para qual endereço?

— Vila das amazonas, casa número 04.

— Certo... E no nome de qual solicitante?

— No meu nome mesmo. — ela disse firme, e nessa hora percebeu que do outro lado da linha o som de teclas sendo pressionas havia cessado.

— No seu nome, senhora? — ele disse com certo espanto, depois, desconcertado, voltou a digitar — Eh... certo.

— Ouça bem, quero que entregue esse documento o mais rápido possível, Tito, e quero resposta ainda hoje, ao final do dia no máximo.

— Sim senhora, eu farei o possível, mas... como bem sabe, um requerimento como esse precisa ser assinado pelo Patriarca, e o prazo mínimo nesses casos é de uma semana.

— Sim eu sei, mas é por isso que você é meu secretário, Tito. Eu confio na sua competência, e sei que tem os seus contatos. Faça acontecer... Quer um conselho? Entregue pessoalmente nas mãos do assessor do Patriarca, o Gigars.

— O Gigars, mas... não compete a ele esse tipo de burocracia.

— Eu sei, mas com certeza compete a ele aumentar alguns zeros na conta bancária dele. Tem dinheiro na última gaveta da minha escrivaninha, uma boa quantia. Vá até lá e pegue, você tem a chave. Ofereça um agrado ao velhote para priorizar a minha requisição. Seja persuasivo, entendeu?

— Sim senhora. Pode deixar, vou fazer todo o possível.

— Ah, mais uma coisa, Tito.

— Pois não?

— Não participe ao Afrodite e nem ao Mu desse meu pedido, sim? Eles não devem saber de nada... ainda. Afrodite acabou de sair daqui e Mu talvez nem desça para escritório hoje, então vá até minha sala agora e pegue o dinheiro. Quando estiver com a documentação pronta me traga na Casa de Peixes para assinar. Entendeu? Na Casa de Peixes. Daqui você já sobe e leva o documento para o Gigars.

— Sim senhora.

— Por enquanto é só, Tito. Até mais. — disse Geisty deligando o telefone, depois rolou para o outro lado e finalmente apanhou a bandeja deixada ali.

Estava faminta. Deu uma mordida generosa no sanduiche de geleia estranha e fez uma careta. O gosto era tão inusitado que no desespero deu um gole apressado e farto no suco verde para se livrar daquela maçaroca em sua boca. O que foi muito pior. Colocou a língua para fora e numa careta contorceu todo o belo rosto.

— Argh... _Cazzo_! Esse suco de mato me mata! Que amargo! — rapidamente recorreu aos biscoitinhos que não fazia ideia do que eram, mas no desespero enfiou vários na boca e os mastigou com fúria para se livrar do gosto horrível — Ahhhh! Mas que merda de biscoito ruim do caralho! O que é isso? — cheirou enquanto olhava de perto o quitute — Argh... eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo, bicha... Biscoito de passarinho!

Geisty engoliu grosso os biscoitos mal mastigados e deu mais um gole generoso no suco fazendo careta, então enfim apanhou o papel branco dobrado e leu o que estava escrito nele.

"_Mosca, Mu me ligou logo pela manhã. A festinha de aniversário do Kiki teve de ser cancelada __ Não se preocupe, eles estiveram no hospital e já voltaram. Kikizinho vai precisar fazer uma dieta especial e não poderá receber visitas com frequência, mas está bem... quer dizer, não bem, mas bem... Está em casa com o loirudo. Desci mais cedo para falar com o Mu, depois te conto o que houve. Amanhã vamos juntos visita-los, porque hoje quero que fique aí, em Peixes. As defesas da minha casa estão ativas e o Coiso possuído do Aqueronte não pode entrar sem a minha permissão. Tem ajeum* na geladeira, tem congelados e frutas. Coma. Não faz a lôca. Hoje o bordel está com pouquíssimas reservas, então eu volto para casa antes da meia noite. _

_Me espera." _

A amazona dobrou o papel enquanto soltava um suspiro esgotado e se jogou para trás no colchão, apertando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

— Oh, minha deusa, nos dê forças! A vida não para de nos bater... — disse com a voz embargada numa súplica que carregava melancolia e raiva.

Templo do Grande Mestre, escritório de Gigars, 11:43am.

Trancados na sala, Gigars folheava o requerimento redigido por Tito enquanto este o aguardava sentado na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha.

— Você tem conhecimento de que um requerimento desse tipo leva dias para chegar às mãos do Patriarca, certo? — disse o velhote caolho.

— É claro que tenho, mas a minha chefe tem pressa, como eu lhe disse. — Tito respondeu.

— A amazona de Serpente está sempre apressada com seus pedidos em cima da hora... Humpf, arianos... Detesto esse maldito signo. — resmungou Gigars, e sua voz saia mais arranhada que a de um LP.

— A senhora Geisty de Serpente pode até ser apressada, mas mais do que apressada, ela é generosa! — disse Tito com um sorriso de desdém a se desenhar no rosto pálido, o que chamou a atenção imediata de Gigars.

— Generosa? — questionou o velho corcunda encarando o secretário com o único olho — De quanto estamos falando?

— De uma quantia proporcional à urgência do pedido.

O assessor do Patriarca fechou a pasta de arquivos, pousando sobre ela a mão menos trêmula.

— Sei... Creio que, infelizmente, temos outros documentos mais importantes na frente desse, e para que esse seja priorizado é preciso muitos anexos... se é que me entende.

Tito estreitou os olhos castanhos e pouco expressivos o encarando fixamente, então, num gesto ligeiro e um tanto destemperado se levantou da cadeira, meteu a mão dentro da bolsa à tiracolo de couro marrom que trazia consigo e dela retirou um envelope de correspondência simples, branco. Ao abri-lo folheou com os dedos algumas dezenas de notas de Dracmas, mas sem revelar a quantia por completo.

O som do dinheiro sendo contado fora afinado o suficiente para que o velho corcunda esticasse o pescoço para frente e arregalasse o único olho, curioso.

— Aqui estão os seus anexos. — disse Tito depois de fechar o envelope e jogá-lo sobre a escrivaninha. — Minha chefe quer a assinatura do Grande Mestre para hoje ainda.

— Mesmo assim... — disse Gigars, que sorrateiro já esticava a mão para apanhar o envelope — O que está me pedindo não é tão simples quanto parece, Tito. — abrindo o invólucro correu o olho para o conteúdo de notas e sua boca até salivou. O guardou na gaveta, trancou a chaves e voltou a olhar para o homem à sua frente — Mas acho que sei como agilizar o processo... O Patriarca tem muitas documentações para assinar ainda hoje pela manhã, e não tem tempo a perder lendo uma por uma, não é mesmo? Pode ser que esse documento esteja no meio dos outros... pode ser que ele não o perceba ali. — batendo contra o chão o cajado que estava encostado na mesa, ele se levantou da cadeira e concluiu enquanto enfiava o requerimento dentro da pasta: — Caso não tenha outras tarefas para concluir por agora, pode aguardar aqui, em minha sala, enquanto levo esta pasta para o Patriarca.

Tito deu uma risadinha e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, ajeitando a gola da camisa.

— Não tenho outras tarefas. Obrigado pela prestatividade, Gigars.

O assessor do Patriarca deixou a sala a passos mancos. Já sabia como fazer com que o Grande Mestre assinasse o documento sem questionar, o colocaria no meio da pilha de documentos pendentes de autorização para aquele dia, e como bem sabia que o Patriarca nos últimos dias andava desprovido até mesmo da pouca paciência que carregava, faria a ele um resumo breve de tudo que continha ali, omitindo a solicitação que Geisty enviara.

Casa de Peixes, 11:15pm.

Afrodite tinha quase certeza de que as escadarias das Doze Casas do Zodíaco nunca lhe pareceram tão longas, os degraus tão grandes e a subida tão fatigosa. No último lance as solas de borracha de seus tênis brancos de cano alto se arrastavam na pedra, e suas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada, cada uma. Também nunca lhe pareceu tão extenso e escuro o corredor de passagem da Casa de Virgem. Enquanto o cruzava, sob a permissão silenciosa do guardião daquele Templo, sentiu vontade de entrar na parte residencial e dar um abraço apertado em cada morador, inclusive no gato, e lhes dizer o quanto a dor deles também era a sua, mas na mesma hora em que olhou para o corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos internos desviou o olhar e seguiu em frente. Não queria ser o primeiro a dar a Shaka o tal olhar de julgamento e benevolência involuntária do qual Mu havia mencionado, ainda que sua compaixão e dor fossem legítimas de fato. Achou que não era hora de incomoda-los. Faria uma visita no dia seguinte, quando a poeira baixasse, e porque também tinha outra alma sofrida para dar atenção, lhe esperando em sua casa.

Felizmente durante aquele terrível dia, no início da noite havia conseguido dar uma escapadinha do Templo de Baco para ir jantar com Camus e Hyoga no Vênus, que estava ancorado a alguns quilômetros da praia de Lomvarda. Lá eles comeram juntos o bolo em formato de dinossauro que Shaka mandara para o pequeno russo, lamentaram juntos pelo cancelamento da festa, pelo estado de saúde de Kiki, e depois regressaram ao Santuário.

Agora, quando passou por Aquário, Afrodite disse a Camus, através do Cosmo, que ficaria em Peixes com a amazona, pois não a deixaria voltar para a Casa de Gêmeos até que ela resolvesse dar um basta naquela situação com o Patriarca, que já estava fora do controle dela há muito tempo, mas quando chegou a Peixes e abriu a porta de sua sala, eis que viu Geisty sentada no sofá de couro branco, usando um dos vestidos que compunham seu disfarce de Maman Di, e com uma de suas malas de viagem, a maior delas, a seu lado, encostada em seu joelho.

Curioso e surpreso, Afrodite caminhou com certa pressa até ela e colocando-se de pé à sua frente a olhou fixamente nos olhos.

— Para que a mala? Onde a senhora pensa que vai? — perguntou um tanto aflito.

— Oi bicha. Poxa, você demorou, heim — disse batendo no lado vago do sofá.

— Ah, o movimento está fraco, mas justamente hoje Karina, a Lagartixa malassombrada do Tejo e o Ronie inventaram de ter desarranjo. As maricona cacura* tudo acionaram a gerência, eu, para reclamar... Como também tô lôco do meu edi* hoje, mandei todo mundo dar linha*. O Touro chifrudo e o Máscara estão de folga, eu é que não ia ficar lá ouvindo reclamação de bicha velha charuf*. Ah, tá boa! Shura e Shina vão fechar a casa hoje. Para mim já deu.

— Cruzes! — ela disse com uma fisionomia de espanto, mas logo em seguida se levantou e assumindo um semblante de preocupação perguntou: — Me conta primeiro como está o Mu. O que aconteceu? Como está Kiki e Shaka?

Afrodite respirou fundo e deu de ombros. Não queria relatar todo o triste episódio daquela tarde com Mu em seu quarto no Templo das Bacantes, tampouco o que o levara a lhe pedir para que lhe cortasse os cabelos. Geisty já tinha tristezas em demasia para digerir naquela noite, e no dia seguinte ainda era o aniversário dela. Como havia proposto no bilhete deixado na bandeja, e justamente porque sabia que a amiga amazona detestava comemorar aniversário, posto que este tragicamente coincidia com o aniversário de morte dos filhos gêmeos, Peixes achou melhor coloca-la à par do novo surto de Shaka, também do transplante de medula de Kiki, da tristeza de Mu, no dia seguinte, quando fosse com ela visitar os amigos em Virgem.

— Eles estão bem, Mosca, só tristes pelo cancelamento da festinha — disse — Como te falei, amanhã a gente vai lá falar com eles. Isso se não for atrasar o seu voo para Bora Bora...

— Ah! — Geisty arregalou os olhos — Essa é a mala que você falou que comprou para quando for com o Batman para Bora Bora?

— A própria!... Vai me dizer onde a senhora vai de mala e cuia?

— Então, eu tenho novidades. — olhou por um curto momento para os olhos aquamarine do amigo, que eram um misto de medo e curiosidade, e sentiu seu coração aflito. Sua garganta parecia ter medo de verbalizar o que passou a noite anterior toda deliberando, e nem mesmo o passar arrastado daquele dia mergulhada em lágrimas, lapsos de racionalidade, ponderações e incertezas, pareceu ter lhe sido o suficiente para aceitar a decisão que tomara.

— Tô vendo! Que novidades? — Afrodite perguntou aflito, mesmo que em seu íntimo já soubesse a resposta.

— Eu vou embora do Templo de Gêmeos... Por isso a mala. Peguei emprestada, o vestido também. — ela disse com voz pesada e triste.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e espalmou ambas as mãos no peito. Ficou assim por um momento, absorto, olhando fixamente para ela, até que sentiu medo, depois o tão esperado alívio, e então a inevitável tristeza. Essa, por sinal, veio de modo avassalador, arrastando consigo feito uma avalanche devastadora toda esperança que ainda tinha em ver a amiga amazona feliz ao lado de Saga, que voltaria para ela, para todos. Uma lágrima silenciosa e solitária saltou para fora de um seus olhos. Por um lado ele estava aliviado, afinal sempre temeu pela segurança dela, mas por outro...

— Mosca... — ele sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos, e sem conseguir dizer mais nada foi até ela e a abraçou com força. Ele sabia o quanto custava a ela aquela decisão. O quanto deveria estar doendo.

E como ela precisava daquele abraço!

Com a força que sempre tivera, e que mais do que nunca precisaria manter viva dentro de si ela abraçou o amigo de volta, e mergulhando o rosto na cabeleira azulada que exalava o perfume tão característico de rosas permitiu-se chorar, em silêncio, como uma última e dolorosa despedida de tudo que aceitara viver até aquele momento.

— Não dá mais, Afrodite. Eu tentei.

— Eu sei, eu sei... e como você tentou, Mosca! Ninguém suportaria tanto! — ele disse com a voz embargada, chorando copiosamente junto com ela.

— Eu fui até onde consegui suportar, mas esse é o meu limite. Fiz tudo o que pude por ele, até mais do que pude! Levei todos vocês junto comigo nessa missão que sempre foi em vão. E acredite... não é mais doloroso do que para mim mesma aceitar que é em vão continuar. — afastou minimamente do abraço apertado para encarar o pisciano.

— Dadá me perdoe, mas estou com tanto ódio dele, com tanto ódio. — ele disse, com os lábios trêmulos colados aos cabelos negros dela, até que de repente afastou-se para poder segurar me seu rosto e olhar em seus olhos — E se a gente lutar? E se, talvez, todos juntos, colocássemos ele contra a parede e... o atacássemos e o obrigássemos a ir embora? É sério! Lembra quando levei uma surra de cinta anos atrás do... de uns russos? Minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma, nem sou o mesmo. Então o Saga voltaria e...

— Não vai adiantar... só iriamos ferir o corpo, não a mente, não a alma...

— Mosca... isso é tão... triste! — respondeu em pleno desânimo.

— Sim... é... mas não tem outro jeito. Saga não vai voltar, e mesmo que ele voltasse agora, eu já não sei se eu... — ela interrompeu-se com um soluço, não tinha coragem de verbalizar aquele pensamento, então também segurou no rosto dele com ambas as mãos — Obrigada! Pelos deuses, obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim. Nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente a você, ao Mu e ao Shaka pelo apoio e proteção que me deram até aqui, e eu tenho certeza de que se o Saga voltasse... ele também os agradeceria... Mas ele não vai voltar, então, eu os gradeço em nome dele também, e sigo adiante... Preciso seguir a minha vida sem a sombra dele, preciso aprender a viver sem esperar mais por ele. — enxugou o rosto exasperada tomando folego.

— Mas... para onde você vai? — ele perguntou com um suspiro convulso. — E assim, no meio da noite feito uma assombração?

— Eu vou voltar para minha antiga casa, na Vila das amazonas.

O rosto de Afrodite se contorceu e uma nova crise de choro sofrido se deu início. Era tão triste pensar que a amiga que ele tanto amava havia perdido tudo, amor, marido, os filhos, a ideia de um casamento perfeito e um futuro a dois ao lado do homem por quem sempre foi apaixonada desde a adolescência, agora voltaria ao local de início de sua vida, à estaca zero. Queria ter palavras para consola-la, mas não havia conforto para a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo, por isso, a abraçou novamente e partilhou com ela aquele momento tão terrível apenas ficando a seu lado. Sendo o ombro amigo que sempre fora, até o choro convulso de ambos se tornar um lamento quase inaudível, então eles se separaram e se olharam.

— Mosca, mas você não precisa ir agora. Pode ficar aqui. — ele disse.

— Não. Eu tenho que ir agora. Não quero perder esse impulso de coragem, mas antes vou passar em Gêmeos para pegar algumas coisas minhas que estão lá.

— Então eu vou com você. Não vou deixar você entrar naquela casa sozinha com aquela alma sebosa podendo aparecer a qualquer momento. — disse Peixes, já que sabia que Gêmeos não estava no Santuário, porém não queria arriscar.

— Não se preocupe que aquele estupor não vai voltar tão cedo... talvez nem volte hoje. Deve estar enfiado em algum bordel barato enchendo a cara e dormindo com uma dúzia de prostitutas. — ela disse sentida, imaginando que ele tivesse ido maturar a raiva e frustração bem longe dali — Ele assinou a minha solicitação de reintegração de posse, então está ciente de que eu estou me retirando... Ele também não fez nenhuma objeção... Eu acho até que ele saiu hoje para me dar espaço para ir embora de vez da vida dele.

— Atena... eu sinto tanto por você, e também por Saga, Mosca. — disse Afrodite aos prantos. — Acreditei tanto quanto você que ele voltaria... Seria tudo tão diferente... Ele te amava tanto...

— Eu sei. — Geisty acariciou o rosto do pisciano, ela também em lágrimas. Era inevitável não se lembrar do marido com extrema melancolia e saudades sufocantes — Saga ainda me é uma ferida recente e que talvez jamais vá cicatrizar, mas, como me foi ensinado no campo das amazonas, um guerreiro tem que reconhecer quando perdeu a batalha. E eu perdi... Não se preocupe comigo, eu não vou me demorar em Gêmeos. Vou ser rápida. São poucas coisas que tenho que pegar. Entro e saio rapidinho. E juro que devolvo logo a sua mala de Bora Bora e o vestido... — fez uma pausa e franziu as sobrancelhas — Alias, falando nisso... por que tem tantos vestidos e peças femininas no seu closet? E é tudo tão novo, alguns até com etiqueta ainda... Nunca te vejo usando roupa de mulher.

Afrodite piscou os olhos e beliscou nervoso o lábio inferior.

— Ora... porque... por quê?

— É, por quê?

— Ora... porque sim, porque... são bonitos... porque... porque eu compro... compro para você. — disse batendo duas palmas, e imediatamente em seguida se arrependeu, ficando com o rosto lívido e a boca seca.

— Para mim? — Geisty questionou enxugando o rosto molhado e fungando algumas vezes — Mas... como assim para mim? Nunca me deu nenhum, nem me mostrou.

— É porque... eu esqueci... eu compro tanta coisa que... eu compro e esqueço de te dar, mas agora estou te dando. Esse já é seu. Ficou ótimo em você, olha só que caimento! E eu acertei bem o tom da sua pele! — pegou na mão dela e a fazia girar em torno de si mesma balançando a saia curta e plissada. Aquele vestido tinha sido um presente de Hyoga para a "mãe", mas sabia que ele não iria se importar se dissesse que emprestou para a amiga. Mulheres tinham dessas, de emprestar roupas uma as outras, e Hyoga sabia bem desse costume feminino.

— Hum... é um pouco mais claro, né, que minha pele. — disse Geisty olhado para as mangas longas e fofas da peça em seda italiana num tom de rosa nude.

— Vai botar ovos no meu presente?

— Não! — ela sorriu. — Eu adorei o presente. Depois venho experimentar os outros. Vai descansar que você está um trapo de cansado. Está até com olheiras.

Despedindo-se dele com um beijo no rosto e um forte abraço, Geisty agarrou a mala, deixou a Casa de Peixes e iniciou a descida até Gêmeos.

Do alto da escadaria Afrodite ficou a observa-la até sua figura desaparecer entre as escadas e os rochedos, então chorou mais uma vez, pensando em todas as tristezas daquele dia, mas dessa vez não choraria sozinho. Tomou um banho quente e rápido, vestiu-se com um pijama de seda azul marinho de Camus, o qual ele havia deixado em Peixes em uma das noites que passara ali, colocou seus tamancos de salto e penas de pavão, trançou os cabelos, fez uma maquiagem levinha para encarnar Maman Di e ocultando totalmente seu Cosmo desceu para Aquário, onde passaria a noite ao lado de Camus e Hyoga.

Saber que Mu e Shaka estavam perdendo o filho, e Geisty o grande amor da vida dela, só fez Afrodite dar mais valor ainda a sua família. Agora passaria todo o tempo possível junto deles.

Casa de Gêmeos, 00:10am.

O som das rodinhas a deslizar pelo assoalho de mármore cessou assim que a amazona parou diante da porta do quarto dos filhos. Ela sempre evitou ao máximo entrar naquele cômodo que tantas recordações lhe trazia, pois que essas tinham o gosto agridoce da felicidade promissora tão sonhada, mas que fora afogada nas tragédias constantes de sua vida.

Sim, sua vida tinha se tornado uma tragédia crônica.

Porém, por mais que evitasse, naquela data ela sempre estava ali. Sempre. No dia em que as promessas de felicidade se despediram de sua vida junto com seus filhos.

A partir daquela hora ela completava vinte e nove anos de vida e seis longos anos carregando sozinha nos ombros a dor da perda irreparável de sua pequena e tão breve família. Naquela data, há seis anos atrás, ela estava prestes a perder os filhos e Saga para sempre.

Com um suspiro pesado Geisty girou a maçaneta e adentrou o quarto, direcionando um olhar amargo para a decoração intacta e imutável. Ali era como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado. Os móveis, roupas e brinquedos aguardavam eternamente pelas crianças que nunca viriam. Ali, nem mesmo o ar atrevia-se a mover, estancado pelas janelas trancadas e a cortina de voal branca imóvel.

Em silêncio ela seguiu até o guarda-roupa branco coberto por uma fina camada de pó e abriu uma das portas. Pegou dali a antiga caixa azul de presente enfeitada por uma fita branca de cetim. Não a abriu, pois que sabia o que havia dentro dela. Jamais se esquecera de sequer um detalhe, nem do bilhete carinhoso escrito à mão que estava no interior, do qual se recordava minuciosamente de cada sílaba. Levaria aquela caixa consigo e a guardaria como uma recordação triste de tudo que mais amou. Dos filhos gêmeos, aquilo era tudo o que levaria daquela casa que um dia chamou de lar.

Fechando a porta sem olhar para trás, Geisty seguiu em direção ao quarto que ocupava ali, e que era somente seu. Nem se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes, já que a sutil penumbra que iluminava o local lhe era o suficiente. Jogou a mala sobre a cama e do lado dela deixou a caixa azul carinhosamente, depois foi direto ao closet e ali sim acendeu todas as luzes. Como um gigantesco globo de espelhos o ambiente todo se iluminou, irradiando claridade até para o quarto, produzindo um efeito prismático, pois que o closet de Geisty era imenso e todo espelhado. As luzes frias e potentes refletiam-se nos espelhos, e estes estavam por toda a parte, desde as gavetas, nas dezenas de prateleiras de sapatos, também nas portas de madeira dos armários e nas paredes, desde o rodapé até o teto. Este mesmo era inteiramente revestido por um enorme espelho de peça única.

Sem querer perder mais tempo do que já havia perdido naqueles últimos seis inúteis anos, ela começou a juntar algumas peças, com cabide e tudo, e em curtas viagens as colocava dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama. Pegou também alguns sapatos e joias, e em poucos minutos já havia pego quase tudo que fora buscar, mas de repente a porta do quarto se abriu com um forte solavanco chamando sua atenção na mesma hora, e quando ela inclinou-se para fora do closet, com os braços cheios de peças de roupas, só teve tempo de ver a figura nefasta e visivelmente perturbada de Gêmeos vindo apressado em sua direção.

Gêmeos viveu um verdadeiro inferno interno desde o momento em que Geisty fora levada de seu Templo por Afrodite na noite passada. Ele sentia ganas em subir até a Casa de Peixes a qualquer momento para tira-la à força de lá, porém o pouco de racionalidade que ainda lhe sobrara lhe dizia que essa não era a alternativa mais sábia a seguir, posto que Afrodite também tinha erguido as defesas de sua casa, e seria necessário confronta-lo em uma batalha de Mil Dias para derruba-las. Por isso, frustrado e extremamente contrariado ele passou a noite em claro, supervisionando as oscilações do Cosmo da amazona, até que, resignando-se de que não conseguiria aproximar-se mesmo dela enquanto estivesse sob a custódia do Cavaleiro de Peixes, seguiu para o Templo do Grande Mestre antes dos primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte, afinal, havia muitas burocracias a dar conta ainda pela manhã, acordos de diplomacia, documentação a ser assinada, decisões e resoluções que só cabiam ao Patriarca.

Mas, além do cargo de regente maior do Santuário, Gêmeos também era chefe da emergente máfia grega, e outros problemas também urgiam por suas resoluções no escritório da sede da máfia no centro de Atenas, por isso após o almoço ele foi para lá muito a contragosto, mas sem deixar de monitorar o Cosmo da esposa nem por um segundo. E foi assim que ele sentiu, depois de um dia todo, e mais da metade da noite, enquanto bebia a sexta dose de Bourbom no cassino Filipino do centro de Atenas, o Cosmo de Geisty deixar a Casa de Peixes, rumar Monte zodiacal a baixo, e parar na Casa de Gêmeos.

Afoito, e decidido a botar em pratos limpos o ocorrido na noite anterior com a amazona, ele partiu em disparada, ou no máximo da potência que o motor de sua Mercedes Benz podia alcançar, para o Santuário. Havia passado o dia todo redigindo mentalmente um discurso de retórica impecável, até com contra argumentos cabíveis, segundo seu próprio e torpe julgamento, para tentar justificar sua atitude na noite anterior.

Mas tudo caiu por terra quando Gêmeos entrou no quarto e viu a mala rosa aberta sobre a cama, já abarrotada de roupas.

— Mas o que significa isso? — ele perguntou atônito. A adrenalina já em ebulição em suas veias.

Geisty porém não se intimidou. Trocando um rápido e firme olhar com o cavaleiro ela seguiu até a cama e jogou o novo monte de roupas dentro da mala.

— Eu estou indo embora desta casa, Gêmeos. — disse seca.

— Quê?! — a voz dele soou perplexa, como um sopro que escapa depois de uma dura punhalada nas costas.

— Você ouviu bem que eu sei, mas não me importo em repetir — ela virou-se de frente para ele e o encarou nos olhos — Eu estou indo embora da sua casa, Gêmeos... e também da sua vida, para sempre.

Dito isso Geisty seguiu novamente para o closet para apanhar outra leva de roupas.

O olhar firme e desafiador dela o irritou em demasia.

— Você não vai a lugar algum! — disse ele em voz alta e tom vigoroso, então, já mais refeito do choque inicial, seguiu a passos ligeiros até a mala na cama, pegou algumas das peças e as atirou no chão. Já repetia o processo quando Geisty veio correndo em sua direção.

— Pare com isso! — ela gritou lhe dando um empurrão — O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Você não vai sair dessa casa. Ouviu? Não vai sair dessa casa! Eu não te dou permissão para que saia! — Gêmeos praticamente berrava. Era visível seu abalo.

O coração de Geisty se acelerou ainda mais, e os pelos de seus braços arrepiaram-se de raiva.

— Eu não preciso da merda da sua permissão para porra nenhuma na minha vida, seu estupor! — gritou exasperada.

— SIM, VOCÊ PRECISA! — ele respondeu com um grito ainda mais potente — Eu sou o Grande Mestre, e eu sou o seu marido! Você deve obediência a mim, e eu digo que dessa casa você não sai sem a minha autorização.

— SAGA ERA MEU MARIDO! VOCÊ NÃO É NADA! — ela rebateu em fúria, com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto contorcido — Nem a ele eu devia coisa alguma, quanto muito a você, mas... não seja por isso. Se faz tanta questão assim de que eu só saia daqui sob sua autorização... — com um gesto afoito e cheio de pressa, Geisty mergulhou as mãos dentro da mala e do meio das roupas retirou a pasta que continha a autorização de reintegração de posse assinada por ele e a atirou com satisfação contra seu peito — TOMA!

Confuso ele agarrou a papelada sem desviar os olhos do rosto da amazona.

— Que merda é essa?

— É a sua autorização, Grande Mestre. — ela disse sílaba por sílaba, enquanto encarava os olhos jades furiosos dele nas escleróticas rubras como sangue vivo — Protocolada e assinada por você.

Um momento de silêncio absoluto se fez entre eles, onde apenas o arfar da respiração tensa do geminiano podia ser ouvida. No instante seguinte ele folheou furioso e incrédulo o documento, e se este não estivesse ali, nas suas mãos e com a sua assinatura, não seria capaz de acreditar no que lia.

— Mas como isso é possível? — fez um gesto franzindo as sobrancelhas severas e raspando a unha do indicador sobre a assinatura em tinta azul. — Isso é uma fraude!

— Não, não é. O documento é autêntico, e se era essa a sua condição, você autorizou a minha saída, Gêmeos. Assinou de próprio punho a minha alforria hoje, e vou fazer bom uso dela. Não fico nem um minuto a mais na sua vida.

— Sua ardilosa! VÍBORA! — ele gritou enquanto os músculos de seu rosto se contraíram. — Desgraçada, você me enganou! Você me fez assinar essa merda aqui... Como foi que você...

— Ah, me poupe, Gêmeos! — ela disse ao interrompe-lo — Não enganei ninguém. Se você, que se diz ser tão competente, magnífico e brilhante homem de negócios, e Grande Mestre, não leu um documento antes de assiná-lo, o problema é seu, não meu.

Gêmeos sentiu o rosto ferver e o couro cabeludo se arrepiar de raiva, então com ódio alucinado rangeu os dentes e rasgou o documento em vários pedaços.

— Sabe do que isso vale, Serpente? DE MERDA NENHUMA! Foda-se essa merda! — gritou atirando ao ar os pedaços de papel.

Geisty respirou fundo, agarrando-se a razão e mantendo a compostura como quem tenta cavalgar sem sela e areio.

— Pode rasgar. Óbvio que essa era uma cópia do documento original.

— Escuta aqui, sua desgraçada. — apontava o indicador em riste para o rosto dela enquanto arfava — Eu não suportei a sua presença indigesta e irritante nesta casa por seis porras de anos para nada, para no fim sair sem nenhum ganho.

— Ah, é? E o que você achou que ganharia, estupor? Ou melhor, você achou mesmo que ganharia algo de mim? Como você é ridículo... Ridículo, idiota e insano. E quer saber? Cansei desse bate boca. Cansei de você!

Dando as costas a ele, Geisty voltou ao closet para pegar mais algumas peças, porém Gêmeos a seguiu, ficando a um passo de entrar no cômodo espelhado junto dela.

— A porra da sua opinião sobre mim não me interessa. Você acha que me ofende? Está muito enganada. E também não me interessada o que você pretende fazer à merda da sua vida miserável.

— Ótimo! — ela disse enquanto separava alguns sapatos — Porque não era para interessar mesmo. De hoje em diante cada um segue sua vida, como, aliás, deveria ter sido desde o início... eu é que fui ingênua em pensar que poderia trazer o Saga de volta. Talvez ele nem queira mesmo voltar... — murmurou com certo pesar, porém em volume suficiente para que Gêmeos a ouvisse.

— Finalmente você disse algo sensato em anos. — disse ele erguendo as mãos para o ar e respirando fundo, queria retomar o controle de si — Saga não vai voltar. Não há nada mais para ele aqui, e ele sabe disso... Mas há para nós! Há para você e eu. Não seja tola, amazona. — disse em tom ameno.

Geisty olhou para ele, chocada.

— Como é?

— Juntos você e eu seremos imbatíveis! — os olhos dele faiscaram — Você só precisa deixar de bancar a intransigente e confiar em mim.

— Confiar em você? — ela deu uma gargalhada debochada — Mas além de burra eu teria que ser louca! — disse com sarcasmo.

O Patriarca novamente se enfureceu. Argumentar com ela se mostrava em vão.

— Você vai fazer o que eu quero, na hora que eu quero... Vai seguir os planos que tracei para nós dois e para o futuro do Santuário porque estou mandando! Nós teremos juntos nossos herdeiros, e eles serão os futuros líderes da mais alta hierarquia dos exércitos de Santos! Nós vamos construir um legado de guerreiros ainda mais poderosos que os filhos de Ares! — vociferou entre gestos eloquentes.

— Vá se foder bem longe de mim, você junto com teus herdeiros e o teu plano insano, Gêmeos. — Geisty deu um passo à frente jogando no chão os sapatos para apontar o punho em riste para ele — Você... você é absurdo! Você acha que eu sou o quê? Uma fêmea reprodutora? Uma égua? Uma égua parideira, para o garanhão aí montar e procriar? Ah, vá para a puta que te pariu! Se quer tanto assim uma prole, então a tenha com as vadias baratas que você busca na podridão do submundo dos bordeis russos que você frequenta... Melhor ainda! Copule com uma cadela sarnenta de rua, combina muito mais com você, seu imundo!

O Grande Mestre deu uma gargalhada longa e alta, de puro escárnio.

— Você é mesmo uma imbecil, Serpente. — balançou a cabeça em negação, depois começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da gola da camisa branca que usava para poder afrouxar o nó da gravata — Sabe que eu muitas vezes questionei sua capacidade intelectual e até me perguntei como foi que Saga pôde se interessar por uma mulher como você, que pensa tão pequeno... Não é possível que uma boceta seja assim tão gostosa para compensar tamanha burrice. — livrou-se de vez da gravata a jogando no chão carpetado.

— Seu... porco... — Geisty sussurrou olhando para ele com uma expressão de puro nojo.

— Geisty, minha cara e burra Geisty, olhe para mim... Francamente!... Você acha que eu, o Patriarca desse Santuário, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, um homem capaz de destruir galáxias inteiras com um simples estalar de dedos, praticamente um deus vivo na Terra, iria misturar o meu sangue ao de uma vagabunda civil qualquer? Vagabunda por vagabunda eu tenho você, que além de estar acessível é uma amazona poderosa e pode me dar uma prole forte e verdadeiramente digna de carregar o meu sangue e o meu Cosmo.

Geisty sentiu ganas em esganá-lo, chegou a caminhar até ele, mas deteve seus passos a menos de um metro de seu intuito.

— NÃO, Gêmeos, você não me tem porra nenhuma, sequer chegou perto disso nesses seis anos. Seus delírios chegam a ser cômicos de tão patéticos. — uma raiva inveterada apossou-se dela, a fez contrair as mandíbulas e encara-lo nos olhos feito um animal raivoso prestes a atacar — Se era esse o seu grande, e já dado como certo, plano, isso só mostra o quanto você é amador e megalômano. Acha o que? Que as pessoas não têm vontade própria? Que existem apenas pare te servir? ILUDIDO! — berrou a última palavra a plenos pulmões — Você de fato se considera onipotente? Pois eu te digo que não é! Não é! Mesmo você sendo um cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda existem outros oito dentro deste Santuário, e eles não te seguem, eles apenas te toleram, e só não se rebelaram contra você ainda por consideração ao que Saga representava para eles, e porque eu pedi uma chance de tentar trazê-lo de volta... Só que, Gêmeos, nós dois sabemos que Saga não vai voltar...

— Exato! Ele não vai voltar. — rosnou o Patriarca enfurecido — E eu estou pouco me lixando para esses imbecis. Eu vou construir eu próprio um exército!

— Se eu fosse você me importaria sim, porque eu saindo daqui hoje significa que desisti de lutar por Saga, e se eu desisti, não há mais nada no caminho deles, nada que os impeça de massacrarem você como o inseto sujo e insignificante que é.

Sem que Geisty esperasse Gêmeos avançou em sua direção, e com um gesto rude e brusco a pegou pelo braço.

— Você não vai sair daqui, sua cadela maldita, eu já disse! — a voz dele era gutural e ameaçadora, e ele falava tão perto do rosto dela que ela podia sentir seu hálito azedo de whisky.

— Não ouse me tocar! Solte meu braço, Gêmeos. — vociferou Geisty encarando ele nos olhos, e vendo que ele ignorou seu pedido lhe deu um empurrão com toda força, que serviu apenas para que ele se enfurecesse mais e a trouxesse para mais perto, colando seu corpo ao dela e a mantendo presa com um abraço forte.

— Não se faça de difícil. Eu sei exatamente como você é, Geisty... — Gêmeos roçou os lábios na lateral do rosto dela enquanto com uma das mãos agarrou firme seus cabelos negros rente a nuca, pois assim a obrigava a olhar em seus olhos enquanto sorria-lhe desdenhoso — Eu sei que você resiste porque é orgulhosa, é durona, quer passar a imagem da dedicada e fiel esposa do Saga... mas comigo você não precisa encenar esse papel. Comigo você pode ser você mesma.

Para completa surpresa, pânico e indignação da amazona, que já não bastava ter ouvido aquelas palavras, o Patriarca correu a língua úmida por sua bochecha, por fim forçando um beijo. No mesmo instante ela acendeu seu Cosmo e com um safanão em sincronia perfeita com uma pisada certeira no pé dele, se livrou dos braços que a prendiam e da boca que lhe dava asco.

— SEU PORCO MALDITO! — ela gritou passando a palma da mão nos lábios, enquanto recuava afastando-se dele, indo para os fundos do closet. — NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM! SAIA DAQUI! VOCÊ É LOUCO! LOUCO!

— E VOCÊ É UMA FARSA! — ele gritou enfurecido — É uma piranha que se faz de pudica! Você se deitava com patife do Kanon, e mesmo ele sendo o canalha que era, ele era bom para você, não é? Se deitava com o imbecil traíra do Milo bem debaixo do nariz do Saga, e com o próprio frouxo do Saga, mas comigo é essa frescura? Com quem você pensa que está lidando?

— Com um pulha imundo... — ela cuspia as palavras com ódio. Seus olhos estavam marejados e seu corpo todo tremia — Saga só não me impediu de ficar com o Kanon para me proteger de algo muito pior que ele, você!... Esteja certo de que se não fosse por você existir, Saga jamais teria permitido que eu continuasse com o Kanon... E quanto ao Milo... você me vendeu a ele. Você! Em todas as vezes foi você.

— E pelo tempo que ficavam no quarto e o barulho que faziam, você deveria me agradecer, não é? Sua cretina safada. Você gostava de dar para ele. Rameira fingida. — gritava a plenos pulmões.

Geisty sentiu-se ofendida como nunca, mas não lhe daria o gosto de saber disso.

— Sim, eu gostei! Você está certo, Gêmeos, eu gostei sim, gostei muito! — ela o enfrentava de queixo erguido — E sabe por quê?

— Cala sua boca, Serpente. Já chega dessa merda! — ele disse num rosnado contido. Milo sempre fora seu ponto fraco.

— Porque, diferente de você, Milo era um bom amante. Milo sabia como tratar uma mulher, como seduzir e fazê-la se sentir especial. Milo podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas era um amante espetacular, como nenhum outro! Escorpião... o signo mais sedutor, quente, fogoso... e sabe o que mais? Milo nunca precisou me forçar a me deitar com ele. Todas as vezes que você me vendeu a ele, Milo nunca me obrigou a nada. Eu transei com ele porque eu quis, e na hora que ele me pegava em seus braços, eu já estava louca de tesão. Ao contrário de você, que é desprovido desse talento... Você, Gêmeos, me estuprou! — Geisty cuspiu a verdade amarga na cara do grego.

— EU TE MANDEI CALAR A PORRA DA BOCA!

— Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que fez comigo anos atrás, quando me trouxe para a Grécia, me deixou à mingua no Cabo Sunion e depois me manteve em cativeiro num quarto de bordel. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de quem realmente me machucou e me usou naquele dia. Porque nunca me esqueci desse teu cheiro enjoado, e do seu suor pegajoso na minha pele... do hálito azedo de absinto... a ânsia que eu senti quando me tocou... e do asco que senti de mim mesma depois... — ela sentia o estômago revirar com a lembrança. Reviver aquelas memórias que por anos fez questão de manter adormecidas no mais profundo de sua mente lhe era deveras terrível. Sentia os pés e as mãos formigarem, e seu rosto tinha uma lividez de morte — Era você naquele dia... Nunca tive uma ponta de dúvida sequer. Eu sempre soube que naquele dia, naquele quarto, não era o meu Saga... Fiz questão de nunca esquecer desse teu cheiro nojento, e desde então eu jurei a mim mesma que se um dia você me tocasse de novou eu o mataria, ou eu me mataria, porque eu jamais deixarei aquele dia se repetir. Seu abutre falso, CANALHA! — com o grito Geisty elevou seu Cosmo.

— Isso é uma ameaça? É isso que está pensando em fazer agora? Me matar? Se matar? — ele riu desdenhando dela — Não seja ridícula, mulher.

— O que acha que aconteceria se eu me matasse, Gêmeos? Você pode não saber, ou se negar a aceitar, mas eu sei...

— Suprima já o seu Cosmo, isso é uma ordem! — ele urrou ensandecido.

— Você iria definhar, aos poucos, porque você não existe sem o Saga... Ainda que o mantenha enclausurado em sua mente, ainda que ele tenha decidido nunca mais voltar... Você é só um parasita, precisa dele para existir.

— Eu não vou falar uma terceira vez, amazona. Suprima seu Cosmo agora. — avançou um passo em direção a ela com o indicador em riste, parando na porta de entrada do closet.

— Você vai passar o resto da sua miserável vida amargurando esse fato, Gêmeos. — ela gritava, enquanto seu Cosmo se elevava rapidamente a níveis inimagináveis. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam como manipulados por uma intensa ventania, e seus olhos violetas faiscavam um brilho púrpura. Nas mãos, as garras já estavam distendidas, e conforme ele avançou ela recuou, mantendo-se em posição de ataque — Assim como vai passar o resto da vida tendo que aceitar que eu posso querer me deitar com o canalha do Kanon, com o imbecil do Milo e com o frouxo do Saga, mas jamais com você.

— SUA VAGABUNDA DESGRAÇADA! — Gêmeos gritou cuspindo saliva, enlouquecido de raiva, e seu nítido destempero trouxe pânico aos olhos de Geisty.

— GARRAS DO INFERNO!

A amazona atacou. Movida por um terror que de repente a dominou por completo, mas o golpe potente dela nem chegou a atingir Gêmeos, pois que ele, em um reflexo tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, acendeu seu Cosmo e o repeliu com facilidade usando apenas uma das mãos.

No entanto, eles estavam em um cômodo todo revestido por espelhos...

Gêmeos repeliu o golpe de Geisty contra ela mesma.

A intenção dele não era iniciar uma luta corporal com ela, nunca fora, por isso ele não contra-atacou, mas seu Cosmo poderoso de Cavaleiro de Ouro arremessou a amazona com toda força contra a parede espelhada dos fundos do closet, e o choque do corpo dela contra o espelho, somado à pressão das Cosmo energias em explosão naquele ambiente fechado, fizeram todos os outros espelhos estourarem ao mesmo tempo criando uma tormenta feroz de cacos de vidro afiados, que inevitavelmente encontraram o corpo de Geisty em seu caminho.

O que ocorreu a seguir se deu tão rápido quanto um susto provocado por uma cena de filme de terror pouco verídica, porém impossível de ser evitada, e bem diante dos olhos de Gêmeos, que viam, atônitos, Geisty cair no chão de bruços enquanto seu corpo era todo perfurado por estilhaços afiados de espelho. O sangue já brotava abundante dos cortes abertos e tingia de vermelho a seda rose do vestido, também o carpete marfim e a pele bronzeada.

— GEISTY! — Gêmeos gritou em desespero. A expressão maligna que sempre dominava sua fisionomia se desfez imediatamente, e ele tinha o rosto lívido pelo choque e pelo pânico.

Alarmado ele tencionou correr até ela para dentro do closet, mas parou assim que a viu levantar um dos braços e com a palma da mão aberta lhe fazer um gesto para que não se aproximasse.

— NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM... SAIA GÊMEOS! SAIA! — ela gritou. Sua voz estava rouca, plena de terror, e não era alta, mas o tom tinha autoridade o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de avançar e obedecer. Porém, o horror que ela vivia ali, somando ao medo de ser agredida, ou mesmo violentada, a faziam vencer a dor dos ferimentos e lutar para fugir dali, fugir da presença daquele homem, mas tudo que ela conseguia era ferir-se ainda mais, pois que a cada nova tentativa de levantar-se ela patinava com os joelhos e as mãos em meio à poça de sangue que se formava embaixo dela, e mais fragmentos de espelhos se cravavam em sua carne. — SOCORRO! SOCORROOO!

Desesperada ela gritou, e nesse instante Gêmeos voltou a avançar, aflito por ajuda-la, mas eis que de repente, a poucos passos de chegar a ela, como um enviado dos céus surgiu ali à sua frente o Cavaleiro de Áries, e este, embora estivesse em trajes nada convencionais, de chinelos, samba canção, vestido com uma camiseta de pijama que estava toda suja de vômito, e segurando nas mãos um pano de chão também todo sujo, o encarou com tanta autoridade e ódio visceral que o grego estancou onde estava. Nem mesmo a fisionomia terrivelmente esgotada dele, o rosto abatido e os cabelos muito mais curtos lhe chamaram mais a atenção imediata que sua presença forte e opressora.

No momento em que Mu sentiu o chamado de socorro de Geisty, segundos após o Cosmo dela lhe dar o alarme, ele largou tudo o que fazia em Virgem e foi socorre-la, mas nada o tinha preparado para ver a cena que encontraria ali, que era digna dos catálogos de crimes bárbaros dos anais da polícia investigativa. A visão terrível da amiga no chão aos prantos, desesperada e toda ensanguentada, o closet completamente destruído e Gêmeos de pé diante dela, fora mais do que suficiente para fazer o sangue do lemuriano entrar em ebulição dentro de suas veias e seu Cosmo explodir em fúria.

— M-Mu!... — Geisty murmurou entre lágrimas de pavor e de dor, mas também tinha o alívio em vê-lo ali. Angustiada e aflita ela estendeu a mão ensanguentada e cravejada de pedaços de vidros para ele, ansiando por ajuda, mas Mu nem ousou toca-la, ou a machucaria ainda mais.

O Santo de Áries rangeu os dentes e sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais ao se dar conta da situação, então lançou um olhar tão intenso e furioso ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que este sentiu como se seu próprio corpo tivesse sido paralisado, a respiração suspensa, e até o raciocínio freado. A ira fulminante dos olhos verde esmeralda parecia ter caído sobre ele como uma maldição terrível, e ele só sentiu que foi capaz de voltar a respirar e se mexer quando Mu, juntamente com Geisty, desapareceram diante de seus olhos como num passe de mágica, tão abruptamente quanto o ariano tinha surgido ali.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Ajeum**_ \- comida_

**Cacura** – gay idoso

**Charuf** – sujeito mal educado, grosseiro, canalha, fedido, tudo de ruim

**Dar linha** – mandar embora com grosseria

**Tô lôco do meu edi** – estou sem paciência para isso, nem tolêrancia


	18. Vamos resolver no tijolo!

*********************** Cap 18** Vamos resolver no tijolo! *************************

O olhar congelado de Gêmeos ainda fitava o espaço destroçado, e consumido pelo choque ele era incapaz de desfazê-lo. Nem mesmo os milhares de cacos tingidos de vermelho espalhados pelo chão, e que refletiam o brilho da única lâmpada que sobrara inteira, a qual piscava como um aviso funesto, fora capaz de tira-lo daquela contemplação involuntária que dava uma lividez de morte a seu rosto. A alguns centímetros de seus pés o rio de sangue lhe era percebido apenas como uma turva, distante, desfocada e de incompreensível realidade.

Enquanto ainda olhava em choque para aquele cenário, com a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalados e a respiração suspensa, na velocidade de um pensamento ele sentiu algo se assomar lentamente sob seus pés; Um incômodo já bem velho conhecido seu, por isso mesmo não ousou olhar para baixo.

De olhos fechados, punhos fortemente cerrados, e com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito, Gêmeos engoliu em seco quando sentiu que do carpete sob seus pés começou a brotar água fria e tão abundante que em poucos segundos já lhe invadia os sapatos, encharcando lhe as palmilhas e subindo intrépida até a barra da calça.

Aflito ele retomou a respiração em um suspiro assustado, e nessa hora suas narinas foram invadidas pelo odor forte de maresia.

"Não é possível!"— ele pensou incrédulo e furioso.

Foi quando um sentimento primitivo de sobrevivência o despertou daquela letargia e o fez correr em disparada dali, sentindo o farfalhar pesado do tecido da calça encharcado pelas águas salgadas do Egeu, as quais subiam, e subiam... rapidamente, e cada vez mais abundantes.

Gêmeos fugiu da Terceira Casa às pressas, e com igual desespero correu Monte Zodiacal acima, passando pelas casas de Câncer e Leão sem nem se fazer anunciar.

Precisava encontrar Geisty. A amazona era sua única chance de recuperar a estabilidade que sentia lhe escapar pelos dedos feito areia, e isso o deixava furioso.

Porém, o Cosmo de Geisty, juntamente com o do Cavaleiro de Áries, havia desaparecido completamente da face da Terra no mesmo instante em que eles desvaneceram juntos diante de seus olhos. Gêmeos sabia que o lemuriano estava bloqueando os Cosmos de ambos para que não fosse capaz de rastreá-los, e que ele poderia ter levado a amazona para qualquer hospital, qualquer um da Grécia ou mesmo do globo, mas que o Hospital de Atenas e a Ala 5 seria a opção menos provável, já que era óbvia. Seria perda de tempo procura-los lá.

Sendo assim, só havia um lugar, um único lugar, onde Gêmeos tinha certeza para onde Mu voltaria. A Casa de Virgem.

E foi exatamente para lá que ele correu.

Nunca subira tão rápido aqueles degraus, como também nunca lhe pareceu tão longa a escalada. Caso Áries não estivesse na Sexta Casa, provavelmente o guardião dela saberia seu paradeiro e o de Serpente.

Sem se anunciar, como fizera nas casas anteriores, Gêmeos invadiu o imenso corredor de passagem tão rápido quanto um cometa, mas apenas conseguiu avançar um passo, pois que seu guardião materializou-se bem à sua frente emanando uma luz dourada tão intensa que por um breve momento o obrigou a fechar os olhos e proteger o rosto. Quando os abriu novamente surpreendeu-se ao ver Shaka com o filho lemuriano no colo, que choramingava enquanto ele lhe comprimia o nariz com um chumaço grosso de gaze já todo encharcado de sangue. O garotinho lhe olhava assustado e amedrontado, enquanto Shaka tinha os olhos extraordinariamente abertos. Uma lágrima saltou de um deles e escorreu pela bochecha que tinha marcas de arranhão, o que deixou o Patriarca desconcertado, ainda que por um momento muito breve, pois que jamais imaginou que um dia veria o mais imponente e sempre tão seguro Santo de Atena com aquela triste figura, os cabelos surpreendentemente curtos, as roupas desleixadas e sujas de toda a sorte de detritos, as mãos e os pés feridos, a fisionomia de alguém que deseja a morte, mas que se agarra com todas as forças à vida.

— O que fez a ela, seu covarde desgraçado? — Shaka perguntou num ranger de dentes. Estava furioso, mas muito mais apreensivo, para não dizer em pânico, porque além de não saber o que tinha ocorrido com a amazona, estava com Kiki ali, em seus braços aos prantos, assustado e sofrendo dores horríveis. Sabia que era uma imprudência abordar Gêmeos naquele estado e com o filho no colo, embora o percebesse em visível agonia.

— Onde ela está, Virgem? — o Patriarca rosnou furioso, lançando ao indiano um olhar tomado de ódio, mas também cheio de temor e urgência. — Para onde ele a levou? — a boca extremamente seca e o aperto na garganta lhe tornava dificultoso articular as palavras.

— Saia da minha casa, Gêmeos. — ordenou Shaka, cujo semblante demasiadamente triste e cansado ainda conservava o traço da majestade de sua figura imponente de cavaleiro de Ouro. Sentia o Cosmo de Gêmeos completamente caótico, perdido, e isso tanto podia ser bom sinal quanto ruim, já que aquela faceta maligna de Saga era um mistério, e seus atos totalmente inconsequentes e imprevisíveis.

— DIGA ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA MULHER, SEU MALDITO! — gritou Gêmeos perdendo para o medo, o desespero e a raiva que já o dominavam. Uma pontada ritmada e constante de dor na fronte lhe obrigava a estreitar os olhos e contorcer o rosto.

O Grande Mestre suava frio e sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando, por isso tinha pressa e avançou alguns passos. Sua figura nefasta causava tanto horror a Kiki que este se agitou no colo do pai.

— BABAAA! — o garotinho gritou assustado, entre o choro e ânsia que sentia, e sensitivo como era percebia a agressividade vinda do geminiano feito uma onda medonha de ódio que se chocava impiedosamente forte contra seu corpo dolorido.

Shaka recuou alguns passos apertando mais o filho contra seu peito, mas sem jamais desviar os olhos dos de Gêmeos.

— Áries está com ela... e eu sei que você sabe onde. — Gêmeos continuava avançado. Os olhos estreitos eram devido à cabeça, que tinha um latejar excruciante. A urgência em encontrar a amazona ditava seu desespero. — Aqueles dois filhos de uma puta... Eles estão escondidos aí dentro, não estão? DIGA, MISERÁVEL! EU SEI QUE ELES ESTÃO AÍ!

— Eles não estão aqui, infeliz. — disse Virgem elevando a voz enquanto embalava Kiki nos braços, que já se agarrava em seu pescoço manchando sua camiseta branca de sangue — Geisty está bem longe de você, como deveria ter sido desde o princípio... Nós nunca deveríamos ter sido coniventes com a escolha dela no passado em voltar a viver sob o mesmo teto que você. Jamais deveríamos ter permito tal loucura!

Gêmeos apontou o punho em riste para o indiano. O medo que sentia por algo grave ter acontecido à Geisty lhe minava a razão e o raciocínio, e ele agia movido por uma agressividade fora do comum.

— VIRGEM, ME DIGA PARA ONDE O MERDA DO TEU MACHO LEVOU A MINHA MULHER. ME DIGA AGORA OU EU...

— ELA NÃO É SUA MULHER, ÉBRIO AMALDIÇOADO DOS SEIS INFERNOS! — Shaka gritou elevando seu Cosmo.

— Babaaa, o Kiki tá com medo! — Kiki choramingava desesperado agarrado ao pai.

O Patriarca lançou um olhar horrendo para o virginiano. Os músculos de sua face tremiam, seus olhos brilhavam e ele só conseguia pensar que o pior tinha acontecido à amazona, e essa realidade o deixava em completo terror.

— Se você não me disser agora, eu vou mandar essa porra toda de Santuário, você e a merda do seu filho doente para outra dimensão, e então o desgraçado do Áries que leve a piranha da amiga dele para o inferno, porque não terão um lar para voltar, seu maldito imbecil! DIGA OU EU MATO VOCÊ, VIRGEM!

Shaka manteve-se calado, e enlouquecido pelo desespero Gêmeos investiu em sua direção, pronto para arrancar-lhe a informação à força, mas eis que milésimos de segundos antes que Virgem pudesse conjurar seu escudo de energia cósmica, algo completamente inusitado aconteceu.

Um tijolo surgiu do nada, como que por magia, e cortando o espaço em uma velocidade estrondosa atingiu em cheio a nuca do geminiano.

Obviamente que aquele projétil insólito não tinha massa, tampouco eficácia, para ferir um cavaleiro de Ouro, mas ele não poderia ter surgido em hora mais oportuna, pois que elevou a dor de cabeça de Gêmeos a um patamar que beirava o insuportável.

Shaka ainda tinha os olhos azuis arregalados e o rosto congelado em uma fisionomia de espanto quando o Patriarca, com um gemido rouco e o semblante furioso, virou-se para trás e no segundo seguinte viu surgir à sua frente o Cavaleiro de Áries. Este, completamente ensandecido, pairava a alguns centímetros do chão enquanto mais três tijolos orbitavam-lhe a cabeça de curtos cabelos revoltos. As roupas estavam ensopadas pelo sangue rubro de Geisty, e seu rosto era uma máscara perfeita de ódio.

— PAPAI! — o grito de Kiki fez Mu desviar os olhos da face contorcida de Gêmeos por meros segundos e olhar para o filho ali, tão frágil e quebrado nos braços de Shaka, que estava igualmente aos pedaços. Isso fez seu coração sangrar. Havia acabado de deixar Geisty, sua amada amiga, sua irmã, em igual condição na Ala 5, e de repente sentiu que sua família estava por um fio.

— AFASTE-SE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA, DESGRAÇADO IMUNDO! — Áries gritou. A imagem de Geisty aos prantos na maca recebendo os primeiros socorros ainda era viva em sua mente, e só não lhe castigava mais do que a imagem que vira dentro dos olhos violetas suplicantes dela no momento em que a resgatou da Casa de Gêmeos, instantes antes de leva-la ao hospital. Jamais a deixaria sozinha lá, especialmente depois do que vira em suas terríveis lembranças, caso não tivesse sentido o Cosmo de Shaka acender na Casa de Virgem.

— Você está aí, seu desgraçado intrometido... — Gêmeos praguejou piscando os olhos e soltando as palavras com raiva visceral — Como ousa afasta-la de mim?

— Você nunca mais vai tocar em um fio de cabelo dela... — disse Mu encarando ele nos olhos. Estava tão furioso que seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos verdes quase saltavam das pálpebras.

— Cadê ela? Diga maldito! — agora avançava temerário em direção a ele — Eu preciso dela AGORA! DIGA ONDE ELA ESTÁ!

— NUNCA MAIS CHEGARÁ PERTO DELA OU DE QUALQUER UM DE NÓS, SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA DESGRAÇADO!

Sem mover um dedo Mu arremessou os três tijolos com a velocidade de um torpedo contra Gêmeos, que conseguiu desviar facilmente de dois deles; O terceiro lhe acertou em cheio o rosto, bem no meio dos olhos. A forte pancada o fez cambalear para trás e ter de concentrar o peso nos calcanhares para não ir ao chão. Então, sem que Áries ou mesmo Virgem esperassem, ainda de olhos fechados ele abriu a boca e deu uma alta e arrepiante gargalhada.

— E quem é que vai me impedir? Heim, Áries? Você? Como? Me jogando tijolos? — ele disse em meio ao riso gutural.

— Não. Acabando com a tua raça! — disse Mu com raiva insana.

— Você é ridículo! — rosnou Gêmeos cessando o riso.

— Você é bom em agredir e ameaçar uma mulher amedrontada, não é mesmo, Gêmeos? Vamos ver como se sai contra um macho de verdade, no mano a mano. — intimou o ariano.

Alguns passos mais para o fundo, incrédulo Shaka encarava o rosto de Mu, enquanto o Patriarca ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um riso de escárnio.

— Um macho de verdade? E esse... macho, é você? — debochou — Está me desafiando para uma briga no mano a mano, como dois civis de merda, sem usar nossos Cosmos ou nossas armaduras de ouro?

— Estou. Vem me pegar, Besta amaldiçoada.

"Mu, o que pensa que está fazendo?", Shaka questionou o ariano através de telepatia.

"Não se meta, Shaka.", ele respondeu sem pormenores, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos em Gêmeos que prontamente, e num gesto urgente, arrancou o paletó o jogando longe e cheio de pressa desabotoou os punhos da camisa branca.

— Quando eu terminar com você, vai me trazer a minha mulher de volta. Vai deixa-la exatamente no lugar de onde a tirou. Na minha casa. De onde ela nunca deveria ter saído. — sorria cruel enquanto arregaçava as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos — Vai ser um prazer te dar uns tabefes para te colocar no seu devido lugar, igual se faz a uma criança tola e desobediente, coisa que aquele velho decrépito do Shion não soube fazer.

— Não ouse falar do Shion, SEU USURPADOR DE MERDA! — Mu gritou, e sua voz trovejou em tom firme, plena de poder e autoridade, então arremeteu-se sobre Gêmeos feito uma bala cuspida pelo mais poderoso dos canhões.

Estrondoso e brutal foi o choque entre os dois.

Os punhos de Áries encontraram o rosto de olhos queimando de ódio de Gêmeos tantas vezes que em poucos segundos este já sentia o ferroso gosto do sangue se misturar à saliva, mas em uma delas, quando o ariano por um simples vacilo abriu a guarda, o grego contra-atacou tão rápido quanto o vento com um chute frontal no peito tão poderoso que o arremessou para longe, para o lado de fora da Casa de Virgem. Porém, Mu nem chegou a tocar o chão.

Levitando no ar, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e a respiração interrompida devido à pancada no peito, Áries teleportou-se para as costas de Gêmeos e o agarrou com um mata leão. Em desespero fazia de tudo para arrasta-lo para longe de Shaka e Kiki, que ainda estavam ali, mas o Patriarca era um homem de porte físico vigoroso, além de extremamente forte, e estava possesso em fúria. No entanto, não era a ira que lhe injetava na veia a adrenalina que fazia sua força dobrar e seu espírito de luta atingir um patamar inimaginável, mas o desespero.

Naquele instante, Gêmeos sabia que lutava com dois adversários poderosos.

Um deles era Mu; O outro ganhava força a cada novo instante e o impedia tanto de elevar seu Cosmo, quanto de invocar sua armadura de ouro. Não estava disposto a jogar limpo, nunca estivera de fato.

Mesmo assim ele tentava, e suas tentativas não passaram despercebidas por Áries.

— Eu sei que... não consegue elevar... seu Cosmo... — Mu rosnou rente ao ouvido dele, enquanto lutava para puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões doloridos — Caso contrário... já o teria feito, porque você é baixo e covarde, Gêmeos... Mas eu não... Por isso vou manter o que disse e... também não usarei o meu... Lutarei com você no seu nível, seu miserável.

— Cala a boca desgraçado! — o Patriarca grunhiu irritado pelo deboche do outro e também por ter de admitir que ele estava certo. Vinha tentando elevar seu Cosmo desde que chegara ali, em Virgem, e o silêncio daquela que era a centelha principal do poder de um Santo de Atena lhe causava agonia e ganas em gritar de desespero.

Reunindo toda força que tinha, Gêmeos agarrou o braço de Mu que apertava sua garganta e com um só movimento dobrou ligeiramente os joelhos para ficar mais baixo que ele, em seguida inclinou-se para frente com um tranco forte e deu-lhe um puxão pelo mesmo braço, o que fez com que Mu fosse arremessado por cima de seu ombro esquerdo. Mas, novamente antes de tocar o chão o Santo de Áries se teleportou, agora para sua frente, e com um jabe* curto e absurdamente forte no rosto o fez tombar para trás e bater com as costas em uma das colunas de pedra, soltando um queixume baixo de raiva e dor, porém desta vez ele já estava preparado, e prevendo o movimento seguinte do ariano, que já armava o segundo jabe, Gêmeos deu um meio-giro e com um soco de precisão e força impressionantes acertou em cheio a lateral da cabeça de Mu, e já em seguida outro em seu queixo. Áries cambaleou atordoado, sentindo como se uma descarga elétrica lhe corresse danosa pelo cérebro, o deixando zonzo por alguns segundos, mas não tempo o suficiente para Gêmeos lhe acertar o terceiro golpe, que certamente seria fulminante.

Quando o Patriarca girou no ar com o chute armado para acertar as costelas do Santo de Áries, este se teleportou mais uma vez, e tudo o que o pé do grego atingiu foi outra coluna de pedra.

— Desgraçado covarde!

Gêmeos praguejou correndo os olhos pelo vazio onde antes estava Mu, porém percebeu tarde demais quando ele surgiu à sua esquerda e lhe acertou com outra sequência de golpes no rosto. Da maioria ele se defendeu a tempo, mas dois lhe acertaram, no nariz e na têmpora.

— É essa sua luta limpa, maldito? — o grego rosnou enquanto contra-atacava com socos e chutes certeiros que abriam cortes e marcavam a pele do ariano. Sentia sua cabeça doer como se fosse espetada por mil agulhas.

— Eu disse que lutaria sem o meu Cosmo... mas eu sou um lemuriano! — Mu gritou alucinado, avançando — A minha espécie é naturalmente superior a sua! Você é só um reles humano, uma raça inferior... Um homo sapiens sapiens macho, débil e cheio de esteroides. Você não é nada!

— Essa prepotência nata de vocês lemurianos é tão patética... — desdenhou o grego — Eu vou te matar, Áries. Igual matei o inútil do seu mestre! — praguejou Gêmeos ao acertá-lo com mais meia dúzia de socos no rosto e peito — E vou matar o viado inconveniente do seu marido e também o seu filho doente, depois eu vou caçar um a um, cada lemuriano dessa terra desgraçada, e diferente de você, Áries, eu vou encontra-los!

As ameaças do geminiano acertaram em cheio o alvo de modo muito mais doloroso que qualquer golpe físico.

Com um urro cheio de ódio Mu arremeteu-se para cima de Gêmeos e ambos foram ao chão, rolando um sobre o outro entre a entrada da Casa de Virgem e o primeiro degrau da escadaria. Áries tinha sangue escorrendo do nariz e boca. Suas mãos, acostumadas ao ferro e ao fogo, maltratavam a carne do grego com ódio visceral.

— Você não é homem! Você é um bicho! Um animal odioso! — Mu gritava entre um golpe e outro. Seus olhos verdes alagadiços cheios de fúria e rancor — Não, animais não fazem o que você fez... seu estuprador de merda. COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COM ELA? COMO?

Da entrada do Sexto Templo, Shaka estava em choque com o que ouvira.

Seus olhos acompanhavam absortos o embate ferrenho entre os dois cavaleiros, mas sua mente agora só conseguia desenhar o horror que acabara de ouvir. "Geisty?... Não... Não...", ele pensava em terror.

O remorso de ter permitido que ela voltasse a viver em Gêmeos se tornou ainda mais amargo e pesado, e teve um sentimento profundo de raiva que quase o fez juntar-se a Mu para quebrar a cara do grego, mas de repente o grito rouco e pleno de desespero de Kiki o despertou daquele estado.

— PAPAI! — Kiki choramingava e esticava os bracinhos tentando pular do colo do pai indiano, que rapidamente o segurou com força.

— Shiii, calma filho... vai ficar tudo bem — falou aflito olhando para o rosto de Kiki, tentando tranquilizá-lo — Vai ficar tudo bem... vai ficar...

— Não vai não! O papai tá brigando! — Kiki estava desesperado, pois sentia a aura agressiva do pai como nunca sentira antes — Faz alguma coisa Baba! Ele tá machucando o papai!

A voz do filho atingiu Mu em cheio, mas nem de longe chegou perto de acalma-lo, e num vacilo de Gêmeos o agarrou pelo braço direito e o torceu para trás das costas derrubando em seguida o grego no chão. De repente espantou-se com a súbita debilidade do outro, e tirou vantagem dela para tentar imobiliza-lo.

Por segundos Gêmeos não reagiu. As palavras ditas momentos antes por Mu ainda reverberavam nos confins de sua mente e o punham em uma espécie de torpor paralisante. Aquela realidade lhe golpeou tão forte quanto os socos do lemuriano em sua cabeça, mas, diferentes desses, dos quais ele resistia com uma firmeza e vigor físico impressionantes, aquela verdade lhe causou uma cegueira e surdez súbitas. De repente seu mundo todo fora reduzido a um zunido atordoante; Como se visse a realidade através de um funil e todo o resto desaparecia para restar à sua frente somente aquele dia.

Em seu terror particular, Gêmeos sentiu o chão de pedra sob seu peito perder a rigidez, então seu corpo afundou na água e passou a ser movimentado pelas ondas da mare baixa, que iam e vinham num bailar vertiginoso, enquanto adentravam a cela do Cabo Sunion.

_Nem mesmo o paredão de rocha calcária era páreo para conter a força do mar. _

_A maré tinha pressa; O som das ondas agitadas __estourando __furiosas contra a entrada da cela prisional lhe era como __um__a melodia __soturna executada em tom de marcha fúnebre. Essa constante e tétrica sinfonia ditava o invadir lento da água __pelo chão de pedra __e também através das __frestas lodosas__, impregnando __todo aquele lugar com seu odor característico e aos poucos inundando seu cárcere._

_Deitado de costas no chão sobre aquele manto frio d´água que lentamente o sufocava, ele tinha os olhos fechados e o corpo inerte. Bem acima de sua cabeça havia uma __estalactite __no teto, de onde uma __gota imunda pendeu para lhe pingar certeira na testa. Uma, duas, três... infinitas vezes, até __aquele gotejar inconveniente __lhe fazer os músculos faciais se contorcerem. _

_Era difícil reagir ali. Sua vontade não lhe respondia._

_Cada miserável movimento lhe era extremamente doloroso, pesado, __em especial __o __mais crucial __deles: abrir os olhos. _

_Em uma nova tentativa, dentre tantas que já pelejara, ele forçou as pálpebras até que finalmente dessa vez elas __se abriram tímidas e incertas, __então eis que, para sua completa surpresa__, a luz do sol __lhe atingiu __as íris jades como ávidos punhais afiados. Foi forçado a contrai-las em reflexo. _

_O sol..._

_A quanto tempo ele não chegava até sua cela?_

_Fazendo um esforço tremendo ele novamente contraiu o rosto. Sentiu que algo __o impelia a acordar, e por mais que quisesse continuar imóvel, dormindo, pois que lhe era penoso qualquer movimento, __ele agarrou-se aquela vontade como se tomado por um impulso repentino. _

_Mais uma vez tentou abrir os olhos. O negrume costumeiro aos poucos se esvaía feito nuvem densa de tempestade dissipada pelo vento, __mas apesar da luz do sol tocar seu rosto, o frio ali ainda era constante e lhe castigava. _

_Trêmulo tentou se movimentar, então junto do som da água o zumbido terrível __chegou até seus ouvidos, e este era tão agudo que não lhe feria apenas os tímpanos, mas reverberava dolorido dentro de sua cabeça e castigava lhe o cérebro. _

_Atordoado ele gemeu alto, mas sua vontade dessa vez não o abandonou. __Girando o corpo para o lado apoiou as mãos no solo lodoso e dobrou uma das pernas. Sentiu as pedras __arranharem __sem dó sua pele, a qual ardia em demasia pelo contato com a água salgada. __Esta, por sinal, já era quase absoluta ali._

_Estava em toda a parte._

_Escorrendo pelas paredes de rocha. _

_Em seus cabelos encharcados. _

_Nas roupas que pareciam nunca terem secado desde que fora jogado ali._

_A água do Egeu invadia __até seus pulmões. Ele a sentia deixar um rastro amargo de seu gosto na boca cada vez que tossia frenético._

_De repente ele pensou em desistir mais uma vez. Não tinha forças, não queria, doía... mas súbito o som do mar e o zumbido atordoante não eram mais absolutos naquele cárcere. _

_Da entrada da galeria ele ouviu, __distante e incompreensível, como já tinha ocorrido outras vezes em um tempo do qual não era capaz de precisar, __uma voz conhecida __ecoar __distante. __O que ela dizia lhe era__ incompreensível, __mas notou seu tom __alterado, __e ainda que em volume baixo __foi capaz de reconhece-la. _

_Sempre as reconhecia..._

_Afoito ele se arrastou como pôde até a grade enferrujada e nela segurou com força para conseguir se por de pé, então a voz conhecida ganhou forma e silabas soltas._

_Com dificuldade olhou para o lado de fora da cela, na direção que vinha a voz, a qual agora ouvia acompanhada de outra, esta bem mais conhecida que a primeira, __e que de imediato fez seu peito gelar. _

_Ele então viu uma praia, mas naquela distância não podia enxergar com nitidez quem estava nela. __A luz do sol tocava o mar e refletia-se sem dó em suas retinas; até que de repente __tudo ali lhe pareceu horripilantemente familiar. _

_O desespero esmagou sem compaixão seu coração__._

_Estava no Cabo Sunion. _

_Agora tinha certeza._

_Uma ânsia nauseabunda lhe revirou o estômago,__ e ele agarrou-se mais forte às grades de ferro querendo transpassa-las desesperado; Foi quando ouviu a voz de Mu em ecos._

"_Você não é homem! Você é um bicho! Um animal odioso!... Não, animais não fazem o que você fez... seu estuprador de merda. COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COM ELA? COMO?"_

_Em choque ele arregalou os olhos, e sentindo a adrenalina correr por todo seu corpo, com um grito de ódio desferiu um golpe contra as barras de ferro da cela, que não se partiram, __mas que visivelmente não o conteriam por muito tempo mais. _

Rolando por cima de Gêmeos, enquanto mantinha seu braço preso atrás das costas, Mu percebeu que junto da repentina debilidade a aura dele agora também oscilava, e que ele deveria estar passando por algum tumulto interno, mas fora de si como estava o ariano pouco se importou, deixando que a ira o guiasse sobrepujando a razão. Essa ele certamente havia mandando às favas na hora em que resolveu acertar as contas com o geminiano.

— Você ouviu isso? É a voz do meu filho desenganado, seu filho da puta miserável. — rosnava o lemuriano com os olhos marejados — Você quer muito ter filhos, não quer? Pois eu rogo à Atena que nunca permita que tal desgraça caia sobre uma criança. Você não faz ideia do que ter uma família significa... Se Shion estivesse vivo, certamente diria que alguém como você não merece viver!

Junto com o grito Mu forçou a cabeça de Gêmeos contra o chão, mas eis que quando menos esperava, o grego, com uma súbita e explosiva reação, apoiou a mão livre junto com os joelhos no chão e com um impulso forte e veloz girou o corpo para o lado já desferindo uma forte cotovelada na mandíbula do ariano, que teve o lábio inferior aberto por um corte fundo.

— NÃOOO! — a voz gutural do Patriarca troou rouca e desesperada, como um alerta para a realidade.

Com um segundo movimento rápido Gêmeos conseguiu livrar o outro braço e empurrar Áries para longe de si, então imediatamente em seguida colocou-se de pé e avançou novamente contra ele voltando a golpeá-lo diversas vezes no rosto.

— Quem não merece viver é você, Áries, seu maldito miserável! Você e toda sua raça desgraçada! — berrava o Patriarca enquanto deitava sua fúria assassina sobre o Santo de Áries, que defendia-se de seus golpes em velocidade e força impressionantes na mesma proporção que também o atacava com igual empenho e ira — Por isso, depois que eu acabar com você vou escravizar cada lemuriano que encontrar sobre essa terra, nem que para isso eu tenha que enviar meus Santos atrás da sua gente até os confins do Submundo! Eles vão viver e morrer para a forja deste Santuário! Vão pagar por você, Áries, até que não sobre mais nenhum. E não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir... nem você, nem Saga!

Cego de ódio, Mu usou telecinese para lançar vários pedaços de rocha maciça contra o corpo de Gêmeos ao mesmo tempo em que lhe agarrava pelo colarinho sujo de sangue da camisa e com a testa lhe desferia uma pancada bem no nariz. O sangue do grego espirrou abundante no rosto do ariano, que fechou os olhos, e bem nessa hora tomou uma rasteira que o levou ao chão. Com um rolamento para trás, Mu logo se levantou e o embate teve novo início, com o Patriarca agora saltando sobre ele até que o choque estrondoso de seus corpos os lançassem três degraus abaixo na escadaria.

A ânsia pela vitória em ambos os embates que travava gritava dentro do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que tinha acabado de presenciar, dentro dos confins da própria mente, sua outra faceta despertar depois de seis anos e reclamar o corpo que também lhe pertencia.

E se o oponente em sua mente era poderoso, o de carne e osso no mundo material também era, e não lhe perdoava o mínimo de distração.

Foi assim que Áries acertou um chute na boca de Gêmeos quando este por um segundo titubeou. O geminiano ainda sentia os dentes moles quando uma sequência a seguir de mais chutes nas costelas e pernas, junto com fortes socos na cabeça, o fizeram quase sufocar devido à falta de ar e o sangue que lhe minava pela boca e nariz.

Mesmo em torpor, Gêmeos foi capaz de contra-atacar acertando uma cotovelada potente seguida de dois jabes no maxilar de Mu. Na sequência lhe golpeou forte o estômago, e a pancada fez o ariano se encolher gemendo de dor e soltar o ar pela boca de uma só vez. Aproveitando a guarda baixa dele, o grego agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos no topo da cabeça e acertou-lhe uma joelhada firme na boca. Áries caiu de costas no chão, e só foi poupado do chute que se seguiria, e que o atingiria em cheio nas costelas, graças a seu teleporte.

Surgindo a alguns metros de distância de Gêmeos, próximo à entrada da Casa de Virgem, Mu apoiou-se em uma das gigantescas estátuas de Buda e em fúria cuspiu uma bola de sangue e saliva que se amontoava dentro de sua boca, então ao olhar para ela no chão surpreendeu-se ao ver seu incisivo superior em meio àquela mancha vermelho vivo. Rapidamente ele correu a língua pela arcada dentária e confirmou a falta do dente.

— Seu filho da puta... — resmungou. O ar passando pela fenda causando um assovio dissonante — VOCÊ ARRANCOU O MEU IMPLANTE DE PORCELNA! VOCÊ TÁ MUITO FODIDO! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Áries vociferou a plenos pulmões, e feito uma flecha envenenada lançada por uma balestra atirou-se novamente contra Gêmeos cortando o ar sem seus pés tocarem o chão. O grego ouviu o som de uma cartilagem ser quebrada ao choque do punho de Mu com seu nariz.

— Foda-se seu implante! Eu vou arrancar todos os outros dentes da sua boca, desgraçado! — berrou Gêmeos cuspindo sangue.

Caíram novamente no chão atracados um ao outro. A violência dos golpes crescia, e era espantosa a resistência de ambos.

A fúria do ariano assombrava Shaka, que parecia em choque assistindo aquela peleja, enquanto Kiki em seu colo chorava de dor e de medo. O pai lemuriano sangrava, estava banguela, e nunca em sua curta existência o tinha visto tão violento.

Poucos minutos haviam se passado, mas tempo o suficiente para logo os outros cavaleiros começarem a aparecer ali, atraídos pelos Cosmos de Virgem e de Áries momentos antes daquele embate deplorável ter início.

Aiolia e Marin foram os primeiros a chegar ali.

O casal subia as escadas de Virgem afobados, enquanto ainda ajeitavam as roupas no corpo. Era madrugada, e justamente naquela noite a amazona havia decidido dormir com o namorado na Quinta Casa. Ambos já tinham percebido que havia algo de errado quando sentiram o Patriarca passar por Leão sem se anunciar, por isso já ficaram em alerta, mas quando chegaram ali nada os havia preparado para o que viram.

Aiolia e Marin trocaram um olhar silencioso entre si, como quem pergunta se deveriam interferir, quando outro cavaleiro também apareceu de supetão, vestido apenas com uma cueca samba canção e chinelos de dedo. Os cabelos molhados e com metade da barba feita a navalha entregavam que estava no meio do banho.

— _Porca miséria!_ — vociferou Máscara da Morte com os olhos arregalados cheios de surpresa — _Má_ o que tá acontecendo aqui?

Aiolia e Marin olharam para o canceriano espantados.

— É, pelo visto ninguém mais usa armadura nessa porra. — disse o Leão quando, depois de medir Máscara da Morte dos pés à cabeça olhou para as escadarias e viu ao longe mais duas figuras que subiam correndo também em trajes nada convencionais.

Shura e Shina decidiram deixar o Templo das Bacantes assim que sentiram o Cosmo de Shaka acionar as defesas da Sexta Casa. Como não sentiram nenhum outro Cosmo em tom de ameaça, logo souberam não se tratar de uma invasão às 12 Casas, por isso não se preocuparam em vestir suas armaduras, mas a súbita expansão do Cosmo de um cavaleiro de Ouro sempre era um sinal de alerta. Diante dos trajes que vestiam, ou ausência deles, deixavam claro o que estavam fazendo. Capricórnio estava sem as calças de seu terno e com a camisa vermelha aberta. Calçava apenas meias pretas. As únicas peças que cobriam o corpo de Ofiúco eram uma calcinha fio dental sem vergonha e um par de adesivos em forma de estrela em cada mamilo.

— _La puta madre_! — exclamou Shura ao ver Gêmeos e Áries atracados um ao outro entre chutes, socos, pontapés e cotoveladas enquanto se ofendiam com toda a sorte de injúrias.

— O que houve? — Shina perguntou nervosa.

— Eles estão brigando. — Máscara da Morte respondeu distraído enquanto olhava para os adesivos nos seios dela.

— Ah, jura? Nem tinha reparado! — disse Ofiúco cruzando os braços — Jurava que estavam se acariciando!

Enquanto isso, do lado de cima da escadaria, na entrada da Casa de Virgem, quando Shaka em desespero ainda tentava estancar a hemorragia no nariz de Kiki, eis que outro cavaleiro apareceu correndo em seus tamancos de salto e plumas de pavão tamanho 42, o que desviou sua atenção imediata.

Afrodite estava na Casa de Aquário, ele e Hyoga colocavam a mesa para comerem uma pizza juntos quando tudo aconteceu e o tirou completamente do tino. Deixou cair o prato de porcelana francesa a seus pés assim que sentiu o pedido de socorro da amiga amazona, então, sem pestanejar, e vestido como estava, deixou Hyoga e Camus ali e correu para o lado de fora, mas antes que pudesse descer as escadas, os Cosmos de ambos desapareceram por completo sem deixar vestígios ou rastros a serem seguidos. Aflito, Peixes pensou em subir até sua casa para ver se Mu tinha levado Geisty para lá, mas não o fez porque detectaria qualquer movimento nesta caso fosse, então, quando Camus e Hyoga juntaram-se a ele na entrada da Casa de Aquário, eis que sentiram Gêmeos invadir a Casa de Virgem.

Afrodite engoliu em seco e trocou um rápido olhar com Camus, que tinha na mão um pedaço de pizza Marguerita.

— O que está acontecendo, _Maman_? É o Cosmo do tio Shaka! — disse Hyoga em alerta, enquanto olhava concentrado montanha abaixo.

— Eu não sei... mas é babado forte! — Afrodite engoliu em seco. — Eu vou descer.

— Eu vou com você. — disse Camus tranquilamente enquanto dava uma mordida farta na pizza, afinal deveria ser só mais uma, dentre tantas, brigas entre Serpente e o Patriarca, mas o fato dos Cosmos de Mu e da amazona terem desaparecido era motivo de preocupação. Eram tão corriqueiras as brigas daqueles dois que ele nem se preocupou em tirar o pijama de seda bordô que usava para vestir sua armadura.

— Eu também vou! — disse Hyoga já descendo os degraus.

— _Non, non, non_! O senhor fica aqui. — fez Camus lhe acenando com o indicador no ar.

— Aaaah _p__è__re_! Eu já sou grande! — o pequeno russo protestou.

— Por isso mesmo! Você já é grande e forte o suficiente para proteger a Casa de Aquário na minha ausência. — disse o francês com sua infalível e perfeita lábia, o que fez Afrodite dar um suspiro e revirar os olhos. Camus nunca iria mudar. — Ative seu Cosmo, fique em alerta máximo e faça como te ensinei. Todo invasor deve ser punido como?

— Com a morte. E essa deve ser a mais cruel e dolorosa possível. — Hyoga respondeu com um suspiro chateado enquanto voltava a subir os degraus emburrado e de cabeça baixa, contrariado.

— _Parfait_ _petit_! — Camus sorriu e lhe bagunçou os cabelos da franja.

— Ah, minha deusa, o Mu voltou! Ele está em Virgem. — disse Peixes quando sentiu o Cosmo de Mu, já não mais oculto e muito agressivo, regressar ao Santuário. O preocupou ele ter voltado sozinho, por isso nem esperou mais e partiu em disparada para a Casa de Virgem com Camus em seu encalço.

— Shaka! Oh minha deusa! — disse Afrodite quando viu Kiki ali chorando enquanto o indiano lhe pressionava o nariz com um chumaço de gaze — O que está acontecendo? Onde eles estão? — perguntou alarmado. Por um momento lhe causou choque e comoção ver o Cavaleiro de Virgem com os cabelos curtos, mas logo os gritos de Mu e Gêmeos do lado de fora o tiraram daquele estado.

Antes que Shaka pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Afrodite correu para a saída e logo atrás dele veio Camus, que parou na frente de Shaka ao vê-lo ali, sozinho e perceptivelmente aflito, enquanto tentava acalmar o filho.

Colocando a mão no ombro dele o aquariano disse em tom solícito e ameno:

— Você precisa de alguma coisa, Virgem? — Camus perguntou. Ainda mastigava um último pedaço de pizza que havia enfiado na boca às pressas enquanto descia as escadas.

Shaka respondeu com um rápido aceno negativo de cabeça, então Aquário trocou um olhar breve com ele, depois com Kiki, de quem sentiu um profundo pesar, em seguida entregou ao cavaleiro um lenço de linho que tinha no bolso do pijama e seguiu atrás de Afrodite.

Quando Camus alcançou o sueco percebeu que ele estava chocado com o que via. Mu e Gêmeos se engalfinhavam em um embate ferrenho e violento.

— Eles vão se matar! — disse Peixes agoniado, e sem pensar duas vezes quis correr até eles para tentar impedi-los, mas foi Camus em quem o impediu de sair de onde estava.

— _Non. _Você _non_ vai interferir, Afrodite. — disse o francês segurando Afrodite pelo braço.

— Mas _mon amour_ eles...

— Já estava na hora. — Camus o interrompeu olhando fixamente em seus olhos — Você entende, _ma belle_? Já estava na hora. Além do mais, confie em mim, Mu precisava fazer isso.

Peixes contraiu os lábios, olhando fixo nos olhos de Aquário. Ele sabia que Camus estava certo, mas lhe era extremamente difícil presenciar tamanha violência quando um dos envolvidos era seu amigo mais querido, e do outro, apesar de tudo, nunca desejara o mal, apenas queria que voltasse a ser como era antes.

Nos degraus inferiores, Aldebaran também juntava-se aos outros depois de ser pego desprevenido de igual maneira. Graças aos seus ouvidos bem treinados e atentos, escutou a agitação na vizinhança e sem tempo para se trocar seguiu como estava mesmo, regata verde da Mangueira, sua escola de samba do coração, toda carcomida por traça na borda e que era dois números menores que o que usava e um short branco largo de um tecido sintético ordinário e transparente, o qual deixava clara a ausência do uso de cueca.

— Caralho, mermão! Mas o que tá rolando aqui? Eu pisquei um instantinho e perdi o barraco! — disse o taurino que esfregava o rosto curioso para espantar o sono. Havia dormido enquanto assistia ao debate esportivo sobre futebol na televisão quando foi acordado por um barulho estranho na cozinha. Julgou logo ser algum meliante invadindo sua casa, até lembrar-se de que não estava no Rio de Janeiro e sim no Santuário de Atena, então se alguém passara por sua casa com tanta pressa, algo de muito errado não estava certo.

E não estava mesmo!

No centro daquele círculo que se formou ao entorno deles, engalfinhados Áries e Gêmeos rolavam no chão trocando socos e chutes com tamanha selvageria que compara-los à mais primitiva das bestas ainda seria modéstia. Seus olhos queimavam de ódio. As bocas vertendo sangue e saliva emitiam gritos e ruídos grotescos, enquanto até os dentes eram usados para ferir um ao outro. As mãos feridas tingidas de todo o tom de vermelho vivo socavam a carne, arranhavam a pele castigada, rasgavam os tecido das roupas e os músculos.

Obtendo certa vantagem, pois que o dom lemuriano do teleporte possibilitava a Mu uma esquiva cem vezes mais veloz e eficiente, este conseguiu agarrar Gêmeos pelas costas depois de se esquivar de mais um chute no estômago e pressioná-lo contra a parede de rocha.

— Você se acha superior a todos apenas porque é o Grande Mestre. — vociferou o ariano com voz gutural, fazendo uma força colossal para manter o grego ali, com o peito e o rosto pressionados à superfície áspera que feria sua pele — Mas você não é! Você é um lixo usurpador. Um assassino covarde!

Ardendo em ira insana, Gêmeos deu uma cotovelada no torso, seguida de um soco na virilha de Mu, que devido à dor afrouxou o agarro e perdeu a força que imprimia contra ele e a rocha, então com um giro rápido o geminiano ficou de frente para ele e lhe agarrou o pescoço com ambas as mãos, apertando-lhe sem piedade a garganta.

— Usurpei o trono sim, porque assim como você, o frouxo do Shion também era um completo incompetente! — rosnou o Patriarca num ranger de dentes enquanto encarava os olhos de Áries com os seus faiscantes — Décadas! Mais de um século, regendo esse Santuário, e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi erguer um exército medíocre e um pacto humilhante com os sujos dos russos. Shion foi a maior decadência desse solo sagrado desde os tempos mitológicos.

— CALA A BOCA! — Mu gritou enfurecido ao mesmo tempo em que usou sua telecinese poderosa para obrigar Gêmeos a soltar-lhe a garganta, então, livre, chutou-lhe o peito o fazendo recuar alguns passos para trás — Você mente! Mente para justificar seus atos de desonra e tirania, mas nada os justifica. Nada! Mas saiba que o trono de Shion só é seu porque eu permiti, Gêmeos! EU PERMITI! Em memória ao Saga, porque eu sou o herdeiro de Shion. Eu fui treinado para ser o Patriarca, e se até hoje, e mesmo depois que você roubou a vida do Saga, eu não clamei o trono, foi porque tinha esperança na missão de Geisty, porque dei meu total apoio a ela, mas... quando eu soube o que fez a ela no passado... — nessa hora lágrimas saltaram dos olhos faiscantes de Mu — Eu juro que não permitirei que fique mais um dia nesse posto. SEU DESGRAÇADO MALDITO!

Um novo choque entre os dois cavaleiros se deu levantando poeira, suor e sangue no ar.

Embora já quase esgotados, os golpes de ambos eram ainda mais selvagens e potentes, porém Gêmeos sentia que não poderia segurar o ariano por muito mais tempo, pois que dentro de sua mente ele também travava uma batalha ferrenha. Por conta disso, tentou mais uma vez elevar seu Cosmo na tentativa de vencer e acabar com a luta, mas novamente não teve sucesso, porque seu domínio sobre a cosmo energia que regia seu ser era inferior ao dono verdadeiro dela.

Percebendo sua tentativa frustrada, enquanto desviava de mais um soco para tentar chutar os joelhos do grego, Mu deu uma risada alta e debochada.

— Mas é mesmo um covarde! Está tentando burlar as regras, Gêmeos? Tentando me atacar com o Cosmo? — grunhiu desviando de um soco em seu peito para logo em seguida contra-atacar com outro — Mas você não consegue, não é mesmo?

— MALDITO MISERÁVEL! — gritou o geminiano, que com um giro rápido desviou do golpe e num contra-ataque preciso deu uma pancada com a faca da mão na garganta do lemuriano, que ofegou sem ar — EU VOU TE MATAR, ÁRIES!

Gêmeos saltou sobre Mu visando novamente tentar asfixia-lo, mas o lemuriano foi mais rápido e dessa vez protegeu-se cruzando os braços em X à frente do rosto, então, na velocidade de um pensamento, apanhou um pedaço de rocha do chão e com ele na mão deu uma pancada com toda a força na têmpora de Gêmeos.

O impacto fora como tomar um tiro à queima rouba bem no meio dos miolos.

Com a cabeça latejando, a visão turva e os ouvidos surdos, o cheiro de sangue e poeira desapareceu dando lugar ao odor forte da maresia, e nessa hora o desespero voltou a tomar conta do Patriarca.

Com o coração aos saltos, Gêmeos sentiu quando Áries arremeteu-se sobre seu corpo lançando a ambos no chão novamente, mas na iminência do choque com este, nenhuma superfície dura e áspera fora sentida.

_No lugar dela só havia o sacolejar nauseante das ondas do mar. _

_Ele havia caído nas águas salgadas do Egeu, de frente à cela do Cabo Sunion._

_E mais uma vez lá estava o outro. Agarrado às __barras enferrujadas, urrando feito um animal enlouquecido enquanto as sacudia em completo desespero. _

_Saga..._

_Gêmeos murmurou imóvel, olhando para ele._

_Da cela, Saga experimentava uma sensação de derrota avassaladora. Esta lhe minava as forças, mas ele mantinha-se firme. Precisava manter-se firme, ou o outro venceria... _

_De repente ele teve consciência de que __algo muito grave havia acontecido, e que isso envolvia Geisty. _

_Geisty..._

_Geisty!_

_Sua amada amazona..._

_Ele não era capaz de sentir a presença dela, nem seu Cosmo, __mas seu coração aflito lhe dizia que ela estava viva. _

_Geisty..._

_O nome dela pulsava constante e incessante em sua mente junto com o bater aflito de seu coração._

_Não sabia quanto tempo estivera ali. A única certeza que tinha no momento era de que precisava encontrá-la, precisava estar com ela. __Por isso, apressado correu os olhos por cada centímetro daquelas barras enferrujadas procurando um ponto franco. __O ferrugem e o azinhavre eram grossos, tinham um odor fétido, de lodo e corrosão, mas com a pressa dos que lutam pela vida ele passava as unhas pelas crostas à procura de alguma rachadura. Sem sucesso, e alucinado de terror e desespero, agarrou-se novamente as barras e as forçou... _

_Atena, por favor! Atenaaaa!_

_Ele rogou a deusa de sua devoção. Sua fé e o amor pela amazona eram tudo o que tinha __ali__._

_Foi quando sentiu seu Cosmo, esquecido a tanto tempo dentro de si e adormecido, __voltar a seu corpo e aquece-lo feito o sol. _

_Mas o outro também clamava pelo seu Cosmo, e no mesmo instante que o fazia Saga olhou para ele, para seus olhos viperinos cheios de ódio e desejos hediondos que lhe encaravam com um olhar insano, mesmo a metros de distância. _

_Sozinhos ali eles se encaravam. Dois homens, duas consciências, duas essências, que dividiam um mesmo corpo. O que eles eram? Talvez jamais alguém conseguiria dizer um dia. Nem __mesmo__ eles próprios. _

_Os olhos jades do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos dentro da cela emanaram uma faísca que ditava seu desejo iminente. Sua mente fervia de ira e preocupação com a lembrança de Geisty__, então ele agarrou com toda força a grade velha e enferrujada e com a ajuda de seu __poderoso Cosmo __num único tranco violento a abriu, fazendo o ruído do metal enferrujado ecoar estridente pela galeria de pedras._

_Ele estava livre!_

_Entre ele e o outro agora não havia mais nada. Nenhum véu amaldiçoado os separava mais. A escuridão fora embora e agora ele podia olhar diretamente para o rosto do outro tomado em ira, com seus olhos despertos, com sua mente em seu total domínio. _

_Com os pés descalços ele iniciou um caminhar lento na areia em direção ao outro, que não se movia; Apenas o peito subia e descia numa cadência alucinada, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos o fitavam em terror._

_De pé diante dele, arfando de ódio Saga o agarrou pelos ombros. Ele não era mais que uma figura débil e decadente. Nem seu peso era tanto. Por isso com facilidade o carregou até perto da cela e o jogou lá dentro, fechando as grades de ferro com uma pancada e usando seu Cosmo para sela-las. _

_NÃO! NÃOOOOOO!_

_O mal personificado gritou alucinado dentro da prisão._

_Saga ainda olhou uma última vez nos olhos dele antes de uma dor lancinante lhe obrigar a levar as mãos à cabeça e cerrar forte os olhos._

_Caiu de joelhos na areia, mas de repente esta lhe pareceu mais dura e áspera do que deveria, então o cheiro da maresia desapareceu e no lugar dele o do sangue o despertou._

De repente ele se viu no Santuário de Atena, e este lhe pareceu tomado pela escuridão. A dor em sua cabeça tornou-se generalizada, e sem entender ainda o que acontecia sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra uma coluna de pedra e uma pancada forte na boca o fez cuspir um dos dentes molares para fora junto de uma bolota de sangue.

Atordoado, desorientado, sentindo os pés e mãos formigarem e os sapatos apertarem seus dedos, já que há poucos segundos andava descaço na areia da praia, Saga apertou as pálpebras com força. Quando abriu os olhos sua visão estava desfocada, mas ele conseguiu ver o punho de Mu vindo na direção de seu rosto na velocidade de um cometa.

Teve tempo apenas de tombar rapidamente a cabeça para o lado e encarar os olhos alagadiços e ardentes de ira do lemuriano. Ouviu o baque alto do choque do punho dele contra a coluna e os ossos trincando, então foi surpreendido por uma joelhada em seu rim. Ofegou e tossiu, ainda desorientado, mas seu instinto de guerreiro exímio e treinado agiu na hora certa, e mesmo sob torpor desmedido defendeu-se como pôde de uma segunda joelhada nas costelas junto de outro soco na mandíbula.

Saga não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que, afinal, Mu, seu amigo e sempre tão calmo cavaleiro, o estava agredindo daquela forma tão violenta? Ele lhe parecia fora de si, por isso só sabia que era preciso se defender e tentar pará-lo de alguma maneira.

Foi assim que, reunindo forças sem saber de onde, e procurando organizar a confusão que assolava sua mente, mesmo cambaleante Saga empurrou Mu para longe usando o próprio corpo.

Novamente ambos foram ao chão, e nessa hora o Santo de Áries encarou os olhos jades de Saga e percebeu que não apenas eles mudaram de cor e aspecto, perderam a chama da ira que os devorava, mas a aura do cavaleiro também tinha ganhado novas nuances de cor; Um azul claro brilhante, o rosa terno e quente que existe somente naquelas pessoas cuja bondade toca o coração.

Mu estreitou os olhos e arfou ruidoso.

Uma súbita, fria e gigantesca ira então tomou seu coração e ele rosnou feito um bicho enlouquecido.

— Olha só quem está dando o ar da graça! — Áries grunhiu o agarrando pela gola da camisa — O covarde fugiu, não é? Então agora a minha conversa vai ser com você, seu filho da puta!

— Mu... Mu!

Finalmente Saga conseguiu falar.

Sentia a garganta dolosamente apertada, os lábios trêmulos e inchados, mas sua maior dificuldade era organizar os pensamentos e percepções presentes, entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que estava no chão trocando socos com Mu? Por que este estava de cabelos curtos? Por que aquela máscara de ódio e loucura, que nada tinha a ver com sua sempre doce e gentil figura, cobria seu rosto transtornado.

— Seis anos, seu desgraçado... Seis malditos anos! — gritou cuspindo saliva e sangue — Como pôde fazer isso... com ela?

O pânico tomou os olhos e o coração de Saga ao ouvir aquilo.

Seis anos? Ele pensou sentindo o peito gelar num pavor genuíno, mas ainda sem ter noção exata do que Mu dizia, então, quando menos esperava, Saga sentiu o lemuriano sem dó nem piedade lhe soltar a camisa e acertar seu rosto com um jabe de direta que abriu um corte em seu supercilio. Reagiu o chutando na cintura e o empurrando para que saísse de cima de si, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair junto com ele alguns degraus abaixo, pois que seu corpo parecia não lhe obedecer exatamente aos comandos que lhe dava. Sentia-se fraco, como costumeiramente acontecia quando recobrava a consciência após tê-la perdido para o Outro. Além disso, estava debilitado pela dor excruciante que ferroava todo seu corpo.

Durante a queda Mu lhe golpeou outras vezes mais o rosto e também as costelas, enquanto ele só cruzava os braços na frente da cabeça para tentar se defender.

Seis anos?

As palavras do ariano reverberavam em sua mente o pondo em terror.

— Ela perdeu os filhos, perdeu o marido, perdeu a vida que ela tanto sonhou... E que você prometeu...

Mu gritava em meio a um choro convulso cheio de ódio, revolta e mágoa, enquanto seus punhos massacravam a carne do geminiano, abrindo cortes, trincando ossos, partindo cartilagens...

— Você a abandonou... Nenhuma dor justifica sua fuga. NENHUMA! Você matou meu mestre, agrediu minha irmã de todas as formas, e depois veio ameaçar meu filho de seis anos, o meu marido, e toda a minha raça... FODA-SE QUEM ESTÁ NO CONTROLE, EU NUNCA VOU PERDOAR VOCÊS PELO QUE FIZERAM À MINHA FAMÍLIA! EU VOU ACABAR COM OS DOIS. EU VOU ARRANCA-LOS PARA SEMPRE DE NOSSAS VIDAS, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! NEM QUE PARA ISSO EU PRECISE DESCER ATÉ O SUBMUNDO JUNTO DE VOCÊS. VOCÊS JAMAIS IRÃO ENCOSTAR DE NOVO NA MINHA FAMÍLIA. NÃO MERECEM VIVER, MALDITOS! MALDITOS!

Todos os presentes ali assistiam àquele horror escandalizados e em choque.

O barulho seco do punho de Mu se chocando contra a face do Patriarca, juntamente com suas palavras carregadas de indignação e emoção, faziam seus corpos tremerem e os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem. Porém, nenhum deles interveio. Nem mesmo quando notaram que os fios negros que se misturavam com a escuridão daquela noite ganharam os conhecidos tons de azul dos cabelos de Saga.

Atônito, Aiolia acompanhava o desenrolar final daquela batalha amparando Marin, que escondia o rosto em seu abraço.

Ao lado deles Shura desviava o olhar perplexo para Shina, que de tão alarmada tapava a boca com ambas as mãos.

Máscara da Morte por sua vez, tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto de fisionomia visivelmente satisfeita e exultante. Toda aquela violência lhe era um deleite aos olhos. Torcia para que no final do embate, não importasse quem fosse o vencedor, se houvesse uma baixa lhe deixassem ficar com a cabeça do derrotado.

Camus segurava Afrodite pelo punho. Não fosse pelo calor e tensão do cenário e do momento teria logo se dado conta do ato falho, mas como todos ali ele também só tinha olhos para os dois cavaleiros a se digladiarem no chão, até que de repente...

— _Sacre Bleu_! — o francês exclamou lívido enquanto, por um segundo, desviou os olhos para Afrodite.

Subitamente, e exasperado, com um puxão forte Camus trouxe o pisciano para mais perto de si e lhe deu um chacoalhão para chamar sua atenção.

— Aii, o que foi? — Peixes murmurou olhando para ele.

— Afrodite, seu idiota, tira a camisa. — Camus sussurrou. Era notável sua urgência e desespero. — Anda! Rápido! Tira a _merde_ da camisa!

— O quê? — o sueco perguntou confuso.

— A camisa do meu pijama. Você está com o meu pijama! Tira! Vira do avesso. Tem o caralho do meu nome bordado nela, _mon Dieu_! _Non_ posso acreditar que fez isso! — sussurrou apontando para nome "CAMUS" bordado em linha de seda dourada num pequeno bolso do lado esquerdo da peça.

Uma veia saltou no pescoço de Afrodite e ele engoliu em seco nervoso.

Rapidamente arrancou a camisa e já a virava do avesso às pressas quando Shaka correu até ele e lhe entregou Kiki no colo junto com o lenço que Camus havia lhe dado para estancar o sangramento no nariz.

— Peixes fique com ele, rápido! Preciso parar essa loucura. — pediu o virginiano, que mal deixou o filho com o sueco já correu escadaria abaixo, aflito por colocar um fim àquela violência insana. O marido claramente havia perdido todos os limites.

Mas Aldebaran chegou antes dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes o brasileiro, tal qual um touro desgarrado, avançou na direção dos dois cavaleiros e mergulhou entre eles agarrando Mu por trás, pelos braços, e com um puxão o tirou de cima de Saga.

— CHEGA! — Touro deu um grito gutural e chacoalhou violentamente o ariano, o levantando do chão e o arrastando para longe do grego — JÁ CHEGA, MU!

— Me solta Aldebaran! Eu vou acabar com ele, eu quero matar esse miserável! — Áries esperneou alucinado tentando se livrar dos braços imensos e poderosos do taurino.

— Para com isso, Mu. Você não é assim, cara. — Aldebaran pedia com pesar, enquanto olhava para o corpo estirado e imóvel do grego nas escadarias. Uma poça de sangue vivo crescia debaixo de sua cabeça lhe tingindo de vermelho os cabelos azuis — Isso não é você, mermão. Essa violência e esse ódio não são teus não. Eram do outro, e ele foi embora... E aquele ali... aquele que você tá tentando matar... aquele é o Saga!... O nosso Saga! — Touro parecia em choque.

Bufando e respirando com dificuldade, Mu olhou para Saga inerte no chão, mas a ira que envenenava sua alma não se amenizou nem diante da constatação de que seu amigo havia voltado e estava indefeso. O ódio e o calor da batalha ainda queimavam dentro de si e lhe consumiam a razão e qualquer ponderação.

Cego de ira Mu se teleportou, livrando-se dos braços de Touro, e surgiu aos pés do geminiano estirado no chão, mas antes que conseguisse executar qualquer outra manobra Shaka chegou ali e colocou-se entre ele e Saga.

A princípio Virgem olhou para Áries e seu coração doeu. Ele estava tão machucado que seu rosto estava desfigurado, as roupas rasgadas e encharcadas de sangue, mas tinha certeza de que as máculas em sua alma e coração lhe eram muito mais danosas.

Lutando contra uma vontade excruciante de gritar e chorar, Shaka com pressa, mas todo o cuidado, aproximou-se de Mu e o abraçou. Lentamente encostou seu rosto ao dele e disse baixinho rente ao seu ouvido:

— Já chega... acabou, Mu, acabou. — sentia o corpo do ariano tremer alucinado, mas mesmo assim o apertava contra o seu com vigor e firmeza.

— Eu... Eu vou mata-lo... Eu preciso... proteger a minha família... Eu vou proteger a minha família! Eu vou mata-lo, Shaka! — o lemuriano disse ofegante, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, suor e sangue.

— Não, você não vai. — Shaka respondeu com calma, contendo em seus braços os tremores convulsos que o corpo de Mu sofria. Ele mesmo tremendo devido à emoção do momento. Mal podia crer que Saga havia enfim vencido sua faceta maligna e retornado, e embora o momento e as circunstâncias fossem os piores possíveis, ainda assim era motivo para alegrarem-se.

— Ele nunca mais vai nos ferir...

— Sim, mas você não vai precisar mata-lo para isso, Mu... Veja! Quem está ali é o Saga! — dito isso Shaka se afastou e segurou no rosto ferido do ariano com ambas as mãos o fazendo olhar em seus olhos — Olhe para mim, ouça apenas a minha voz. Faça calar a ira que grita dentro de você. Controle sua raiva, meu amor... ela o está cegando. Esse não é você.

Foi então que a mão grande e pesada do taurino tocou o ombro do ariano.

— Mu, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você já resolveu na tijolada meu amigo. E daqui em diante é chutar cachorro morto. — Aldebaran desviou os olhos para Saga.

*** Jabe** \- cada um dos golpes diretos, rápidos, que o pugilista desfere contra a cabeça do adversário a fim de minar-lhe as forças.


	19. O Fada do Dente

************************* Cap 19** **O Fada do Dente *************************

Casa de Touro

Esticado no sofá de três lugares, que mesmo sendo bem grande e espaçoso ainda assim não era o suficiente para comportar todos os seus 1,90m de altura, deixando de fora os pés — um calçado e o outro somente com a meia — Saga permanecia inconsciente.

Apertando-se entre o estofado de couro preto e a enorme televisão de tubo 29 polegadas, sentado em um banquinho infantil de madeira tão minúsculo quanto resistente, quiçá até mais poderoso que a própria armadura de ouro de Touro por suportar bravamente todo seu tamanho e peso, Aldebaran prestava a ele os primeiros socorros. No chão, a seus pés, sobre o carpete vermelho e preto estava uma enorme bacia de alumínio, que pelo tanto de amassos e riscos, somado ao péssimo estado de conservação, era nítido que se tratava de uma peça que integrava os utensílios da lavanderia daquele Templo já fazia longa data. Contudo, era nessa peça meio cambeta mesmo que o taurino mergulhava um pano sujo na água fria para retirar o excesso de sangue e depois, com ele um pouco mais limpo e encharcado, voltar a limpar os ferimentos no rosto de Saga.

Touro já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que repetira tal operação, sempre com cuidado para não pressionar demais os hematomas, sobretudo os acima das sobrancelhas, na testa, onde havia colocado uma bolsa térmica com gelo para tentar diminuir o edema. E foi justamente o toque gélido na fronte que gradativamente fez Saga despertar e aos poucos recuperar os sentidos.

Ainda no limiar entre consciência e torpor, um sussurro fantasmagórico reverberou na mente do geminiano lhe dando funestas boas-vindas à sua terrível nova realidade.

"Seis anos!"

Ele mexeu os dedos das mãos lentamente.

"Você a abandonou... Nenhuma dor justifica sua fuga."

Tentou inspirar o ar profundamente, então um choque elétrico sacudiu seu corpo violentamente.

"Seis anos!"

"Seis anos!"

Com um suspiro profundo e angustiado, ainda sentindo-se atordoado Saga vagarosamente tentou abrir os olhos, mas somente um se abriu, inchado e com manchas de sangue na esclera, e mesmo assim Aldebaran foi capaz de perceber o terror que assombrava a alma do geminiano.

— Calma, Patrão. — a voz grossa e acolhedora de Aldebaran vinha acompanhada de um toque gentil da mão imensa espalmada no peito de Saga — Fica quieto aí.

O brasileiro podia sentir o coração dele batendo frenético dentro do peito em sincronia perfeita com a respiração acelerada, o que pelo menos achou um bom sinal. Apesar dos pesares ele ainda estava vivo.

— O-onde... estou? — Saga perguntou num fio de voz, afinal até falar lhe causava uma dor excruciante.

Diferente das outras dores, igualmente incapacitantes, que lhe acometia a cabeça momentos antes de perder a consciência, as que sentia agora apenas castigavam-lhe o corpo. Sentia sua mente enfim livre.

Tal liberdade, no entanto, vinha acompanhada de um sentimento profundo de angústia, medo, terror... Ele não tinha consciência do que havia acontecido, nem até ali e nem antes, era como se de repente tivesse passado por um portal amaldiçoado que lhe consumira o raciocínio lógico e nada mais passasse a fazer lhe sentido, mas ainda assim, era a uma remota ideia que ele se apegava, e esta lhe era simplesmente aterrorizante. Mais terrível que essa suposição era apenas a última lembrança que guardava em sua mente; esta amarga, e infelizmente ele tinha certeza de ser real.

A sala branca.

As luzes fortes que lhe fazia doer os olhos.

O cheiro sufocante de iodo e álcool.

A voz de doutor Hector, lastimosa como uma marcha fúnebre.

A sentença dada a si, e que fez cada célula de seu corpo fremir em terror.

A realidade que jamais sequer ousou cogitar.

Havia perdido seus filhos. Talvez perdesse também sua amada amazona.

Mas o certo era que diante do terror fora ele quem se perdera...

Por quanto tempo?

Não.

Não poderia ter sido por seis anos.

Negava-se a acreditar em semelhante atrocidade.

— A gente tá na minha casa, Patrão. — a voz de Aldebaran o trouxe de volta — Aqui é a sala do Templo de Touro, lembra?

Saga correu o olhar confuso e limitado pelo ambiente, o qual num primeiro momento lhe pareceu bem singular, com cores vivas onde predominava o vermelho. Parecia-lhe familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo muitas coisas ali não se encaixavam da maneira como se lembrava delas.

— Você lembra de mim, né? — perguntou Touro meio assustado, fitando o olhar vago e perdido do grego — Sou o Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro, seu amigo...

Nessa altura o brasileiro já começava a se perguntar se teria ele recebido tanta pancada na cabeça que tinha perdido a memória.

— Sim — Saga disse com dificuldade devido à dor e aos ferimentos na boca, enquanto balançava a cabeça de leve em afirmação — Eu sei quem você é... Aldebaran...

— Ah! Minha Nossa Senhora da Cabeça, graças a Deus! — o taurino suspirou aliviado, depois sem cerimônia esfregou a bolsa de gelo na cabeça dele tentando achar a melhor posição, deixando os cabelos azuis ainda manchados de sangue ensopados de água gelada.

— Aldebaran...

— Oi patrão?

— Os meus filhos...

Touro engoliu em seco.

— Calma, fica quietin aí. Evita falar, porque senão vai doer mais ainda.

— Os meus filhos, a minha mulher... — Saga olhava para ele com o único olho aberto estatelado, como se olhasse para uma assombração — A última coisa de que me lembro é... é de estar no Hospital de Atenas... na Ala 5. Geisty... Geisty estava... na sala de cirurgia...

Touro tinha o rosto lívido e coberto por gotículas de suor.

— Aldebaran... os meus filhos, minha mulher...

Um silêncio terrível caiu sobre eles.

Saga ainda ficou por um momento sem reação, olhando para Touro, até que num rompante de dor levou as duas mãos feridas ao peito, como se comprimindo ali pudesse de alguma forma aliviar a dor em seu coração, que era tão grande como da primeira vez, quando ouviu a sentença nefasta do médico.

As lágrimas ardidas irromperam com a força de um dique rompido, e junto de um suspiro doloroso que escapuliu da boca ferida, elas tentavam achar um caminho por entre seus olhos inchados e as várias escoriações no rosto contorcido pela dor de tão desesperadora lembrança. Aos soluços ele tentou levar as mãos sujas aos olhos, mas foi impedido pelo amigo, que prontamente as segurou e as colocou sobre o seu peito.

— Calma, Patrão. Não faz assim não, senão vai machucar mais ainda. — disse calmamente Aldebaran usando o pano molhado para enxugar as lágrimas dele com todo cuidado.

— A Geisty... a minha Geisty... Ah! Pela poderosa Atena... — Saga murmurava entre o choro convulso, mergulhado em desespero — Ela saiu daquele hospital?... Ela... está viva?... Por todo o Olimpo, me diga, me diga que Geisty está viva! Por favor... ela... ela está viva...

— Calma. A patroa, ela saiu do hospital sim. Ela tá bem, na medida do possível.

Saga olhou para ele assustado.

— Na medida do possível? — perguntou aflitíssimo — Como assim? O que... quer dizer com na medida do possível?

— É... — disse o taurino reticente, pois decididamente aquele não era o melhor momento para entrar em detalhes sobre a vida conjugal que Geisty levara nos últimos seis anos ao lado de seu lado maligno — Temos muito tempo para falar disso depois, Patrão.

— Não! Por favor... por tudo que tem por mais sagrado nessa vida... Aldebaran — Saga implorava, segurando o mais firme que conseguia nas mãos enormes do taurino — A Geisty... ela... a última vez que a vi ela estava morrendo em uma maca de hospital.

Aldebaran levantou atônito as grossas sobrancelhas unidas.

— Você não se lembra de nada mesmo?

Saga tremia e tentava controlar a respiração para amenizar o choro.

— Eu disse... A última lembrança que tenho é... dela... entre a vida e a morte na Ala 5. — soluçou e apertou os olhos como se fazendo isso pudesse apagar aquela imagem de sua mente, depois, trêmulo e ofegante, olhou firme para o taurino — Aldebaran... eu... eu não me lembro de nada... — fez uma pausa. Tinha completo pavor do que iria dizer — Eu sei que... sei que em algum momento eu perdi o controle, perdi o controle para Ele... Só que eu... eu não sei por quanto tempo.

Aldebaran passou a mão na própria cabeça, nervoso.

— É, Patrão, tu perdeu o controle mermo. — inspirou contraindo os lábios e soltando o ar fazendo um bico — Tu perdeu e perdeu com força! Tipo um caminhão de oito eixos sem freio descendo a ladeira.

Um aperto forte na garganta fazia Saga ter dificuldade para respirar.

"Seis anos."

Não.

Ele não podia acreditar que as palavras de Mu, que até agora não lhe faziam nenhum sentido, começavam a ter alguma lógica, ainda que totalmente terrível.

Touro por sua vez, suava frio. Podia sentir as gotículas salgadas brotarem na testa rente à raiz do cabelo.

— Patrão, quer um copo d'água fresquinha?

Aquela foi a única manobra que o taurino conseguiu pensar para tentar sair pela tangente. Já se movimentava para se levantar do minúsculo banquinho de madeira quando Saga o segurou pelo pulso.

— Por isso está tudo tão... diferente. — murmurou o grego olhando para os lados, visivelmente aterrorizado — Por isso não reconheci sua casa...

— Eu vou por açúcar e gelo na água, para acalmar os nervos. — insistiu Touro novamente tentando se levantar, mas mais uma vez Saga o impediu.

— Por isso você está diferente... — agora olhava para Aldebaran com mais atenção, para seus cabelos longos e negros que mesmo presos em um rabo de cavalo era possível notar conforme ele se movia.

— Eu? — Touro nem sabia o que dizer.

— O seu cabelo... está comprido.

— Ah, pois é, eu deixei crescer, Patrão. Fiz promessa... pra você voltar, sabe.

Touro sorriu meio sem graça, já se arrependendo do que dissera.

— Zeus! — Saga soltou o pulso do taurino e ainda olhando para ele, num misto de terror e desespero sufocante, assumiu uma voz autoritária e sem dar brechas para o outro fugir fez a pergunta fatídica, mesmo já imaginado qual seria a resposta: — Aldebaran... me responda sem rodeios. Quanto tempo realmente eu fiquei fora de mim?

Casa de Virgem

Não tinha sido fácil para ninguém que havia presenciado aquele lamentável espetáculo de violência nas escadarias da Casa de Virgem, ouvir o relato de Mu inflamado em ira; mais difícil ainda fora para ele domar a tormenta dentro de si para conseguir explicar aos irmãos de armas o motivo pelo qual ele e Gêmeos tinham chegado às vias de fato.

Amparado por Shaka, a quem todos também encaravam com olhares curiosos, dando a falta dos longos cabelos, Mu em poucas palavras deu o paradeiro de Geisty e um breve parecer sobre seu estado. Não poupou ofensas e palavras chulas ao apontar o culpado absoluto por mais aquele incidente envolvendo a amazona que amava como uma irmã legítima, e quando o choro do ariano já começava inflama-lo para um novo rompante de ira insana, Shaka prontamente se encarregou de arrasta-lo para dentro de casa.

Diante de rostos chocados, corações acelerados e mentes confusas no limiar entre mágoa e alegria pela volta de Saga, Aldebaran fora o único que demostrou alguma compaixão pelo geminiano, indo recolhe-lo do chão. Já Shina, assim que deixou as Doze Casas, vestiu-se adequadamente e seguiu para o Hospital de Atenas.

Dispersas as testemunhas, ficaram apenas Aiolia e Marin ali, que seguiram Shaka e Mu para dentro da Casa de Virgem a fim de lhes oferecer alguma ajuda com Kiki, a qual fora muito bem vinda quando Camus, aflito por Afrodite estar vestido com suas roupas, o fez entregar o garotinho para a amazona de Águia para obriga-lo a voltar às pressas para Peixes.

Agora sozinhos ali, no banheiro, com as mãos ainda trêmulas e a boca tão seca que se tornava difícil articular as palavras, Shaka ajudava Mu a tirar a camisa toda suja de sangue aos farrapos. A manobra, ainda que executada com extremo cuidado e atenção, não isentou Áries das terríveis dores, pois que seu corpo estava demasiadamente castigado, e ele gemia alto enquanto resmungava meia dúzia de impropérios e palavras de baixo calão, todos direcionados ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

— Shiii... fique quieto, Mu. — pediu Virgem, e logo em seguida fez uma careta de espanto quando olhou para o torso nu do marido — _Are baap re_!* Parece até que uma legião de espíritos famintos dançou _Bharatanatyam_** em cima de você.

Piscando os olhos azuis, que arregalados corriam pelo tórax, ombros, braços e cintura do lemuriano marcados por toda a sorte escoriações, Shaka balançou a cabeça e o tomou pela mão machucada.

— Venha, sente-se aqui — indicou a borda da banheira.

Ainda com o sangue quente, Mu se sentou enquanto passava língua no vão deixado pelo dente perdido, sem sentir muito bem o rosto devido as pancadas.

— O meu dente... Puta merda! Aquele filho de uma cadela sabia que eu tinha um implante — chiou indignado.

Áries reclamava enquanto se esticava todo para tentar ver seu reflexo no grande espelho à frente deles, mas estava distante demais, e seus olhos inchados demais para ver qualquer coisa que não estivesse a poucos palmos de seu rosto.

Shaka fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça enquanto ia pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros no armário.

— Justamente por saber é que o pilantra te golpeou tanto na boca. Teve sorte de ter perdido só o implante.

— Desgraçado... Até agora não consigo acreditar no que o filho da puta fez com ela.

— Olha a boca, Mu.

— Estou tentando olhar... Pega o espelho de mão para mim, Shaka — disse furioso, sem acreditar que havia perdido a prótese caríssima e personalizada de porcelana que substituía um de seus incisivos, perdido em um acidente infantil envolvendo Aldebaran, Shaka, Afrodite, uma caixa d'água, uma ladeira e nenhum juízo — Se ele danificou o pino no meu osso eu juro que vou lá em Touro agora mesmo e arranco todos os dentes da boca dele.

Shaka suspirou virando-se para ele.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Mu de Áries! — o repreendeu enquanto rapidamente embebia um chumaço de gaze em água para limpar os ferimentos em seu rosto. Então foi até ele e lhe entregou na mão o espelho que tinha pedido — Pelos seis infernos, marido, trate de se acalmar! Eu nunca o vi descontrolado desse jeito... Esse... esse duelo entre vocês dois foi completamente insano e irresponsável. Onde diabos estava com a cabeça?

Com cuidado, Shaka limpava o rosto de Mu analisando quais ferimentos ele poderia tratar com suas ervas e infusões caseiras e quais precisariam de mais atenção, como sutura ou outro procedimento que só poderia ser feito no ambulatório.

Num primeiro momento Mu se manteve calado, principalmente porque mostrava os dentes para o espelho de mão, vendo refletido nele um sorriso torto e medonho, porém totalmente condizente com todo o resto de seu rosto deformado.

— Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, se tivesse ouvido os gritos de desespero nos pensamentos aterrorizados dela, te conhecendo como eu te conheço, sei que você teria feito ainda pior — falou com voz grave e intimidadora, depois fechou os olhos e abaixou o espelho.

Virgem olhou para ele mortificado.

— Ele é um monstro, Shaka. — disse Mu rangendo os dentes — Deveria ter me deixado extermina-lo de uma vez por todas das nossas vidas.

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras em um arco e balançou a cabeça de modo expressivo, como os indianos fazem quando querem dizer algo óbvio sem que tenham que usar palavra alguma, depois jogou o chumaço sujo de gaze no cesto de lixo e prontamente preparou outro.

— Eu já quis extermina-lo de nossas vidas muito antes de você. E naquela época foi você quem me impediu... Levante um pouco a cabeça — pediu apoiando o queixo de Mu em seus dedos enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Sua voz era serena e passava certa calma ao ariano — Talvez estejamos aqui justamente para impedir um ao outro de qualquer interferência no cumprimento do karma do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

— Hmf — Mu resmungou irritado.

— Nem posso imaginar o quão terrível e doloroso foi para você o que viu na mente de Geisty, mas precisa resgatar sua razão, Mu. Se com o simples desejo de matar Saga você já a perdeu momentaneamente, imagine se de fato tirasse a vida dele? Depois, Geisty tem o direito de ajustar as contas com o marido dela, o verdadeiro, não aquele ébrio possuído. Não pode tirar isso dela, marido... Você mesmo me disse isso uma vez.

— Posso sim! — a voz do ariano voltou a se exaltar e ele encarou com fúria os olhos azuis do marido — Não me deixaram matar o cretino, mas perto dela ele não chega nunca mais. Eu não vou deixar.

— Mu de Áries! — Shaka tentou chama-lo para a razão o encarando firme.

— Geisty me provou que não posso confiar no julgamento dela. O amor que ela sente pelo Saga a deixa cega quanto ao real perigo daquele outro ser monstruoso que habita dentro dele. Ele a estuprou Shaka! Está entendendo? E ia fazer de novo se eu não tivesse chegado lá a tempo. Foi isso que eu vi na mente dela, e é por isso que eu nunca vou perdoa-lo. Nunca!

Com cuidado, pois que mal havia área no corpo de Mu que não estivesse ferida ou extremamente suja de poeira e de sangue, Shaka lhe acariciou a cabeça delicadamente colocando algumas mechas do cabelo desgrenhado e imundo atrás de sua orelha.

— Não estou pedindo para que o perdoe, porque certamente nem Saga será capaz de perdoar a si mesmo por ter permitido semelhante atrocidade... Estou pedindo para que não cometa os mesmos pecados dele. Não deixe sua ira e seu rancor ganharem forma e consciência próprias a ponto de transformarem você em outro homem. — agora passava com cuidado a gaze molhada nos lábios do ariano tingidos de vermelho vivo — Faça o que você tem que fazer, mas nunca deixe de ser você. Nunca deixe de ser o meu Mu, um homem justo, honrado e que sabe como ninguém a diferença entre bem e mal. Você está me entendendo?

— Hmf!

Novamente a resposta do lemuriano foi um resmungo.

Nas escadarias das Doze Casas...

O coração de Afrodite ainda batia acelerado e inquieto quando ao lado de Camus atravessavam o imenso pátio da casa de Escorpião.

Aquário caminhava apressado alguns passos à frente, e desde que deixara a Casa de Virgem, praticamente arrastando o pisciano junto consigo, não cessou de resmungar um só minuto, nem para recuperar o fôlego perdido devido à subida apressada e a adrenalina que fazia ferver suas veias.

— _C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible ça merde!_

Com dois passos mais largos e velozes, Afrodite aproximou-se de Camus e lhe deu um tapa forte nas costas, próximo a um dos ombros, pois assim sabia que o faria parar de andar e olhar em seu rosto, coisa que ele não fizera desde que saíram do cenário da briga às pressas.

— A senhora vai me dizer o por que desse ataque de pelanca, ou eu vou ter que adivinhar como sempre? — Afrodite perguntou quando o francês enfim parou e virou-se para ele o encarando com desconfiança.

— Ainda tenho que dizer?

— Eu não tô boa, heim Camus! Ok! Você tem toda a razão de estar atacada. Eu admito que caguei no maiô, mas naquela abilolação* toda de Cosmo da Mosca explodindo, depois o do Mu... Como é que eu ia lembrar que estava usando o seu pijama? Ah, tá boa! Você praticamente arrancou o meu afilhando do meu colo! O menino estava só que chorava assustado. Custava ter me deixado ficar lá?

— Custava! — o ruivo respondeu, depois retomou a caminhada emburrado.

Porém não andou muito e logo outro tapa de Afrodite o fez parar e novamente virar para trás.

— Custava por quê? Posso saber? Você não viu que o Saga voltou? O Saga voltou! — sorriu esfuziante — Talvez precise de ajuda e...

— Exatamente por isso, Afrodite! — Camus o interrompeu lhe apontando o indicador na altura do rosto — _Non_ era hora para você ir lá correndo todo solícito para ele.

— Como é?

— Hyoga está nos esperando em casa, e você está todo maquiado, de salto e usando um pijama com a _merde_ do meu nome bordado nele... _Dieu_! Até de seios você está! — apontou para as próteses pequenas que ele estava usando por debaixo da roupa.

Afrodite espalmou ambas as mãos sobre elas e abriu a boca, pasmo consigo mesmo, mas muito mais com Camus.

— Sorte que ninguém estava prestando atenção em você. _Non_ viram meu nome e nem suas próteses quando virou a camisa do avesso, mas e se tivessem visto? _Non _pensou em nada disso, _non _é? Claro que _non_! A única coisa que você pensou foi em correr para ele, colocando nosso relacionamento e nossa família em risco. E por quê? Por causa de uma surra mais do que merecida!

— Uma surra? Mu ia matar ele!

— Pois deveriam tê-lo deixado matar!

— Mulher, você tá loca? Todos ali viram a transformação, e todos viram que Saga quando voltou estava desnorteado, confuso, incapaz de se defender, e mesmo assim Mu fez a bilôca e tentou matar o coitado na covardia. Não fosse o Touro chifrudo e o Buda loirudo eu nem sei o que... — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo sentindo o coração acelerado. Nessa hora pensou em Geisty e em tudo o que conversara com ela pela manhã; em tudo o que ela pensaria agora que Saga estava de volta — Isso foi extremamente errado!

— _Non_ posso acreditar que esteja dizendo isso!

— Ele merecia uma surra sim, o Coiso, o Saga também, talvez, embora a vergonha que ele vai carregar daqui para frente por ter se permitido ser dominado pelo cafuçu dos olhos vermelhos por tanto tempo eu já ache castigo o suficiente, mas... mas ninguém foi até ele tentar entender o que aconteceu, por que... por que afinal ele se ausentou por seis anos? E se todo esse tempo ele tentou lutar? Tentou voltar? E se ele sofreu também, igual nós, igual a Mosca sofreu?

Camus chacoalhou a cabeça incrédulo.

— O que foi feito, foi feito. — Camus respondeu sério — E nada disso tem a ver com o seu comportamento irresponsável.

— O quê? O meu comportamento irresponsável? — a indignação de Afrodite transfigurou seu semblante — Gata, e você se comportou como uma lady, arrancando Kiki do meu colo daquele jeito, né? Ah, faça-me o favor, Camus!

— A senhora que _non_ se faça de sonsa! — o aquariano deu dois cutucões na prótese de seios dele com a ponta do indicador.

— Ah! Eu sou sonsa?

— Você só _non_ correu para ele como uma noiva apaixonada, com o MEU nome na camisa, porque eu te segurei, Afrodite. A bonita pensou em todos os motivos do mundo para defender o cretino do Saga, e se esqueceu do mais importante para _non_ defende-lo.

— Qual?

Camus bateu duas palmas no ar e abriu os braços incrédulo.

— EU! — gritou ele.

— Como é que é?

Aquário olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Peixes e de supetão retomou a subida sem nada mais dizer.

— Pelo eunuco safado do Cronos! Você está com ciúmes! — disse Peixes caminhando apressado logo atrás dele.

— Óbvio que_ non_.

— Está sim! Esse chilique todo é porque está com ciúmes do Saga!

— Vá se foder, Afrodite. Você e o idiota do Saga, mas antes vá agora mesmo tirar essa _merde_ de pijama, e _non_ pegue mais as minhas coisas, _putain de merde!_

Afrodite respirou fundo e deixou que ele seguisse na frente.

Não discutir era o melhor a se fazer. Poderia até ficar envaidecido com o ciúmes do aquariano, mas na verdade estava era apreensivo.

Um Camus com ciúmes nunca era bom sinal.

Pouco tempo depois ambos já estavam nas escadarias para o Templo de Aquário, e lá no alto podiam ver um menininho muito sério de prontidão logo na entrada.

Hyoga havia ficado em guarda na frente da Casa e Aquário como o pai lhe ordenou, mesmo muito curioso com o que ocorria casas abaixo. De longe viu quando duas pessoas se aproximavam e logo se deu conta de que eram o pai e _Maman_ Di, e nem assim desfez a guarda. Deixaria que se aproximassem mais para ter certeza de que eram mesmo eles, já que alguns cavaleiros possuíam o poder de dominar a mente dos inimigos e criar ilusões e não podia se permitir cair em uma.

Logo que Camus galgou os primeiros degraus de Aquário, para surpresa total de Hyoga ele lhe sorriu e correu até ele de braços abertos, se abaixando e o abraçando bem forte junto ao corpo. Ver o filho ali, um garotinho de apenas dez anos, pronto para enfrentar qualquer inimigo poderoso que se aproximasse tocou o aquariano de uma maneira que nem ele esperava. Talvez tenha sido o encontro fortuito que tivera com Shaka e Kiki em Virgem e o choque de ver ambos tão debilitados, em especial o pequeno lemuriano, tão magro e doente como nunca imaginou que um dia veria.

— _Oh mon fils_. — sussurrou cheio de amor e carinho enquanto fazia um cafuné na cabeça de Hyoga e o pegava no colo — Eu te amo muito, viu? E tenho muito orgulho de você. Nunca se esqueça e nunca duvide disso. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Camus fechou os olhos ainda abraçado forte ao loirinho, sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso e esquecendo-se completamente da discussão com Afrodite.

No fundo Aquário estava assustado.

Não queria nem pensar o que seria de sua vida se fosse Hyoga no lugar de Kiki.

— Eu também te amo, papai. Muito! — disse Hyoga.

Afrodite respeitou aquele momento entre pai e filho e não interferiu. Ficou de pé, parado um pouco mais atrás até ver Camus pegar Hyoga no colo e seguir para dentro do Templo. Os seguiu por um tempo, calado. Sabia que era importante para o menino esse reconhecimento vindo do pai, ainda mais este sendo sempre tão rígido, então quando percebeu uma pequena brecha ele também quis dizer a Hyoga o quanto se orgulhava dele. Apertou o passo e pegando aos dois de surpresa abraçou Camus pelas costas e junto dele o garotinho, lhes dando um apertão aconchegante e um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um.

— _Maman_ também está transbordando de orgulho do meu loirudinho! — disse com um tom de voz ameno e bem mais agudo que a sua — Viu só, Camy! Podemos sair despreocupados que o Templo de Aquário está em ótimas mãos, nas do destemido cavaleiro Hyoga, da constelação de nariz de batatinha!

— _Oui_! — Camus concordou, mesmo que irritado ainda.

— E se Aquário está bem protegida, eu nem preciso me preocupar em proteger Peixes. — disse Afrodite sorrindo para o pequeno russo.

— Isso mesmo, _Maman_ Di. Se depender de mim, mesmo a senhora sendo uma amazona poderosa de Ouro, nunca vai precisar lutar, porque eu vou protege-la! Vou protege-la com a minha vida! — disse Hyoga com o peito cheio de orgulho e determinação.

Afrodite suspirou e seus olhos brilharam.

Ver o amor que aquele garotinho tinha por si lhe deixava ao mesmo tempo elevado e em pânico. Que Atena tivesse misericórdia deles, e se a verdade um dia surgisse para os fazer sofrer, então que lhe permitisse viver aquela mentira até o fim de seus dias.

— Eu não tenho dúvida disso, meu amor. — disse Peixes lhe fazendo um cafune nos cabelinhos loiros.

— Bom, acho que teremos que esquentar a pizza. — disse Camus quando chegou à entrada da parte residencial de seu templo, procurando descontrair e retomar a rotina para não pensar nos desaforos que ouviu de Peixes e também falou a ele.

Já era tarde, mas nem se quisesse Camus conseguiria dormir, não depois de tudo que presenciara nas escadarias da Casa de Virgem.

Tampouco Afrodite conseguiria. Estava preocupado demais com Geisty, mesmo Mu dando garantias de que ela estava bem, na Ala 5, embora bastante ferida.

Mesmo assim, iria apenas esperar Hyoga dormir para poder passar em Peixes para mudar de roupas e ir para o hospital.

Casa de Touro

Os olhos jabuticabas arregalados definitivamente não expressavam contentamento, ainda mais quando eram acompanhados de um estalar de língua constrangido:

— Então, né patrão... Você ficou muito tempo.

Saga engoliu em seco.

— Muito tempo quanto homem? — ergueu a voz aflito, reunindo a pouca força que lhe restava para movimentar a carcaça miseravelmente dolorida do sofá, enquanto contorcia o rosto moldado a pancadas em uma expressão de dor — Diga! Pelos deuses! Eu preciso ouvir. Preciso ouvir!

— Seis anos!

Aldebaran falou tão rápido e direto quanto um tiro a queima roupa.

Saga imediatamente congelou no movimento que fazia. Tentava se sentar, mas ficou com as pernas avulsas esquecidas no ar enquanto apoiava um dos braços no acento do sofá. O único olho que ainda se abria fitava hirto e fixo o rosto moreno do taurino com a surpresa e expectativa de quem espera ansioso o próximo ato de uma historia de suspense. A boca de lábios inchados e rasgados apenas se abriu, torta, em uma exclamação muda de perplexidade.

Ele sabia. Só se negava a acreditar.

— Então... o que Mu falou era verdade... — disse desalentado — Atena, como pude fazer isso?

Uma lágrima escorreu ligeira de seu olho aberto estatelado.

Aldebaran contraiu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer.

— Como pude... deixa-la sozinha por esse... por esse tempo todo?

O apoiando pelos braços, Touro o ajudou a concluir o movimento e enfim o colocou sentado.

— Ah, Patrão, fica tranquilo... Ela não ficou sozinha não... — disse o brasileiro se aproximando para ajudar o irmão de armas a se aconchegar no sofá sem que lhe doesse demais o corpo.

Mas longe das preocupações que afligiam o geminiano, a dor no corpo sequer lhe era perceptível nesse momento.

— Não? — Saga perguntou com um rompante de espanto. Seu coração bateu forte como se recebesse um soco direto no peito.

— Não.

Em choque, Saga sentiu seu peito gelar. Não podia evitar sentir o temor de ser abandonado por Geisty, mas dadas as circunstâncias, sequer tinha o direito de questionar qualquer conduta da esposa, ou ex-esposa, que porventura implicasse nisso. Trêmulo de medo, apenas rogou, em seu íntimo, que não tivesse sido trocado por Milo, a quem considerava um parasita oportunista que sempre sondou seu relacionamento com Geisty, e para quem seu sumiço de seis anos seria um prato cheio.

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade seu sangue fervia nas veias.

— E... com quem ela ficou? — perguntou, pronto para receber a estocada final em seu coração apaixonado e desesperado.

— Ué, como assim, com quem? Ela ficou com você! — Aldebaran abriu os enormes braços no ar.

— O QUÊ? — Saga deu um grito.

— Digo, com o outro você, né. O Unhudo, o Sete Pele, Belzebu, Cabrunco, Cão, ou sei lá como vocês se chamam ai... Aí dentro de você.

— Mas pelo caralho imundo do corno amaldiçoado do Hades, Aldebaran! Como vocês permitiram que Geisty ficasse com aquele maldito? — disse Saga tentando se por de pé, mas impedido pelo amigo que apoiou a mão em seu ombro e o fez sentar novamente, causando-lhe uma careta involuntária de dor — Onde estavam com a cabeça? Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

— Foi ela quem quis, patrão.

— Como assim foi ela quem quis? Pelo amor de Atena!

— Ninguém foi a favor, mas ela insistiu.

— Não! Não faz sentido! Geisty jamais ficaria ao lado dele. Ela sabe que ele... que ele é perigoso... eu a avisei várias vezes, tantas vezes... ela mesma... — fez uma pausa tentando recobrar o ar. Hiperventilava, tinha palpitações, tremores, e por fim deu um suspiro derrotado — Ela mesma sentiu na pele do que ele é capaz... ela já sofreu nas mãos dele antes... Por que ela cometeria essa insanidade de ficar ao lado dele?

— Porque ela tinha esperança de te trazer de volta, Patrão. — o brasileiro disse com pesar.

Saga olhou para ele em choque. Chorava, mas apenas as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto imóvel.

— Mas, calma, não foi assim, ficar de verdade, sabe? Era mais um esperar. Tu sabe a mulher teimosa que tem, não sabe? — Aldebaran tentava amenizar a tensão e tristeza que se abateu entre eles — Todo mundo tentou fazer a cabeça dela pra mudar de ideia. Mas ela tinha certeza de que ia conseguir, mesmo com geral aqui falando pra ela largar de mão... Não que a gente não quisesse que tu voltasse. Num é isso não, tá? — espalmou as mãos no peito tentado contornar a situação que por si só já era um desastre.

Ainda em choque Saga só esboçou uma reação quando sentiu sangue vivo e quente lhe escorrer por um dos cantos da boca. Piscando algumas vezes, perturbado levou a mão à boca e com os dedos tocou um ponto que de repente passou a doer consideravelmente. O sangue então lhe verteu por entre os dedos, enquanto apalpava um volume estranho em seu palato inchado.

— Ah... mas o que... — disse embolado, trazendo entre os dedos, para perto do olho que ainda não tinha se fechado por completo pelo inchaço, um de seus molares.

— Ah! Cacete! Caiu mais um. — Aldebaran disse eloquente, e na mesma hora esticou o braço e mostrou a palma da mão para ele — Dá aqui para mim. Eu tô juntando tudo. Vou colocar junto com o outro que eu catei lá nas escadarias, do teu lado, quando tu tava caído depois do Mu ter te rebocado.

Sem nem ter o que dizer, Saga lhe entregou o dente e depois limpou o sangue na boca com resto da camisa em farrapos.

— Falando nisso... O que aconteceu? — perguntou com voz fanha e abafada pela camisa — Por que eu estava lutando com o Mu?

Aldebaran olhou para ele enquanto ia guardar o dente junto do outro. Não soube de imediato o que responder.

— Por que ele... estava daquele jeito? Justo o Mu... sempre tão calmo e gentil? Por que ele... tentou me matar? — Saga tinha um semblante atordoado e incrédulo.

O silêncio momentâneo, somado a expressão de receio do amigo já diziam muita coisa ao geminiano. Coisas essas que o faziam sofrer muito mais que a perda de dentes ou ossos trincados.

— Pelos deuses... Eu a machuquei? Digo, Ele... Ele a machucou? Ele a feriu, Aldebaran? Ele...

O aceno tímido afirmativo de Touro deixou o grego em desespero.

— Eu acho que tu também a machucou, né Patrão. Não falo do corpo, falo do coração. Ela deve tá com o coração partido, na fossa.

Saga baixou a cabeça sentindo as mãos e os pés formigarem e adormecerem de pavor.

Não sentia o Cosmo de Geisty por perto, pelo menos não dentro dos limites do Santuário, e isso era um terrível sinal.

— O que ele fez a ela? — perguntou num sussurro, temendo pela resposta.

Com a voz calma o brasileiro tentou preparar o coração angustiado do amigo.

— Bom, pelo o que o Mu contou, assim, por cima, a patroa desistiu de você.

Nessa hora Saga levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Não disse nada.

— Depois e seis anos ela chutou o balde, sabe? Aí ela foi pra casa de vocês, lá em Gêmeos, pra juntar as trouxas e pôr o bloco na rua. Mas aí deu merda.

Touro olhava para ele mortificado.

— Tu apareceu lá com o bicho carpinteiro no corpo, digo, tu não, o outro lá, o Unhudo, que o diabo o guarde onde estiver... E aí, ele bateu nela.

A respiração de Saga de repente ficou agitada e ofegante.

— O Mu chegou lá pra socorrer... Eu não entendi direito, mas pelo que ele falou, ela tava toda machucada, parecia que tava cortada, mas eu não sei o que houve direito. Só sei que agora ela já tá no hospital e ...

— Para qual hospital ela foi? Para o Hospital de Atenas? Ela está na Ala 5? Pelos deuses, eu preciso ir vê-la...

Saga se levantou afoito do sofá, mas foi detido pelo irmão de armas que o segurou pelos braços.

— Guenta aê! Vai lá não. Tu não tá bem...

— Eu... Ah... Espera... Argh...

Outra vez o grego levou a mão à boca e depois de palpar com os dedos lá no fundo tirou mais um molar.

— Puta que pariu! — Aldebaran arregalou os olhos alarmado — Mas que marreta tem o Mu naqueles braço, homem rapaz!

Prontamente se levantou indo buscar o copo de vidro, tipo americano, onde estavam os outros dentes arrancados.

— Me dá mais esse aí que eu vou juntar com os outros dois — disse estendendo a mão a Saga — Tu fica aqui, Patrão. Se acalma, bebe antes uma água gelada com açúcar.

— Eu não quero água com açúcar, Aldebaran! Eu quero ver minha mulher! — disse tapando a boca com a camisa suja.

— Tá, mesmo assim. Tu não pode ir agora. Tem que dar um jeito nessa cara primeiro. E também não vai sair assim, quinem saci, com um pé só calçado, né? Eu vou te trazer um copo de água com açúcar, ai tu toma, se acalma, toma um banho, troca de roupa, vira gente e eu te acompanho até o hospital. Até porque vai precisar por esses dente tudo no lugar, né?

Enquanto falava, Aldebaran foi até a cozinha preparar o copo de água com açúcar para Saga, mas quando voltou à sala o grego já não estava mais lá.

— Ah! Caralho! Puta que me parola! Mas era só o que me faltava... O homi fugiu!

Touro ficou ali, parado no meio da sala segurando o copo de água em uma das mãos e o copo com os dentes na outra.

Alguns momentos antes, na Casa de Virgem...

— Mu de Áries, tente ficar quieto! — pedia Shaka que com muito custo limpava as escoriações mais leves no rosto do ariano, enquanto este não parava de chiar impropérios e chacoalhar as pernas — Hum... vai precisar de alguns pontos no supercílio. O corte está tão fundo que cabe um dedo.

Mu olhou para cima, para os olhos do marido.

— Isso não é nada. Eu mesmo suturo essa merda. Não quero nenhum...

De repente Áries calou-se e arregalou os olhos inchados.

Um choque lhe percorreu a coluna e culminou numa explosão de surpresa e raiva que fez arrepiar todo seu couro cabeludo.

Shaka percebeu a mudança do ariano no ato, mas nem teve tempo de lhe perguntar o que se sucedia. Mu desapareceu diante de seus olhos alarmados o deixando com as mãos suspensas no ar e o peito congelado.

Hospital de Atenas, 03:33am

Na entrada, ainda do lado de fora, em meio a movimentação constante de ambulâncias que saiam e que chegavam, pessoas e seguranças vestidos de terno preto, duas figuras tinham a atenção total de todos. Uma por estar trajando, o que para a maioria ali parecia ser o figurino de alguma super produção cinematográfica de ficção científica, dessas com heróis alienígenas trajados de armadura; o outro por estar sem camisa — essa estava enrolada em uma das mãos e lhe estancava um sangramento na boca —, todo machucado, visivelmente perturbado e calçando apenas um sapato.

— NÃO OUSE DAR UM PASSO, CAVALEIRO DE GÊMEOS! — Mu gritou a plenos pulmões diante de um Saga de rosto lívido e fisionomia assustada. Vestia a armadura de Áries e já tinha seu Cosmo ativo pronto para qualquer embate — Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Eu não posso acreditar que você teve a cara de pau de vir até aqui, seu cínico covarde!

Abalado em olhar para o lemuriano depois do ocorrido nas escadarias de Virgem, o grego só conseguiu pensar no que havia levado os dois até ali.

Tinha consciência de que o Outro certamente havia agredido Mu de todas as formas, e sabe-se lá desde quando e por quanto tempo, mas não tendo acesso às memórias Dele ficava extremamente difícil lidar com a situação e também com o que sentia.

— Mu... eu... eu preciso vê-la. — Saga murmurou afastando a camisa da boca.

— Você só entra nesse hospital por cima do meu cadáver — rosnou o ariano o encarando no único olho aberto.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — disse Saga com aflição aparente — Pelos deuses, eu sei que... sei que algo grave deve ter acontecido entre você e eu... digo... entre você e o Outro, e acredite, eu lamento muito. Vou me culpar por isso o resto da vida, mas... ela é minha mulher, meu amor...

— E ela é minha irmã! — Mu o interrompeu resoluto. Talvez se fosse em outra época, outra situação, até teria se comovido, mas diante do que ocorrera, não mais se sensibilizava com as súplicas de Saga — Você não vai chegar perto dela, seu miserável.

Uma ânsia de vômito repentina sacudiu o corpo ferido do geminiano.

— Não pode me impedir de ver minha esposa, Áries! — Saga elevou a voz, entrando em desespero.

— Ah, agora você a chama de esposa? Depois de tê-la abandonado por seis anos! — riu com deboche, mas logo voltou a ficar tão sério que seu rosto se contorcia — Quando a entreguei para você naquele altar, me jurou que a protegeria e a amaria, e o que você fez?

— NÃO ERA EU, PORRA! — Saga gritou rouco, tomado em ira, cuspindo perdigotos sanguinolentos, e no desespero de entrar naquele hospital para ver Geisty avançou tencionando passar por Mu com um empurrão, mas este o segurou forte pelo braço.

— Eu já disse que você não vai entrar. — Áries o encarou firme nos olhos marejados — Suas lágrimas não me comovem. Sabe por quê? Porque enquanto você tirou um tempinho para si mesmo, fugindo da realidade, Geisty a encarou com coragem, e as lágrimas dela sim, para mim tinham o peso de toneladas. Dia após dia eu a vi chorar, eu a consolei, eu dei meu ombro a ela... Era eu quem estava do lado dela quando ela acordava a noite soluçando, chamando por você, consumida pela saudade e pela tristeza. Era eu quem a presenteava em datas comemorativas, era eu quem a protegia de VOCÊ! Então, Gêmeos, eu estou no meu direito de impedir que você se aproxime dela. Infelizmente não posso impedi-la de voltar para você caso seja isso que ela queira, mas até lá eu juro por Atena que se você se aproximar dela eu te mato.

— Da forma como fala, você está me acusando de ter escolhido isso... — disse Saga, mais irritado do que gostaria, afinal não tirava a razão do ariano, mas queria que ele também se colocasse em seu lugar — Preste atenção no que está falando, Mu! Acha mesmo que eu escolheria abandoar a mulher que eu amo? Que escolheria fugir e me esconder por seis anos dentro de mim mesmo? Acha que eu escolhi ser um amaldiçoado em vez de um homem livre?

Mu estreitou os olhos.

— Acho — disse rangendo os dentes — Quando se trata de poder, é inacreditável as escolhas que os homens fazem.

— Vá à merda! — murmurou agastado o geminiano — Não pode me impedir de vê-la.

Saga respirou fundo, ruidoso, então rosnou e tentou livrar-se da mão dele com um solavanco, mas isso só serviu para que o outro o segurasse com ainda mais força. Estava desesperado para ver Geisty, e não seria aquele julgamento cruel de Mu que o faria desistir.

— EU QUERO ENTRAR! GEISTY! GEISTY! EU EXIJO VER MINHA MULHER! — se debatia na tentativa de fazer o ariano lhe soltar e gritava para chamar a atenção das pessoas e seguranças.

— VOCE NÃO VAI ENTRAR!

Novamente eles se engalfinhavam. Mu já pronto para cair na porrada, quando de repente outro cavaleiro se materializou ali, bem no meio dos dois, rapidamente os separando.

— CHEGA! VOCÊS DOIS! JÁ CHEGA!

Era Shaka, que do jeito que estava em Virgem, com a roupa suja de sangue, rastreou o Cosmo de Mu e veio atrás dele já prevendo que impediria Saga de entrar no hospital.

— Vocês não vão lutar aqui. Nem aqui e nem em lugar nenhum, mais. — disse o virginiano ora olhando para Mu, ora para Saga.

Ao botar os olhos em Shaka, Saga sentiu-se chocado. Ver Aldebaran de cabelos longos tinha lhe sido bem surpreendente, porém muito mais impremeditável, e até alarmante, era ver Virgem de cabelos curtos. Tão curtos que parecia até ter regredido alguns anos e voltado a ser moleque. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao experimentar tal impressão, pois que foi justamente nos tempos em que Shaka era apenas um garoto que ele perdeu o controle para o Outro pela primeira vez, e desde então a confiança e o amor que Virgem sentia por si caíram por terra. Havia conseguido resgatar algum afeto e respeito por parte dele quando se casou com Geisty e o convidou a celebrar o ato, mas duvidava que conseguiria tal façanha novamente.

Que tempos terríveis eram aqueles que ele tinha acordado...

Seis anos.

E todos lhe pareciam tão esgotados e infelizes...

Sem ainda conseguir administrar com exatidão e devida justiça o que sentia naquele momento, olhando no rosto sofrido de Saga, e desde que viu a transformação nas escadarias de seu Templo, Shaka olhava para ele calado e circunspecto. Estava bem vivo em sua memória ainda o momento exato que perdeu Saga para o Outro. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que esteve naquele hospital implorando para que ele ouvisse sua voz e não se deixasse dominar pela dor.

Dor essa que Shaka só foi capaz de entender quando era ele no lugar de Gêmeos.

Quando foi ele a desejar a morte ao em vez da dor.

— Mu... — Shaka agora olhava para o ariano e falava em tom ameno, porém com extrema firmeza — Ele não precisa entrar, mas ele tem direito de saber como ela está.

— Ele tem é o direito de enfiar a cabeça no cu e sair daqui rolando, isso sim. — retrucou o ariano.

— Mu! Olha a boca. — Shaka repreendeu o marido.

— Depois, eu já informei ao hospital que se trata de um caso de violência doméstica. Ninguém vai deixa-lo chegar perto dela.

— Certo. Então, se não vai deixa-lo entrar, vá você lá dentro e traga alguém aqui, um médico que esteja cuidando do caso, ou enfermeiro que tenha alguma notícia — disse Shaka.

— Não! Eu quero vê-la pessoalmente! Eu... eu preciso falar com ela... eu... — Saga disse exasperado.

Shaka imediatamente voltou-se para o grego.

— Você vai ficar aqui — disse, depois novamente olhou para o lemuriano — Vá agora, Mu. Eu fico aqui com ele. Gêmeos não vai dar um passo de onde está. Tem a minha palavra.

Áries relutou por um instante, mas estava muito mais a fim de resolver logo aquele dilema e poder voltar para casa, para Kiki, do que prolongar aquela discussão.

— Está bem. — disse sério, e em seguida apontou o indicador para Saga, para dar lhe um recado — Você nem pense em encostar um dedo nele... — agora apontava para Shaka — Eu juro que acabo com você... Vou trazer alguém aqui para te dar notícias dela. Volto logo.

Virgem e Gêmeos ficaram olhando Mu entrar na recepção sendo acompanhado por olhares curiosos dos que circulavam por ali, então Saga, exausto de tudo aquilo, temeroso pelo estado de Geisty, e um tanto amargurado pela maneira como estava sendo tratado, questionou Shaka voltando a estancar o sangue na boca com a camisa:

— Por que diabos ele acha que eu faria algo contra você? Que juízo faz de mim? Só porque não querem me deixar ver a minha mulher? Que é um direito meu, aliás!

Virgem olhou para ele e cruzou os braços.

— Talvez seja porque você tentou me dar um Satã Imperial anos atrás, para me forçar a matar ele e depois o Camus.

Saga arregalou o olho bom, perplexo.

Que outras tantas atrocidades teria ele feito enquanto estava sob domínio de seu lado maligno?

Tinha medo só de pensar.

Sem saber o que dizer o grego ficou em silêncio, na expectativa de que o médico aparecesse ali para lhe dizer que Geisty estava bem e fora de perigo. Só uma notícia dessa poderia lhe trazer algum conforto para aquele dia terrível que estava vivendo.

Porém, não foi o médico quem veio acompanhando Mu até ali, mas Shina, que encontrou com o ariano nos corredores da Ala 5 quando tinha acabado de sair do quarto onde Geisty estava internada. Rapidamente Áries explicou a ela toda a situação e, concordando com ele que seria melhor que Saga não visse a amiga agora, Shina decidiu ir ela mesma até o geminiano para levar notícias de Serpente.

Ao chegarem lá, Saga olhou para ela em expectativa, enquanto ela lhe devolvia um olhar frio e imparcial. Assim como Mu, Shaka e Afrodite, Shina também tinha acompanhado todo o empenho de Geisty para tentar trazer o marido de volta à razão, e também todo o sofrimento dessa missão enfadonha e auto imposta.

Ofiúco ainda guardava muitas magoas do passado, e o retorno de Saga não necessariamente havia apagado essas. Não o recebia com alegria, mas apenas com alívio, pois a volta dele colocaria um fim aos anos de chumbo que todos estavam vivendo desde que o Outro assumira.

— Bem vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos, Grande Mestre. — disse ela quando parou à frente dele, e sua voz era carregada em ironia amarga — Voltarei a fazer mesuras a você quando merecer e quando consertar toda a merda que fez, em especial as que envolvem a minha amiga.

Saga olhou para ela e nada disse, mas em seu rosto o embaraço e a angustia eram visíveis.

Shaka e Mu trocaram um rápido olhar e permaneceram em silêncio.

— Geisty está bem, está fora de perigo. Ela sofreu alguns cortes profundos, que lesionaram músculos e veias menores, mas que já foram suturados. Como ela perdeu bastante sangue, está recebendo uma transfusão, está sedada, sem dor. — disse Shina.

Saga tinha a boca sanguinolenta aberta e o olho bom marejado.

— Cortes profundos? — ele perguntou com a garganta apertada.

— Sim. Todos com a sua assinatura — disse ríspida.

Aterrorizado, Saga sentia as mãos tremerem e as pernas fraquejarem. Cambaleante ele caminhou até uma mureta que contornava o prédio e sentou, levando as mãos à cabeça. Ali mais uma vez ele entregou-se ao desespero.

Sua vida tinha se tornado um pesadelo dos mais terríveis, onde todos os seus piores medos se juntavam.

Não recebeu consolo de ninguém. Apenas minutos depois chegou ali Aldebaran ofegante e assustado trazendo na mão o copo americano com os dentes do geminiano.

— Minha Nossa Senhora da do Perpétuo Socorro! Por que você veio sem me esperar, Patrão. Eu falei que não era pra vir agora.

Olhando ressabiado para Mu, Touro percebeu que os ânimos não estavam dos melhores ali.

— Ele já teve o que veio buscar — disse Mu agora encarando o brasileiro — Leva esse cretino embora daqui, Aldebaran.

— Pô, mas pera aí, compadre. Já que tâmo aqui, não seria melhor dar uma esticadinha aí pra dentro e fazer os curativos? Porque num é por nada não, mas você tá com metade da sobrancelha pendurada, e o homi aqui já perdeu três dentes. Mais um pouco ele passa a falar fofo e você vira apito de guarda de trânsito.

O taurino olhou preocupado para Saga, que estava pálido e visivelmente abalado, mais do que quando estava na Casa de Touro, e dada a postura dos outros três ali, era certo que não havia sido nem um pouco amigável aquela reunião.

Vendo os dentes de Saga no copo nas mãos de Touro, Shaka aproximou-se de Mu e o puxou pelo braço, os afastando um pouco dos outros ali.

— Marido, preciso te falar sobre Kiki. — disse ele.

Mu sobressaltou-se.

— Kiki? Pelos deuses o que tem o meu filhote? Com esse inferno todo acontecendo eu não pude sequer ir até ele.

— Kiki está aterrorizado — disse Shaka olhando nos olhos do ariano — Ele nunca viu o pai dele cometendo um só ato de violência até agora, e de repente... Ele assistiu a tudo, Mu. E ele está assustado, está confuso.

Mu levou as mãos ao rosto e o esfregou soltando um suspiro.

— Eu vou para casa ficar com ele — disse agitado.

— Não. Você não vai. — disse Shaka o segurando firme pelos chifres da armadura para mantê-lo parado no lugar enquanto falava — Não vou deixar você aparecer assim em casa, para o nosso filhote, todo arrebentado, desgrenhado, desdentado, expelindo raiva e ódio feito um vulcão em erupção, e colocá-lo ainda mais assustado... Kiki está muito frágil, Mu... Antes de vir para cá, eu prometi a ele que estava vindo te buscar, e que levaria o pai dele de volta para casa, são e salvo, e é isso que vou fazer.

Mu respirou fundo encarando os olhos do marido, depois desviou a mirada para o geminiano.

Shaka estava certo. Sua raiva o cegara até mesmo para Kiki.

— Mas que merda! — resmungou com um suspiro longo resignado.

Hospital de Atenas – Setor de Cirurgia de Cabeça e Pescoço

No corredor, nem mesmo o silêncio e vazio costumeiros, somado ao cheiro aprazível das flores que vinha do jardim no lado de fora, eram capazes de trazer alguma calmaria ao ambiente.

Nas longarinas*** dispostas umas de frente para as outras, o clima era tenso e o ar carregado.

De um lado, Shaka, já completamente extenuado, tentava conter um ariano raivoso que mais parecia um paiol que tinha acabado de pegar fogo, mas que no lugar de exalar cheiro de pólvora queimada exalava o de sangue, éter e mertiolate. De sua boca ferida toda sorte de chiados saiam através do buraco vazio do incisivo que lhe faltava.

E o alvo de tanta chiadeira estava sentado bem ali, à sua frente, na primeira cadeira da longarina, de pernas abertas, cabeça pensa para o lado, rosto desfigurado pelos hematomas, tufos e mais tufos de cabelo azul grudados em sua pele, desde a testa até o pescoço, e sem um sapato. Ele mal ouvia as ofensas, pois que seu pensamento estava longe, nos corredores da Ala 5, onde Geisty estava internada.

Como desejava poder vê-la... E como esse reencontro lhe assustava.

Saga mais parecia uma versão maltrapilha de Don Quixote, conseguindo ter ele uma figura ainda mais triste que a do próprio herói arruinado de Cervantes, mas tendo a seu lado sempre seu fiel escudeiro, no caso de Saga, um Sancho Pança de 2,10m de altura que ocupava duas cadeiras para se acomodar e carregava um copinho fajuto com três molares tão preciosos como dobrões de ouro.

A espera era morosa e angustiante, mas finalmente terminou quando as portas duplas do consultório se abriram e finalmente delas surgiu o tão aguardado especialista em cirurgia buco-maxilo-facial, que trazia nas mãos gordinhas e meio rosadas os Raio-X dos dois pacientes. O irlandês alaranjado e atarracado era a promessa que devolveria a dignidade aos dois cavaleiros banguelas ali e que finalmente acabaria com a chiadeira ariana.

— Senhor Saga Mega... — o cirurgião dizia quando foi interrompido antes mesmo de completar o nome do paciente.

— EPA! — chiou alto Mu levantando-se num salto da cadeira — EPA! Pode parando por aí Doutor. O senhor vai me atender primeiro. — com um gesto rápido apontou para Saga na cadeira que só havia intencionado se alevantar — Você nem ouse tirar a sua bunda daí.

Ainda sentado, Shaka suspirou esfregando os olhos.

Aldebaran coçou o queixo apreensivo.

Saga olhou para o médico, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Mas, senhor... — o irlandês procurava o nome do ariano na ficha.

— Mu. O meu nome é Mu.

— Mu? Mu de quê?

— Só Mu mesmo. — disse assoviando.

— Bom, senhor Mu, eu peço por favor para que o senhor aguarde. O caso dele é bem mais grave que o seu, ele está com sangramento e...

— Sangramento? Isso aí não vale nada, doutor. Ele todo é a porra de um sangramento!

— Mu de Áries! — Shaka o repreendeu se levantando e se pondo do lado dele.

— Pois eu é que não vou ficar aqui, quinem um poia, tentando me acalmar enquanto espero esse cretino ir na minha frente, luz da minha vida. Eu exijo ir na frente dele. Primeiro porque não quero mais ter de olhar para cara dele hoje — afirmou enumerando ao contar os dedos de uma mão com a outra — Segundo porque meu filho está doente em casa sozinho sob os cuidados da minha vizinha, e terceiro PORQUE SIM!

— Por que sim? — o médico perguntou chocado.

— Isso! Porque sim! — assoviou Mu.

Desconcertado o cirurgião direcionou um olhar confuso para Saga, que mantinha um chumaço de gaze na boca formando um bochechão do lado esquerdo do rosto. O geminiano ainda encarava com desconcerto e até certa incredulidade toda aquela raiva de Mu para consigo, já que sempre tiveram uma ótima relação de amizade desde que Áries voltou para o Santuário. Não compreendia aquele ódio, por mais que o considerasse legítimo.

Com um aceno efusivo e pouco paciente ele sinalizou cedendo sua vez.

— Vá, doutor, atenda ele primeiro e acabe logo com essa merda — falou fofo. As palavras saindo por entre os buracos da gaze — Pelo menos assim meus ouvidos têm um pouco de paz.

— O senhor tem certeza senhor Saga? Não é um procedimento rápido o dele também — disse o médico.

— Sim ele tem certeza! — disse Mu bufando e assoprando pelo buraco na arcada como se pudesse incinerar daquela distância o geminiano.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Atende ele logo, eu vou sobreviver — falou Saga.

— Isso! E já pode ir tirando os moldes e medidas... Eu quero o melhor implante que você tiver, com a peça mais cara.

— A mais cara é a de ouro, senhor Mu — disse o especialista um tanto cético.

— Ouro? — Shaka arregalou os olhos incrédulo — Ouro não, marido. Não quero você com um dentão de ouro bem debaixo do nariz parecendo um gigolô degenerado. Hu-hun, nem pensar! Ouro não.

Mu olhou para o médico, curvou para baixo os lábios inchados e feridos e deu de ombros.

— O senhor ouviu o meu marido. Ouro não. É muito exagerado. Quero o que tiver de mais natural e resistente. E como eu sei que a prótese definitiva vai precisar modelar e não fica pronta na hora, eu exijo sair daqui com uma provisória também. Quero tudo do bom e do melhor. Preço não é problema.

— É, não vai ficar barato mesmo, senhor Mu. E eu só aceito pagamento em Euros.

— Não me interessa. Não sou eu quem vai pagar. Ponha tudo na conta dele. — disse apontado para Saga, que imediatamente deu um pulinho na cadeira.

— O QUÊ? — disse o grego se esquecendo momentaneamente das dores do corpo diante do golpe em seu bolso.

— Ora, por que a surpresa, Gêmeos? — disse Shaka cruzando os braços.

— Porque não tem cabimento eu ter de pagar pelo implante dele quando ele também arrancou meus dentes! — disse Saga arrancando o chumaço de gaze ensopada de sangue da boca para melhor articular a fala — Eu não vou pagar nada!

— Ah! Você que vai pagar sim! — assoviou o lemuriano cuspindo perdigotos — Vai pagar a merda de restauração nova para substituir a que meu Mestre Shion me pagou com tanta dificuldade. E se prepare, porque essa é só a sua primeira dívida comigo.

Aldebaran assistia a tudo estático, se agarrando com todas as forças ao precioso copinho com os três molares. As sobrancelhas grossas tão arqueadas que parecia que a qualquer momento se uniriam também a raiz de seu cabelo junto à testa.

— Que quer dizer com isso? — Saga perguntou falando fofo, olhando para ele indignado.

— Quero dizer que sua dívida comigo já ocupa seis pastas de notas fiscais e faturas de cartão de crédito, correspondentes aos seis anos que você tirou férias, seu babaca. — assoviou feroz o ariano.

Por um momento a saleta mergulhou num silêncio aterrador, até que Saga de repente se levantou da cadeira e encarou o ariano.

— Quer saber? Vá se foder, você e o teu dente postiço, Mu.

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos negros.

Shaka revirou os dele e suspirou cansado.

O médico irlandês abraçou os Raio-X.

Shina que do jardim podia ouvir a discussão, desejou que os homens desaparecessem da Terra... logo depois voltou atrás. Não saberia viver sem eles.

— Volte lá na escadaria da tua casa, procura o caralho da tua prótese por lá e cola ela na tua boca com cola instantânea, porque eu não vou pagar porra nenhuma de prótese de sei lá o que para você. Você me arrancou três dentes e eu não estou tendo uma crise histérica por isso. Que o amaldiçoado do Hades me enterre no caralho do Cocito se eu pagar um centavo para você, além do que for justo! — esbravejou fanho enquanto era puxado por Aldebaran.

— Ah, quanto a isso não há o que se preocupar. Você está livre de ser enterrado no Cocito, porque todas as suas dívidas comigo são absolutamente JUSTAS! — esbravejou Mu de volta enquanto era puxado por Shaka.

— Patrão, né por nada não, mas eu acho melhor tu não reclamar e pagar logo a despesa do dente do Mu.

— O quê? Até você, Aldebaran? Você ouviu o que ele falou? Ele quer a prótese mais cara!

— Pior que essa nem é a mais cara... E foi como eu disse, se eu fosse tu nem reclamava, pagava.

E assim eles bateram boca até que Mu fosse arrastado para dentro do consultório do cirurgião dentista, e Saga para o jardim.

Sentado em um banco debaixo de uma árvore, já com o dia claro pela aurora que despontava no céu, Saga ainda sentia-se perdido. Estava com raiva de Mu, mas ao mesmo tempo o compreendia. Porém a raiva logo deu lugar ao medo, e esse nenhum analgésico no mundo poderia amenizar.

Saga tinha medo do que poderia ter feito a Geisty. Tinha medo de não conseguir mais uma vez o perdão dela.

Tinha medo do abandono, medo do que teria feito enquanto estava fora do controle, medo de perder a razão novamente.

Saga sabia que precisava de ajuda, muito mais do que a de um dentista. Ele precisava urgentemente de um especialista para tratar de sua enfermidade crônica, ainda que não soubesse exatamente qual era ela.

Ele poderia não saber, mas alguém no mundo haveria de descobrir, um neurologista, um psiquiatra, um guru da medicina ou espiritual, quem quer que fosse que pudesse lhe ajudar a manter o Outro sob controle para sempre, porque só assim poderia cogitar buscar o que mais desejava: o perdão de Geisty, para poder amá-la e fazê-la feliz como sempre sonhou. Sem culpas, sem medos.

Ele tinha feito tudo errado ao confiar seu bem estar a ela. Esse era um fardo pesado demais. Ele teria que aprender a carrega-lo sozinho, por si próprio. Só assim poderia reparar o mal que causara à amazona e quem sabe, se ela o aceitasse de volta, enfim viver ao lado dela os planos que fizeram juntos.

Ele sabia que esse seria um caminho longo, cujas garantias de sucesso eram mínimas, e que deveria galga-lo sozinho, mas estava determinado a tentar.

**Dicionário Afroditesco **

**Abilolação **– perturbação, chilique, surto.

* **Are baap re**! — expressão de espanto em hindi, equivalente a: Oh meu Deus!

**** Bharatanatyam **— é uma dança clássica indiana. É caracterizada por voltas, saltos e batidas dos pés que marcam ritmos complexos. Considerada a mãe de todos os estilos de dança, é também conhecida como Bharatha Nathyam. A palavra Bharatha é o antigo nome da Índia e também o nome do sábio ao qual o Deus Brahma concedeu as escrituras que regem a dança.

***** Longarinas **— fileira de cadeiras ligadas umas às outras, muito comum e salas de espera.


	20. Que beijinho doce

************************* Cap 20**** Que beijinho doce *****************************

Templo de Baco, 06:35am

A casa ainda dormia quando nos primeiros raiares da aurora Saga chegou ali, envergado feito um galho, com mais curativos e ataduras do que esperanças de um dia conseguir o perdão de Geisty e dos irmãos de armas, e com a boca ainda inchada pelos dentes reimplantados. A consulta com o cirurgião-buco-maxilo lhe tinha dado a solução para os dentes arrancados, mas seria preciso esperar os ferimentos cicatrizarem e o inchaço diminuir para voltar a falar com alguma normalidade.

Sem forças ainda para subir até o Templo do Patriarca, ou mesmo até Gêmeos, pois que os fortes analgésicos que tomara no hospital lhe amenizavam as dores, mas nada podiam fazer a respeito do corpo muito ferido e debilitado, ele resolveu passar a amanhã no escritório que ocupava no Templo das Bacantes. Lá havia um grande divã, pelo menos era o que se lembrava, e ficaria por lá mesmo até sentir-se melhor para subir o monte zodiacal. No entanto, quando entrou na sala novamente a terrível realidade saltou por cima dele feito fera selvagem, lhe dando um bote.

Tudo estava diferente. O divã ainda estava lá; não perto da janela como costumava deixar, porque assim conseguia ver o lado de fora, o jardim com o chafariz, além de sentir o sol pela manhã enquanto tomava seu café preto forte e sem açúcar e lia as notícias no jornal, mas no meio da sala, perto de uma grande poltrona de madeira escura estilo vitoriana e de um abajur burlesco de rendas. À frente também reconheceu sua mesa, uma escrivaninha de tampa de vidro fume, mas as cadeiras, todas de madeira e estofado de veludo ao estilo da poltrona, as cortinas pesadas e escuras, o carpete vermelho, os quadros com silhuetas de mulheres nuas nas paredes e o enorme espelho ao fundo com moldura rebuscada de metal parecendo ouro, nada daquilo lhe era familiar. Havia também no ar um cheiro novo, estranho; uma mistura alcoólica de whisky com algum perfume pavoroso, aldeídico e pesado, que parecia abafar tudo em sua volta.

Apesar do incômodo que tudo ali lhe causou, sua necessidade de descanso era maior. Ele temia chegar à exaustão e então ouvir novamente o som do mar, sentir o toque gélido da água em seus pés e o cheiro forte da maresia impregnando suas narinas e entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos; por isso ficou ali mesmo.

Mas o descanso que Saga tanto almejava não veio, pois que o torpor em sua mente, a culpa, o medo e o desespero lhe castigavam bem mais do que os danos no corpo.

As palavras duras de Mu iam e vinham feito ondas do mar em seus pensamentos agitados e incontroláveis; junto delas também vinham os olhares de todos, que o condenavam. Tanta hostilidade...

No entanto, ele sabia que merecia cada palavra de ódio e cada olhar hostil, e que por isso ia suportar a tudo sem se acovardar, consciente de seus erros terríveis e disposto a tudo para repara-los.

Mas para um deles não havia reparação.

Depois de um tempo em que ficou ali, perambulando feito uma assombração decadente naquela sala de atmosfera carregada, revirando arquivos, remexendo em pastas à procura sabe-se lá do quê, talvez de algo que lhe resgatasse sua verdadeira identidade, foi um álbum de fotografias, encontrado no fundo de uma gaveta, que o fez desabar. Apenas algumas folheadas nas páginas e seu corpo de repente ganhou toneladas a mais de peso. Ele então se arrastou até o divã, levando o álbum consigo, mas sentou-se no chão, de frente para a porta.

Ali Saga ficou por um longo momento; o olhar estático do único olho aberto fixo em uma fotografia no álbum e o pensamento a vagar nos corredores escuros do passado, quando subitamente ele ouviu toques na porta que reproduziam um excêntrico _pan pararan pan pan pan. _

Somente uma pessoa lhe batia dessa maneira à porta.

Isso quando batia.

— Afrodite? — disse Saga com a voz fraca e falha quando surpreso levantou a cabeça.

E lá estava Peixes, de pé entre o batente e a porta escancarada.

Ambos se olharam parecendo surpresos.

Afrodite sentiu o coração apertar ao vê-lo tão machucado, mas enfim era ele! Era Saga! Os cabelos azuis como as águas do Egeu. O olhar terno e acolhedor, embora visivelmente angustiado, mas finalmente lúcido, pacífico, como há tempos não via.

Saga sentiu uma ansiedade translouca lhe apertar o peito e dar um nó em sua garganta. Seria hostilizado novamente? E agora por aquele a quem sempre considerou seu melhor amigo?

De trás de uma das colunas forradas por papel de parede vermelho aveludado que ficava em frente ao escritório, um outro cavaleiro observava atento o desenrolar daquele encontro, até que uma súbita suposição de seu desfecho, para si tão certa e óbvia quanto o céu é azul, lhe fez brotar uma ideia na cabeça.

Conhecia tão bem o coração mole de Afrodite quanto conhecia o duro e implacável coração de Camus, e apostaria nisso para começar a fazer com que a sorte voltasse a caminhar ao seu lado.

Assim, ele deixou o local às pressas, apostando na sorte e na pontualidade inexorável do francês, já que vinha vigiando há alguns bons anos seus hábitos ali no Santuário.

Arena de treinamento, 07:00am

Muito mais sério, calado e circunspecto que de costume, Camus de Aquário, vestido em seu uniforme de treinamento, braços cruzados e um olhar tão frio que era capaz de botar medo até no diabo no inferno, supervisionava o aquecimento de Hyoga.

Distante alguns metros o garotinho russo alternava corridas com flexões e abdominais, e seu desempenho era vigilantemente analisado pelo mestre, que nem percebendo a aproximação de outro cavaleiro que chegou ali para treinar tirou os olhos dele.

Camus queria manter sua cabeça focada no treinamento de Hyoga para bloquear a irritação do desentendimento na madrugada passada com Afrodite.

— _Bonjour_! — disse uma voz sorridente e animada.

— _Bonjour_, Misty. — Camus respondeu sem desviar os olhos do filho ao longe — Desceu mais cedo hoje.

Parado ao lado dele, Lagarto apoiou as mãos na cintura e deu um suspiro longo enquanto também observada Hyoga se exercitando.

— Ah, pois é. Com o barraco de ontem perdi uma boa noite de sono, então melhor compensar esse estresse injetando endorfina no corpo. Minha beleza agradece! — disse com aparente e inquestionável tranquilidade.

Camus enfim olhou para ele, sério.

— Então você já sabe da novidade — disse.

Misty balançou a cabeça eloquente.

— Sim. Shina me disse quando veio me avisar de que talvez passaria o dia no hospital com a Geisty — fez uma pausa curta, agora também olhando para o aquariano — Mas bem antes de falar com ela eu já tinha sentido a mudança no Cosmo dele.

— Hum.

Camus voltou a olhar atentamente para Hyoga, sem se deixar perturbar por aquele assunto, mas era visível seu incômodo, e era essa justamente a abertura que Lagarto esperava para lançar seu veneno disfarçado num elegante frasco de boa-fé.

Se suas suposições estivesse certas, e conhecendo a ambos tão bem como conhecia, Afrodite e Camus não partilhavam da mesma opinião quanto ao retorno de Saga, especialmente porque quando estava possuído por seu lado maligno, Gêmeos obrigou Aquário a matar Escorpião, e era de conhecimento geral que Camus executara essa ordem com extremo rancor porque dela dependia sua própria vida, e aquela era uma excelente oportunidade de jogar um contra o outro.

Se a sorte estivesse mesmo ao seu lado, como achava que finalmente estaria, Aquário morderia a isca.

— Pois é, o Mu fez um estrago e tanto nele... — disse Misty enquanto tranquilamente prendia os cabelos num coque no alto da cabeça — Sabe que cheguei até a sentir um pouquinho de pena quando o vi? Ah! Esse meu coração mole... Ainda vai ser a minha ruína!

Camus respirou fundo, entediado e irritado com a conversa.

— Acho que se o Afrodite não estivesse lá com ele, provavelmente eu é quem seria trouxa o suficiente para estar.

— O Afrodite? — Camus sacudiu a cabeça como se um enxame de abelhas fizesse uma revoada em torno de seus ouvidos, depois olhou fixo para Misty — Disse que Afrodite está lá com ele? Lá aonde?

A presa mordeu a isca!

— Ora, lá no bordel.

Misty deu de ombros. Queria rir, muito e alto, mas conteve o ímpeto.

— _Non_... — Camus novamente sacudiu a cabeça em negativa — Afrodite está no hospital. Ele foi ver a amazona. Nem vi quando ele saiu, mas ele disse que iria para lá.

Misty fingiu surpresa abrindo a boca e apoiando o indicador da mão direita na bochecha.

— Jura? — franziu as sobrancelhas finas dissimulando confusão — Ora, talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia, né?

— _Non_. Ele definitivamente _non_ mudaria de ideia. _Non_ sem me avisar antes.

— Bom, mas talvez ele tenha deixado para ir ao hospital mais tarde, porque achou mais importante ir dar apoio ao Saga, já que pelo o que me parece, todo mundo está meio que cagando para a volta dele. E não tiro a razão de ninguém, viu!

Camus novamente chacoalhou a cabeça em negação.

— _Non_, Afrodite _non_ faria isso. O pulha do Saga ferrou com a vida de todo mundo, inclusive a dele, da amiga dele e a minha! Por que _merde_ ele iria atrás do cretino para dar algum apoio?

— Bom, era de se esperar uma atitude dessa do Afrodite, né? Ele tem um coração tão mole e uma memória tão curta que não me admira ele ter perdoado o Saga tão depressa. Capaz de agora mesmo estarem os dois, lá, no escritório do Gêmeos, chorando de alegria um no colo do outro. Aqueles dois sempre se gostaram, sempre foram muito ligados, como dizem, unha e carne. Veja você! — deu uma risada alta e eloquente, fingindo descontração — A vida não seria mais simples se todos fossemos como aquela bicha? Ai, para que ficar guardando mágoa, né? Rancor? Bobagem! Nisso eu tenho que admitir que aquele viado é melhor que nós.

Camus estremeceu involuntariamente enquanto lutava para sufocar uma raiva que subitamente dominou seus sentidos fazendo os pelos do corpo se eriçarem, o peito comprimir e o estômago revirar.

Afrodite teria mentido? Teria dito que iria ver Geisty no hospital apenas para despista-lo para ficar livre para ir atrás de Saga? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?

Esperto e malicioso como era, Misty logo percebeu a perturbação do aquariano, e como o conhecia bem sabia que ele não daria o braço a torcer na sua frente, por isso tratou logo de sanar também mais aquele detalhe, afinal tinha pressa.

— Querido, se importa que eu me aqueça com Hyoga? Há dias não consigo descer tão cedo para a Arena, e quando chego aqui já pego vocês no final do treinamento — disse cercado de gentilezas e cuidados — Queria aproveitar que os peguei no comecinho hoje para colocar o papo em dia com meu amiguinho russo — deu uma risadinha — São tão poucas as oportunidades que tenho de estar com ele, já que a louca do Afrodite vive impondo barreiras entre nós.

Sobressaltado, Camus respondeu apenas com um aceno afirmativo, enquanto andava de um lado para outro feito uma fera numa jaula.

Misty sorriu para Aquário e tratou logo de sair dali, juntando-se a Hyoga nos exercícios, que o recepcionou com sorrisos gentis e muito animação.

Entre uma flexão e outra, no meio dos abdominais e agachamentos, Lagarto dava uma discreta olhada para Camus ao longe, com o cuidado de não deixa-lo perceber que estava ansioso.

Até que em uma dessas vezes não o viu mais ali.

Templo de Baco, 07: 35am

Sentados no chão forrado pelo carpete vermelho, lado a lado, ombro encostado com ombro, e com as costas apoiadas no comprido divã de couro preto, Saga e Afrodite olhavam calados para a fotografia que o geminiano tinha nas mãos, a qual ele havia retirado da proteção de plástico do álbum.

Foi com surpresa que Saga viu que o Outro não havia se desfeito de alguns dos álbuns de fotografias que guardava ali, nas últimas gavetas de sua escrivaninha. Diferente da maioria dos itens que foram substituídos naquela sala, os álbuns estavam intactos, o que o fez pensar que talvez seu lado maligno, por mais que lhe fosse difícil crer, cultivasse o desejo de ser amado e respeitado como ele era pelos irmãos de armas e talvez até por Geisty. Quem sabe o desejo mais íntimo Dele fosse também tomar tudo o que lhe pertencia, sua vida, seus amigos, seu amor...

Sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a coluna ao pensar nisso e ao mesmo tempo julgou ser a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo.

Suspirou exausto.

— Por todos os deuses... como pude permitir que isso acontecesse? — murmurou com a voz embargada. A fotografia bem segura em seus dedos tremia junto da mão enfaixada. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto sofrido e do queixo gotejou sobre a imagem sorridente de Milo de Escorpião na foto — Por que Camus não me matou quando lhe dei essa ordem?

Olhando também para a foto de Milo, tirada em uma das festas de aniversário de Aldebaran, que sempre foram grandes acontecimentos e por isso tinham muitos registros, Afrodite engoliu em seco.

A resposta era bem simples. Camus não matou Gêmeos porque afinal de contas Milo era um traidor, e sua traição não havia atingido apenas a amazona de Serpente e o bordel, mas principalmente ele mesmo, Afrodite, que ficou entre a vida e a morte, o que minara todas as forças do aquariano o incapacitando de enfrentar Gêmeos. Além de que, Camus só foi capaz de matar Milo porque jogou com a culpa que este sentia. Mas isso Peixes não podia dizer, ou teria que revelar a Saga seu relacionamento com Aquário.

— Eu acho que o cafuçu sardento não teve muita escolha. O Coiso... você, enfim, foi claro... Ou ele matava o Milo, ou pagaria pela traição dele com a própria vida. Ele era o braço direito do vodu do Dimitri... A lealdade dele também estava em cheque. — Afrodite disse limpando as lágrimas que também lhe desciam pelo rosto bonito — Você conhece o Aquário... Se fosse em outros tempos talvez ele não se importasse em morrer, mas ele apareceu aqui com um filho, né? A segurança do menino estava ameaçada.

Ao fim de um momento breve, Peixes sentiu ele encolher os ombros e retrair-se feito um bicho assustado, então tomou-lhe a mão trêmula nas suas e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

— Ai, por Dadá, Saga, não fique assim — disse quase num sussurro — Você não teve culpa.

— Como não tive culpa? — olhou para ele com os olhos ensopados e a fisionomia em aparente agonia — Fui eu quem matou o Milo, Afrodite... e fui eu quem matou todas aquelas crianças enterradas no cemitério atrás da Arena e também as cujos corpos foram devolvidos às famílias... Fui eu... quando me deixei dominar por Ele.

Uma crise repentina de tosse e falta de ar fez o cavaleiro curvar-se e apoiar a mão que segurava a foto contra o peito dolorido devido à algumas costelas trincadas.

Afrodite prontamente o amparou soltando sua mão e lhe passando o braço por detrás das costas, o segurando firme para evitar que se chacoalhasse tanto.

— Você é só mais uma vítima dele, Saga. Como todos nós — disse Peixes com pesar — Olhe para você... está todo cagado. E não falo do coió que o Mu te deu não, gata.

Puxando o ar profundamente, mas ainda tossindo, Saga olhou para Afrodite de soslaio. Sentia de fato o corpo diferente. Não apenas pelos ferimentos da briga com Áries, mas porque realmente estava mudado. Mal pôde se reconhecer diante do espelho; estava mais robusto e musculoso, mas duvidava ser por meio de uma rotina saudável regrada à alimentação e exercícios. Por vezes tremia e tinha rompantes de suor e taquicardia. Havia ainda uma necessidade inquieta de algo que ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas que tinha certeza de ser urgente. Picos de enjoo e dores excruciantes no abdome lhe indicavam que precisava de algum fármaco, analgésicos, ou pior, álcool. Ele não era ingênuo, sabia que provavelmente o Outro fazia uso de alguma droga, ou várias, e que também abusava do álcool, mas se queria combate-lo, e se quisesse derrota-lo, teria que começar resistindo a tudo aquilo que deixava Ele forte. Teria que fazer tudo diferente dessa vez.

— Não posso deixar isso se repetir, Afrodite. Por Atena, não posso! — disse Saga num fio de voz — Meu relacionamento com Milo nunca foi dos melhores, mas... Eu o conhecia desde a infância. Eu o criei, o treinei, exatamente como fiz com você... Foi aos meus cuidados que Shion o deixou. Ele era minha responsabilidade... Milo fazia muita merda, mas não consigo acreditar que ele tenha nos traído de fato. Não ele! Especialmente porque... — não conseguiu concluir.

— Especialmente porque uma traição desse tipo envolvia diretamente a Mosca. — Afrodite sim concluiu.

Saga olhou curioso para ele.

— Mosca? Que mosca? — perguntou.

— Ora a Mosca, a sua senhora, a Geisty. Todas as três — disse Peixes — Sabia que agora a gente é BFF?

— É o quê?

— BFF, tipo, melhores amigos de infância — Afrodite riu — Compartilhamos tudo, de calcinhas às perucas da Tina Turner e Dana Summers. Da Cher não, porque a da Cher cabe só na minha cabeça.

Saga franziu a testa pensativo.

— Por que caralho você chama minha esposa de mosca, Afrodite?

— Ora, porque ela é uma. Uma varejeira zumbidora de franja ainda por cima, que fica rondando e pondo ovos na minha vida — suspirou ajeitando os cílios com a pontinha do dedo mindinho — Mas, eu penso como você. Se na época eu não estivesse morrendo naquele hospital depois de ter tomado o baygon batizado com aço lemuriano do cafuçu malassombrado do Alê, que Hades o tenha num poço bem fundo de sangue fervente, eu teria ido atrás dele na mesma hora que o magia negra do Dimitri escreveu o nome dele naquele chão. Então eu iria olhar dentro daquela cabeça grande, oca e oxigenada dele e iria ver que ele nunca nos traiu, nunca traiu a Mosca. Eu sempre desconfiei que nessa mala Odara tem meia*.

Saga piscou o olho bom esforçando-se para entender o que ele queria dizer.

— Eu... não entendi — murmurou rendendo-se.

— Tô dizendo que tem rolo aí, Saga, que essa história está bem mal contada. O problema é que o Mu confirmou que a informação do suíno do Dimitri era verdadeira — suspirou — Milo podia ter muitos defeitos, mas nenhum deles incluía covardia contra uma mulher que estava na cara de todo mundo que era especial para ele. Pois o ocó até brigou com você para proteger a Mosca! E ainda tinha os bebês... Não, isso não é a cara dele mesmo!

Saga pigarreou sem graça, mas não podia desmenti-lo.

O cansaço e a tristeza venceram Gêmeos por uns minutos, nos quais ele só abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu calado, pensando em tudo o que já tinha passado e também em tudo que ainda viria. O medo rondava quase que a totalidade de seus pensamentos.

— Milo morto... Camus Vor... Kiki desenganado... Por Atena, tanta coisa... — respirou profundamente, exausto — Geisty... Você esteve com ela? — perguntou, agora passando a ponta do indicador sobre uma foto de Geisty que estava no álbum — Disse que esteve no hospital.

— Sim, estive — disse Peixes em tom baixo — Mas não com ela. Apenas a vi pelo vidro do CTI. Depois que a briga entre você e o Mu acabou, eu subi para casa, me troquei e corri para lá. Ainda fiquei um tempo esperando para ver se ela acordava, mas ela está sedada. O médico disse que talvez ela acorde só de noite ou até mesmo amanhã. Por isso, aproveite você também para descansar. Vocês terão tempo para conversar.

— Isso se ela ainda quiser me ouvir, né — disse Saga com voz embargada — Parece que os únicos aqui que ainda conseguem olhar para mim e me ouvir são você e Aldebaran.

— Eiiii! Não diz isso não. — Afrodite delicadamente segurou no queixo dele e o fez olhar em seu rosto — Eles só precisam de tempo, Saga. Ela também.

— Você não precisou de tempo. O que tem de diferente?

— Ah! Por Dadá, né gata, eu sou trouxa! — brincou ele, mas logo em seguida ficou sério — Eu sempre acreditei que você voltaria, e a Mosca também, mas ela tá magoada. O que ela passou nesses seis anos foi uó. Precisa dar um tempo para ela, e durante esse tempo você precisa se reerguer. Não fique se punindo como se você fosse o único culpado. Há coisas nesse mundo que estão além da nossa compreensão e logo todos vão se lembrar disso. Agora tá todo mundo meio na _bad_. O que importa é que você voltou. Dadá, como a Mosca desejou isso! Como ela lutou e esperou por esse dia!

— Me envergonho tanto, Afrodite... Eu não lutei, deveria ter lutado, deveria... eu deveria...

— E como você pode afirmar que não lutou, Saga? Se tudo o que se lembra é do corredor do hospital e do médico te dizendo que seus filhos estavam mortos, e que depois tudo mergulhou em trevas e silêncio, como pode dizer que não lutou?

Saga o encarou aflito. Sua respiração ofegante e as lágrimas voltando a deslizar pelo rosto denunciavam a dor de sua alma.

— Já foi, Saga. — Afrodite tocou o rosto dele e lhe enxugou uma lágrima — Você não pode fazer nada para apagar o passado, então pense que deve lutar agora. O que vai enfrentar daqui para a frente eu não sei, mas tenha esperança, e faça por merecer o amor e o perdão dela.

— Se ela me perdoar...

— É, isso não temos como saber, mas a Mosca é uma amapô que não costuma se dar por vencida. Olha... eu tenho roseiras no meu jardim que são tão perigosas, tão letais, que basta uma pessoa aproximar-se delas para que seus espinhos, venenosos ou afiados como lâminas, lhe ceifem a vida. É tão difícil cultiva-las... Eu me machuco todo quando vou cuidar delas, mas quando elas dão flores são as mais lindas rosas que já vi na minha vida. Eu as amo, mas é um amor exigente, um amor tóxico e cortante, mas ainda assim é amor. Não existe apenas um tipo de amor... Eu acho que o amor de vocês pode não ser o ideal, ou o aceitável dentro dos padrões da moralidade ou normalidade, mas é o amor de vocês. Não é um amor de contos de fadas, não é calmo, e também não é leve, mas ainda assim é a porra de um amor. E pelo côncavo perfeito dos olhos de Santa Cher, Saga, mas antes ter um amor assim que não ter nenhum. Alôca!

Afrodite riu meio que em desespero, porque era impossível não comparar a situação de Saga e Geisty com a sua com Camus. Seu amor por Aquário era grande e verdadeiro, mas a relação que tinha com ele era completamente fora dos padrões considerados aceitáveis.

— Você sempre foi um bom amigo... — disse Saga a ele com a voz espremida, ensaiando um sorriso, ainda que este viesse em meio ao choro — Fodeu com a porra da minha vida várias vezes e de várias formas, mas ainda assim... o melhor amigo que tive até hoje.

— Bom, em matéria de foder com a vida um do outro, acho que estamos quites. — disse Peixes sorrindo para ele, então lhe passou novamente o braço ao redor dos ombros e o puxou para um meio abraço. Sabia que ele precisava chorar. Era o Grande Mestre, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, tinha sempre que se mostrar tão sólido e firme quanto uma montanha, e embora fosse um dos guerreiros mais poderosos daquela geração de cavaleiros ele vivia um dilema de difícil, ou improvável, solução.

— Obrigado por não me repelir e me hostilizar, mesmo eu sendo essa criatura merda que sou — murmurou o geminiano.

— Para isso servem os amigos. Uma vez também me senti uma merda e o Mu me catou do chão... Até cocô tem seu valor, Saga. É adubo para as flores.

Afrodite brincou com ele, finalmente o fazendo dar um riso alto e descontraído, e foi nesse clima de descontração e amizade que ambos se abraçaram forte.

E na euforia de reencontrar o amigo, inevitavelmente pensando que Geisty assim não teria mais que abrir mão do amor, e que ambos, quando as mágoas passassem, poderiam retomar a caminhada juntos, Afrodite, bem a seu modo exagerado e alegre, beijou o rosto de Saga no único lugar que encontrou livre de qualquer escoriação, arranhão, inchaço ou corte; o cantinho esquerdo dos lábios, fora da boca.

Um beijo rápido, despretensioso e livre de qualquer malícia.

Um beijo que não significou nada para ambos além de uma demonstração de afeto e amizade, mas que para outro cavaleiro que os observava atento escondido atrás da coluna encapada em papel de parede de veludo vermelho certamente tinha outro significado.

"_Connasse putain de merde_! _Connard_."(Desgraçado filho de uma puta. Cretino.)

O pensamento de Camus ecoou amargo por sua mente enquanto rangendo os dentes ele fechava os punhos e apertava os dedos com cada vez mais força. Entre eles, circundando as falanges, uma película de gelo começou a tomar forma e subir rápido até os punhos cerrados e trêmulos, pois que ele era capaz de controlar cada mínima reação de seu corpo, mas não de seu Cosmo. Este denunciava involuntariamente o frio cortante que lhe atingia a alma.

Bem nessa hora, dentro do escritório Saga e Afrodite sentiram o Cosmo gelado de Aquário, e junto dele um frio intenso invadiu o ambiente fazendo suas peles arrepiar e a respiração condensar-se em contato com o ar.

— Camus está aqui? — Saga perguntou aos sussurros, surpreso — O que ele faz aqui a essa hora? Será que veio me espancar também?

Afrodite não respondeu, porque além de surpreso estava apreensivo. Conhecia bem aquele frio que fazia tremer os ossos, e sabia que ele era um mau sinal.

Quando as mãos de Camus estavam quase inteiramente brancas então veio a dor aguda no peito.

Já tinha sentido uma pontada afiada do lado do coração quando chegou ali escondendo seu Cosmo, viu a porta aberta e os dois cavaleiros sentados no chão, lado a lado, abraçados, íntimos. A dor então ganhou proporções no momento em que presenciou, em completo horror, o beijo.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu amado peixinho, sua bela rosa, seu cúmplice de tantos anos, tinha mentido para si e ido até ali atirar-se nos braços de Saga.

Ainda que estivessem a uma considerável distância, Camus não tinha dúvida. Antes fosse mais um mal entendido, mas não era. Ele viu com seus próprios olhos, agora cerrados de ódio, Afrodite beijar a boca de Saga.

Sentindo o ar lhe faltar, Camus deu as costas para a porta aberta na mesma hora em que pegou, num movimento automático e ligeiro, um cigarro da cigarreira presa ao elástico da cintura da calça de treinamento, e com a face dura e circunspecta caminhou com torturante lentidão até a saída do salão.

Não ficaria ali nem por mais um segundo. Não era masoquista, tampouco ingênuo. O que viu fora mais do que o suficiente para sanar antigas dúvidas que mantinha escondidas no fundo de seu coração.

No escritório, Gêmeos e Peixes sentiram quando o Cosmo de Aquário deixou o bordel e seguiu para as 12 Casas.

Saga gemeu levantando-se do chão com dificuldade.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, depois foi ajuda-lo a deitar-se no divã.

— Desistiu? Será que ele queria falar comigo? — disse o grego ajeitando-se em duas almofadas.

Peixes fingiu desinteresse dando de ombros e pelejando para não deixar aparente demais seu nervosismo.

— Ah... Seja lá o que for que ele queria, mudou de ideia. Vai ver está com disenteria e precisou voltar para casa — disse Peixes apoiando outra almofada debaixo dos pés dele — Mais tarde ele vem, talvez.

— O Cosmo dele estava tão hostil...

— Senta lá, né Cláudia. E quando é que o Cosmo daquele cano de chuveiro enferrujado não está hostil? Ah, tá boa! — disse com falsa calma.

— Camus está ficando mais no Santuário agora? Ele agora é o chefe daquela merda russa, não? Achei que mal viesse para cá. — Saga perguntou apertando as costelas com a mão. Deu um longo gemido de dor.

Nervoso, Afrodite bateu duas palmas e o encarou sério.

— E desde quando eu sei alguma coisa da vida daquele cafuçu homofóbico, Saga? Eu heim! Está me estranhando, santa?

— Tanta coisa mudou nesses seis anos... mas pelo jeito você e Camus ainda se odeiam. — suspirou cansado.

— Quem me odeia é ele... Eu odeio pêssego — disse, e com um sorriso sem graça estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Saga e deles um pozinho cor de rosa muito claro saltou em suaves salpicadas — Respire fundo. Isso vai te ajudar a dormir. Você precisa descansar.

— O que é isso? Ei! Eu não quero essas merdas dos seus remédios esdrúxulos, Afrodite... esses... seus... remédios... sempre fodem com o... o caralho... da minha... vida...

Enfim Saga adormeceu.

— Sonhe com a sua amazona, chefinho... que eu agora tenho que ir atrás do meu cavaleiro — suspirou aflito, ainda olhando para Gêmeos dormindo tranquilo — Mais essa agora. Ah! Dadá! Me cubra com seu manto de lantejoulas, amém!

Peixes deixou o Templo de Baco com várias recomendações aos funcionários para que não deixassem ninguém perturbar Saga no escritório. Ainda tinha muitas urgências para aquele dia, visitar Mu era uma delas. Estava aflito para saber como estava o amigo lemuriano depois da briga com Saga, já que ele também saíra muito machucado, mas nenhuma urgência era maior do que ir atrás de Camus.

Afrodite sabia que Camus estava com raiva, que aquele ar gelado fora um recado velado para si, mas imaginava que seria em consequência da conversa na noite passada e da incompatibilidade de opiniões quanto à volta de Saga. Sabia que Camus não perdoaria Gêmeos tão fácil, quiçá se um dia fosse perdoa-lo de fato, e nem podia condená-lo por isso.

Mal sabia Peixes que o motivo da ira de Camus era outro.

**Dicionário Afroditesco **

**Nessa mala tem meia** – Quando homens com pacotão chamam a atenção. Você pensa que é dote, mas na verdade todo aquele volumão é meia. Enganação, coisa mal contada, rolo.


	21. Um Oceano de Opções

************************* Cap 21 Um Oceano de Opções *****************************

No mesmo dia...

Casa de Aquário, 8:35pm

Enquanto hesitava na entrada do templo, sem saber o real motivo de tanta apreensão, o cavaleiro de Peixes olhava para o extenso átrio de colunas gregas perfiladas, que gradativamente mergulhavam no escuro daquela passagem até desaparecerem por completo. Suspirou cansado e meteu ambas as mãos nos bolsos do jeans que vestia. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar em um deles um chiclete todo amassado. Olhou a embalagem melada, cujas letras borradas e gastas não informavam com precisão a data de validade, mas que era certo de que estava lá há muitas eras. Não teve dúvidas; desembrulhou e o jogou na boca sentindo um gosto rançoso, de laranja murcha a princípio, depois de pão velho. Ainda assim era melhor do que nada. O nervosismo sempre fazia sua boca secar e as palavras empedrarem dentro dela, e mastigar algo ao menos o ajudaria a produzir saliva e amolecer as sílabas, já que iria precisar de muita calma e ponderação para conversar com Camus, pois que aquele recado que ele lhe dera no Templo de Baco, o frio intenso que invadiu o escritório de Saga e fez gelar seus ossos, lhe tinha sido bem claro.

— Dadá, me cubra com o manto da razão e coloque a coroa do juízo na cabeça ruiva dessa mona! — murmurou baixinho finalmente adentrando o templo, já seguindo para a parte residencial, enquanto tomava o cuidado de ocultar seu Cosmo completamente para que nenhum outro cavaleiro o sentisse ali, além de Camus.

Quando chegou à sala, todo o ambiente estava mais frio que o habitual. Não que as baixas temperaturas tivessem alguma chance de lhe assustar ou mesmo causar algum desconforto, visto que desde de criança estava mais do que acostumado a elas, mas o frio do Santo de Aquário era diferente, era opressor, assustador e dolorido como ter mil agulhas enfiadas nos ossos.

Assim que avistou Camus, que visivelmente transtornado andava de um lado para o outro entre a mobília soltando fumaça pela boca tal qual uma locomotiva desgovernada, Afrodite foi até ele caminhando lento e despreocupado.

— Hyoga já está na Arena? — perguntou com voz moderada.

Aquário respondeu com um aceno de cabeça seguido de um olhar tão furioso que pegou Afrodite de surpresa.

O espanto o fez tropeçar em uma das poltronas de couro branco e por muito pouco não ir ao chão.

— Aquenda Dadá! — rogou Peixes, seguido de um gemido, e enquanto recolocava o móvel no lugar olhou de volta para Camus, que agora lhe encarava estático — Nem precisa me chochar*, gata. Eu já sei porque você tá aí toda babadeira*, com essa cara de serial killer em abstinência.

Camus deu uma tragada profunda no cigarro antes de congela-lo, depois livrou-se dos cristais de gelo estalando os dedos no ar enquanto soprava a fumaça ruidosamente para cima.

— Olha, Camus, o que aconteceu ontem foi muito grave — continuou Afrodite de onde estava, olhando para o francês — Eu sei que você e eu temos opiniões conflitantes sobre a volta do Saga, e eu não tiro a sua razão, nem a de ninguém, de estar louco do edi* com ele, mas eu... EU conheço aquele Coiso que vive dentro dele. Eu estava lá, na primeira vez quando Ele apareceu, e foi horrível!... E eu vi, com esses belos olhos que hão de virar purpurina um dia, que Saga lutou, lutou muito, com unhas e dentes, para impedi-lo de dominá-lo... Mas ele não foi suficientemente forte, como não foi no dia que os suínos russos invadiram o bordel — suspirou recordando-se da tragédia — Então, eu acredito que, nesses seis anos, ele foi só mais uma vítima do mal que vive dentro dele, como todos nós fomos. Por isso eu não consigo simplesmente jogar o meu picumã* nesse caso, entende _mon amour_? Ele precisa de apoio, precisa acreditar que há pelo que ele voltar e lutar para impedir que esse malassombrado o domine de novo, ou tudo vai se repetir e...

— E para dar todo o seu apoio você precisa beija-lo também?

A pergunta de Camus pegou o outro de surpresa, que ficou sem reação por um breve momento.

— O... quê? — Peixes perguntou piscando repetidas vezes e contraindo as sobrancelhas finas.

Furioso, Camus avançou até ele parando a poucos centímetros de seus narizes se tocarem. Olhava dentro das íris aquamarines tão intensamente que era como se pudesse entrar pelas pupilas dele e lhe invadir a mente.

— _Non _negue! Você _non_ foi lá só para dar apoio a ele, _non_ é mesmo? Ou _non_ teria que mentir para mim — disse rangendo os dentes, apertando as mandíbulas com força para controlar a vontade terrível que sentia de esganar Afrodite até a morte.

— ALÔCA! — Afrodite berrou, com surpreendente espanto — Mulher, do que você está falando?

Transtornado, Camus deu as costas a ele e num carreirão foi até a estante no fundo da sala onde apanhou uma das elegantes garrafas de cristal que serviam de enfeite, a congelou em fração de segundos e a lançou contra Afrodite com a mesma garra e euforia de um arremessador da Major League Baseball*.

Peixes desviou facilmente.

— Do que estou falando? Seu cínico mentiroso? — gritou Camus extravasando toda sua fúria, depois que a garrafa se espatifou contra a parede — Você saiu daqui dizendo que ia ver a sua amiga no hospital, quando na verdade foi correr atrás do cretino do Saga. Depois de tudo o que ele nos fez!

— Não... Camus...

Peixes tentou interrompê-lo, mas foi Aquário quem o interrompeu.

— E _non_ satisfeito em se jogar nos braços dele você... você O BEIJOU! _Putain de merde_! — rosnou Camus.

— Como é?

Muito nervoso, Camus fechou os olhos e tentou controlar-se, ou acabaria por destruir a própria mobília atirando-a toda em cima do pisciano.

— Eu _non_ estou acreditando numa _merde_ dessa, Afrodite! — massageou a ponte entre os olhos e os reabriu. Sentia o corpo todo fremir em claro descontrole emocional, odiando a forma como Afrodite conseguia afetar até mesmo sua fisiologia.

— ESPERA! ALTO LÁ! — Peixes apontou o dedo para ele, visivelmente nervoso — Eu não dei truque nenhum em você, Camus. Muito menos beijei... — fez uma pausa, bufou e balançou a cabeça em negação, indignado — Eu não beijei o Saga. Tá colocada, gata? A essa hora da manhã?

— Você _non_ se faça, Afrodite! — Camus deu um tapa forte na mão dele, indignado com a negação do ato que ele mesmo viu, depois também lhe apontou o dedo — _Non_ se faça comigo ou eu quebro a tua cara. Seja homem e admita o que fez! Desde ontem eu percebi que você estava louco para ir atrás dele. Eu vi na _merde_ dos seus olhos, brilhantes de alegria, o quanto você ficou eufórico com a volta dele.

— Lógico que fiquei! — Peixes rebateu — Eu esperei, eu pedi aos deuses, eu torci anos por isso!

— Exatamente! Você esperou, torceu, rogou anos por isso. — Camus bufou ensandecido — E por quê?

Afrodite abriu a boca indignado, depois fechou e abriu de novo, até que respirou fundo para tentar manter a calma.

— Mulher, como por quê? Porque sim! Por todos nós, pelo Santuário, pelo próprio Saga, mas principalmente pela Mosca... Porque ele é meu amigo!

— E porque ele foi seu amante, _non_ é? — rosnou o francês, com os pensamentos voltados tanto para a cena que presenciara momentos antes no Templo de Baco, quanto para lembranças do passado que involuntariamente vinham à tona.

O choque provocado pelas palavras ditas por Camus fez o coração de Afrodite disparar e seu rosto ganhar uma lividez assustadora.

Enfim ele percebera que aquela não era uma discussão sobre posturas e opiniões divergentes, mas uma discussão de relação; uma maldita DR.

Ele era péssimo nelas.

— Ah! Então o Equê* na verdade é esse, Camus? — questionou sem muita paciência, só para ter certeza.

— Sim, Afrodite, o Equê é esse! Que _merde_ de sentimento é esse que você tem por um canalha que quase te matou no Cabo Sunion, te obrigou a se prostituir por anos te forçando a trepar com todo o tipo de... de filho da puta sórdido que existe nesse mundo, os piores dos piores, depois desapareceu por seis anos, e sob a máscara de um outro pulha, tão miserável quanto ele, fez todo tipo de atrocidades, incluindo me obrigar a matar o Milo e me ameaçar de morte... e ele mesmo dar uma surra na tua amiguinha querida, aquela lenhadora desqualificada. Me diz, porra! Me diz que sentimento é esse que te faz correr para ele e exultante beija-lo mesmo depois de tudo isso. Mesmo estando comigo e me dizendo toda _merde_ de dia que me ama!

Havia um brilho gelado nos olhos avelãs de Camus, um brilho perigoso, ameaçador, e que se não fosse a pressão do momento, Peixes teria notado que se tratava de lágrimas, as quais congelavam ao brotar dos cantos dos olhos e se desfaziam no ar.

— Mas eu te amo, Camus! — Afrodite disse aflito, e ainda sem entender direito o motivo pelo qual estavam tendo aquela conversa, ergueu as mãos e tentou tocar o rosto do francês, mas ele o repeliu na mesma hora com um safanão, lhe deu as costas e mergulhou nervosamente os dedos nos cabelos, esfregando as unhas contra o couro cabeludo.

— Me ama... — murmurou para si mesmo num misto de raiva e melancolia, em seguida apanhou outro cigarro da cigarreira sobre a mesa de centro e o acendeu com urgência — Mas é incapaz de ser fiel a mim!

— O que? — Peixes deu quase um grito, tamanha a indignação em ouvir aquilo — Teu cérebro virou geleia gelada, Camus? Desde quando eu não sou fiel a você, santa? Ah, tá boa! Se está falando da época do bordel, pode parar, gata. Sabe muito bem que depois que me declarei para você e assumimos um relacionamento, todo suíno com quem eu trepei foi por pura obrigação. Então, se está valendo infidelidade cachorra, ou para manter aparências, significa que eu também posso dizer que você não tem sido nada fiel a mim, princesa. Nada, nada! Já que vive metendo esse teu pau nas racha sebosa daqueles bordeis russos que a tua máfia chafure* sustenta e explora. Presta atenção, heim Camus!

Aquário soltou uma bufada e revirou os olhos impaciente.

— _Non_ teste a minha paciência, Afrodite. Estou falando de você e Saga. Hoje! Por que você beijou ele?

— Eu não beijei o Saga, por Dadá! De onde você tirou isso?

Camus virou para ele e o encarou com os olhos avelãs faiscantes.

— Eu vi você o beijando! Eu vi, idiota!

Peixes o olhou firme de volta, sem se alterar. Engoliu em seco e contraiu os lábios, enquanto considerava o que ele lhe dissera até agora e retomava em sua mente o ocorrido no Templo de Baco. A conversa com Saga, o lamento de ambos pela morte de Milo, o medo do geminiano frente a tudo que enfrentaria daquele ponto para frente para tentar retomar a vida que seu lado maligno lhe privou por seis anos, o frio repentino invadindo o escritório quando o abraçou para consola-lo e lhe beijou o rosto no único ponto onde não havia ferimentos ou curativos.

"Merda!" Concluiu alarmado.

— Não é o que está pensando, Camy — disse com voz bem mais amena, afinal era só uma pequena confusão. Um beijinho de nada.

— Ah! _Non_? — Camus perguntou cruzando com deboche os braços — Vai negar até a morte como sempre faz?

— Não... não vou negar... Eu beijei o Saga sim, mas foi um beijo de amigo — disse na sua santa ingenuidade.

Camus levantou as sobrancelhas, indignado com tamanha cara de pau. A confirmação só fez o ciúme borbulhar escaldante dentro de si e sua raiva gelar ainda mais o ambiente.

— Isso por acaso é um tipo de piada? — disse sarcástico — Eu pareço um palhaço?

— Não! Foi um beijo de apoio.

Camus respirou fundo esfregando o rosto.

— Do jeito que está falando até parece que eu escorreguei inteiro pela garganta do Saga. Por Dadá, Camus! Foi um beijo inocente — disse, sem saber que do ângulo de visão do aquariano o beijo não parecia nada inocente.

A "mentira" do namorado foi como uma facada profunda no coração do aquariano, que já estava no seu limite. Há oito anos esse nó crescia embolado em sua garganta e não ia deixar Peixes usar esse fio para enrola-lo como sempre.

— Você acha que eu sou idiota, Afrodite? — disse Camus o encarando novamente — Eu não sei que tipo de relação sórdida você tinha com Saga antes de começarmos a ter um relacionamento, mas eu sei que você tinha prazer em se submeter a ele. Ele era seu amante, seu chefe, seu dono! E você gostava!

— CHEGA! — gritou Afrodite espalmando ambas as mãos no peito do aquariano e lhe dando um empurrão — Eu não admito que fale comigo nesse tom, nem que insinue esse tipo de coisa, Camus de Aquário. Seja lá com quem ou o que eu fazia antes de me comprometer com você não é da sua conta. Isso inclui minha relação com o Saga, por isso mesmo que não tem que se meter no modo como eu lido com ele.

Cego de raiva Camus o aplaudiu com ironia.

— Que belo! Então quer fazer o que quiser com seu ex... ex-alguma coisa, sem a minha intromissão. Ótimo! Isso vale só para o Saga ou vale para todos? — perguntou Aquário num tom prepotente, extravasando bem mais do que queria inicialmente — Vale também para o Mu, a quem você tentou aliciar quando ele voltou de Jamiel? Para o Máscara da Morte, com quem todos sabem que você se deitava? Para os soldados dessa _merde_ toda aqui que passaram pela sua cama, também vale? Para todo mundo que você vive de sorrisinhos, toques e beijos que _non_ significam nada, apenas amizade, vale? O que fizer com todos eles _non_ é da minha conta então?

Depois de encara-lo por um momento, Afrodite baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Sabia que carregaria o estigma de ter sido uma pessoa tão, digamos, despreocupada, com sua reputação, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse comportamento pesaria em seu relacionamento com o francês. Só não sabia que justamente Saga seria o gatilho.

— Você está sendo ridículo — disse Afrodite levantando a cabeça e encarando Camus nos olhos.

— _Pardon_? — Aquário cruzou os braços.

— Presta atenção no que está dizendo, bonita — disse Peixes — Será possível que o meu coágulo passou por osmose para a tua cabeça enquanto a gente dormia, Camus? Ah, tá boa! Liga o pisca alerta, santa. Eu nunca deixei de ser eu só porque escolhi ficar com você. O máximo que fiz foi aceitar dar truque no Hyoga fingindo ser uma mulher que finge ser um homem que finge ser uma mulher fingindo ser amada, e apenas! Sentiu? Você me conheceu assim, abraçando e beijando todo mundo. Eu preciso do toque das pessoas, eu preciso sentir, eu sou tátil! Eu não tenho culpa se você é um repelente ambulante e não entende isso. Agora, não admito que diga que menti para você. Eu fui ao hospital ver a Mosca sim. Ela estava sedada, e então eu voltei para cá, mas senti o Cosmo do Saga no Templo das Bacantes e fui até lá ver como ele estava.

Camus fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos com tanta força que camadas de gelo se formaram ao redor deles. Ele entendia que Afrodite basicamente confirmara a traição e para completar lhe dizia que continuaria a traí-lo. Respirou fundo soltando bufadas de ar frio, tentando encontrar forças para lidar com a situação da maneira mais racional possível, já que assassinar Afrodite naquele instante não era uma opção.

— E aproveitou o momento para suprir sua necessidade de toques e matar as saudades beijando o cretino. — rosnou baixo ao abrir os olhos e mirar muito sério os olhos de Afrodite. Aquilo não fora uma pergunta.

— Não! Eu fui levar notícias da Mosca para ele, porque Shina me disse que Mu não o permitiu que a visse — respirou fundo tentando manter a calma — Camus, eu fiquei feliz, sim, com a volta dele, não vou mentir. Saga é importante para mim. Ele me acolheu quando cheguei da Suécia, abandonado e sozinho, só com uma malinha com três calcinhas. Se há oito anos eu fui tão vadia a ponto de confundir o afeto que tenho por ele com tesão, isso acabou no dia em que você entrou bêbado como um suíno no meu quarto do bordel e me mostrou o que era amor de verdade. Desde aquele dia eu nunca mais consegui tirar você da minha cabeça.

— Isso! — bradou trêmulo de tanta raiva— Belíssimas palavras! Diz que me ama de verdade e vai lá beijar outro, Afrodite, porra!

Camus teve um ataque de fúria. Num único movimento rápido e brusco ele deu as costas ao pisciano e desferiu um poderoso murro na mesinha de canto que ficava ao lado do sofá. Esta se cristalizou em milésimos de segundos, transformando-se em uma nuvem de pó gelado.

— Sangue de Dadá, Camus! Já disse que foi um beijo de amigo!

— _Parfait_! — Aquário se voltou para ele e bateu duas sonoras palmas próximo ao rosto de Peixes — Então eu posso beijar o Misty também, _non_? _Oui_! Já que Misty é meu amigo.

Afrodite abriu a boca de supetão, prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões e fixou os olhos arregalados nele, espantado... Sentiu o rosto queimar e os pelos finíssimos dos braços eriçarem. O coração disparou.

— MULHER! — exclamou, quase num grito. Deu um passo para trás, outro para frente e depois deu um giro em torno de si mesmo jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros. Por fim parou de frente para Camus e o encarou nos olhos — Você não disse isso! VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ISSO, SUA FODIDA!

Camus inclinou-se para ele e lhe apontou o indicador, quase o encostando no peito.

— Que Zeus parta a minha cabeça ao meio agora mesmo se eu estiver errado, Afrodite, mas você me crucificou por anos por eu ter transado com o Misty num momento de fraqueza, e que, inclusive, eu estava solteiro. Uma _merde_ de noite apenas, que só aconteceu por culpa SUA, mas que foi o suficiente para você tirar a minha paz por anos e até hoje me jogar isso na cara. Agora vem me dizer que eu _non_ tenho nada que ver com quem você transou, e que tenho que aceitar os seus beijos e suas demonstrações exageradas de afeto com aquele cretino do Saga?

— Gata, como você tem coragem de comparar a minha amizade com o Saga com a sua amizade, que diga-se de passagem só existe na sua cabeça ruiva oca, porque na dela eu tenho certeza que é tudo, menos o que você acha que é, com aquela Lagartixa craquelenta do Tejo? — fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego — Aquela besta humana de ventosas não é amiga de ninguém, muito menos de... ESPERA! — outra pausa, e de repente bateu as mãos no ar com tanta força que parecia estar tentando matar um mosquito bem nutrido — EU SABIA! EU SABIAAAA! FOI ELA, NÃO FOI?

Camus revirou os olhos e irritado deu as costas a ele caminhando por sobre os cristais congelados no chão até a mesa de centro para apanhar mais um cigarro.

— Foi aquela cria mal parida do Aqueronte que foi bater para você que eu estava no bordel naquela hora com o Saga! ÓBVIO QUE FOI!

Aquário virou-se para ele já lhe apontando o dedo em riste.

— Ah! Pelo menos a bonita admite que _non_ era para eu estar lá! — Camus disse desgostoso e até um tanto conformado ao finalmente tragar e sentir a nicotina — E por que _non_ era para eu estar lá, Afrodite? Heim? Para _non_ ver você aos beijos com o seu amante?

— Amante? Que amante? Olha, Camus, eu não tô boa, heim! Não tô boa! — chutou a poltrona a seu lado quase a mandando voar pela janela — Foi a desgraçada da Lagartixa que armou tudo!

— Armou o que, ô bicha burra? Para de jogar no Misty a culpa das merdas que você faz, por _Dieu_! Assuma o que fez. — Camus soltou um suspiro cansado, coçando a testa com o cigarro entre os dedos. Não estava aguentando mais, aquela loucura que vivia há tantos anos o estava adoecendo, enlouquecendo — Você beijou o desgraçado porque você quis! O Misty _non_ te obrigou. Ele por acaso estava lá? Ele estava segurando a sua língua e a enroscando na dele? _Non_, só você estava lá.

— Não fale o nome daquele girino do Estige, por favor!... Você não percebe, Camus? — Afrodite agarrou o francês pelo braço e o puxou para perto — Ele nunca vai desistir de tentar me separar de você!

— Eu já te disse que ninguém melhor que você mesmo, Afrodite, para me fazer querer me separar de você — disse Camus olhando nos olhos dele. Diferente de momentos antes, seu olhar agora fora esvaziado de toda a fúria e raiva, sobrando apenas uma melancolia severa, amarga e tão profunda que lhe inundava a alma — Por que você beijou o Saga? — perguntou com voz baixa, ressentida — Só me diga isso. Por que?

Com um empurrão Peixes soltou Aquário e com um gesto quase agressivo esfregou o próprio rosto repetidas vezes.

— Eu não beijei o Saga — murmurou chacoalhando a cabeça, incrédulo no rumo que aquela discussão estava tomando — Não do jeito que acha que beijei. Não do jeito que você acha que viu... Foi um beijo no rosto.

— Hum... claro que foi. — Camus deu de ombros.

Estava farto de tudo aquilo. Peixes finalmente o levara ao verdadeiro limite, onde nem mais raiva era capaz de sentir.

Afrodite levantou o rosto e olhou para ele. A súbita calmaria de Camus era estranha; estava bem mais acostumado com os gritos e ameaças. Por alguns segundos pensou se deveria dizer-lhe o que sentia, talvez aquela fosse a brecha perfeita, então simplesmente as palavras saíram de sua boca como se tivessem vontade própria.

— Por que, mesmo depois de oito anos, você ainda desconfia de mim? Por que eu sempre tenho que te dar provas da minha lealdade e do meu amor por você, Camus? Por que sempre me obriga a te confessar algo que eu não fiz? Por que simplesmente a minha palavra nunca é o suficiente para você?

Os olhos avelãs outrora severos e faiscantes, agora tinham adquirido uma aparência ainda mais soturna, lastimosa, quase súplice, como os olhos das Madonas retratadas no estatuário barroco. Camus olhava para o rosto belíssimo de Afrodite, e em cada contorno perfeito via os oito anos em que tudo o que mais desejou foi fazer aquele homem feliz, mas parece que havia falhado desde o início; e continuava falhando miseravelmente.

Foi com grande esforço que sufocou um soluço e engoliu de vez aquele nó na garganta que parecia sufoca-lo.

— Eu _non_ tenho uma boa resposta para te dar, Afrodite — disse pesaroso e reticente ao abaixar os olhos e levar o cigarro aos lábios mais uma vez.

— Não? Mas eu tenho! Porque a Lagartixa te envenenou contra mim, e você prefere acreditar nela, mesmo depois de tudo que eu aceitei para poder ficar com você. Minha vida gira em torno da sua há oito anos, Camus. Eu fico aqui semanas, meses, esperando você aparecer com o Hyoga, para uns míseros dias de companhia apenas, até você voltar para aquele maldito país gelado. Faz seis anos que reeduquei minha alimentação e que vivo de dietas rígidas, quase enlouquecendo de fome, para não ganhar massa muscular e colocar em risco meu disfarce. Tudo para parecer cada vez mais feminino quando me visto de mulher, contra a minha vontade, para você poder pagar de machão para o nosso filho e aqueles suínos da Vory. Oh! O hétero convicto! Eu vivo diariamente com uma maçaroca de chumbo aqui no meu peito por estar enganando uma criança que eu amo como se eu mesmo o tivesse parido... Eu deixei de ser eu, de ter a minha identidade, para ser quem você exigia que eu fosse, e por causa da merda de um beijo você esquece de tudo o que eu faço por você e nada mais importa.

Afrodite afastou-se dando as costas a Camus e caminhando até a janela, onde cruzou os braços e olhou para o horizonte. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, solitária e silenciosa.

Camus ficou olhando para ele de onde estava, calado. Cada palavra dele sendo absorvida como tapas em sua cara. Bofetadas tão dolorosas e humilhantes como as que um dia lhe dividiram as sobrancelhas com cicatrizes profundas.

Afrodite estava certo. Em tudo.

O errado ali era ele, sempre fora.

Errou desde o momento em que nasceu como uma aberração da natureza.

Em profundo silêncio, Camus levou calmamente o cigarro pela metade aos lábios, refletindo e ponderando em detalhes sua real situação atual. Os oito anos de relacionamento serviram para torna-lo dependente de Afrodite como jamais fora de ninguém. Tinha necessidade dele, da companhia, do corpo, da presença, até mesmo das implicâncias e maluquices que ele lhe aprontava, e essa realidade irrefutável só o deixava cada vez mais inseguro e apavorado. Em oito anos de relacionamento não havia ainda conseguido encontrar uma brecha para legitimar seu amor por ele. Não podia assumir Afrodite de fato nem perante o próprio filho mais, pois além do risco agora havia o medo. O terrível pavor da punição e da rejeição de Hyoga, caso ele descobrisse a verdade.

Camus convivia todos os dias com a plena certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde Afrodite se cansaria de tudo aquilo, se cansaria dele, e o deixaria. Que bastava a ele encontrar um homem bonito que o assumisse, sem medo, sem dúvida, sem vergonhas ou inseguranças, pois ele merecia isso. Daí vinha toda aquela desconfiança e até mesmo o ciúmes de Saga, ainda que essa fosse uma realidade completamente insana. Além do imenso terror que sentia de ficar sem ele e voltar à vida de merda que tinha antes de estarem juntos, a verdade era que sentia inveja das liberdades que Afrodite tinha com Gêmeos e os outros cavaleiros mais próximos a ele, e que não podia ter consigo, a menos que estivesse enclausurados e sozinhos em seus templos, em sua casa em Moscou, no Vênus ou em algum quarto de motel.

Camus queria tudo aquilo para si. Queria poder toca-lo ao se encontrarem na arena. Queria rir das bobeiras que ele dizia no refeitório. Queria poder beija-lo quando o visse tão lindo em uma festa que seu coração parecia bater apenas em função dele...

Mas não podia, pois era uma aberração...

Uma aberração covarde.

Aquário se achava um grande covarde. E essa covardia um dia o faria perder Afrodite. Essa era a raiz da erva daninha que dia após dia se enraizara dentro dele ganhando força e destruindo toda a confiança no namorado, e toda sua própria autoestima, até que o fizesse se sentir menos do que uma aberração.

Camus tinha convicção de que era um nada.

— Pelo visto, viver comigo _non_ está te fazendo nada bem — Camus quebrou o silêncio ao se sentar em uma das poltronas com a cigarreira e o cinzeiro de cristal nas mãos. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olhar para o pisciano ao admitir o próprio fracasso.

Da janela, Afrodite virou-se e olhou para ele. Estavam de frente um para o outro.

— Você tem razão — continuou Aquário — Eu te forço a ser uma pessoa que você _non_ é, te obrigo a viver uma vida de mentira e _non_ posso te assumir. Você finge estar feliz comigo, mas eu sei que _non_ está. Ninguém é feliz com uma vida de _merde_ como a que eu levo com você.

Peixes respirou fundo.

— Camus...

— Por favor, me escute, Afrodite. Eu _non_ conseguirei falar isso novamente — pediu o aquariano olhando para ele muito sério, enquanto acendia mais um cigarro com os dedos levemente trêmulos, entregando o abalo interior — Você tem razão. Eu sou uma _merde_ de uma bicha ridícula.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Eu sei. Você _non_ disse porque _non_ é preciso dizer. Eu sei disso. Eu sempre soube o que eu sou... Eu convivo com a natureza do que eu sou desde que nasci, assim como com tudo o que me torna uma maricona enrustida ridícula. Há oito anos eu coloquei correntes em você e o prendi a mim, a essa vida de bicha ridícula que eu levo, mas eu errei. Nunca deveria ter feito isso com você... mas agora está livre — disse como quem desfere uma sentença.

Afrodite descruzou os braços e encarou os olhos de Camus com um semblante confuso.

— Oi?

Aquário soltou a fumaça que prendia dentro dos pulmões para alto com uma longa e lenta baforada. Precisava de toda força e nicotina do mundo naquele momento para não fraquejar.

— Eu errei desde o começo, mas eu já estou acostumado a viver uma vida de mentira, onde tenho que fingir ser alguém que eu_ non_ sou. O erro foi arrastar você comigo. Foi achar que você conseguiria ser feliz pela metade, sendo quem você _non_ é — disse, então apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e se levantou. Num caminhar lento foi até Peixes e parou a poucos palmos de distância — Você _non_ nasceu para viver preso em um aquário. Ainda mais um aquário como o meu, pequeno, feio, escuro e cheio de perigos, sem nenhum atrativo. Esta é a minha prisão, não a sua. Eu errei, mas não quero continuar errando. Por isso, eu estou te tirando do meu aquário. Você está livre.

Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça sentindo o coração acelerar e a boca secar.

— Espera! Eu acho que estou com gelo nos ouvidos — cutucou os ouvidos com as pontas dos indicadores enquanto encarava Camus com os olhos aquamarines esbugalhados — Você está terminando comigo, Camus? É isso?

Aquário demorou alguns instantes angustiantes antes de finalmente conseguir responder.

— _Non_ estou terminando com você, mas se quiser entender assim a escolha é sua. — Camus deu de ombros ao desviar os olhos por um instante — Eu quero que faça tudo o que quiser fazer, se isso incluir me deixar... Tudo bem.

— Aquenda! Minha Santa Britney dos surtados! Mulher você tá louca?

— _Non_ estou louca. Pela primeira vez desde que você entrou na minha vida eu acho que estou tomando a decisão mais equilibrada e correta que poderia tomar. Você está livre de tudo o que é obrigado a fazer contra a própria vontade, e que tanto te faz sofrer, por minha culpa. Eu estou te libertando de mim. É diferente.

— Diferente é o seu rabão, Camus de Aquário! Você está terminando comigo! — disse Afrodite, visivelmente alterado — Por causa de uma badalhoca* de um beijo de amigo!

— _Non_. O beijo que você deu no Saga foi apenas um choque de realidade. Eu estou te liberando de todo e qualquer compromisso comigo, Afrodite. De hoje em diante você pode fazer o que você quiser, sair com quem você quiser, beijar quem você quiser... Pode também usar a roupa que quiser usar, viajar para onde bem entender, ser livre! Eu te amo, peixinho, por isso eu estou te tirando do meu aquário e te soltando no mar, que é de onde nunca deveria tê-lo tirado, mas estou deixando a porta aberta. Se quiser nadar em outras águas, nade, e quando quiser voltar para mim, volte... — Camus baixou ligeiramente a cabeça para evitar olhar nos olhos transtornados do pisciano. Sentia como se as palavras ditas por sua boca fossem proferidas por outra pessoa enquanto observava toda a cena de algum lugar distante, anestesiado, e a cada nova palavra dita, menos podia sentir, pois morria aos pouquinhos — Infelizmente eu tenho necessidade de você. Eu gostaria, sim, de terminar esse relacionamento doentio que nós vivemos, do qual eu sou profundamente dependente, e que te faz tão infeliz, mas sinto que sou incapaz, então... essa é a melhor solução para nós. Eu apenas_ non_ suporto mais viver com seus abusos, com as suas acusações constantes de como eu destruí a sua vida sem te dar nada em troca, ou de como eu o faço infeliz e incompleto. E eu sei que também sofre com os meus abusos. Estamos adoecendo por conta dos nossos sentimentos e precisamos ser racionais, por nós dois, e pelo Hyoga. Seja livre para fazer da sua vida o que quiser Afrodite, não tem mais obrigações comigo. A única coisa que eu te peço em troca é que apenas _non_ faça nada que magoe meu filho, ou eu... — levantou o olhar para ele e então o brilho ameaçador lhe voltou aos olhos ao encara-lo firme — Ou eu juro que mato você sem pensar duas vezes.

Em choque, Peixes olhava para ele de volta sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Está sugerindo a merda fedida de um relacionamento aberto, Camus? É isso que está sugerindo? — perguntou com a voz trêmula e abafada.

— Se esse for o nome... Sim, eu estou.

— Pois eu não aceito! — esbravejou Peixes dando um empurrão em Aquário — Não aceito porque isso é só mais um dos seus malditos caprichos! Você está de cafuçu por causa de um beijo sem importância nenhuma, e me julgando porque já tive mais parceiros na cama e na vida do que você tem de sardas nessa tua cara de pau, sua cretina.

— Pense o que quiser, Afrodite. Eu _non_ me importo mais. Cheguei ao meu limite. Eu amo você, mas _non_ quero mais ser comprometido com você, porque _non_ suporto ter de ouvir, em toda maldita discussão que temos, o quanto você se sacrifica e o quanto você sofre por estar comigo. Chega. Você está certo. Já conseguiu me provar sua insatisfação, mas isso me faz mal, me destrói, me corrói por dentro, principalmente quando, por mais que eu tente, _non_ consigo mudar nossa situação ou te fazer feliz. Eu cansei de ser o algoz do seu sofrimento. Você está livre para ser quem você é, do jeito que você é, sem compromisso nenhum comigo, assim ao menos _non_ me sentirei enganado e nunca mais terei que ouvir que a sua vida é uma _merde_ por culpa minha.

Para surpresa de Peixes, Camus aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios trêmulos, apenas um toque suave, mas que já serviu para deixa-lo inerte e sem reação.

— Deixei Hyoga sozinho na Arena. Preciso voltar para acompanhar o treinamento dele. Aproveite sua liberdade, _ma Belle Rose_.

Camus deixou a sala em silêncio, levando consigo o frio intenso que pairava no ar e o coração partido em milhares de pedaços.

Afrodite soltou todo o peso do corpo sobre o sofá e por longos minutos ficou ali, com o olhar vago e a sensação de que o chão havia desaparecido sob seus pés.

Santuário de Atena 01:15pm.

Após acordar de um sono revigorante, ainda que compulsório, no divã de seu escritório no Templo de Baco, Saga sentia-se um pouco menos estropiado, porém ainda longe de sua plenitude e vigor físico. No entanto, nem a moléstia, que lhe açoitava impiedosamente o corpo e a alma, era o suficiente para frear o desejo de reparar todo o mal que a sua ausência causou nos últimos seis anos. O tempo agora lhe urgia como uma fera faminta a devorar tudo a sua volta, e no momento ele era seu principal obstáculo.

Por conta disso, seu primeiro passo logo depois de acordar foi enviar um mensageiro até o Décimo Terceiro Templo ordenando a Gigars que descesse até seu encontro com um resumo dos relatórios dos últimos anos que apontasse em particular as mudanças mais drásticas arquitetadas por sua face maligna voltadas diretamente o Santuário e suas dinâmicas, como a triagem dos aspirantes e o treinamento dos aprendizes.

Quando Gigars chegou ali, ambos seguiram juntos até a Arena de treinamento. Parecia, enfim, que os deuses resolveram lhe dar uma mãozinha, já que depois de repetidos dias chuvosos as nuvens cinzas, que remontavam as tempestades primaveris, saíram de cena para dar lugar ao sol, o qual trazido por Apolo agora iluminava toda a área de treinamento, proporcionando, assim, uma visão ampla, porém nada agradável, ao Patriarca.

Da tribuna localizada no alto, recostado em uma dezena de almofadas de veludo carmim dispostas em um divã, acompanhado de suas dores e temores Saga agora folheava relatórios específicos que levantavam as estatísticas dos últimos anos correspondentes às baixas de aprendizes em fase de treinamento, e nem mesmo a máscara azul anil que cobria-lhe o rosto machucado podia disfarçar sua perplexidade diante dos números altíssimos.

— Pelos deuses... — ele murmurou incrédulo perante as atrocidades cometidas em sua "ausência", as quais estavam, uma a uma, descritas naquelas folhas.

Nem fora preciso terminar de ler os seis balanços anuais disponíveis para se dar conta das mudanças nocivas nesse setor do Santuário.

Seis longos anos de vidas sendo perdidas em vão por conta de um capricho megalomaníaco, perverso e sádico de seu outro "eu".

Saga sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Dispensou a refeição do meio do dia que uma das inúmeras servas veio lhe oferecer, e diante da negativa esta então chamou outra garota que prontamente se ajoelhou a seus pés com um generoso jarro de prata nas mãos.

— Gostaria de uma taça de seu vinho, Patriarca? — ela perguntou solícita.

A simples menção da bebida fez Saga tirar a atenção dos papéis em suas mãos para olhar aflito para o jarro, no qual viu sua imagem refletida. O odor do vinho o fazia salivar, mas de repente os trajes da jovem serva, ou a quase ausência deles, o deixou desconcertado e o fez voltar os olhos para os números no papel.

— Não. Não quero, obrigado. — disse um tanto confuso, com a voz saindo abafada pela máscara.

— Posso lhe servir algo? — ela insistiu fitando o chão de carpete vermelho, evitando olhar em seu rosto mascarado.

— Chá gelado... Com um canudo... por favor — disse ele, e olhando de soslaio viu quando a moça se levantou para providenciar o pedido. Ela tinha os seios nus, e um fino tecido de seda transparente lhe cobria apenas os quadris e parte das pernas finas.

Assim que ela deixou a tribuna, Saga sinalizou para que Gigars se aproximasse.

— Por que essa garota está... — não sabia como se referir aos trajes da serva — Está vestida desse jeito?

— Desse jeito, como, meu senhor? — disse ao se abaixar com dificuldade se apoiando em seu cajado.

— Ora, homem. Essa menina está praticamente pelada! — disse exasperado, fazendo as outras servas, que tinham um pouco mais de tecido enrolado pelo corpo, o olharem de soslaio.

— Meu senhor, os trajes usados pelas servas que o servem diretamente foram ordens suas. — disse Gigars — Que inclusive também exigiu que fossem todas bem jovens e belas. Eu pessoalmente as selecionei e supervisionei seu treinamento, mas se não estiverem do seu agrado posso dispensa-las e mandar providenciar outras mais para a nobre tarefa de servi-lo.

Saga ouviu a tudo perplexo.

Os absurdos cometidos pelo Outro pareciam brotar dos cantos mais inesperados.

A única certeza que tinha de fato era de que estava muito mais em maus lençóis do que sequer conseguia imaginar.

— Não! — ele disse nervoso, prontamente e de forma eloquente — Não preciso de mais servas, pelos deuses! Só providencie a elas trajes com mais pano. Isso já está bom demais... Depois faça um levantamento das servas que foram dispensadas e envie para mim com os devidos motivos, para que sejam ressarcidas de alguma forma.

Dando por encerrada aquela conversa, Saga voltou novamente sua atenção para o relatório que tinha em mãos, e que agora pontuava a morte de um jovem em consequência de nítidos traços de tortura, porém sob a alegação do ônus do treinamento. Nem mesmo o chá gelado que lhe fora servido, o qual ele bebia pelo canudinho enfiado por debaixo da máscara, deu conta de apaziguar o azedume que lhe subia pela garganta.

Era ojeriza o que sentia.

Ojeriza do Outro, e também um tanto de si mesmo, por ter permitido todas essas atrocidades por anos que possivelmente se arrastaram lentos para quem vivia naquele reinado de terror.

Mergulhado nesse mar de culpa, de repente Saga teve sua atenção roubada por um grito que veio de fora da tribuna, lá da arena, e que de tão forte e autoritário alcançou seus tímpanos. Era uma voz grave em tom de ameaça. Imediatamente o Patriarca levantou a cabeça e esticou o olhar para o lado de fora, então conseguiu identificar o interlocutor. Por um momento o ficou observando, analítico e calado, enquanto este treinava dois jovens aprendizes que de tão assustados perdiam facilmente o foco e por vezes caíam ou erravam golpes banais.

Saga então soube por onde começar a consertar as coisas.

Se seus planos consistiam em modificar as estruturas da formação de base de seus cavaleiros, toda alterada pelo Outro, aquela era a hora de deixar de lado os relatórios e agir.

Tentando se levantar com certa dificuldade o geminiano seguiu manco para a escadaria que dava para a saída da tribuna, sem falar com ninguém. Iria descer até a arena mesmo que para isso precisasse se escorar nas paredes com uma das mãos, já que com a outra comprimia as costelas trincadas e doloridas, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa — mais uma dentre tantas naquele dia — quando ouviu Gigars bater palmas e imediatamente em seguida quatro servos aparecerem no fim da escadaria carregando uma liteira*!

Saga olhou espantado e um tanto irritado para a cena. Pensou em perguntar o porquê de ter uma maldita e ridícula liteira ali, mas já tendo conhecimento de algumas das peculiaridades espalhafatosas do Outro guardou o questionamento para si. Engoliu seu embaraço e apenas aceitou a carona.

Logo a comitiva adentrou a arena e obviamente não passou despercebida. Os olhares curiosos de todos acompanharam a alegoria até que ela estacionou em frente a um trio de cavaleiros que treinava fazendo muito barulho.

Ao desembarcar da liteira, o Grande Mestre foi recepcionado por uma mesura do treinador, Algol de Perseu, e também de seus dois aprendizes.

— Patriarca! — disse o cavaleiro de Prata — É uma honra sua presença em nossa Arena.

Saga tinha o rosto voltado para ele, mas era para os dois aspirantes maltrapilhos que ele olhava. O odor do sangue que exalava forte dos muitos ferimentos nos corpos visivelmente exaustos deles, misturado à areia e ao suor era tão desalentador quanto seus olhares vazios de esperança; como de moribundos que aguardam pela morte.

Quantos não devem ter passado por isso? Perguntou-se Saga em seu íntimo, ainda que de forma retórica, pois que ele sabia o número exato deles. Estavam nas estatísticas dos relatórios que lera.

Um pouco mais de si morreu ali, naquela arena, junto do futuro vazio daqueles dois aprendizes à sua frente.

A vida de um aspirante a cavaleiro era sim, regada a rotinas de treinamentos exaustivos, disciplina e sacrifícios, mas jamais de tirania e abusos.

— No que, exatamente, consiste o treinamento que está ministrando a esses dois aprendizes, Algol de Perseu? — Saga perguntou em tom firme e severo, diretamente ao cavaleiro de Prata.

— Grande Mestre, após esse aquecimento eles...

— Aquecimento? — Saga o interrompeu elevando o tom de voz — Apenas no aquecimento eles já conseguiram todas essas escoriações?

Algol deu de ombros, um tanto encabulado.

— Isso porque são dois imprestáveis, meu senhor — disse encarando os dois jovens com severidade — Ordenei agora a eles que duelassem para ver se eles acordam e se dão conta de uma vez por todas de que não estão aqui para brincadeira, nem para moleza. Não temos espaço para fracos! Só treinarei aquele que vencer, que for perseverante! — concluiu com uma risada cínica de escárnio.

Com os olhos por detrás da máscara pregados aos do cavaleiro de Prata, Saga sentiu o sangue ferver e seu rosto inchado queimar. Cada hematoma em seu corpo pulsava doído, enquanto penalizado ele observava os dois aprendizes pensando no quão grande eram suas resiliências e coragem.

— Essa é a lição que você está dando a eles como mestre, Algol? — disse Saga — A lei do mais forte?

— Exato, meu senhor! — Perseu respondeu orgulhoso, inflando o peito.

Saga ponderou por um breve instante.

— Certo... Esse é de fato um método bem... didático, não é mesmo? Uma lição que não dê margem para questionamentos — disse Saga, agora correndo os olhos pela arena, observando quem eram os outros cavaleiros que treinavam ali naquele momento.

Sorriu por baixo da máscara ao avistar exatamente quem queria ver ali.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Perseu.

— É bom que pense assim, dessa forma não irá questionar a lição que eu, como Grande Mestre, me vejo na obrigação de dar a você e aos seus aprendizes — disse Saga pousando a mão enluvada sobre o ombro de Algol, que olhou para ele curioso.

Então, sem que o cavaleiro de Prata esperasse, o Patriarca fez um sinal para um cavaleiro de Ouro que treinava mais adiante com outros dois cavaleiros e alguns dos aprendizes novatos, completamente alheio ao que se sucedia ali.

— Máscara da Morte será o seu adversário — disse Saga a Perseu, que arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em espanto.

— O QUÊ? — indagou atônito o cavaleiro de Prata.

Toda a arena se calou para acompanhar os passos do Cavaleiro de Câncer no trajeto até o Patriarca e sua comitiva.

— _Bongiorno_! Já na ativa, Grande Mestre? — disse Máscara da Morte com um risinho sarcástico, enquanto entediado ajeitava as bandagens em seus pulsos e antebraços — Acordou bem disposto hoje! Não achei que fosse ver a sua cara tão cedo por aqui depois de...

— Literalmente você não está vendo a minha cara, não é mesmo, Câncer? — Saga o interrompeu, referindo-se à máscara — Eu o chamei porque, como está vendo pela demarcação no solo, temos um duelo de vida e morte prestes a acontecer aqui.

Máscara da Morte olhou sem muito entender para os dois aprendizes dentro do círculo demarcado na areia, que tinham os rostos lívidos, porém não mais que o do próprio cavaleiro de Prata.

— E esse duelo é entre você e o cavaleiro Algol de Perseu — completou Saga, para espanto, num primeiro instante, e depois o deleite de Câncer.

— _MA CHE_! — Máscara da Morte encarou o cavaleiro de Prata e abriu um sorriso largo e assustador — Que bela notícia!

— Perseu, eu ordeno que lute com Máscara da Morte de Câncer num combate que só terminará quando um dos dois morrer, ficar sem Cosmo ou perder os sentidos — disse Saga.

— Mas... meu Patriarca! — exclamou Perseu com voz nitidamente trêmula e semblante transtornado. Atrás dele seus aprendizes trocavam olhares assustados e confusos — Um cavaleiro de Prata contra um cavaleiro de Ouro?

— Sim. Algum problema? — perguntou Saga.

Houve um silêncio repentino. Câncer encarava Perseu dos pés à cabeça, que só de estar sob sua mira já sentia-se aterrorizado, haja visto que sua morte pelas mãos do outro era certa.

— Sim! Claro que há problema. Esse não é um combate justo, meu senhor — disse Algol.

— Eu sei. Máscara da Morte também sabe, assim como todos aqui sabem, incluso os seus dois alunos, Perseu. Mas, você vai nos dar uma aula prática sobre não estar de brincadeira, não fazer corpo mole e sobretudo, como ter perseverança! — deu um tapinha no ombro do cavaleiro — Boa sorte!

Máscara da Morte estalou a língua no céu da boca, sorriu satisfeito e mandou um beijo para Perseu, que só não parecia um fantasma de tão pálido porque a humilhação lhe corava as maçãs do rosto.

— Já até sei aonde vou pendurar essa tua cabeça cabeluda — provocou o canceriano com satisfação, entrando no círculo demarcado no chão onde já estava Algol em visível desespero — No _mio_ banheiro. Quero cagar olhando para ela.

Saga abafou uma gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo, já se afastando deles quando sentiu Câncer acender e elevar seu Cosmo a um nível impressionante, deixando clara a diferença que existia entre os dois combatentes.

Que fim inglório. Pensou o cavaleiro de Perseu, humilhando diante de seus aprendizes e de toda a arena, e sem poder declinar da ordem também acendeu seu Cosmo e encarou a morte certa; esta que tinha um sorriso macabro de presas pontiagudas e olhos sedentos por sangue e violência.

Todos ao redor dos dois gladiadores aguardavam ansiosos e apreensivos o início, que também seria o desfecho, daquele combate, incluso Hyoga, que assim que sentiu os Cosmos dos cavaleiros se elevarem pediu permissão ao pai, que havia acabado de chegar ali, e mergulhou na rodinha de curiosos para ver o embate de perto.

Demorou alguns instantes para Saga identificar o jovenzinho alto de cabelos loiríssimos e Cosmo gelado ali no meio dos outros, mas quando o reconheceu sentiu seu peito apertar como se houvesse levado mais um golpe, só que agora da vida.

— Hyoga! — o geminiano murmurou estremecido, espantado em vê-lo tão crescido, já praticamente um rapaz. Ainda o tinha na lembrança como um garotinho serelepe vestido em uma fantasia de Batman a correr alegre enquanto se comunicava por um grego embolado com forte sotaque russo.

Foi como ter todo o longo tempo de sua ausência esfregado na cara.

Novamente uma sensação terrível acometeu o corpo e a alma do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, fazendo seu coração bater forte e uma melancolia torturante lhe sufocar. O Cosmo de Hyoga já estava quase no ponto de conseguir uma armadura. Foi impossível não pensar que seus filhos, se estivessem vivos, hoje também seriam meninos fortes e cheios de vida assim como o loirinho, e também estariam treinando para se tornarem cavaleiros.

Saga respirou fundo procurando afogar a melancolia, esquecer o passado e focar no presente.

Precisava correr atrás dos prejuízos que causara, especialmente agora, quando finalmente, após mais de dez anos, desde o incidente com Afrodite e Aiolos no Cabo Sunion, sentia-se livre e dono absoluto de suas vontades. O Outro estava calado. Sua voz pérfida, cheia de ódio e malícia se calara. Por quanto tempo permaneceria livre ele não sabia. Que os deuses tivessem piedade de si lhe agraciassem com a benção de poder ser para sempre, mas ele sabia que não podia contar apenas com a benevolência e compaixão divina. Ele sabia que teria que lutar ainda, muito, para assegurar que sua liberdade jamais lhe fosse tomada novamente, e só aquela sensação indescritível de enfim poder ser ele mesmo, pensar e agir sem nenhuma influência do Outro, já lhe fazia querer agarrar-se a esse intento e nunca mais solta-lo.

Felizmente Saga voltou a tempo de ouvir a voz grave de Máscara da Morte selando o destino de Algol de Perseu.

— ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Câncer estava prestes a arrancar a alma de Perseu de seu corpo ainda vivo e fisicamente pleno.

— Já basta, Máscara da Morte! — disse Saga esticando o braço e apontando o polegar da mão direita para cima.

— _Ma che! Io_ nem comecei! — disse Câncer indignado, bem ao seu modo italiano, com as mãos suspensas no ar em forma de coxinhas bem fartas de recheio.

— E nem será preciso que termine — disse Saga aproximando-se deles. Perseu caiu de joelhos no chão e agora lhe fazia uma reverência cheia de eloquência, com ambas as mãos espalmadas na areia — O intento aqui não é a batalha, tampouco a execução, mas a lição. A lição de que toda vida é importante, desde o ser humano mais fraco até o mais forte. Toda vida importa... É por isso que nossa deusa Atena reencarna de tempos em tempos na Terra, e nós temos o dever e o comprometimento de seguir sua justiça. Por Atena vivemos e morremos. À Atena entregamos nossas vidas. Serviremos à sua causa e abraçaremos sua justiça quando formos solicitados, em defesa da humanidade e da Terra. Por isso, Algol de Perseu, a sua vida tem o mesmo valor que a de seus discípulos. Preze por elas e estará prezando pela sua. Haja como um tirano sem escrúpulos, e será exonerado de nossa Ordem — disse soberano, enquanto todas as atenções estavam vidradas em sua figura, especialmente a dos cavaleiros de Ouro e de Prata que estavam ali presentes, pois que, para estes, as palavras de Saga, além de chocarem, lhe soavam demasiadamente hipócritas, tendo sido ele mesmo um tirano por diversos anos, em menor ou maior grau.

— A partir de hoje, todo e qualquer abuso cometido por parte dos treinadores será punido com exoneração. — continuou Gêmeos — Não será mais admitido, sob hipótese alguma, condutas abusivas que levem à morte dos aprendizes a cavaleiros e amazonas. Os aspirantes que não mostrarem aptidão para prosseguir com o treinamento devem ser afastados imediatamente antes que suas vidas sejam ceivadas inutilmente.

Um murmurinho se ergueu entre os presentes, e então Saga elevou seu tom de voz:

— Sei que parece estranha essa mudança sobre ordens que eu mesmo promulguei anos atrás, mas os tempos agora são outros, eu sou outro. Isso é tudo que precisam saber. Estou, a partir de hoje, desativando algumas das zonas de treinamento consideradas de alta periculosidade, além de algumas práticas desnecessariamente arriscadas. Uma lista com as zonas e métodos erradicados e proibidos será enviada a cada um dos treinadores no início dessa noite. A partir de hoje, todo mestre será responsável diretamente por acidentes, fatais ou não, que porventura acometam seus alunos, com penas passíveis de reclusão no Cabo Sunion de acordo com sua gravidade — se voltou para o cavaleiro de Prata e disse em tom mais baixo do que o que discursava: — Você entendeu, Perseu?

— Sim, Grande Mestre — disse Algol ainda que chocado com o discurso que acabara de presenciar, assim como todos os outros presentes.

— E mais uma coisa, Algol. Eu não permito que transforme aspirantes ou fugitivos em estátuas de pedra, tampouco que os exponha para causar medo e terror... Eu ordeno que você dê um enterro digno a cada um dos que enfeitam, de forma lastimável, as fronteiras do nosso sagrado Santuário.

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Está dispensado por hoje para cumprir essa ordem. Seus aprendizes também estão. Os encaminhe à enfermaria imediatamente — finalizou Saga.

Caminhando com certa dificuldade, Gêmeos voltou para a liteira que o trouxera até ali. No curto percurso, por baixo da máscara azul ele olhou diretamente para Camus, que lhe devolvia um olhar frio, rude e ao mesmo tempo espantado. Cogitou chama-lo para conversar, mas o modo nada amistoso com que o francês lhe dirigia o olhar, somado à fisionomia que denotava certa raiva, o fez mudar de ideia e deixar o local. Deixaria os ânimos de todos se apaziguarem para depois tentar uma reaproximação, isso era de fato o mais certo a se fazer.

Camus por sua vez, como Máscara da Morte, Aiolia e quem mais estivesse ali, não havia entendido nada. Aquele discurso vindo de Saga em nada se parecia com ele ou com suas atitudes desde a morte do antigo Grande Mestre, Shion de Áries. Logo ele, Saga? O homem que abriu um bordel e obrigou cavaleiros e amazonas a se prostituirem em prol da sobrevivência do Santuário? Que enganou dezenas de pessoas, sobretudo uma máfia poderosa como a Vory v Zakone, apenas para salvar uma amazona e livrar-se do irmão gêmeo golpista e insano? Um homem capaz de todo tipo de atrocidades, sem nenhum respeito pela vida, fazendo agora um discurso sobre a importância de se preservar toda e qualquer vida na Terra? Mas que grande besteira! A quem ele queria enganar?

Camus bufou incrédulo e enfurecido. Não bastasse a discussão com Afrodite pela manhã, agora isso. Sentia ganas em desmascara-lo ali, na frente de todos, quando de repente sentiu Hyoga se aproximar e colocar-se a seu lado agitado. O filho o enchia de perguntas, pois que não era nada ingênuo e sabia que a mudança repentina do Grande Mestre estava ligada à confusão nas escadarias do Templo de Virgem durante aquela madrugada.

O que ninguém sabia era que Saga agora não sofria qualquer influência por parte de seu lado maligno, e que pela primeira vez em anos suas decisões e atitudes eram tomadas segundo seu verdadeiro julgamento.

Ao lado deles, Máscara da Morte, parado no centro do círculo desenhado na areia, enquanto todos retomavam suas atividades aos burburinhos, ficou um tempo acompanhando com os olhos Saga ser carregado de volta para a tribuna.

— _Ma che_ está dispensado, Máscara da Morte, obrigado, obrigado, de nada, ai, ai, ui, ui... — resmungava fazendo uma vozinha fina, remedando o geminiano — _Figlio dun cane. Io_ só lavoro, lavoro... nunca tenho uma recompensa. _Vaffancullo_! E que merda de discurso hipócrita foi esse? Depois de anos ele voltou a ser o molenga que era quando era pivete?

— Eu me lembro muito pouco do Saga da época que éramos crianças e adolescentes — disse Aiolia chegando ali — Eu e Camus fomos treinados pelo meu irmão, mas... essa é a primeira vez em anos que parece que estou ouvindo o Saga de verdade... o cara por quem Aiolos sempre teve admiração e respeito, justamente por prezar pela justiça e igualdade entre todos.

Camus revisou os olhos, sem nenhuma paciência para aquele papo.

— Venha, Hyoga. Vamos continuar seu treinamento — disse já saindo dali, deixando os dois a sós, que acostumados com a postura nada simpática do aquariano nem se deram conta de sua irritação.

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo, visivelmente chateado.

— Perdi _una bellissima _cabeçorra cabeluda para minha coleção. Olhar para cara do Algol ia me ajudar com minha constipação... A vida é justa com todos, menos comigo — reclamou irritadogesticulando, enquanto batia as mãos no cós da calça de treino em busca de um cigarro para lhe acalmar os nervos.

— Ao menos ele tomou uma decisão sensata. Parece que Saga está mesmo afim de consertar as merdas que fez — disse o leonino.

Máscara da Morte deu de ombros.

— Ele que se foda... Você pita? — ofereceu a Aiolia um cigarro do maço que tinha na mão.

— Não, obrigado. Mas se quiser treinar eu aceito um parceiro.

— Agora tem regras novas. Você ouviu né? Não vale dedo no olho, chute no saco e nem mordida — brincou tragando o cigarro — Ou seja, vamos dançar balé que me parece bem mais interessante!

Aiolia riu e juntos foram concluir os treinamentos físicos do dia.

Uma nova era tinha início no Santuário, mas por quanto tempo ela duraria?

Major League Baseball - é o nível mais alto de jogo em beisebol profissional nos Estados Unidos da América.

Liteira - cadeira portátil usada como meio de transporte, coberta e fechada, sustentada por duas varas compridas que são levadas por dois homens ou dois animais de carga, um à frente e outro atrás.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Babadeira** – nervoso; cheio de coisas, de questões

**Badalhoca** \- pedaços mais ou menos pequenos de fezes que ressecam e ficam presos você sabe onde, ou seja, algo terrível de se presenciar

**Chafure** \- coisa ou pessoa ruim, burra (charufinácia: coletivo de charuf)

**Chochar** \- falar mal de alguém ou de algo

**Equê** \- problema

**Jogar o picumã** \- menosprezar ou ignorar alguém

**Louco do edi** – nervoso, descompensado


	22. Trio Ternura em: tá doendo?

************************* Cap 22 ** **Trio Ternura em: tá doendo?** *******************************

Hospital de Atenas, Ala 5, 03:30pm

Pensativo, com Kiki bem aconchegado no colo, Shaka aguardava doutor Adônis, que tinha ido buscar os resultados dos exames preparatórios para o transplante de medula. Estava sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas azuis reclináveis dispostas na antessala usada para medicar os pacientes, mas como estes eram raros ali ninguém lhes fazia companhia, exceto os quadros de natureza morta dispostos em deplorável e incômoda assimetria nas paredes pintadas de um bege pálido.

Kiki tomava a dose diária do medicamento intravenoso que por milagre estava lhe sustentando a vida, enquanto seus dedinhos, na falta das longas madeixas loiras do pai, enrolavam-se nas franjas do lenço de seda estampada que ele passara entre os passantes da calça jeans bem folgada para fazer às vezes de cinto e impedir que essas caíssem.

— Baba... por que o Kiki não pode ir ver a tia Gê junto com o papai? — o pequeno lemuriano perguntou, sonolento e desanimado.

Shaka lhe deu um beijo na lateral da cabeça, nos cabelos vermelhos cada vez mais ralos.

— Porque o seu remédio ainda não acabou, e o seu pai precisava muito falar com ela — disse ele olhando para o frasco pendurado no suporte para soro, o qual estava pela metade. Logo depois, voltou a encarar os quadros na parede.

A falta de simetria deles lhe causava uma perturbação absurda, porém não maior que o fato de estar naquela lugar, dia após dia, sem nenhum progresso ou resposta.

— Quando acabar a gente vai poder ir lá ver ela?

Shaka hesitou antes de responder.

— A sua tia precisa descansar, filho. Ela e o seu pai lutaram bravamente contra o Grande Mestre ébrio possuído e venceram! Mas você sabe que ele era muito mau, além de forte. Os dois ficaram bem feridos, e agora precisam descansar para se recuperarem — disse o indiano lhe massageando os bracinhos com extremo cuidado e delicadeza para amenizar o desconforto do procedimento — Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para estar com ela.

Shaka sorriu, ainda que seu coração apertado e angustiado quisesse mesmo era gritar em prantos.

Kiki suspirou.

— O Grande Mestre ébrio possuído agora voltou a ser o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o marido verdadeiro da tia Gê... É isso, né Baba? — perguntou inocente.

Fechando os olhos, Shaka deixou a cabeça pender para trás até encostar no estofado.

— Sim. Agora ele voltou a ser apenas o Grande Mestre ébrio, porém não mais possuído. — disse ele — O Cavaleiro proxeneta de Gêmeos e o marido da sua tia Geisty.

— O Kiki não entende... É confuso — fez uma caretinha. Parecia pensativo e muito cansado.

— Ah! Não é apenas o Kiki que não entende. O Shaka também não entende, o seu pai não entende, sua tia não entende, e nem mesmo o próprio Saga entende — disse Virgem, agora inclinando-se para olhar para o rostinho pensativo do filho — Portanto, não quero que fique pensando nisso, tudo bem? Tudo que precisa saber por enquanto é que o Grande Mestre ébrio possuído precisava ter levado aquela surra do seu pai para que o seu tio, o Saga, o verdadeiro, de quem você não se lembra porque era muito pequenininho quando ele... quando ele ficou doente, pudesse voltar... Um dia, quem sabe, quando Saga alcançar alguma resposta para ele mesmo, para quem ele é, talvez então todos nós entendamos.

— Mas ele ficou doente de que, Baba? O tio Saga... Ele ficou doente igual o Kiki? — perguntou curioso.

— Não — Shaka respondeu lhe acariciando o rostinho magro — Não se adoece apenas do corpo. É possível adoecer também do espírito, da mente... — nessa hora fez uma pausa, e foi inevitável fazer uma autoanálise, já que ele mesmo sentia seu espírito e sua mente adoecidos.

— Hum... igual a Jandhira, das Azevinhas do Destino? — perguntou Kiki levantando os olhos para Shaka — No capítulo da semana passada ela foi levada para o sanatório porque o doutor Pomadha disse que ela estava doente da mente. Estava louca!

— Ah! Mas a Jandhira foi vítima de uma arapuca! — Shaka exaltou-se levemente.

— O que é uma arapuca, Baba?

— É uma esparrela, uma armadilha! A Jandhira não é louca coisa nenhuma. O problema é que ela é rica, Kiki. É herdeira de uma frota inteira de camelos e dromedários, além de dois poços de petróleo iranianos. A irmã estelionatária e calva que armou para ela. Ficou com tudo; os camelos, os dromedários, os poços de petróleo e até as duas mulas e o marido. Mas, se é para ter um marido patife é melhor não ter nenhum mesmo.

— O comendador Rhalo é um marido patife, Baba?

— É.

Kiki pensou por um instante.

— E o tio Saga? O verdadeiro? É um marido patife?

Shaka olhou para ele com os olhos azuis celeste arregalados e a fisionomia alarmada.

— Kirian!... Isso só compete à sua tia, que é casada com ele, dizer, não acha? Só que não vá importuna-la com perguntas retóricas desse tipo. Ela está frágil.

— O Kiki não gostava do outro marido, o Grande Mestre ébrio possuído... Se o tio Saga for igual a ele, é melhor então ela não ter marido nenhum — suspirou cansado.

— Isso é um assunto para adultos, Kiki. Você não tem que pensar nisso, está bem? — disse Shaka esticando o braço para apertar o botão que chamava pelos enfermeiros — O seu remédio acabou. Vou pedir para a enfermeira vir tirar o acesso. Doutor Adônis deve estar chegando com os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade.

— Baba... — Kiki chamou novamente levantando os olhos para Shaka e inclinando a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos dele.

— Sim?

— O Kiki tá com medo do papai não poder doar a medula para ele... Não tem mais nenhum lemuriano no mundo... só o papai.

Shaka sentiu uma estaca lhe atravessar o peito, rasgando seu coração em mil pedaços.

— Não tenha medo, meu anjinho — disse ele acariciando o rostinho de Kiki enquanto se munia de uma força e de uma certeza que há muito tempo já tinha abandonado — Vai dar tudo certo. Baba promete para você.

Para acalma-lo até que o médico chegasse na sala, Shaka o embalava em seu colo enquanto entoava um mantra, porém sem dizer as preces, apenas reproduzindo o som, já que tinha abandonado sua fé e agora acreditava apenas em si mesmo e na força de sua vontade, e na de Mu, em salvar Kiki.

No corredor oposto, alguns poucos metros da sala onde Kiki recebia medicação, ainda no CTI, porém já desperta, Geisty ouvia calada e introspectiva o gemido do vento que entrava pela fresta na janela. O silêncio involuntário no quarto era tão pesado que até os finos galhos das árvores do lado de fora a arranharem o vidro produziam um barulho troante e incômodo; somado a eles, a respiração irritada e barulhenta de Mu, e o tilintar das muitas pulseiras de Afrodite, que colocava dois potinhos de vidro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, suas famigeradas pomadas para pano branco, artrite, torsões, mal olhado, conjuntivite, e toda sorte de males do corpo, tornavam o ambiente ainda mais tenso.

Deitada na cama de lençóis brancos, vestida em uma camisola de poás verde claro aberta nas costas, a amazona passava o dedo indicador na atadura de linho grosso que enfaixava seu joelho direito, o qual ela dobrava e desdobrava repetidas vezes na tentativa de encontrar uma posição que não lhe fosse tão desconfortável. Naquele ambiente tediosamente pálido, o esparadrapo que prendia as ataduras parecia ser o item mais interessante, já que explanar seus sentimentos, confusos e turbulentos como nunca os percebera antes, lhe era praticamente impossível.

Geisty simplesmente não conseguia entender o que sentia, ainda que para os nascidos sob o signo de Áries, uma questão direcionada era uma questão respondida. Sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo. Raiva, mágoa, rancor, medo, tristeza, uma questionável e ainda incompreensível sensação de alívio. E por fim, nada. Absolutamente nada. Um vazio voraz que, minuto a minuto, desde que acordou naquele quarto de hospital, devorava suas emoções de forma famélica.

— Nem era preciso Shina ter me dito... — disse Geisty quebrando o silêncio do quarto. Sua voz, embora fraca e baixa, deixava claro seu alarme — O Cosmo dele foi a primeira coisa que senti assim que abri os olhos.

Ao ouvi-la, Mu e Afrodite trocaram um olhar rápido e discreto. O ariano ainda gastando as solas dos sapatos no assoalho emborrachado, nitidamente incomodado e zangado ao ouvir aquilo; Peixes levando o dedo mindinho à boca e roendo a unha freneticamente.

— Quando se passa seis anos esperando por uma pessoa, você adquire certos hábitos... como olhar no relógio sempre no mesmo horário, geralmente quando ela costumava chegar em casa depois do trabalho... — Geisty olhava perdida para o curativo na perna, até este se desfocar de sua visão — Seis anos que... dia após dia, venho tentando sentir o Cosmo dele... ainda que de forma involuntária, como uma mania compulsiva... Só nunca imaginei que quando finalmente o sentisse isso me causaria tanto...

— Desgosto? — disse Mu, finalmente parando de andar para ficar de frente para ela, a encarando firme nos olhos — Porque se sentir qualquer outra coisa além de algo parecido com isso eu vou mandar a ala psiquiátrica internar você.

Geisty levantou os olhos para ele e por um momento ficou apenas fitando seu rosto transfigurado, tanto pelos muitos ferimentos quanto pela fisionomia surpreendentemente séria e raivosa, como poucas, ou talvez nenhuma, vez tinha presenciado. Ela que achou que vê-lo de cabelos mais curtos fosse o mais surpreendente... Ledo engano. Tinha tanto o que falar com ele, mas estava claro que não era o melhor momento, pois que nitidamente Mu estava zangado não apenas com Saga, mas também consigo. Por isso limitou-se apenas a responder a pergunta.

— Não. Não senti nada... Para falar a verdade, eu imaginei esse momento tantas vezes durante esses anos todos, e quando ele finalmente chegou... eu simplesmente não sinto nada. E isso me assusta... Parece que perdi a capacidade de sentir. Só sinto um vazio imenso... E eu não gosto de sentir isso — disse baixando o rosto de feição visivelmente abatida; nada muito diferente da que carregara nos últimos seis anos.

No entanto, tanto para Mu, quanto para Afrodite, era impossível ficar indiferente diante à visível tristeza da amiga.

Eram uma família, um trio, e quando um era ferido os outros dois também sofriam suas dores.

Bem mais turrão que Afrodite, Mu expressou seu descontentamento com as palavras da amazona dando um barulhento suspiro seguido de um resmungo incompreensível, enquanto o pisciano apenas expressou sua compaixão lhe fazendo um carinho na franja farta, afastando dos olhos violetas algumas mechas.

Geisty percebeu o incômodo do ariano.

— Me desculpe, Mu. Não queria que vocês dois tivessem brigado. Muito menos que chegassem a esse ponto — havia pesar e culpa na voz baixa.

— Não precisa pedir desculpa — o ariano respondeu impaciente ao tentar ajeitar os cabelos curtos atrás da orelha, um tanto incomodado por não conseguir mais prendê-los como gostava — Mesmo porque, você esperava o quê? Que quando eu visse o estado que ele te deixou eu cobrisse o filho da puta de beijos?

Geisty arregalou os olhos.

Agora além de agressivo Mu falava palavrões!

Isso a afligiu ainda mais e nessas condições sua costumeira agitação italiana era impossível de ser controlada.

— Não é isso, é que... falo pelo Kiki — ela encarou firme os olhos verdes do lemuriano, tentando se explicar com as palavras e as mãos — Todo esse pesadelo que você e sua família estão passado com Kiki... Agora você está aí, todo arrebentado por minha culpa... _Cazzo!_ Está doendo muito? — estava deveras preocupada com o amigo e irmão de estima.

— Já foi, Geisty. Eu sou um cavaleiro, não uma donzela. Isso aqui não é nada. — Mu respondeu com um suspiro cansado mentindo sobre o corpo dolorido. Tinha muitas coisas para conversar com ela, mas fazia uma força fenomenal para evitar ser naquele momento, afinal ela estava convalescendo — Não quero falar disso agora, está bem? Saiba por hora que meu único arrependimento é não ter quebrado a cara daqueles dois antes.

Afrodite, que preferia manter-se calado, não por não ter o que dizer, mas porque estava tão borocoxô que faltava-lhe ânimo para discutir, apenas olhou para Mu e balançou a cabeça.

— Francamente, eu nem julgo o que você fez — disse Geisty — Acho até que ele mereceu... Só não queria que você saísse ferido.

— Eu tô bem. Em uma semana tô novo. — Mu deu de ombros — E você? Está com dor?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu estou bem... na medida do possível, né. Só mesmo essa ataduras que apertam e coçam muito. — tentou enfiar uma das unhas por debaixo dos curativos, mas imediatamente arrependeu-se fazendo uma careta de dor. Teria que resistir à vontade louca de se coçar — Assim que puder vou arrancar essa merda toda e passar a pomada do Dite... Porque só pode ser isso que tem aí nesses potes, apesar do gato ter comido a língua dele hoje e ele não ter dito nada desde que chegou, né bicha? — ela perguntou olhando para ele, estranhando seu mutismo.

— Hum... a minha língua está muito que bem, obrigado — disse Peixes aos suspiros, e para disfarçar sua inquietação improvisou qualquer coisa, apenas para participar do assunto e não ser mais questionado — Todos concordamos que não foi o melhor método de exorcismo, mas o importante é que funcionou. Uma quizomba a menos para abilolar a nossa cabeça. Agora só falta o Kiki ficar bom, o Batman deixar de chilique e você se acertar com Saga — apontou para Geisty.

— Não fala besteira, Dido — Mu interveio imediatamente — Era só o que me faltava, ela querer se acertar com aquele cretino depois de tudo o que ele fez.

— ALÔCA! — Peixes apoiou os dedos bem abertos da mão no próprio peito, chocado — Aquenda, que eu acho que estou tendo um _dejavù_! Até Milli Vanilli mereceu uma segunda chance, por que o Saga não mereceria?

— Porque igual ao Milli Vanilli, ninguém mais acredita nele — bronqueou Mu.

— Por isso mesmo o Rob morreu de overdose, santa. Porque todo mundo jogou o picumã* para ele. Vocês querem que Saga se mate também?

Enquanto a discussão entre os dois amigos se desenrolava, sem a costumeira vontade de opinar, Geisty suspirou desanimada, se jogando para trás entre os travesseiros. Mas logo se arrependeu. Os ferimentos nas costas, mesmo que muito bem cobertos por curativos, doíam e a fizeram soltar um queixume. Desconfortável, ela voltou a erguer o tronco para se ajeitar, e foi então que viu uma figura, a qual num primeiro momento lhe pareceu desconhecida, bater no vidro do lado de fora do quarto.

— Ali, ó! Olha! — disse Geisty apontando para a enorme janela na parede, chamando a atenção para um rapaz vestido de branco, de rosto magro e jovem, cabelos loiros bem curtos, meio desalinhados, e olhos azuis tão impressionantes que até àquela distância, e através do vidro, eram muito chamativos — Acho que é o enfermeiro chamando ali. Vocês ficam aí discutindo e se esquecem que estão dentro de um hospital. Ele deve ter vindo botar vocês dois daqui para fora.

— Eu estou discutindo sim! — disse Mu alterado — Porque não tem cabimento o Dido incentivar você a voltar para aquele louco mau-caráter que...

Áries interrompeu-se assim que olhou para a janela de vidro, então sua fisionomia consumida em irritação, com pitadas generosas de indignação, transfigurou-se para um semblante aflito e alerta.

— É o Shaka! — ele disse em tom bem mais baixo do que o que usava para discutir com Afrodite.

Imediatamente Geisty olhou para Mu, chocada, depois novamente olhou para o rapaz do lado de fora, ainda mais espantada por não tê-lo reconhecido. Ele agora estava de costas e parecia conversar com uma das enfermeiras que parou ali.

— O quê? O Shaka? — Geisty voltou-se para Mu sem compreender o que estava acontecendo — Pela misericordiosa deusa, o Shaka está sem cabelo! Por quantos dias eu apaguei?

— Olha, depois a gente conversa, tudo bem? — disse Mu apressado, já pronto para deixar o quarto, mas antes apontou o dedo para Afrodite e disse firme: — Você não vá enfiar merda na cabeça dela.

Apressado aproximou-se do leito, inclinou-se e beijou delicadamente os cabelos negros da amazona. Mesmo bravo com ela jamais conseguiria ser rude ou indelicado.

— Mu, o que está acontecendo? Por que vocês... — Geisty tentou questiona-lo, mas ele, estava consumido em ansiedade.

— Geisty, eu realmente preciso ir — ele disse lhe fazendo uma carícia no rosto — Estamos esperando os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade do Kiki e dos meus para o transplante. Shaka deve ter vindo me chamar para isso.

A amazona ficou apreensiva por eles, por Kiki, mas quis dar seu apoio ao amigo, mesmo estando ela mesma precisando de todo o suporte do mundo. Deixaria as perguntas para depois.

— Vai dar tudo certo — ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, então quando o percebeu se afastar, num gesto brusco, e até um tanto rude, o impediu lhe segurando forte o punho — Mas Mu... se mesmo depois do transplante você ainda precisar procurar por respostas vindas diretamente do seu povo para salvar a vida do Kiki... talvez encontre algumas no diário do Mestre Shion.

Mu franziu a testa, curioso.

— Diário? Que diário? — ele perguntou, e ficou arfante em expectativa.

— Há poucos dias, pensando em Kiki e em tudo o que vem acontecendo, por acaso eu me lembrei que Shion tinha um diário íntimo — ela umedeceu os lábios e continuou, concentrada — Era como um livro de anotações que ele sempre levava junto dele para cima e para baixo... Enquanto fazíamos nossas lições de grego ou as tarefas diárias, me lembro dele sempre nos observando de longe, enquanto anotava coisas nesse caderno, sentado em sua mesa ou onde quer que fosse... Eu tentei te falar dele várias vezes nos últimos dias, mas... sempre acontecia alguma merda e eu acabava me esquecendo... Você não se lembra disso?

— Não... — Mu respondeu reticente, tentando buscar pela memória alguma cena do passado que comprovasse o que Geisty dizia, mas nada lhe vinha — Não me lembro de nenhum diário pessoal... eu acho. E mesmo que houvesse um, Shaka e eu já reviramos tudo! Desde o Templo do Grande Mestre até Jamiel.

Geisty o fitou séria. Encostou nos travesseiros e suspirou.

— Pela deusa, eu tenho certeza que esse diário existe! — ela disse aflita — Tem certeza que não achou nada? Ele tinha uma capa dura, escura, acho que de couro, e ele fechava com uma fivela que fazia barulho. Isso me lembro bem.

No mesmo instante, ao ouvi-la descrever a cena tão minuciosamente, eis que o som da fivela de metal passando pela conta de couro despertou a memória de Mu como num estalo. Imediatamente, ele arregalou os olhos esmeraldas em completo espanto. Havia se esquecido totalmente daquele caderno de anotações que o mestre carregava consigo como uma parte dele, mas agora começava se lembrar.

— Puta merda! O livro de couro! — deixou escapar com os olhos arregalados, agora com a nítida imagem do livro nas mãos do mestre e que só agora dera-se conta se tratar de um diário.

— Mestre Shion era muito sábio, Mu — continuou Geisty — Disso não restam dúvidas, afinal ele viveu mais de duzentos anos. _Porca Madonna_, isso é muito tempo! Ele deveria ter alguma anotação, alguma resposta... Não é possível que ele tenha te deixado assim, no mais completo escuro, sobre o seu povo. Esse diário está em algum lugar, Mu, eu tenho certeza! Eu tenho fé que tudo vai dar certo no transplante do Kiki, mas, por garantia, precisa encontrar esse diário.

— Pode ser que esteja em algum lugar que você ainda não buscou — disse Afrodite, que ouvia a tudo mesmo com os dois conversando meio que aos cochichos.

O silêncio reinou novamente por um breve instante, e enquanto Mu ainda tinha os olhos verdes vidrados pregados aos violetas de Geisty, remontando cenas de um passado distante em suas lembranças, até que a porta do quarto se abriu.

As atenções se voltaram imediatamente para o homem parado ali.

— Mu! — disse Shaka aproximando-se do leito apressado — Precisa vir. Adônis tem os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade, e ele disse que são surpreendentes! — exclamou quase exaltado, depois acenou com a cabeça cumprimentando Afrodite e então inclinou-se tocando o ombro de Geisty, que olhava para ele tão chocada como se estivesse vendo uma assombração — Que bom vê-la acordada e bem, na medida do possível, Geisty. Depois de falar com Adônis venho vê-la com mais calma, mas agora precisamos ir. Venha Mu. — o puxou pela mão em direção à porta. Nem dando oportunidade para perguntas.

Foi quando a porta bateu que a amazona, com a boca ainda aberta, boba de espanto, se virou para Afrodite e exclamou:

— _Porca madonna_! Bicha, o Shaka está parecendo outra pessoa! Estou chocada!

— Éãn... — Afrodite resmungou fazendo um bico.

— Mas por quê? Por que ele cortou aquele cabelão todo?

— Ah, Mosca, é uma longa história.

Curiosa, a amazona se debruçou um pouco para o lado e cochichou:

— Foi piolho?

Afrodite puxou a cadeira deixada ali no quarto para as visitas e sentou-se ao lado da cama. Deu outro longo e pesado suspiro, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão.

— Antes fosse piolho, porque pelo menos na vida do Buda loirudo eu poderia ajudar a dar um jeito. Bastava fazer um tônico capilar pesticida... Já na nossa, Mosca... — fez uma pausa, então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Geisty — Você já sabe o que vai fazer agora que o Saga voltou?

A expressão curiosa da italiana se desfez dando lugar a uma dura, porém pensativa.

— Não — ela respondeu seco, mas sem conseguir sustentar por nem meio segundo a indiferença — Shina me contou em detalhes o espetáculo que os dois deram durante a madrugada... e bem em frente à Casa de Virgem... Pela deusa, que vergonha! Ela falou também que o Saga tentou invadir o hospital, totalmente transtornado... Mu quem o impediu, e quase acabaram brigando de novo.

Afrodite confirmou a informação com um aceno de cabeça.

Houve um instante de silêncio entre eles, até que o peso no peito de Geisty falou mais alto.

— Dite...

— Hum?

— Eu não quis perguntar na frente do Mu, porque ele parecia estar puto da vida, mas... como ele está?

— Quem?

— Como quem, viado? O Saga! — ela perguntou parecendo aflita balançando no ar as mãos enfaixadas e em forma de coxinha.

Sem desviar os olhos dela, Afrodite apertou as mãos nas bochechas, ponderou por um momento e depois cruzou os braços, os mantendo ainda apoiados no colchão.

— Perdido, com medo, sozinho, todo cagado... — disse ele. Havia uma certa tristeza em sua voz — Ele se culpa... por tudo; por ter deixado você, pela morte dos bebês, pela morte do Milo...

Geisty baixou o olhar, evitando os olhos nitidamente tristes do pisciano. Em certos momentos até mesmo ela se pegava culpando Saga por muitas coisas, mesmo sabendo que isso estava fora da alçada do cavaleiro, e cabia a culpa única e exclusivamente ao Outro, que lhe roubara o juízo e junto alguns anos de sua vida.

— Todos deram as costas a ele, Mosca... — continuou Afrodite, também baixando a cabeça — Ele está sendo hostilizado e evitado.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta e olhou para ele.

— Você não foi vê-lo depois de tudo o que houve? — ela perguntou.

— Claro que eu fui — Peixes respondeu sem pestanejar, e Geisty esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

— Eu já imaginava... Mesmo que todos no Santuário virassem as costas para ele, você ainda seria o único a se preocupar. — ela disse, agora olhando para o teto branco do quarto — Ele está muito ferido?

— Está... mas nenhuma escoriação se compara ao dano na alma dele, sabe? Digo... para culpa não tem tala, bandagem ou mertiolate que resolva — disse Afrodite, então esticou o braço e tocou na mão enfaixada de Geisty — Mosca... a última vez que conversamos, antes de toda essa charufinácea acontecer, você me disse que tinha chegado no seu limite e tomado uma decisão definitiva. Você ia desistir do Saga... E agora? Agora que ele voltou. Você vai dar outra chance a ele ou... não tem mais volta mesmo?

Geisty encarava os olhos aquamarines que a fitavam em expectativa. No entanto, ela sabia que seu coração, já tão castigado e envenenado por mágoas, não lhe daria a resposta que ele esperava.

E nem foi preciso ela dizer nada. Afrodite percebeu isso ao que ela desviou o olhar pesaroso.

— O que eu disse para o Mu não foi da boca para fora. — ela falou apontando os dedos enfaixados para o próprio peito — Eu... eu simplesmente não sei ainda o que sinto aqui dentro de fato. Só sei que não quero voltar para lá... Não vou voltar para a Casa de Gêmeos.

— Ah Mosca! Não faz isso... Não me fala que ainda está com aquela ideia porca de ir para o cafofo das amazonas? Vai ser vizinha da Shina? — fez uma careta — Sangue de Dadá! Depois que pegar sapinho não vem me pedir pomada, tá boa?... Dá uma chance para ele... Ao menos ouve o que ele tem a te dizer.

— Ouvi-lo não apaga tudo o que passei, também não me dá a paz que eu preciso para me encontrar depois de ter vivido esse turbilhão na minha vida — disse Geisty — Eu estou decidida. Vou voltar para a minha primeira casa na Vila das Amazona, sim. Foi lá que aprendi sobre a vida, sobre ser uma amazona, sobre ser quem eu sou... E se eu preciso recomeçar, então lá é o meu ponto zero. Preciso ser apenas eu de novo, Dite, antes de qualquer coisa.

Demorou um instante, até que Peixes se levantou e caminhou lento até a janela. Então ele virou-se para ela e acenou com a cabeça, depois olhou para baixo e discretamente enxugou uma lágrima que encharcou seus olhos.

— Eu não tiro sua razão, Mosca, mas... não sei se isso muda algo, mas... o Saga... o de agora, o que está lá no Santuário todo cagado dos pés à cabeça, se alimentando por canudinho e se afogando num mar de culpa é o mesmo rapaz que descia todos os dias ao Campo das Amazonas apenas para te dar bom dia — disse Afrodite com a voz embargada.

— Não! — Geisty olhou firme para ele, lhe apontando o dedo em riste — Não faça isso, bicha. Não defenda ele.

— Não estou defendendo ele, muito menos tentando te convencer a perdoa-lo ou a sentir pena dele — Peixes deu de ombros — Acredite, Mosca, seria muito mais vantajoso, para mim, fazer como todos e me colocar contra ele também, ou apenas ficar afastado dele, mas...

Geisty achou estranha aquela afirmação.

Na verdade, desde que Afrodite chegara ali, pouco depois de Mu, ela havia notado que algo se dera com ele. Estava visivelmente abatido, os olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado, os cabelos desalinhados, excepcionalmente calado e sério, e sobretudo bem mais "perfumado" que o habitual.

Geisty sabia que quando Afrodite tinha algum problema ele não conseguia esconder ou disfarçar seu emocional abalado, pois que suas emoções lhe exalavam pelos poros na forma de toxinas, muitas vezes nocivas.

— Mas o quê? — ela perguntou ajeitando-se na cama e olhando sério para ele.

Ele hesitou por um momento tentando organizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça e sentimentos em turbilhão.

— Mas não acho justo o condenarem por algo que está fora de seu controle, e também da nossa compreensão — disse Peixes.

— Não o estou condenando, apenas estou tirando o meu time de campo. Quantas chances mais eu tenho que dar para o Saga?

Aquela pergunta Peixes também fazia a si mesmo. Quantas chances mais Camus daria a ele? Ao relacionamento conturbado que tinham, e que sempre caminhou por um fio? Desde a briga com Camus pela manhã que as palavras ditas pelo francês não saiam de sua cabeça. Ficavam ali, reverberando e repetindo-se feito uma maldição. Como havia deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto? Ouvir Camus referir-se a si mesmo como "uma maricona ridícula e enrustida", e perceber seu tom de voz vacilante e embargado, partiu seu coração de uma forma que não esperava acontecer, então por que diabos não apenas permitiu que ele cometesse aquela agressão contra si, como também tripudiara sobre ele? Por que? Será possível que valia a pena continuarem com aquela relação, machucando um ao outro daquela maneira em nome de um amor claramente obsessivo? Até quando suportaria viver preso a uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir a um mínimo abalo? Camus pelo jeito não suportava mais.

— Dar uma chance a ele significa dar uma chance a você, ao amor — disse Afrodite, contradizendo seus próprios pensamentos — Mosca, imagina se você e eu nunca tivéssemos nos dado uma chance de acontecer? Você me odiava.

— E com razão, né bicha? Você era um escroto nos primeiros anos que vivi no Santuário — disse dando uma coçadinha ligeira no nariz com os dedos cheios de tala.

— Sim, eu era... talvez ainda seja.

Geisty olhou curiosa para ele.

— Por que diz isso? Claro que você não é.

— Talvez eu nunca tenha deixado de ser, ou então não teria que viver provando que não sou um filho de uma puta, ainda que eu seja mesmo, mas não do jeito que todos pensam que sou... tipo, um filho de uma puta do bem, sabe? — respirou fundo confuso e relutante em aceitar as consequências de seus erros.

— Afrodite, tem mais analgésicos correndo nas minhas veias do que sangue, então, bicha, pela deusa, dá para você ser mais claro?

— O que quero dizer, Mosca, é que, se por causa das coisas que fiz no passado, que te magoaram, você não tivesse me dado uma chance, hoje não seriamos melhores amigos de infância. Eu não dividiria minhas perucas com você, nem você teria esse corpo escultural na sua idade comendo feito uma porca que está amamentando, já que sua boa forma é graças ao meu suco de luz. Eu também não teria sua companhia para ir ao salão, e a Tiffany&Co Não teria uma coleção exclusiva desenhada por nós dois. Mu não teria companhia para os Happy Hours no Piriquitão, e assistir novela e trepar seria a única distração da vida dele... Mosca, nós dois tínhamos tudo para dar errado, mas demos certo. Você me sacaneou por anos e eu te perdoei.

— Espera aí, _porca madonna_! Você me sacaneou muito mais!

— Alôca! Gata, você me fazia atender o Praxédes toda semana, fingindo que estava de chico. Ah, tá boa!

— Você pegava meu namorado Afrodite, tenha dó!

O rosto de Peixes ficou lívido ao ouvir aquilo.

Súbito, algumas cenas do passado vieram à sua mente, acompanhadas de um longo e constrangedor silêncio.

— Vocês não eram namorados — disse finalmente o pisciano, mordendo o interior do canto da boca e sem nenhuma convicção. Essa vinha de uma culpa que guardava consigo há muito tempo, e que o envergonhava deveras, já que somente ele tinha consciência de que seu envolvimento com Saga, o sexo propriamente dito, era uma prova de até onde era capaz de chegar por vaidade e atenção. Porém ali, diante da amiga ferida, não podia mais manter a farsa de sua inocência — Vocês estavam só ficando.

— Mas você sabia que eu gostava dele. Você sabia, Afrodite! — Geisty retrucou na mesma hora, enérgica e firme — E Saga... se ele me amasse de verdade, como dizia que amava, ele não teria transado com você tantas vezes, e logo que nos entendemos... Percebe onde quero chegar?... Eu cansei de perdoar os escorregões do Saga.

Peixes deu um longo suspiro.

Era hora de acabar com aquela ladainha mal resolvida do passado.

— Mosca, eu vou te mandar a real... Naquela época eu fiz alôca e seduzi o Saga.

— Oi? — Geisty franziu as sobrancelhas negras, assombrosamente espantada e curiosa.


	23. Trio Ternura em: Verdades

************************* Cap 23 ****Trio Ternura em: Verdades** *******************************

— Eu me aproveitei dele — continuou Afrodite, e nessa hora fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Era difícil se expor, mais ainda admitir seus erros sem direcionar a culpa a nada nem a ninguém, como costumava fazer, porém também era a única maneira de encontrar alguma redenção — Eu sabia que o Saga não estava em seu juízo perfeito, sabe? Lembra o filho da puta do bem? Então, esquece ele. Eu era um filho da puta do mal mesmo, e com pedigree... O Saga, em sua sã consciência, nunca me olharia de outra forma que não como um pai olha para um filho, mas ali, naquela época, eu percebi que ele estava diferente, entende? E eu me aproveitei disso, desse momento de, sei lá, fraqueza? Se podemos chamar assim... então eu vi que ele me deu abertura e usei minhas toxinas para seduzi-lo e conseguir o que queria.

Geisty olhava para ele com a boca aberta e o rosto atormentado.

— Pela deusa!... Por quê? — ela o questionou magoada, num sussurro embargado.

Afrodite suspirou.

Sentia tanta vergonha que seu rosto queimava e o coração palpitava dentro do peito.

Deu de ombros fazendo um bico. Era difícil encarar o olhar inquisidor da amiga, e ainda relutante em verbalizar seus verdadeiros motivos falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, como desculpa.

— Porque eu sou um verme... porque eu não mereço o amor e amizade de ninguém... — disse fungando, torcendo para ser o suficiente para convencer à amiga.

Geisty sentiu como se o sangue lhe escapasse do corpo através de uma sangria profunda; um mal estar incômodo abateu-se sobre si por relembrar aquele passado pesado e amargo.

Não queria tratar daquele assunto. Não naquele momento e provavelmente em nenhum outro, mas principalmente porque se encontrava ferida de todas as formas. No entanto, as relações humanas eram assim; nem sempre as coisas acontecem nas melhores horas, e se para ela aquele de fato não era o melhor momento, para Afrodite não poderia ser em outro. Geisty sentia que ele gritava por socorro, pois que raras vezes o percebeu tão abalado, e que se não lhe desse a chance de expor o que o atormentava talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade. Sendo assim, ela se pegou repetindo um velho hábito, um ritual para quando se encontrava num momento de ansiedade sem a possibilidade de escapar. Entrelaçou as pontinhas dos dedos enfaixados por entre os fios dos cabelos, bem próximo ao couro cabeludo, e os puxou nervosamente enquanto aspirava profundamente e fazendo uma careta devido ao odor forte de rosas que já impregnava o quarto.

— Afrodite, olha para mim e não me enrole — Geisty falou firme, embora não conseguisse evitar que lágrimas também brotassem de seus olhos violetas, e quando Peixes levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os dela, ela repetiu grave a pergunta: — Por quê?

O pisciano ponderou por um momento, até que puxou a cadeira novamente e se sentou, não tinha mais escapatória.

— Eu sempre fui o preferido do Saga... Antes do Shaka chegar no Santuário, todos os mimos eram meus, sabe? Então Saga perdeu o controle para o Coiso pela primeira vez... Shaka se zangou e se colocou contra ele, mas mesmo assustado, quando o coiso sumiu eu fiquei lá, do lado dele, firme, sempre... E ele também do meu lado, me defendendo quando eu pisava na bola e Mestre Shion queria me dar algum castigo severo. Sempre fomos parceiros... até você chegar. — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentia-se levemente nauseado, mas manteve o olhar firme e preso aos olhos dela — Quando ele trouxe você para cá, eu logo percebi que ele sentia algo forte por você. Eu via! Na maneira como ele olhava para você, no cheiro que o corpo dele exalava quando estava perto de você... No dia que nos conhecemos, você e eu, logo de primeira eu percebi que você não foi com a minha cara.

— Não fui mesmo, mas _cazzo_, Afrodite, pudera! Olha a situação que eu estava, seu viado insensível! — disse exasperada, com o máximo de controle que conseguia no momento, mas não o suficiente para conter as lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos e o travesseiro que voava arremessado para o meio do quarto.

— Pois é, acertou no insensível... Eu não me importava — Peixes apanhou o travesseiro no ar e levantou o indicador apontado para ela — Veja bem o tempo verbal, Mosca, não me IMPORTAVA!... Eu senti ciúmes de você, porque eu queria a atenção toda dele para mim. Eu só conseguia pensar que ia ter problemas com você, e consequentemente com o Saga, então entrei numa abilolação uó. O meu coágulo passou a me dizer que você estava tirando o que era meu, que você era uma pedra no meu caminho que eu precisava chutar... Eu só conseguia pensar que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para separar vocês dois e convencer o Saga a mandar você embora, foi então que passei a usar minhas toxinas para seduzi-lo.

Geisty mal respirava.

Se seu olhar tivesse o poder de queimar, Peixes seria nada mais que um toco de madeira esfarelado e completamente carbonizado.

Que Afrodite a princípio lhe pareceu uma pessoa extremamente egoísta e inescrupulosa, capaz de todo o tipo de atrocidades por pura vaidade não lhe era novidade, apenas a aproximação, o convívio e a amizade apagaram tais julgamentos, porém essa faceta do pisciano, pelo jeito, nunca deixou de existir, e isso lhe doía, ainda que ela tivesse conhecido seu lado bom e se surpreendido muitas vezes com este.

— Sem você no meu caminho, eu seria o preferido dele, e eu seria a joia da casa. Único e exclusivo! O mais belo e o mais poderoso!

— E você só conseguiu ser o que fez mais merda naquele _cazzo_ de zona, _porca madonna_, Afrodite. Não estou acreditando nisso. — resmungou Geisty entre soluços.

Peixes ficou um momento em silêncio apenas olhando para ela, sério.

— É... mas a senhora também me apodrecia muito nessa época, né santa? Assuma — jogou os cabelos para trás das costas e enxugou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto — Mas aí eu descobri o plano do Saga, que fez tudo o que fez só para poder ficar com você e protege-la da Vory, e então me dei conta de que você nunca iria embora mesmo... E nem foi por isso que desisti de separar vocês, mas porque eu levei uma surra de cinta da vida. Eu descobri que estava apaixonado pelo Batman e acabei comprando um problema bem maior — suspirou.

Tentando recobrar o autocontrole, a italiana esfregou o rosto com as mãos cheias de talas, tanto para enxugar as lágrimas como para coçar a pele que pinicava devido às toxinas do pisciano. Com um suspiro longo e uma risada triste concluiu algo óbvio para si.

— Você é muito burro, bicha — falou fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça — Oito anos se passaram e até hoje não percebeu o que aconteceu.

Afrodite não se conteve. Emitiu um gemido manhoso fazendo bico e depois, ainda com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, riu.

— Se eu fosse burro não seria o cavaleiro mais estrategista desse Santuário... Digamos que o meu coágulo, nessa época, estava operando em turnos duplos, em ambos os hemisférios do meu cérebro — brincou.

— Sabe porque eu te perdoei? Mesmo agora? — disse Geisty enxugando com as talas em seus dedos a coriza que escorria pelo nariz, enquanto o coçava vigorosamente — Porque você acha que ludibriou, enganou, abusou, sei lá como chamar isso, do Saga, quando na verdade foi o Coiso quem usou você.

Afrodite não disse nada, o que revelou à Geisty que ele poderia estar em choque ou apenas ponderando, até que momentos depois ele recostou as costas na cadeira e olhando para ela disse:

— Bem... considerando que o Coiso me odeia, eu não sei se procede.

— Ah! Pois eu posso te dizer com convicção que sim, procede... Oh, e como procede! — ela disse com um semblante triste — Pensa comigo. Viver seis anos ao lado daquela versão terrível do Saga me fez enxergar muitas coisas. Aquele demônio se alimenta da fraqueza dele, como uma erva daninha que parasita e transforma seu hospedeiro. Naquela época, eles disputavam constantemente o poder pela autonomia; tudo o que ele fazia visava destruir toda e qualquer base que pudesse fortalecer o Saga... Então, pelo que está me dizendo, e agora conhecendo bem a ele e também a você, para mim está claro que foi aquele cretino do Coiso que fez com que o Saga te desse abertura. Ele me vendeu para o Camus e para o Milo, Afrodite. Saga, em sã consciência, jamais faria isso, assim como nunca transaria com você de livre e espontânea vontade, não acha? Ele influenciava as ações do Saga, o fazia errar, pois errando sabia que Saga se consumiria em culpa atrás de culpa, e ficaria cada vez mais perturbado e frágil. Você acha que seduziu o Saga, mas foi aquele demônio que tornou tudo possível. Ele jogou com a sua vaidade, para te colocar onde ele queria, num quarto de bordel como garoto de programa. E quanto às suas toxinas, _cazzo!_... Saga também é um cavaleiro de Ouro, ele no mínimo reagiria caso não quisesse cair na sua armadilha entorpecente de sedução, não acha?

Peixes ficou contemplando o rosto machucado da amiga por um tempo, pensativo, então bateu com as duas mãos espalmadas nos joelhos inclinando-se para frente.

— Pelos lóbulos imensos das orelhas de Buda! Então foi um ato mútuo de canalhice! — disse quase num grito.

— Mudou de entidade protetora? — Geisty perguntou com desdém, arqueando as sobrancelhas e erguendo as mãos no ar.

— Dadá deve estar envergonhado comigo — Peixes suspirou afundando-se na cadeira. Seu egoísmo e vaidade, por vezes incontroláveis, o sabotaram mais uma vez, e como em todas as vezes agora sentia-se péssimo. Maldito era aquele impulso incontrolável que às vezes o fazia desejar que o mundo girasse ao seu redor — Na verdade, tudo o que fiz foi ajudar aquela alma sebosa do Coiso tirar vantagem do Saga...

— Sim, você fez — o pensamento escapou alto da italiana.

Um peso no peito o fez puxar o ar profundamente, e sua fisionomia mudou de atormentada para assombrosamente apreensiva.

Desde que era criança manipulava as situações e pessoas a seu favor, e suas maquinações eram tão inconsequentes que sempre lhe rendiam punições severas. A pior delas no Cabo Sunion, quando quase foi morto pelas próprias mãos de Saga, na primeira vez que o geminiano perdeu totalmente o controle para seu lado maligno.

Mas agora talvez estivesse sofrendo a pior punição de todas. Camus o estava deixando.

Um gosto amargo lhe subiu pela garganta apertada e o coração palpitou ainda mais forte. Suas mãos estavam geladas e trêmulas, e um medo terrível congelou seu estômago.

Até quando permitiria que seu egoísmo e vaidade se sobrepusessem ao amor verdadeiro que sentia pelo aquariano? Quantas vezes mais precisaria machuca-lo para sentir-se no controle, sentir-se soberano? Seu amor próprio era tão inabalável assim, a ponto de ferir o único homem por quem sentiu seu coração bater mais forte?

Já tivera tantas provas de que aquele impulso só o levava para o fundo do poço; perdeu seu melhor amigo da adolescência, deixou de ser a joia do Templo das Bacantes para ser apenas um garoto de programa a cumprir ordens sem questionar, menosprezou o amor de Camus e seus presentes caros por uma suruba idiota com três russos, que acabaram mortos pelas mãos do próprio aquariano. Tantas vezes em que sofreu as consequências de seus próprios atos e ainda assim seguia repetindo os mesmos erros.

É, talvez Geisty estivesse certa. Poderia ser um ótimo estrategista em batalhas, um excelente guerreiro, mas na vida pessoal, especialmente na romântica, estava sendo extremamente burro.

— Psiu... ei... bicha, você ainda está aí? — Geisty chamou atenção de Afrodite depois de minutos em que ele ficara em silêncio olhando para o chão emborrachado.

Peixes levantou os olhos para ela, e seu semblante agora era de pura tristeza. Chorava novamente, porém um choro bem mais sofrido, de medo, de arrependimento.

— Queria estar morta! — ele suspirou — Eu faço tudo errado, Mosca. Mesmo quando eu acho que estou certo eu estou errado, e o pior é que eu sei que estou errado, eu só faço porque sou um filho da puta não tão do bem, com pedigree... É o coágulo, sabe?... Agora eu perdi minha amiga, perdi o Batman, e perdi a tarrachinha do meu brinco — passou a mão na orelha, dando pela falta do brinco minúsculo de brilhante — Perdi também o direito à exclusividade da peruca da Cher... Se quiser ainda ser minha amiga, agora ela é sua. Eu fico com a da Dana Sumers.

Geisty esticou o braço com certa dificuldade na direção dele.

— Dá aqui sua mão — ela pediu, e ele imediatamente atendeu segurando firme a mão dela, aos prantos — Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo, justamente por ter consciência de tudo isso. Quando me casei com Saga, eu estava plenamente consciente de que muitos dos atos questionáveis dele foram feitos contra sua vontade, foram influencias daquele maldito demônio. Eu apenas não sabia a sua versão da história, e sim, ela me foi um pouco chocante, mas... Afrodite, você tem sido meu melhor amigo, junto com o Mu, há mais de seis anos, e se você fosse uma pessoa totalmente ruim, jamais seria meu amigo. Perfeito ninguém é. Mas precisa prestar atenção, bicha, porque há erros que não têm conserto.

Peixes fungou limpando o nariz na barra da malha que vestia.

— Tá falando do Saga? — perguntou com a voz fanha já de tanto chorar.

— Se encaixa ao Saga sim, mas estou falando do Batman — disse Geisty — Por que você disse que perdeu ele? Afrodite você fez merda com o Batman, bicha burra? Só sendo muito burro para perder um namorado milionário.

— Ai, Mosca, eu fiz! — num ato de desespero foi arrastando a cadeira até a beirada do leito e então debruçou-se sobre o peito da amazona, chorando copiosamente — Eu joguei um monte de titica em cima dele. O acusei de coisas que ele nem tem culpa, só porque eu sei que é o calcanhar de Aquiles dele, sabe? Eu sabia que ia doer... e agora... agora o maiô tá todo cagado.

— Olha, você sabe muito bem qual é a minha opinião sobre o seu namorado, não vou com a cara dele.

— Ai Mosca, como que você não vai com uma cara de alguém que você nunca viu a cara?

— Não interessa! Mas também sei como ninguém que quando você quer consegue machucar fundo... — olhou com certa zanga para ele, pois mesmo o perdoando lembrava-se bem da dor das palavras e ações dele no passado.

— Vai me gongar você também?

— Cala a boca. Não me interrompe — disse com o dedo enfaixado em riste, só com a pontinha roxa da unha de fora — Se você ama mesmo o Batman, e está disposto a suportar tudo por ele, até fingir que ele não é um cuzão casado com uma coroa endinheirada que sustenta vocês dois, você não pode mais cagar todo seu maiô e esfregar na cara dele. Não adianta falar que ama e não respeitar os sentimentos dele, senão seu amor não vai passar de palavras vazias jogadas ao vento. Você tem que ter o mínimo de bom senso e pensar com o lado do cérebro sem o coágulo, porque, bicha, nem todo mundo é ariano nessa vida para quebrar o pau com você e depois fazer as pazes. E nem sempre o seu pedido de desculpas meloso vai funcionar, pois você pode ter causado mágoas bem mais profundas do que pode lidar. E aí, por mais lindo que você seja não vai ter volta... Por isso, não se esqueça que por baixo da armadura do Batman, existe um Bruce Wayne, um homem apenas, viado, milionário e casado com uma coroa gorda endinheirada.

Afrodite levantou a cabeça, deu uma fungada e soprou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia por sobre os olhos

— Lá vem você botar ovos no estado civil do meu namorado. Avoa, Mosca! Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que o Batman não é casado com uma coroa gorda?

— Com uma coroa magra, então? Porque é óbvio que ele é casado, por isso que não te assume. Só você que não quer aceitar.

— Eu não aceito porque é delírio dessa sua cabeça, que tem mais franja do que massa cinzenta. Ah, tá boa! — suspirou, já mais calmo, porém não menos apreensivo — O Batman me deu motivos para atacar ele... Ok, eu assumo que exagerei e mandei um truque nele, falei o que não devia porque queria machuca-lo, sabia como, e sabia que ele não tinha controle sobre o que eu o acusei, mas... ele não merecia. Então, Mosca, será que o Saga merece pagar por coisas que estão além do controle dele? Pelos erros do Coiso também? Pensa nisso também? Mas pensa com o coração, porque se você pensar com a cabeça a sua franja vai engolir os pensamentos bons e te deixar só os com titica.

Geisty soltou um suspiro pesaroso e se jogou de costas para trás, nos travesseiros, mas pela falta de um bateu com a cabeça no encosto da cama.

— Aiii! — ela gemeu alto.

Afrodite logo veio ajeitar a amiga lhe colocando sob a cabeça o travesseiro arremessado. Feito isso, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe abraçou com força.

— Mosca, ninguém é perfeito nessa vida, todo mundo tem um lado torto, e o do Saga, além do pau ser torto, a cabeça também é meio torta, né. Mas ele disse que vai dar um jeito nisso, por ele, por você, por vocês dois... Dá uma chance para ele como deu para mim...

— Afrodite...

— Ah! Falei do assunto proibido, né? A piroca torta. Me desculpa, eu não quis dizer que...

— Afrodite...

— Esquece a piroca torta, Mosca, eu estou falando de amor! Amor verdadeiro!

— Bicha, pela deusa!

— Oi?

— Tá me sufocando! — ela falou entre ofegos, enquanto usava os dedos enfaixados para afastar os cabelos azuis piscina asfixiantemente perfumados de seu rosto.

— Ah! Desculpa! — disse Peixes imediatamente se afastando dela.

— Deuses! — ela exclamou ao se ver livre, e prontamente respirou fundo buscando o ar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e irritados — Eu quase beijei na boca de Hades agora... Puta que me pariu dum _cazzo_, Afrodite! Diminui esse cheiro. Você está me matando sufocada.

— Eu não consigo evitar. Eu tô quase parindo um mastodonte aqui de nervoso, Mosca — ele falou enquanto ia abrir mais a janela para ventilar o quarto — Tô arrasado com tudo isso, com minha briga com o Batman, com você desistindo do amor e ainda indo morar do lado da Shina para pegar sapinho.

— Shina não tem sapinho, bicha. Senão ela já teria morrido depois de todo esse tempo, né! — disse dando uma risada, que logo cessou — E eu não quero mais ter de lidar com esse assunto.

— Do sapinho?

— Não. Do Saga... Especialmente o que deixamos no passado. Não quero mais remoer isso, Afrodite. Nunca mais. Você acha que consegue?

Ela recebeu como resposta um menear positivo de cabeça.

— Ótimo! De resto, eu realmente preciso de um tempo. Do meu tempo. Preciso muito disso — Geisty completou.

— Tudo bem, Mosca — disse apertando os lábios com os dedos como se os fechasse.

— Então está combinado — ela disse em um sorriso fraco que escondia em si uma melancolia, mas estava mesmo decidida a esquecer aquilo — E quanto à peruca da Cher, você a perdeu mesmo. Na próxima noite do pijama ela já vem para minha cabeça.

— Espero que sua franja rejeite ela e ela volte para mim — Peixes brincou, indo apanhar um dos potinhos de pomada que havia deixado sobre a mesinha para besuntar as escoriações mais leves no rosto da amiga.

— Não esperava outra reação vinda de você — Geisty riu.

Momentos antes...

O consultório de doutor Adônis ficava ao fim de um corredor largo e extenso de paredes brancas estéreis que recentemente ganharam um ou outro quadro com motivos infantis, a seu pedido. Crianças eram raras na Ala 5, e Adônis fazia questão de manter seu único paciente o mais confortável possível.

Do lado de fora da porta do consultório, entalhada em madeira e pintada a mão, uma alegre e graciosa ovelha de lã avermelhada e olhos lilases, pendurada logo abaixo da placa com o nome do médico, dava as boas-vindas aos pequenos pacientes. Era para ela que Shaka olhava firme enquanto segurava com a mão trêmula a maçaneta de alumínio. Sua outra mão segurava com força a de Mu.

— O que foi, Shaka? — Áries perguntou com uma vaga apreensão em seus olhos — Você estava com tanta pressa. Praticamente me arrastou pelo corredor... Por que parou?

Virgem olhou para ele angustiado.

— Eu prometi a ele que você seria compatível — disse em voz baixa e consumida.

Mu lhe devolveu um olhar terno. Com a mão que tinha livre, afastou alguns fios do cabelo dele que lhe caiam por sobre os olhos azuis aflitos.

— Não disse que Adônis falou que os resultados dos exames foram surpreendentes? — Mu perguntou.

— Sim... mas notei que ele estava com uma fisionomia estranha — disse Shaka — E não quis me dizer os resultados sem que você estivesse presente.

Mu respirou fundo.

— Sha, se você fez essa promessa ao nosso filho, é porque sabia que podia fazê-la, estou certo? Eu te conheço, Luz da minha vida... Você sentiu algo?

Virgem afirmou com um balançar de cabeça ao modo indiano.

— Então o que estamos esperando?

— Shaka não confia mais no que ele sente...

— Mas o Mu confia — disse, apertando a mão dele com mais força — Você só está com medo, como eu... Anda abra essa porta.

Virgem concordou com outro aceno afirmativo e então abriu a porta.

Dentro da sala, doutor Adônis terminava de fazer os exames físicos em Kiki, que estava sentadinho na maca enquanto era distraído por um pequeno fantoche.

— Olá, doutor! — a voz de Mu chamou a atenção do médico e do pequeno paciente, que olhou ansioso para ele a tempo de vê-lo fechar a porta atrás de si — Desculpe pela demora. Meu marido falou que já está com os resultados, mas queria me ver antes de dizê-los.

— Ah, sim! Por favor, sentem-se — Adônis apontou as poltronas à frente de sua escrivaninha enquanto pegava Kiki no colo e o entregava a Mu. Ficou extremamente espantado ao ver o lemuriano tão machucado. Sabia que ele havia se envolvido em uma briga com outro cavaleiro de Ouro durante a madrugada, mas não imaginou que tinha sido tão grave, até vê-lo ali... Porém, muito educado, logo tratou de disfarçar o susto indo para sua mesa pegar os exames.

— Eu prefiro ficar de pé mesmo — disse Shaka, que nem tentava disfarçar sua ansiedade e nervosismo assombrosos — Os exames deram compatíveis, né?

Da poltrona, tanto Mu quanto Kiki olharam apreensivos, primeiro para Shaka, e imediatamente em seguida para Adônis. Virgem então segurou na mãozinha do filho a sentindo gelada.

— O papai vai poder ajudar o Kiki? — o pequeno perguntou com os olhões lilases arregalados fixos no médico.

Um tanto eufórico e até atrapalhado, Adônis apressadamente retirou várias pastas de papel duro da gaveta. Dentro delas era possível ver várias folhas impressas.

— Por favor, senhores, eu preciso que se acalmem. Prometo que já lhes darei a resposta que tanto querem ouvir — disse encarando a família aflita do outro lado da mesa — Apenas antes preciso esclarecer algumas informações, e também, junto de vocês, tentar entender uma nova situação que nos foi apresentada quando estudamos a fundo as compatibilidades genéticas entre o senhor Mu e Kirian.

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam confusos.

— Eu não estou entendendo, doutor — disse Mu apertando gentilmente o filho contra o peito.

— Vai entender — respondeu Adônis olhando para ele, então logo em seguida levantou o olhar para o Santo de Virgem, que estava de pé — Consta na ficha do Kirian que foi o senhor quem fez o parto dele, senhor Shaka.

— Sabe que sim. Já disse a você como foi. Por quê? — Virgem respondeu.

— Certo, e o senhor me confirma que nenhum de vocês dois conhecia mesmo aquela lemuriana?

— Sim — os dois responderam em uníssono.

— E ela também não lhe disse nada sobre o pai biológico do Kirian, senhor Shaka? — insistiu Adônis — Tente se lembrar, porque qualquer informação é relevante e de suma importância nesse caso.

— Doutor — Mu falou antes que o marido pudesse responder; estava muito ansioso — Tudo o que sabemos foi exatamente o que já dissemos. Não houve tempo para conversas... Ela estava muito machucada e em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Mu franziu a testa ferida, desconfiado com o rumo daquela conversa. Lembrava-se nitidamente do rosto da mãe de Kiki, e tirando a semelhança racial entre eles, ela não era mais familiar do que qualquer outra estranha na multidão. Além disso, a coitada mal conseguia falar, quem dirá dizer nome, sobrenome, endereço, filiação...

Estava começando a ficar incomodado com aquelas perguntas e também com o suspense.

Doutor Adônis por sua vez, deixou escapar um suspiro, então abriu uma das pastas, folheou as páginas grampeadas dentro dela e finalmente a colocou aberta sobre a mesa.

— Senhor Mu — disse olhando firme nos olhos dele — O senhor nunca me falou nada significativo sobre sua família. Por acaso conhece a sua árvore genealógica?

— Como assim? — Mu já tinha o semblante totalmente sério e circunspecto.

Adônis foi mais direto.

— O senhor sabe quem são os seus pais?

Visivelmente constrangido, e até um tanto consternado, Mu buscou Shaka com os olhos enquanto ajeitava o filho no colo, que observava a tudo quieto por conta de sua indisposição, embora estivesse extremamente atento.

— Não —- Áries piscou os olhos nervoso. Não gostava de falar sobre aquele assunto — Eu não sei nada sobre minha origem, doutor... Nenhum sobrenome ou mesmo clã, nada. Tudo que sei é apenas o que o meu mestre me disse, que nasci predestinado a ser seu sucessor como o Cavaleiro de Áries e ao ofício sagrado de ferreiro celestial. De onde eu vim, quem eu sou, a que clã eu pertenço e porque fui abandonado ainda bebê e entregue a ele, eram assuntos proibidos que me seriam revelados apenas quando eu atingisse a maioridade muviana, mas... — a voz de Mu foi diminuindo, e uma tristeza lhe abateu de tamanha forma que as palavras sumiram de sua boca a medida em que baixava os olhos.

Os Muvianos eram um povo extremamente familiar, e uma criança ser abandonada era algo tão hediondo e vergonhoso que Mu muitas vezes se perguntou o que fizera seus pais o rejeitarem sem nem ao menos lhe darem um sobrenome.

— Mas Shion foi assassinado antes que Mu tivesse a chance de questioná-lo acerca de sua família — Shaka interveio percebendo o desconforto do ariano.

Adônis respirou fundo e um silêncio se fez no consultório, quebrado apenas quando Kiki questionou curioso, pegando a todos de surpresa:

— Por que está perguntando tudo isso para o papai, doutor? O que tem a ver a mamãe do Kiki com a família do papai?

Com a cabeça encostada no peito de Mu, Kiki sentia sua aura triste, além de absorver toda a tensão do momento. Por mais doente que estivesse, sua inteligência nata não o tinha abandonado, e agora ele também exigia respostas para as dúvidas que lhe surgiram.

— Boa pergunta, meu pequeno e bravo guerreiro — Adônis respondeu com um sorriso e imediatamente virou a pasta na mesa sinalizando aos pais que prestassem atenção nos dados contidos nos papeis — Eu não posso dizer o que a sua mãe tem a ver com a família do seu papai, ou seja, qual é a ligação dela com o Mu, mas o que eu posso te dizer, com base nesses resultados, é que com mais de 98% de certeza, você, pequeno Kirian, tem muito mais a ver com este lemuriano que te segura nos braços do que vocês imaginam.

Alarmado, Shaka inclinou-se apoiando uma das mãos na mesa enquanto olhava atento para os dados nos papeis, sem entender nada.

— O que quer dizer? — Virgem perguntou.

— Quero dizer que Kiki e Mu compartilham em igualdade 12,5% do DNA total.

Novamente a sala mergulhou em silêncio. Mas esse seria bem mais breve.


	24. Família, família Papai, maman, titio!

************************* Cap 24 ****Família, família Papai, maman, titio!** *******************************

Hospital de Atenas, Ala 5

Nenhum dos dois cavaleiros era um profundo conhecedor de genética, mas aquela informação surpreendente fora o suficiente para lhes colocar a par de que algo estava acontecendo ali.

— Como... — Shaka olhou para Adônis fixamente, os olhos azuis celestes arregalados. Em sua cabeça, um nó imenso ganhava forma e proporções gigantescas — Como isso é possível? Está dizendo que...

Mu subitamente o interrompeu quando a surpresa e ansiedade que queimavam dentro de si explodiram para fora.

— Isso deveria significar o que exatamente, doutor? Pelos deuses do Olimpo! — ele perguntou com a voz em volume mais alto do que pretendia, visivelmente alarmado por aquela impensável revelação. As pintinhas em sua testa desniveladas, uma para cima, outra para baixo — 12,5% do DNA total é... isso quer dizer que eu sou compatível? Que posso ser doador? — perguntou já sem muita paciência, enquanto em seu colo, agitado Kiki demonstrava ter a mesma pressa, ora olhando ansioso para o médico, ora levantando a cabeça para buscar os olhos dos pais e, quem sabe, encontrar neles uma prévia da resposta que ansiava ouvir.

— É mais do que isso, não é, Adônis? — soou aflita a voz de Shaka, que mal conseguia respirar, tanto devido à tensão e expectativa difíceis de controlar, quanto pelos tantos questionamentos que já começavam a eclodir em sua mente.

Adônis respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos na escrivaninha cruzando os dedos. Olhou sério para ambos os cavaleiros, então sorriu para Kiki com a docilidade de sempre.

— Sim, é bem mais do que isso. — explicou — Senhor Mu, o senhor não apenas é compatível com Kiki, mas também é um doador direto e com elevados níveis de semelhança genética. E é por esse motivo que eu posso dizer, com toda a segurança que me cabe, que o senhor e Kiki são parentes próximos.

— O que?! — Mu inclinou-se na cadeira apertando Kiki contra seus braços, genuinamente chocado.

De pé, Shaka endireitou a postura e tapou a boca com uma das mãos frias, perplexo.

Kiki, embora aquela conversa ainda não lhe fosse totalmente clara, sentia o coraçãozinho bater forte e acelerado, em expectativa pelo desenrolar do que o médico havia dito, porém muito mais eufórico por tê-lo ouvido dizer que Mu era compatível.

— Eu sei que parece loucura, mas vou explicar — disse Adônis ajeitando-se na cadeira — Os testes de compatibilidade genética que mandei fazer, revelaram uma porcentagem correspondente ao parentesco de 12,5%. E o que isso quer dizer? Bom, quer dizer que Mu é comprovadamente um parente em terceiro grau de Kiki, e com essa contagem ele seria bisavô, em uma linha vertical, ou tio, em uma horizontal. Como nós sabemos que o senhor Mu não tem filhos legítimos, biológicos, além de ser jovem para ter bisnetos, a primeira opção está totalmente descartada, o que nos leva a abraçar a segunda. Sendo assim, embasado nos testes genéticos, eu posso assegurar que o pai do Kiki é seu irmão de sangue, senhor Mu.

No silêncio aterrador que se fazia na sala, uma interjeição de espanto escapou da boquinha de Kiki.

— É verdade isso, Baba? — ele perguntou em voz alta e agitada, virando a cabeça para Shaka, já que era sempre o pai loiro a lhe sanar as dúvidas mais urgentes.

Mas Virgem não lhe soube o que responder.

Perdido em sua própria perplexidade, Shaka encarava Adônis sem nem ao menos piscar, enquanto Mu parecia paralisado, completamente em choque.

Percebendo o estado dos dois, quem respondeu ao garotinho foi Adônis, que seguiu lhes explicando os detalhes.

— Sim, Kiki, é verdade — o médico disse sorridente, recuperando a atenção do pequeno lemuriano — Há alguns pontos que facilitam a compreensão dessa realidade. Um deles é sabermos estar lidando com um cálculo amostral muito reduzido, devido existirem muito poucos indivíduos de sua espécie, e, no nosso banco de dados, apenas você, Mu e alguma coisa que Shion deixou com os poucos recursos da época, o que nos levou a repetir os testes diversas vezes para que não houvesse duvidas, já que, obviamente, há um certo grau de consanguinidade na geração dos filhos quando se trata de uma raça quase extinta. No entanto, quando nós notamos o elevado grau de semelhança genética que havia nas suas amostras, eu tomei a liberdade de aumentar a quantidade de regiões genéticas testadas, para garantir a qualidade e a confiabilidade dos resultados.

— O Kiki não entendeu — resmungou perdido o garotinho, chamando a atenção imediata de Shaka, o despertando momentaneamente do choque.

Com a mão trêmula e gelada, Virgem afagou os cabelinhos ruivos de Kiki, sem tirar os olhos do médico.

— Como sabe que esse parentesco vem do pai biológico do Kiki, e não da mãe? — Shaka questionou, muito atento ao que ele dizia, mas atento também a Mu, que ainda parecia em choque.

Adônis ergueu os olhos para Shaka e prosseguiu em tom mais sério.

— Bem, devido ao fato de Kiki e Mu serem exemplares do sexo masculino, também analisamos o cromossom DNA mitocondrial de ambos — explicou com eloquência — O DNA mitocondrial vem unicamente da mãe. As variações nele se dão sempre por conta de mutações naturais, porque nunca há troca genética com o pai. O DNA mitocondrial do Kiki e do Mu são significantemente diferentes, o que nos confirma o que eu disse antes: não posso dizer qual a relação parental da mãe do Kiki com a família do Mu, nem se há uma, porque o único rastro que ela nos deixou aponta para outra linhagem, mas justamente por essa diferença, na criança, eu posso dizer sobre o pai. Assim como nos humanos, o cromossomo Y dos muvianos vem dos indivíduos masculinos. Nós usamos esse cromossoma como confirmação das nossas suspeitas, e o de Mu e de Kiki são muito semelhantes. É justamente essa semelhança que aponta que o Y de ambos provém da mesma origem hereditária: o pai. O pai do Mu, que é avô de Kiki... Sendo assim, eu posso afirmar a vocês que o pai do senhor Mu teve, pelo menos, dois filhos com uma mesma lemuriana, passou seu cromossomo Y para seus filhos do sexo masculino e, consequentemente, o seu irmão, senhor Mu, passou o cromossomo Y dele para o Kiki. Está tudo muito claro, como um livro aberto. O DNA nunca mente. Você, senhor Mu, é comprovadamente tio do Kiki.

De repente, um soluço alto ecoou por todo o consultório médico. Mu, finalmente desperto do choque inicial, agora caía em um pranto forte e convulso, deixando transbordar os sentimentos confusos represados dentro de si. Sua cabeça girava, com um milhão de pensamentos desconexos, enquanto as lágrimas jorravam de deus olhos molhando os cabelos ruivos do filho, que segurava muito firme junto ao peito.

O Cavaleiro de Áries nunca se sentiu tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo.

Seu corpo balançava, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos turvos já não enxergavam mais nada. Kiki não apenas era seu filho do coração, mas era sangue do seu sangue, a criança que nunca poderia gerar, mas que fora enviada para si por seu próprio irmão... Irmão! A realidade dos fatos então vinha à tona, e como um braço de ferro destroçava sua breve felicidade, uma vez que mal tinha descoberto ter uma família e já a perdera. Seu irmão, quem quer que ele fosse, e sua cunhada estavam mortos, perseguidos por um guerreiro misterioso, e seu sobrinho, seu amado filho, gravemente doente.

Mu não estava preparado para aquilo; sentia-se como se tivesse sido atropelado por um trem, e em seu colo Kiki tinha a percepção exata, através do elo racial, de todas as suas emoções, e por isso mesmo que apesar de não entender completamente o significado das palavras ditas pelo médico, o menino teve uma compreensão muito clara da importância da nova informação. Dessa forma, mal o choro de Mu começou o pequeno se contorceu em seu colo e o abraçou forte, compartilhando com ele aquele momento de emoção.

Ao lado deles, foi só quando ouviu Mu irromper em pranto que Shaka conseguiu se libertar abruptamente do choque. Seus olhos cintilantes, esgazeados como se estivessem olhando para o mais aterrador dos cenários, desprenderam-se do rosto confiante de Adônis e encararam a figura de Mu, encolhida na cadeira aos soluços. Imediatamente ele agachou-se ao lado dele, guardando para si mesmo o turbilhão de questões e cobranças que já se fazia, visto que era de sua natureza pensar que poderia controlar a tudo à sua volta, e envolveu os dois em seus braços, encostando seu rosto no do ariano e lhe beijando ternamente a fronte. Quando podia imaginar que aquela lemuriana carregava o filho de um irmão que Mu sequer sabia que existia? Certamente, se soubesse, teria feito de tudo para leva-la até ele, para salva-la, mesmo ela lhe rogando para que salvasse apenas o bebê.

Agora, o que antes já era um mistério, ganhava ares de tragédia pessoal para eles.

— Shiii, Mu, se acalme... — Shaka sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele, enquanto também acariciava as costas de Kiki procurando acalma-lo. Sua necessidade de confortar a família era tanta que agarrava-se a eles firme como rocha — Respire...

De sua mesa, Adônis olhava para eles penalizado. Sabia que aquela descoberta poderia ser um marco na vida de Mu, um divisor de águas, talvez, e daria a ele todo o tempo que fosse necessário para digeri-la. Sentiu-se tranquilo ao ver que Shaka, ao menos nessa hora, e contrariando sua expectativa, mantinha-se calmo e espantosamente sereno, bem diferente de todas as outras vezes em que tivera de lidar com o pior daquele cavaleiro cujo comportamento era sempre difícil. Mas ali não. O via falar baixinho com os dois enquanto lhes afagava os cabelos e rostos com toques gentis, enxugando as lágrimas de Áries cuidadosamente, aos pouco os acalmando. Um amor muito grande unia aquela família, e ele rogava aos céus para conseguir ajuda-los.

Foram necessários alguns minutos valiosos para que todos assimilassem aquela informação. Só então Mu conseguiu erguer o rosto e enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos vermelhos.

— Me desculpe, doutor — Áries falou um pouco fanho — Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar nisso tudo.

— Eu sei senhor Mu. — doutor Adônis respondeu paciente — Mas pense pelo lado bom, com um grau de parentesco tão próximo, as chances de haverem complicações no transplante são muito menores... E então, já podemos já marcar a data?

Mu arregalou os olhos e trocou um rápido olhar com Kiki e com Shaka.

— Pelos deuses! — exclamou dando uma fungada no nariz trancado — Com certeza! O quanto antes! Já estamos até na preparação a dias.

— Exatamente. Como só precisávamos da confirmação, creio que em dois dias estaremos prontos, tudo bem para vocês?

Shaka abraçou Mu com mais força e os três afirmaram com um aceno num movimento quase sincronizado.

No corredor onde ficavam os quartos da unidade de terapia intensiva, Mu, sentado na cadeira do meio de uma fileira de três cadeiras, era a pura imagem do tormento. Em seu íntimo, sabia que deveria estar exultante com o resultado dos exames de compatibilidade; não que não estivesse, mas a revelação surpreendente de que Kiki era seu sobrinho, e que por um mísero momento esteve tão perto de ter uma família de verdade do que jamais estivera, havia colocado um peso em seu coração.

Levemente enjoado, Mu baixou a cabeça, e sentindo como se fosse desmaiar apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos cruzando os dedos das mãos atrás da nuca, respirando pesadamente na tentativa de controlar suas emoções. Não podia arriscar perder-se naquele momento. No quarto ao lado, Shaka e Kiki estavam com Geisty e Afrodite, provavelmente lhes contando a boa nova de que o transplante seria realizado em dois dias, mas ele mesmo não tivera coragem de entrar. Se pudesse, nesse exato momento, estaria longe de tudo, daquele hospital, do Santuário, da sua vida de cavaleiro... Queria recolher-se na solidão de Jamiel para conseguir rearranjar os pedaços de si mesmo, mas sabia que isto não lhe seria permitido, porque precisava estar focado no que lhe era o mais importante no momento, a cura do filho.

Filho...

Kiki era seu filho adotivo e filho legítimo de um irmão que com certeza teria movido mundos e fundos para conhecer, caso soubesse da existência. Mas... Por que Shion o havia privado desse irmão? Será que também não sabia de sua existência? E quem seria o guerreiro que portava uma espada que deu cabo de sua vida e feriu de morte a esposa grávida? E por que motivo o fez?

Mu sentia a cabeça rodar quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Ergueu o rosto lívido e ainda chocado viu apenas Shaka sair do quarto.

— Kiki contou tudo a eles... — disse Shaka fechando a porta e indo sentar-se ao lado dele — Ele está feliz como há meses eu não o via! — seus lábios rosados tremiam levemente num sorriso aflito.

— Eu sabia que ele não ia aguentar segurar.

— Ele está muito orgulhoso de ser dois em um, filho e sobrinho — Shaka disse afagando as costas dele para tentar confortá-lo.

Em resposta, Mu apenas fez um aceno de cabeça e uma tentativa falha de sorrir.

— Como você está, Mu? — Virgem perguntou, preocupado com ele.

Áries endireitou a postura e recostou as costas no acento da cadeira dando um longo suspiro.

— Mal... Estou enjoado... — ele respondeu buscando a mão de Shaka e a segurando firme contra seu peito — Não consigo acreditar ainda.

Foi só tocar no assunto que os olhos do lemuriano voltaram a marejar, porém dessa fez ele usou de todo seu autocontrole para não voltar a chorar, apertando forte as pálpebras.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que Adônis disse, e todos os cenários que se formam em minha mente só me trazem angustia e tristeza — abriu os olhos e buscou o rosto do marido — A mãe do Kiki, ela... foi enviada pelo marido em busca de Mu, o Cavaleiro de Áries e Ferreiro Celestial do Santuário de Atena, ela sabia o meu nome, Sha. Entende no que eu estou pensando? Será que meu irmão sabia da minha existência? Será que sabia da nossa ligação e por isso confiou Kirian a mim? E se sim, por que ele fez isso?... Por que, Shaka, em nome dos deuses, ele nunca me contatou antes?

Shaka entendia perfeitamente a dor e angustia que consumia o espírito de Mu.

— Mu... — exclamou, respirando fundo, e correndo os olhos pelo rosto atormentado dele lhe afagou os cabelos lavanda — Muitas perguntas rondam o nascimento do nosso filho, e para muitas delas talvez nunca encontremos resposta, mas eu posso te dizer, com toda a certeza desse mundo, que aquela mulher sabia exatamente quem você era... Eu vi nos olhos dela, que embora tomados pelo desespero, quando olharam para mim se encheram de esperança. Entende o que estou querendo dizer, Mu? Ela não apenas sabia quem você era, como foi muito bem instruída para encontrá-lo. E ela chegou muito perto de nós, só não conseguiu alcançar o Santuário porque estava em trabalho de parto e muito ferida... mas o Samsara me fez chegar até ela para salvar Kiki, nem que para isso eu precisasse viajar no Tempo — fez uma pausa, agora olhando serio para Mu — Com a descoberta do Adônis, eu não tenho dúvidas de que ela e o marido sabiam quem você era. A minha dúvida é por que motivo ela não me disse que era esposa do seu irmão?

Mu suspirou, ainda mais confuso e atormentado, então em um gesto de pura frustração esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

— Não sei. Talvez ela não confiasse plenamente em você...

— Ou ela não podia dizer — disse Shaka pensativo — Mu, tudo o que você sabe sobre si mesmo, sobre sua origem, é apenas o que o Shion te contou.

— E eu jamais duvidei da palavra do meu mestre — disse Mu categórico.

— Não estou dizendo para que duvide, marido, é só que... — Virgem balançou a cabeça, em seguida olhou firme para ele — Alguma coisa nessa história não se encaixa.

— Shaka, quase nada se encaixa — disse Mu voltando-se para ele e pegando em suas mãos — Além disso, há um detalhe simples que estamos esquecendo. Aquela mulher até poderia saber quem eu era, mas ela não sabia quem você era, o meu marido, o meu companheiro... Talvez ela não tenha te falado pelo mesmo motivo que você não disse isso a ela, não tiveram tempo para apresentações descentes.

— Talvez... — Shaka soltou as mãos dele para lhe segurar o rosto pálido com carinho — Mas eu estive com ela, nos meus braços, no meu peito. Eu a encaixei no meu corpo para que ela pudesse pegar Kiki no colo e amamenta-lo ao menos uma vez antes de partir... Mu, eu olhei diretamente para o espírito dela e senti seu desespero em me dizer tudo o que podia, o máximo de informações que conseguisse passar acerca do que aconteceu a ela, para a segurança do bebê, e... algo como ele ser seu sobrinho não seria uma informação importante demais para não ser dita apenas por falta de tempo ou apresentações descentes?

Mu respirou fundo e baixou o olhar, e quando voltou a falar sua voz embargou carregando um enorme pesar.

— Exatamente. E é isso que me atormenta, todas essas dúvidas e incógnitas. Pelos deuses... eu não consigo pensar em um motivo para ela esconder isso de mim, ou mesmo Shion ter me escondido algo... Eu sempre senti que havia algo de errado com o meu nascimento, que Shion me protegia de alguma verdade dolorosa, e esse sentimento agora voltou tão forte...

Shaka encostou a testa na de Mu por um instante, partilhando com ele todas aquelas dúvidas e sentimentos.

— Não podemos nos torturar com isso também. Pode ser apenas obra do acaso. Ela estava muito ferida, e hemorragia pode causar confusão mental... em um primeiro momento chegou até a pensar que eu era você, e eu nem sou lemuriano — afastou-se e afagou face amada com carinho — Sei que temos poucas respostas, mas podemos estar criando perguntas erradas.

Mu recobriu a mão de Shaka com a sua, sentindo todo o conforto que aquele toque lhe trazia.

— Eu sei, você está certo... Nos instantes finais eu estive na mente dela... Eu mostrei àquela mulher todo o amor que eu e você demos ao Kiki, e eu senti a gratidão dela. Isso deveria me confortar agora, mas eu só consigo pensar que deveria ter mandado todas as regras do Universo para o alto e ter corrido para aquela praia assim que ela apareceu lá... quem sabe agora nós teríamos muito mais respostas do que perguntas.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Shaka lhe enxugou as lágrimas e depois o puxou para um abraço, aconchegando a cabeça dele na curva calorosa de seu pescoço.

— Sabe que não podia interferir, Mu — disse baixinho lhe afagando os cabelos mais curtos — Tudo precisava acontecer exatamente como aconteceu... Eu sei que quer respostas, eu também as quero, e ajudarei você a consegui-las se esse for o seu desejo, mas por favor... Não pode deixar isso te abalar agora. Não agora, Mu. Kiki precisa de você. Precisa estar inteiro para ele.

Áries apertou ainda mais aquele abraço e deixou que mais lágrimas lhe escapassem dos olhos e molhassem a camiseta de Shaka.

Ficaram unidos por alguns instantes, até que o lemuriano se afastou enxugando os olhos com as mãos para se recompor.

— Você está certo — exclamou ao pôr-se de pé — Nada disso importa agora. Nosso filho vai receber minha medula e eu sou muito grato aos deuses que me fizeram tio dele — estendeu a mão ao marido com o mais próximo que conseguiu de um sorriso — Vem, vamos entrar lá naquele quarto e comemorar essa nossa pequena vitória.

Santuário de Atena

Quando Afrodite voltou ao Santuário, o sol já começava a deitar atrás do monte Star Hill. Decidido, especialmente depois da conversa que tivera com Geisty, a acertar-se com Camus, ele primeiro esperou que Shina voltasse ao hospital, pois que ela iria passar a noite com a amiga, e depois despediu-se dela com a promessa de voltar no dia seguinte.

Antes de subir para Peixes, Afrodite passou no Templo de Baco para resolver alguns pepinos pendentes que faziam parte do trabalho de Mu e de Geisty, já que ambos não retornariam a seus cargos tão cedo, e também para instruir Marin e Misty, a quem pediu para que cuidassem de tudo naquela noite, já que ele ficaria ausente. Marin não o questionou em momento algum, e terminada a reunião deixou o escritório para se arrumar para o expediente que logo teria início, mas Misty ainda ficou lá, sentado em uma das duas poltronas de frente para a escrivaninha, com seu sorrisinho debochado nos lábios pintados de batom rosa claro e seu semblante cinicamente vitorioso.

— Camus está de bom humor? Por isso vai tirar a noite de folga? — ele perguntou cínico, enquanto balançava as pernas freneticamente e fazia uma bola com o chicletes em sua boca.

Afrodite ergueu os olhos para ele, enquanto suas mãos continuaram anotando na ficha de reservas de mesas os últimos nomes a fazer contato naquele dia. Não cairia em suas provocações. Estava demasiado feliz com a notícia do transplante de Kiki, embora surpreso com a novidade de que ele e Mu eram sobrinho e tio, e não deixaria que Misty lhe tirasse do sério.

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu somente, voltando a olhar para as anotações.

— Camus é da minha conta sim, ele é meu amigo, oras — insistiu Misty.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que falar para você não dizer o nome dele aqui, cria do Aqueronte de ventosa — resmungou Afrodite já perdendo a compostura, logo depois apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e apontou para ele com a caneta que tinha nas mãos — Aliás, eu sei bem o que você fez, Lagartixa imunda. Envenenou o Batman com essa sua peçonha de Lagartixa tóxica e fez ele armar um flagrante que nunca existiu. Eu sei que foi você. Não pense que eu sou idiota, bonita.

— Não, eu não penso não, querida. Eu tenho certeza que você é — Misty riu — Afinal se o "Batman" está puto é porque alguma merda ele viu ou ouviu. Ele caiu como um patinho, não foi? — riu mais alto e batendo palmas — Ah, como você é previsível, Afrodite! Para você se enforcar, basta te dar a...

Louco de raiva, Peixes não o permitiu concluir a frase, e sem que ele esperasse, na velocidade esperada de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, conjurou uma Rosa Diabólica em sua mão e a mandou direto no meio das pernas de Lagarto.

— AAAARGH, SUA LOCA! — Misty gritou, do chão, pois que com o tranco do golpe a poltrona se virou para trás — VOCÊ ME ATACOU COM UMA ROSA NO PINTO! BICHA DE MERDA! AAAAHHH

Enquanto contorcia-se no chão, Misty tentava arrancar a rosa cravada na base de seu pênis, já sentindo toda a região adormecida.

— Eu só não quebro a tua cara, Lagartixa, porque dessa vez, só dessa vez, eu caguei muito mais no maiô do que você — disse Afrodite levantando-se da cadeira — Mas o Camus me ama! Ele me ama, ouviu bem? E ele vai entender, e nós vamos ficar bem, como sempre ficamos. Já você... — aproximou-se dele parando bem próximo a seu rosto e lhe encarou nos olhos azuis que faiscaram de raiva — Vai continuar sozinho, porque não suporta ver ninguém feliz, e ao em vez de buscar sua própria felicidade fica ai, vuduzando a felicidade dos outros... Ah! Eu marquei três clientes para você essa noite, então, se o seu pau não subir, como eu sei que não vai por umas boas horas, espero que use sua criatividade e malícia para satisfazê-los. Vai ser péssimo recebermos reclamações de mau atendimento.

Afrodite deixou o escritório sobre gritos, ofensas diversas e protestos de Misty. Era bem verdade que dessa vez a culpa de seu desentendimento com Camus não estava somente nas armações feitas pelo cavaleiro de Prata, e ele estava disposto a assumir os próprios erros e encerrar de uma vez por todas aquele mal entendido com o francês.

Quando subiu as Doze Casas, sentiu o Cosmo de Saga em Gêmeos, e como havia prometido, entrou para dar-lhe notícias de Geisty. Não se demorou ali mais do que vinte minutos, e penalizado pela tristeza do geminiano subiu para a Casa de Peixes convicto a, pelo menos, tentar aplacar a de Camus, além da sua própria.

Ao passar por Aquário sentiu um frio incomum tomar todo o corredor; era o claro sinal que Camus dava a todos que por ali passassem, de que não estava para conversas, tampouco visitas. Porém, a tristeza excruciante que emanava de seu Cosmo apenas Afrodite era capaz de sentir.

Depois de passar quase uma hora sentado debaixo do chuveiro remoendo tudo o que tinha ouvido de Camus, e também o que tinha dito a ele, Afrodite foi para o quarto e enfiou-se no closet abarrotado de roupas, ponderando sobre o que deveria fazer. Por um segundo, sentiu vontade de vestir-se como bem queria e acabar de vez com a farsa de _Maman_ Di, mas apenas por um segundo... A simples ideia de partir o coração de Hyoga lhe era tão aterrorizante quanto a ideia de perder o amor e confiança de Camus, mesmo consciente de que ele nunca o obrigara a se vestir-se de mulher e enganar Hyoga, como o acusou pela manhã. Não era por Camus que mantinha a farsa, era por si. Por isso, muniu-se de todos os pormenores do disfarce e de um vestido elegante de estampa de oncinha, com mangas fofas, gola alta e saia rodada. Prendeu o cabelo com um laço, passou na cozinha para pegar a sobremesa que havia comprado no cominho de volta do hospital e desceu para Aquário com o coração palpitando.

Chegando lá, deu duas batidas na porta de entrada para a área residencial. Não costumava bater, mas o Cosmo de Camus estava tão consternado e arredio que achou melhor não provoca-lo com uma entrada barulhenta e festiva, como era de seu costume. Não queria que ele pensasse que a discussão que tiveram pela manhã não lhe tinha importância, pois que tinha muita, e agora iria ao menos tentar deixar tudo às claras mostrando a ele o quanto se importava.

Não demorou nem meio minuto para que Hyoga viesse atender à porta.

— _Maman!_ A senhora demorou. Estou morrendo de fome — disse ele abraçando calorosamente a "amazona" por quem tinha um amor tão grande que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar ao olhar para "ela".

Afrodite sorriu sem graça, retribuindo o abraço.

— Ah, eu sei, me desculpe, meu loirudinho. É que eu queria ficar bonita para os homens da minha vida, né.

— A senhora é a mulher mais linda desse mundo, _Maman _Di! Não precisa fazer nada para ficar bonita — ele disse, com um sentimento tão sincero que fazia seu coraçãozinho bater forte.

O coração de Afrodite também acelerava sempre que ouvia tais elogios, mas cada pancada que dava em seu peito mais forte sentia sua culpa.

Com um suspiro longo e profundo Peixes sorriu e acariciou o rostinho alegre dele.

— Olha, para compensar, eu trouxe sorvete de chocolate e calda de morango — disse o sueco entregando a Hyoga a sobremesa dentro de um pote elegante de vidro.

— Oba! Adoro sorvete de chocolate. Podemos comer com torresmo! — Hyoga comemorou, já caminhando para a sala — A Dafne fez torresmo para acompanhar o _Coq au vin_.

— Onde está seu pai? — Afrodite perguntou, não vendo Camus por ali.

— Na biblioteca — Hyoga respondeu em tom bem menos exultante, até um pouco sério demais para alguém de sua idade, então virou-se para Afrodite — _Maman_, vocês brigaram?

Peixes piscou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Hum... não — disse com um muxoxo, fingindo naturalidade — Por que?

Hyoga abaixou os olhos e deu um suspiro.

— Porque o _père_ está muito estranho — falou, e abrindo o pote meteu o indicador no sorvete e levou um tanto à boca.

— Ele tá estranho é?... Estranho como? — Afrodite repetiu o gesto do garoto russo também enfiando o dedo na massa gelada e trazendo um bocado à boca.

— Sei lá... ele me deixou sozinho na Arena hoje de manhã, e sabe que ele faz questão de inspecionar pessoalmente meu treinamento, né. Depois de horas só que apareceu, mais calado que o de costume, e o resto do treino ele nem parecia que estava lá. Quando subimos para cá, ele me mandou estudar sozinho os diários de Degel e do Mestre Yuri... A senhora sabe que sempre fazemos a leitura juntos... E a casa... não que seja um problema para mim, mas tá muito fria, _Maman_... Eu acho que ele está triste.

— Hum... Vamos fazer o seguinte? Vá colocar o sorvete na geladeira que eu vou chama-lo para o jantar. Aproveito e vejo se descubro o que está acontecendo, tudo bem? — disse embaraçado, pois que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Com um beijo na bochecha rosada de Hyoga, Afrodite separou-se dele e foi para a biblioteca. O cheiro de cigarro dava para ser sentido já do corredor, assim como a sensação de frio que se intensificava à medida que se aproximava. Encontrou a porta apenas encostada, então devagarzinho a empurrou e avançando teve a sensação de estar entrando em uma câmara frigorífica. O abajur ao lado da poltrona de leitura estava aceso e a luz amarela trazia uma ínfima e enganadora sensação de calor ao ambiente.

Camus estava ali sentando. Em uma das mãos um livro, do qual seus olhos avelãs não se desprenderam mesmo quando sentiu Afrodite entrar. Na outra mão o cigarro estava já quase no fim. Um meio arco de cinzas formava-se na ponta perigando cair no carpete a qualquer momento.

Afrodite aproximou-se em silêncio, penalizado ao vê-lo tão abatido e triste daquela maneira, mas respeitando o mutismo dele. Logo de cara estranhou o modo como estava vestido, calça de moletom pelo menos uns dois números maiores, ou então a peça era tão velha que já estava toda esgarçada, especialmente nos joelhos e barras tortas que arrastavam pelo chão, uma camiseta bege que ele podia jurar ter sido arrancada do rodinho e vestida, pois que, além de toda manchada, a gola estava tão puída e esgarçada que abrigaria fácil as três cabeças do cão Cérbero, e descalço. O cabelo todo erguido para o alto e preso com um elástico de amarrar notas de dinheiro. Se Camus tivesse um cachorro, teria certeza que aqueles eram os panos que forravam sua casinha, e que ele apanhara para vestir por algum capricho ou desgosto.

Afrodite não se recordava de já ter visto Camus tão mal arrumado e desleixado como agora. Aquário sempre presara por uma aparência impecável e elegante, até mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis e controversos, por isso mesmo era extremamente perturbador vê-lo daquele jeito, mas Peixes tentou ignorar o traje de mendigo e concentrar-se no que fora fazer ali.

— Não há nada mais desesperador para o homem do que, vendo-se livre, encontrar a quem sujeitar-se. Dostoievski — disse em voz mansa e cordial, parado à frente dele — Oi, _mon amour_.

Camus demorou um pouco, como se terminasse de ler algo, até que levantou os olhos e olhou para ele com certa indiferença. Não pôde deixar de notar, no entanto, que Afrodite estava usando os trajes de Maman Di. Por poucos segundos sentiu-se surpreso, pois que chegou a pensar que nunca mais o veria caracterizado daquela maneira. Sua mente estava mergulhada em um mar de melancolia, e tudo o que conseguia sentir era magoa, além de uma revolta por Afrodite pintá-lo como vilão absoluto naquela história onde os dois dividiam a culpa, embora não pudesse negar que sentiu certo alívio por vê-lo ali daquele jeito.

— _Salut_ — ele respondeu fechando o livro do autor citado por Peixes, depois descartou o cigarro no cinzeiro cheio sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona — Como _non_ avisou mais cedo que vinha para o jantar, _non_ tive tempo de pedir à serva que fizesse nada de especial.

— Não tem problema — disse Afrodite fazendo uma pausa em seguida — Camy, eu queria...

— Hyoga está nos esperando — Aquário o interrompeu. Tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era ter mais uma "daquelas" conversas com o sueco. Estava farto delas. Eram oito anos de brigas, chantagens e pedidos de desculpas que no dia seguinte eram esquecidos. Camus sentia-se à beira de um colapso; havia tomado uma decisão muito grave pela manhã e simplesmente não via motivos para ficar destrinchando aquela ferida ainda mais, a ponto de enlouquecer de vez. Por isso, rapidamente levantou-se, foi até o pisciano e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios pintados de batom vermelho forte — Venha.

Enquanto Camus já deixava a biblioteca, Afrodite baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Seu peito parecia sustentar o peso de toneladas. Nunca havia visto o francês tão abatido como agora. Mesmo quando ele veio até si, anos atrás, com Hyoga nos braços e a notícia da morte trágica de Natássia ele lhe pareceu tão arrasado, tão destruído, pois que, na ocasião, havia também uma raiva terrível encrustada nos olhos dele. Mas agora não. Agora os olhos de Camus eram dois lagos profundos vazios circundados por um anel de tristeza, e Afrodite sentiu-se horrível, já que sabia ser o causador de toda aquela dor. Às circunstancias cabia o restante da culpa.

Calados, os dois cavaleiros caminharam lado a lado até a cozinha onde um garotinho russo devorava a segunda taça de sorvete. Camus o repreendeu sem muita austeridade, mais pelo fato de sentir seu espírito indiferente a qualquer coisa que fosse naquela hora. Somado a isso, as combinações esdrúxulas e preferência por comer a sobremesa antes do prato principal já faziam parte da personalidade peculiar de Hyoga, traços que, talvez, ele tenha assimilado com a convivência com Afrodite, ou simplesmente os dois eram mais parecidos do que imaginava, ou gostaria, que fossem.

O jantar correu bem menos animado e descontraído do que o de costume. Camus mal falou, e quando Hyoga ou Afrodite puxavam algum assunto que exigia sua participação, limitava suas respostas quase sempre a monossílabos. No entanto, o francês não deixou de sorrir quando o filho contava alguma anedota engraçada, não deixou de servir Afrodite, como sempre fazia, demonstrando seu cavalheirismo para com a "amazona" que amava, e até acompanhou Hyoga em uma partida de xadrez na sala enquanto tomava calmamente seu licor de anis, mesmo que quem olhasse para ele visse apenas uma casca vazia, desprovida de alma e de vida.

Ele era como um fantasma, que movia-se e falava apenas quando necessário.

O tempo todo que ficou sentado ao lado de Camus observando a partida, Peixes sentia as cenouras e cogumelos do _Coq ou vin_ atravessadas em sua garganta querendo pular para fora.

Ou eram as palavras que ansiava dizer a Camus que queriam saltar de sua boca?

Felizmente, Hyoga limitou-se a apenas uma partida, e percebendo o clima horrível entre os pais pediu licença e foi para o quarto, os deixando a sós para que pudessem conversar.

Assim que Hyoga saiu, Camus levantou-se e serviu-se de mais uma dose de licor, indo também repor a do cálice de Afrodite, que prontamente se levantou do sofá e ficou de frente para ele.

— Pensei que podíamos ver um filme deitadinhos na cama. O que acha? — disse Peixes, tentando manter-se calmo. Por algum motivo não encontrava a coragem que precisava ter para dizer a ele tudo o que precisava ser dito — Vai passar Titanic naquele canal grego da bandeirinha.

Camus olhou para ele e instantes depois deu-lhe as costas indo devolver a garrafa ao balcão no fundo da sala.

— Sabe que odeio esse filme — ele disse no que mais se assemelhava a um resmungo.

Peixes sentiu o estômago dar um salto e as maçãs do rosto queimarem.

Merda!

Como pôde esquecer que ele detestava Titanic? Ele dizia que lhe lembrava Natássia e o terrível acidente que a matou.

Como podia dar tão pouca importância para os sentimentos de Camus? Para o que lhe feria a alma.

Com esse questionamento, Afrodite decidiu fazer uma nova tentativa, e já que era tão ruim com palavras como era com escolhas, deixou o cálice de licor sobre a mesinha de centro e aproximando-se dele lhe abraçou pelas costas, depositando-lhe um beijo na curva do pescoço.

— Desculpa Camy. Podemos ver outra coisa então, nós dois juntinhos.

Camus demorou algum tempo para responder. Aquele abraço, aquela voz carinhosa... Deuses! Só faziam seu peito doer ainda mais. Como Afrodite podia lhe trazer tanta alegria e dor ao mesmo tempo? Com as palavras ferinas que o sueco lhe dissera pela manhã ecoando em sua mente como um mantra, tomou sua dose de licor e com um movimento cauteloso deixou seu cálice vazio ao lado da garrafa.

A verdade era que queria ficar sozinho, estava muito ferido, magoado e humilhado pela atitude do namorado na briga que tiveram, sem ânimo algum para qualquer coisa que fosse, incluindo tentar explicar isso a Afrodite. Por isso, apenas deu um suspiro cansado, soltou-se do abraço e caminhou até o sofá onde em um gesto mecânico se sentou e ligou a televisão com o controle remoto.

— Venha, escolha um canal.

Olhando para ele, extremamente incomodado Afrodite aproximou-se, mas não se sentou, nem apanhou o controle remoto que ele lhe oferecia, ao em vez disso, parou à frente dele e respirou fundo.

— Se sua vontade de assistir televisão for a mesma de olhar na minha cara então é melhor desistirmos — disse o sueco — Mas tem uma coisa da qual eu não vou desistir, Camus, que é tentar entender a proposta que você me sugeriu hoje pela manhã.

O francês deu um suspiro cansado e piscou os olhos demoradamente, depois levantou uma das mãos até a testa e fez ali um pequena massagem.

— Ah, _non_... _non_ — abriu os olhos e encarou o sueco — Eu _non_ quero falar sobre isso agora.

— Você querendo ou não, nós vamos falar sobre isso agora — Afrodite insistiu aflito.

Camus olhava para ele como quem olha para uma imagem sacra e faz uma suplica.

— Afrodite, _s'il vous plait _— fez uma pausa levando a mão ao peito — Eu estou te pedindo. Eu _non_ quero discutir, eu _non_ quero brigar com você... por isso _non_ quero falar sobre isso agora.

— Não quer brigar? — Peixes bateu palmas e apoiou ambas as mãos na cintura — Ah, Camus, pelo amor de Dadá! Você apontou o dedo na minha cara, me acusou de infiel, me propôs um relacionamento aberto, e agora não quer falar sobre isso porque não quer brigar? Então era chilique, gata? Ataque de pelanca?

Muito sério Camus desligou a televisão e se pôs de pé diante do pisciano.

— _Non_ — Camus disse em voz baixa encarando firme os olhos de Peixes — Eu falei muito sério, mesmo que _non_ me alegre em nada essa decisão. Pelo contrário, ela me dói mais do que você sequer possa imaginar, Afrodite.

— Mas mulher de Dadá! — exclamou com os olhos faiscantes, e num gesto afoito segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e lhe deu um chacoalhão — Você que está pegando essa dor para você! E por que? Por causa de um beijo mal dado? De uma coisinha matim, sem importância?

Camus encarou fundo os olhos dele, sem piscar.

Quem dera o problema deles fosse mesmo aquele beijo...

— É por isso que eu _non_ quero discutir com você — se calou e engoliu em seco. Abrir o coração como fizera pela manhã tinha sido muito doloroso, assim como admitir a própria derrota sobre sua homossexualidade enrustida; sua autoestima estava destruída. Não sentia-se bem o suficiente para repetir o feito, por isso segurou nas mãos de Afrodite e lentamente as afastou de seu rosto — Se ainda acha que é sobre o beijo que estou falando, então...

— Camus eu...

Afrodite o interrompeu com os olhos estatelados e o coração aos pulos, mas não conseguiu prosseguir.

Ele sabia que não era sobre o beijo.

Infelizmente, por mais que tentasse negar, Peixes tinha plena consciência das tantas humilhações e palavras venenosas que repetia, não apenas naquela briga, mas ano após ano, para de Camus. Usava da homossexualidade dele, dos fetiches de submissão, de sua confiança, para agredi-lo verbalmente infindáveis vezes de forma velada, silenciosa e nociva, como era o veneno oculto em suas belas rosas. E tudo isso para que? Para conseguir se sobrepor a ele, ganhar presentes caros, controla-lo e pela vaidade de ter o poderoso, frio e cruel Camus de Aquário na palma de suas mãos, mas admitir isso era bem diferente, pois teria que admitir a si mesmo seu mais terrível demônio.

Entreolharam-se calados por alguns segundos, então Aquário inalou o ar profundamente e quebrou o contato visual com ele, enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos presos naquele coque horroroso.

— Você e eu, Afrodite... já passamos por incontáveis brigas como essas ao longo de oito anos — disse voltando a olhar nos olhos dele — Oito anos!... Eu _non_ posso mais, _non_ suporto mais. Entende? Ou eu descubro uma maneira menos nociva de viver com você ou eu...

— Ou você tenta viver sem mim? — disse Afrodite impacientemente.

— _Non_ acredito que conseguiria... — Camus respondeu contraindo os lábios.

— Mas acha que conseguiria viver um relacionamento aberto, santa?

— Por _Dieu_... — Camus suspirou e então se afastou de Afrodite mais uma vez lhe dando as costas. Extremamente cansado, esfregou o rosto segurando-se para não começar a chorar, enquanto o ar a sua volta esfriava vertiginosamente — Eu _non_ acho nada, Afrodite... Sinceramente? Eu _non_ sei.

— Camus... — Peixes tentou aproximar-se dele, mas desistiu, parando onde estava.

A conversa que tivera com Geisty no hospital reverberava em sua mente e ele tentava encontrar um meio de verbalizar tudo o que era necessário dizer a Camus, enquanto ainda havia chance; as acusações injustas, as ofensas e cobranças ditas na hora da raiva, mas que repetidamente, por oito anos, acabam ganhando um peso de verdades absolutas. Sim, ele tinha consciência de que passava do ponto, de que plantara uma semente horrível dentro do coração do homem que amava sem se importar com o que ele fosse pensar ou sentir, pois que tinha sempre o álibi perfeito para escapar de qualquer acusação e desmontar as defesas de Aquário; seu sacrifício em prol do relacionamento e de Hyoga.

Um comportamento cruel e egoísta, executado sutilmente como as ondas do mar que corroem um rochedo. E para seu completo horror, sentia que agora Camus ruíra completamente.

— Você mesmo disse que tem necessidade de afeto, e que eu sou um repelente... Você _non_ me deixa com muitas opções, _non_? — o francês continuou, de costas ainda, apenas com o rosto levemente inclinado na direção dele. Não entendia bem o motivo, mas seu peito queimava em expectativa — Você quer sua felicidade, quer sua liberdade, quer suprir sua necessidade de afeto beijando seus amigos, visitando Polifemo naquele inferninho sadomasoquista degradante, enchendo nosso iate de homens... e eu... Eu sou eu! _Non_ tenho nada além do meu inferno pessoal a te oferecer.

— Camy, isso não é verdade!

— Você sabe que é. Se _non_ fosse, eu _non_ o faria tão infeliz.

— Não fala isso. Você me deu tudo, até seu sangue você me deu, eu é que... — interrompeu-se e ponderou por um momento. Partia seu coração ver que Camus não acreditava mais nem em si mesmo, julgando que deveria deixa-lo livre porque não podia dar o afeto e o amor que ele necessitava para não perde-lo de vez. Teria que abrir o jogo e dizer a ele toda a verdade. Admitir que fazia tudo por amor, sempre foi por amor, desde o início, jamais por sacrifício, e com isso devolver ao homem que amava a confiança que o fizera perder. Mas, para tal, teria que admitir algo que detestava. Teria que admitir que o amor que o movera em seu mais profundo ato de egoísmo era seu imenso amor próprio, que vinha acima do amor verdadeiro que sentia por Camus.

Quando tomou coragem e tentou abrir o jogo, Camus virou-se de frente para Afrodite e o fez engolir as palavras.

— Por favor, vamos parar com essa conversa? — ele disse, e sua voz começava a embargar — Chega. Está tarde, eu _non_ quero conversar. Minha cabeça está explodindo, eu quero deitar e esquecer esse dia. _Non _está sendo fácil para mim... colabore. É só o que te peço.

Afrodite fez um bico e respirou fundo. Em seu íntimo xingou-se de todos os nomes possíveis, dentre eles covarde e desumano. Camus estava lhe dando uma liberdade que nunca tinha desejado, quando era ele quem deveria devolver a liberdade e a auto estima que arrancara do francês nesses oito anos em que o acusou e o fez acreditar que era nada além de uma bicha medíocre que se escondia por trás de um papel de machão respeitado, chefe de uma organização criminosa; uma maricona ridícula com fetiches depravados e indigno de ter um relacionamento verdadeiro.

Como fazer Camus acreditar que não era nada daquilo que o fez crer piamente que era?

Afrodite queria gritar, mas não conseguia.

Olhar a figura sempre altiva e poderosa de Aquário arruinada daquela maneira lhe causava dor e um desespero pungente.

Sem querer pressiona-lo ainda mais, e também sem coragem de dizer o que necessitada ser dito, Peixes fez um sinal com a cabeça e engoliu um soluço.

— Está bem... Se prefere assim... Quer que eu vá embora? — perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

O francês fechou os olhos.

— _S'il vous plait_... Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Era duro ouvir aquelas palavras, mas nem mesmo Afrodite conseguia permanecer ali, encarando Camus, por isso em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, talvez porque estivesse envergonhado de si mesmo, deixou a sala apressado, com o coração em frangalhos e a cabeça fervendo.

Mal alcançou a porta ouviu um soluço ecoar abafado, não sendo preciso se virar para saber que era o pranto abafado de Aquário.

Aquele foi o gatilho final para que Peixes corresse para fora e subisse as escadas desolado, perdido e desesperado.

Tinha que tomar uma atitude, ou seria ele a perder Camus de vez, e essa possibilidade estava fora de cogitação.


	25. Levanta a cabeça, princesa, senão

************************* Cap 25 Levanta a cabeça, princesa, senão a coroa cai** *******************************

Após uma longa subida, na qual os degraus da escadaria pareciam infinitos, Afrodite chegou em casa relutante. Talvez devesse ter ficado em Aquário e insistido naquela conversa com Camus, ter exigido dele que desse o problema por resolvido, como, aliás, sempre fazia, ou mesmo tido a coragem de se abrir para ele. Sentia-se incomodado, o estômago revirava lhe causando náuseas, então, antes que se rendesse a seus já conhecidos ataques de fúria e quebrasse toda a mobília, foi até o único lugar daquele Templo onde conseguia alcançar alguma paz para fazer calar a voz turbulenta que berrava dentro de si: o jardim das rosas.

Antes de embrenhar-se nas roseiras, que eram uma extensão de si mesmo, tão belas quanto letais, ele despiu-se da farsa que cobria-lhe o corpo e caminhou nu e descalço por entre os ramos, sentindo a terra úmida sob seus pés, até quando não se sabia mais o que eram braços ou ramos, pernas ou galhos, seiva ou sangue.

No meio das centenas de rosas, brancas, vermelhas e negras como a noite, ele era mais uma, a mais bela, então suas pernas cederam completamente e com o baque ele dobrou os joelhos no chão.

Será que conseguiria viver uma vida inteira ao lado de Camus?

Os pensamentos o castigavam incessantemente, apontando-lhe a culpa por ter ferido terrivelmente a autoestima do homem que amava com repetidas acusações mordazes escoradas em um falso sacrifício e abnegação de sua parte.

Cabisbaixo ele suspirou sentindo os cachos exuberantes de seus cabelos serpentearem por entre os finos galhos do roseiral, que parecendo sentir sua dor e desespero pungentes fechavam-se em torno de seu corpo com cuidado e delicadeza maternal, tocando-lhe a pele alva sem feri-la com seus espinhos.

Mas o conforto não vinha, tampouco o abrandamento de sua angústia. A cada suspiro novas cenas de brigas acendiam na mente de Afrodite. Eles eram um casal errado. Um amor que nascera na pior época para ambos. Eram opostos. Camus um homem extremamente violento, agressivo, fechado, e ele... Ele próprio era egoísta e manipulador. Sua violência não estava nos gestos, mas nas palavras.

Será que estavam insistindo em um erro?

Camus, pelo jeito, tinha se cansado de insistir.

Tombou a cabeça para trás e inspirou o ar em torno de si profundamente. Era tóxico. Como ele.

Talvez o erro foi ter pensado que amaria alguém mais que a si mesmo.

Narcisista!

Como odiava aquela palavra e tudo o que ela representava. Como a negava veementemente ao ponto de cegar-se para as consequências.

Será que conseguiria, de fato, viver uma vida inteira ao lado de Camus? Amá-lo de maneira saudável, sem jogos, sem manipulações, sem agressões...

Não que subestimasse o amor e a lealdade de Camus. Sabia que não era nada simples para o francês amar um hedonista que um dia fora um promíscuo assumido e tivera mais parceiros sexuais na vida do que ele tinha de sardas no rosto. Não que Camus buscasse nele um companheiro virginal, visto que era sabido que não, o que magoava o francês era o modo como lidava com esses ex-amantes. Tal constatação, aparentemente óbvia, porém negada por oito anos, encheu de tormento o coração de Afrodite, e o desespero o puxou para baixo feito raiz que se embrenha na terra à procura de água. Com as mãos trêmulas a apartarem firme a terra ele chorou, enquanto em sua mente atormentada a voz triste de Camus repetia que tinha chegado a seu limite.

Embora tivessem momentos bons, a verdade era que estavam se destruindo lentamente, e contra todas as suas expectativas fora Camus a cair primeiro. Justo ele, o imponente mago do gelo.

Será que conseguiria, de fato, viver uma vida inteira ao lado de Camus?

A reflexão martelava em sua mente insistente e incômoda.

A quem queria enganar? A si mesmo é que não era!

Depois de duas horas ali, Afrodite seguiu até o quarto, tomou um banho para livrar-se da terra em seus pés, joelhos e braços e sentou-se na cama de frente para um imenso espelho que tomava a parede toda. Ficou imóvel por quase mais uma hora, olhando sua imagem refletida.

Quão diferente de Camus ele era, pensou. Aquário sempre tão contido, introvertido, ponderado... quantas coisas ele guardava para si, calado. Quanto ele sofrera em silêncio até desabar daquela maneira a sua frente...

Peixes sabia também que não queria passar a vida simplesmente se escondendo de tudo e de todos.

Será que conseguiria, de fato, viver uma vida inteira ao lado de Camus?

Farto daquele questionamento, da culpa, das brigas, das acusações e cobranças, farto de tudo, foi a necessidade gritante de dar um basta naquele dilema de uma vez por todas, acabar com a dor de Camus e também com a sua, que fez Afrodite levantar-se num salto e correr para o closet.

Não esperaria o sol nascer. Não esperaria nem mais um minuto para dizer a Camus o que pensava de sua proposta de relacionamento aberto.

Já era madrugada, e no Templo de Aquário Camus finalmente conseguira pegar no sono depois de muito insistir, esse conturbado e inquieto como seu estado de espírito. A conversa com Afrodite horas antes contribuíra, e muito, para tal. Estava tão triste que precisou esforçar-se para conter o choro e esquivar-se como pôde das perguntas de Hyoga. O garoto russo não era bobo, ele sabia que os pais estavam enfrentando uma briga bem mais séria do que as que costumeiramente presenciava, mas depois de uma conversa amena, na qual percebeu que Camus mais o enrolava do que de fato lhe esclarecia algo ele desistiu e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Hyoga dormia profundamente quanto foi desperto de súbito por um aroma fortíssimo de rosas que invadiu o quarto. Surpreendido, abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, então notou uma trilha de rosas vermelhas que brotavam magicamente do chão e iam da sua cama em direção à porta. Nem perdeu tempo em tentar entender o que acontecia ali, pois que sabia que só havia um Cosmo naquele Santuário capaz de invadir o Templo de Aquário daquela maneira sorrateira sem despertar as defesas de seu guardião. Aquelas rosas eram reais, não se tratavam de ilusão. Deu um salto da cama e eufórico deixou o quarto. Contudo, bem na hora que abriu a porta viu Camus passar apressado pelo corredor. Não teve dúvidas, correu atrás dele seguindo a trilha.

Para o francês aquela invasão silenciosa tinha sido ainda mais admirável. Chegou a pensar que estava sonhando quando sentiu no corpo o toque macio e delicado das pétalas perfumadas. Acordou assustado. O aroma das rosas era forte e inebriante, e ele só se dera conta de que não era sonho quando percebeu-se deitado em meio a tantas flores que sua cama mais parecia o carpete de um suntuoso jardim. Intrigado ele logo percebeu a trilha de rosas que o chamava para fora do quarto.

E agora lá estavam os dois, pai e filho, que guiados pelas rosas fantásticas chegaram à cozinha e viram, ainda mais curiosos, que elas terminavam na única janela aberta que havia ali. Estava completamente escuro, por isso Camus acendeu a luz e viu as cortinas balançarem devido à brisa, que trazia para dentro um perfume já muito conhecido de ambos.

Eles seguiram juntos até a janela. Camus num andar lento e circunspecto, Hyoga tentando administrar como podia com sua jovial euforia. Então, ao chegarem ao parapeito e se debruçarem para olhar para o lado de fora, veio a surpresa.

Ali estava Afrodite. Há alguns metros abaixo, já que por conta do terreno inclinado da montanha, aquela parte do Templo de Aquário ficava acima do nível das escadarias. Atrás dele a escuridão só não era total devido às luzes da casa de Virgem lá embaixo, que brilhavam fracamente mesmo àquela hora da madrugada, e a luz que vinha da cozinha, a qual iluminava sua figura o suficiente para ver que vestia-se com trajes femininos. Mais que isso, Afrodite usava um vestido todo branco de rendas com detalhes em tule, gola alta, mangas longas, cintura marcada por um largo cinto de cetim e saia rodada até o meio das coxas. Brancos também eram os saltos em seus pés e a coroa feita de rosas que adornava sua cabeça. Os cabelos longos soltos estavam escovados e lisos caiam por sobre o peito feito duas cachoeiras de águas cristalinas que refletiam o azul do céu de um dia ensolarado. E uma das mãos ele segurava uma única rosa, vermelha como seus lábios pintados de batom.

— Mas... O quê?! — Camus inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre o parapeito da janela e surpreso levou a mão ao peito.

— _Maman Di_! — Hyoga exclamou com um sorriso efusivo, espremendo-se no pequeno espaço que dividia com o pai — O que está fazendo ai fora?

— _Mon petit_, o que as pessoas fazem na calada da noite debaixo da janela da casa da criatura amada? — Afrodite disse aos sussurros, sorrindo divertido quando viu Hyoga trocar um rápido olhar com Camus, que ainda com a mão no peito entreabriu os lábios meio desconcertado.

— Eu não sei não — disse Hyoga rindo voltando a olhar para Peixes.

— Uma serenata, óbvio! — sussurrou Afrodite.

Camus chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas nem teve tempo. Antes que sua mente começasse a pensar que aquela seria mais uma das tantas diabruras que Peixes lhe aprontava, o ouviu pigarrear limpando a garganta e então com as mãos juntas e os olhos aquamarines fixos aos seus ele começou a cantar.

— O cravo brigou com a rosa

Debaixo de uma sacada

O cravo saiu ferido

E a rosa despedaçada

O cravo ficou doente

E a rosa foi visitar

O cravo teve um desmaio

E a rosa pôs-se a chorar

A rosa fez serenata

O cravo foi espiar

E as flores fizeram festa

Porque eles vão se casar.

A voz do Cavaleiro de Peixes era doce, calorosa e levemente embargada por uma emoção que já na terceira estrofe do verso cantado ele não conseguiu segurar. Seus olhos marejados não se desprendiam dos de Camus, que agora agarrava-se ao tecido da camiseta velha com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Quando Aquário menos esperava, ele viu Afrodite enfiar a mão na fita de cetim em sua cintura e dela retirar duas pequenas argolas, as quais, de onde via, e devido à penumbra, lhe pareceram feitas de pequenos galhos de roseira trançados, depois viu Peixes se ajoelhar ali mesmo e então seu coração disparou.

— Camus de Aquário, você aceita se casar comigo? — disse Afrodite sem nenhuma sombra de hesitação.

— _Quoi_? — Camus murmurou estarrecido. Tinha os olhos arregalados, o rosto lívido e as mãos frias. Chegou a sentir uma pontada de dor no coração.

Hyoga abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. Olhou eufórico para o pai, na expectativa pela resposta.

Do lado de fora, Afrodite também era pura expectativa.

— Camus, você é o amor da minha vida, e o Hyoga é meu mini Camus... Eu não quero ser livre, não quero nadar em um oceano... Eu quero ser uma peixinha de Aquário!... Casa comigo, _mon amour_? — disse Afrodite, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Inerte, Camus ainda tentava processar em sua mente o que estava acontecendo.

Aquilo era real? Estaria ele sonhando? Ou melhor, seria aquilo um pesadelo?

Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos em forma de palavras. A realidade era que sua _Fleur_ estava debaixo da janela de sua cozinha vestido de noiva, fazendo-lhe uma serenata e o pedindo em casamento logo depois de lhe ter proposto terem um relacionamento aberto. Camus sentiu-se tremer da cabeça aos pés. Na verdade, casar-se com Afrodite era um sonho antigo, íntimo, um desejo reprimido que guardava consigo em seu coração e que jamais tivera coragem de expor a ele. Como não tinha mesmo agora.

Logo, o mutismo de Aquário começou a afligir o coração de Peixes.

— Camus? — o sueco o chamou.

Mas foi Hyoga quem tirou o pai de seu torpor.

— _Père_! _Père_! Responde a _Maman_! Responde logo. — Hyoga chacoalhou seu braço, animado. Só então notou que os olhos avelãs dele estavam marejados e uma lágrima já deslizava por seu rosto atordoado — Père, o que foi?

Camus olhou para Hyoga e sentiu-se envergonhado por ele o ver chorando, então discretamente enxugou o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, respirou fundo e finalmente inclinou-se sobre o parapeito para olhar para Afrodite lá embaixo.

— A minha resposta é_ non_!

A rosa vermelha que Peixes segurava na mão murchou na hora, assim como todas as outras no interior da casa de Aquário.

— O QUÊ? — ele gritou, com os olhos esgazeados e a boca escancarada, esquecendo-se do silêncio obrigatório que impunha a calada da noite.

— _Père_?! — Hyoga virou-se para Camus, com o rostinho tomado pelo choque daquela resposta inesperada.

Inesperada também foi a reação do Santo de Aquário, que visivelmente abalado deu as costas aos dois e deixou a cozinha às pressas.

Do lado de fora, Afrodite o viu desaparecer da janela e Hyoga ainda ali a olhar para si com uma fisionomia angustiada.

— Camus? — Peixes o chamou, sentindo o coração palpitar acelerado dentro do peito e o estômago revirar — Ei! Camus? Volta aqui!

— _Maman_, eu acho que ele não gostou da serenata. — Hyoga falou apoquentado, olhando para Afrodite do lado de fora, que era a pura e genuína expressão do desespero.

Fazendo um sinal para que o menino se afastasse da janela, Afrodite saltou no parapeito e depois para dentro da cozinha, ficando frente a frente com ele.

— Será que eu cantei tão mal assim? — disse enquanto ajeitava a saia do vestido e os cabelos alisados.

— A senhora cantou lindo, _Maman_... mas dessa vez acho que a briga foi feia, né? — Hyoga falou fazendo um biquinho.

Afrodite respirou fundo e com carinho segurou no rosto dele, beijando-lhe a fronte em seguida. Deixou nela uma marca vermelha de batom.

— Presta atenção. Não quero que esquente essa sua cabecinha loirudinha linda de neném com problemas de dois adultos que só fazem merda, tudo bem? _Maman_ vai resolver isso. Vou falar com ele.

Separaram-se depois de um abraço apertado no qual Hyoga deixou claro que apoiava, e ansiava, pela união legal dos dois, e que o gesto de Afrodite, embora achasse ousado demais para uma mulher, tinha sua total admiração.

Seguindo pelo Templo de Aquário a dentro, Peixes logo chegou à suíte de Camus, de onde sentia emanar frio e fraco seu Cosmo. Parou em frente a porta e agarrou-se à maçaneta como se precisasse se firmar em algo para não desmontar. Sentia suor frio aflorar de sua testa. Estava nervoso. Na verdade, estava com medo. Foi até ali com a certeza de que um pedido de casamento seria claro o suficiente para provar a Camus que o amava e que escolhia viver ao lado dele, e somente dele, independentemente do modo de vida que tivessem, mas sua negação fez suas certezas caírem por terra e agora o desespero voltava a lhe devorar a alma.

Deu dois toques na porta antes de abri-la, e quando entrou no quarto encontrou Camus sentado na beirada da cama; os cabelos soltos caídos no rosto voltado para baixo e a respiração ligeiramente ofegante entregava que ele parecia tentar controlar um aparente nervosismo. Segurava firme ambos os joelhos com as mãos.

Afrodite aproximou-se dele vagarosamente.

— Camy? Eu sei que...

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Camus perguntou o impedindo de concluir a frase.

— Isso o quê? — questionou Peixes o examinando.

— Por que está aqui? — levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos dele — Por que está vestido assim?... Eu o libertei do martírio de ter de mentir para o Hyoga. Do sacrifício de ter de fingir ser mulher, que finge ser um homem, que finge ser mulher e que finge ser amada... Aliás, eu sempre amei você de verdade, _non_ sei porque _merde_ diz que finge ser amado. — Camus disse em voz baixa — Eu te libertei de tudo, Afrodite, do sofrimento que eu te causo, das mentiras... então você aparece aqui, me faz uma serenata e me pede em casamento? Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso?

— Mulher, como por quê? — Peixes disse angustiado, então suspirou e foi até ele, forçando-se a manter o foco na questão que realmente deveria tratar, sem deixar-se escapar pelas arestas que sua própria mente narcisista criava. Talvez não conseguisse ser exatamente claro como deveria, mas não custaria tentar — Estou vestido assim porque sou a mãe do Hyoga, e porque sou seu parceiro, seu cúmplice e seu companheiro. Foi isso que escolhi ser — disse mostrando-se claramente seguro em suas palavras, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele na cama assumindo a mesma postura — Pensei que tivesse entendido... Camus, você quer mesmo um relacionamento aberto? Por quê? Porque não confia em mim?

Camus não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto aquela conversa o machucava. Simplesmente não conseguia conter a emoção.

— _Non_... _non_ é isso, _Ma Belle_... — disse esfregando o rosto — Apenas _non_ posso mais viver sabendo que te obrigo a ser quem _non_ é, a ir contra a sua natureza, quando eu mesmo levo uma vida de mentira fingindo ser alguém que eu _non_ sou...

— Camy...

— Você se sacrifica por mim, enquanto eu _non_ faço nada por você, apenas te dou presentes caros para que me aceite... _Non_ bato de frente com a Vory, _non_ conto a verdade a Hyoga, _non_ assumo ser uma _merde_ de uma bicha ridícula...

— Não... Não! Camus! — Peixes num impulso aflito levou ambas as mãos ao rosto dele e lhe afastou os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados para espreitar seus olhos — Olhe para mim... — fez uma pausa tentando regrar o compasso de sua respiração — Pode ser que me odeie depois do que vou dizer a você, mas esse é um risco que preciso correr, porque nem a facada nas tripas que tomei do Ale seis anos atrás me doeu tanto quanto ver você assim e saber a culpa é minha.

Os olhos confusos e marejados de Camus divisaram profundamente as íris aquamarines.

— Culpa? _Non_... você _non_ tem culpa de nada, eu é que te faço mal, que _non _te compreendo e _non_ respeito suas necessidades... A sua vida é triste por minha causa... Como pode querer se casar com alguém como eu? Nós _non_ temos futuro, Afrodite.

Afrodite soltou o rosto dele, sacudiu a cabeça num gesto frenético e bruscamente se levantou da cama. Ficou de pé na frente de Camus o olhando firme nos olhos.

— Meu amor, existe um panteão todo de deuses acima de nossas cabeças, e o pior deles bem abaixo dos nossos pés, só esperando uma oportunidade para acabar com a raça humana, e a razão da nossa existência é justamente impedi-los para garantir o futuro da Terra, então, se a gente pode lutar pelo futuro de mais de seis bilhões de pessoas, porque não poderíamos lutar pelo nosso? — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo enquanto Camus o olhava atentamente como se absorvesse aquela informação — Mas, não é isso que está em questão, _mon amour._

— _Non_? O que é então?

Peixes se ajoelhou e de frente para Camus apoiou ambas as mãos em suas coxas, sempre o olhando firme nos olhos.

— A questão é que nós, você e eu, cagamos no maiô um com o outro, por várias vezes nesses oito anos, mas... mas eu caguei mais que você, Camus, muito mais, porque eu caguei no meu e no seu maiô também.

— _Dieu_, Afrodite... — Camus levantou a cabeça e com um semblante exausto esfregou o rosto — Por que você _non_ pega minha pistola ali na gaveta e me dá um tiro na cara logo de uma vez? Quer me matar, seja breve... Eu _non_ te entendo.

— Tá, eu vou me fazer entender. — Peixes piscou os olhos e respirou fundo, como que tomando fôlego e coragem, então com calma segurou nas mãos dele e deu um beijo em cada uma — Camus... Eu... Eu não fui leal com você... Em muitas situações, em quase todos os nossos equês, eu não fui leal com você... A verdade é que eu fui um enorme de um canalha.

Camus abaixou a cabeça e olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados. Demorou-se a dizer algo, analisando a fisionomia atormentada dele.

— _Pardon_? — questionou, verdadeiramente curioso com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando — É sério que vai falar do cretino do Saga uma hora dessa?

— Do Saga? Não! Não estou falando do Saga.

— _Dieu très saint_, está falando de quem então? — perguntou, trêmulo e nervoso, pondo a mão sobre o coração dolorido — Você me traiu com mais alguém, Afrodite?

— O quê? Alôca! Camus eu nunca te trai, gata, mas que merda! Isso nunca aconteceu antes, mas está acontecendo de novo!* — Afrodite arregalou os olhos e sobressaltado sacudiu a cabeça fortemente em negativa.

— Está acontecendo de novo? — Camus perguntou aflito, quase hiperventilando — Então você me traiu!

— Não!

— Está falando de quem?

— Não estou falando de ninguém, santa. Por Dadá, não traga mais ninguém para esse quarto. Isso é só entre você e eu... Estou falando de mim, e apenas de mim... Camus, eu não fui leal com você, porque eu te truquei esse tempo todo... Eu menti.

— Você... mentiu? — Aquário perguntou aflito. Afrodite era um homem imprevisível demais e estava com pavor do que viria — Mentiu para mim? Mentiu sobre o quê?

— Sobre mim.

— Como assim sobre você?

— Sobre como me sinto estando com você. Sobre como me sinto sendo conivente com a história que inventamos para o Hyoga, sobre _Maman_ Di, sobre o que eu sinto fingindo ser uma mulher que finge ser um homem que finge... ser amada — suspirou e encheu os pulmões em seguida, sentindo seu coração bater tão forte e rápido que chegava lhe faltar o ar — Camus, eu não finjo. Quer dizer, eu finjo que eu finjo.

— _Dieu_... — Aquário soluçou angustiado — Você vai me enlouquecer.

Afrodite segurou forte nas mãos dele.

— Camus, eu sei que eu sou amado por você. Eu nunca fingi... Eu sinto o seu amor como eu sinto o vento, o sol, os pingos da chuva... a toda hora e nos mais ínfimos momentos, nas pequenas e também nas grandes demonstrações... Mas o meu coágulo me obriga a mentir.

— _Non... Arrête ça! _Pare já com essa _merde_,_ Aphrodite, s'il vous plaît... _Você _non_ vai começar com isso agora_ — _pediu Aquário irritado lhe apontando o indicador em riste.

— Me ouça, por favor...Tem algo dentro de mim que me obriga a dizer que sou infeliz, e que tudo o que faço por você e por nossa família é um grande sacrifício, um fardo, quando na verdade não é. Nunca foi!

— Ah, _non_? Então por que sempre joga isso na minha cara?

— Para fazer você se sentir mal... para fazer se sentir culpado e em dívida moral comigo — confidencializou, e logo em seguida sentiu a garganta apertar e o peito queimar.

Peixes começou a chorar sem se importar em conter-se. Na verdade, estava bem mais preocupado em desvendar a expressão severa que agora cobria o rosto de Camus, até que de repente sentiu as mãos dele tão frias que foi obrigado a solta-las, mas manteve-se ajoelhado diante dele.

— Não teve um só dia, nesses oito anos, em que eu não tenha me sentido amado por você, Camus... — continuou o pisciano — E tem mais... eu tenho plena consciência de que você é um homem com traumas severos, e eu também usei disso algumas vezes para fazê-lo duvidar de si mesmo e conseguir o que eu queria — baixou a cabeça e num choro convulso cruzou os braços. O quarto estava começando a ficar insuportavelmente frio — Mas tem que acreditar em mim, toda vez que eu fazia isso, logo em seguida eu me dava conta, então me sentia um merda, um homem desprezível, mas mesmo assim nunca consegui admitir, nem voltar atrás... Eu simplesmente não consigo controlar... Eu sei o quanto é difícil e desgastante para você, viver esse relacionamento comigo, assumir-se para si mesmo como gay e acredite, eu não acho que você seja uma maricona enrustida. Eu sei de todos os problemas que nos cercam e que te impedem se assumir, e de me assumir... eu só digo essas coisas para te machucar, mas eu não queria dizer, só que quando me dou conta meu coágulo já me fez dizer.

— _Aphrodite_... — a voz de Camus era um mero murmúrio.

— Eu juro, juro por Atena, juro pela minha pinta debaixo do olho. Que ela suma e faça de mim um homem comum, ordinário e sem graça se eu estiver mentindo. Eu juro que sempre tentei me policiar e não deixar isso me vencer, sempre tentava fazer o meu melhor, mas acabava fazendo o de sempre.*

— _Alors... pourquoi_? — Camus perguntou em franca inocência.

Peixes olhou para ele, mas logo em seguida voltou a baixar o rosto envergonhado.

— Porque eu coloquei meu amor próprio acima do meu amor por você... e porque... porque é isso que eu faço, sabe? Mas o meu amor próprio está longe de ser uma questão saudável de autoestima... ele é nocivo... Me dói admitir, mas enquanto você acreditasse que eu estava com você por algum tipo de pacto, ou acordo informal, mera gratidão que seja, e não apenas por amor, eu teria o controle do nosso relacionamento nas minhas mãos... e porque eu sentia que a qualquer momento você pudesse descobrir isso e me deixar. O que te prenderia a mim se isso acontecesse? Nada, mas se você ficasse inseguro talvez isso não acontecesse... — levou as mãos ao rosto e o escondendo chorou de soluçar.

Com a fisionomia transtornada, Camus instintivamente se afastou dele alguns centímetros arrastando-se para o lado. Estava tão chocado, tão atordoado que sequer conseguia chorar ou definir que tipo de emoção estava sentindo diante de tão crua revelação.

— _Dieu_... você tem noção do quanto... do quanto isso é grave, Afrodite? — perguntou em voz baixa, atônito, ainda que soubesse a resposta, já que a julgar pelo pranto copioso do pisciano ali, ajoelhado na beirada da cama, sim, ele tinha noção.

— Sim... eu tenho... — disse Peixes ainda aos soluços — Eu fui egoísta com a única pessoa no mundo que eu jamais desejei ser... E a cada vez que eu repetia o mesmo erro eu me culpava, porque eu te amo, te amo muito, mas deixei meu maldito narcisismo falar mais alto porque... era mais forte do que eu, sempre foi, e porque eu tinha vergonha de admitir, mas quando percebi que te feri de verdade eu vim aqui dar minha cara a tapa e admitir. Camus... dentro das suas limitações, e dentro do que você pôde fazer considerando a vida que leva, e na qual foi criado, você é um homem incrivelmente forte e corajoso, sempre foi. Você escolheu arriscar a sua vida e a do seu filho por um garoto de programa, e eu o admiro imensamente por isso, então, mesmo que me odeie e nunca mais queria olhar na minha cara eu te peço perdão. Perdão por ter feito você acreditar que é um merda, uma maricona ridícula e enrustida... me perdoa. Você não é nada disso. — levantou a cabeça para ele e olhou em sua face congelada — Eu odeio ser assim, odeio esse narcisismo, e luto todo dia para vencê-lo... mas... é tão difícil... já ferrei com a vida de tanta gente por isso, com a minha própria vida, mas não posso deixar isso destruir você. Não você... Me perdoa, Camus... por favor, me perdoa.

Em meio aos pedidos e súplicas de Peixes, Camus levantou-se da cama sobressaltado e nitidamente nervoso. Um turbilhão de sentimentos o afetavam tal qual um choque elétrico, lhe revirando o estômago, secando a boca, fazendo tremer os músculos do corpo todo e o coração palpitar dolorido e acelerado. Haviam muitos pesos e meditas a se considerar.

Desnorteado, e ainda ouvindo o pranto incessante de Afrodite, Camus esfregou o rosto enquanto dava alguns passos lentos pelo quarto, andando em círculos e tentando acalmar o coração e a mente. Respirou fundo buscando dentro de si mesmo a calma que era preciso ter para ponderar sobre tudo o que Peixes havia lhe dito e tomar uma decisão para o tormento que lhe afligia desde aquela manhã, quando reunira todo seu raciocínio lógico para propor a ele um relacionamento aberto, pensando essa ser a única solução para ambos, mas sofrendo amargamente desde então. A considerar tudo o que Afrodite dissera, talvez fosse mesmo o melhor a se fazer, já que sentia-se incapaz de fazer o correto, que era separar-se dele de vez. Porém, diante daquela nova realidade, e embora o desejo de seu orgulho ferido fosse mesmo deixar Peixes, o de seu coração, e de sua alma, eram outros. Camus amava Afrodite e não tinha como negar isso. Peixes era sua benção e sua maldição.

Com calma, porém não menos atormentado e consumido pela mágoa, embora entendesse o dilema de Afrodite, que ainda chorava copiosamente ajoelhado diante do leito, Aquário foi até ele e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar onde estava, de frente com o sueco, que imediatamente levantou o rosto molhado encontrou sua face impassível e dura. Os olhos de Camus eram tais quais os de um falcão, e olhavam para si com uma expressão aterrorizantemente séria.

— Repita a pergunta. — Camus ditou em voz grave. A postura firme como a de um general.

— O quê? Que pergunta? — Peixes soluçou ofegante, depois, distraído, puxou a barra do lençol da cama e enxugou o nariz.

— A pergunta que me fez debaixo da minha janela.

Afrodite engoliu em seco e fungou enxugando os olhos.

— Eu sei o que está pensando — olhou para os dedos sujos da tinta preta da máscara para cílios, que não era à prova d´água — Está pensando que eu vim aqui te pedir em casamento para te comover ou te manipular de novo, te amansar de alguma forma, ainda mais depois tudo o que eu te disse.

— Que tal, a partir de agora, você me deixar tirar minhas próprias conclusões das coisas? — propôs o francês.

Afrodite o fitou por um momento sem dizer nada. A fisionomia dele continuava apavorantemente séria como era de costume. Suspirou meio que esgotado, então enfiou os dedos sujos no cinto de cetim e apanhou as duas argolinhas feitas de galhos de roseira trançados; as levantou até o nível dos olhos de Camus com as mãos meio trêmulas.

— O meu amor pode ser tóxico, como eu, mas eu acredito que o amor em si vale a pena quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser, então... você quer ser o meu antídoto, Camus? Eu não quero me afastar de você, porque eu jamais encontraria liberdade em outros braços que não nos seus, e eu jamais seria feliz vivendo outra vida que não exatamente esta, então... você aceita se casar comigo? Não importa se isso for possível só amanhã, semana que vem, daqui cinquenta anos, quando os suínos da Vory estiverem todos mortos ou caducos, ou em outra vida... O que importa é se você aceita ou não se casar comigo.

— _Oui_.

Afrodite prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões e piscou os olhos meio que incrédulo.

— Sim? — perguntou com os lábios trêmulos — Você... você disse sim? Ou disse não e eu é que ouvi dizer sim?

— Eu disse sim... Eu aceito me casar com você, Afrodite — repetiu Camus, com um tom de voz ainda mais grave que o usual.

O rosto de Afrodite iluminou-se e ele sorriu emocionado, porém quando levantou os braços eufórico e já se preparava para puxar Aquário para um abraço, eis que este fez um gesto indicando-lhe para que não o tocasse.

— Espere... eu também tenho algumas coisas a dizer — disse ele — Você me magoou muito, Afrodite, e embora ainda esteja chocado com tudo o que me disse eu tenho que admitir que também sou falho. _Non_ errei apenas com você, mas com Hyoga, com Natássia, porque a envolvi com a Vory e a deixei morrer, com tanta gente... — suspirou contraindo os lábios — A verdade é que nós dois sabemos que isso é uma grande loucura, esse pedido de casamento, mas por _Dieu_, eu aceito... Aceito ser seu noivo, mas com a condição, ou a promessa, chame como preferir, de que, de agora em diante, nós dois iremos nos comprometer a ser verdadeiros um com o outro. Você entende o que isso quer dizer? Chega de colocar a culpa dos seus erros nos outros e na _merde_ de um coágulo que todo mundo sabe que _non_ existe.

— Meu coágulo existe sim! — disse Peixes pousando a mão sobre a cabeça.

— O seu coágulo é esse seu narcisismo desenfreado que _non_ poupou nem a mim, _non_ se faça! — o repreendeu — Ouça bem, eu estou te dando uma última chance, como você deu a mim tantas vezes no começo do nosso relacionamento... Uma chance para o nosso amor, então, quem sabe um dia uma versão melhor de nós dois realizará os sonhos que ainda _non_ podemos realizar.

Só depois que Camus se calou Afrodite conseguiu enfim relaxar dando um longo suspiro, então fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a deslizar por seu rosto. Sentiu como se um peso enorme fosse tirados de seus ombros, e em silêncio deu graças à Atena.

Quando abriu os olhos Peixes encontrou Camus de pé lhe oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar do chão. Ele a tomou na sua e de pé ambos ficaram a dois palmos de distância apenas um do outro.

— Eu amo você, Camus, e eu sei que esse amor pode fazer de mim uma pessoa melhor — disse o pisciano ainda de mãos dadas com o francês — Não há outro lugar no mundo que eu queira estar senão no seu aquário_, mon amour_. E também não precisa me prometer nada. Eu só quero poder amar você e ficar com minha família, você, eu e Hyoga. Jamais trocaria vocês por uma charufináceia de relacionamento aberto e oceanos cheios de peixes-espadas. Eu quero ser um peixe de aquário, quero ser seu e quero que seja meu, até que tudo se acabe como tiver que acabar.

Camus hesitou por um momento, mas com um meio sorriso rendeu-se ao momento e ao amor que sentia por Afrodite. Tocou o rosto dele de leve, fazendo uma carícia sobre a pele úmida das bochechas até descer o indicador para os lábios tintos de batom vermelho.

— Eu também amo você, Afrodite, amo muito, e apesar de tudo... de todas as dúvidas que tenho na minha vida, essa é a minha única certeza — disse, e em seu íntimo já pensava que não importasse o tempo que levasse, iria se unir a ele um dia. Se consolidaria ainda mais dentro da Vory v Zakone, eliminaria todos seus inimigos e alcançaria a lealdade incondicional de todas as células da facção, então, quando chegasse a hora deixaria seu legado a Hyoga, seu filho, e estaria livre para viver seu amor com Afrodite como desejavam — Isso ai são alianças? — perguntou apontando para as argolinhas na mão de Peixes.

— Ah! Sim! — ele respondeu as mostrando para o francês — Eu as fiz com o meu Cosmo, então não irão secar, murchar ou morrer enquanto eu estiver vivo... Eu sei que a ocasião pede uma joia Odara, mas isso é tudo que eu consegui diante do imediatismo da ocasião — sorriu sem graça — Eu posso ir até a Tiffany amanhã encomendar duas alianças e...

— _Non__._ — Camus o interrompeu falando em voz baixa e tom bem mais ameno, depois tomou as duas alianças das mãos dele — Nenhuma joia desse mundo terá o mesmo valor dessas.

Com delicadeza o cavaleiro de Aquário tomou a mão direita de Peixes e deslizou vagarosamente a argolinha viva em seu dedo anelar. Afrodite repetiu o gesto com Camus, e a aliança, assim que foi posta em seu dedo, ajustou-se sozinha enquanto o sueco lhe tomava as mãos e as segurava com firmeza.

— Camus, eu te prometo esperar o tempo que for preciso, sendo fiel a você e leal ao nosso compromisso. Obrigado por me dar uma chance de provar que posso ser melhor com você, posso, e quero ser — disse olhando nos olhos dele.

— Eu sei que quer... — Camus suspirou, e rendendo-se ao desejo de abraça-lo o puxou para seu peito e o apertou contra si com força — Eu vou me casar com você, Afrodite de Peixes, te dou a minha palavra.

— Por enquanto, se me der um beijinho já tá de bom tamanho — disse o pisciano com um risinho abafado.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, no início um tanto contidos, já que eram muitas as mágoas e ponderações ainda à flor da pele, esperando para serem digeridas, mas depois rendidos à paixão ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro, que apesar de conturbado e fora dos padrões ainda assim era legítimo, e era deles. Só deles.

Quando se separaram, Camus foi até a penteadeira, pegou de um porta joias um fino cordão de ouro e colocou nele a argolinha viva.

— Sabe que _non_ posso usar essa aliança no dedo, não é? — disse colocando o cordão em torno do pescoço — Mas a levarei sempre comigo no peito.

— Eu sei sim. — Afrodite sorriu, já bem mais aliviado, até sorridente — Quando a gente se casar, podemos mandar fazer outras, de ouro rosa com diamantes. Ai eu adoro ouro rosa! Ou então a gente manda banhar essas com ouro. Vão ficar lindas... Ah! O que você acha da gente fazer nossa festa de casamento num castelo na França? Ou na Suécia? Ah, tanto faz, desde que seja num castelo e a decoração seja toda em rosa nude e rosa marfim. Acho que dá um contraste tão babado o marfim com cinza rústico das pedras... Ah! _Mon amour_, podemos fazer nossa lua de mel em Bora Bora? Eu sempre quis conhecer Bora Bora! Podíamos ir com o Vênus e levar o Hyoga.

— Será que você pode ser um pouquinho menos pisciano, _Ma Belle_? — Camus sorriu para ele — Quando chegar a hora nós vemos isso. Agora temos uma coisa mais urgente para resolver. Hyoga deve estar roendo os cotovelos de ansiedade. Ele passou o dia todo preocupado conosco, com nossa briga. Conheço _mon petit._

— Mas é claro! Vamos lá contar a novidade a ele — disse Peixes pegando Camus pela mão.

Juntos foram até a sala onde Hyoga aguardava paciente enquanto lia um livro de física quântica. Ao vê-los de mãos dadas o garoto jogou o livro sobre a mesa de centro e sorriu animado.

— Finalmente! Ele disse sim? — perguntou sorrindo para Afrodite.

— E ele tinha outra escolha? — Peixes respondeu dando um beijo no rosto de Camus, que corado sorriu acanhado.

— É isso ai, _Maman_! _Père_, se o senhor perdesse uma mulher dessa seria muito vacilo — disse indo até eles.

Afrodite e Camus trocaram um olhar cumplice aflito, mas nem tiveram tempo de amargurar a realidade, pois que já receberam Hyoga para um abraço triplo e ali ficaram aos risos e chamegos por longos minutos até que Peixes se separou deles para ir buscar na biblioteca uma câmera polaroide que era guardada na escrivaninha de Aquário. Quando voltou, saltitante de alegria, acenou a Hyoga e Camus que se preparassem para uma fotografia.

— Agora sim! Meus amores, vamos registrar esse momento perfeito! — disse exultante.

— Ah, _non! Non_! Estou horrível, Afrodite! — Camus reclamou, não apenas por não estar vestido de acordo, coberto com aquelas roupas horríveis que tirou nem sabia de onde, mas por não estar com um estado de espírito favorável à ocasião. Ainda sentia-se triste e magoado.

— Que isso, _mon amour_! Nem coberto de lama você conseguiria ficar horrível — disse Afrodite indo até ele, então lambeu a palma da mão e com a saliva ajeitou umas mechas mais rebeldes dos cabelos ruivos do francês, que pareciam não ver um pente há dias — Pronto, isso já ajuda. Agora um toque final.

Com seu Cosmo, Peixes fez uma rosa branca grande e vistosa, a qual prendeu no bolsinho mequetrefe da camiseta esfarrapada que Camus usava. Ao lado deles, Hyoga ria da cena inusitada. O pai vestido como um mendigo, cabelo lambido de saliva e uma rosa enorme presa na camisa velha.

— Nunca esteve tão bem apresentável, _père_ — zombou, e levou um pequeno croque na cabeça de Afrodite.

— Seu pai está lindo! Vai, quero nós três na foto. Coloque a câmera ali em cima da estante, Hyoguinha. Programa o timer e corre pra cá.

Enquanto Afrodite se posicionava ao lado de Camus, Hyoga executou a ação e voltou correndo para juntar-se a eles. Aquário passou o braço pela cintura de Peixes e quando os três sorriram a máquina bateu a foto.

Ficaram ali, os três, conversando e fazendo planos que talvez nunca se concretizassem, mas com a certeza de que eram, e sempre seriam, uma família.

* Célebre, só que não, raciocínio inspirado em um dos discursos de Viktor Stepanovich Chernomyrdin, que foi primeiro-ministro russo entre 1992 e 1998, e é o segundo homem mais influente dentro do círculo de Boris Yeltsin, além de fundador da companhia Gazprom. Atuou como embaixador na Ucrânia entre 2001 e 2009.


	26. Fiquei até surdo dos ouvidos

************************* Cap 26 ****Trio ternura em: Fiquei até surdo dos ouvidos. *********************************

Hospital de Atenas, 08:00am

A sala branca, o ambiente estéril e a luz forte do quarto de hospital pareciam aumentar ainda mais a ansiedade do Cavaleiro de Áries.

Já trajando o avental cirúrgico, deitado sobre a maca ele acompanhava com os olhos atentos toda a movimentação dos enfermeiros ao seu redor, os quais faziam os procedimentos prévios necessários para a punção dupla em seu osso ilíaco. Estava nervoso e ansioso, também porque sentia a aura agitada de Kiki no quarto ao lado.

O garotinho estava internado há dois dias por conta da preparação para o transplante de medula e assim permaneceria nas próximas semanas. Agora só lhe restava esperar. Esperar pela medula de Mu que lhe seria transfundida. Esperar pela cura almejada. Esperar pelo momento em que finalmente retomaria sua vida, ainda tão breve.

Mesmo separados pela parede fria do centro cirúrgico, pai e filho mantinham contato pelo elo racial muviano e através dele partilhavam o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, junto da esperança por uma melhora. Contudo, Mu tinha o cuidado de ocultar de Kiki os sentimentos conturbados que lhe corroíam a alma, uma vez que ainda estava muito abalado com a notícia do parentesco, e mesmo feliz por poder doar a medula a ele, no fundo sabia que aquele transplante não significava sua cura definitiva. Estava ciente de que estavam apenas ganhando tempo naquela corrida contra a morte certa, e não podia deixar que o amado filho sentisse tais temores.

De repente, Mu sentiu um toque suave em sua mão, e este o resgatou momentaneamente do vórtice de pensamentos angustiantes no qual se perdera. Quando olhou para o lado, viu Shaka, que assim que tivera permissão entrou ali para ficar ao seu lado, e a visão do rosto dele coberto pela máscara e a touca imediatamente lhe partiu o coração e o fez pensar em Kiki. A imagem do filho, frágil e molinho no leito do outro lado da parede, com o cateter fixado no peito, o qual viria a ser fiel companheiro nas próximas semanas, se formou em sua mente. Sua família estava ruindo, e ele agarrado a um fino fio de esperança pelo qual fazia de tudo para evitar que se partisse.

Olhando diretamente nos olhos de Shaka, sem dizer nada, Mu entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e apertou sua mão suavemente.

Não eram necessárias palavras. Seus olhares carregavam a mesma esperança e partilhavam da mesma angústia, e aquela comunicação silenciosa só teve fim quando o médico anestesista se posicionou ao lado de Mu e encaixou a enorme seringa no acesso venoso.

— Está pronto? — disse ele.

— Sim. — Mu respondeu sem desviar os olhos de Shaka — "Vai dar certo." — completou falando a ele por telepatia.

Shaka acenou com a cabeça.

— Então cante alguma música para mim... — o anestesista pediu ao começar infundir o líquido branco leitoso na veia do cavaleiro.

Mu pensou por um momento, sempre olhando para Shaka e apertando sua mão, até que começou a cantarolar baixinho uma canção em português que conheceu através do amigo brasileiro, quando este apadrinhara Kiki, e que agora lhe vinha à cabeça porque preenchia seu coração dado o seu significado.

— _É comum a gente sonhar, eu sei, quando vem o entardecer... Pois eu também dei de sonhar um sonho lindo de morrer_... _Vejo um berço e nele eu me debruçar com o pranto a me correr_...

Mu sentia suas pálpebras começarem a pesar, mas seguiu cantando.

— _E assim, chorando... acalentar o filho... que eu quero ter..._

Sua voz ficando mais arrastada a cada palavra.

Shaka agora lhe acariciava a testa passando as pontas dos dedos protegidos pela luva sobre as pintinhas lemurianas com extremo carinho e delicadeza.

— _Dorme meu... meu pequenininho... dorme que a noite já vem..._

A letra da canção já começava a se embaralhar em sua cabeça, e pouco a pouco sentia sua mente tragada para o vazio.

— _Teu pai... está muito sozinho... de... de tanto... amor que... ele tem..._

Santuário de Atena, 04:38pm – Vila das Amazonas.

As quatro rodinhas cor de rosa choque da mala de viagem rangiam injuriadas dado o trabalho ingrato de atravessar o terreno de terra grossa batida e cravejado de pedrinhas.

Acompanhando as rodinhas, num mesmo compasso vinham três pares de pés que arrastavam lentos os solados dos sapatos contra o chão, enquanto, num ritmo bem mais acelerado, uma discussão se dava.

Embora estivessem em três, apenas duas eram as vozes ouvidas ali, uma em tom mais comedido e a outra expansiva, bem ao típico modo italiano. E como ouvinte dessa dissonante sinfonia estava um par de ouvidos suecos resignados.

— Não era nem para você estar aqui, Mu — disse Geisty, que tinha parado a caminhada para desencravar um pedregulho do solado emborrachado da botinha.

— Você já me disse isso, Geisty. — O ariano respondeu contrariado, sem erguer a voz. Aproveitou que a amiga tinha parado para ele também buscar algum conforto massageando a área nas costas onde lhe fizeram a punção da medula, a qual sentia um pouco dolorida.

— Pois é... POIS É! — ela o repreendeu o encarando nos olhos — E é justamente isso que me deixa puta da minha vida! Eu já te disse isso sim, no hospital, e você teimou em vir para cá. Uma puta irresponsabilidade da sua parte... _cazzo_! Deveria estar em repouso, mas é teimoso como uma mula empacada. Mula não! Carneiro. Um carneiro velho e teimoso, isso que você é.

— Velho não!... Eu estou na flor da minha idade. E quem disse que não estou de repouso? Estou caminhando ao seu lado apenas.

— Mas que absurdo! — disse Geisty pondo as mãos enfaixadas na cintura e estufando o peito como uma pomba brava — Você deveria estar lá no hospital, com o Shaka e o Kiki, e não aqui.

— Kiki está bem, ainda dormindo, e o Shaka aproveitou para tirar um cochilo porque não consegue dormir há dias. Eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar, Geisty — disse Mu voltando a andar.

Geisty e Afrodite logo o acompanharam, caminhando ao lado dele agora num ritmo mais acelerado. Peixes vinha arrastando a imensa mala rosa choque que ele ansiava um dia levar para Bora Bora recheada de calcinhas dele e de Camus.

— Como se eu fosse aleijada das pernas e não pudesse andar sozinha. — A amazona resmungou.

— E não pode mesmo.

— Ah não?! Não posso não?

— É, não pode não.

— E porque _cazzo_ eu não posso, Mu?

— Porque o problema não são suas pernas, Geisty, é a sua cabeça.

— Como é que é?

Do lado deles, Afrodite revirou os olhos e suspirou, já imaginando onde aquela conversa iria parar.

— Você me ouviu bem. Não pode andar sozinha porque eu não confio em você e nem no cretino do seu ex-marido, agora que ele está solto por aí — esbravejou Mu.

— AQUENDA! — Peixes deu um grito chamando a atenção imediata dos dois — Gente, eu estava lavando o cabelo. Como assim, ex-marido?

Num movimento parecendo combinado, Mu e Geisty olharam para os exuberantes cabelos do pisciano e os vendo secos não entenderam o que ele quis dizer, mas nem se ativeram a tentar, e então, o breve silêncio constrangedor que se fizera entre eles teve fim quando a amazona encheu ruidosamente os pulmões com o ar puro e perfumado dos botões de jasmim que abriam naquele fim de tarde de primavera e desandou a falar:

— Olha aqui, Mu, eu entendo e agradeço os seus cuidados, mas não quero mais você se preocupando com essa história. Você tem problemas muito maiores e mais urgentes para resolver. Seu filho precisa de você, e o seu marido está claramente precisando muito mais da sua companhia do que eu... Além disso, olhe para você... — ela fez uma pausa, ela mesma olhando para ele, reparando nos ferimentos oriundos da briga com Saga e que ainda eram bem visíveis em seu rosto cansado — Está ferido, cansado, preocupado com Kiki... Volte para o hospital. Você precisa descansar. Depois, todo tempo que tiver junto da sua família é precioso. Não o perca aqui com coisas insignificantes.

— Isso não é insignificante, Geisty. E você também é minha família. — Mu retrucou sério — Já disse que não vou deixa-la sozinha.

Afrodite parou de andar, esticou o braço e com a mão na altura nos olhos de Mu estalou os dedos repetidas vezes.

— Hallo, gay! Eu agora sou invisível, por acaso? Então posso dar um pivô aqui e voltar para minha casa, porque eu e nada é a mesma coisa, né? — disse, e entregou ao ariano uma expressão de zanga, deixando claro seu descontentamento.

— Não é isso, Dido — disse Mu — É que não estou aqui apenas para acompanha-la. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para conversar com ela...

— Ei! Vocês dois não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui! — protestou a amazona.

— Certo — disse Mu voltando a olhar para Geisty — Eu tenho uma coisa que está engasgada aqui dentro de mim desde o dia que te socorri em Gêmeos, e quero conversar isso com você hoje, dona Geisty. Nem um dia a mais, nem um dia a menos. Hoje!

Visivelmente alterado Mu voltou a caminhar, e novamente os dois amigos o acompanharam. Geisty toda desengonçada devido os inúmeros curativos e o corpo ainda dolorido. Afrodite arrastando a mala rosa.

— _Porca madonna_, mas se você queria conversar tem uma coisa chamada telefone, era só me telefonar — disse ela apertando o passo para ultrapassa-lo.

— Essa não é uma conversa para se ter por telefone.

— Ah! Então é isso! Você está é criando uma desculpa para fugir do hospital, caso contrário era só ter dito que eu ia ficar lá com você, mesmo Kiki não podendo receber visitas.

— Epa! — mais uma vez o ariano parou de andar e a encarou — Epa, epa, epa! Eu não preciso de desculpas para sair do hospital, não senhora! E por que eu não poderia vir até aqui com você, posso saber? Está me escondendo algo?

— Ah, pela castidade sagrada da Deusa! Mu!... Não seja ridículo!

— Eu agora sou o ridículo?

— Sim, você está sendo ridículo!

— Era só o que me faltava mesmo — resmungou Áries voltando a caminhar.

— Por que diz que estou te escondendo algo? — disse Geisty andando rápido atrás dele enquanto fazia um sinal a Afrodite para que também apertasse o passo — Por que eu te esconderia algo?

— Porque já fez isso uma vez... e eu estou achando que foi para proteger a mesma pessoa.

De repente, Geisty estancou os passos e sentiu seu peito gelar. E não foi devido ao que Mu acabara de dizer.

Estavam, finalmente, diante da entrada da Vila das Amazonas, um território de acesso exclusivo às guerreiras que serviam ao exército de Atena, e onde a presença masculina era terminantemente proibida, até para visitas periódicas, a menos que tivessem permissão do próprio Patriarca, ou fosse o próprio em pessoa.

Percebendo que havia algo errado com a amazona, Afrodite aproximou-se dela parando a seu lado. Reparou que em seu rosto agora predominava uma expressão de espanto e raiva, mas quando pensou em perguntar o que estava havendo eis que Geisty avançou em direção à entrada da Vila pisando duro, ainda que meio manca.

Isso porque, assim que chegaram ali, um Cosmo discreto, já bem conhecido dela, lhe deu boas vindas deixando clara sua presença. Mesmo que ela por seis anos tivesse buscado com todo afinco e esperança sentir aquele Cosmo,

agora ele só lhe trazia dor e mágoa. Era de fato uma presença indesejada.

— Mosca! — Afrodite chamou correndo atrás dela. Também já tinha sentido o Cosmo do visitante e se colocado apreensivo de imediato — Mosca, espera aí! Não é para correr... Dadá segura a bilôca! — isso ele murmurou para si mesmo, referindo-se ao lemuriano.

Mu também já o sentira, e por isso mesmo apertou o passo já de punhos fechados, ignorando as dores no joelho e na bacia, castigados pelo embate de dias antes, e adentrando a Vila antes dos dois amigos.

Acerca de cinco metros estava a casa reservada por Geisty, que outrora fora sua morada fixa naquele lugar, e na frente dela estava Saga.

De onde estava, um pouco atrás de Mu, a amazona já pôde notar que ele certamente já tivera dias melhores. O manto exuberante de Patriarca estava todo amarrotado e surpreendentemente tinha ganhado novas cores. O azul profundo, quase preto, deu lugar a um tom mais claro, e todo o vermelho que havia no traje fora substituído por dourado e branco. Seu rosto estava abatido e ainda coberto de hematomas e escoriações, e mesmo com os olhos tão inchados que mal se podia ver o tom das íris jades era possível notar o espanto estampado neles.

Espantados também estavam os olhos de Geisty, que o encaravam faiscantes enquanto seu coração acelerava doloroso. Não podia negar, em seu íntimo, o ímpeto voraz e instintivo de correr até ele, como um peregrino sedento que depois de percorrer por seis anos um deserto avista um oásis de águas cristalinas; mas também como o peregrino, que cansado depois de tanto tempo em busca da fonte para matar a sede se apavora temendo ser esta apenas uma miragem, Geisty sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo retesarem em pavor. Temia dar um passo e ver a imagem de Saga se esvair feito areia levada pelo vento, e temia também ser esse o seu desejo verdadeiro de agora em diante. Afinal, seria Saga seu oásis construído sobre areia movediça? Mas, e se ele fosse real? E se pudesse, um dia, se tornar de fato firme? Dar-lhe segurança!

Eram tantas as dúvidas que a consumiam... mas entre elas havia uma única certeza, e foi a essa que ela escolheu se apegar. Estava desapontada, magoada, ferida, de todas as formas, e fazia questão de deixar claro que ele era o único culpado de sua miséria.

— Como você tem a ousadia de vir até aqui, Saga? — esbravejou Mu antes mesmo de Geisty conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Tinha o rosto tomado pela raiva e os punhos fortemente cerrados.

— Geisty... — disse aflito Saga, evitando olhar para o ariano, até porque, quando viu a amazona ali, com o corpo coberto por curativos e bandagens de todos os tamanhos, seu coração apertou dentro do peito e sentiu vontade de gritar. Só não correu até ela porque quando pensou em mudar o passo ela mesma o impediu levantando a mão e lhe fazendo um sinal para que não avançasse.

— O que você faz aqui, Saga? — inquiriu Geisty franzindo as sobrancelhas e com a voz afiada tal qual fio de navalha — Homens não são permitidos aqui sem a autorização de uma amazona.

— Ou do Grande Mestre — disse Saga, e percebendo que seu receio de ser hostilizado pela esposa se confirmou tentou contornar: — Geisty, eu só vim até aqui porque precisava te ver... precisava muito...

— Bom, já viu, Saga. Pode ir embora, agora. — Ela disse um tanto abalada, porém bem irritada.

Uma angustia terrível sufocava a garganta do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Por mais que Afrodite já lhe tivesse alertado sobre o estado da amazona, vê-la ali, diante de si, tão ferida, e olhar em seus olhos cheios de mágoa e raiva, lhe causava dor e uma culpa de corroer a alma.

— Por favor, Geisty... precisamos conversar, preciso saber como está, eu preciso...

— Quer saber como estou, Saga? Eu estou mal. — ela o interrompeu — E especialmente mal porque me parece que você levou exatos seis anos para se preocupar com meu estado.

— Geisty, por favor, precisamos...

— Vocês não precisam merda nenhuma, Saga! — Mu sobrepôs sua voz a dele — Aliás, você é quem precisa dar o fora daqui antes que eu...

— Mu! Por favor, não! — pediu Geisty agarrando o ariano pela manga da camisa a fim de conte-lo, como quem segura um carneiro nervoso pelos chifres — Chega disso! Ele já está de saída... Não está, Saga?

Exatamente nesse momento, Afrodite chegava ali todo atrapalhado com a mala rosa, a qual, depois de muito tentar manobrar pelo terreno irregular cheio de pedregulhos, trazia nos braços junto ao peito, e sem pensar duas vezes já se colocou entre Saga e Mu, obrigando a ambos recuarem alguns passos para trás.

— Ei! Firma o toco* aí, Mu! E para já de palco* as duas — disse ele alternando os olhares entre os dois cavaleiros — Ah, que saco! Será que agora vai ser sempre assim? As bonitas não podem se ver que já querem se pegar? Ah, tá boa! Eu tô loca, heim!

— Eu não quero brigar com ninguém — disse Saga na defensiva.

— E nem eu. Me solta Geisty. — Mu afastou as mãos da amiga.

— Ah, não? Pois me parece que ainda agorinha ouvi você provocar ele — rebateu a amazona.

— Por favor, não quero que briguem entre vocês também — pediu Saga juntando as mãos à frente do peito — Não foi para isso que vim aqui. A culpa é toda minha.

— É sim! — os três amigos responderam num coro em uníssono.

Saga baixou os olhos e pareceu pensar por um momento.

— Eu peço que me perdoem, os três — disse com certa gravidade, depois olhou diretamente nos olhos de Geisty — Eu vou resolver isso, eu prometo... Geisty... eu prometo. Eu vou consertar tudo... Eu nunca deveria ter envolvido você nisso. Não antes de ter certeza que poderia segura-lo, mas agora...

— Saga, por favor... — Serpente sussurrou angustiada.

— Agora eu vou conseguir, eu sei que vou! Eu... eu procurei um especialista.

— Especialista? — Geisty indagou visivelmente surpresa e curiosa.

— Procurou um exorcista?

— Claro que não, Afrodite — disse Saga, e hesitou por um momento, depois prosseguiu — Eu... voltei ao hospital ontem e... eu conversei bastante com o doutor Hector e tentei deixa-lo um pouco a par do que houve...

— Disse a ele que tentou matar a sua esposa depois de infernizar a vida dela e de todo mundo por seis anos? — provocou Mu sem nenhuma paciência para aquela conversa.

— Mu, deixe-o falar, por favor — pediu Geisty.

Saga engoliu em seco e esfregou as mãos nervoso. Ele parecia um homem que caminha vendado na borda de um penhasco, temendo despencar a qualquer momento ao mínimo passo em falso.

— Hector me encaminhou à ala de neurologia... eu fiz alguns exames, na verdade foram vários... e ontem mesmo ele agendou uma consulta com um psiquiatra renomado amigo dele que vai me atender assim que os exames ficarem prontos... O consultório dele fica em Ancara, então eu devo viajar daqui uns três dias, mas... eu tenho fé que ele vai descobrir um jeito de me ajudar a conter... conter Ele, vocês sabem quem, para sempre, entende? Vai me ajudar a saber exatamente o que eu tenho, ou... o que Ele é.

— Mau caráter é o que você tem! — Mu esbravejou apontando o dedo para o grego — Olho junto e capeta no couro.

— Mu! Não provoque, por favor! — Geisty o repreendeu segurando-o novamente, agora pelo punho, e embora estivesse deveras surpresa com o que o geminiano dissera, pois nunca esperou uma atitude dessa natureza vinda dele, já que sabia o medo que Saga tinha de ser dado como louco em definitivo e trancado para sempre em um hospital psiquiátrico, tentou parecer o mais indiferente que conseguiu — Eu acho bom mesmo, Saga. Não faz mais que a sua obrigação. E se veio até aqui para me ver, já viu, então...

— Vim também para conversarmos — disse Saga tentando conter a ansiedade que praticamente o sufocava — Sei que não é a melhor hora, Geisty. Você acabou de chegar do hospital e precisa descansar, eu sei, mas...

Quando ele tentou dar um passo à frente na direção dela, instintivamente ela recuou outros dois para trás se afastando dele e trazendo junto Mu e Afrodite, os agarrando forte pelos braços.

— Exato, Saga! Eu preciso mesmo descansar. Então você já pode ir embora, porque não quero conversar com você agora.

— Tudo bem, eu vou embora... mas podemos nos falar em outro momento? Em breve? — Saga insistiu, sentindo o coração acelerado. No entanto, não a culpava, esse ônus era exclusivamente seu e o aceitava sem barganhar.

— Não! — bronqueou Mu — Você nem devia ter vindo aqui, seu saco de merda!

— Mu já chega! Para com isso! Quem decide sou eu, e ele já disse que está indo embora. — Geisty protestou segurando firme o punho do ariano, vendo o sangue ferver no rosto dele, depois voltou-se para Gêmeos — Sobre nossa conversa, Saga... Eu esperei você por seis anos. Durante esse tempo eu trabalhei bastante a minha paciência, então acho bom você começar a trabalhar a sua também.

Saga tinha a impressão de que um buraco no solo arenoso debaixo de seus pés havia se aberto e por ele toda a esperança que cultivara para aquele encontro tinha sido tragada de uma única vez. Sentiu vontade de reagir. De deixar de se conter e responder como desejava à imensa ânsia de permitir extravasar suas urgências, abraçar aquela mulher que amava tanto quanto a vida à qual insistia em se agarrar, por si e por ela; por um futuro que sempre sonhou junto dela, e depois beijar seus lábios saudosos, aconchegar-se no calor de seus braços, no conforto de seus seios, e dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que iria ao céu e ao inferno se preciso fosse para consertar seus erros, para aprender a dominar sozinho aquele seu terrível demônio, mas conteve-se, por amor, por respeito, e agora também pela consciência de que devia isso a ela.

Sentia a garganta estrangulada por uma vontade troante de gritar, por perdão, por alívio, e para que todos soubessem que a amava e que a partir daquele dia nunca, sob hipótese alguma, a deixaria exposta ao perigo e sozinha novamente.

— Entendo — foi tudo o que Saga conseguiu dizer.

Ele não obteve resposta.

Pelo menos não de Geisty.

— Entende bosta nenhuma, seu idiota. — Mu voltou a esbravejar. Ver o grego ali, com aquela postura de bom moço depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e depois do que descobriu ter ocorrido no passado lhe fervia o sangue — Você está vendo, Geisty? É por isso que eu não confio no seu julgamento.

— _MÁ CHE_?! — a amazona arregalou os olhos alarmada.

— Eu não posso te deixar ficar perto desse babaca que você já dá confiança para esse traste!

— Mas era só o que me faltava mesmo! — reclamou ela extremamente aborrecida, e já sem muita paciência puxou o ariano pelo braço até a entrada da casa que ocuparia ali — Anda, vamos entrar. Vem Afrodite, traz minha mala!

— Minha mala, né odiosa? — disse o pisciano caminhando até a porta. Ao passar por Saga olhou para ele e disse baixinho: — Você fez bem. Vai cuidar dos teus miolos moles e deixa que a gente cuida dela — sorriu para ele antes de entrar.

Da porta, Geisty olhou uma última vez para o rosto confuso e judiado do grego.

— Vá embora logo, Saga. Mu fez a punção da medula hoje, deveria estar de repouso absoluto, e eu acabei de receber alta. Não podemos nos estressar por sua culpa. Não volte aqui... você não é bem-vindo.

Sem mais nada dizer ela fechou a porta.

Gêmeos ainda ficou ali por um breve momento, depois, de cabeça baixa e andar lento, deixou a Vila das Amazonas.

Dentro da casa, um ariano muito sério encarava outra ariana um tanto nervosa.

— Mu, precisava essa cena toda? — Geisty reclamou ajeitando os cabelos para trás — Eu já disse que não quero falar com ele, _porca madonna_.

— Precisava sim. Na verdade, foi ótimo que aquele pulha tenha aparecido aqui, porque ficou ainda mais evidente para mim a necessidade urgente da nossa conversa.

— Como é?! — retrucou ela virando o ouvido na direção do lemuriano, descrente do que ouvira.

Com um suspiro longo, e revirando os olhos, Afrodite soltou a mala rosa no chão e foi até eles.

— Gente, é sério que vocês vão começar outra discussão? Agora entre vocês? Ah, não heim! Os dois estão cagados. Mu, você nem deveria estar aqui, gay — disse parando ao lado deles de braços cruzados.

— Sim eu não deveria, mas estou, e sabe por que, Afrodite? Porque a mulher que eu amo como uma irmã, e por quem eu arrisquei a minha vida para salvar das garras de um demônio obsessor, mentiu para nós esse tempo todo! — disse enérgico apontando o dedo em riste para Geisty.

Imediatamente os olhos de Peixes e os de Serpente se arregalaram.

— Aquenda!

— Eu menti? — Geisty apontou as mãos para o próprio peito indignada — Você ficou louco, Mu?

— Nunca estive tão lúcido na minha vida, Geisty. E a senhora agora vai se sentar nesse sofá e me ouvir.

Num gesto abrupto Áries caminhou até a amiga e de um jeito bronco a apanhou pelo braço, a fazendo se sentar no pequeno sofá que havia na modesta sala de estar.

Visivelmente insatisfeita, Geisty levou a mão ao braço quando o ariano o soltou, surpresa com a postura bruta dele, que nem de longe condizia com a gentileza e docilidade habituais, lembrando muito mais os modos severos com os quais Shion a tratava no passado, quando ainda treinava para se tornar uma amazona. De pé diante de seus olhos, a figura de Mu lhe parecia julgar com a mesma autoridade impassível de que se lembrava de ter visto apenas nos olhos austeros de Shion, e ela não gostou nada de ver aquela mesma postura arbitrária no amigo. Havia algo errado com Mu.

No mesmo instante que pensou isso Geisty já se corrigiu. Lógico que havia algo errado. Ninguém melhor que ela para conhecer a dor de perder um filho, e Mu estava vivendo um verdadeiro inferno na iminência de perder o dele.

— Afrodite, você senta aí também. — o lemuriano praticamente ditou a ordem.

Peixes, tão surpreendido quando Serpente, arqueou as sobrancelhas e dobrando o pulso apoiou os dedos no peito enquanto se sentava sem tirar os olhos dos dele, que soltavam faíscas. Nem imaginava sobre o que ele tanto queria falar que exigia aquele clima tenso todo.

— Cruzes, santa, para que esse climão? Tá parecendo até o velho Shion quando pegava para gongar a gente.

Mu soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços no peito.

— Ótimo! Pois quem dera eu fosse mesmo como ele, ou tivesse metade de seu pulso firme. Talvez assim nada disso estaria acontecendo — disse entredentes — Mas não é para falar sobre meu antigo mestre, ou sobre os dias contados do atual Patriarca, que eu vim até aqui hoje... Eu vim para tomar providências urgentes a respeito do seu comportamento imprudente, Geisty.

A respiração de Serpente ficou presa na garganta.

— Quê? — ela inquiriu incrédula, o dardejando à queima roupa com o olhar.

— Abafa! — Afrodite disse surpreso.

— De que merda você está falando, Mu? Que papo é esse de tomar providências, meu comportamento... Ah, pela a Deusa! Eu virei criança agora? — esbravejou tomando as rédeas de si. As bochechas coradas e o rosto zangado deixavam claro seu estado alterado.

Mu a encarou firme, suas mandíbulas rígidas e fortemente contraídas evidenciando a tensão. Ele sabia que o assunto a tratar com ela era delicado, porém não podia adia-lo mais.

— Eu estou falando sobre o que aconteceu quando Saga a trouxe de volta para o Santuário, há pouco mais de oito anos atrás — disparou, e na mesma hora que a viu movimentar-se para se levantar do sofá também a viu desistir, mantendo-se sentada pelo simples fato de suas pernas perderem as forças completamente.

Os dois se encaram por um segundo, num silêncio que para ela pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Do lado da amazona, a menção do episódio citado fez acender na memória de Afrodite alguns flashes de momentos já há muito esquecidos, e que por coincidência, ou não, tinha acessado no dia anterior na dura conversa com Camus, mas ainda não conseguia entender ao que Mu se referia.

— E o que aconteceu? — Peixes perguntou, vencido pela curiosidade.

Geisty ficou ainda mais tensa.

— Aconteceu que aquele espírito espurco a estuprou no dia em que a trouxe para o Santuário e a enfiou no bordel, dias antes da estreia da casa, e ela não só simplesmente omitiu esse fato de todos nós como nos convenceu a deixa-la morar por seis anos ao lado do miserável.

Mu fora direto como uma bala certeira no alvo, e este estava bem ali, sentada no sofá, imóvel e pálida feito uma estátua de mármore, com o semblante congelado em pavor.

— Pela empunhadura de madrepérolas da machadinha de Dadá! — Afrodite, de olhos arregalados, virou-se para Geisty com as mãos coladas no rosto — Isso é verdade, Mosca?

Geisty não respondeu. Sequer olhou para ele. Mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto severo de Mu, enquanto em sua cabeça uma pergunta se repetia em loopings.

— Como? — ela perguntou num sussurro, o fitando em espanto.

— Como eu sei disso? — Mu repetiu a pergunta.

— Você não tinha o direito... — ela sussurrou furiosa.

— Eu não invadi sua mente, como deve estar pensando.

— Não tinha o direito... — ela sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa veemente, assombrada — Você não tinha o direito de ler a minha mente! Não tinha!

— E eu não li, já disse. — Mu repetiu em voz alta — Você mostrou essa lembrança para mim involuntariamente, no momento em que a resgatei na Casa de Gêmeos, há três dias. Eu jamais invadiria a sua mente, Geisty, nem a sua e nem a de ninguém, mas o seu desespero naquele instante era tamanho que você me abriu as portas da sua mente, me gritando por socorro. A minha mente, por segundos, foi inundada pelas lembranças desse dia, desse fato em especifico, já que, naquele instante, ele era o seu pior medo. Você temia que ele se repetisse — falou incisivo, sentido todos os músculos do corpo tensos, uma vez que experimentou o medo dela ao partilhar daquela lembrança e ainda o sentia vivido dentro de si.

Um silêncio sinistro se derramou sobre os três, parecendo comprimi-los ainda mais dentro naquela sala minúscula.

Abalada Geisty sacudia negativamente a cabeça repetidas vezes, como se assim pudesse negar o fato, ou simplesmente apaga-lo, enquanto Mu mantinha-se firme.

— Não tente negar. Eu vi! — disse Mu, agora usando um tom mais brando — Eu senti todo o horror e o medo que você viveu naquele dia, Geisty.

— Para... Para! — ela pediu em desespero, entremeando os dedos enfaixados nos fios negros dos cabelos, repetindo uma ação típica sua em situações de extremo nervosismo.

Ao lado dela no sofá, Afrodite estava em choque. Agora os flashes de memória eram tão nítidos quanto uma fotografia recém tirada de um acontecimento recente, porém os sentimentos que brotavam em si eram completamente diferentes. Se lembrava de tê-la visto entre os lençóis revirados da imensa cama, assustada e visivelmente abalada. Debochou dela, caçoou, hostilizou... Peixes sentia seu coração tão pesado que chegava doer, e o pior era ter a consciência de que, naquela época, mesmo que soubesse que ela havia sido abusada pela face maligna de Saga, ainda assim não se importaria.

Mortificado Afrodite esfregou o rosto e levantou-se do sofá, dando umas poucas voltas pela sala.

— Conseguem entender agora por que estou aqui? — disse Mu — Definitivamente, depois de tudo o que ocorreu, não há mais dúvidas de que você, Geisty, não é capaz de tomar decisões sozinha quando o assunto é o canalha do Saga.

Súbito a italiana lançou um olhar cheio de mágoa para o lemuriano, enquanto Afrodite parou de andar ficando de pé ao lado de Mu.

— O que está falando? — protestou ela — Você não tem o direito de pôr em questão a minha capacidade de discernimento, muito menos de determinar que decisões eu devo ou não tomar. É da minha vida que estamos falando, Mu.

— Exatamente! Estamos falando da sua vida, essa aí que você coloca em risco sempre que o assunto é o Saga. — Mu apontou o dedo para ela — E eu tenho direito de me meter na sua vida sim, porque é a mim que você pede socorro quando seus planos furados dão errado. Ou vai me dizer que não sabia que esse seu plano irresponsável de ir morar em Gêmeos com aquele monstro, baseado na esperança tola de trazê-lo de volta, estava fadado à terminar em tragédia?

— Não chame meus sentimentos de tolos! — ela rosnou, sentindo as orelhas ferverem.

— Chamo! Chamo sim! Porque você foi uma tola em acreditar que aquilo não se repetiria. Pelos deuses!

— Você não entende...

— Se está falando de amor, sim, eu entendo muito bem, pode ter certeza que entendo, mas não é disso que estou falando, Geisty... falo da tolice de se arriscar por ele sem nos contar o real perigo, de acreditar que uma amazona de Prata poderia lidar sozinha com aquele demônio, um cavaleiro de Ouro.

— Eu posso lidar! — Geisty se exaltou batendo as mãos contra o acento do sofá — Como tenho feito todos esses anos.

Mu se enfureceu.

— Não! Não pode! Se pudesse não teria que nos pedir ajuda, e não teria que ser socorrida por cavaleiros de Ouro todas as vezes em que ele tentou te estuprar de novo!

— Vocês me ajudaram porque são meus amigos, e porque são amigos dele!

— Geisty, não faça isso, não distorça as coisas!

— Você não pode me exigir que eu lhes conte sobre algo que eu mesma decidi esquecer — ela falou quase engasgando-se. Seus olhos violetas já encharcados de lágrimas.

— Posso. Posso sim! A partir do momento que você buscou minha ajuda, que precisou de mim para socorre-la, eu precisava saber de tudo. — Mu tentava controlar seu modo de falar. Não queria magoar Geisty, e vê-la chorando lhe era doloroso, mas também não podia mais ignorar aquele problema — Pelo amor de Atena! Você podia contar sem contar... Mas tinha que ao menos nos dar uma leve pista, mas ao contrário disso, você sempre preferiu nos garantir que tinha tudo sob controle — esfregou o rosto nervoso — É assim que você lida com seus problemas, os esquecendo? Pois isso é grave demais para se esquecer.

— Quem decide se é ou não sou eu, Mu! — ela revidou com voz embargada pelo choro.

— E você decidiu que não é, né? Porém, há três dias era tão importante que gritou sobre isso assim que eu te peguei nos braços, aterrorizada — disse o ariano injuriado — Não percebe o quanto está sendo leviana? Pelos deuses, Geisty! E ainda quer tomar decisões sozinha? Você traiu a nossa confiança, minha, do Shaka e do Afrodite, e enfiou a todos nós nessa sua canoa furada, porque ninguém, escute bem, NINGUÉM, minimamente são, ia permitir que você fosse adiante com esse plano de merda de continuar casada com ele e vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

— Traí a confiança?

— Sim!

Geisty enxugou os olhos para encara-lo firme.

— E para quem você acha que eu deveria ter contado na época? Heim, Mu? Me diga? Para você, que há quase uma década havia abandonado o Santuário e fugido para Jamiel?

Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo no orgulho do Cavaleiro de Áries.

— Para o Afrodite, que me tratava como uma cachorra vira lata de rua? — apontou para Peixes, que ainda chocado ouvia tudo calado — Ah! Talvez devesse ter contato para o Shaka, que na época era uma lenda viva para mim, já que ele nunca saía da Sexta Casa e sequer chegava perto do bordel.

Mu ergueu o queixo olhando para ela com os olhos verdes chispando.

— É, talvez ele teria sido a pessoa certa para te ouvir.

— E no momento que precisei muito falar com alguém Shaka foi mesmo a pessoa certa para me ouvir e aconselhar, mas a verdade, Mu, é que antes disso não havia ninguém. Para quem acha que eu poderia dizer que fui abusada pelo Patriarca? E que isso aconteceu em um quarto de bordel, o mesmo para onde eu, uma amazona sagrada de Atena, fui trazida para pagar uma dívida milionária que nem era minha. Me diz? Para quem eu poderia pedir ajuda?

— Na época eu realmente não estava aqui para te proteger, e essa culpa eu vou carregar comigo até o fim. — Mu ditou sério — Mas depois eu estava. Você teve a oportunidade de me falar inúmeras vezes.

— E de que adiantaria? A verdade é que nessa vida eu nunca tive ninguém por mim. Eu sempre fui sozinha... até o Saga me trazer para cá e... — fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente enxugando as lágrimas mais uma vez — E ele mesmo lutar com toda sua força de vontade para me proteger de sua face maligna. Saga foi quem tentou o tempo todo me manter longe Dele... o segurando, o impedindo de se aproximar de mim...Mas até mesmo para isso Saga precisava de mim, eu era a razão pela qual ele lutava todos os dias. No mais, se eu contasse para quem quer que fosse, o resultado seria o mesmo. Era a palavra do Patriarca, o regente maior e absoluto dessa porra de Santuário, contra a minha, uma amazona fodida que devia o próprio peso em ouro à máfia russa... além da humilhação de ser subjugada por um cavaleiro eu ainda seria dada como mentirosa.

— Agora você tocou no ponto em questão. — Mu bradou energético para a surpresa dela e de Afrodite, que mais parecia um bibelô sueco de decoração no meio da sala — Você acaba de me confirmar sua fragilidade. Você não contou, porque sabe que a palavra de uma mulher não tem nenhum valor frente a de um homem, porque assim dita a sociedade. Mas e depois, Geisty... Quando aquele espírito imundo voltou e você sabia dos riscos? Como mulher, como amazona, você deveria estar ciente da sua realidade e nunca mais ter se aproximado dele, ou você esqueceu o motivo pelo qual as amazonas escondem os rostos com máscaras? Ela serve para protege-las da cobiça do homem.

Ao ouvir aquilo Afrodite arregalou os olhos e com a mão cobriu a boca num gesto de puro alarme. Quando olhou para Geisty viu seu rosto tomado por uma lividez espantosa e sua fisionomia visivelmente perturbada.

Mais uma vez a amazona identificava a postura do antigo Patriarca fortemente presente, agora também nas palavras de Mu, duras e autoritárias tais quais as dele. Era como se ali, diante deles, estivesse a encarnação do próprio velho Shion a acusa-la, como fizera no passado, e não mais o gentil e doce amigo.

Diante do espanto da amazona, Afrodite tentou intervir fazendo um gesto para que Mu cessasse a discussão, mas o ariano estava longe de desistir.

— Não, Afrodite! — Mu apontou o dedo para o pisciano antes de voltar-se para Geisty novamente e seguir com seu discurso — Ela precisa entender como se operam as coisas nesse Santuário. Não é à toa, Geisty, que não é permitido mulheres na mais alta patente dos exércitos de Atena. Você por acaso conhece alguma amazona de Ouro? Não, né. E você sabe bem o motivo. São doze cavaleiros, doze homens, para proteger a vida e a honra da deusa. E por que você acha que a Vila das Amazonas é separada de todo o Santuário? Por que o treinamento delas é intenso e rigoroso? Por que a elas é negado o amor? Você sabe de todas essas respostas, Serpente! Sempre soube. Uma amazona de Prata nunca teria qualquer chance contra o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, assim como não teve no passado. E aqui entra o meu dever de zelar por você, como seu irmão de criação, como Cavaleiro de Ouro e como homem. Tudo isso me dá o direito de ter essa conversa com você. Eu protejo o seu bem estar físico e sua honra arriscando a minha vida se for preciso! Mas se você omite uma coisa grave dessas, se mente para mim, se expõe deliberadamente ao perigo, sabendo o que vai acontecer, como eu posso confiar em você para lidar sozinha com o Saga?

— Está insinuando que a culpa de eu ter sido abusada foi minha? É isso que eu estou ouvindo, cavaleiro de Áries? — disse enérgica sentindo-se trespassada por uma raiva tamanha que lhe fazia tremer todo o corpo.

— Dadá me puxa agora! — Afrodite levou ambas as mãos trêmulas ao rosto e apertou as bochechas.

— Quê?! Não! — Mu respondeu no mesmo tom exaltado — Óbvio que não.

— Mas era só isso mesmo que me faltava — rosnou Geisty, e seu olhar para ele era tão penetrante quanto uma adaga.

— Você não escutou nada do que eu disse? Mas que inferno! — retrucou Mu.

— Escutei até demais! — berrou Geisty.

— Não foi isso que falei. Você não teve culpa da agressão que sofreu daquele cretino, caramba. Mas e depois?

— Quer dizer que depois eu tive? — inquiriu ela rapidamente.

— Por sua inconsequência? Sim! Você foi inconsequente, Geisty. — Mu apontou nervoso o indicador para ela.

— Deus, tenha misericórdia desses dois! — berrou Afrodite alucinado, temeroso com rumo que a discussão estava tomando.

Bem nesse momento o Cosmo poderoso do Cavaleiro de Virgem invadiu a pequena sala e uma luz dourada intensa obrigou a todos cobrirem os olhos com as mãos por alguns segundos. Quando ela se esvaiu por completo e eles puderam descobri-los, viram Shaka de frente para Mu. Estava com roupas civis simples e a postura levemente curvada. Não era ele em carne e osso, mas uma projeção astral fidedigna à realidade.

Quando Mu se deu conta, mãos quentes lhe tocaram gentilmente o pescoço, depois desceram para os ombros os apertando suavemente.

"Dá para sentir sua raiva mesmo há quilómetros de distância... Eu não permiti que deixasse o repouso para acompanhar sua irmã e depois discutir desse modo descontrolado com ela. O momento de ambos, o seu e o dela, é de reflexão e reserva... Marido, nós temos uma missão! Ainda estamos no campo de batalha pela vida do nosso filho, e Geisty... a batalha dela está apenas começando. Precisamos vencer a nossa para conseguir organizar a fúria interna que nos consome, dia a dia, e então poder ajuda-la na dela, com respeito e sabedoria, jamais com imposições... Por favor, volte para o hospital. Fique comigo. Me permita acalmar o seu coração."

Como um bálsamo reconfortante a presença de Shaka, em especial suas palavras, surtiram um efeito imediato no agitado ariano. O marido sempre era seu porto seguro quando as emoções o levavam a navegar por mares revoltos.

"Desculpe."

Mu respondeu a Shaka por telepatia e logo em seguida tombou a cabeça para o lado, olhando firme nos olhos de Geisty.

Com esse último olhar reprovador despediu-se antes de desaparecer junto da imagem do virginiano.

Na sala, a amazona ainda tinha o rosto contorcido de raiva e os olhos injetados faiscantes, os quais extravasavam toda a mágoa guardada por anos agora em novas e abundantes lágrimas que escorriam sem que tivesse qualquer controle.

Peixes, ainda com as mãos coladas no rosto, levantou os olhos para cima, como quem agradece silenciosamente a uma graça alcançada, então respirou fundo e juntou as mãos frente ao peito. Quando voltou a olhar para Geisty sentiu um aperto no coração e na garganta. Havia tanto a dizer a ela... Mas, tudo o que dissesse, nesse momento, certamente os conduziria também a uma discussão. Era claro que todos estavam com seus juízos alterados desde o ocorrido, e a volta de Saga, somada àquela verdade que viera à tona, estava rodeada de erros de todas as partes, feito uma ilha em que todas as saídas levam ao mesmo destino, o mar aberto e a morte certa.

Afrodite sentia-se mal agora por não ter se importado com ela no passado, não ter sequer se preocupado pelo modo como Saga, quando este perdia a lucidez para o Outro, a tratava, já que ele mesmo não se importava com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo. Tantas também foram as vezes em que fora abusivo, com Geisty, com os irmãos de armas, com as bacantes, com os amigos, com Camus... E tantas também foram as vezes em que sofrera abusos, de todos os tipos, por anos... E era ele o único culpado de sua própria desgraça. E em todas essas vezes guardava tudo para si, calando-se.

Que Geisty havia se exposto a um perigo que não precisava correr isso era verdade, dava razão à preocupação de Mu, mas não ao modo como ele vinha agindo e conduzindo o problema.

Afrodite sabia como ninguém o quanto era difícil, ainda mais quando se é um cavaleiro de Ouro poderoso e orgulhoso, ou uma amazona de Atena forte e destemida, ter de assumir que fora subjugado.

— Mosca... — ele se aproximou dela devagarzinho, pegando um lencinho branco que tirou do bolso da calça jeans e lhe oferecendo — As lágrimas vão cagar tudo os cortes no teu rosto e vai ficar cicatriz.

Com todos os músculos do rosto contraídos, Geisty tinha o olhar vago tão injetado que nem piscava. Depois de um momento olhou para ele e como uma fera acuada pegou o lencinho com as pontas dos dedos livres das ataduras. Trêmula como um bambuzal chacoalhado por uma forte ventania, ela enxugou o rosto com aspereza e raiva.

— Você também acha, não é? Concorda com ele? Pode falar.

— Concordo com quem? — perguntou Peixes estreitando os olhos, angustiado com o modo bruto com que ela passava o tecido no rosto. Deu graças por ser um lenço e não uma lixa.

— Com o Mu, ora. Também acha que a culpa foi minha? Por eu ser uma merda de amazona... Por eu não conseguir me defender... Também acha que sou uma merda de pessoa por não ter falado a verdade a vocês?

— Dadá, aquenda o delírio! Claro que não Mosca! — disse eloquente e tenso — E nem o Mu pensa isso... Não ponha ovos no que ele disse, e nem palavras na boca dele...

— Como não? Não ouviu as coisas que ele me disse? — respondeu enérgica e arfante.

— Mosca, qualquer um vê que ele não está no juízo perfeito. Deve ter tomado muita pancada na cabeça... — suspirou — Olha, para o Buda aparecer aqui feito o Espirito Santo que desceu no dia da anunciação e arrebatar ele daqui é porque a gay tá bem lôca.

— Hum... vocês homens. Sempre se protegendo — disse desgostosa.

— Onde tem homem aqui, santa?... Sabe, eu entendo ele. Ele acha que você se colocou em risco indo morar em Gêmeos com aquela alma sebosa e não abrindo o jogo com a gente, e nisso sim, eu concordo com ele, mas não te julgo... — suspirou sentando-se no modesto sofá de estofado amarelo. De fato não podia julgá-la. Assumira todos os riscos de um relacionamento com Camus e já sofrera as consequências de diversos deles. O mais grave há seis anos, quando quase morreu depois de um levante da Vory v Zakone contra o Santuário após Dimitri descobrir seu caso com o francês — Você deveria, sim, ter nos contado, porque certamente nossa postura seria outra e os cuidados redobrados. A isso que o Mu se referiu.

— Mas eu não consegui... não tive coragem. Eu não queria lembrar. Não queria lembrar Dele, nunca mais. Mas eu queria o Saga de volta. O meu Saga... Eu prometi que seria o farol dele... Eu prometi que o traria de volta... Eu não podia desistir... — disse sentindo a própria voz se embargar até sumir.

Com cuidado, e delicadamente, Afrodite a puxou pela mão até a fazer sentar-se a seu lado no sofá.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu — disse Peixes em voz baixa e levemente embargada — E eu te peço perdão por naquela época não me importar, sequer imaginar que algo desse tipo pudesse acontecer a você. Dadá, eu já nem tenho mais cara para te pedir tanto perdão. Eu praticamente te peço perdão todo dia por uma cagada diferente — suspirou profundamente e coçou a cabeça nervoso — Mas, nesse caso, só existe um culpado, o malassombrado do Coiso. Você não tem culpa, o Mu não tem culpa, apenas está perdido e desesperado como eu, como você, como o Saga... Dê um tempo a ele também. Ele está com medo, Geisty, medo de perder a família dele, e você faz parte dela. O medo faz as pessoas agirem de forma estranha. Eu tenho certeza de que quando o encosto do velho Shion sair das costas dele ele vai voltar a ser o cara ponderado e lúcido que sempre foi, e então vocês vão resolver essa charufinácea toda. Por enquanto, o que acha da gente arrumar esse seu moquifo aqui? Eu te ajudo.

Geisty se afundou no sofá colocando os pés sobre o acento e apoiando os braços nos joelhos enfaixados. Olhou para a mala rosa de rodinhas lambrecadas de lama. Ela destoava daquele cenário cinzento; seu lugar era em Bora Bora, certamente.

Suspirou rendida. Estava magoada com os dois amigos. Não achava justo cobrarem algo de si que ela mesma decidiu deixar enterrado no passado, mas compreendia a preocupação deles. Era legítima.

Sem conseguir encarar os olhos aquamarines que tinha certeza estarem voltados para si cheios de boas intenções, Geisty afundou-se ainda mais no sofá.

Afrodite, vendo ela naquele estado, tentou anima-la com algo que sabia ser seu ponto fraco.

— Sabe, eu coloquei um vinho daqueles invocados que tinha no seu quarto aí, dentro da mala — disse ele sorridente — Quer beber?

Ela olhou para ele de soslaio.

Já era alguma coisa.

Sem pressa ele foi até a mala, apanhou a garrafa e a abriu. Na falta de taças eles decidiram beber no gargalo mesmo, sentados lado a lado no sofá.

— Obrigada... — ela finalmente disse no décimo ou décimo segundo gole.

Afrodite olhou para ela lhe tomando a garrafa das mãos.

— Não tem de que — ele sorriu, depois deu um gole generoso na bebida.

— E eu te perdoo... Também não fui uma boa pessoa para você naquela época. Fiz você atender o prefeito Praxédes semanas seguidas...

— Foi uma época bosta, melhor esquecer... mas... foi quando eu conheci o Batman!

Geisty sorriu finalmente.

— Pois é... tudo tem dois lados, o bom e o ruim... Quem dera o Saga tivesse apenas o bom... — ela suspirou e pensou por um momento — Acreditou nessa história que ele contou de psiquiatra? Será que ele foi mesmo procurar ajuda médica para tentar segurar o Coiso?

— Ué, claro que acreditei! Por que ele mentiria? Saga sempre foi miolo mole, Mosca.

— Acha que ele vai conseguir?... Acha que o problema dele é... físico?

— Eu não sei, mas Dadá permita que ele consiga sim! E também permita que Kiki fique curado logo, que o Batman um dia saia da Batcaverna e se case comigo, e que você saia logo dessa casa mequetrefe alofenta*, amém!

— Ah, vai começar a menosprezar a minha casa? Estava demorando! Ela é pequena, mas é jeitosa.

— Igual você. É bruta, mas a gente se acostuma.

— Antes bruta que iludida... Está esperando o Batman se casar com você só porque ficaram noivos? Aliás, que noivado mais sem graça, bicha. Nem uma festinha, nada!... Enfim, de todo jeito, para ele se casar com você antes ele tem que se divorciar da coroa que sustenta ele.

— Aaaaah, não! De novo isso?

E entre brincadeiras, goladas de vinho no gargalo, risos e também choro, os dois passaram horas ali, lamentando vez ou outra a falta que Mu fazia nessas reuniões do Trio Ternura, mas entendendo que ele também precisava de um tempo para reorganizar-se.

Quando a noite caiu, Afrodite se despediu de Geisty com a promessa de que sempre estaria ao lado dela, apoiando nas decisões que tomasse, mas agora ciente de que seu amor cego por Saga poderia leva-la a tomar decisões arriscadas demais. Ficaria bem mais atento.

Foi com um nó na garganta que enquanto seguia pelo caminho de terra batida da Vila das Amazonas ele via a amiga lhe acenar da janela de madeira.

Pediu em silêncio aos deuses que cuidassem dela nessa nova jornada.

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Alofento **– mal cheiroso

**Firmar o toco** — esfriar a cabeça, se acalmar, tranquilizar-se

**Pára de palco!** — diz para alguém que está fazendo barraco; parar de dar show


	27. Laços de Família

************************* Cap 27 Laços de Família*********************************

Hospital de Atenas, Ala 5, no dia seguinte ao transplante de Kiki...

O Cavaleiro de Áries já assistira a muitos nasceres do sol. Alguns deles de beleza estonteante, como o do Himalaia, cujos raios dourados são derramados pelos picos mais altos da cordilheira e descem tingindo com uma paleta de cores quentes o que a noite pintou em escalas de cinza e branco; ou os famosos e almejados amanheceres das ilhas gregas, onde a imensa bola de fogo se levanta do leito azul do Egeu e fundi seus raios de luz com as águas, produzindo um espetáculo à parte.

Aquele era o primeiro nascer do sol que assistia da janela do quarto onde Kiki estava internado.

A luz da alvorada atravessava o vidro no teto e cintilava na copa de um ipê amarelo plantado no centro do pequeno jardim de inverno do outro lado, onde também havia uma capelinha ao fundo com um *ícone de Nossa Senhora do Perpétuo Socorro. Debaixo dele, num banquinho de madeira, Mu examinava com desaprovação o homem sentado de pernas cruzadas e coluna perfeitamente alinhada que concentradíssimo analisava um punhado de papeis e mapas, alguns até duas vezes maiores que ele mesmo, espalhados pelo chão de pedra. Seus cabelos dourados, ou o que sobrou deles, cintilavam à luz do sol como as flores do ipê.

Mu fechou os olhos com pesar e respirou fundo; soltou o ar pela boca fazendo o mínimo de ruído.

Estava tão cansado...

Lentamente fechou as cortinas voltando a mergulhar o quarto na penumbra, então caminhou até o leito onde Kiki dormia profundamente, igualmente exausto, ainda que dali não tivesse levantado desde o procedimento no dia anterior, e com um gesto tão sutil quanto o respirar de um passarinho lhe acariciou os cabelinhos ruivos. Inclinou-se e delicadamente beijou-lhe a bochecha magra, mesmo seus lábios não podendo tocá-las por estarem cobertos pela máscara cirúrgica, depois se afastou e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair lançou um olhar para o leito vazio do outro lado do ambiente cujas roupas de cama nem haviam sido mexidas.

Com um suspiro longo Mu deixou o quarto.

Os corredores pálidos da Ala 5 naquela hora da manhã lhe pareceram ainda mais frios e desertos. O silêncio era tão profuso, a solidão tão cerrada e a realidade tão desoladora que enquanto caminhava chegou a fantasiar que ainda dormia.

Talvez estivesse sonhando...

Quem dera.

Quando chegou ao jardim parou na porta e inalou o ar da manhã profundamente. Por um breve instante o perfume doce das flores do ipê mandaram embora o cheiro de éter e fármacos diversos dos quais seu olfato já havia se habituado e sua memória lhe fazia sentir mesmo estando a quilómetros de distância daquele lugar.

Será que um dia deixaria de sentir esse cheiro?

Com o coração apertado Mu caminhou até o banquinho de madeira. Ao lado dele havia uma pilha de livros antigos.

Em uma das mãos trazia um copo descartável com café, a outra ele mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos loiros do homem sentado no banco; os sentiu gelados e ligeiramente úmidos. Fechou os olhos aprazido quando sentiu subir deles um perfume delicioso, mistura de sândalo e flor de lótus.

— Passou a noite em claro de novo, Luz da minha vida? — perguntou estendendo a ele o copo com café.

Shaka pareceu nem perceber o gesto. Levantando a cabeça de supetão fitou os olhos de Mu com tanta intensidade que parecia pretender hipnotiza-lo.

— Marido, você precisa ver isso! — disse, e na mesma hora levantou-se do banco e precipitou-se de joelhos no chão sobre os mapas, pondo-se a organiza-los um ao lado do outro.

Mu suspirou e esfregou cansado o rosto com a mão que tinha livre.

— Ver o quê? Pelos deuses, Sha, você precisa dormir — disse preocupado. Ele mesmo não havia consigo dormir direito naquela noite, mas Virgem vinha de noites seguidas em claro, e mesmo para um cavaleiro de Ouro a falta de sono era preocupante. Não queria que Shaka começasse a ter delírios — Nós já analisamos esses mapas dezenas de vezes, por que os trouxe para cá?

— Porque queria voltar logo para o hospital. Fui até em casa dar uma olhada no Siddhartha e tomar um banho enquanto você e Kiki dormiam e...

— A Geisty e o Dido estão cuidando do Saravasinho, Sha. Não tem que se preocupar com ele. — Mu o interrompeu.

— Eu sei, mas ele só come a sardinha crua que eu preparo.

— Você acostumou muito mal esse gato.

— O Mu vai deixar o Shaka falar ou não? O assunto não é o gato Siddhartha. — repreendeu.

Áries colocou uma mão na cintura e suspirou.

— Tá bom, fale — disse, mas nem deu chance para o indiano prosseguir — E por que não tomou banho aqui mesmo? — O interrompeu com aquela pergunta que para um ariano nada mais era que pura questão de prática.

— Porque eu precisava fazer a barba, e enquanto eu estava lá me barbeando eu reparei no rótulo do creme de barbear, sabe, refletido no espelho.

Mu enrugou a testa pensativo. Nada do que Shaka dizia lhe fazia sentido.

— E você precisava se barbear às três da manhã? Shaka, pelos deuses, você precisa dormir, não se barbear às três da manhã!

— Mu de Áries! — Virgem o repreendeu novamente encarando firme seus olhos verdes.

Confuso, mas também curioso, Mu fez um sinal impaciente para que ele prosseguisse, e visivelmente ansioso deu um gole generoso no café que lhe havia ofertado.

— Veja isso — prosseguiu Shaka, e reclinado sobre o mapa encostou o indicador em um ponto que correspondia aos montes Urais, a cordilheira russa de montanhas que demarca a fronteira entre a Europa e a Ásia — Está vendo aqui? Bem nesse ponto aqui?

Ainda de pé, Áries curvou-se e estreitou os olhos, fitando o ponto indicado pelo virginiano no mapa.

Havia uma anotação manuscrita. A letra era de Shion.

_**Ƣ Het Hey**_

— Sim, estou vendo... É aquele ponto nos Urais destacado pelo meu mestre. Eu já estive lá, você sabe — respondeu Mu, então calmamente se agachou ao lado do marido e o fitou ternamente no rosto — Sha, eu sei que está desesperado...

— Mu...

— Eu também estou, e hoje mesmo vou retomar as buscas por alguma pista do meu povo, mas você... você precisa descansar, Luz da minha vida, você não tá bem...

— Mu...

— Está há dias seguidos sem dormir, e olha aí... está todo machucado... — disse, correndo os olhos por alguns arranhões no pescoço de Virgem — Pensa que eu não te vejo apertando o cilício até sua pele rasgar? Eu estou começando a me arrepender de ter feito essa merda para você e...

— Mu, eu acho que encontrei! — Shaka o interrompeu, e num gesto efusivo tocou seu rosto apertando levemente a bochecha. Nessa hora esboçou um sorriso e seus olhos azuis brilharam intensamente.

Pego de surpresa novamente Áries o fitou aflito.

— Encontrou? Encontrou o quê?

— Veja! Aqui. — Novamente Shaka apontou para a anotação no mapa virando o rosto de Mu para o mesmo local — _Ƣ Het Hey_.

Mu deitou os olhos no mapa e pensou por um momento.

Nada fazia sentido.

— Sha, infelizmente essa anotação só faz sentido para o Shion... Eu estive nos Urais, eu varri toda aquela maldita cordilheira. Não há nada lá além de gelo e mais... — fez uma pausa inclinando-se sobre o mapa, então mais atentamente correu os olhos para outros pontos destacados mais ao norte, demorando-se numa área inóspita famosa por um incidente misterioso envolvendo excursionistas russos.

O coração do cavaleiro de Áries repentinamente disparou.

— _Het Hey_... _Yeh-teh..._ — disse Shaka cujos olhos estavam cravados no rosto espantado de Mu e mal piscavam — Quando lido de trás para frente...

— _Yeh-teh_! — Mu quase gritou. Então seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e com um salto ele se levantou do chão em completa euforia — Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, Shaka!... _Yeh-teh_! Em tibetano Uso das Rochas, ou...

— _YETI_! — ambos falaram junto, numa só voz.

Igualmente agitado Shaka juntou os mapas todos e também se levantou às pressas.

— O tempo todo estava bem debaixo no nosso nariz! — disse ele.

— Eu não acredito! — disse Mu, e bebeu de uma só vez todo restante do café sem nem perceber — Que truque mais antigo e simples, Shion! _Het Hey_, _Yeh-teh_! — repetiu as palavras mais uma vez.

— Ele certamente queria preservar a localização desse lemuriano.

— Sem dúvida que queria!... Só pode ser ele, Sha!... Lembra do famoso incidente de Dyatlov Pass?

Shaka balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano, eufórico.

— Nove jovens montanhistas foram mortos na costa leste da montanha Kholat Syakhl no final da década de 1950, nos Urais, sob circunstâncias misteriosas. É claro que me lembro, Mu... Até hoje o caso não foi solucionado.

— Não foi solucionado e muito menos foi explicado — disse Mu — Que alienígenas e Pé Grande que nada! Um lemuriano bem treinado poderia sim ter feito aquilo sem deixar nenhum rastro! — exclamou em polvorosa. Era como se agora tudo fizesse sentido em sua mente.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e contraiu as mandíbulas num claro sinal de apreensão.

— Se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, se aqueles jovens foram mortos por um lemuriano, então esse tal de _Yeti_ deve ser um homem bem hostil, até perigoso... Talvez seja bom Shaka ir com você dessa vez.

Mu estalou os dedos e entregou rapidamente o copinho vazio a ele.

— Luz da minha vida, você é um homem hostil e perigoso, e eu me casei com você — brincou dando um selinho nos lábios dele. Estava numa euforia quase fora de controle — Depois, lemuriano nenhum nesse mundo me assusta. Eu vou agora mesmo para lá, só preciso passar em casa antes para vestir umas roupas quentes.

Áries já recuava um passo quando Virgem lhe segurou pela mão.

— Espera, Mu — disse, e em seguida deixou os mapas junto com o copinho de café sobre o banco de madeira para ter ambas as mãos livres. Agora com menos pressa e agitação, tomou as mãos do ariano nas suas e as apertou levemente — Antes de você ir, tem algo que quero falar com você. É sobre a Geisty e aquela discussão estapafúrdia na Vila das Amazonas.

Mu revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— E não faça essa cara — Shaka o repreendeu — Queria ter conversado com você ontem mesmo, mas além de estar nervoso você precisava de repouso.

— Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Sha. Aliás, não tenho tempo para mais nada que não seja tentar salvar a minha família — disse sério.

— Geisty é parte desta família.

— Sim, ela é — Mu piscou os olhos agitado — Mas ela pode esperar, e eu já tomei minha decisão; quando for me trocar em casa, aproveito para avisar ao estrupício do Saga que de agora em diante estou deixando minhas funções extras, de administrador financeiro do Templo das Bacantes e também as de ferreiro. A partir de hoje, Kiki é minha total prioridade. Aquele idiota que se lasque.

Shaka torceu o canto da boca enquanto seus olhos azuis encaravam com severidade os de Mu. Podia ver neles ainda a raiva e o descontrole instaurados desde o dia da briga com Gêmeos, e sabia que não conseguiria nada do ariano caso se colocasse em patamar semelhante, discutindo com ele, ou mesmo o forçando a admitir que esteva errado, por isso suspirou, aproximou-se e com ambas as mãos segurou seu rosto. Com extrema delicadeza, já que Mu ainda tinha ferimentos bem visíveis não totalmente cicatrizados, acariciou seus lábios rosados com os polegares e a área atrás das orelhas com os indicadores.

— Mu, não se conserta uma coisa quebrando outra. Ou você já conheceu alguém que é capaz de consertar uma xícara partida ao meio quebrando outra xícara? — Shaka falava em tom ameno e volume baixo.

— Hum...

— Concordo que Geisty pode esperar. Ela mesma jamais se colocaria na frente de Kiki, mas não é da pessoa dela que estou falando, mas da sua ânsia em interferir numa realidade que não te pertence para modifica-la conforme pensa ser o correto.

— Epa! Eu não estou interferindo coisa nenhuma em...

— Você está! Mu, você está! — Shaka o interrompeu apertando-lhe as bochechas, o forçando a olhar em seus olhos — Marido, essa realidade não é sua, e essa vida não é sua. É a vida dela, Mu. É a vida da Geisty... Você ama sua irmã e pensa estar fazendo o melhor por ela, mas está agindo de forma errática apenas porque quer resolver algo que te atormenta. E esse caminho que escolheu nunca te levará à solução do problema. Ele só vai te distanciar cada vez mais de ambas, da Geisty e também da solução.

— E qual é a solução? Deixar que ela faça o que quiser porque não consegue enxergar o erro e que continue à mercê daquele canalha?

— A solução para você é diferente da solução para ela — disse Shaka, que com ternura ajeitava os cabelos lilases do marido atrás das orelhas — A sua é recobrar a lucidez que você perdeu no momento em que se deixou dominar pela raiva, porque só assim vai conseguir enxergar com a mente e o coração. Só a lucidez vai te devolver o discernimento e te ajudar a encontrar a melhor forma de aconselhar e ajudar a sua irmã com tão difícil provação... Mas a lucidez só emerge dos confins de uma mente envenenada pela raiva quando se equilibra as emoções, porque assim os desejos são apaziguados. Geisty tem um karma a cumprir, e este está ligado ao de Saga... O nosso papel na vida dela não é impedi-la de cumpri-lo, mas ajudá-la a enxergar os erros e os acertos de ambos, é aconselha-la a não permitir que o amor que ela sente por ele a cegue e a impeça de proteger a si mesma... é protege-la dos perigos que ainda virão, treiná-la para que se torne forte...

Mu nada respondeu. Ainda olhando profundamente nos olhos de Shaka parecia ponderar acerca de cada palavra dita. Ao fim de um momento lhe foi inevitável aceitar a verdade contida em cada uma delas.

Meio inconformado soltou uma bufada de ar, não querendo se dar por vencido.

— Falando assim parece até que somente eu estou errado nessa história.

— Ninguém está totalmente certo, nem totalmente errado, sobretudo você. Se suas emoções estivessem em total equilíbrio eu tenho certeza de que sua postura quanto à questão da Geisty, e também do Saga, seria outra.

— Ok. Eu admito que não estou nos meus melhores dias. Posso estar meio exaltado, mas você também não está nada lúcido, Shaka — resmungou quase como uma criança procurando se defender.

— Isso não é uma competição para decidir quem de nós está mais descompensado, Mu.

— Exato! Não é! — Áries respirou fundo fechando os olhos e procurando se calmar — Vem cá.

Com carinho levou as mãos aos cabelos curtos do indiano, fez um afago e o puxou para um abraço.

Shaka o abraçou deitando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, e depois de um instante lhe tomou a mão e devagar a desceu até a própria coxa, fazendo ele sentir os nós apertados do cilício sob o tecido da calça.

— Ambos estamos enlouquecendo... Tem dias que me olho no espelho e não me reconheço... — murmurou, em seguida levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Mu — Então você chega, eu olho para você e sei que estou exatamente onde deveria estar... Sempre juntos... Um segurando a mão do outro na beira do abismo e suplicando: Não olhe para ele! Não olhe! Ou ele olhará para você de volta... Deixe-me ajuda-lo com sua dor agora, Mu. Não vá ver o Saga. Deixe que eu falo com ele. Dedique-se ao nosso filho e deixe o resto comigo.

Mu olhava fixo nos olhos de Shaka, então nessa hora seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do metal preso na coxa dele o apertando com delicadeza. Será que estava com a mente e o emocional tão alterados quanto os de Shaka? Quando foi que ambos se aproximaram tanto da boca do abismo ao ponto de justamente ser Shaka a pessoa mais adequada para lidar com Saga de Gêmeos?

— Você está certo — murmurou com um suspiro resignado, logo depois se afastou — Eu não vou mentir para você, ainda estou irritado, magoado, além de muito puto da minha vida com essa história da Geisty com o Saga... mas eu vou ouvir você e me focar no que realmente importa, meu filho... pelo menos por enquanto.

Shaka acenou com a cabeça um gesto afirmativo e seus lábios desenharam um tímido sorriso.

— Ótimo, faça isso — disse e foi recolher rapidamente os mapas e livros que havia deixado sobre o banco de madeira — Eu vou emitir um chamado a Ágora e Shiva para que venham imediatamente aqui ficar com Kiki por um instante. Vou acompanhar você até em casa, assim enquanto se arruma para a viagem, eu te preparo umas marmitas com carboidratos e calorias suficientes para manterem seu corpo nutrido e aquecido. Vai sentir frio lá.

Mu sorriu de volta estendendo a mão ao marido que a apanhou de pronto.

— Perfeito. Aproveito e também dou um cheiro naquele capetinha preto do Ebó. Os últimos arranhões que ele me deu já cicatrizaram, preciso de novos.

Antes mesmo que Shaka comentasse algo, Mu teleportou a ambos para casa com um risinho bobo no rosto.

Santuário de Atena. Templo do Grande Mestre – 11:50am

Antes de tomar o último lance de escadas, fazendo um esforço incomum Saga ergueu a cabeça para calcular a distância que ainda faltava percorrer. O sol estava a pino, o que o impediu de ver com clareza a entrada do imenso templo de mármore no topo do Monte Zodiacal; ainda que nem precisasse, já que sabia de cor a quantidade exata de passos a percorrer até ela.

Resignado ele prosseguiu sem prestar a mesma atenção do início da subida ao ruído constante da sacolinha de plástico que trazia pendurada nos dedos de uma das mãos, mas ainda conservando o olhar fixo nos pés que mantinham o mesmo compasso ritmado de quando galgou os degraus da Casa de Áries. Agora quase no topo da montanha ele ainda se perguntava por que diabos havia escolhido aquele par de tênis tão incômodos. Zeus, como os odiava! O mesmo ódio ele dedicava ao vendedor da sapataria do Shopping de Atenas onde os comprou, o qual lhe tinha jurado pela própria mãe que eram os mais confortáveis do mercado. Deve ser órfão o desgraçado!, pensou.

Sentia-se tão esgotado que dedicou mais meia dúzia de injúrias ao dito cujo em pensamento mesmo, já que até verbalizar sua insatisfação lhe parecia demasiado custoso.

Apertando os dedos judiados dentro dos tênis, pensou que junto dos remédios prescritos pelo psiquiatra deveria ter comprado também alguns analgésicos, mas o doutor Tibúrcio Aeropholius o alertou que não fizesse uso destes enquanto estivesse tomando os psicotrópicos, que por sinal eram consideravelmente fortes e lhe causavam uns efeitos colaterais bem desagradáveis; mesmo para alguém que estava para lá de acostumado a se medicar com whisky e aspirinas.

Quando finalmente chegou à entrada do templo, diante do imenso pórtico dois soldados que mantinham a sentinela imediatamente lhe bateram continência.

— Bom dia.

Saga respondeu por mera formalidade, sem olhar para os rostos dos rapazes, e seguiu avançando.

— Senhor Patriarca! — chamou um deles mantendo a postura impecável, o peito estufado e o olhar firme no horizonte à sua frente.

— Sim? — Gêmeos respondeu estacando os passos e virando apenas o rosto na direção dele.

— O Cavaleiro de Virgem o aguarda no salão principal.

Surpreso, Saga ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para os soldados, que mais pareciam dois ídolos esculpidos em mármore.

O receio era um sentimento ainda presente entre os que transitavam por aquele templo.

— Shaka está aqui? — Saga perguntou; mais um artifício para convencer a si mesmo de tão inusitada visita.

— Sim senhor.

Sem dizer nada o grego fez um sinal afirmativo para os soldados em agradecimento e prosseguiu para o interior da construção, indo direto ao salão. Curioso, mas sem uma gota que fosse de ansiedade, logo chegou no local e assim que seus pés pisaram o longo tapete vermelho de odor embolorado viu ao final dele, diante dos degraus do trono dourado, a figura magra, bem mais do que se recordava, o aguardando.

Ele estava de costas para si, e ainda lhe era extremamente chocante vê-lo sem a exuberante cascata loira de cabelos que moldurava tão majestosamente sua silhueta. E junto dos cabelos também se foram as joias, os trajes exóticos chamativos e toda a imponência que era intrínseca a seu ser, quase divino.

O mundo que encontrou depois de seis anos estava mesmo de pernas para o ar; era o que pensava constantemente.

Nem de longe, tampouco em seus mais loucos devaneios, poderia dizer que aquele homem era o Cavaleiro de Virgem que conhecia.

— Shaka?!

O indiano virou-se para ele num sobressalto.

Fossem outros os tempos, jamais teria sido pego distraído daquela forma, quiçá deixado de notar a aproximação daquele que por anos considerou um inimigo em potencial, mas que agora, olhando para seu rosto pela primeira vez depois do ocorrido nas escadarias da Sexta Casa, teve a prova de que este não existia mais. A sombra que via há anos nas feições de Saga de Gêmeos parecia mesmo ter desaparecido, e sem ela agora reconhecia a fisionomia do homem que na infância admirou como guerreiro e amou como a um pai.

Mas ainda havia muita mágoa...

Sem muita, ou nenhuma discrição, Shaka correu os olhos por toda a figura à sua frente, demorando-se um tempo na sacolinha que ele trazia na mão. Era de se espantar que um cavaleiro de Ouro forte como Gêmeos precisasse mesmo de tantas caixas de remédios.

— Espero que não se importe por eu não ter solicitado uma audiência prévia, tampouco avisado que viria — disse Virgem em tom moderado e cordial.

Ao olhar no rosto dele o que mais chocou Saga foram sem dúvida os olhos, incomodamente abertos, mas além da fisionomia extremamente abatida e taciturna ele estava pálido como nunca, e uma máscara de angústias e raiva reprimida tomara lugar do que antes era pura serenidade.

Não o julgava. Quem era ele para julgar alguém. Ao menos Shaka ainda se mantinha minimamente são da mente, o que não amenizava seu desconforto. Testemunhar o sofrimento de qualquer irmão de armas lhe era penoso; ainda mais penoso quando se tratava de Shaka... Podia parecer estranho, uma piada para alguns e até para si mesmo, dada a realidade de conflitos que tinha com aquele cavaleiro, mas a verdade é que se sentiria eternamente responsável por ele.

Depois de um momento perdido nos traços do rosto angustiado de Virgem, Saga finalmente respirou fundo, piscou os olhos e voltou à realidade.

— Ah... não, claro que não. Você é bem-vindo aqui... sempre — fez uma pausa meio atrapalhado com as palavras e com os olhos azuis o encarando firme — Aconteceu alguma coisa urgente?

— Os tempos demandam urgência para tudo... ao que me parece — respondeu Shaka após um instante de silêncio, e apontou para a sacola com remédios nas mãos de Saga.

A julgar pela expressão que se formou no rosto marcado de Gêmeos, Virgem tinha razão. Ele tinha pressa em retomar tudo aquilo que o Outro lhe tirou.

— Essa é minha derradeira tentativa de vencê-lo... — disse Saga balançando a sacolinha, em seguida avançou alguns passos até parar a uma distância curta do outro — Se isso não funcionar, então... bem... Mas, imagino que não veio até aqui por estar preocupado com minhas urgências.

— Correto... Vim falar do Mu — disse sucinto.

Gêmeos deu um suspiro fundo e lento, talvez de puro alívio.

— Veio reiterar a minha ordem de despejo? — perguntou, depois inspirou fundo novamente e soltou o ar de uma vez só — E quando ele vem ocupar o trono?

— Como é? — Shaka questionou enrugando as sobrancelhas claras. Depois de um instante balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano em um sinal negativo.

— Não vem? — Saga encarou os olhos dele, confuso.

Ainda eram claras as palavras do lemuriano na mente do grego dizendo que lhe tomaria o cargo de Grande Mestre. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo apenas, e aceitaria resignado.

— Mas é claro que não! Isso é outra sandice da sua cabeça, Gêmeos — Shaka respondeu parecendo impaciente. As palavras saindo de sua boca como tiros de chumbinho — Mu não tem tempo nem para arrumar a própria bagunça, vai lá ter tempo para arrumar a sua? Você que a arrume.

— Ah! Alto lá! — fez Saga levantando o indicador até à altura do rosto do indiano — Sandice da minha cabeça porra nenhuma! Palavras do senhor seu marido. Eu posso estar louco, talvez esteja mesmo, mas ainda não cheguei ao ponto de delirar não. Ouvi muito que bem ele dizer que reivindicaria o trono, enquanto dava com a minha cabeça contra o chão!

— O que você ouviu não foi dito pelo Mu.

— Ah não foi? — Saga quase gritou, indignado.

— Não. Quem disse todos aqueles disparates foi um Gênio ruim.

— Ah pronto! — bateu a mão contra o quadril e deu uma alta gargalhada, misto de desespero e ironia — Lá vem você com suas esquisitices passar pano pro Mu.

— Não estou advogando em favor dele. Estou apenas sendo justo. A voz que você ouviu sair da boca do Mu era a dele, de fato, mas as palavras eram do Gênio ruim da Raiva. Ele tomou emprestada a voz do Mu enquanto seu espírito estava dominado pela ira num momento de fraqueza. Nada além disso — disse com aparente serenidade.

Saga lançou a ele um olhar dardejante e torceu o canto da boca, indignado.

— O Mu precisa de tempo. Tempo e paz de espírito para encontrarmos a cura para Kiki, não de mais um emprego... E é por isso que estou aqui. Encontramos uma pista significativa sobre o paradeiro do que pode ser um lemuriano ancestral, visto que, se realmente for ele, vive desde muito antes da década de 1950. Ele pode conhecer a cura para o mal que está matando nosso filho... Talvez não se recorde, já que... já que estava subjugado pelo Outro, mas Kiki está... morrendo... — teve dificuldade em verbalizar as últimas palavras, quase engasgando-se com elas — E Mu há semanas está desbravando o mundo, de Polo a Polo, pelos desertos, mares e montanhas, correndo contra o tempo e a desesperança numa missão solitária para encontrar alguém do povo dele que possa nos ajudar a salvar nosso menino. E ele só vai dar essa missão por encerrada quando encontrar, ou quando... — calou-se, e baixando a cabeça limpou a garganta com um leve pigarrear. Instantes depois voltou a olhar para Saga — Por isso, eu vim aqui te dizer que a partir de hoje Mu se afastará do cargo de diretor financeiro daquele seu alcoice mundano de prevaricação e vício e também da Forja de Áries.

Saga engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto seus dedos apertavam com força a sacolinha de plástico.

Não havia muito o que pudesse dizer, afinal conhecia como ninguém aquele sentimento. Um fel amargo lhe subiu pela garganta quando inevitavelmente pensou nos próprios filhos. O horror que caiu sobre si agora assombrava o virginiano. A sensação de sentir o chão sob os pés desaparecer, e não apenas por um breve instante.

— Eu... eu me informei sobre o que aconteceu ao Kiki. Também li os relatórios das missões de busca feitas pelo Mu — fez uma pausa puxando alguns dados pela memória. Depois que passou a tomar os psicotrópicos suas lembranças por vezes lhe pareciam confusas — O transplante? Como foi o transplante? Já surtiu algum efeito?

Shaka engoliu um grito entalado na garganta. Cruzou os braços disfarçando o nervosismo.

— Ainda é muito cedo para saber, mas... o transplante não é a cura.

O brilho nos olhos de Saga deixava claro seu espanto e alarme.

— É apenas uma investida da medicina humana para tentar nos dar mais tempo — continuou Shaka, fazendo uma pausa — Tempo... que ilusão a nossa pensar que podemos controla-lo.

— Shaka, eu sinto muito — lamentou Saga, sentindo os dedos das mãos gelados e o peito apertado — Sinto pelo Kiki, por você e... também pelo Mu.

Virgem levantou os olhos e o fitou parecendo ansioso.

— Gêmeos, sobre o Mu...

— Não, Shaka — o interrompeu fechando os olhos e balançando apressado a cabeça — Não é necessário que me diga nada a respeito do Mu.

— Eu quero dizer — insistiu, e o vendo novamente encarar seus olhos prosseguiu — Eu sei que está com raiva dele, talvez confuso com sua conduta e postura agressiva e inflexível, mas acredite... Mu chegou ao seu limite. Não sabe as coisas horríveis que você... digo... que o Outro disse a ele, as ameaças... Tentou fazer com que eu o matasse bem aqui, nesse salão onde estamos, e também tratou com desprezo e deboche a situação de Kiki... Depois ainda feriu a Geisty...

Ao ver Saga levar a mão ao rosto e apertar os dedos na fronte num claro sinal de abalo e atormentação, Shaka aproximou-se mais e abaixou o tom de voz.

— O Mu foi ferido de muitas formas e por muito tempo. Ele suportou até onde conseguiu, e junto da raiva tem o medo... o medo de perdemos a mais dura batalha de nossas vidas... Mu não está em seu estado normal... Nenhum de nós está — disse, e discretamente desceu o braço e tocou por debaixo do tecido da calça o cilício preso à sua coxa.

Saga olhou dentro dos olhos dele os percebendo cheios de angústia e completamente vazios de fé.

Afinal, que mundo terrível era aquele ao qual retornara? E que coisas medonhas tinham acontecido aos seus amigos, provocadas ou não por sua negligência ao subestimar seu lado maligno?

Suspirou ruidosamente.

— Será que iremos conseguir resgatar o nosso estado normal? Seremos capazes, mesmo depois de tanto tormento, de sermos os mesmos? — ele questionou — O que Buda te diz, Shaka?

— Nada — respondeu seguro, e tal determinação causou demasiado assombro ao grego.

— Como assim, nada?

— As palavras de Buda me têm tanta utilidade quanto uma arma civil carregada... Agora eu sou o meu próprio guia.

Saga, que julgava já ter passado por muito em sua vida, acabava de descobrir que estava redondamente enganado.

De tão perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir, agora ele encarava Virgem como quem olha para um completo estranho.

Sentiu o peito apertar dolorosamente. Shaka não era um estranho, apenas estava terrivelmente perdido e a única coisa que podia fazer por ele era tentar lhe indicar o caminho de volta.

Com um gesto lento e cuidadoso Gêmeos deu um passo à frente e pousou a mão no ombro do indiano. Olhava para ele com calor nos olhos.

— Bem... diga ao Mu que ele pode ficar afastado das atividades do Templo das Bacantes e também da Forja de Áries o tempo que ele precisar, e que não se preocupe com nada disso... — fez uma pausa mantendo o olhar firme ao de Shaka — Sabe, uma vez no passado eu ofereci ao Mu uma parcela dos recursos disponíveis do Santuário para ser aplicada num tipo de fundo para busca e proteção do povo lemuriano. Ela seria empregada em qualquer assunto que fosse relativo a eles e à origem de Kiki... Mu recusou dizendo não ser necessário por enquanto. Bem... a proposta continua de pé, para o que for preciso... — respirou fundo tomando coragem para concluir a frase, pois que era difícil ainda para si aquela realidade — Para salvar a vida do filho de vocês.

— Eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo por eles. Teria ido até o fim para salva-los... — falou Shaka antes de fazer uma pausa e prender a respiração por alguns meros segundos. Seus olhos azuis celeste feito duas chamas místicas atracados aos de Saga — Se ao menos lhe fosse dado a chance de fazer.

— Sem dúvida que teria — os lábios trêmulos desenharam um sorriso tenso.

— Sobre aquele dia...

— Não! — Saga chacoalhou a cabeça num gesto negativo e recolhendo a mão do ombro de Shaka gesticulou com ela no ar — Não preciso que me diga mais uma vez o quanto fui fraco e covarde, Virgem. Porra, você tem 25 anos, e desses pelo menos uns 15 passou esfregando meus pecados e minhas fraquezas na minha cara, puta que me pariu. Já não me basta ter a porra da consciência de que vou pagar por tudo isso naquele caralho gelado do Cocito quando eu morrer, ainda tenho que aguentar sermão de...

— Eu estava errado.

— Um virginiano chato de nariz empinado me lembrando disso a cada... — De repente Saga calou-se e imóvel encarou Shaka — Como é que é? O que foi que você disse?

Shaka levantou o queixo e piscando os cílios longos repetiu:

— Eu disse que eu estava errado.

Gêmeos cobriu a boca aberta com a mão. Os olhos jades arregalados nem piscavam.

— Pelo corno chifrudo do Hades! — balbuciou incrédulo, depois levantou a sacolinha com remédios até a altura do rosto e olhando para ela murmurou: — Essas merdas de tarja preta aqui devem ser muito fortes mesmo! Estão até me fazendo ouvir coisas que jamais ouviria são.

— Quer parar de fazer cena, Gêmeos!

— Que cena? Quer que eu fique indiferente a um acontecimento apoteótico como esse?! Você disse que estava errado? O invencível e sábio Shaka de Virgem, errado?

— Eu não sou invencível, tampouco sábio... do contrário saberia como salvar o Kiki e também jamais teria julgado você — suspirou contraindo os lábios. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes fitavam fixos os dele. Aquela frase pareceu congelar o tempo ao redor de ambos — A verdade é que descobri isso muito tarde...

— Shaka...

— Apenas quando a dor veio até mim foi que fui capaz de entender você... Saga... A sua dor agora é a minha... e eu te peço perdão por não ter sido capaz de compreendê-lo e ajuda-lo com ela.

Com a respiração suspensa, Saga podia sentir as batidas do coração pulsar frenéticas no peito. Então em questão de segundos viu uma verdadeira transformação se dar no olhar que Shaka lhe direcionava. O que antes era pura aflição e austeridade, agora convertia-se em pura ternura.

Carinho igual nos olhos de Virgem ele se recordava ter visto apenas nos tempos em que Shaka era um garotinho.

Aquele não era um armistício. Não. Eles nunca estiveram em guerra de fato.

Era um acerto de contas.

— Eu preferia que você nunca viesse a saber o que é isso... Que nunca viesse a conhecer essa... dor.

Shaka nada disse. As palavras estavam enroscadas em sua garganta.

— Preferia que continuasse na total ignorância, e que me julgasse para todo o sempre como o saco de merda que eu sou, um fraco, um covarde... mentalmente instável... Eu suportaria conviver com o seu desprezo, Shaka, como suportei por anos... Seria tão mais fácil... Até porque o seu desprezo sempre foi justo, eu fiz por merece-lo — suspirou profundamente tentando manter a compostura, depois voltou a olhar para Shaka com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas — Eu perdoo você. Não guardo nenhuma mágoa, nem de você, nem do Mu, embora ele tenha me obrigado a implantar três dentes e entrar na dieta da sopa. Eu odeio sopa... A questão é que eu e... o Outro, nós fizemos por merecer o seu julgamento — deu um sorriso sem ânimo e com os dedos da mão livre enxugou os olhos — Bem... o seu recado está dado. Considere suas obrigações para com o Santuário, e também as do Mu, suspensas até a melhora de Kiki. E se eu puder ajudar de alguma forma a minha oferta continua de pé. Podem usar os recursos do Santuário nas buscas ou no que for preciso.

— Não precisamos de dinheiro, mas tem algo que você pode ajudar — disse Shaka finalmente conseguindo amolecer o nó na garganta.

— Tem? Bem, pois então diga!

— Nas últimas semanas eu solicitei por diversas vezes o uso da biblioteca deste templo, para fazer pesquisas nos acervos particulares de Shion e de seus antecessores...

— O Outro te negou o acesso? — perguntou indignado.

— Não. Na verdade foi Geisty quem solicitou por mim... O Outro e eu... bem, para a segurança de todos nós mantínhamos uma certa distância depois que eu tentei mata-lo e ele tentou me prender no Satã Imperial.

— Você tentou me matar? — perguntou incrédulo com a mão sobre o peito.

— Não tentei. Eu quis te matar.

— Seu... seu virginiano ingrato! O corpo Dele é o meu também!

— Eu sei, enfim... o Mu me impediu — respondeu dando de ombros.

— Que ótimo, não? Depois ele voltou atrás e ele mesmo tentou me matar.

— E aí eu que o impedi. Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora, não prolongue a conversa, pode ser? O que quero dizer é que não encontrei nada relevante nessas buscas, ou ao menos nada que o Mu e eu já não tivéssemos conhecimento. Então...

Gêmeos contorceu a boca desanimado.

— Tentaram em Jamiel?

— Claro que sim, mas não há nada lá também. Então...

— Então o quê?

— Quer parar de me interromper, Saga, por obséquio?

— Me chamou de Saga! — arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso e surpreendentemente feliz.

— É o seu nome, não? — ironizou Shaka enrugando a testa.

Saga sorriu.

— Sim... é o meu nome — respondeu — É que há anos não se refere a mim pelo meu nome.

Shaka respirou fundo revirando os olhos.

— Quanto drama... Enfim, como eu dizia, não encontramos nada verdadeiramente relevante nas bibliotecas oficiais e nos acervos de Shion, mas Geisty esses dias nos chamou a atenção para algo. Ela disse que Shion tinha um diário particular. Algo parecido com um livreto de notas ou um grimório, com capa de couro e uma fechadura rudimentar, que ele a todo instante fazia notas e carregava consigo para onde ia. Você por acaso viu esse diário? Sabe onde ele está?

Pela fisionomia de Saga, Shaka percebia que ele esforçava-se para se lembrar.

— Hum... Não. Infelizmente eu não me lembro de ter visto nada parecido com o que descreveu.

— Como não, Saga? Pense direito, concentre-se — pediu quase suplicante — Você, depois do Mu, é provavelmente quem esteve mais tempo com Shion, e também quem mais frequentou esse templo e suas câmaras. Não é possível que nunca tenha visto esse diário em algum lugar.

— Se Shion não quisesse que eu tivesse conhecimento desse diário, então sim, é possível que eu nunca o tenha visto mesmo — disse Saga muito sério — Shion era um homem muito reservado, especialmente em suas particularidades. Algumas coisas ele até confidenciava ao Aiolos e não a mim... Depois, ele não tinha por que confidenciar mesmo. Mu é que era o mais próximo a ele. Mu foi criado para ser seu sucessor, não eu — calou-se diante daquele fato — E se Mu não sabe o paradeiro desse diário, então ninguém mais sabe.

Num acesso de desespero e dor, Shaka avançou até Saga e o agarrou fortemente pelas mangas da camisa azul que ele vestia dando-lhe um chacoalhão.

— A cura para o mal que está matando o meu filho pode estar nas páginas desse diário... Por favor, Saga... você tem que se lembrar. Tem que se lembrar! — rogou. Todos os músculos de seu rosto estavam trêmulos.

Gêmeos retesou o corpo todo e olhou para a face em chamas dele com os olhos arregalados e atordoados.

— Shaka... eu sinto muito... — disse com extremo pesar — Eu nunca vi esse diário... Juro pela alma dos meus filhos. Sinto muito.

Os olhos azuis celestes esgazeados fixos aos do geminiano aos poucos encheram-se de lágrimas, então rapidamente Virgem baixou a cabeça e antes mesmo de permitir que essas deslizassem por seu rosto ele soltou o tecido e se afastou, dando as costas a Saga.

— Me desculpe — disse baixinho enquanto passava os dedos pelos olhos numa tentativa inútil de ser discreto.

Agoniado, o Santo de Gêmeos deu um passo à frente e esfregando os dedos no cós de elástico da calça de moletom propôs:

— Olha... eu posso te ajudar a procura-lo, Shaka. Podemos procurar nos acervos do meu escritório, nas pilhas de documentos do arquivo ativo ou nos do arquivo morto... — conseguindo a atenção do virginiano, que se virou para olhar em seu rosto com um novo brilho de esperança nos olhos, Saga prosseguiu: — Eu sei que você e Mu já procuraram nesses lugares, mas quem sabe, né? Agora que sabemos exatamente o que procurar, pode ser que fique mais fácil encontrar algo parecido com um diário tão específico.

Shaka balançou a cabeça indicando que aceitava a proposta.

— Ótimo! — disse Gêmeos, que percebendo que fora pego pelas próprias palavras abandonou o plano de se render ao cansaço que os tranquilizantes lhe causavam e voltar para a cama. A urgência de Shaka era deveras mais importante, além de genuína.

Assim, juntos eles foram dar início à busca, primeiro no escritório que outrora fora de Shion e agora pertencia a Saga, onde estavam instalados em estantes alguns dos acervos particulares de todos os Grandes Mestres que já ocuparam o trono de regente do Santuário na ausência de Atena.

No entanto, eles não estavam sozinhos.

Um par de ouvidos alcoviteiros tinha acompanhado a conversa dos dois cavaleiros desde seu início, e agora, quando ambos já estavam fora do alcance de seu único olho curioso, com seu típico andar moroso e calculado ele se esgueirou por entre as colunas do templo, se escondendo na penumbra dos corredores frios até chegar ao escritório.

Além dos pais de Kiki, e de todos os cavaleiros e amigos, havia mais uma pessoa muito interessada na cura do jovem lemuriano, e Gigars era sua única fonte de informação sobre o andamento do caso.

Silencioso como um camundongo, o velhote parou atrás da enorme porta e atento ouvia os dois cavaleiros conversando do lado de dentro. Porém, poucas foram as novidades que seus ouvidos velhos conseguiram capturar de fato, e por isso sabia que quando fizesse a ligação para a fonte à qual deveria passa-las certamente ouviria meia dúzia de impropérios.

Do lado de dentro do escritório, depois de abrir umas tantas gavetas e retirar dezenas de livros das estantes, Saga se jogou exausto na cadeira de estofado de veludo vermelho que servia sua escrivaninha. Havia deixado sobre esta a sacolinha de plástico com as caixas de remédios, e já passados alguns minutos do horário em que deveria tomar um deles, a revirou impaciente, apanhou o que deveria tomar, rasgou a caixa e jogou duas pílulas goela abaixo. As empurrou com um gole de água de uma garrafa que havia deixado ali no dia anterior.

De joelhos ao lado dele, Shaka acompanhou todo o processo com discrição e reserva enquanto esvaziava outras gavetas. Não queria parecer bisbilhoteiro, mas reconheceu alguns fármacos como sendo indicados para tratamento psiquiátrico de transtornos graves de personalidade e transtorno dissociativo.

De repente, pegou-se pensando na luta daquele homem, no quanto ele deveria estar cansado daquela batalha. No quanto ele lutava sozinho dessa vez. Sentiu uma compaixão profunda por ele.

Quando o pior inimigo é você mesmo, talvez não exista vencedor, pois que a batalha nunca termina.

— Você parece cansado, Saga — disse Shaka voltando a esvaziar as gavetas — Talvez fosse bom se recolher e dormir um pouco. Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

— Não! Eu estou bem — respondeu o grego esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos, como se quisesse espantar o sono — Acho que preciso só de alguma coisa mais forte para beber... GIGARS!

O grito do Patriarca quase matou o velho do coração, que detrás da porta bateu com o cajado na madeira e no susto a abriu na mesma hora.

— Pois não, Grande Mestre! — disse assustado. O único olho esbugalhado como se tivesse visto uma stripper já no fim da apresentação.

— Você já estava aí? — Saga perguntou surpreso com a entrada imediata atrapalhada.

Shaka esticou o pescoço e olhou para ele por cima da escrivaninha.

— Estava ouvindo atrás da porta, boquirroto?

— Oh!... N-Não, cavaleiro de Virgem... — Gigars encenou uma expressão de incredulidade — Pelo que me toma?

Saga apertou os olhos e estalou a língua.

— Ah, não importa... Por favor, peça para que nos sirvam alguma coisa para beber.

— Para mim, chá. Eu não bebo álcool, e nem você deveria beber — disse Shaka com seu natural pedantismo para tecer críticas.

Saga levantou uma sobrancelha e girando a cadeira abaixou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Para o seu governo, Shaka, eu também não bebo álcool — disse resoluto — Inclusive também ia pedir para me trazer um chá.

Virgem o encarou e fechou a gaveta com uma batida.

— Dissimulação é efeito colateral dos remédios que você está tomando?

Saga o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Estava demorando, né? Sabia que às vezes é incontrolável o desejo de quebrar a sua cara?

— Hum... vindo de você isso não me causa espanto nenhum. Inclusive, não precisa se sentir intimidado com a presença de Shaka aqui — falou enquanto voltava a abrir outra das gavetas e já vasculhava o interior — Pode pedir o seu trago em paz... Mas o Shaka aconselha o Saga a deixar esse vício horroroso o quanto antes, para o bem dele.

— Olha aqui, Shaka, o Saga só bebia... digo, eu só bebia porque ele... digo, eu... Ah, foda-se, deixa para lá... — coçou a nuca irritado e confuso, depois girou a cadeira novamente e voltou a ficar de frente para o secretário, que aguardava na porta — Gigars, traga-nos chá de maçã e aquelas bolachinhas frescas que parecem cocô de cabra que a Hebe fez e deixou aqui ontem, por favor. O meu traga com gelo, e o do cavaleiro de Virgem quente e com canela — demandou fazendo um gesto ansioso balançando a mão no ar.

Gigars fez uma mesura sofrível, depois caminhou com seu ritmo manco batendo o cajado contra o piso de mármore.

Quando se viu sozinho novamente com Saga, Shaka voltou a levantar a cabeça e do chão onde estava olhou para ele.

— Parece que está realmente determinado a se tornar um homem melhor. Isso é bom. Shaka fica feliz por você... E Geisty também ficará.

Gêmeos foi pego de surpresa pela menção da amazona por ele. Só na simples menção do nome dela sentiu o coração acelerar.

Com os olhos brilhantes voltou a girar a cadeira para olhar para ele.

— Você acha que ela vai me perdoar?

Virgem deu de ombros.

— Não posso responder por ela, mas... se quer o perdão da sua esposa, deixar os vícios, a vida perversa e tornar-se finalmente um homem decente e virtuoso já é um primeiro passo.

Saga emitiu um ronco parecido com um mugido.

— Não sei por que ainda te dou ouvidos.

— Porque a função de Shaka como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem é ser o conselheiro pessoal do Grande Mestre, no entanto, o Saga nunca deu ouvidos a ele... Não à toa levou uma vida desregrada e só se estrepou... O Samsara cobra, Saga.

— Hum... o Samsara cobra e Shaka tripudia. Que dupla competente vocês dois formam... — suspirou ruidoso — Mas eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso agora, tudo que está ao meu alcance para evitar que eu, que Ele, retorne... e para conseguir o perdão dela... da minha amazona. — o olhar vago era um resumo da mente que procurava saudosa pela imagem da esposa na memória — Quando te disse que não bebo, é porque de fato nunca gostei de álcool. Eu bebia por necessidade... Entorpecido eu conseguia abafar a voz Dele dentro da minha cabeça, conseguia impedi-lo de usar o meu corpo... Se eu fosse um ébrio perdido como você diz, eu não teria procurado o Alcóolatras Anônimos assim que reassumi o controle do meu corpo e da minha mente para me ajudar a combater esse vício maldito compulsório que eu tenho certeza que não é só de álcool.

— Você está indo no AA? — Shaka perguntou chocado.

Saga então se inclinou para o lado dele e esticando o braço abriu a última gaveta da escrivaninha, de onde retirou um folheto azul. Nele estavam estampados todos os horários das reuniões do AA, as quais aconteciam na Catedral da Anunciação da Igreja Ortodoxa de Atenas. Neste, algumas datas estavam sinalizadas com um selo redondo em azul e dourado, os quais contabilizavam os dias de vitória sobre o vício.

Saga entregou o folheto nas mãos de Shaka.

— Estou limpo há três dias, sete horas, quarenta e dois minutos, e... — olhou no relógio em seu pulso — Vinte e dois segundos.

Shaka ainda olhava para o folheto quando Saga completou:

— Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo agora, Shaka.

Virgem olhou para ele e depois de um momento lhe devolveu o folheto.

— Esse deveria ter sido o caminho desde o início... Mas, antes tarde do que nunca. Tem meus parabéns e minha admiração.

— Sim, antes tarde do que nunca.

— Será que você pode trazer um folheto desse para eu dar para o Mu?

Saga arregalou os olhos espantado.

— Para o Mu? Deixa de ser doido, ô Shaka! O Mu não é alcoólatra. Pelo menos não que eu me lembre... Ele é?

— Quem é que sabe, né? — Shaka balançou aflito a cabeça ao modo indiano — Meu marido agora é frequentador fiel daquela baiuca tosca cheia de gente viciada, o tal Piriquitão Night Club... Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. — suspirou voltando às gavetas

— Pelos deuses! Eu estou muito desatualizado de tudo! — disse Saga perplexo.

— Inclusive, a sua esposa também vai lá.

Saga levou a mão ao colarinho da camisa a fim de afrouxar a gravata que de tão apertada lhe estava deixando sem ar; só então se lembrou que estava sem.

— Quanta desgraça! A minha Geisty... se afundando na bebida? — suspirou abatido — Eu não posso acreditar... Isso é culpa minha.

— Gostei de ver! Assumir a culpa por seus erros já um sinal de evolução.

Gêmeos torceu a boca desgostoso com o comentário.

— Eu falhei com ela quando ela mais precisou de mim... Mu está certo, eu sou um merda! E se ele se tornou um alcóolatra eu nem posso julga-lo, porque pelo jeito conviver com o Outro e permanecer sóbrio não é uma possibilidade.

— Independente disso, Saga, se durante a sua caminhada você sentir que está prestes a cair novamente... minha casa estará de portas abertas para recebe-lo, como esteve também para Geisty. Mu e eu cuidamos dela enquanto você... enquanto você esteve longe. Ela é nossa família... Vá conversar comigo se precisar.

Saga sentiu seu coração se aquecer com a oferta.

— Eu irei. Obrigado — sorriu — E obrigado por cuidarem dela... Geisty é tudo o que eu tenho agora.

— Bem... agora não poderei mais te chamar de proxeneta ébrio, mas apenas de proxeneta.

— Cacete, hein! — Saga resmungou — Você não me dá uma folga. E quer saber? Nem de proxeneta você pode me chamar mais, porque, caso você não tenha reparado, meu caro, o Templo das Bacantes agora é dirigido e administrado pelo senhor seu marido, juntamente com o Afrodite e a Geisty, portanto, tecnicamente falando, quem merece a alcunha de proxeneta agora é o Mu.

— Como é que é?

— E pela queixa que você acabou de fazer, provavelmente ébrio também... — estalou os dedos agitado — O que você estava falando do Samsara mesmo? Ah, sim, que ele cobra!

— Ora, Gêmeos, não distorça as coisas.

— Ah há! — fez Saga apontando o indicador para ele, dando um sorriso vitorioso, e quando percebeu que ele ia retrucar logo se adiantou — Espera! Está bem, estou brincando, ok? Vamos retomar o foco? Você disse que o Mu está agora mesmo nos Urais procurando o tal Yeti, enquanto nós precisamos encontrar o diário do Shion, certo? Vamos voltar às buscas?

— Eu vou deixar passar apenas porque preciso voltar o quanto antes para o hospital, mas assim que tudo isso passar eu faço questão de explicar a você porque isso que disse é uma completa sandice. Só existe um proxeneta aqui, e ele é você.

— Está certo... Foco. Vamos procurar.

Saga riu, mas logo se recompôs.

Como era bom poder desfrutar da companhia daquele virginiano chato novamente.

Horas depois, os dois cavaleiros ainda procuravam incansáveis por aquilo que seria, talvez, a última esperança para a cura de Kiki. Agora estavam na biblioteca, mergulhados em livros, manuscritos, fichários e toda a sorte de papel que tivesse qualquer coisa impressa.

E nada do diário.

Num determinado momento, com os olhos fundos de cansaço e falta de sono, o estômago enjoado pelo excesso de chá de maçã e agonia, Shaka aproximou-se da comprida e estreita janela de vidro e olhou para o horizonte. O sol já se deitava atrás das colinas e as primeiras estrelas piscavam num céu manchado de azul anil e escarlate.

Aquele tinha sido um dia exaustivo, de buscas frustradas para ambos, ele e Mu, que há milhares de quilômetros dali, na imensa cordilheira dos montes Urais, também não obtivera sucesso na busca pelo lemuriano conhecido como _Yeti_.

Quando já exausto Mu comunicou-se por telepatia com Shaka o avisando que encerraria as buscas naquele dia e voltaria para o hospital para passar a noite com eles, Virgem sentiu seu coração ser mais uma vez esmagado pela desesperança. Tinha colocado tanta expectativa na pista descoberta no mapa, e estava tão confiante... Era uma volta a menos na pequena linha da vida de Kiki, que se encurtava a cada dia.

De repente, os joelhos do poderoso Santo de Virgem tremeram ferozmente, e num repentino ataque de pânico, alimentado por uma frustração visceral, ele sentiu uma leve vertigem e o coração disparar descontrolado. Tombou para frente e apoiou ambas as mãos no parapeito da janela; de cabeça baixa soltou meia dúzia de impropérios, em hindi mesmo, e em voz alta.

Parecia que seu Karma era mesmo ser derrotado pela vida, já que se negou a abraçar a morte.

A poucos passos dali, diante do desespero de Shaka, Saga largou imediatamente a inspeção que fazia em uma das tantas instantes e correu até ele. Sem reservas, sem nada perguntar ou sequer cogitar se teria ou não permissão, o segurou pelos ombros, girou seu corpo magro e de frente para ele o abraçou com força e a mesma afeição e proteção de quando acolheu nos braços a criança maltrapilha recém-chegada da Índia.

Saga sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

Ah! E pelos deuses, como ainda estava desgraçadamente impresso em cada fibra do seu ser aquele sentimento sufocante de impotência e dor!

O luto pelos filhos mortos era uma ferida aberta dentro do Santo de Gêmeos, pois se para o resto do mundo seis anos haviam se passado, para ele não haviam se passado nem bem seis dias.

O tempo agora corria diferente para ambos, Virgem e Gêmeos.

Não conseguindo conter mais as lágrimas que faziam queimar seus olhos em chamas, Shaka chorou, ainda que discretamente e tentando disfarçar ao esconder o rosto no peito de Saga. Sentia-se pequeno e derrotado, mas imensamente reconfortado por aquele abraço que ele tanto precisava sem nem mesmo saber disso.

— Se acalme, Shaka... Nós vamos encontrar o diário... não perca a sua fé. Não perca — Gêmeos pedia apertando o indiano com força contra seu corpo. Salvar Kiki agora lhe parecia ser a chance de alcançar alguma redenção; a chance que não tivera de salvar os próprios filhos.

E por falar em filhos, o sentimento que Saga de Gêmeos tinha por aquele cavaleiro em seus braços não era diferente do que tinha por Heitor e Dario. Por isso, encostando o rosto nos cabelos loiros dele, fechou os olhos e confessou:

— Você, Shaka, é como um filho para mim... Eu não pude salvar os meus filhos de sangue, mas agora eu posso lutar para salvar você de carregar nas costas uma dor semelhante a minha. E eu vou lutar. Eu te prometo que vou encontrar esse diário — deixou que as lágrimas escorressem sem pudores por seu rosto aturdido. Chorava pelo próprio luto e pela dor do outro. Então afastou-se minimamente para poder segurar no rosto de Shaka com ambas as mãos e o olhar firme em seus olhos azuis celeste sofridos — Eu sei que não consegui ser o pai que você merecia ter, afinal eu era só um garoto... e cheio de responsabilidades e de problemas, mas eu... eu amei você desde o dia que Shion entregou sua tutela a mim, Shaka, nunca duvide disso... Por isso eu te prometo, não vou deixar você passar pelo que estou passando. Não vou deixar você e o Mu conhecerem essa tristeza avassaladora em sua essência. Não vou deixar isso acontecer nem que para isso eu passe dias e noites em claro. Eu vou achar esse diário. Acredite em mim.

A voz de Saga era grave e vigorosa, mas seus lábios e face tremiam.

Shaka sentia as mãos dele geladas em seu rosto quente, enquanto via seus olhos jades selvagens gritarem por um voto de confiança.

Nem era preciso.

— Eu acredito em você.

Os braços de Virgem enlaçaram as costas de Gêmeos num gesto lento e carinhoso, então seus dedos finos se fecharam firmes nos cabelos azuis revoltos, repetindo um gesto que há anos guardava saudoso apenas em suas lembranças.

Ali uma cena do passado se repetia.

Sempre que sentia medo, quando tinha um sonho ruim, quando era hostilizado pelos outros garotos, nas noites de tempestade ou quando os dons de seu poderoso Cosmo saíam de seu controle, era agarrado à madeixas azuis de Saga que Shaka encontrava conforto e proteção. Era também nelas que ele se segurava quando o jovem cavaleiro de Gêmeos o punha nos ombros e o levava para passear em Rodório.

E como eram alegres os dias que passavam juntos...

Uma pequena fração daquele sentimento resgatado de paz, proteção e conforto aqueceu o coração de Shaka naquele fim de tarde. Era bom sentir-se seguro nos braços daquele que seria o mais próximo que teria de um pai.

*Os Ícones são uma forma característica de Arte Sacra e Litúrgica da Igreja Cristã Ortodoxa, vigente na Grécia, e deriva do grego EIKÓN, que consiste na representação de santos esculpidos em madeira e seguindo rígidas técnicas de pintura. Dentro dos dogmas Cristãos Ortodoxos se faz proibida a reprodução de imagens sacras com volume e forma como nas estátuas e imagens tridimensionais encontradas na Igreja Católica Romana.


	28. O Yeti

************************* Cap 28 O Yeti *********************************

No território dos Mansis, na costa leste da montanha Kholat Syakhl — Montanha dos Mortos na língua nativa indígena — ao norte da impressionante cordilheira dos montes Urais, uma figura exótica caminhava silenciosa sem deixar para trás qualquer rastro de sua passagem na neve baixa. Ela se destacava em meio à imensidão branca de gelo e neve pelo lenço vermelho que mantinha ocultos seus cabelos e rosto, e também pela _chuba_ tibetana, um grosso casaco em cores diversas e vibrantes feito de lã de iaque. Usava os dons extraordinários de sua raça para pairar sobre a neve e assim evitar molhar as tradicionais botinhas tibetanas de bico fino que aqueciam seus pés, nem um pouco apropriadas para as caminhadas naquele tipo de solo.

Lentamente, e sempre atento, ele calcorreava de um perímetro a outro não muito extenso e então fazia uma pausa para emitir um chamado telepático. As ondas psíquicas tinham uma frequência específica; era o elo racial que só lemurianos partilhavam.

Sem resposta, ele retomava a caminhava solitária, desbravando a fria e insólita cordilheira.

Era cedo ainda. Por trás das montanhas o sol havia raiado a poucas horas — duas, ele contou desde que dera início à busca — mas o frio intenso, somado à grande altitude e o uso em demasia de seus dons telecinéticos já começava a lhe debilitar o físico e esgotar a mente. Mesmo assim, com o lenço vermelho ele cobriu um pouco mais o rosto queimado pelo frio, aprumou a mochila que trazia nas costas e seguiu em frente. Havia muito ainda a percorrer, e apesar do clima e o terreno difícil ele tinha fé que ainda naquele dia sua busca teria fim.

Já era a terceira vez que desbravava aquelas montanhas. Estivera ali há poucas semanas, porém agora, graças a Shion e Shaka, tinha a localização exata no mapa do que poderia ser o "esconderijo" do tal _Yeh-teh. _Só restava saber se esse seria o mesmo homem mencionado pela anciã que encontrara na floresta e que praticamente morrera em seus braços.

Apesar da euforia e da pressa, sua busca obrigatoriamente era lenta, minuciosa. Não podia negligenciar um centímetro sequer daquele território, pois que dessa vez seu coração lhe dizia que estava no lugar certo. Todo o local parecia emanar uma aura de mistério, que embora demasiadamente sinistra a ponto de lhe causar calafrios, também lhe era familiar. Apesar de Shion ter sido o único lemuriano com o qual convivera, conhecia bem as artimanhas de seu povo para afugentar forasteiros e presenças indesejáveis. Ele mesmo servia-se delas em Jamiel. O cemitério de armaduras arruinadas, no fosso abaixo da ponte que dá acesso à torre, além de assustador representa um perigo real aos curiosos. Muitos já morreram ao tentar cruza-la e hoje seus restos mortais, amaldiçoados pela eternidade, se somam aos tantos outros aos pés de Jamiel.

Seu povo conseguia ser demasiadamente assustador quando necessário. Dão vida a armaduras por meio de sacrifícios de sangue, e lidam com a morte de maneira estranhamente próxima e natural... A não ser quando esta está ligada a um ente querido.

Por isso ele estava ali. Por não saber lidar com a morte de Kiki como era esperado de um muviano.

E era nessa aura de morte e mistério que agora Mu caminhava exatamente pelo Passo Dyatlov. Para ele era inevitável pensar no quanto a raça humana por vezes conseguia ser excêntrica. Nove jovens esquiadores morreram ali sob circunstâncias assustadoramente violentas, e o local fora batizado com o nome do líder da expedição, Igor Dyatlov, em sua homenagem. Mas que bela homenagem!

O mistério do incidente Dyatlov nunca fora solucionado, e agora, mais do que nunca, Mu tinha certeza de que um dos seus estava envolvido, afinal que outra criatura nesse mundo poderia aterrorizar nove humanos ao ponto de lhes fazerem rasgar as próprias barracas de dentro para fora e correrem seminus em meio a uma intensa nevasca? Que outra criatura conseguiria mata-los com severa brutalidade, lhes fraturando os ossos do corpo e do crânio sem deixar uma só marca de luta ou impressão digital?

Um muviano bem irritado e violento com toda a certeza conseguiria. Pensando nisso, Mu ajustou mais uma vez a _chuba, _respirou fundo um tanto apreensivo e seguiu em frente. O tal Yeti certamente era um lemuriano hostil e violento, o que era lamentável, já que ansiava por um encontro amigável. Estava tão cansado dos conflitos...

Quando o sol estava a pino no céu e o esgotamento físico e mental já começava a castiga-lo, Mu fez uma pausa para recarregar as energias. Sem perder tempo, rapidamente encontrou um local onde pudesse fazer uma fogueira, e levitando sobre o fogo um pequeno caldeirão que trouxera na mochila colocou para esquentar a refeição que Shaka lhe preparara na noite passada para a viagem, guisado de frango na manteiga com batatas, legumes, queijo, pimenta e raiz forte. Uma comida bem forte, rica em carboidratos e com o toque especial dos temperos indianos dos quais aprendera a gostar. Em minutos, o perfume delicioso da comida alastrou-se pelo ar fazendo seu estômago roncar e atraindo até ali uma criatura peculiar.

Por mais distraído e despreocupado que estivesse naquele momento, Mu era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, portanto dotado de sentidos treinados e apurados superiores aos de uma pessoa comum, os quais lhe foram de imensa valia no instante exato em que, enquanto mexia o caldeirão borbulhante com uma colher de madeira, percebeu ser atacado.

Um rocha de pelo menos cinco toneladas, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, voou em sua direção na velocidade de um projétil disparado por arma de fogo.

Felizmente ele conseguiu com facilidade a congelar no ar a poucos centímetros de tocar seu corpo.

Somente uma criatura poderia manipular uma rocha daquele tamanho com aparente facilidade, Mu pensou eufórico. Então, com o coração aos pulos ele soltou a colher dentro do caldeirão e observou atento o perímetro em torno de si.

Foi quando aconteceu o segundo ataque.

Pelas costas do cavaleiro saltou feroz uma criatura grande, bem maior que um urso dos mais corpulentos, com garras afiadas, olhos vermelhos e o corpanzil coberto por uma pelugem branca espessa. Emitia o ronco gutural de uma fera, e também cheirava como uma.

No instante em que Mu percebeu sua presença ele se virou para ela, e o dia em instante virou noite no momento exato em que ele a congelou no ar a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.

Agora segurava a ambos com telecinése, e mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos muvianos viam.

Bem ali, pairando no ar feito um balão de gás hélio peludo e mal encarado estava a lenda viva, o famigerado Abominável Homem das Neves, Pé Grande... Yeti!

— Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! — sussurrou Mu para si mesmo, fitando a criatura com os olhos arregalados sem ao menos piscar.

Igualmente espantado e admirado estava o Yeti, que além de ter seus dois ataques frustrados pelejava para se soltar das amarras invisíveis que o prendiam sem nenhum sucesso. Sua telecinése, excessivamente forte, parecia ser completamente irrelevante perante a grandeza da do outro, que parecia segurar a ambos, a si e à rocha, como quem segura uma pluma, o que lhe causou uma reação inesperada.

— _Aɞni´sha! Iålanaá oraḝb´maan phël-nǖr na! _

_Ele disse entre gargalhadas, num lemuriano arcaico ainda mais rebuscado e aparentemente ancestral que o falado por Mu._

_— __**O que disse? Filhote? Eu? **__— Áries questionou em lemuriano antigo, ainda um tanto perdido em suas emoções, vagueando entre a euforia e o choque._

_A criatura balançou ligeiro as pernas suspensas no ar e subitamente se calou. Seu rosto estava parcialmente encoberto por uma camada grossa de peles e pelos, mas mesmo assim dava para perceber que parecia pensar._

_"__**Hum... da Casa de Jamiel é o seu dialeto! Mas jovem demais você é para de lá vir, além de demasiado forte para um filhotão!" **__— __disse por telepatia,__ agora num dialeto mais próximo ao que ouvira de Mu — __**O favor você quer fazer de no chão me botar, criança? **__— __bronqueou em voz alta._

Ainda em choque, Mu o fitava sem se mover, pelejando para identificar por baixo de todas aquelas peles qualquer traço de fisionomia humanoide.

O mesmo fazia a fera, tentado identificar qualquer familiaridade no rosto encoberto pelo lenço vermelho que o ariano usava.

"**Ei garoto! Surdo é você? Me põe no chão!" **— ordenou novamente através da telepatia, já que seu pedido verbalizado não fora atendido.

—_**Yeh-teh? **_— Áries murmurou questionando mais a si mesmo para ter certeza de que não estava delirando. Esperava encontrar um tipo de ermitão, mas jamais aquela figura tão caricata.

— **Ah, por muitos nomes me chamam os homens, só mais um deles esse é — **disse dando outra gargalhada, então esticou as pernas para frente e como se espreguiçasse numa cadeira praiana imaginária levantou os braços peludos no alto da cabeça e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca** — Muito tempo faz que um herdeiro de Lemúria não encontro eu por essas regiões... Avenir sou eu para os nossos.**

— **Avenir...** — os lábios de Mu se mexeram repetindo o nome num sussurro quase inaudível, então de repente ele finalmente pareceu acordar do choque — **Ah! Me desculpe!**

Mais que depressa Mu o colocou no chão o fazendo pousar graciosamente sobre a neve fofa.

A rocha não teve o mesmo tratamento; livre da telecinése que a mantinha no ar ela caiu com tudo provocando um forte estrondo.

— **Por todos os deuses, finalmente eu o encontrei! **— Áries vibrou olhando para ele. Ainda que tudo o que via era uma maçaroca de peles diversas de animais.

— **Procurando a mim logo percebi que você estava **— disse o Yeti sacolejando os ombros e inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Então, sem mais delongas, retirou as grossas luvas de pelos com garras afiadas, as ajeitou debaixo de uma das axilas e curvando-se para baixo livrou-se da máscara. Ao fazê-lo, uma longa e volumosa cabeleira branca saltou para fora.

Quando Avenir voltou à postura anterior, Mu finalmente pode ver o seu rosto. Apesar da pele envelhecida, as feições dele conservavam a nobreza intrínseca ao povo muviano. As rugas e a barba longa não lhe tiravam a altivez, e os olhos, intensos e vermelhos como o magma incandescente, esbanjavam vida e sagacidade. Era bem alto, talvez até mais que Shion, pelo o que se lembrava, e embora há poucos minutos tivesse tentado lhe esmagar com uma rocha de toneladas, agora ele lhe sorria todo amistoso enquanto tecia um cumprimento à moda do povo muviano, tocando as pintinhas na testa com o indicador e o dedo anelar da mão esquerda e em seguida fazendo uma educada mesura.

— **O seu chamado telepático eu senti **— disse Avenir por fim.

— **Mesmo assim tentou me matar me esmagando feito barata.** — Mu repetiu o cumprimento e deixou escapar um riso tímido — **Se é assim que recepciona os lemurianos que vêm aqui, não me admira que nunca eu tenha ouvido falar do senhor até encontrar a anciã na floresta. **

Avenir encolheu os ombros e deu uma alta gargalhada.

— **Ah, perdoar esse velho casando você deve, criança. Há de se saber que nem todos que a essas montanhas chegam à procura do Yeti, sejam homens ou filhos de Lemúria, o fazem com fins pacíficos**, **mas...** — inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente, ele contraiu o nariz parecendo farejar algo, e seus olhos incandescentes saltaram famélicos para o guisado dentro do caldeirão flutuante — **Uma confissão fazer eu preciso... Declinar do seu chamado telepático e esperar que fosse embora disposto estava, mas o perfume do seu almoço mudar de ideia me fez. **

Mu arregalou os olhos com pretensa indignação.

— **Só pode estar de brincadeira! O senhor ia me matar para roubar o meu almoço? **

— **Se no meu lugar estivesse o mesmo teria feito você. Mais sagrado que comida ****só a cria, para**** um muviano... Ademais, para os visitantes proibido é esse perímetro da montanha. Os Homo Sapiens aqui vêm para essas terras destruir. Os muvianos para nossos tesouros naturais usurpar... O povo local os meus limites respeita, do resto dou cabo eu mesmo. ****Só recebo visitas com aviso de antecedência **— disse sério, e sem que Mu esperasse se aproximou até ficar a poucos palmos de distância, então estreitou os olhos e o questionou com firmeza: — **E você? Em qual dos dois se encaixa? Atrás dos tesouros da montanha você veio? **

Mu olhou para ele com um olhar amistoso, e na mesma hora ele reconheceu aquele olhar como o de alguém que não procura a guerra.

— **Não vim atrás de tesouros ou para desbravar terras... Eu procuro esperança!**

O Yeti recebeu com demasiada surpresa aquela afirmação.

— **Esperança?**

— **Sim... E se foi a minha refeição que o fez vir até aqui, ainda que tenha tentado me matar para rouba-la e usufruir sozinho dela, eu me sentiria extremamente honrado em dividi-la com o senhor. Talvez assim eu possa pagar pela informação que procuro.** — Nessa hora agradeceu a mão boa de Shaka para a comida.

— **E qual seria a informação?**

— **Não quer comer primeiro?** — perguntou Mu — **Creio que tenho muito a explicar antes, e meu estômago não está muito disposto a esperar. ****Abusei dos dons na procura pelo senhor, e meu corpo me exige reposição das energias.**

Avenir olhou para o caldeirão, inalou mais uma vez o perfume saboroso do guisado e sentiu a boca salivar. A gentileza daquele muviano tão poderoso lhe intrigava, porém não mais que suas vestes coloridas, em especial as botas. Sem dizer nada coçou a barba longa por um instante em que parecia ponderar.

— **Fazer assim nós vamos. O seu caldeirão traga com você até a minha morada. Lá um pernil de cervo sendo assado eu tenho no braseiro, então com a comida em nossas barrigas conversar melhor nós podemos** — disse Avenir animado, já recolocando a máscara e as luvas de fera — **Nos apressar devemos antes que sua comida cheirosa esfrie.**

Afoito e eufórico, e principalmente cheio de nova esperança, Mu tratou logo de por a mochila nas costas e apressar-se a seguir Avenir pela montanha. Trazia o caldeirão flutuante a seu lado.

Andaram pouco mais de dois quilómetros na neve, como se quisesse ter certeza de que despistava qualquer curioso, então em um determinado ponto Avenir teleportou a ambos para o pé da montanha, onde havia uma estreita passagem.

— **Venha. Por aqui** — disse ele adentrando por ela.

Mu o seguiu até chegarem a uma enorme parede de pedra maciça. Não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo mover com telecinése o paredão alguns centímetros para o lado, abrindo assim uma fenda. O que surpreendeu Áries foi ver uma criança do outro lado. Era uma garotinha, humana, de não mais que uns oito anos de idade. Estava muito bem vestida, agasalhada com peles quentinhas e sapatinhos muito bem forrados. Assim que ela os viu ali, correu para os braços do velho Muviano, serelepe e sorridente, porém sem emitir qualquer tipo de som, nem os gracejos e vivas tão comuns às crianças daquela idade.

Quando a garotinha se deu conta da presença de Mu ali, ela olhou curiosa para ele piscando os grandes olhos escuros.

"**Filhota! Temos visita."** Avenir avisou a garotinha por telepatia, de modo que ambos pudessem ouvir, mas em seguida continuou verbalizando as palavras enquanto caminhava ela no colo.

— **Uma exceção ela é. **— Referia-se a proibição de humanos ali — **Surda-muda nasceu essa pobre criatura, então a abandonaram na floresta à Oeste da montanha os nativos. É isso que fazem os Mansis com os bebês que nascem deficientes... À própria sorte os abandonam para que o Yeti um fim ao sofrimento deles dê... Que pecado!... Como se capaz fosse eu de qualquer mal fazer a um ser tão puro e indefeso, independentemente de um humano ser... Para mim peguei a filhota. Boa companhia ela é. Asseada e silenciosa.**

Mu olhava para eles sem saber bem o que dizer, mas em seu íntimo estava feliz pelo destino da pequenina. Os olhos do velho lemuriano eram puro amor por ela, e os dela por ele.

— **E qual o nome da sua filhotinha?**

— **Filhota! **— ele deu uma gargalhada. A menininha riu em silêncio, em seguida deu um apertão nas bochechas dele.

— **Filhota?!** — Mu indagou curioso.

— **É.** — Avenir deu de ombros — **Melhor nome não dar, sabe. Evitar o apego em demasia se deve. A espécie dela vive tão pouco... Breve demais é a vida humana, e quando há apego a gente sofre... Por isso, nada de nomes.**

Por mais uma vez Mu se calara. Porém desta não por falta de palavras, mas porque sentia a garganta apertada e doída, como se uma mão poderosa lhe estrangulasse sem piedade. Aquela era uma verdade da qual sempre procurava fugir, embora soubesse que chegaria o dia em que não teria mais para onde correr. A realidade de sua união com Shaka o assombrava sempre que pensava que teria que despedir-se dele no auge ainda de sua vitalidade de muviano.

Como desejava ter mais tempo ao lado dele...

Avenir logo notou que por instantes a aura de seu visitante mudou, ficara introspectiva, soturna, melancólica. Contudo, achou melhor não questionar, afinal, ele tinha ido à sua procura em busca de esperança, e quem busca por esperança certamente está vivendo um inferno particular.

— **Venha, vamos comer **— disse ele colocando a garotinha no chão, então pareceu lhe dar algumas instruções, pois que ela logo correu até o próximo cômodo, que ficava depois de um pórtico esculpido na pedra, e voltou trazendo um grosso pano nas mãos. Com ele apanhou o caldeirão flutuante com o guisado e retornou ao lugar de onde viera. Mu julgou que ali deveria ser a cozinha — **O que veio fazer aqui você me dirá depois de forrados estarem os nossos estômagos... A propósito, o seu nome ainda não disse.**

O Yeti deu um grunhido e uma a uma começou a livrar-se das peles que cobria-lhe o corpo, e conforme elas iam dançando no ar em torno dele, pegavam o rumo de um grande baú posto ao fundo do aposento e lá se deitavam.

— **Ah, me desculpe** — disse Mu olhando admirado para ele, agora bem mais imponente nas vestes por debaixo do disfarce, então seguindo seu exemplo desenrolou da cabeça o lenço vermelho revelando seu rosto por completo — **O meu nome é...**

— **ATLA! **

Surpreso com a interrupção tão abrupta, e mais ainda com o semblante estupefato com o qual Avenir agora o encarava, os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta em espanto, Mu franziu o cenho alarmado e confuso.

— **Perdão?**

— **Ora seu traquinas!** — deu um passo à frente e mandou um tapão no ombro do ariano — **Algum tipo de brincadeira isso é? Por que não disse que era você?** — fez uma pausa e aproximou-se mais, analisando minuciosamente o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos lilases — **Não o vejo há décadas, Atla!... Mas... um momento esperar... Ficar mais jovem como conseguiu você?**

Mu encolheu os ombros e respirou fundo.

— **Senhor... eu creio que deva estar havendo algum engano** — disse educadamente.

— **Certamente que sim!** — exclamou o Yeti — **Uma peça em mim pregando está você! Décadas você passa sem aparecer e de repente fingindo ser um filhote perdido você surge aqui**.

— **Não, senhor, eu não...**

— **Velho e cansado estou, mas enxergando bem continuo! Diga lá, Atla, rejuvenescer como conseguiu? É alguma poção? A fórmula quero para mim.**

— **Senhor Avenir, tenho certeza de que está me confundindo com outra pessoa. **— Mu insistiu.

— **Filho de Lemúria****nenhum no mundo do meu ataque escaparia, a menos que fosse ele o maior telepata dentre nós todos****. Forte meu sangue é, e acima da média o meu poder.**

— **Mas eu não sou esse... Atla, de que está falando. O meu nome é Mu.**

Encafifado**, **Avenir estreitou os olhos vermelhos e se aproximou ainda mais dele, curvando-se para baixo para examinar-lhe a face bem de perto.

— **Mu?** — grunhiu a pergunta.

— **Sim!**

— **Certeza disso tem você?**

— **Ora claro! Então eu não sei quem eu sou?**

— **Olha aqui, Atla...**

— **Mu! Eu sou Mu.** — O corrigiu já meio impaciente.

— **Hum... se uma brincadeira estiver você fazendo...**

— **Não é nenhuma brincadeira. Eu disse e repito, o meu nome é Mu.**

— **Mu de que?**

— **Só Mu.**

Avenir estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

— **Isso como pode? Um lemuriano sem clã e sem sobrenome?** **De que Casa é você?**

Mu ficou confuso com a pergunta.

— **Hum... da Casa de Virgem?** — deu de ombros.

— **Não existe essa Casa de Virgem** — retrucou o ancião — **O seu dialeto é da Casa de Jamiel.**

— **Sim, eu vivi em Jamiel por alguns anos e sou seu guardião atual, mas...**

— **Impossível! Todos os membros do clã de Jamiel conheci, e nenhum Mu havia entre eles. Senil não estou, ainda, embora 365 anos já tenha feito eu.**

Mu encarou firme os olhos acima dos seus.

— **Está explicado porque nunca ouviu falar de mim, é mais de três séculos mais velho. ****Eu só tenho 38 anos **— disse, então o viu se afastar e cruzar os braços pensativo — **E embora eu tenha vivido boa parte da minha vida em Jamiel e no Tibet, o meu lar verdadeiro fica na Grécia. Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena, senhor Avenir. Sou Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, guardião da primeira Casa Zodiacal e Ferreiro Celestial dos exércitos de Atena na Terra. Sou discípulo de Shion de Áries.**

Avenir o encarou com uma expressão estranha. Se antes havia incredulidade e curiosidade em seu olhar, agora ele o fitava com uma intensidade incômoda. O clima entre eles, que antes era amistoso, chegou a ficar tenso por um momento, e toda essa tensão se tornava visível na aura do ancião muviano.

Mu não soube decifrar o motivo de tal mudança tão drástica, mas desconfiava de que estava relacionada a Shion. Primeiro a confusão com sua identidade, depois a reação esquisita dele ao ouvir o nome de seu mestre.

Não fosse pela urgência em tratar dos assuntos de Kiki o teria questionado e investigado essa ponta solta mais a fundo.

— **Algum problema com algo que eu disse?** — limitou-se a apenas perguntar isso.

O Yeti ponderou por um instante. Aquelas informações haviam despertado algo em sua mente, uma possibilidade intrigante, curiosa e muito cruel. No entanto, não seria ele a se meter nos assuntos dos outros clãs, especialmente nos que se referiam ao ferreiro Shion. Ele então abanou a mão no ar jogando de vez para escanteio aquele assunto.

— **Não. Nenhum** — disse ele suspirando — **Que assim seja, jovem ferreiro Mu de Jamiel, da Casa de Virgem. Comer vamos logo que a mesa posta já deve estar.**

E de fato estava. A garotinha viera até eles apressada e sinalizou para que seguissem para outra área daquela morada peculiar nas entranhas da montanha, de onde Mu sentia vir um aroma delicioso de assado.

Seguindo o ermitão e sua pequena cria, a cada passo que avançava o ariano ficava mais surpreendido com aquele lugar. As rochas haviam sido esculpidas e moldadas conforme a necessidade de se estabelecer os cômodos, os quais eram revestidos, desde o assoalho ao teto, por cristais de infinitas cores e formas. A mobília que se via era rústica, e embora simples configurava um ar inesperado de requinte e extremo conforto ao lugar. E como não podia deixar de ser, fazendo jus ao lar de um muviano ancestral, por onde passavam haviam abjetos diversos flutuando no ar. O lustre, de graciosas hastes de bronze e velas que emitiam uma luz dourada, pairava a alguns centímetros de tocar o teto forrado por cristais lapidados de um tom de rosa clarinho. No que parecia ser uma sala de estar, por onde agora passavam, uma mesa sem pernas levitava acima de um grosso tapete de peles, o qual era varrido por uma vassoura serelepe num vai e vem frenético e ritmado. Em outra parte desse mesmo salão, um espanador agitado também tirava o pó de uma estante embutida na rocha. A casa toda parecia ter vida própria.

Mu de repente se viu alarmado com tudo aquilo. O uso banal da telecinese sempre fora uma prática rigorosamente desaconselhada por Shion, mas Avenir parecia ignorar veementemente tal preceito. Ali nada era inerte, o que fez Mu perguntar-se se em outras residências lemurianas tal hábito era igualmente comum. Pegou-se então pensando na anciã moribunda que conhecera há poucos dias e no modo como ela preparava as refeições, levitando as panelas sobre o fogareiro, manipulando os ingredientes... É, pelo jeito os muvianos usavam e abusavam do dom que lhes fora dado. Pudera, nenhum deles era um Cavaleiro de Ouro precisando poupar as energias pra uma guerra eminente.

Áries deixou de lado as divagações quando viu Avenir e a garotinha adentrarem um arco de pedra de onde vinha uma luz quente amarelada. Ali era a cozinha, pois o perfume do assado agora se tornara mais forte.

Antes de entrar Mu retirou a _chuba_ que cobria seu corpo e a segurou nos braços junto do lenço. A temperatura naquele local era bem mais confortável, já que no fundo do ambiente havia uma espécie de lareira com uma chaminé embutida na rocha. Sendo preparado nela estava o cervo, e sobre um braseiro posto em uma espécie de estrado de ferro estava o caldeirão com o seu guisado.

Apesar do cheiro delicioso da comida, e da fome devastadora que o consumia, Mu prendeu-se a um detalhe em especial. Ali, entre panelas de todo tipo e tamanho, talheres de madeira e prata, jarros de porcelana e barro, haviam também uma infinidade de instrumentos que pareciam pertencer a um laboratório alquímico de séculos passados; garrafas, vidros, pipetas e pequenos frascos, com toda a sorte de conteúdos estavam espalhados por prateleiras presas à parede ou levitando sobre fogareiros improvisados em uma bancada. E o mais admirável era que toda aquela borbulhante e flutuante bagunça viva tinha lá sua ordem, assim como era em sua Forja, em Áries, uma desordem organizada.

— **O senhor é um mestre alquímico?** — Mu perguntou ao se sentar na cadeira que lhe foi oferecida junto a uma pequena mesa que obviamente era feita para apenas duas pessoas. Num banco ao lado colocou a _chuba_ e o lenço.

Avenir riu com gosto, sentando-se na frente de Mu enquanto pegava a criança no colo; dividiria com ela o acento e a refeição.

— **Mais ou menos. Um pouco de tudo, digamos, sou eu, jovenzinho **— eledisse enquanto manipulava uma faca com sua telecinése e trazia para a mesa duas fatias generosas do pernil do cervo, as depositando em ambos os pratos — **Dizer a verdade eu vou a você... Guardião desse local eu sou, porque para o nosso povo sagrado ele é.**

— **Sagrado?** — Mu perguntou curioso enquanto mandava um pedaço generoso do pernil para dentro da boca. Estava faminto.

— **Exato... Somente nessas cordilheiras cultivar algumas das nossas ervas mais importantes conseguimos** — disse ele, e agora trazia à mesa o caldeirão com o guisado preparado por Shaka junto de duas cuias fundas. Levitou uma concha até o caldeirão e a deixou lá para que o Mu se servisse — **O tempo de sobra e a solidão para o estudo das ervas e dos cristais muito útil me foram. Gosto acabei pegando pela prática da alquimia lemuriana, mas um mestre alquímico não chego a ser. Para a caça e o plantio são mais voltados os meus dons.**

— **Entendo** — Mu respondeu solene. Estava demasiado curioso para perguntar mais, mas o ronco do estômago dos dois os obrigou a devotarem toda a atenção a seus pratos cheios.

Durante a refeição eles mantiveram uma conversa amena, fazendo uso de telepatia na maior parte do tempo, já que suas bocas estavam bem ocupadas com o assado e o guisado, o qual, aliás, foi muito elogiado pelo anfitrião e sua pequena criança, que repetiu o prato duas vezes feliz da vida.

Já satisfeitos deixaram a cozinha e foram até a sala, onde Avenir acendeu um longo cachimbo com fumo de ervas e ofereceu outro a Mu junto de um cálice de um forte licor russo feito de grãos. Dizia que ajudava a digerir a carne.

Sentaram-se lado a lado em frente à outra lareira, esta bem menor que a da cozinha, e o ariano então iniciou uma breve narrativa expondo toda a situação de Kiki, enquanto fumava com gosto o cacimbo oferecido. A cada palavra dita, Avenir podia ver o desespero instalado em seus olhos.

— **Hum... o temido Mal do filhote novo...** — murmurou o ancião ao passo que desenhava círculos no ar soprando a fumaça aspirada — **Que pesar, minha criança, que pesar...** — lamentou.

— **Aquela senhora... na floresta... ela me disse que você tem a cura** — disse Mu em tom de suplica — **Por todos os deuses, me diga que tem.**

— **O que você procura talvez eu tenha sim... Venha comigo.**

Deixaram os cachimbos ali e sem demora Avenir se levantou, sendo seguido por um Mu eufórico. Caminharam pelas entranhas da montanha naquela morada singular até chegarem ao que parecia ser um depósito, pois que embutidas nas paredes haviam dezenas de prateleiras e estantes que guardavam uma infinidade de itens, alguns catalogados minuciosamente, outros nem tanto. Avenir pediu para que Mu o aguardasse do lado de fora. Ali era seu baú dos tesouros, e ele tratava de cada ingrediente e infusão com certo exagero de cuidados.

Na porta, espiando a movimentação do homem do lado de dentro, que parecia procurar por algo de difícil acesso, Mu estalava os dedos e batia os calcanhares aflito e apreensivo, quando finalmente o viu apanhar um grande jarro de vidro transparente do alto de uma das prateleiras. Seu coração então disparou.

— **Aqui** — disse Avenir quando regressou, então entregou a Mu o jarro, que o apanhou como se segurasse um inestimável tesouro, ainda que nem soubesse do que se tratava.

— **O que é isso?** — perguntou o ariano analisando o conteúdo que parecia apenas folhas simples trituradas.

— **_Demiti Gelidusophylla, _****ou como chamam os Mansi,****Flor Kristall **— disse Avenir — **Quinze anos de colheita estão todos nesse jarro... Só nos Urais crescem essas flores, por isso quase extintas elas estão... Do nosso povo um dos tesouros é esse, por isso os deuses antigos aqui me colocaram. Há séculos a venho cultivando, com paciência e persistência, porque na nossa medicina muito utilizada ela é, além de ser o único tratamento eficaz para o pior pesadelo de toda mãe e todo pai muviano. ****O mau funcionamento progressivo do corpo do filhote regredir e estabilizar essa planta poderosa pode, desde que tarde demais não seja **— suspirou, compadecido da dor do visitante — **Ah, a maior benção para um muviano que se pode ter é um filhote! A continuidade da nossa espécime... o legado nosso... Aos deuses antigos rogarei para que haja tempo de salvar o seu.**

— **Como posso agradecê-lo, senhor Avenir?** — Mu perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

— **Necessidade não há de agradecer. De todos nós é o dever de lutar pela vida de um filhote, pois cada vez mais raros eles são nesses tempos... Ademais, a quem me saiba encontrar, fornecedor de ****matérias primas únicas ****sou eu, por isso a mim foi enviado você.**

— **E como eu devo usá-la?** **Alguma infusão ou poção? **— perguntou Mu visivelmente ansioso.

Avenir fez um muxoxo e deu um longo suspiro.

— **Infelizmente, o profundo conhecimento da medicina lemuriana não tenho eu. Um boticário apenas sou, algumas curas mais simples conheço, mas o Mal do filhote novo uma condição complexa é, com atuações diferentes em cada organismo, e diferentes estágios de avanço da doença... Uma infusão talvez resolva, ou não... Um conhecimento a fundo desse mal e do acometimento do paciente necessário é para ser eficaz o tratamento, mas garantir a você posso eu que a única cura vem dessa planta... Enfim... O jarro todo levar você pode. Farta será a colheita dela esse ano para o estoque repor. Agora, como genuína é a sua necessidade, um preço amigável e justo farei por ela.**

Mu piscou os olhos um pouco preocupado. Como não havia pensado nisso? Obvio que fossem lá quais os serviços do tal Yeti, ele certamente exigiria ser pago por eles.

— **Ah, claro! Bem, eu... Me desculpe, senhor Avenir **— disse meio embaraçado —** Estou tão focado em minha missão que nem sequer pensei em pagamento. Eu não trouxe nada de valor comigo, mas se puder esperar um instante eu posso...**

— **As suas botas.**

Avenir o interrompeu. Tinha os olhos vermelhos pregados nas botinhas tibetanas que Mu calçava. Gostou delas desde que as vira mais cedo.

— **Como é? As minhas botas?** — Mu perguntou confuso.

— **Sim. Bem a calhar vem um calçado novo, confortável e quentinho. Quanto você calça?**

— **Quarenta e dois.**

Avenir deu de ombros.

— **Bem... Um pouco pequeno vai ficar... Pés grandes tenho eu** — brincou sorrindo para ele.

Agitado, Mu levitou o jarro para ter as mãos livres para retirar as botas.

— **Se as usar bastante elas ****vão lacear****. São feitas de lã de iaque e tingidas à mão. Eu mesmo as fiz** — disse entregando as botas a ele apressado — **Fique com elas.**

— **Oh! Oh! Muito obrigado!** — o ancião riu animado, empolgando com a macies das botas — **Outro par de botas maiores, uns quatro números, quando vier me visitar você me traz, combinado?**

— **Feito **— Mu sorriu ao estender a mão e firmar o trato.

— **Ah... só mais um capricho antes de ir embora peço eu** — disse Avenir — **Um duelo.**

Mu arregalou os olhos.

— **Um duelo?**

Avenir deu uma gargalhada ao percebê-lo apreensivo.

— **Relaxe, uma pistola carregada na sua mão não vou colocar. É um duelo telecinético. ****Uma diversão para esse velho solitári****o. Aceita ou corre?**

Mu pigarreou desconfiado.

— **E como seria um duelo telecinético? Quais as regras ou... não tem regras?**

— **Regras? Sem regras** — esticou os braços e estalou as costas espreguiçando-se — **Décadas passam até que aqui um de vocês apareça, então, desenferrujar os miolos a chance eu tenho.**

— **Hum... acho que entendi. Uma demonstração de poder. Pensei que frustrar o seu ataque na montanha tinha sido o suficiente.**

— **Desprevenido você me pegou** — apontou para ele, sério, torcendo para que não desconfiasse de sua real intenção com aquela proposta — **Um lemuriano ****pequenino como você**** certamente páreo para o meu poder não há de ser.**

— **Tudo bem, eu aceito.** — Mu riu de ser chamado de pequenino, e nem podia repreendê-lo, já que para os padrões de sua raça sempre fora considerado baixinho. Consequência do árduo treinamento dado por Shion, que o fez desenvolver precocemente seus dons telecinéticos para prepara-lo para o ofício de Ferreiro. Com a mente em constante atividade telepática quando ainda era um bebê e nos primeiros anos de vida, seu desenvolvimento físico pagou o preço. Não que achasse ruim, na verdade considerava bom, já que era da mesma altura de Shaka, o que facilitava certos encaixes.

— **Perfeito, vamos para fora** — disse Avenir já tomando o rumo da saída.

E assim eles fizeram.

Levitando alguns metros do chão, concentrado Avenir apontou para o cume do maior e mais alto pico da cordilheira, então no instante seguinte os olhos atentos de Mu viram rolar de lá algumas rochas cobertas de gelo. Uma pequena avalanche também se formou, mas conforme ia se derramando montanha abaixo também ia se dissipando, até restar no ar apenas uma fina camada de cristais de gelo. Era de fato impressionante de se ver, dada a proporção do montante de rocha e a distância de onde estavam.

Com os pés no chão Avenir olhou para Mu satisfeito. Tinha o rosto vermelho como um pimentão, fruto do esforço feito.

— **Nada mal, senhor Avenir. Sua telecinése é mesmo muito poderosa** — disse Áries com um sorriso amistoso.

— **Sua vez. Não rir de você eu prometo. Respeitoso serei** — brincou ele rindo.

— **Está certo.** — Mu riu de volta e continuou a sorrir mantendo os olhos cravados aos deles, até que de repente a fisionomia de Avenir ficou séria.

Com um movimento rápido, de reflexo até, o ancião olhou para os próprios pés sobre a neve fofa, e como se subitamente perdesse o controle da gravidade desequilibrou-se e quase foi ao chão. Sentia como se a montanha o puxasse para baixo, então arregalou os olhos escarlates e encarou Mu, que continuava com a face serena, sorrindo.

Um estrondo contínuo fez os poucos pássaros que habitavam a região alçarem em bando um voo desorientado, revoando o céu aos gritos.

"**Está movendo a montanha! Toda a montanha! E as placas de rocha sob ela!**"

A voz de Avenir soou na mente de Mu com uma entonação de puro choque.

"**O senhor gostaria de conhecer o Caribe? Tem sol, tem mar, e o clima é bem melhor que o daqui. Posso levar sua montanha para lá e fazer uma ilha particular para o senhor no meio do oceano, o que acha**?"

"**Não se atreva, Atla! Digo, Mu!"** — corrigiu-se imediatamente, enquanto tratava de fechar a mente para que o visitante não pudesse lê-la. Eufórico como estava devido à confirmação de suas suspeitas, poderia deixar escapar um pensamento aleatório.

A questão é que para Avenir agora tudo fazia sentido. Mais uma vez estada diante dos poderes do maior telepata de todos os tempos.

Mu riu da confusão do ancião e o "duelo" teve um vencedor.

"**Lá vem o senhor de novo ****me confundir com esse tal ****de Alta****. Já disse que não sou essa ****pessoa. O meu nome é Mu."**

"**Já me corrigi, não? Mu da Casa de Virgem!"**

Mu riu e acenou positivo com a cabeça. Achou melhor não estender aquele mal entendido. Era claro que Avenir conhecia muitas pessoas, entre elas muitos lemurianos, ao longo de mais de três séculos de vida, e algum haveria de parecer-se consigo. Deixando para trás as solenidades e lhe dando um abraço forte despediu-se dele.

Agora que encontrou um dos seus, certamente viria visita-lo muitas vezes. Talvez pudesse aprender com ele as lições que Shion não tivera tempo de ensinar-lhe. Talvez dali surgisse uma nova amizade.

Assim que seu jovem visitante foi embora e Avenir se viu sozinho, este pousou os olhos nas botas tibetanas em suas mãos as admirando sério e concentrado, então deu um longo suspiro pleno de lamento e pesar.

"**Ah, Shion... o que foi que você fez! O que foi que você fez!"**

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Virgem.

O cavaleiro de Virgem parou no meio da grande sala de paredes de pedra e iluminação parca amarelada analisando minuciosamente o conteúdo dentro do jarro de vidro.

— E pensar que talvez a última esperança para a cura do nosso filho vem de uma planta quase extinta... — suspirou, com os olhos azuis colados ao farelo de ramos e folhas secas.

Nem de longe Shaka parecia o mesmo homem que momentos antes deixava o hospital às pressas com o coração palpitante de alegria e esperanças renovadas. O chamado de Mu lhe avisando que encontrara o Yeti e estava voltando para o Santuário para mudar de roupa e higienizar-se tinha sido atendido de pronto.

Quase ao mesmo tempo ambos se teleportaram para a Sexta Casa, e no reencontro comemoraram a pequena vitória com beijos afoitos, abraços acalorados, risos e lágrimas, mas ao passo que Mu ia narrando a conversa com Avenir, enquanto apressado se livrara das camadas de roupas que usou para proteger-se do frio, o coração de Shaka voltava a ser esmagado por uma angustia crescente.

Agora eles sabiam qual era o mal que estava matando Kiki, tinham conhecimento de um possível remédio, mas não sabiam exatamente como deveriam ministra-lo, além do acesso a ele ser uma incógnita. Será que conseguiriam encontrar mais da Flor Kristall? E se não conseguissem?

— Nós vamos dar um jeito, Luz da minha vida — disse Mu, que já sem as roupas pesadas, as quais tinha amontoado num cesto trazido até ali por Shaka para este fim, de cueca e camiseta regata apenas, agora sentado no sofá retirava as grossas meias de lã de ovelha — Nem que a gente precise cultivar essa flor aqui, no seu jardim, mas nós vamos dar um jeito.

Shaka virou-se para ele e o fitou preocupado.

— Como? Se ela só cresce em clima extremamente frio? E por estar quase extinta seu cultivo não deve ser nada simples.

Mu lançou as meias no cesto e jogou as costas no acento do sofá esticando as pernas. Apertou com os dedos dos pés o pelinhos do tapete felpudo sob eles, tentando relaxar.

— Se for preciso a gente tenta em Jamiel, e se mesmo assim ainda não der certo, fazemos uma parceria com o Camus.

— Perdeu o juízo? Conchavar com aquele criminoso?

— Ele não é um criminoso qualquer, né, Luz da minha vida, ele é um criminoso que pode reproduzir o clima exato e ideal para o cultivo da planta que precisamos para salvar a vida do Kiki. Posso construir uma estufa e pedir a ele que mantenha o clima nela exatamente igual ao dos Urais.

— Não é a mesma coisa... tem que considerar o solo, os nutrientes, a incidência solar...

Mu alongou o pescoço e em seguida desencostou-se do acento; apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e então olhou sério para Shaka.

— Afrodite pode nos ajudar com isso também. Nós vamos conseguir, acredite, tenha fé. Eu sinto que estamos sendo guiados pelo caminho certo.

Shaka olhou para ele por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça com um sinal afirmativo.

— Eu acredito no nosso empenho em salvar a vida do nosso filho — respondeu, depois foi até Mu e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá — E acredito na medicina do seu povo. Esses dois elementos apenas que podem salvar o Kiki.

Mu suspirou resignado.

— Nisso eu também acredito, e sabe no que mais? Algo me diz que a peça final deste quebra cabeças nós vamos encontrar no diário perdido do meu mestre. Sabe, Shion tinha muitos sonhos premonitórios onde ele via o futuro. Ele viu o meu, inclusive.

— Ele viu o seu futuro? E o que foi que ele viu? — Shaka interrogou interessado.

Mu deu de ombros.

— Eu já te contei, você que esqueceu. Eu não sei o que ele viu, não me disse em detalhes. Sempre que eu perguntava ele dizia que tais previsões só podem ser reveladas no momento certo, para não se interferir no livre arbítrio. Ele só me disse que eu precisava me preparar para ter uma família, pois eu seria pai.

— Hum... Mero ardil da parte dele. Shion criou você para cumprir exatamente o que ele programou para sua vida, e certamente um casamento com Shaka não estava no pacote — resmungou o virginiano.

Mu riu descontraído e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do marido.

— Pois eu fiz mesmo questão de casar com o Shaka justamente por ter aprendido desde muito cedo os valores do casamento, por estar preparado para ele. Deve isso à Shion, sabia?

— Ah! Devo? Pois Shaka achou que o Mu tinha casado com ele por amor, e não por convenção.

— Não se faça, Luz da minha vida — brincou, rindo da cara emburrada do indiano — Claro que casei com você por amor, mas foi a educação que Shion me deu que me fez considerar o valor de se firmar um compromisso antes de consumar os desejos da carne. Para mim, as previsões dele estão se cumprindo perfeitamente.

— Será? Não acredito que Shion o tenha doutrinado dessa forma para no fim você se casar com um homem. E quando ele te preparou por anos para formar uma família, não acho que um marido, no lugar de uma esposa lemuriana, e um filho adotado estavam nos planos dele.

— Bom, não estavam nem nos meus, né Sha. Foi o Samsara.

Shaka respirou fundo.

— Enfim, isso não vem ao caso agora. O que mais te disse o tal Avenir? Não é possível que ele não saiba exatamente como se deve ministrar o tratamento. Ele não deu nenhuma outra dica? Não está se esquecendo de nada, está?

— Não... Eu te relatei exatamente tudo o que ele me disse, do jeito exato que ele me disse... O resto de nossa conversa foram apenas amenidades. Sinto que poderia passar dias lá, jogando conversa fora... De fato ele parece ter um conhecimento profundo acerca dos muvianos, mas guarda consigo muita coisa em sigilo absoluto. Pelo menos foi o que senti.

— Ora essa, de que adianta ter conhecimento se não o passa adiante? Isso não é nada inteligente, além de extremamente egoísta.

— Bom... ele deve ter os motivos dele — Mu fez uma pausa e pareceu pensar por instantes, depois olhou para Shaka com uma expressão estranha — Sabe, Sha, aconteceu uma coisa esquisita lá.

— O que?

— Assim que ele olhou para o meu rosto me confundiu com outra pessoa, outro lemuriano. Atla, acho que era o nome.

— É mesmo? — Shaka surpreendeu-se — Então há outros lemurianos que o visitam com frequência!

Shaka claramente se referia à família de Mu. O irmão que ele nunca conheceu, a cunhada, mãe de Kiki...

— Não. Não me falou de ninguém. — O ariano respondeu cabisbaixo, em seguida suspirou. Não queria trazer à tona aquele assunto. Não ainda.

Shaka torceu os lábios num claro sinal de desalento, então de repente ficou sério, parecia puxar pela memória alguma lembrança perdida.

— Você disse Atla? — franziu as sobrancelhas loiras parecendo concentrado — A pessoa com a qual ele o confundiu chamava Atla?

— Sim — Mu repetiu.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, por que? — perguntou curioso.

— Espere aqui um instante, Mu.

Para surpresa de Áries, Shaka se levantou, colocou o pote com as flores sobre a mesinha de centro e em seguida desapareceu diante de seus olhos. No instante seguinte sentiu a presença e o Cosmo dele na Casa de Áries. Achou estranho, e como o bom ariano curioso e impaciente que era, teleportou-se para junto dele o encontrando na biblioteca. Ali Shaka havia deixado vários baús que trouxera da Casa de Virgem quando precisou esvaziar um dos cômodos para fazer um quarto para Kiki.

— Ei, o que está fazendo? — Mu perguntou ao vê-lo abrir um deles e vasculhar apressado o interior — O que está procurando?

Virgem logo encontrou o que queria.

— Isto! — disse ele virando-se para Mu. Na mão trazia um livro muito antigo, de aparência secular, cuja capa de couro trazia as inicias impressas A.V.

— Isto é...

— Um dos diários de Asmita de Virgem — disse Shaka, e com cuidado começou a folhear os registros.

— E o que você tá procurando ai?

— Espere... eu sei que vi em algum lugar... — dizia Shaka manuseando as páginas, até que finalmente encontrou. Afoito estendeu o diário ao ariano: — Aqui! Veja, Mu. A assinatura nas notas iniciais.

Assim que Áries pôs os olhos no papel amarelado, um sentimento estranho acometeu todo seu ser. Sensitivo como era, sabia que aquilo não deveria se tratar de uma mera coincidência.

— Atla! — sussurrou o nome manuscrito em letras rebuscadas desenhadas em tinta preta desbotada.

— Atla é o nome do aprendiz do Ferreiro Celestial que viveu em Jamiel no século XVIII. — Shaka explicou.

— Está falando do Hakurei? O lemuriano irmão gêmeo do antecessor do mestre Shion? — desviou os olhos do livro para encarar os olhos de Shaka.

— Sim, ele mesmo. Há vários registros de um lemuriano chamado Atla nos manuscritos do diário de Asmita. Na verdade, por ser cego de nascença, Asmita não era quem escrevia seus ensinamentos, ele os ditava para que Atla os transcrevesse em seu diário pessoal. Veja, quase todos os manuscritos têm a assinatura dele.

— Tá de brincadeira! — Mu exclamou com os olhos arregalados pregados aos do marido — Então existiu mesmo um lemuriano chamado Atla?

— Tudo indica que sim.

— E ele não era qualquer um, pelo jeito. Shion me disse que Asmita era considerado um homem sagrado, poucos podiam ter acesso a ele — Mu disse ao desviar os olhos para o livro novamente.

— Não apenas por isso. Segundo consta nos relatos, Atla teve importância fundamental na Guerra Santa daquele tempo, e também foi alguém muito importante para Asmita... Me lembro de ter lido uma passagem onde são relatados, de forma muito sensível e poética, os ritos cerimoniais do funeral de Asmita, ainda no decorrer da Guerra. Esse manuscrito também é assinado por Atla. Se trata de um texto muito emotivo, por sinal... Shion nunca mencionou nada a respeito desse homem a você?

— Não... — respondeu Mu alarmado. Se antes tudo parecia se encaixar, agora nada mais fazia sentido. Atla era, definitivamente, uma peça nova no tabuleiro de mistérios que cercavam Shion e o seu passado, e uma peça que parecia não se encaixar a nenhuma outra — Eu li todos os manuscritos do Grande Mestre Sage, e os tantos livros de alquimia lemuriana e da arte milenar do conserto das armaduras sagradas escritos pelo Mestre Forjador Hakurei, e também os de seus antecessores, mas em nenhum deles consta esse nome.

— O que é deveras estranho, Mu, já que Atla era aprendiz direto do Hakurei, portanto deveria existir manuscritos de autoria dele sobre os mesmos ofícios... Tem certeza de que não há nenhum?

— Tenho... No acervo de Jamiel, por ordem de descendência, a literatura do ofício da nossa arte na Forja passa de Hakurei de Taça para Shion de Áries e depois para mim. Meu conhecimento adquirido como ferreiro das armaduras será incluído no acervo depois que eu passar o ofício para Kiki... — disse concentrado — A menos que esse tal de Atla não tenha se tornado ferreiro por algum motivo...

— Mesmo que Atla não tenha se tornado ferreiro celestial, ainda assim ele existiu e foi importante. Não acha estranho Shion não ter lhe falado sobre ele?

— Claro que eu acho, Luz da minha vida!... Mais estranho ainda é não haver nenhum relato da existência dele na literatura lemuriana, mas existir nos diários de Asmita de Virgem! É como se os lemurianos quisessem apagar a existência dele da nossa história... mas... por que fariam isso?

— Bem... ele pode ter morrido precocemente, ou tudo não passar de uma grande coincidência — disse Shaka — Enfim, Mu, não temos tempo para pensar nisso agora. Fique com o diário. Pode lê-lo se quiser. Quem sabe encontra alguma pista desse homem. Eu vou para Virgem colocar as suas roupas para lavar e depois preparo algo para você comer. Deve estar faminto por ter se teleportado de uma distância tão longa... E apresse-se no banho. Não vá ficar horas lá pensando na vida como você faz. Precisamos voltar ao hospital o quanto antes para conversamos com Adônis e colocá-lo a par da nossa descoberta.

— Está bem. Vá na frente, Luz da minha vida. Eu já vou — disse, e despediu-se de Shaka com um beijo.

Mu ficou ali por um tempo ainda, de cuecas e regata, com o diário nas mãos e a cabeça fervendo.

— Atla... — murmurou sentindo que algo importante estava contido naquele nome.

Depois de um momento deixou a biblioteca, apanhou na Forja uma das calças de trabalho que deixava ali e caminhou até o átrio, onde estavam alocados os destroços e o que sobrou da gigantesca estátua de Buda destruída por Shaka. Juntas ali estavam também todas as imagens sacras retiradas do Templo de Virgem a pedido do indiano.

Com cuidado e devoção, Mu acendeu algumas velas e incensos e os colocou aos pés do estatuário, em seguida ajoelhou-se e com o diário de Asmita nas mãos começou a tecer uma prece.

Áries rogava aos deuses e a Buda que lhe dessem sabedoria para lidar com a informação nova que obtivera e que lhe concedessem a graça da cura de Kiki; também pediu para que o ajudassem a alcançar a lucidez necessária para resolver os tantos problemas que o cercavam, e quando pediu por um sinal, para saber se estava no caminho certo, se deveria continuar a ter fé e esperança, eis que uma luz sutil, quente e aconchegante, tocou seu rosto chamando sua atenção imediata. Ao ver de onde ela vinha surpreendeu-se, pois que vinha da menor estátua dentre todas ali, do pequeno Ganesha de barro que havia furtado dos estúdios de novela, em Bollywood, quando estava na sua lua-de-mel na Índia.

Estranhamente, sentiu seu coração confortado ao olhar para ela, ali, perdida entre tantas outras, então a levitou até suas mãos e depositou um beijo, suave e respeitoso, sobre a cabeça do deus elefante.

— Obrigado! — disse num sussurro, sem jamais questionar a origem divina do sinal que pedira, afinal era um budista que servia a uma deusa pagã.

Ter sua prece ouvida por Lord Ganesha era apenas mais uma peculiaridade de uma vida politeísta.

Antes de regressar a Virgem, Mu arrumou um local todo especial para o ícone de barro, lhe acendeu alguns incensos e deixou a Primeira Casa levando consigo as transcrições feitas por Atla no diário de Asmita.

Aquele era mais um dos mistérios que fazia questão de desvendar quando sua vida voltasse aos eixos, já que agora sua fé e esperança estavam renovadas e ele tinha certeza que voltaria.

**Negrito** – Traduzido do lemuriano arcaico.


	29. Está na hora do patinho virar Cisne!

************************* Cap 29**** Está na hora do patinho virar cisne *****************************

Moscou, Rússia

Na luxuosa, e que tinha de um tudo, cozinha da mansão de Camus, ele e Hyoga preparavam o jantar, este que era especial por dois motivos. O principal deles era a presença de Afrodite ali, que viera da Grécia ainda naquele dia a pedido do francês.

O segundo motivo era puramente didático.

— Jamais deve permitir que sua posição privilegiada o torne fraco. Os outros aprendizes nunca terão a educação e os privilégios que você tem, e isso _non _te confere o direito de se achar melhor do que eles. Só será melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa se for mais forte e inteligente do que ela — disse Camus, que acabava de retirar uma posta suculenta de salmão marinado de uma bandeja de prata para em seguida leva-la à panela no fogão onde o azeite de oliva já estava quente — É importante que _non_ dependa de ninguém, nunca, especialmente para se alimentar e suprir suas necessidades básicas. Eu, por exemplo, embora tenha empregados para cozinhar para mim aqui e na Grécia, sou capaz perfeitamente de cuidar da minha alimentação. Aprendi a cozinhar ainda mais jovem que você. Isso pode ser vital em uma missão. Afinal, de que adianta matar cem inimigos e morrer de fome porque _non_ conseguiu providenciar o próprio alimento? Um cavaleiro deve ser completo, e isso inclui prover seu auto sustento.

— Entendi, _père_ — disse Hyoga com os olhos azuis atentos ao filé de peixe grelhando na panela, o qual fazia subir um aroma delicioso que preenchia toda a cozinha — Não devo permitir que os meus privilégios me tornem fraco e acomodado.

— Exatamente! E também _non_ deve deixar o salmão passar do ponto — disse Camus virando a posta com a ajuda de uma espátula — Veja... está quase bom. _Non_ deve cozinhar muito para _non_ ficar ressecado e também _non_ salpicar as ervas do tempero.

Observando tudo atentamente, o garotinho procurava memorizar cada detalhe sem nada questionar. A prepotência nunca fora mesmo um traço de sua personalidade quando se tratava de ouvir os ensinamentos do pai, seu mestre. Procurava absorver cada um com admiração e disciplina, almejando ser tão digno e poderoso quanto Camus, já que um dia herdaria dele a sagrada armadura de Aquário.

— _Père_, posso tentar? — pediu Hyoga demonstrando grande interesse na tarefa.

— Claro, _petit_! Pegue outra posta na bandeja. Vou tirar esta — respondeu Camus passando o peixe para uma travessa. Feito, esperou Hyoga colocar a nova posta no azeite quente e então lhe entregou nas mãos a espátula — Com cuidado para _non_ espirrar óleo em você... Peixe é uma ótima fonte de proteínas e vitaminas, além de ser muito saudável. Em locais de frio extremo, como na Sibéria, é uma opção muito nutritiva. Pode te alimentar por horas, e em uma emergência nem mesmo será preciso de fogo, sashimi de salmão é muito saboroso.

— É uma opção, ou é a única opção? — Hyoga perguntou virando a posta na panela.

Camus não conseguiu evitar rir da pergunta dele. Passando os dedos no avental branco para retirar alguns poucos respingos de óleo caminhou até o grande balcão no centro da cozinha planejada e apanhou um cigarro da cigarreira. O acendeu e deu uma longa e profunda tragada.

— Há outras opções sim, e para alguém que adora a comida terrível da Afrodite e suas combinações... digamos, excêntricas, creio eu que isso _non _será um problema para você — disse espirituoso, encostando os cotovelos nus no balcão. Usava uma camisa de linho azul marinho com as mangas dobradas.

— Ah, não será mesmo! Eu já estou louco para comer um urso ou uma daquelas focas bem gordonas! — deu uma risadinha batendo no peixe com a espátula.

— _Dieu_! Estou vendo que vou colocar a fauna siberiana em risco levando você para lá! — brincou Camus, depois voltou a se aproximar do fogão — Comida é comida, Hyoga. O refino do paladar é restrito ao dia a dia como civil, como um cavaleiro, se for preciso comer o couro dos seus sapatos você come!

— Eca! — Hyoga fez uma careta — Espero que não cheguemos a isso _père._

— Eu também espero, por isso vou te ensinar tudo sobre sobrevivência. Vai, já pode tirar. Já está passando do ponto. _Non_ quer transformar o peixe em carvão, quer?

— Não!

— Então tire logo... Vá para o último pedaço. — Ordenou fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dele.

Daquele ponto em diante Camus passou a só supervisionar o trabalho do filho, vendo o quanto ele parecia feliz ao executar aquela tarefa tão simples. Pobre criança... mal sabia o que a aguardava.

Camus tentava ministrar os sentimentos dentro de si da forma mais fria e prática que conseguia, mas era quase impossível apaziguar seu coração de pai deixando que apenas o de mestre guiasse suas emoções. Ele sabia que ao decidir levar Hyoga para a Sibéria para treiná-lo, só permitiria que ele saísse de lá consagrado cavaleiro de Atena. O treinamento era pesado, o isolamento terrível, e as provações tantas que nem era capaz de contar nos dedos. Seriam anos afastado da civilização, das regalias das quais estava acostumado, dos luxos, de Afrodite... Anos de dor, sofrimento, esgotamento físico e mental. Anos que transformariam Hyoga no homem que Camus precisava que ele fosse; seu sucessor no topo da hierarquia da poderosa Vory v Zakone e também no mais alto escalão do exército de Atena. E para isso ser possível precisava torna-lo o guerreiro perfeito!

Enquanto Aquário observava o filho terminar o jantar conforme suas instruções, sua mente pensava numa maneira de dizer tudo isso a ele. Como dar a notícia de que não veria mais os amigos do Santuário, os da escola, Kiki... se é que Kiki resistiria à doença que o estava consumindo. Como diria a ele que não veria mais Afrodite por anos?

Como diria isso a Afrodite sem causar um cataclismo?

Por mais que Afrodite estivesse ciente de que esse dia chegaria, Camus tinha certeza de que o noivo entrara em negação a alguns anos e sequer lembrava do assunto.

Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz junto de um suspiro.

Aquele seria um jantar no mínimo barulhento, ele tinha certeza.

Enquanto isso, na pomposa sala recheada de obras de artes e tapeçarias de um esplendor arrebatador, nenhuma beleza era páreo para a figura de pé em frente à grande janela de vidro decorado que se abria em duas folhas para o luxuoso jardim. No parapeito desta, do lado de fora, uma jardineira havia sido instalada, onde agora desabrochavam as primeiras rosas que há algumas semanas haviam sido plantadas.

— Está vendo, Jarbas. É disso que elas gostam, terra, água, sol e amor — disse Afrodite enquanto com um regador servia água às flores, que pareciam vibrar, reluzentes e esplendorosas ao sol, reagindo a sua presença — De agora em diante, desaquenda de colocar flor em vaso com água.

— _Oui, mademoiselle_ — respondeu o mordomo que atentamente observa a "madame", até ser surpreendido por ela que ao virar lhe apanhou a mão e o puxou para mais perto de si.

— Me dá aqui seu dedinho, meu anjo — disse Afrodite, que sem cerimônia alguma colou seu corpo ao do velho senhor russo e debruçou sobre o parapeito da janela junto dele, o fazendo meter o indicador na terra molhada da jardineira — Esse é o nível de umidade ideal da terra. Nem encharcada, nem seca. Entendeu?

Fiodr pigarreou embaraçado. Tinha o dedo socado na terra, o corpo comprimido entre o parapeito e o corpo de Afrodite, e o rosto tão corado que parecia ter sofrido queimaduras de inverno. Nunca fora um homem acostumado a contatos tão íntimos como aquele, e só não repelia imediatamente a "madame" porque há muito já rendera-se totalmente ao seu inexorável carisma.

— _Oui, made_... _mademoiselle_ — respondeu. Os olhos arregalados de alarde alternavam entre as magníficas rosas na jardineira e os dedos delicados de unhas esmaltadas em azul turquesa da primeira dama daquele lar.

— Perfeito! Na minha ausência é você quem vai cuidar dos meus bebês, Jarbas — disse Afrodite recuando alguns passos, dando a tão sonhada liberdade ao mordomo que respirou aliviado voltando a posição anterior.

— _Oui, mademoiselle_.

Sem demora, pois que já sentia o perfume apetitoso do salmão grelhado vindo da cozinha, Afrodite retirou o avental de jardinagem e o entregou a Fiodr. De um modo todo meio afobado e desajeitado, ainda que com extrema graça, passou as mãos pelo tecido nobre do vestido, um Valentin Yudashkin* em seda vermelho carmim que Camus o presenteara no último aniversário, o ajeitando no corpo. O corte impecável da peça lhe facilitara o trabalho, ainda que os pequenos enchimentos no peito lhe dessem uma sensação desconfortável de algo fora do lugar. Em seguida, penteou com os dedos os cachos levemente modelados com babyliss e foi calçar os scarpins de saltos altíssimos que abandonara no meio da sala antes de ir lidar com as flores.

Pronto ficou de frente com Fiodr, lhe sorriu animado e deu um giro em torno de si mesmo até voltar à posição de início.

— E então? Estou bonita? — perguntou — Sabe, eu não poderia, nem deveria, estar aqui hoje, porque você não faz ideia do caos que está lá na Grécia — suspirou — Mas o Camy disse que era um jantar especial... O que você acha que é, Jarbas?

— _Mademoiselle_? — Fiodr contraiu os lábios e fez uma sutil mesura.

— Pela grinalda de rendas e canutilhos de Dadá! Será que ele vai marcar a data do nosso casamento? — sussurrou levando as mãos ao rosto e apertando as bochechas. Tinha os olhos delineados com lápis arregalados e cravados aos do mordomo — Eu te falei que pedi ele em casamento? Ai foi tão lindo, Jarbas!... Quer dizer, foi meio tenso, a gente discutiu antes, ele me mandou ir nadar no oceano, comer piranha e dar para peixe espada, enquanto ele ia viver vestido de pano de chão na casinha do cachorro, que a gente nem tem, mas mesmo assim foi lindo!... Você acha que um dia a gente se casa, Jarbas?

Diante do silêncio do velho senhor, Afrodite se aproximou mais, respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Estou aqui tagarelando e você não entende uma palavra do que eu falo, né? Seu velhinho fofo, vem cá, me dá um abraço — disse, e sem que o outro esperasse o abraçou todo animado — Eu adoro você, Jarbas, sabia? Eu gosto de conversar com você. Pelo menos com você eu posso falar do Camus, posso falar dos nossos planos, do quanto eu amo aquele viado bravo e babadeiro, já que você não entende mesmo. — suspirou, então abaixou o tom de voz quase próximo a um cochicho — Sabia que o Camus usa calcinha?

Como esperado, não houve qualquer reação por parte do mordomo. Calado e hirto como um galho seco ele estava, calado e hirto como um galho seco ele permaneceu.

Afrodite então encostou mais seu rosto próximo ao ouvido dele.

— Camus adora calcinha. E ele tem até preferência, sabia? Ele gosta daquelas que ficam bem enfiadas na bunda, assim, bem atoladas no rabo — suspirou, levemente excitado com a imagem que sua mente delineava — Dadá me abana! O que é aquele homem usando calcinha atolada no rabo!

Com um tapinha nas costas de Fiodr, Afrodite afastou-se o vendo esfregar o nariz com o avental de jardineiro.

— Isso fica entre a gente, Jarbas — disse dando a ele uma piscadinha — Ah! A tempos quero te dizer isso, Jarbas. Você precisa curtir mais a vida, tipo, pegar umas senhoras safadas por aí, frequentar os bailes da terceira idade, trepar de vez em quando. Não é porque tá velho que tá morto, meu anjo. Não precisa mais cuidar tanto do Camus, porque agora ele tem a mim. Eu cuido dele — sorriu.

— _Oui, mademoiselle_ — Fiodr respondeu antes de ter uma crise de espirros.

— Ah, pobrezinho. Acho que é o meu perfume... Anda, vá ver sua novela, Jarbas, querido — fez um gesto com as mãos no ar o dispensando — Agora já sabe. Terra levemente úmida e nada de colocar minhas rosas em vasos com água, ok?

Com uma mesura tímida o mordomo se despediu e seguiu para seus aposentos.

Como todos os outros funcionários que trabalhavam na mansão para Camus, Fiodr já estava mais do que acostumado com as exigências extravagantes e excêntricas da madame. Afrodite era uma figura tão carismática e exuberante que desde de que passara a frequentar a mansão, anos atrás, havia cativado a todos naquele lugar, especialmente porque trouxera para ali a leveza e a alegria que aquela casa jamais tivera. Ninguém entendia direito o que ele falava, por causa da barreira do idioma, mas com um pequeno esforço de ambas as partes, tudo se esclarecia e todos acatavam às suas ordens com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhantes de admiração. Para eles, as mudanças trazidas pela "madame", cuja procedência nunca ficara exatamente clara — apostavam que tinha vindo da Dinamarca — não se deram apenas na casa, mas também no proprietário dela.

Camus mantinha os mesmos funcionários, leais e discretos, que outrora serviram a Yuri Yurievich Volkov, seu mestre. Arrumadeiras, cozinheiras, jardineiros, motoristas... todos conheciam o francês desde a tenra idade e o viram se tornar um homem, fechado, introspectivo, melancólico, duro, exatamente como era o antigo dono daquela casa. Tudo mudou quando Afrodite surgiu ali, e a mudança mais radical se dera mesmo em Camus. Junto com as novas cores, flores e perfumes que tomaram a mansão do Vor da máfia russa, vieram os sorrisos, e esses agora se tornaram constantes num rosto onde antes eram extremamente raros. Os olhos de Camus também tinham ganhado um brilho vivaz, e todos ali torciam muito para o casal, esperando ansiosos o dia em que o patrão desposaria a "madame" misteriosa e tornaria legítima aquela união.

Afrodite desconhecia esse desejo dos funcionários, mas certamente partilhava dele. Contudo, enquanto o sonhado dia do casamento não chegasse, iria usufruir do que tinha.

Feliz em estar ali, e esforçando-se como podia para ao menos por um dia deixar de pensar no sofrimento dos amigos e curtir a família, Peixes caminhou até a cozinha encontrando Camus pondo a mesa para o jantar e Hyoga a terminar de grelhar a última posta de salmão.

— Pela deusa, Camy, você deixou ele sozinho no fogão! — disse Afrodite assustado — E se ele sofre uma queimadura?

Da mesa, Camus olhou para o sueco com um ar um tanto indiferente.

— Ele já sabe manejar um fogão a um bom tempo, e você sabe disso. _Non_ seja dramática, _ma belle_.

— Dramática? — Afrodite reclamou encarando o francês — Qualquer bocó sabe que fogo, óleo quente e criança são uma combinação péssima!

Camus revirou os olhos e foi até o armário de cristais apanhar três taças.

— Onde tem criança aqui, _maman_? — Hyoga protestou virando-se para Afrodite, que agora acercava-se dele no fogão — Eu já sou adulto!

Afrodite calou-se por um momento, como se reconsiderasse. Embora tivesse apenas dez anos, Hyoga de fato há muito perdera o aspecto infantil pelo qual tinha caído de amores desde o instante exato em que o viu pela primeira vez. A realidade dura e nociva da máfia havia levado a inocência de seu garotinho e ele mal se dera conta disso.

Com um suspiro longo e um cafune nos cabelos loiros caídos nos olhos, Afrodite resignou-se.

— Para mim, você sempre será o meu loirudinho nariz de batatinha — sorriu, tentando disfarçar a melancolia — Hummm, mas nem o ajeum daquele restaurante bacana lá na Arbat* que o seu pai adora cheira tão bom assim!

— Espero que a senhora goste, _maman_. Eu fiz do jeito que o _père_ ensinou, com ervas e manteiga, mas no da senhora eu coloquei um ingrediente especial.

— Ah, é? E o que é?

— Calda de caramelo!

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e passou a língua entre os lábios tintos de batom.

— Uau! Agora minha barriga até roncou! Isso deve estar divino!

Ambos riram divertidos, até que Camus aproximou-se deles e abraçando Afrodite pela cintura de modo bastante íntimo e bem a vontade disse:

— Como é que é? Esse último pedaço sai ou _non_ sai?

— Está pronto, _père_. Já vou tirar — disse o garotinho apressando-se para executar a ação.

— _Parfait_! Vamos jantar que depois preciso ter uma conversa importante com vocês dois.

— Credo, _mon amour_, não se diz uma coisa dessa sem dizer qual a coisa a se dizer. Eu sou uma pessoa ansiosa! — Peixes protestou.

Camus riu, e para amenizar a situação puxou o sueco e lhe beijou ternamente os lábios. Um beijo ligeiro e carinhoso, enquanto Hyoga levava a travessa com o salmão para a mesa. Esta estava posta de modo simples, mas era visível o capricho que o francês tivera com cada item, desde os requintados pratos de louça que pertenceram à família Volkov, aos talheres de prata e taças de vinho e água em cristal. Para Hyoga tinha suco de framboesas, o preferido dele, um carinho especial que Afrodite trouxera da Grécia para o pequeno.

Tudo estava perfeito, o momento em família, a comida, as conversas... até que em dada ocasião, Camus percebeu que Hyoga parecia ter largado de comer o peixe, passando a revira-lo no prato com o garfo para lá e para cá.

— O que foi, filho? Por que _non _está comendo? — perguntou.

Hyoga ergueu os olhos para ele e deu de ombros.

— Está bom, mas é que eu não gosto muito de peixe — respondeu simplesmente, servindo-se de mais um copo de suco.

— Hum... acho bom que comece a gostar — disse Camus descansando o garfo na borda do prato, observando sério o filho — Vamos, coma o seu jantar.

Afrodite olhou para o aquariano fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

— Ah, não fale assim com ele, _mon amour_. Tudo bem não gostar de peixe. Gostando só dessa peixinha aqui é o que importa — sorriu fazendo um carinho na bochecha de Hyoga, que estava sentado ao seu lado e sorriu em resposta.

— _Non_ passe a mão na cabeça dele, Afrodite. Ele precisa aprender a comer de tudo, e esse salmão é da melhor qualidade. _Non_ tem querer, tem que comer — disse Camus ainda olhando sério para Hyoga. Quanto mais o mimasse agora, mais ele sofreria depois.

— Olha quem fala! — Peixes arregalou os olhos que agora tinha pregados ao rosto de Camus — Eu vou trazer um pratão de macarrão com salsicha e Tang de uva para você, vamos ver se você come. Não, não! Se não gosta de algo não precisa comer. Tem tantas outras coisas boas para comer no mundo, não é mesmo?... E outra, Camy, Hyoga é novinho demais para cozinhar. Não quero meu filho mexendo em fogão ainda. Dadá me guarde de acontecer alguma coisa com esse menino e ele perder um olho! Já pensou?

Desviando os olhos do filho e os direcionando ao pisciano, Camus retirou o guardanapo do colo e o colocou sobre a mesa, ao lado do prato. Realmente Afrodite sequer desconfiava do motivo de estar ali, o motivo de tudo aquilo, e seu coração já começava a ficar apertado. Como diria ao noivo que em pouco tempo ele e Hyoga partiriam para a Sibéria sozinhos e lá ficariam por pelo menos cinco anos, isolados de tudo e de todos, passando por privações diversas, inclusive escassez severa de comida? Como seria a melhor forma de dizer?

A verdade era que não existia uma melhor forma.

Por isso, Camus decidiu acabar com aquele dilema de uma vez por todas.

Enfiando a mão no bolso da calça social, retirou a cigarreira de ouro e dela um cigarro, o qual acendeu calmamente com uma longa e profunda tragada.

Afrodite olhou para ele franzindo as sobrancelhas e piscando repetidas vezes as longuíssimas pestanas escovadas e tingidas por uma espessa máscara negra.

— Apaga esse oxanã, Camus! Ah, tá boa! Mesa de jantar não é lugar de fumar!

— _Ma fleur_...

— Vai ficar tudo com gosto de cinzeiro.

— _Ma belle_...

— O peixe está uma delícia, mas se Hyoga não gosta de peixe podemos pedir uma pizza! — bateu palmas no ar sorridente.

— Sim! Pizza! — Hyoga repetiu o gesto e eufórico deu um salto da cadeira — Eu vou buscar o cardápio da pizzaria e o telefone para gente fazer o...

— Hyoga senta nessa cadeira já! — Camus elevou a voz apontando para a cadeira, assustando os dois — Nós _non_ vamos pedir pizza! _Dieu_, Afrodite!

— Cruzes! Posso saber por que está gritando desse jeito? — o sueco lançou um olhar dardejante para o aquariano.

— Peixinha... me escute, _s'il-vous-plaît_ — pediu Camus encarando os olhos do pisciano — Você também, Hyoga... precisamos conversar um assunto sério.

— Que assunto? — perguntou Peixes ansioso.

Hyoga já voltara à cadeira e agora aguardava calado, já meio que prevendo o que o pai diria.

— _Ma belle_... eu venho me organizando e preparando tudo há algum tempo e... finalmente chegou a hora.

— Hora? Hora do quê?

— Em dois meses, acho que menos até, Hyoga e eu partiremos para a Sibéria, onde darei início ao treinamento dele de fato.

O rosto de Afrodite ficou lívido.

A notícia o atingira como uma martelada dada no meio da testa.

Então aquele era o assunto que Camus queria tratar consigo.

Será possível que o tempo tinha passado tão depressa, e que era tão distraído, que não percebeu que já chegara a hora?

— Mas... já? — fez a pergunta mais por não saber exatamente o que dizer, depois olhou para Hyoga ao seu lado, que embora orgulhoso e ansioso para dar o próximo passo em seu treinamento não conseguia esconder o nervosismo — Não é muito cedo?

— _Non_... na verdade já é bem tarde — disse Camus num tom de voz ameno, então tomou um gole de água antes de prosseguir — Eu iniciei meu treinamento na Sibéria com seis anos. Hyoga já está com dez... E eu confesso que esse atraso _non_ se deu por negligência minha, mas... por fraqueza.

Percebendo que o pai abaixara a cabeça e tinha um tom de voz um tanto lastimoso, Hyoga desassossegou.

— Fraqueza? Por que fraqueza, _père_? — perguntou.

Camus olhou para ele e suspirou longamente. Não queria, não podia dizer a ele exatamente o que sentia, ou teria que ser franco e revelar antes da hora o que o aguardava. O fim absoluto da infância, das regalias, da vida de luxo e conforto... privações, a mente e o corpo levados ao limite da exaustão e da quase morte; sofrimento, dor... Camus sabia o quão duro era o treinamento de um cavaleiro de sua categoria, e para tornar Hyoga perfeito como queria não o pouparia de nada, de nenhum sofrimento; seria seu mestre e também seu carrasco, ainda que seu desejo mais íntimo de pai fosse protege-lo de todo o mal e de toda a dor.

— Porque eu, na verdade, adiei o inadiável... esse dia chegaria de qualquer maneira.

Tenso, Afrodite levou a mão à garganta e engoliu em seco.

Peixes era um cavaleiro de Atena, e como todos também conhecia bem o árduo caminho até se consagrar um. Foram anos de solidão nas gélidas falésias da Groelândia, sofrendo com o horror do treinamento conferido aos cavaleiros cuja manipulação de toxinas venenosas chega a extremos de alterar suas próprias fisiologias. Porém, não deixara nada para trás, ninguém que sentisse sua falta ou lamentasse sua morte caso sucumbisse ao treinamento. Não havia uma mãe o esperando esperançosa. Nenhum pai que se orgulharia de sua trajetória. Ninguém. Mas com Hyoga era diferente!

Por mais que soubesse que esse dia chegaria, e que por vezes sonhara com ele, em ver Hyoga se tornar um homem, Afrodite não tinha o psicológico preparado para aceita-lo. Sentia-se completamente desesperado. Não conseguia aceitar que aquele garotinho sentado na mesa, a quem amava tanto e cuidava com todo seu zelo e carinho, fosse conhecer a dor de se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena. Queria gritar, queria impedir, rasgar as próprias roupas, esbofetear a cara de Camus até ele desistir, mas em um raro momento de lucidez e maturidade não fez nada disso. Levou ambas as mãos para debaixo da mesa e apertou o guardanapo bordado até rasga-lo.

Do lado de Afrodite, Camus podia sentir a oscilação em seu Cosmo.

— Eu sei o que está sentido, _ma fleur_... mas deve se orgulhar desse momento — olhou para Hyoga o vendo muito sério — Tudo o que fizemos até aqui foi brincadeira de criança. Nosso filho precisa do treinamento correto para se tornar um homem e um cavaleiro poderoso. Ele precisa ser capaz de se defender sozinho quando _non_ pudermos mais zelar por ele, e isso depende exclusivamente de mim... Vocês terão um tempo ainda para se despedirem um do outro, e você de seus amigos, Hyoga. Eu calculo que devemos partir dentro de dois meses.

— Como assim despedir? — Afrodite questionou, com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto extenuado.

— É, _père_, como assim, despedir? A _maman_ é uma amazona. Ela não pode ir com a gente e ficar lá por uns dias? — disse Hyoga inocente.

Camus apagou o cigarro no prato e respirou fundo.

— _Non_, ela _non_ pode — disse categórico.

— Aquenda! Como assim, não posso? — perguntou Afrodite nervoso elevando a voz.

— Afrodite, _non_ comece! Você sabe muito bem porque _non_ pode... O treinamento fora do Santuário é um treinamento diferenciado, e o dos cavaleiros de gelo requer solidão e isolamento total, justamente por isso que é feito em um lugar ermo da Sibéria e não em qualquer outro lugar de clima frio apenas. — Agora Camus falava olhando diretamente para Hyoga — Você possui Cosmo, Hyoga, mas ele é fraco, amador. Precisa elevar seu Cosmo e força a níveis inimagináveis, e para isso terá que passar por provações, rotinas de exercícios intensos, incluso de sobrevivência, que te façam ultrapassar os limites de humanos comuns. Por isso o estou ensinando a cozinhar, por isso tem que comer seu salmão mesmo sem gostar... Uma vez na Sibéria, só poderá sair de lá morto ou consagrado cavaleiro de Cisne. — disse com uma seriedade tão terrível que fez o garoto se encolher na cadeira — E eu te amo, meu filho. _Non_ quero e _non_ vou te perder, por isso o tornarei capaz de provar seu poder adquirido e seu valor clamando pela armadura, e se ela te aceitar, então talvez seja digno de herdar a sagrada armadura de Aquário, mas para conseguir tal poder precisa abrir mão de tudo o que você tem hoje, inclusive da Afrodite.

— Mas... _père_...

— Camy...

— Quando chegar lá, Hyoga ficará em uma cabana com o mínimo que precisa para sobreviver. Será responsável sozinho por se aquecer, se alimentar e se proteger. _Non_ terá minha ajuda para essas tarefas, já que eventualmente eu voltarei para Grécia e para a Rússia quando preciso. Lá eu _non_ serei mais Camus, mas apenas o Cavaleiro de Aquário, o seu mestre, _non _mais o seu pai. Levará apenas uma muda de roupa, alguns livros e mais nada.

Hyoga olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados de apreensão enfim se dando conta do quão drástica seria a mudança de vida pela qual passaria.

— Foi assim com o senhor, père? — perguntou assustado.

Camus baixou a cabeça pensativo.

Sim, tinha sido assim com ele, ainda pior. Não gostava de se lembrar da época em que vivera na Sibéria. Apesar do respeito e apreço que tinha por seu mestre, o seu treinamento não fora apenas um mero treinamento de cavaleiro, mas também sua iniciação para a máfia, e essa tinha-lhe exigido uma drástica correção de conduta. Foram anos de dor e de lágrimas. Anos que definitivamente moldaram grande parte de sua personalidade complexa e atormentada. Tempos que marcaram sua alma para sempre e que o transformaram no homem que era hoje. A mudança pela qual passara se deu de maneira tão irreversível ao ponto de sequer ter uma visão completa de quem realmente fora antes de conhecer Yuri.

Na Sibéria Camus fora destruído e reconstruído de um modo que jamais teria coragem de fazer com Hyoga.

— _Oui_... foi assim comigo. Devo o que sou hoje ao meu mestre. Ele me levou para a Sibéria bem mais novo do que você é hoje, sem preparo ou treinamento algum. Para mim foi muito mais difícil do que será para você, isso eu te garanto — disse firme, encarando os olhos do filho — Por isso, espero que entenda que tudo que farei é para o seu crescimento, para que se torne um cavaleiro digno da armadura de Aquário no futuro, e para que adquira a força e confiança necessárias para comandar a Vory v Zakone quando eu _non_ mais puder fazer isso. Se for forte, se for confiante, todos te respeitarão e o temerão, como a mim.

Com o coração acelerado, temendo por antecipação o treinamento na gelada e erma Sibéria, já que conhecia todas as histórias dos cavaleiros de gelo que se sagraram lá, porém motivado e cheio de vontade de deixar o pai orgulhoso, Hyoga levantou o queixo e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Eu... eu estou pronto, _père_... — disse, e quando olhou para Afrodite não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos azuis enchessem de lágrimas. Estava com medo, mas estava muito mais assustado em ficar longe da "mãe" por tanto tempo — Eu só... eu só não queria ficar longe da _Maman_ Di.

E se Hyoga tentava manter-se firme contendo o choro o mais que podia, Afrodite já deixava que esse ecoasse pela cozinha, sonoro e escandaloso como não poderia ser diferente vindo dele.

— Pelo amor de Dadá, Camus, não faz isso comigo!

— Afrodite... — Camus alisou uma das sobrancelhas sentindo as rugas que se formavam em sua testa. Agora vinha a parte barulhenta da conversa, o inevitável chilique.

— Não arranca o meu coração desse jeito! Não tira o meu filho de mim! — Afrodite falava aos soluços e espasmos, debruçando-se na mesa sem se importar em mergulhar as pontas dos cabelos e os babados do vestido no prato de salmão para alcançar Hyoga e o puxar para seus braços.

— Afrodite, _s'il-vous-plaît,_ _non_ piore as coisas. Sabe que _non_ tenho escolha, e também _non_ estou tirando ele de você, _mon Dieu! Non_ faça isso... — clamou tentando manter a calma e racionalizar a situação.

— NÃO FAÇA ISSO VOCÊ! — Peixes gritou histérico e desesperado encarando Camus. Segurava o tronco de Hyoga apertado contra seu peito.

— _Maman_, tô caindo! — alertou o garotinho, com os quadris e as pernas ainda na cadeira tombada para o lado de Afrodite.

— Quem está caindo sou eu... Ah... Atena... está ficando tudo escuro... cadê vocês?... Estou cega!

— _Non _comece com isso, Afrodite! — Camus advertiu imediatamente dando um tapa na mesa — O assunto é sério! Se você fingir um desmaio agora eu te acordo com essa taça de água na cara. Nada de desmaios! Você sabe muito bem que isso estava nos planos... _Dieu_! _Non_ é como se você _non_ soubesse. _Non_ torne minha missão ainda mais difícil para nós do que já é, _ma belle_, _s'il-vous-plaît._

Afrodite recuperou a visão na hora, e o mal estar também milagrosamente desapareceu, mas para completo desespero de Camus foi a voz embargada de Hyoga que lhe falou.

— _Père_, deixa _maman_ ir nos visitar ao menos uma vez por ano, por favor! — agora era ele quem suplicava agarrado ao pisciano — Eu não quero ficar longe dela.

— É, me deixe ir ao menos uma vez por ano! Duas! No aniversário dele ou no seu e... e no dia das mães! — rogou Afrodite que era pura aflição — Tem que me deixar ir até lá ver vocês ou eu vou morrer, Camus! Eu vou morrer, eu juro!

— Afrodite... _non_... — Camus piscou os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos, os apertando de leve para apaziguar a dorzinha que brotava em suas têmporas — Ninguém vai morrer. Eu _non_ vou morrer, você _non_ vai morrer, e por Atena, eu _non_ vou deixar nosso filho morrer.

— VOU MORRER SIM! — Afrodite gritou desesperado — Camus eu vou murchar, definhar e morrer seca igual uma rosa arrancada do pé e enfiada num vaso matim de água igual esses que vocês têm aqui, sem vida e sem viço.

— _Dieu_, Afrodite... — Camus suspirou.

— Não faz isso comigo! Eu prometo que não interfiro em nada. Nada de nada! Não levo ajeum, eu... eu não levo bala, nem chiclete e nem refrigerante... e também não levo casaco. Isso! Eu passo frio junto com vocês para dar apoio moral! Durmo num iglu bem longe se quiser para não atrapalhar, eu juro! Juro! Mas me deixe ir ver vocês! Não pode me largar aqui sozinha e nem ao menos me deixar ir visita-los — implorava aos prantos. A ideia de passar anos sem ver Hyoga era aterrorizante. Sabia muito bem que Camus era um homem difícil de se dobrar quando tomava uma decisão, principalmente quando o assunto era disciplina e treinamento, mas ele precisava amolecer aquele coração duro, ou realmente morreria.

Diante da choradeira, Camus levou a mão ao rosto e apertou forte a ponte entre os olhos, porque a dor agora se alastrava para a testa toda.

Estava acontecendo exatamente o que tinha previsto, e também o que mais temia. O noivo e o filho aos prantos na mesa de jantar e a culpa era sua.

O sofrimento e luta interna do cavaleiro de Aquário eram visíveis em seu Cosmo oscilante, assim como em sua fisionomia abatida e nos gestos que exteriorizavam sua aflição. Mordia os lábios e balançava as pernas debaixo da mesa incessantemente, olhando para os as faces suplicantes de Afrodite e Hyoga a sua frente.

— Entendam... eu _non_ quero, e jamais irei, separar vocês dois, mas precisam encarar a vida com responsabilidade... Afrodite, especialmente você_, ma fleur_ — disse esticando o braço, pedindo a mão ao pisciano, que de pronto atendeu ao pedindo tomando a dele na sua — Já passou por algo parecido.

— Sim, mas antes eu não tinha mãe, não tinha pai, filho, noivo, agora eu tenho. Hyoga e você também têm! — retrucou Afrodite aos prantos. Não queria de jeito nenhum quebrar os protocolos dos treinamentos infringidos aos cavaleiros que dominavam o gelo, mas não pode evitar. Estava aterrorizado demais com a ideia de passar anos sem ver os dois — Vocês vão precisar de força, disciplina, determinação, bravura, mas também vão precisar de amor, e isso eu tenho de sobra para dar. Não é possível que acredite que o meu amor vai atrapalhar o treinamento e a evolução do Hyoga, Camy. O amor só fortalece! Eu, você, e a maioria de nós, não experimentou o amor e o afeto durante os treinamentos, mas eu tenho certeza que essa era a lição que nos faltava! Por favor, Camus! Me deixa ir ver vocês na Sibéria!

— Eu... _non_ posso... vocês _non_ entendem!

— Por favor _papa_! Deixa ela ir! — Hyoga implorava agarrado à mãe, em meio a um pranto sofrido. Já havia perdido Natássia e agora sentia como se estivesse perdendo Afrodite também — Eu prometo que vou dar o melhor de mim, vou obedecer todas as suas ordens e instruções, vou cozinhar, lavar, passar, faço tudo que mandar, até como quilos de peixes, mas deixa _maman_ ir nos visitar! Não tira ela de mim, por favor _papa_...

Camus arregalou os olhos sem saber como agir e o que falar para ele. A dor nos olhos de Hyoga era tão grande que chegava doer sem si mesmo.

Percebendo que o francês estava bastante alterado, respirando ofegante, o rosto corado e a fisionomia de alguém que está travando uma batalha interna ferrenha, Afrodite cochichou no ouvido de Hyoga pedindo a ele que os deixassem a sós para conversar. O garotinho obedeceu de pronto e antes de deixar a cozinha parou do lado de Camus na cadeira e o abraçou apertado. Queria deixar claro para ele que não o estava desafiando, tampouco impondo qualquer coisa que fosse, mas que, como todos ali naquela mesa, estava apenas desesperados.

Um golpe duro no coração de Camus.

Quando Hyoga saiu, Afrodite levantou-se da cadeira, retirou os scarpins dos pés e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Camus, apoiando os braços nas coxas dele.

— _Mon amour..._ olha para mim — pediu com voz suave, porém embargada ainda pelo choro — Eu sei que o que estou te pedindo chega a ser um abuso, e se eu pudesse jamais interferiria nisso mas... eu não consigo evitar, é mais forte do que eu, porque... porque eu tenho plena consciência do que é o treinamento que você vai dar a ele e isso... isso vai me enlouquecer se eu não puder estar lá para apoiá-lo... para segurar a mão dele num momento de fraqueza, medo ou dor. Acredite, Camy, um abraço quentinho de mãe, um cafuné, um carinho antes de dormir não teria nos tornado mais fracos naquela época, só teria nos fortalecido. E assim será com ele.

— _Non_ tem noção do que está me pedindo, Afrodite... — Camus olhou para ele com os olhos brilhantes, úmidos de lágrimas — Você pensa que sabe pelo que ele vai passar, mas _non_ sabe... E quando souber, eu sei que _non_ vai suportar. E mesmo que suporte, que como eu engula o sentimento de pai e assista de longe toda a dor que o nosso filho vai passar, te permitir ir para Sibéria... isso é... é simplesmente ignorar o princípio básico que o tornará um cavaleiro que domina o gelo. Hyoga deve deixar os sentimentos de lado se quiser ser forte e conquistar a armadura de Cisne, e eu devo mostrar o caminho a ele. Só eu posso fazer isso.

— Você não matou os seus sentimentos, Camus... eles estão aí, dentro de você — Afrodite esticou o braço e pousou a mão no peito do aquariano, sobre o coração, que palpitava acelerado — Vivos como nunca! Por mais que todos tenham feito de tudo para arranca-los de você, ainda assim não conseguiram, e mesmo assim você é um dos Santos mais poderosos de Atena!... Por favor... Me deixe ir com vocês... nem que seja por uma semana apenas... um dia... uma hora! Eu amo aquele menino, eu amo você, e não vou aguentar ficar sem vocês, Camus!

Aquário sentia-se à beira de um colapso diante daquela situação.

Seus olhos avelãs encaravam os de Afrodite com aflição, mal piscavam, enquanto a boca seca e a falta de ar já eram resultado das fisgadas doloridas que sentia no peito. Queria acender outro cigarro, ou quem sabe algumas doses de vodca o ajudariam a relaxar, mas abandonou a ideia sabendo que só existia uma solução para aquele dilema.

Afrodite tinha razão. Deveria ter matado todo sentimento dentro de si, e de fato, por um longo período em sua vida, acreditou que tinha conseguido, mas aquele homem ajoelhado a seus pés, e anos depois Hyoga, haviam lhe provado que não, que apenas tinha trancado seus sentimentos numa caixa, jogado a chave fora e esperado ansiosamente que alguém a encontrasse e o ajudasse abri-la de volta.

— _Ma belle_... — Aquário sussurrou enquanto afastava algumas mechas dos cabelos de Peixes que caiam sobre os olhos encharcados.

— Por favor, Camus...

— _Pardon_... eu também _non_ quero, mas _non_ é questão de querer... eu _non_ devo... _non_ é certo...

— Nada do que a gente faz é certo, Camus. Olha para mim, eu tô de vestido! E tô usando uma prótese de silicone em cada peito... Estamos enganando uma criança e uma organização criminosa babadeira inteira! Tá tudo errado na nossa vida, e mesmo assim está dando tudo certo! — falava bem baixinho, quase inaudível.

Camus baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Afrodite o sentia trêmulo, e a temperatura na cozinha começava a cair vertiginosamente. Camus sofria.

— Dieu... _non_ faça isso comigo Afrodite... um cavaleiro de gelo _non_ deve jamais permitir que sentimentos pessoais interfiram em sua conduta, você sabe disso!

— Pelo amor de Dadá, Camus, os tempos mudaram! Dá para ser cavaleiro de Aquário sem ser um iglu sem sentimentos, ou você acha que vai conseguir convencer Hyoga do contrário? Esse menino é todo amor e carinho, Camus! Ele me ama, ama você, o Kiki... ele ama até o insuportável do Shaka!... Não pode se enfiar com Hyoga nos cafundós da Sibéria e me largar sozinho por anos! Eu não tenho psicológico para isso!

Afrodite beijou as mãos frias de Camus e as apertou com força.

— Um dia você me pediu para vestir um vestido e ser a mãe daquele menino. Eu achei que você estava louco e que eu jamais conseguiria. Cheguei a te dar um soco bem no meio da cara por ter me feito essa proposta e me colocado nessa situação, pois bem... seis anos depois eu estou aqui, em um Valentin Yudashkin vermelho, de joelhos, e como mãe do seu filho eu tô te pedindo. Faça isso por ele, por mim, e por você também. Me deixe ir à Sibéria acompanhar o treinamento dele, por favor, pelo bem dessa família.

Camus abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto trêmulo de Afrodite. Era desesperador aceitar que ele tinha razão, não apenas em relação a Hyoga, mas também a si. A quem queria enganar? Assim como Peixes, sentia-se igualmente incapaz de viver anos longe dele, longe do corpo quente colado ao seu, longe dos lábios doces e dos cabelos perfumados que o inebriavam e o preenchiam de amor e prazer, longe da companhia, que por vezes lhe trazia o caos, mas que também o fazia sentir-se vivo.

Era fraco. Essa era a verdade. Fraco porque amava demais.

Havia passado meses se preparando para aquele momento justamente para não ceder, mas os tempos eram realmente outros. E se ele mesmo sentia que não podia mais separar-se de Afrodite por tanto tempo, como poderia exigir isso de Hyoga?

— _Merde_, Afrodite... — resmungou.

— Merda? O que quer dizer com merda? — Peixes perguntou apreensivo — Merda sim, ou merda não?

Camus respirou fundo.

— Você é o caos na minha vida... está bem... você pode ir nos visitar e...

— AH, PELA DEUSA, VIADO!

— Cala essa boca, maluco! — Camus sussurrou.

Afrodite mal esperou Camus acabar de falar já se levantou do chão e atirou-se nos braços dele, na cadeira mesmo.

— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amooo! — o enchia de beijos enquanto vibrava entre choro e riso, então tomado por uma alegria eufórica desceu do colo dele e correu para o interior da casa para dar a notícia a Hyoga.

Na cozinha, Camus apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto. Esfregou os olhos sentindo um misto de culpa e alívio, mas tinha que aceitar que havia tirado um peso enorme do coração, mas o colocado nas costas, pois ter Afrodite na Sibéria seria um fardo penoso. Sentia um misto de frustração e alívio.

Quando ia acender outro cigarro, eis que viu Hyoga entrar correndo pela porta com o rosto exultante de alegria e os olhos brilhantes. Afrodite vinha logo atrás aos pulinhos.

— _Père_! — gritou o garotinho antes de saltar nos braços do pai e abraça-lo com força — Obrigado, _père_! Obrigado!

Camus abraçou o filho com força e beijou os cabelos claros com carinho.

— _Oui_... eu permiti que Afrodite vá nos visitar, mas vou impor algumas regras — disse Camus ao se levantar com Hyoga no colo e caminhar com ele até o balcão no centro da cozinha. O colocou sentado sobre ele e estendeu o braço para Peixes o chamando — Venha aqui, peixinha, e ouça com atenção.

Afrodite atendeu ao pedido prontamente, pondo-se sério e de mãos dadas com Camus.

— _Non_ poderá levar NADA! Você entendeu? NADA!

— Entendi, nada! Não vou levar nada!

— Oui... e _non_ poderá interferir em nada. Você vai vê-lo ferido e _non_ poderá cuidar dos ferimentos dele, está me entendendo bem, Afrodite?

— Eu tô sim, não vou cuidar dos ferimentos dele.

— _Non _poderá levar comida, agasalho ou passatempos quaisquer. Mesmo que ele te implore por comida _non_ permitirei que o alimente, porque faz parte do treinamento ele ser capaz de suprir suas próprias necessidades. Precisa estar consciente de que minhas ordens serão absolutas naquela maldita cabana, para os dois — disse sério, e nessa hora tanto Hyoga quanto Afrodite fizeram um gesto positivo com a cabeça — Sei que está acostumada com baixas temperaturas, já que seu treinamento foi na Groelândia, mas a Sibéria é diferente. O frio lá dói nos ossos. Você pode ir agasalhada, mas _non_ poderá aquecê-lo — apontou para o filho — Hyoga precisa sentir o frio, precisa dominá-lo, ou não será capaz de suportar os próprios golpes... Eu me reservo no direito de te mandar embora de lá a qualquer momento, basta você desobedecer qualquer uma dessas regras, você entendeu?

— Sim, entendi_, mon amour_! — disse dando um selinho nos lábios dele e depois uma piscadinha para Hyoga, que parecia assustado com as palavras do pai.

Percebendo a apreensão do garotinho, Peixes aproximou-se dele e passando o braço por seus ombros o abraçou, o aconchegando em seu peito. Camus olhava para ele mortificado, mas mantendo-se firme. Precisa passar lhe segurança, ainda que estivesse tão apreensivo quanto.

— Você será um grande homem, _mon fills_, e um poderoso cavaleiro. Você tem potencial para isso, e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, como mestre... e também como pai — disse Camus pegando na mão de Hyoga.

— Eu sei _père_, estou preparado!

— E eu também estarei, meu louridinho — disse Afrodite dando um beijo na bochecha rosada do pequeno russo, imprimindo nela uma marca de batom — _Maman _estará lá com você te ajudando a ser forte. Vou te dar muito amor, beijinhos, e vou levar bolo, pizza, hambúrguer, as balas de bacon com cereja que você adora...

— Afrodite! — Camus quase berrou.

Peixes deu um pulinho com o susto.

— NÃO! NÃO VOU LEVAR NADA! — corrigiu-se imediatamente, assustadíssimo com a própria desatenção — Nem bolo, nem meias quentinhas de lã. Nada de nada, pela deusa!

— _Dieu_, Afrodite, já estou começando a me arrepender! — protestou o francês.

— Não! Não se arrependa não, _mon amour_! Eu entendi, vem cá — disse, e puxou Camus até colar sua testa com a dele — Obrigada. Sabe o que isso significa para mim. É a maior prova de amor que você poderia me dar, porque eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você burlar regras milenares. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte dessa fase tão importante da vida do nosso filho. Eu prometo que vou seguir suas regras.

Camus suspirou longamente e com certo pesar. Conhecia muito bem Afrodite. Sabia que ele não iria obedecer porcaria de regra nenhuma, que daria um jeito de burlar cada uma delas. Sentia-se um fracassado.

Porém, olhando Peixes naqueles olhos aquamarines únicos, não conseguia sentir raiva, apenas um amor imenso.

— _Ma belle_... — murmurou e beijou ternamente a fronte do pisciano, depois abraçou a ele e a Hyoga com força e todo amor que cabia em si, que não era nada pouco.

No fundo Camus também estava assustado.

Treinar Hyoga seria revisitar seus próprios demônios, muitos dos quais ainda lutava dia a dia para esquecer.

Voltar para aquela cabana na Sibéria e encarar o passado doloroso que estava impregnado em cada detalhe dela lhe custaria muito, mas quem sabe agora, com Hyoga e Afrodite junto de si seria mais fácil. Por mais que estivesse com medo do que viria não podia mais adiar aquele momento. Precisava estar preparado para ele.

* Valentin Yudashkin é considerado o maior designer fashion da Rússia. Nasceu em 1963 e ficou conhecido nos anos 1980 por vestir Raisa Gorbachev, esposa do último presidente da antiga União Soviética, Mikhail Gorbachev.

* Arbat – A Rua Arbat é um dos endereços mais antigos de Moscou, famoso por concentrar bares, restaurantes e lojas.


	30. Expectativas Desleais

************************* Cap 30 Expectativas Desleais *****************************

Santuário de Atena, 07:56am.

Os olhos jades, demarcados por fundas olheiras, piscavam incomodados. Não era o vento que vinha de encontro ao seu rosto, e que cheirava à grama fresca e orvalho, que lhe causava esse incomodo, mas a insônia que o obrigara a passar mais uma noite em claro.

Os ansiolíticos que lhe foram receitados pareciam ser insuficientes, pois que já ia para o terceiro dia em que não o ajudavam a dormir, tampouco conter uma ansiedade que crescia a cada dia.

A ansiedade...

O Santo de Gêmeos a tinha como estado natural de seu ser, mas agora esta se mostrava agravada. Pudera! Tantos eram os obstáculos que se erguiam em seu caminho em busca de recuperar a confiança dos amigos e de Geisty, além do tempo perdido. Somado a isso, tinha pressa em consertar os erros do Outro.

No entanto, nenhum assunto lhe era no momento mais importante e crucial do que encontrar o diário perdido de Shion, que até dois dias atrás lhe era inexistente, mas que agora poderia ser a única chance de salvar o pequeno Kiki.

Essa era, inclusive, a razão de sua insônia da noite passada. A tinha passado em claro após retornar de mais uma reunião dos Alcoólicos Anônimos, revirando pasta por pasta, gaveta por gaveta, livro por livro, em um ciclo repetitivo e angustiante que sempre o levava a lugar nenhum. Nenhum resultado. Contudo, não conseguia deixar de procurar.

Se pudesse ajudar Kiki, se pudesse levar alguma esperança para Shaka e Mu, certamente sua existência faria algum sentindo naquele momento.

E como estava sendo cansativo, frustrante e assustador ser ele mesmo naqueles dias...

Os remédios pareciam não estar fazendo o efeito esperado. Sua angústia e pavor de que tudo se repetisse crescia a cada minuto passado, cada instante vivido. O corpo por vezes lhe parecia um vagão desgovernado, sedento por tudo aquilo que tinha verdadeira aversão; mas ele procurava agarrar-se o mais forte que conseguia à esperança de recuperar a vida que nunca teve de fato, mas que sempre almejara, e seguia acreditando que dessa vez conseguiria vencê-lo.

Apostava agora todas as suas fichas, que eram bem poucas, na viagem que faria naquele fim de tarde à Ancara. Lá se encontraria com uma junta médica formada por profissionais renomados do leste europeu da área de psiquiatria, neurologia, psicologia e estudos comportamentais, todos indicados pelo atencioso e esforçado doutor Tibúrcio Aeropholius. Agradecia aos deuses, e ao doutor Hector da Ala 5, por terem colocado tão dedicado profissional em seu caminho. Todos pareciam muito empenhados em ajudá-lo a encontrar algum entendimento ou ao menos um caminho em busca da cura para o que quer que fosse o "mal" que o afligia, qualquer luz que o tirasse das trevas da ignorância sobre si mesmo.

Saga sabia que aquele seria um caminho longo e difícil. Talvez por isso decidiu, naquela manhã, iniciar o dia dando cabo de uma tarefa que estava protelando há dias, e cujo caminho para saná-la se fazia bem mais curto, porém que era tão difícil quanto.

Com um suspiro profundo ele tomou coragem e seguiu em frente. Apertou com força os galhos das flores do campo que tinha nas mãos e com um passo decidido começou a caminhar sobre a grama de um verde incrivelmente viçoso para um campo como aquele. Então a poucos metros da lápide em mármore branco ele parou. Com os olhos brilhantes olhou circunspecto para a imagem entalhada em baixo relevo de dois anjos abraçados; ela era igual a da caixa de sua armadura de Gêmeos. Os lábios se moveram, mudos, ao lerem os dois nomes gravados em dourado na lápide.

De toda a dor que já experimentara em sua vida, aquela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a pior e mais intensa delas.

Por mais que ele achasse que estava preparado para aquele momento, de fato ele não estava. A boca secou em segundos, o coração disparado e a garganta espremida lhe causavam uma sensação de afogamento iminente.

Foi impossível evitar o choro.

Seis anos causaram um completo e absoluto vácuo em sua memória, em sua vida, em si mesmo.

Saga vivia naquele momento a real confirmação da sua perda, e a dor que sentia parecia alimentar-se de todo o seu ser sem poupar sequer uma fibra muscular; devorava famélica ossos, cérebro, oxigênio, célula e átomo.

Em determinado instante sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, e sem a menor força de vontade de se manter de pé prostrou-se sobre a grama, levando uma das mãos à lápide como quem busca por apoio em uma tábua de salvação.

Chorava convulso e quase em desespero. Havia postergado tanto aquele momento... Tinha tanto medo dele. Não estar ali, não ver a lápide, os nomes nela, era como se de alguma forma delirante pudesse manter os filhos vivos, mas ali estava a prova cabal da triste realidade.

Não havia mais como negar aquela dor, nem mesmo abstrair seus pensamentos; aquele era o seu passo sem volta.

Seu luto agora era concreto e maciço como aquele pedaço de mármore no qual se apoiava.

E por mais difícil que lhe fosse o momento, ele decidiu o abraçar com força e vive-lo consciente. Sua nova jornada não lhe permitia mais fugir de suas dores e problemas, e ele estava convicto em fazer diferente dessa vez, ainda que se sentisse minúsculo, fraco e terrivelmente sozinho.

Depois de um tempo ali, com o coração e o espírito partidos, e a mente naturalmente agitada e constantemente confusa, ele se recompôs como conseguiu e agora, num choro bem mais contido, depositou no jarro de porcelana branco com adornos em azul grego que ficava ali o punhado de flores do campo que trouxera consigo.

Tristes elas enfeitaram a lápide com as cores roubadas do que um dia já tivera vida.

Feito isto ele se pôs de pé e com as mãos unidas, a cabeça abaixada e os olhos fechados e úmidos fez uma prece silenciosa. Rogou aos deuses do Olimpo pelos filhos, que os guardassem e protegessem no descanso eterno dos Elísios, onde, quem sabe um dia, e se fosse digno, se reuniria com eles. Acreditava ser inútil que o cargo que ocupava como regente do sagrado Santuário de Atena, e como Cavaleiro de Ouro, lhe dessem alguma vantagem, já que carregava nas costas tantos pecados, mas não custava tentar.

Foi durante a silente súplica que seu Cosmo, que emanava fraco e triste, de repente esbarrou-se com outro que se aproximava dali, este um velho conhecido seu e que, consciente e inconscientemente, sempre buscava onde quer que estivesse. Este, no entendo, diferente do que sempre fora, vivaz, aconchegante e de uma profundidade ímpar, agora se mantinha melancólico e indolente, exatamente como da primeira vez em que o reencontrara depois desses seis longos anos.

Num sobressalto Saga abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Com a respiração acelerada, tenso e ansioso manteve-se concentrado no farfalhar dos passos sobre a grama fresca que se aproximavam sem nenhuma pressa aparente. Então quando estes já se acercavam do perímetro em que estava eis que a voz em tom contido inquiriu a sentença:

— A dor não passa. Ela nunca passa — houve uma pausa — Você apenas se acostuma com ela. Se acostuma a dormir e a acordar no dia seguinte com ela.

Ao virar-se para trás, Saga buscou pela face amada de Geisty, mas o que viu foi a máscara de amazona que ela usava. A sensação ao olhar para ela era a mesma de ver um muro de cimento cinzento ocultando uma bela paisagem, e mesmo oculto pela máscara podia sentir o olhar impessoal e frio que ela lhe direcionava.

Mesmo vestida com os trajes de treinamento era estranho para ele vê-la com a máscara. Tão diferente ela lhe parecia das lembranças que guardava vívidas em sua memória... Ele entendeu que aquele era um claro sinal que ela lhe dava de que queria continuar mantendo distância.

— Agora a dor lhe parece insuportável, e assim será durante muito tempo — disse Geisty enquanto se aproximava da lápide lentamente — Ela será sua insônia ao tentar dormir, até se acostumar a ir se deitar com ela, e ela será o seu despertador, estará lá antes mesmo que os primeiros raios do sol incomodem os seus olhos. Mas, mesmo assim, você vai se levantar e vai viver a sua vida, e então ela irá com você onde você for... e estará lá... remoendo, comendo você por dentro, pedacinho por pedacinho, lentamente... não te deixando esquecer, porém nunca devastadora o suficiente para conseguir te matar de uma vez.

Saga engoliu em seco enquanto a via agora agachar-se e ficar frente a frente com lápide.

— Então no fim do dia você deita a cabeça no travesseiro e o seu pensamento a abraça até você pegar no sono, exausto, para no dia seguinte o ciclo voltar a se repetir... mais um dia... e depois outro... e outro... É como o castigo que Zeus infringiu a Prometeu. A águia volta todos os dias para dilacerar-lhe o fígado, mas nunca o faz o suficiente para mata-lo... Quem dera me fosse dada a graça de ter ido junto com eles... Os que morrem não sentem dor. Ela acompanha os que ficam aqui, vivos — Geisty disse a última palavra passando as pontas dos dedos sobre os nomes gravados em dourado no mármore.

— Como você aguenta isso? E por tanto tempo? — a voz de Saga não era mais que um chiado. Consumido ele apertava uma mão contra a outra as sentindo geladas e trêmulas, enquanto seus olhos jades molhados acompanhavam as mãos da esposa naquela carícia gelada ao mármore.

— Hump! Você me pergunta isso como se me restasse alguma escolha...

— Não... não foi isso que quis dizer... — o grego tentou argumentar, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz firme da amazona.

— Essa era a opção que eu tinha. A única que me restava. Aguentar. Suportar.

Gêmeos apertou os lábios. Novamente aquele sentimento de culpa surgiu para arrancar todo o calor de seu sangue.

— Me dói tanto imaginar que você precisou passar por tudo isso sozinha...

— Você quer dizer, sozinha sem você, né? — ela levantou o rosto para ele, o encarando por detrás da máscara — Porque sozinha eu nunca estive, Saga. Eu tinha ao meu lado o meu irmão, o meu sobrinho, o meu melhor amigo, e o meu grande amigo e guia espiritual, que ficou dia e noite ao meu lado, me apoiando, me dando forças no momento que eu mais precisei de você e você falhou comigo.

— Geisty...

— Todos eles estiveram comigo, até mesmo os menos íntimos, como Marin, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran, inclusive quando eu decidi não abandonar você eles estiveram comigo... Nem assim eu te faltei...

— Geisty, me perdoe... Por todos os deuses, me perdoe — Saga implorou voltando a chorar — Eu não sei o que fazer para reparar o mal que fiz a você... eu... eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido conosco, com você... Eu sinto tanto... sinto tanto...

— Não me importa! — a voz seca foi como uma estocada certeira no peito do cavaleiro, que se calou e apenas a encarou angustiado — Não me importa se você sente muito, Saga, por nós, por mim... Não mais. Eu venho nesse túmulo há seis anos conversar com os meus filhos, plantar dentes de leão, chorar e dizer que os amo como nunca amei a ninguém nessa vida. Fazê-los saber que são muito amados, onde quer que eles estejam, é só o que me importa.

— Eles também são meus filhos, Geisty. Eu também os amo — respondeu Saga com a voz baixa e um pouco embargada.

— É mesmo? Não acho que os ame tanto assim, Saga. Caso contrário você teria vindo aqui visita-los muito antes — rebateu elevando a voz — Pelo menos uma vez, uma única vez, nesses seis anos você teria vindo até aqui, teria sentido falta deles... — fez uma pausa e com um suspiro longo procurou recobrar o controle emocional — Não importa se era o Outro ou se era você... Trata-se de algo muito maior, entende? Um sentimento que extrapola as barreiras da nossa consciência... Passaram-se seis anos, e em todo esse tempo você jamais demonstrou o mínimo de sentimento pela nossa perda. Então eu a tomei toda para mim.

— Você está sendo injusta comigo — disse Gêmeos um tanto indignado e também ofendido.

— Injusta?

— Sim. A minha dor é legítima, Geisty, mas não sou tão forte quanto você... eu deixei que ela me anulasse contra a minha vontade, e ela me enclausurou... Eu achei que tinha perdido você também e que nada tinha restado para mim.

— E por isso você permitiu que eu carregasse sozinha essa dor por seis anos.

— Não!

— Permitiu que eu ficasse por seis anos ao lado daquele traste que você se transformou na esperança de fazê-lo despertar desse... desse... desse seu sei lá como chama, torpor, sono de beleza, coma... Seis anos aturando uma criatura que eu sempre precisei manter uma distância segura. Aliás, você faz ideia de qual foi a primeira coisa que ele usou como justificativa para comprar a minha aproximação? Sabe? Não faz ideia, né? — questionou com um grito, vendo Saga fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça, envergonhado e aflito — Ele me disse que tinha matado o porco do Dimitri. Esmagou como uma barata a cabeça daquele russo maldito. Com isso ele achava que tinha me feito um favor e por isso eu deveria ser grata a ele... Humpf... idiota.

O rosto do geminiano se contorceu numa expressão de espanto e asco. Pelos relatos de Gigars ele já tinha se inteirado dessa informação há tempos, mas desconhecia os detalhes da execução. Por mais ódio que tivesse do antigo Vor russo, jamais seria capaz de cometer tal ato violento e vil. Esmagar a cabeça de um civil com os próprios pés, mesmo este sendo Dimitri, estava longe de ser uma execução digna.

— Você está vendo esses braços? — disse Geisty os esticando em direção ao marido — Eles continuam vazios. Matar Dimitri não trouxe os meus filhos de volta. Nada os traria... Nem se Ele cozinhasse aquele russo de merda vivo e o comesse em fatias.

Saga baixou o olhar o desviando para a lápide silenciosa, que parecia os observar.

— A única coisa que me restava era curar as minhas próprias feridas e tentar trazer você de volta — Geisty continuou — Eu tinha essa dívida moral com você... Eu te prometi que eu seria o seu farol — Gêmeos esboçou uma resposta, mas sua voz foi abafada pela da amazona — Bem, você está de volta, Saga. Não sei até quando, mas a minha promessa já foi paga. Daqui para frente conte apenas com você.

Gêmeos, com os seus botões, pensava que teria sido melhor tomar, dessa vez, um tapa seco no ouvido dado por Touro a ouvir aquilo da mulher que amava. Mas, persistência era uma das poucas virtudes que ele conseguia listar sobre si mesmo. Não estava disposto a desistir.

— Não, Geisty, nada disso está certo. Isso não é justo com você e nem comigo!

— E desde quando a vida é justa, Saga? Idiota é quem acredita que a vida pode ser justa, principalmente para nós.

— Eu não acredito, mas eu estou disposto a mudar isso...

— Eu já ouvi essa história... — resmungou a amazona entre dentes, depois ajoelhada e com delicadeza começou a fazer furos na terra úmida em torno da lápide enquanto neles ia colocando os galinhos dos botões de rosas brancas que trouxera. Tinha esperança de que brotassem e se transformassem em uma roseira.

Toda a ação era acompanhada por Gêmeos, que firme em seu intendo prosseguiu:

— Eu vou fazer diferente dessa vez, eu já estou fazendo diferente! — ele insistiu visivelmente ansioso — Geisty, eu já aceitei que sou... que sou doente. Eu busquei ajuda médica e... bem... em uma única semana eu fui praticamente todos os dias ao hospital. Está sendo uma rotina médica cansativa de exames, consultas com especialistas, tratamento com medicação controlada... até no AA eu estou indo.

Numa retórica que ganhava força a cada palavra dita, enquanto buscava espaço e a atenção da esposa, Saga caminhou em direção a ela, mas foi impedido de prosseguir por um grito raivoso.

— Não pise neles!

Se dando conta de que caminhava sobre a grama enfeitada por pequenas flores dente-de-leão que abrigavam o túmulo dos filhos, Saga recuou desconsertado.

— Desculpe... Geisty, o que quero dizer é que dessa vez vai dar certo, tudo será diferente, eu me sinto diferente, eu estou agindo diferente... Ele... Ele está em completo silêncio. Sinto que está dando certo.

— Ah é? E até quando Ele ficará em silêncio, Saga? Um ano? Um dia? Esse bando de médico que você está indo já te deram um diagnóstico? O que é Ele?

Saga engoliu em seco e raspou a garganta nervoso.

— Ainda não, mas... eu sinto que dessa vez eu vou vencê-lo para sempre... Por favor, acredite em mim... Eu vou fazer tudo que for preciso para proteger as pessoas que amo, por amor e por redenção. Faço isso por todos, mas principalmente por você... Eu amo você, Geisty, eu amo você demais — sentia a voz embargar.

— Então o problema é que antes você não amava o suficiente? — disse ferina a italiana enquanto se erguia do chão.

— Como? — Saga questionou atônito.

— Eu disse que antes você não amava o suficiente, tanto a mim quanto a todos ao seu redor por quem tem apreço, ou já teria tomado essa iniciativa, e não colocado o seu problema nas minhas costas.

— Não!

— Foi preciso você tomar umas boas porradas e um choque de realidade para se convencer disso? De que é o único responsável pelo seu bem estar?

— Não!

— Ah não? Então o que foi, Saga? — disse ela cruzando os braços.

— Não é tão simples explicar... Não o quanto parece...

— Bom, para mim parece muito simples. Você lidou com sua doença, com a sua... maldição, ou seja lá o que isso for, com descaso e negligência, por anos, e sempre culpou aos outros pelos seus desequilíbrios. Ah, a culpa é do Afrodite que te tira do sério e te deixa nervoso, a culpa é do Shaka que é desobediente e rebelde, portanto te deixa nervoso, a culpa é do Máscara da Morte que é nervoso e te deixa nervoso também, a culpa é das dívidas que te obrigam a beber, é da falência, é do Kanon, que além de mau-caráter era seu irmão e nos colocou nessa situação de merda, a culpa é do Camus e da Vory v Zakone... bom... o Camus é um porco e se quiser pôr a culpa nele eu nem contesto, mas percebe que a culpa era de todos, menos sua? Então, um belo dia você encontra uma idiota, vulgo eu, porque aceitei sua proposta, em quem você pode jogar a responsabilidade de manter a porra do seu equilíbrio emocional. Pronto! Resumi para você.

De frente para ela, Saga a encarava com as sobrancelhas contraídas, o rosto lívido e o coração aos pulos. Podia sentir sua pulsação forte nos ouvidos. Por debaixo da máscara imaginava os olhos violetas lhe encarando com o peso do julgamento que ela lhe fazia.

Foram dois segundos onde apenas o vento soprando entre eles era ouvido.

— Eu... acho que esse não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso... — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Fique tranquilo, eles não podem nos ouvir — a voz dela saiu amargurada.

— Você tem razão, digo... — piscou nervoso tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos e não deixar tudo pior do que já estava — Não é de todo errado o que você disse, mas não corresponde totalmente à verdade.

— O que não é verdade, Saga? — o tom era de indignação.

— Sobre os meus sentimentos, sobre minhas atitudes... no passado — ele respirou fundo — Pelos deuses, é tão difícil explicar.

— E qual é a sua verdade então, Saga?

— A minha verdade é que esse momento é o único em anos em que eu me sinto apenas eu de novo... eu... como era antes de todo o meu tormento ter início. A verdade é que eu nunca entendi o que se passava comigo, porque Ele nunca me permitiu entender, como nunca me permitiu agir com responsabilidade, porque isso seria agir contra Ele. Mas, dos meus sentimentos eu sei, deles nunca tive dúvida. Eu sempre soube que te amava, desde antes de todo o pesadelo começar, quando ainda éramos jovens. Eu tenho consciência de todo o mal que te causei, Geisty, nunca serei capaz de mensurar a dor que provoquei e sei que nada do que eu fizer será suficiente para me redimir com você, mas por amá-la tanto é que te prometo que nunca mais permitirei que Ele volte. Eu assumo que preciso de ajuda, por isso busquei os médicos. Esse fardo agora é somente meu... mas é tão difícil carrega-lo sozinho.

O silêncio da amazona angustiava Saga, que agora bem menos entusiasmado prosseguiu:

— Eu preciso descobrir o que acontece comigo... Irei à Ancara essa tarde, na Turquia. O psiquiatra com quem ando me consultando me encaminhou para um especialista no hospital psiquiátrico de lá onde uma junta médica irá avaliar o meu caso. Há uns dias eles vêm analisando meus exames e amanhã de manhã será meu primeiro contato direto com eles — respirou fundo enquanto esfregando as mãos e estalava os dedos — Não vou negar, eu estou bastante ansioso... acho que na verdade... estou com medo.

— Medo? — o pensamento fora verbalizado em voz alta pela amazona.

— Sim, medo... medo de não dar certo, de chegarem à conclusão de que sou um caso perdido, ou pior, inconclusivo — disse, e sua voz era trêmula e angustiada — Medo de... de me entupirem de tranquilizantes... de me enfiarem dentro de uma camisa de força e me jogarem em uma cela branca almofadada. Eu não quero ter de passar o resto da minha vida num manicômio.

— Que bobagem, Saga, isso nunca vai acontecer — disse Geisty num murmúrio.

Gêmeos suspirou longamente dando de ombros.

— Na verdade, o que tenho mais medo é descobrir que o meu caso não tem controle ou cura, e que estou fadado a ferir e magoar as pessoas que amo... e eu juro que se for assim eu prefiro morrer.

Geisty podia sentir a tensão vinda dele, o olhar aflito, a respiração agitada, as mãos inquietas... Ele de fato parecia apavorado, não que por algum momento pudesse ter passado pela cabeça dela que ele dissimularia aquele estado para tocá-la de alguma forma. Não. Já o vira nervoso, irritado, irado, melancólico, triste, preocupado, mas nunca com medo. O temor de Saga era tamanho e tão legítimo que podia senti-lo irradiar em seu Cosmo. Contudo, ela não sabia como lidar com o medo dele, não sabia como confortá-lo ou mesmo se o queria fazer.

— Está deixando o seu medo minar o seu raciocínio, Saga — ela disse, e arrependeu-se logo em seguida. Temia parecer fria demais frente ao desespero dele, então logo emendou uma correção — Digo, você é um cavaleiro de Atena. Não há porque te prenderem num manicômio, nem mesmo conseguiriam fazer isso.

— Exato! Ess da questão! — ele respondeu ansioso — Eu não sei se conseguiria evitar um descontrole, caso eles tentem me internar, e nessas posso acabar mandando um hospital inteiro pelos ares.

— Acho que quanto a isso você pode ficar tranquilo, porque caso o seu Cosmo seja percebido fazendo qualquer bagunça em área civil o que não faltam são cavaleiros de Ouro para te segurarem.

— Que bom que eu posso contar com tamanho apoio coletivo, não é mesmo? — disse irônico.

— Sim — ela disse seca.

Com o coração atormentado, Saga olhou firme para ela. Tinha lhe dito tantas coisas, e ainda queria dizer muitas mais, mas não havia lhe dito o óbvio.

— Geisty...

— Hum?

— Eu sinto vergonha por tudo que Ele fez você passar.

— Então sinta vergonha por Ele e por você também, Saga... por ter permitido.

— Eu sinto.

Mesmo com tanto a ser dito, o silêncio por vezes insistia em participar daquele diálogo, mas o geminiano também insistia em manda-lo embora.

— Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, e que talvez eu esteja fazendo uma pergunta de caráter ofensivo, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que... — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Aquilo o incomodava deveras — Nesses seis anos que vocês moraram juntos, você e ele... se relacionavam de alguma forma?

— De fato isso não é da sua conta, mas se quer tanto saber, a única relação que tínhamos era a de distância, a máxima possível, de preferência, mas que ainda fosse possível para ele ouvir a minha voz o mandando ir à merda.

— Entendo... — disse pensativo, sentindo o coração ladrar desesperado — Não é fácil para mim conviver comigo mesmo, digo, com o meu outro Eu, imagino que para todos seja ainda pior. Inclusive, Shaka me disse que o Mu passou a beber e você também.

— Eu sempre bebi, isso não é novidade — resmungou a italiana entre uma das pausas do marido, que continuou:

— Foram seis anos sozinha, e ainda tendo que suportar aquela criatura desprezível te atormentando... Pelos deuses, eu me envergonho tanto de ter sido fraco... você... você tinha toda uma vida pela frente... Por isso, Geisty, eu... eu não te culpo se nesses seis anos você tentou vive-la sem mim, mesmo porque eu não estive ao seu lado todo esse tempo e...

— Cala a boca, Saga! _Ma che cazzo di uomo_! _Stronzo figlio dun cane_! Você não entende porra nenhuma! — disse enérgica o fazendo se sobressaltar — Eu sei muito bem o que você está tentando insinuar. Acha que sou idiota? Além do mais, você não tem mesmo que me culpar de nada! Merda! Se tem uma coisa nessa vida que você não tem nenhum direito é de me culpar de algo, no entanto, eu sei muito bem que me culparia caso eu tivesse arrumado outro homem nesses seis anos. Mas quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar, porque o Outro tratou logo de eliminar a concorrência.

Os olhos jades de Saga quase saltaram das órbitas ao ouvir aquilo. Se Geisty tivesse lhe dado um tiro bem no meio da testa ainda assim não o teria conseguido acertar com tamanha precisão e crueldade. O golpe fora tão abrupto que pego de assalto ele chegou a engasgar-se com a própria saliva e levado a tossir violentamente quase sufocou sem ar. Tentou abrir um botão imaginário na gola simples da camiseta enquanto experimentava uma leve vertigem, e não o encontrando colocou a mão sobre a garganta e ficou assim até recuperar o fôlego.

— Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, pelos deuses do Olimpo, Geisty! — tentava se explicar entre uma pigarreada e outra — Eu nunca te culparia se por acaso você... arrumasse outro homem! Eu provavelmente iria morrer de tristeza e consumido em culpa, mas jamais te culparia.

— Foda-se! Independentemente do que você faria, eu não conseguiria conviver numa boa comigo mesma se fizesse isso. Eu te fiz uma promessa, seu babaca! O que você pensa de mim?

Silêncio.

— Quer saber, dane-se o que você pensa de mim, Saga! Não me importa, porque provavelmente esse tempo em que ficou esquecido dentro de você mesmo acabou te fazendo esquecer de mim também — esbravejou irritada, e batendo as mãos para se livrar da terra entre os dedos deu as costas ao cavaleiro e começou a caminhar em direção à saída do cemitério.

— Geisty?

— Mu é que está certo no fim das contas — o pensamento foi tão alto que escapuliu em voz baixa — Melhor mesmo é eu ficar bem longe de você.

— Eu vou consertar as coisas, Geisty! Eu prometo para você que vou consertar, da maneira certa, como devia ter sido desde o início — disse ele em voz alta fazendo a amazona conter seus passos — Eu prometo. Nunca mais vou dividir esse fardo com mais ninguém, porque eu sei que ele é só meu... Nunca mais vou permitir que Ele te faça mal.

Gêmeos empregava paixão em suas palavras; tinha um último fio de esperança de manter a sua amada ao seu lado, o mínimo que fosse.

E talvez ele tenha ainda acreditado, pode notar a respiração dela em ritmo irregular, o corpo tenso e o Cosmo conflitante que emanava sutil.

— Que bom, Saga. Não vou te dizer que fico feliz porque há muito tempo não sei o que é isso, fico apenas satisfeita, além de bastante aliviada... Aproveita que está empenhado em cuidar da sua cabeça e cuide também do seu corpo, o Outro aprontou poucas e boas com ele enquanto você esteve fora.

— Eu vou cuidar de mim para poder cuidar da gente em seguida... — ele disse num fio de voz. A promessa foi soprada pelo vento até os ouvidos de Geisty.

— Dessa vez não tem a gente, Saga. Você está sozinho nessa. Se cuida... e boa sorte. — ela disse com tristeza, sentindo a garganta apertar.

A passos urgentes Geisty se retirou dali. Não queria que ele notasse qualquer abalo seu e entendesse este como uma brecha para aproximação. De fato sentia que precisava ficar só e afastada, além de dar a Saga o espaço necessário que era preciso para que ele aprendesse a seguir, sem escoras emocionais.

Saga a acompanhou com os olhos até que ela sumisse por completo de sua visão.

Agora sozinho no silêncio plácido daquele cemitério, ele novamente se voltou para a pequena lápide e suspirou melancólico. Sentia o frescor do vento que carregava consigo as pétalas de dente de leão e o cheiro verde da relva. Aquele era o conceito de paz eterna, o qual tão cedo ele não conheceria, ao contrário, tinha um longo e árduo caminho a percorrer pela frente, e só.

A ideia ainda lhe parecia tão estranha... Por instantes chegou a duvidar de que aquela conversa com Geisty realmente acontecera. Era sua mente, confusa, doente e perturbada, que se negava a aceita-la. Porém, ao olhar para a grama, diante da lápide de mármore, estavam lá as duas rosas brancas recém-plantadas. Suspirou pesaroso, nem mesmo podia contar com a inconstância de sua mente nos momentos que buscava alívio.

Perdido em contemplação, juntou as mãos e mais uma vez iniciou uma oração em silêncio.

Eram tantos os pedidos que necessitava rogar aos deuses, tantas as suas suplicas. Muitas delas direcionadas aos filhos. Pedia a eles perdão. Incansáveis vezes.

Ao terminar, apoiou a mão no mármore e despediu-se.

— Adeus, meu filhos. O papai ama muito vocês, para sempre.

Saga caminhou torpe pelo campo verde. Mais uma vez chorava inconsolável, mas em meio a sua dor havia também a convicção de que faria de tudo o possível para consertar sua vida, da mulher que amava e dos amigos. Resolveria os últimos pormenores burocráticos daquela manhã e em seguida partiria para Ancara, o ponto de partida para o que se mostrava ser um dos tantos faróis que lhe guiariam pelo caminho escuro de sua mente na busca de uma cura para o mal que o atormentava.


End file.
